Total Drama Supreme
by GoldEmblem
Summary: The next season of TD brings back all of your memorable fifty-one competitors for a chance at another one million dollars! As a mysterious villain threatens the emotions of competitors, a chaotic masked phantom is being hunted down by Chris's faithful interns. Will Alejandro make it far? Will Amy stop bullying Sammy? Will the Interns succeed? Who's Melvin? And who will Cody choose?
1. Chapter 1: The Fifty-One Campers

**Chapter 1- The Fifty-One Campers**

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own Total Drama or any of the movies that will be in this season. (Explanation continuing) All rights belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and others that are associated with this show.

Their will be new couples, old couples, new enemies, old enemies, new friendship, old friendship, and one host.

Note- Some of the past events that occurred in earlier seasons will not be featured. Examples are the breakup between Gwen and Trent, Courtney and Duncan, Ezekiel is not a zombie, Mike did not lose all of his multiple personalities, and Staci and Dave did not lose their hair.

Special thanks to The Kobold Necromancer who inspired me to write my imaginations. As thanks, I'm going to pass down his ships between Katie and Noah, though that's a different story, and continue his Vera challenges. Awesome job bro!

* * *

 **Day 1- The Ridiculous Number of Campers**

* * *

Chris McLean stood at the docks of an island somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario, grinning as usual. The island was somewhat big and resembled something a lot like the original island that was blown up months ago. However it was tweeked with some other weird things in the back ground of the island.

"Welcome to Total Drama Supreme," Chris said proudly. "Our seventh season of Total Drama, the series that promises to bring sadness, laughter, joyness, and angry words of rage from your big flat TV screen."

"This season _will_ be the mother load of all seasons. Cause this season, we'll have fifty-one campers battle it out for 1,000,000 dollars!" Chris shouted happily. "And here comes our first contestant."

The first boat arrived which dropped out a wannabe girl. "Beth," Chris introduced. The wannabe raced toward the host with a giant smile that shined since it was where her braces used to be. She clamped her arms around Chris, hugging him.

"Oh my gosh, it's been too long since I've competed," she said.

"Yes indeed," Chris replied to her. "Glad to be back huh?"

The wannabe nodded as she headed toward the end of the dock, after being pried off by the host. The second boat arrived which dropped a extremely handsome model. "Justin, still haven't lost that charm of yours?"

"Of course, I worked so hard to get this face as it is," the model said as he touched his soft shining face. He was immediately grasped by Beth who was hugging him as she did with Chris. "And I see that my face still has power."

"And _I_ see that we are running out of time," Chris told the two while tapping on his watch. "Fifty-one campers might take up an hour."

The third boat came with a nasty brunette girl. Her eyes, snared as she walked off the boat. "Heather, come back to win I see."

"Chris, come back to being our abusive host I see," Heather snarled as she grabbed the host by the collar.

"Well, I wouldn't be with 'abusive' but-"

The host's remark was cut short after Heather dropped the host. The fourth boat came along with another girl, who was goth. "Gwen, you haven't changed much," the host said as he got up from the dock floor.

"I don't **/censored/** care!" the goth sneered as she also grabbed the host by the collar. She also dropped him as she headed toward Beth and Justin, ignoring Heather. Beth hugged the goth as she gave her one too. Chris finally got up as the fifth boat drove along. Out stomped a muscular girl with a tight glare.

"Eva, second time competing right?" Chris asked. Again, he was grabbed by the collar by an angry girl with a tight grip who began to snarl an insult.

"Don't mention that day, I will win this season and rule all campers!"

And again he was dropped onto the dock but this time it was harder than usual. The sixth boat arrived with another girl.

"Leshawna," was all Chris could since he was dazed from the three time drop. As he got up, there was a gap which was missing one wooden plank. The sassy sister planted a reunion hug with Beth and Gwen. But as soon as she saw Heather she stomped up to her.

"You better not be doing something devious white girl, cause I will rip your hair off exactly like how it was in TDA," Leshawna threatened. Heather, surprisingly, didn't seem to be bothered as she was painting nail polish on her fingernails.

"Whatever, the contest hasn't even started yet," Heather told the sister. All Leshawna could was stare as the queen bee continued to polish her nails.

The seventh boat arrived with a geeky nerd. "Harold, the Kung-Fu doofus!" Chris said. The host waited for a response but was completely ignored once Harold went to kiss Leshawna. As the two couples did so, Beth and Gwen awed.

Chris, who was looking bored and disgusted was cringing until finally the eighth boat swam by. "Cody, thank goodness, maybe _you_ can bring drama to this show."

The host gave the geek a high-five as he walked towards to the other campers.

"Gwen still beautiful as always," he told her.

"Shouldn't you be kissing up to someone else?" Gwen asked, eyeing Cody carefully.

"Nope, that was just a compliment," he shrugged. "After all, I already have a ton of fangirls in my blog!"

He walked up to Eva this time. "Eva, so strong and buff, Heather, still a big diva as always."

Heather didn't feel like she's been complimented and scoffed. "Whatever." she muttered.

"Leshawna, Harold is one lucky man," Cody continued as Harold smiled. The geek continued to do this with Beth but received a hug before he got started.

"Don't worry Cody, I don't need a compliment from you."

The ninth boat came with a boy who wasn't looking to excited. "Gee, it's been month since I realized how much this place was a dump," he said. "Aww, Noah," Chris said."Cynical as always."

"Cynical, huh? During my arrival, I spotted two cans of Coca Cola, a seagull nest and some canned beans that were emptied out on the sea," Noah told him. "And it's pretty obvious that someone on this island littered on the ocean."

Chris frowned. "You're trying to get me fined, right?"

The cynical schemer shrugged and walked toward the other campers. Before Chris could say anything else, the sound of a motorboat roared as everyone saw someone skiing behind the boat.

"Tyler's here!" Chris said. The red jock skiied onto a rock but accidentally let go. All of the campers gasped as Tyler fell onto the dock and into the water.

"Aww, sick!" Chris exclaimed.

"Didn't he do something like that on TDI?" Harold asked.

"No kidding, dude needs to stop with all the daredevil stuff," Noah smirked. Tyler climbed up at the other side of the dock. Surprisingly, he wasn't bruised or injured which surprised the campers and Chris.

"Dude, that was awesome!" he said. Tyler gave him a wet high-five from the soaking camp water. The host immediately wiped his hand on Cody who was disgusted. The eleventh boat arrived just in time for a blonde queen.

"Lindsay, our hot maiden friend," Chris said.

"Thanks Carl," thanked the dumb princess. The host looked at her dumbfounded since she could always so often forget a person's name. Lindsay, however, walked straight to Tyler, who was happy that she was here. The two shared a hug a kiss.

"Oh my gosh, it's been so long Taylor," the dumb princess said. "I missed you!"

"More awes anyone?" Noah asked. Beth heard his word and awed. The rest of the campers followed as Tyler and Lindsay kissed. The twelfth boat held two girls, each wearing matching shirts and pants. One was fat, the other was thin. Noah immediately smiled with glee. "Katie!"

"Hey, wait just one moment! _I'm_ the host and _I_ get to introduce the contestants!" scolded Chris as he fumed.

As he returned his glance from Noah to the two girls he smiled. "Katie and Sadie, the gossiping twins-sort of." He paused a short while on the word 'twins'. The next boat after Katie and Sadie's was filled with nauseous loathing fumes. The intern who drove the boat raced out of the fuming raft and threw up on the side of the dock. Behind the intern was an fat blonde boy who was happy to see the campers.

"Chris, oh man, it's so awesome to be back competing!"

The obese boy immediately hugged the host. Chris, who tried to tell the boy to get off, was unable to due to his voice being muffled into the tummy of Owen. Most of the campers laughed except for people like Beth.

"Owen, I think Chris wants you to stop hugging him," she told him. Owen let go of the gagging host who was trying hard to breathe.

"Now he knows what it feels like to breathe underwater," Tyler remarked while chuckling, as Owen headed towards Noah.

The fourteenth boat arrived with a wild happy cowboy.

"Alright! Am I late to the party?" the cowboy asked.

"Yep, and you missed the best part, Chris got squished by Owen," Gwen told him.

"Aww well, I've had plenty of parties in the past."

Chris finally managed to get airs in his lungs and continued his job as host. "Anyway, Geoff, ready to party in TDS?" "You bet I am!" Geoff exclaimed. "Man, I can't wait to meet the other campers!"

"I bet you are," Chris told him. The fifteenth boat managed to arrive with curtains that had a spot cut out for the boat driver to see.

"Prepare for trouble!" yelled a voice. A criminal with a green mohawk slid down the railings of the boat and landed perfectly on the dock. A girl with brown hair did a backflip and landed also perfectly on the dock.

"Courtney and Duncan, a wonderful grand entrance!" Chris applauded. Both Duncan and Courtney bowed. Most of the campers cheered, including Noah.

"I could never do that, not even if Katie taught me those acrobatic lessons that I hated."

"Aww Noah, don't say that," Katie scolded as she punched the schemer on the arm gently.

"Oh my gosh, you really tried to get Noah to do acrobatics?" Sadie asked. She squealed of delight. All of the campers clasped their ears shut.

"Don't do that again, unless you wanna get chopped up for Christmas," Duncan threatened the other BFF. Sadie shut her mouth. Courtney punched Duncan on the arm angrily.

"Didn't I tell you not to be mean?" scolded the CIT. "Especially on those two?"

Her finger pointed to Katie and Sadie.

"Hey, look there!" Geoff yelled. Chris came to look and spotted a blonde girl paddling with her surfboard.

"Bridgette!" Chris greeted as he pulled the surfer girl up onto the deck.

"Hey babe!" shouted Geoff as he ran and hugged the surfer. "Why didn't you arrive by boat, like all the others?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I wanna know too," Chris wondered.

"Well, I actually did, but the boat broke down so I decided to swim toward the island. Don't worry about the intern, he called for help ages ago," explained Bridgette.

"Did you really swim all that way from the boat to here?" asked Beth.

"No, the boat was like three feet away from the island, it was pretty visible," replied the surfer.

"Well, I'm just glad you're okay!" Geoff said as he kissed Bridgette. Cody groaned.

"When will I kiss like that?" he mumbled.

"Dude, you still have that Sierra of yours," Tyler said.

"Um, no," Cody replied. His memories of Sierra was horrid. In TDWT, he was constantly getting more injuries not just from the challenges, but Sierra herself. When TDAS happened, he felt relaxed at last but he still got texts from her during her time on the island. It was like she was stalking him wherever he went.

"Our next camper is DJ!" Chris said, bring back the grin he had as the next boat arrived. Onboard was a jock who held up a bunny in his palm. It was gray with cute beady eyes.

"Go on Bunny, remember your old home?" the jock asked. Bunny sniffed the ground once and immediately hopped on DJ. "Hmm, I don't think Bunny remembers his new home."

"You sure?" Chris asked. "Well, as long as it's here, it's all good. The producers literally got a one hundred dollar fine for letting a wild bunny become a pet."

The next camper arrived on a boat while wearing his toque. "Ezekiel, my prairie homie! Ready to get voted off first again?" Chris teased.

"No, cause this time I'll not make any mistakes anymore, eh!" promised the prairie boy. "I will not get kicked off first this time!"

"Or will you?" Eva snickered. "After all, you got kicked for clumsy reasons, you couldn't keep your mouth shut about boys being better than girls in TDI and you lost that stick in Egypt in TDWT."

"All true, eh!" Ezekiel agreed. "But I'm not doing it again!"

Courtney patted Eva on the shoulder to calm her down. The next boat arrived with a guitarist who wore a green shirt that had a hand implanted in the middle.

Gwen leaped of joy when she saw the boy.

"Trent!" she called. "Gwen!" the guitarist yelled back. They both collapsed into a reunion hug and started to kiss.

Again, everyone except Chris awed.

"Trent my man!" Cody said as he patted the guitarist on the back. The host on the other hand cleared his throat to get the campers' attention. When that didn't work, he did the same thing only in his megaphone which echoed throughout the island.

"May I remind you that this is an half an hour show?" the host asked. "Anyway, our next camper is Izzy!"

No sound of a boat or anyone else came. The campers looked around to see any sign of a red-haired girl. Chris also looked around but felt a slight chomp on his shoulder. "IZZY!" he screamed. The crazy-red haired female jumped out of sight in front the host.

"Chrissy Wussy, how may I help?" Izzy asked. "Would you want the Bite-the-Chris Burger, it comes with makeup!"

"No, but makeup does sound good," Chris told her. "But, anyway, your contract states that you shouldn't bite people like me!"

"Does it?" the crazy red-haired asked. "Must've eaten that part out."

Chris sighed of disbelief. Another boat arrived soon after that which surprised people like Lindsay. "Uh, Chip?" she asked. "Weren't there only 22 of us?"

"Lindsay, you're finally remembering things!" Heather cheered.

"Wait, my name is Lindsay?" asked the dumb princess. Heather stopped her cheering at once.

"I stand corrected," she concluded. The surprise boat stopped as a girl with pure red hair popped along.

"Zoey!" Chris greeted.

"Hey Chris, hey everyone." the Indie girl said. Some of the campers scoffed like Heather and Courtney. Others like Cody and Gwen went to greet her. Surprisingly Duncan did so too.

As Zoey got to know them, another camper arrived.

"Svetlana to the Olympics!" yelled a boy in makeup, who did an acrobatic flip and landed gracefully onto the dock. He let out a gasp of air as he saw Zoey.

"Mike!" Chris said. However, the host was shoved aside by Tyler before he could continue.

"How'd you do that?" the jock asked.

"Do what? Oh right um-" Mike couldn't think what was a perfect excuse for Svetlana. Thankfully, Zoey saved him. "He has lots of talents, he told me he was taught by his mother."

Tyler looked at her and shrugged. Mike sighed and thanked the Indie girl. "And our next camper is none other than farmer jerk Scott!"

Courtney, Mike, and Zoey groaned. Off on the boat was a boy with orange hair and dirt smudges all over his clothing.

"Oh no! Not a Duncan 2.0!" Harold yelped.

"No worries Harold. Scott isn't like those guys who would kill you in your sleep," Mike assured him. "But he is big meanie!"

"Well, well, if it isn't my old friends, Multiple Mike and Some Insult Zoey," Scott mused.

"What does he mean by Multiple Mike?" Owen asked. Mike shivered and quickly gave him a piece of a gummy worm. The party guy started swallowing it, forgetting about Mike's nickname.

"Alright kiddies, no need to fight now, we have more campers," Chris told them. The next boat arrived with a fat geeky nerd who was to busy concentrating on his Nintendo DS.

"Sam!" Chris said. The nerd took no word until a sweet girl's voice appeared.

"Oh Sam!" the voice said. The nerd took off his eyes off his game and spun around to see a girl.

"And I see you brought Dakota!"

Leshawna huffed. "Great, another Heather?"

"Heather?" Sam asked. "Oh no, Dakota's nice! She isn't like that Heather!"

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Dakota squealed.

"Didn't your girlfriend turn into Miss Godzilla?" asked Scott.

"It turns out that the mutagen was a two month disease," Sam explained. "She turned back to normal when I came back to TDAS."

"Scott, you better be careful for this season, cause Dawn is back!" said Chris.

"Dawn who?" the farmer jerk asked. But then his eyes became wide in terror. "Oh no, not her!"

Sure enough, a pale moon girl meditated to the island and landed next to DJ. The jock shrieked in terror. "GHOST!" he screamed.

"Silly DJ, I'm Dawn!" said the moon girl. DJ looked at her once, and continued to shriek.

"Calm yourself!" Gwen said, smacking DJ across the face multiple times.

"She's a moon girl, she can meditate!" Beth added.

"Which is pretty sick if you ask me," Duncan said as he caught Courtney's glare.

"And she's pretty as heck," sighed Cody.

"Thank you Cody," thanked Dawn as she appeared next to the geek. This made him jump as he tried to make up how she moved so quickly.

Then the moon girl moved toward Scott, who was hiding behind Owen. "Hello Scott, trying to plot against me, again?" she asked.

"No, and I'm not gonna get frightened by whatever voodoo hoodoo you pull on me," the farmer jerk told her. Soon, he was tackled down by a shark with legs and hands.

Scott gulped. "Fang?!"

"Yep, poor critter lost a home, I adopted him, so he's my friend," Dawn said as she petted the mutated shark on the tip of his nose. "Now go on to swim in the sea."

Fang payed her close attention, let go of Scott, and dove straight into the water. "Glad you finally got him away from me," sighed Heather.

"Looks like there's gonna be another hundred dollar fine," Chris mumbled. The next camper appeared by a shiny golden motorboat which drifted to the island.

"Lightning!" Chris said. A jock who was pretty buff and had white jumped onto the dock.

"Sha-awesome!" He cried.

"Tyler, looks like you've got competition," Noah told the red jock.

"No probs, I could totally beat him in a game of soccer!" Tyler assured.

"Excuse me?" asked Lightning who had overheard Tyler. "You think you can beat the Lightning?!"

"Yeah!" the red jock exclaimed. "I can totally win you! Bring it on!" The campers stared at the determined faces of both jocks, knowing that they are becoming rivals.

"Oh boy, what have I done?" Noah said to himself. Chris, who was watching the whole thing, seemed excited. However, the next boat arrived.

"Ah, it's Beverly!" Chris cried.

"No it's B!" said the big contestant. A lot of people were surprised, including Dawn.

"B, that's impossible, how can you talk?" the surprised moon girl asked. "Your aura never lies!"

The silent genius spun around for the campers to see a robot. It was attached like a backpack and it looked a lot like the Drama Machine from some earlier seasons.

"I decided that since most people couldn't trust me anymore, I invented this robot that allowed me to say any word I wanted to say," explained the genius. "Advanced technology, you would say."

"Alright B, that's so cool!" Cody commented.

"So smart of you!" Harold added.

"Whoa, now you solved one of your problems!" Mike told the genius.

"Why is it all the nerds getting into all this techno stuff," Leshawna asked.

"Duh, it's the 20th century, by the 23rd, things become electrical," said Dakota, who was texting on her phone.

As the some campers admired B's robot, the next boat arrived with a girl who had mostly Leshawna's attitude, only skinnier and had a fashionable hair. Zoey immediately cringed.

"Anne Maria!" Chris welcomed. "Ready to compete with your pouffe?"

"Oh you bet I am, and I'm gonna spend my winnings with Vito," the Jersey Shore reject sighed. This made Zoey cringe even more. Mike had to pat her on the shoulder to calm her down.

Meanwhile, with all that happening, B stood toward Scott.

"Hello, Scott, wanna get voted off first?" the genius asked.

"You wish," Scott replied. "How about you?"

The two exchanged murderous glares as they growled at each other. "Am I interrupting something?" asked Izzy who was standing between the two enemies. "If it's a fight, you should've invited me!"

"No!" the farmer jerk yelled as he walked away from B. Another boat arrived with a military cadet. Both Mike and Zoey were happy to see him.

"Brick!" they both shouted. The two did a reunion hug but stopped when they noticed he was carrying a leg.

DJ shrieked again. "He killed someone!"

"What? Where?" asked a voice. The voice came from the leg which was attached to a bubble-headed nerd.

"Cameron!" Mike and Zoey shouted again. DJ immediately calmed down when he noticed that someone really didn't die.

"Brick, looks like you brought a friend," Chris said.

"Yep, I am his tutor in camp, where I coach him to be more fit!" the cadet explained.

"Like me and Noah," Katie exclaimed.

"Grammar Katie," the cynical schemer told her. Brick looked at Noah who was scrawny in his book.

"Yep, kid definitely needs help," Brick said. The schemer shrugged. The cadet headed towards Katie to give her tips on how to coach Noah while Mike and Zoey helped Cameron get off the boat. Cody wanted to meet Cameron too, but was stopped by Gwen.

"Gwen!" Cameron cheered. He hugged her happily. "Oh yeah, you guys were both in TDAS," Cody said.

"Yep, and you're Cody, right?" Cameron asked.

Cody bowed. "At your service."

Trent later walked to the three as he smiled at Cameron. "Hey, you're Trent, Gwen's boyfriend," Cameron said.

"Yep," the guitarist replied. Cameron could feel that Trent might have been a little jealous when Gwen kissed him in TDAS. Cody might've been too, but he didn't seemed bother.

"So, Cody, Sierra's talked about you way too many times," Cameron said. "How can you put up with a girl like her?"

"I don't, I always try to dodge her," replied the techno geek.

"Soon later, the next boat arrived with a screaming intern diving out the boat. The boat with no driver rummaged the dock as it came to a stop. Everyone raced to the beach as the dock started falling into pieces. Chris stared at the damaged dock and glared at the swimming intern who had come out of the beach.

"Alright, what the heck was that dude?!" yelled Chris.

"It was me dealing with that camper!" the intern cried. Chris looked at the boat and saw a chubby girl with a bow.

The host groaned, "Staci."

"Hi Chris, you know, my uncle can fix a dock like this, and a boat, he's an engineer-" Staci continued to babble about her uncle. Most of the campers covered their ears.

"She's annoying like Nicki Manaj or Justin Bieber!" complained Sam.

"Hey, I like both Nicki Manaj and Justin Bieber!" Anne Maria yelled.

"Owen, eat these!" Noah shouted towards Owen, who gave him a burrito.

"For me?" asked the party guy. The schemer nodded and handed to him. Owen gobbled it in one bite.

"Now, aim your butt at Staci!" he said. Owen did exactly he told him.

"Now everyone, cover your nose!" the schemer continued. Everyone did what Noah had told them as Owen blared a huge amount of gas onto Staci. She immediately fainted. Everyone released their noses and sighed. Brick patted the schemer's back as a reward.

"Great job cadet."

Chris looked at the unconscious Staci. "Yep, we need to bring her to her place to stay," the host finally said as two interns came and carried Staci and ran somewhere.

"Well, without a dock, we might as well introduce our campers here," Chris said. "Alright then, our other camper will be arriving here shortly." The host took out his walk talky and called, "Chef!"

Without warning, a tied up hooded girl dropped onto the sandy area of the beach. "Jo, so glad you could drop by," Chris teased.

Ezekiel and Mike went to her aid and untied her. "Yo Mclean, what's wrong with you, tying me up and throwing me off a plane?" Jo asked. Chris looked at the side of him to see Chef, in his military wear, who chuckled mischeviously.

A short while later some other boats began to arrive. "Seriously, more campers?" asked Courtney. "How many are there?"

"Like about fourteen more, and here comes one of them!" Chris said happily.

The boat came to a halt after noticing the damaged dock.

"Let's come here!" ordered Chris. The contestant dove straight into the water as she swam toward the beach. "Sky, you almost made a better entrance than Courtney and Duncan!"

"Gee, thanks," said the Olympic girl.

"Man, another hot girl!" Cody said.

"Try not ruin it, like in TDI," Jo whispered. The techno geek immediately shivered from thoughts. But before he could walk up to Sky and flirt with her, a faster boat than Sky's rammed the island, and out jumped a boy a lot like Noah, only with gray hair.

"Dave!" Chris cried. "Still trying to contact Sky?"

"Sky?!" Dave yelled angrily. "She's here?!"

"Well yeah, every Total Drama contestant that has competed are coming!" Chris explained. Dave fumed as he walked up to Sky and shoved aside her. Most of the campers gasped. Scott laughed but was caught by glares of Dawn and B. As Sky plummeted onto the ground, Cody slid under her as the Olympic girl landed on the techno geek himself.

"Oh gosh, are you alright?" Sky asked.

"I am now," Cody grinned, as his teeth shined through her eyes.

"Aww, I think they're gonna be couples!" Beth cried softly.

"Love doesn't happen that quick, Beth," Justin told her. The happy moment between Sky and Cody was interrupted when the next camper arrived.

"Shawn," Chris called. A boy who was a lot similar to Ezekiel walked carefully.

"Do you guys really have to wait on the sand, the zombies might grab your ankles!" he shivered.

"Actually, yeah, the dock is broken so we aren't able to wait by there," Chris replied. Shawn sighed and carefully walked toward the other campers. As he walked toward Heather's side she scoffed in disgust.

"Eww, get away dweeb!" she cried.

"But I'm trying to save you from the zombies!"

"Zombies?!" cried DJ. He let out another shriek of terror but his mouth was clamped shut by Shawn. "Calm down, the zombies might here you!"

Chris watched uneasily and saw that the next camper was coming. Off the the tip of the boat, a Australian girl swam to the shore. Shawn happily ran and cheered.

"Jasmine!" he screamed as he hugged the outback girl. The two later kissed which caused more awes.

"The awes never get old," Noah said.

The host again frowned. The two couples looked up and stopped kissing at once. "Thank you, now can I move on?"

"Our next campers are Amy and Samey, and just to let you know, their twins," Chris told the campers.

"Great, more double trouble," Scott groaned. "I was starting to get annoyed with these two." The farmer jerk pointed his thumb towards Katie and Sadie who were giggling and whispering.

"Don't get too excited Scott, these two aren't really that much of trouble, to you at least," Chris assured the jerk. The boat stopped with two girls, each wearing the same clothes and each too busy trying to kill each other.

"Chef!" Chris called. The hefty cook walked along and separated the two girls who were too busy trying to smack each other. Still fighting, Chris blew his air horn which echoed in not only in Amy and Samey's, but also Chef's ear.

"Yow! You could have warn me, Chris!" Chef cried. The host ignored the cook as he headed towards the girls.

The two started to argue instead of trying to kill each other.

"I'm prettier!" yelled Amy.

"No I am!" cried Samey. The two argued back and forth until finally Chris yelled in his megaphone.

"Finally, would you please shut up?!" Chris asked. "Jeez, the nerve of sisters."

"Uh, Chris, what would happen if one of them got eliminated and the one eliminated posed as the one not eliminated and the other one not eliminated got eliminated?" asked Geoff.

"I swear, if he says another word about elimination, I will punch an old man," Gwen told herself.

"I was just getting to that," continued Chris. "That's exactly what happened last season, but I just thought of a perfect way to prevent this. Just so we can tell each other apart, Samey will wear a blue shirt while Amy will leave her own shirt on."

Amy grinned evilly. Samey was handed the shirt and sighed miserably.

"Hey, I kinda like blue too," Cody told her. The sweet twin smiled. Amy lost her evil grin when she saw this.

"Our next camper is Sugar!" Chris told the campers. "And she's not that sweet, if you ask me."

A chubby buck-tooth girl walked out the boat who posed in front of the campers. "Howdy, y'all! Meet the new prettiest, cutest lady you've ever met," boasted Sugar.

"Yeesh, in her mind yes," Dave said. Sky giggled but stopped when she saw the glare in Dave's eyes.

"Her pretty? She seems as ugly as Eva," Leshawna told Gwen but then looked up at Eva. "No offense babe."

"None taken," Eva replied.

Sugar ignored the haters and headed toward Owen. "Hello baby, come to be my boyfriend?"

"Um, no, my girlfriend is Izzy here," Owen told her.

Sugar laughed. "Good one!"

"No no! I'm not joking!" the party guy assured her. He brought Izzy to his side which caused the farm girl to gasp in disbelief.

"Stay away from by boyfriend buddy!" Izzy barked. "Excuse me missy, that man is my boyfriend and you just stole him away from me!" the farm girl barked back.

"Steal him? Look pig lady, I've met Owen a lot longer than you ever had!" growled Izzy. "And he's gonna be my BF forever!"

"Aww you really mean it?" asked the party guy. The two couples kissed in front of Sugar who stomped up, separated them and went to take in place of Izzy's kiss. However, Izzy tackled Sugar to the ground as they started gnawing on each other.

However they both stopped when they heard a beautiful singing voice. "Feuding already?" Chris asked. "Well, that singing is here to make Sugar's life miserable, and it is coming from our next camper, Ella!"

Everyone watched the boat with a Snow White-like girl who was humming a beautiful tune. Fang popped out of the water and listened humbly to the tune of the maiden's voice. Sugar's gasp turned into an angry murderous glare.

"Ella!" she huffed. Her enemy was happily sitting on the boat railings while singing a parody of "Let It Go" while changing the words from "Let It Go" to "Let's Make Friends".

"That the best singing I have ever heard," Courtney cried, while being on the verse of tears. Cody sniffled and awed.

"Her voice makes her both pretty and cute!" he murmured. Bunny hopped around DJ's palm as Ella floated down the boat with some nearby birds. Her song ended with a bow, which caused an applause from the contestants. Even Heather and Eva broke into applauses.

However, Sugar marched toward the fairy-tale maiden and grasped her hand. "Ella, what do you think you're doing?" she growled.

"Why, singing," the maiden replied. Sugar did a heavy deep roar but stopped when both DJ and Cody strained her away.

"What's the matter, eh?" asked Ezekiel. "Messing with beautiful singer like her, eh?"

"I know right?" Noah agreed. "Apparently the 'prettiest and cutest' girl ever doesn't have a pretty and cute heart."

The farm girl heaved and huffed in anger as DJ and Cody, tightened their grip. She later calmed herself once the next camper came. He was big and hefty and looked a lot like Wreck-It Ralph.

"Rodney!" Chris said. "Welcome back big guy." The host nudged the country guy on the ribs who showed no remark of pain.

Instead he said, "I hope I'll last longer this season."

Jasmine, Samey and Shawn all welcomed him back. When both Jasmine and Samey welcomed him, his eyes shined. Both girls glanced at each other. "They're both pretty always," the country boy told himself.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Great, another Disney look-a-like."

"You take back what you said. I love Disney!" Sky told the farmer jerk. Rodney looked startled when Sky threatened Scott and walked slowly away.

Dave groaned when the next camper arrived. He was chubby in a way, and he managed to make a perfect air horn sound.

"Beardo!" Chris greeted. "Our fellow beat boxer!"

"Beat boxer?" Scott asked. "What's a beat boxer?"

"Someone who makes a jam with only sound effects," B replied.

"Jam?" Scott asked. "You can make jam using sound effects?" B slapped his forehead.

Beardo walked up to Chris who talked in his best robot voice. "It's pronounced Be-Ardo," the beat boxer told the host. Chris smiled.

"Alright, I'll remember it next time, Beardo!" the host told him, saying the beat boxer's name wrong again.

"Beat boxing is sick bra!" complimented Geoff. "I should invite you to my parties sometimes!"

Beardo gave the cowboy a fist pump and made some sound effects to it. Geoff laughed and slapped his knee. "I love this dude!"

"And our next camper is Leonard, the wizard geek!" Chris said, as a boy, who was dressed up in a green wizard's costume, jumped to shore.

"Wizard 101 rules!" the wizard geek said. Many of the campers gaped upon the boy who was pretty tall.

"You know, I'm starting to get the feeling that most of the contestants we've seen today, might've hit their head on a table when they were babies, like really hard," Trent said.

"No kidding," Zoey agreed. "A wizard geek who plays wizard games."

Sugar on the other hand seemed to be excited. "The wizard is back in town!" she yelled. "Quick, do us a magic trick!"

"Of course my number one fan!" Leonard replied. He took out a book, flipped through some of the pages and steadied out his wand, which was just an old stick. "This is a beauty spell, it will make whoever I choose, beautiful!" the wizard explained.

Lindsay immediately raised her hand. "Ooh, ooh, can I try it?" she asked.

The wizard nodded. Soon, the dumb princess raced to Leonard, but however, Sugar pushed her away. "Ow, what was that for Suzy?" Lindsay asked.

"Sorry, this is my spell, bring it on!" ordered the farm girl.

Leonard pointed his wand at the cow girl and shouted, " _Beautia Sava_!" No sparks came out and nothing changed.

"Now look at me, so beautiful and precious!" boasted Sugar.

"Ugh, more like fat and ugly," Heather managed to say.

"What now Chris?" asked Noah. "Any more weirdos around?"

"Yep, lots more," replied the host. As soon he stepped to the right, a boy who looked like a blonde Chris fell onto the ground.

"Topher!" the host introduced. "Wannabe me!"

It took awhile for the wannabe host to get up from the ground. As he finally did, he jumped in exaggeration. "Chris! I'm so psyched to be in this season!" he cried.

"Another wannabe, guess that makes one of you," Jo told Beth. The girl wannabe glared at the hooded jock as she smiled in approval.

"So we have another Chris," Bridgette said. "That's pretty messed up if you ask me."

"What's wrong with two Chris's?" asked Owen. "That means twice the food, and speaking of which, I'm hungry."

"Dude, I just fed you a burrito," Noah told the party giant. "And I don't carry a stockpile with me. That was literally my only lunch."

"Which you used for our health, great job!" Brick told the cynical schemer. The cadet patted the schemer on the shoulder. He received it with a smile, but was eagerly trying to escape his compliments.

As all that was happening the next boat crashed onto the island beach. The sandy particles flew into some of the contestants' eyes. One of them was Mike who groaned and gasped.

"Darn sand!" he complained. "Back in the old days, sand was used for decorations, not for things like dodgeball. Lousy kids!"

The multiple teenager was smacked to consciousness by Cameron.

"Snap it out Mike," the bubble boy cried. However, he stopped when he heard a choking laughter, coming from a purple-haired midget.

"Max!" Chris shouted. "The imp of mischief with a lot of imaginary ideas." The imp seemed offended by this statement.

"Imaginary?!" asked Max. "Those are real ideas! And I am one awesome villain." The imp looked at the other campers, who shook their heads in disbelief.

"Suit yourselves non-believers," grumbled the imp. "But when I win the one million dollars, you will bow down to me! Bow I tell you!"

"Dude, do you want to be falsely eliminated like last season, hmm?" Chris asked. "And if you don't remember why, it's because you couldn't shut up."

"And I curse you for that," the imp replied. He stuck his finger up at the host, who just brushed it off.

"I think Max might be one troubled soul, his family never cares for him," Dawn told the campers. She was caught by glances from the others. "What? It's all over his aura!"

"Maybe someday you would present an aura presentation," Topher told her. Realizing it was a pun, B punched the wannabe host on the back.

The next boat that had arrived wasn't the same as the other contestant. It was rusty and was made out of steel. It also alarmed, like a police car would do.

"Scarlett! Our extremely monstrous villain," Chris said when a red-haired girl was brought with her straitjacket. "She spent some time in custody, after she threatened to blow up the island."

"But luckily, I managed to help herself to another friendly contest of Total Drama," the host explained. "Since this was Total Drama Supreme, everyone's invited to play!"

"So you mean if I called my cousin right now, he would be a contestant?" asked Noah. "You should reword that."

"Fine, what I mean is, since this is Total Drama Supreme, every contestant is invited!" the host reworded. "And speaking of which, I made a deal with Scarlett here."

"I said that I would only play if Max got off my butt," the villainous growled through her prisoner custody mask. "I could have asked for the one million dollars, but apparently, it was _against the rules._ "

She was unstrapped from her custody bonds and was given back her old Total Drama clothes. "And for our next contestant, Alejandro!" the host continued.

All of the first generation and some of the second booed and groaned. The third generation girls, however, awed over the sight of the Spaniard. This made Justin cringe of jealousy.

The third generation boys also cringed of jealousy. Alejandro stepped off the boat and walked to Chris. " _Hola_ Chris", the Spaniard greeted.

"So _mulla,_ Alejandro," Chris told the Spaniard. "You know I don't like that."

Alejandro chuckled. He then took a peek at Heather, who scoffed at the Spaniard. "Oh no, not Al!" Mike gasped.

"You better believe it, cause this time, I will rule with one million dollar _gracias_!" Alejandro told the campers. He later frowned at the multiple teenager. "And don't call me Al."

"And finally!" said Chris. "Our last camper for this season is Sierra!" The final boat drove at an especially high speed where it brought a girl with purple hair. She wheezed and puffed as she saw all fifty campers.

When she saw Cody, she wheezed harder. "CODY!" she screamed as she raced toward the techno geek, who also raced away. He hid behind Cameron.

"Help me," the geek whispered. He managed to see a hyperactive fan girl searching every contestant and asking them where was Cody. But then she spotted Cameron.

"CODY-CAM!" the fangirl squealed. She crushed the bubble boy when she hugged him. When she spotted Cody, she grabbed the geek and hugged the two of them.

"Agh, Mike help," Cameron managed. "And Cody too." Thankfully, Chris called Sierra by her name.

"Sierra, let go of those two," the host ordered. "Ratings are low, and we can't afford an injury from bone-crushing."

"Who said I was crushing bones?" asked the fangirl. She heard a small crack in Cody's arm, but pretended she didn't hear it.

"Chef!" Chris called. The cook walked by again and separated Sierra from Cody and Cameron. The fangirl tried to squirm from the cook's grip but wasn't as strong to do so. In fact, Chef tightened his grip to keep Sierra away.

"Now with that gone," Chris continued,"Let's get back to the rules of this competition. First off, you may have noticed that this is a new island."

"No duh, most of us know that the old island was blown up months ago," Heather said.

"I agree, but what happened to Pahkitew Island?" Sky asked, ignoring the scowls from Dave.

"Good question, you see, that was our original idea for the seventh season, but however, some of the animals got...cuckoo," Chris explained. "So we abandoned that island and decided to make a new one, with the exact structure as the old one, only tweeked."

"Is that why I see a new sign with a bear on it?" asked Gwen. She noted the sign where it was supposed to say, "Camp Wawanakwa," but it foreshadowed a drawing of a bear, that scraped across the words.

"Yep, guess that's why," the host replied. He led the fifty-one contestants to the Campfire Ceremony, which looked like the one from season 6, but had a dock connected to it.

"As always, one camper will be voted off the island," said Chris. "But there is something different. Instead of going to Plaza Da Losers, you will be going to...The Jailhouse of Loserdom!"

"A jail?" asked Lindsay. "But I don't think I did anything wrong. Except maybe, put on the wrong makeup."

"Don't worry, to make it hopefully, not past the twenty-five minute mark," the host replied as he looked at his watch. "I'll explain more later."

He then led the campers at the cafeteria, which was bigger than usual. Across the room was a list of awards for Chef. Some campers eyed them carefully.

"Hmph, this Award for Hefty should be mine, sha-bam!" Lightning said as he kissed his biceps. Dave looked disgusted and became even more disgusted once Owen passed gas in the room.

The party guy, waved it off. "Uh, Chris, where's the confessional?" he asked. "I really need to do some business."

"Sure big guy, it's where you always find it in our old island," the host replied. The party guy walked toward the outhouse where it was used mainly to share plans and dark secrets. As Owen walked, Chris began to explain the confessional.

* * *

 **Confessional** : **I'm** **Owinning** **this** **game**!

Owen: (He sits on the toilet as he farts loudly. Gas is seen everywhere. He sighs after finishing.)

Shawn: I'm going to try to keep my confessions simple because last season, Chris used my confessions against me and Jasmine.

Alejandro: I would have to be careful this season, ever since TDWT, everyone's been treating me like dirt. But, I may have a chance to manipulate those girls from the third generation.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the cafeteria, Chris continued to explain. Owen came in after he was done talking about the awards on the room.

"Now back to the show," the host continued. "This place is where you will be eating Chef's five star meals!"

Chris received a pat on the back from Chef, who was still mangling a squirming Sierra. "Make it six-stars please!" Owen pleaded.

"Dude, you like this grub?" Sam asked, taking his eyes off his DS for one second. "It's a mixture of garbage and barf."

"And it has no protein!" Lightning joined the complains. Both boys kept their mouths shut when Chef threw a knife between the boys' head, missing on purpose.

"Thank you Chef," Chris thanked. "Now that we're done with the cafeteria, let's head on to your very own, new home!"

He led them outside, where there awaited a gate that opened slightly and beautifully. The campers were amazed with the place that they were staying in. There were thirteen houses, each placed in their own separate areas. In the middle was a statue of Chris himself, who stood bravely.

"This is where we're staying?" Scott asked."It looks...pretty!"

"Glad you like it, cause we paid a lot of money for this estate," Chris told them.

"Wait a minute," Gwen said. "Why are you being nice to us, for this season?"

"I know, it just seems so weird to see Chris acting like this," Samey agreed.

"Uh, nobody asked you," Amy told her sweet twin.

"And nobody asked you to butt in," Samey replied back to her evil sister. Soon, they were arranged into a quarrel until finally, Chef let go of Sierra and separated the twins.

"Thank you again Chef, now to answer Gwen's question, a special someone wanted better cabins for all of you guys," the host eyed Courtney carefully. Duncan peeked at her. "And she threatened to sue."

"That sounds like CIT girl right there," Eva said. Everybody glanced at Courtney, who blushed.

"Fine, you caught me," she confessed. "I wanted to fix my mistakes in TDA. You know, the ones where I purposely got better pillows and blankets while you guys got the rusty ones."

Duncan immediately smiled and hugged Courtney.

"Thank you!" he cried. "I love you so much I could kiss you!"

"Duncan stop it!" the CIT pleaded. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Keep calm Mohawk," Noah told the criminal. "You don't want to ruin your character."

Duncan stopped hugging after he heard the schemer's remark. The CIT patted herself when the criminal set her down.

"Anyway, these houses you see are your dorms," Chris continued. "And if you haven't counted, there are thirteen dorms."

Sierra immediately cheered and waved her hand energetically. "I wanna sleep with Cody and Cody-Cam, no one else!"

"Oh, did I say you can choose?" referred the host. "No, we're doing this, Kobold Necromancer Style! You know from that story place called fan something. I forgot, but man. He writes good stories about me. Anyway, we're doing this alphabetically!"

"Noooo!" Sierra cried in sorrow. "I want Cody and Cody-Cam!"

"Sorry Sierra," Chris told her. "Total Drama rules."

The fangirl clinged onto Cody and was grabbed by Chef once again. Soon she was tossed into a dorm farther away. Both the techno geek and the bubble boy sighed in relief.

* * *

 **Confessional** : **Any** **secret** **hidden** **Cody**?

Cody: (sighs happily) Finally, all peace and quiet. No foot messages, thumb-sucking, or underwear basket-weaving. (sighs again)

Sierra: (sobbing manically) Cody...

Cameron: (notices the tear puddles on the ground) Um, was someone crying in here?

* * *

Chris grabbed out a piece of paper. He scanned the entire group of contestants and prepare to announce the roommates.

"In Dorm 1, we'll have Amy, Anne Maria, Alejandro and B. Dorm 2 will be for Beardo-" Chris announced, ignoring the groan from Beardo's beatbox voice. "-Beth, Brick, and Bridgette. Cameron, Cody, Courtney and Dakota, will be roomies in Dorm 3."

Cody gave a high-five Cameron when he heard Chris say that they were roomies.

"Alright Cody!" Cameron cheered proudly when he saw that he had a new friend. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Dorm 4 is for Dave, Dawn, DJ and Duncan," Chris continued. "Dorm 5 welcomes Ella, Eva, Ezekiel and Geoff. Gwen and Harold will join Heather and Izzy in Dorm 6. Jasmine will interact with Jo, Justin and Katie in Dorm 7."

"Wait, that means I'm not with Katie!" Sadie cried.

"Yep it does, also that whining, crying thing won't work this time like it did with TDI," the host told the latter BFF. Sadie was close to tears, but was patted on the head by Katie herself.

"Anyway," the host continued. "Leonard, Leshawna, Lightning, and Lindsay will be staying in Dorm 8. Mike, Noah and Owen will join evil forces with Max in Dorm 9. Rodney will live with Sadie, Sam, and Samey in Dorm 10. Scarlett, Scott, Shawn will bunk in with Sierra in Dorm 11. Staci will annoy the heck out of Sky, Sugar, and Topher in Dorm 12. And finally, Trent, Tyler and Zoey, in Dorm 13."

Zoey shivered. "Dorm 13?" the Indie girl squeaked. "That's pretty unlucky if you ask me."

* * *

 **Confessional** : **Indiana's girlfriend should be Zoey.**

Zoey: Back where I come from, I had a lot of superstitions. One of them was something about bald men. (she shivers) Freaky.

* * *

 **Dorm** **1: Alejandro, Amy, Anne Maria, B**

Alejandro was amazed at the inside dorms, after Chris told the contestants to make enemies with his roommates. He was glad to be in the dorm, since he was roommates with two second and one third generation contestant.

If he was roommates with any first generation contestant, they would have killed him in his sleep, or at least throw him into the docks.

The Spaniard set his luggages into a room which was perfectly decorated and big. It resembled what people would usually see inside a Las Vegas room.

B walked in moments after Alejandro unpacked. "Jeez, you're a fast unpacker," the genius told him. "Could you help me unpack? A lot of robotics."

"Sure, I really need some companions in this season," the Spaniard replied. "They would really kick me off this island once I showed my face in their team."

"So you're unlike Justin," B concluded. Alejandro looked surprised. He sputtered a bit and then managed to speak words.

"Justin?" he asked. "That man is a _verguenza_! I am much more _basante_!"

"So you call Justin a disgrace and that you are more pretty?" B translated. The Spaniard was surprised once again.

"You take any Spanish class?" Alejandro asked. "Know any relative that can speak Spanish?"

"No, just studied the Spanish dictionary for awhile," B replied. He walked away to bring out his robotic equipments.

" _Asombroso_ ," Alejandro said to himself.

* * *

 **Confessional: Let's go span that dish!**

Alejandro: So B can either be a great ally, or a pesky enemy. Still thinking about it.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a room that was farther away from Alejandro and B's, Anne Maria and Amy argued mainly the entire time since Anne Maria unpacked.

"Get your filthy stinky hair, out of my face!" Amy screamed.

"Hey for your information, this is a pouffe!" Anne Maria barked.

"I don't care if it's a marshmallow or pudding, just get it out my face!" the evil twin screamed.

"No, this is fashion!" Anne Maria growled. "You would know if you were popular!"

Amy gasped and tackled the Jersey Shore Reject to the ground. Soon they were in a cat fight, which is not suitable for cameras to see. Alejandro knocked on the room's door, which slowly creaked open as he saw the two girls pulling each other's hair.

"Um, can you guys please stop fighting," the Latino asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to be living a with a less classic Heather and Leshawna," B agreed as he joined Alejandro.

Anne Maria and Amy glared at each other and soon let go. "Fine, just don't annoy me!"

"Don't annoy me either!" Amy shouted back. Both Alejandro and B glanced at each other.

"They're going to get along just fine," B assured the Spaniard.

* * *

 **Dorm 2: Beardo, Brick, Beth, Bridgette**

In the gym, Brick felt like he was doing a fine job exercising. In fact, he had just done thirty pull-ups, took up five minutes of his time working with weight-lifts and was just finishing his routine with push-ups.

At his side was Beardo who was helping contribute a coach's voice. Also on Brick's side was both Beth and Bridgette.

Bridgette was worried about the absence of Geoff, who was in another dorm. "I miss Geoff," she murmured.

"Aww, it's okay," assured Beth. "It's not like he's seeing another girl."

"After all, he has Ezekiel, Eva, and that Snow White girl."

"Ella?" Bridgette asked. The wannabe nodded. "You know, you're right. Ezekiel's maybe hanging out with Geoff right now, and I'm sure he isn't going hit on the girl who had tried to kill me on TDI and on Ella."

"That's the spirit, Bridgette!" Beth said. Meanwhile, Brick had finally finished his workout session and was being led back to the girls by Beardo.

"So Beardo," Brick called.

"It's Be-Ardo!" the beatboxer corrected him.

"Whatever, I just wanted to know why you like beatboxing so much," the cadet said.

"I wanna know too!" Beth squealed. She glanced at Bridgette. "Do you wanna know too?"

"Oh, what the heck," the surfer said to herself. Beardo looked at his curious roommates. With one breath, he told them.

* * *

 **Confessional: Beat up the boxer!**

Beth: Oh my gosh that was so dramatic. Who knew he had a poor childhood!

Brick: Looks like that Beardo kid really needs his stuff. His poor childhood may prove why he's so chubby.

Bridgette: You know when I first saw Beardo, I always thought he had nothing to do. But now he has a reason why he beatboxes.

* * *

 **Dorm 3: Cameron, Cody, Courtney, Dakota**

Cody was immediately a best friend of Cameron. During their conversation, they talked and found a whole lot of similarities.

One of them was the fact of their big brain of technology. Although Cameron was never intrigued into phones, Cody let the bubble boy test out the techno geek's own.

"Oh so that's how a phone works!" Cameron exclaimed. "How come I never knew how fascinating technology was?"

"I don't know, but hey, it's okay," Cody told the bubble-boy. "Almost everyone in this competition has a way with electronics."

"Like Dakota?" Cameron asked. "Say, what is your goal for this season? Besides winning the cash."

"Hopefully get myself a girlfriend as hot as Dakota," Cody confessed. "I want someone else other than Sierra."

"You know, I've observed that you liked almost most of the girls in the third generation," Cameron told the geek.

"Yep, like Sky, Samey, and Ella," Cody sighed in a happy feeling.

"No worries Cody, I believe that you will find yourself a girlfriend," the bubble-boy assured him.

"So the two geeks talking about love?" Courtney asked while leaning on the door that belonged to Cody's room.

"Courtney, the CIT," Cameron said. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, it was getting boring after Dakota fell asleep," the CIT told the two. "Hoping to find love? Don't bet on it, there are fifty-one campers. Some of the single boys may just take them away."

"Take Sky and Dave, sooner or later the two will come back as couples," Courtney told the two.

"Are you trying to act like Dawn?" Cameron asked. The CIT scoffed.

"Nope, it's all theories coming from my gut," she replied.

* * *

 **Confessional: This is all recorded on Cameron.**

Cody: Why did Courtney have to say so? I need someone hot! Not like a creepy Sierra.

Courtney: I know all you Cody fans. "Stop being a total / **censored/** Courtney!" Hey this is Total Drama Supreme. I was kidding when I said Dave and Sky would be back together! They are like brothers and sisters that can't stand each other!

* * *

 **Dorm 4: Dave, Dawn, DJ, Duncan**

Dawn was meditating outside the room of a raging Dave, who laid on the bed while holding back tears.

Inside the mind of Dawn, she saw the past of the whiner's time on Pahkitew Island. He was saddened when he was turned down by Sky. Then later, she saw him get angry and cocky as he tried to destroy the Olympic athlete.

With a frantic open and awakening, Dawn gasped. She saw DJ, with Bunny, on the palm of his hands.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I just came here to apologize," the jock told the moon girl. "You know, for calling you a ghost."

"Don't worry, I get that all the time," the moon girl assured the mama's boy. "One time, I snuck up on this kid who just screamed like a girl, he thought I was a ghost because of my meditating skills."

"So, Dave okay?" DJ asked. Dawn shook her head, as the two heard a small crash inside the room.

"Why'd I ask?" the jock asked. Bunny glanced up at him, which immediately healed his fear.

"I see that your love of animals has given you a pretty aura," Dawn told the jock. "It's a mixture of green and yellow and has a touch of red in it."

"Um, aren't auras like paranormal things that psychics can see?" DJ asked. "Cause if you are one, then."

"It's okay DJ, I look at how troubled some souls really are, for instance, Dave's soul is being troubled by Sky," the moon girl told him. Her explanation was interrupted by a bruised Duncan, who was covered with cuts and scratches.

"Curse you Chris!" the criminal cursed. "Leaving these plants with thorns on them onto the side of our dorms."

"You okay Duncan?" DJ asked. "You wanna go to the infirmary?"

"Nope, I just wanna pummel the guy who pushed me out the window, that little jerk!" Duncan said. He stomped his way towards Dave's room, which was heavily locked. However, the criminal managed to break it down. He found Dave laying on the bed, who was angrily glaring at him.

"Come here you pain in the **/censored/** ," the criminal angrily commanded. DJ and Dawn tried to restrain him from hurting the whiner, but it was too late as he punched the boy in the face. Dave crumbled onto the floor, with a voice that shrieked in pain.

This time, Duncan was able to become easy to restrain as DJ and Dawn pulled him back. "Stop it Duncan!" the moon girl pleaded. "You're going to get arrested if you lay another punch!"

"Oh yeah, and how do you know?" the criminal asked.

"Because I can also tell the future!" she replied. Duncan stopped and stared at Dave who was curled up into a ball, covering his face. DJ helped him up, which his face managed to show a black eye.

"Oh no, what have I done?" the criminal whispered. Dawn patted him on the shoulder, as the criminal tried to think. Then, without warning, he picked up Dave and ran outside, leaving both DJ and Dawn behind.

* * *

 **Confessional: Toucan or Duncan?**

Duncan: Okay, okay, maybe I overreacted a little, but man, that kid has issues pushing me out the window. If he was Courtney, I wouldn't care. But, at least I helped him to the infirmary. (the criminal whimpers) Oh, this is so gonna get on my personal criminal record.

* * *

 **Dorm 5: Ella, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff**

Ezekiel was being taught a lot of lessons for the past thirty minutes. Ever since his elimination on TDI and TDWT, he wanted to know the secrets behind not being the first of his team to be eliminated. His teacher was of course Geoff, and the prairie boy was happy with that. Ella wouldn't know what he was talking about, Eva would want to kill him, and so Geoff was his only choice.

Geoff would also have his own problems like dazing off whenever he thought of Bridgette, or forgetting what he was talking about.

"So, I have to think of what kids these days would talk about, in order to get further?" the prairie boy asked.

"Yep exactly!" the cowboy replied. "You heard what Eva said and I quote, 'you were eliminated for clumsy reasons'."

"So I have to not be clumsy, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Of course bra!" Geoff told him. "People are always getting eliminated because they do something clumsy. For example, Eva was eliminated for accusing us of stealing her MVP player in TDI."

"I remember that!" Ezekiel said. "It was due to Heather that got her eliminated, so our team lost our number one player."

The cowboy stopped his conversation with his eye wide opened. "Wait, you mean Heather did that?"

"Duh, it was all over TV, eh," the prairie boy told him. He was aware that Geoff didn't get a chance to review his time on Total Drama.

"I should've known it was that witch!" the cowboy whimpered as he smacked his forehead.

"Hey, it ain't your fault that Heather stole her MVP player," Ezekiel assured him. "After all, from what I saw, no one noticed! Not even Chris, and it was right next to him!"

"You're right bra," Geoff told the prairie boy while patting his shoulder. "You know, today was a good lesson, try to remember what I told you."

"Don't be clumsy, eh," the prairie boy said. The cowboy smiled as Eva waked in.

"Prairie boy recovered from his sexist disease?" she asked. "Or does he need a bonk on the head to get him to learn."

Ezekiel whimpered like a dog and was about shout an insult until Geoff came to his aid. "Hey now, he's fine, I taught him some use."

Eva flexed her arm and stared at Ezekiel. "Good, he needs to know some girls are better than boys."

The female bully felt a toe on her shoulder and saw Ella, who was whistling. Then she broke out into a song that was like this:

* * *

 _Oh my roommates are just splendid_

 _I felt I've just descended into heaven_

 _With lots of friends, I'll find my prince_

 _And it's been since that I have not wit-_

* * *

Her mouth was clamped shut by Eva who was angrily glaring at her. "Don't do that, again!" she growled.

"Come on Eva, let the girl sing, she could be invited to one of my spectacular parties," Geoff told her.

"That would be wonderful, but I really need a prince," Ella replied. Then she broke into tears. "I don't think I will ever get my prince. Last time, my prince was interested in someone else."

"No worries Ella," Ezekiel assure her. "I'm pretty sure there will be a boyfriend for you."

"Why not Cody?" Geoff asked. "He really digs you."

'You think?" Ella asked.

"It is possible, I mean, he is looking for a date," Eva told her, which really surprised Geoff and Ezekiel. "What? Just because I may have anger issues doesn't mean I can't try to be nice."

"It is true," Geoff told her. "Unless you don't want Sierra to go after him."

Ella gasped. "Does he like her?"

"Nope, he doesn't," Eva replied. "She's as annoying as that Tiger cereal commercial. In fact, she caused a lot of pain to him in TDWT."

"So, you mean I have a chance?" the fairy-tale princess asked.

"Of course!" Geoff exclaimed. "He told me that he thinks you're hot!"

Ella gasped happily. "My prince will come!"

"Ella, will you stop with your prince mishaps!" Eva cringed. After seeing her eyes tremble, she immediately said, "I just meant that you should stop calling your future boyfriend, 'prince'."

"Okay I will, Eva!" the fairy-tale princess squealed. Geoff, Ezekiel and Eva sighed in relief. "Thank you roommates so much!"

* * *

 **Dorm 6: Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy**

* * *

 **Confessional: Head around the corner for a green, hairy iguana.**

Heather: Being stuck in Dorm 6 with all my enemies was torture! Gwen kept on hiding my nail polish away, Harold was too busy geek-talking, and Izzy cannot stop poking my boobs!

* * *

"Stop poking my boobs!" Heather screamed as Izzy poked her. The red-haired had been non-stop touching her breast ever since she had finished unpacking.

"I can't, it's like it's calling me to do so," Izzy replied. Heather squirmed away from the red-haired, but everywhere she went, Izzy would follow.

"Looks like you're having fun," Gwen smirked at Heather. The diva glared at the goth, but was ambushed by Izzy. She angrily tried to toss the red-haired away but she grasped onto the diva's hair.

As Heather screamed, Harold walked beside Gwen. "Is there a cat-fight going on?" he asked. "Cause I like cat-fights."

"Especially when it's Heather and Leshawna?" Gwen asked the nerd. Harold nodded as he saw Izzy chasing Heather around.

Soon later, Heather finally tripped and Izzy managed to regain her view of poking breasts. She laughed creepily as she done so.

* * *

 **Confessional: Creepy laughs equals something's wrong.**

Gwen: Okay, I think Izzy may have had a weird childhood back in her home, and I really don't want to know how she reacts in school.

Harold: What's with Izzy and boobies? I've seen Heather's boobies before and that was not an easy sight.

Izzy: Okay, so basically, Owen wanted me to take a boob test by touching other girls' boobies. So I said, "sure, just give me five bucks."

* * *

 **Dorm 7: Jasmine, Jo, Justin, Katie**

Justin was utterly confused when none of the girls was interested in him. When he asked all of them, they all answered in a bored tone.

Jasmine and Katie said they each had their own boyfriends while Jo answered that she was too smart to fall for a trick that involves beauty.

The model watched as Jo took a nice warm-up jog while Jasmine and Katie were playing a game of catch. Then he spotted a chubby girl who wore the exact clothes as Katie.

"Hi Justin!" the girl waved. Justin waved back as respect.

"Sadie," the model murmured. "So what brings you to Dorm 7?"

"Oh, I just wanted to check up on Katie," the BFF replied. "To see if she had made any friends like I did."

Justin peeked at Jasmine and Katie who were laughing as they threw the ball at each other. "Well, from the looks of it, I think she did."

"Who is it?" Sadie asked. "Huh? Tell me Justin!"

"That Australian girl if you need to know," Jo replied when she dashed her way towards her dorm. "Say, why aren't you hanging out with your friends at your dorm?"

"I just wanted to check up on Katie, you know, to make sure she's okay," the BFF replied to the girl jock, who was now stretching her arms.

"She's fine Sadie," Justin assured her. "She's playing catch with Jasmine, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Playing catch?" Sadie repeated. "Ooh, I wanna play too!"

And with moments off, she ran toward the two girls, who were delighted to have a third player.

"Eeh!" Katie squealed when her BFF arrived. "Sadie, I want you to meet Jasmine! She's like, totally awesome!"

"So you're Sadie?" the Australian asked. "Katie has told lots about you, and she also mentioned that you helped her get a boyfriend? How did you manage to do that?"

"Long story," was Sadie's reply.

* * *

 **Confessional: Said so...**

Sadie: Okay, so basically, Katie and I took a shopping trip to a nearby mall, and she saw Noah there! So I told him that Katie adored him and he did say that he adored Katie back. And it was so romantic and stuff! (she squeals in delight)

Katie: Can I just say how awesome Jasmine is. I mean she's beyond awesome!

Jasmine: Ha! That's fifty bucks for me Shawn!

* * *

 **Dorm 8: Leonard, Leshawna, Lightning, Lindsay**

Now Lightning was getting on Leshawna's last nerves. His numerous bicep kissing and speech on how awesome he was, really wanted to give him a heart attack.

Leshawna was trying very desperately to punch the determined jock in the gut. Luckily, Lindsay would appear at right time to stop the sister, since she would ask stupid questions. This gave Leshawna hope.

"Sauna, can you help me?" Lindsay asked. "Lenny is driving me insane with all his magic!"

"No worries!" Lightning immediately called. "Lightning to the rescue!"

The determined jock raced into Leonard's room, and was ready to give the wizard a black eye. However, Leshawna restrained him before he could do so.

"What're you doing sister?" the jock asked. "Can't you see I'm trying to save the day?"

"More like ruining the day," the sister jumbled. "Look, Lindsay meant that Leonard needs a little talking before-"

Her statement was cut short when Leonard pointed his wand at Lightning. "Stay back!" the wizard called. "I have the power of magic!"

"Man, that black boy has been watching too much Harry Potter," Leshawna finally said.

"Leshaniqua!" Lindsay yelled. "Run away! He's going to kill you!"

"Oh please, only two buffaloes and a tiger can kill me!" the sister assured the dumb princess.

"Lightning can do better!" Lightning said, still trying to struggle from the restraints. "It will take five buffaloes, two tigers, and a shark to kill me!"

Leshawna stared at the jock glumly, and then tackled him down. Leonard and Lindsay looked away as the sister cursed at the jock. Moments later, the jock was wounded, not so badly though.

"No worries, I can heal you with my magic!" Leonard told the jock.

"I don't believe in magic," Lightning managed to choke out. The wizard gasped in fright and kicked the jock.

"Is Lightbulb going to be alright?" Lindsay asked. Leshawna laughed.

"Oh please, it's like what he said, 'It will take five buffaloes, two tigers, and a shark to kill me!'" the sister quoted, while laughing.

* * *

 **Confessional: The lighting is real bad...**

Lightning: (he, for some weird reason, is healed from his injuries) No one does that to Lightning! That girl is going down!

Lindsay: I still feel bad for Lego, he was really hurt.

* * *

 **Dorm 9: Max, Mike, Noah, Owen**

Everything went awry in Dorm 9 because of Max. And it was not just him, but the robot. The evil failure went to invent his robot companion, which was merely the size himself, and was made out of parts from the Drama Machine.

He also persuaded Noah to help him with his schemes, and although the cynical schemer had no intension of becoming evil, he reluctantly done so.

And of course, the robot malfunctioned and was doing some absurd things, like for say, chasing the dorm mates around the dorm.

"How can you not know that water conducts electricity?!" Noah screamed. "Man, Scarlett was right about you!"

"Well if you need to know," Max screamed back while running. "I was too busy thinking of my diabolical plot!"

"Sweet mercy!" Owen yelled. "So this is what a moving popcorn machine would be like!"

"We're running from a robot that can shoot laser-beams from its eyes and that can pull a cuss word everywhere it goes, and you're thinking about popcorn?!" Mike scolded.

"But popcorn sounds good right now!" the jolly giant told the teenager. As he said that, the angry robot pulled out it's seventh cuss word.

Owen was now wide-eyed and he began to run faster than anyone else. The jolly giant was now heading into the bathroom, while the robot was getting closer to Mike.

With one pinch of its claws, the robot ripped off Mike's shirt. The teenager gasped for air and had his hair folded back like a gangster.

"Say, what's going on in this dump?" he said.

"Mike, what're you doing?!" Owen screamed as he watched in the bathroom.

"You're going to get killed!" Noah agreed. The two boys were wide-eyed and shocked, while Max just seemed a little interested.

"It's not Mike, it's Vito!" the gangster teenager told them. "And what in the blazes are you talking about?"

Vito managed to dodge a laser from the robot, that was surprisingly patiently waiting for him to finish introducing himself.

"Oh this thing?" Vito asked, jerking his thumb at the robot. "Hasta La Vista you mechanical geyser."

He punched the robot in one major hit that immediately destroyed the troubled bot.

"Man, thanks Vito," Owen thanked the gangster teenager. The jolly giant constantly shook hands with Vito who didn't seem to care.

"Uh, dude, can you put your shirt back on?" asked Noah. "It's really getting on my nerves."

"Yes, you definitely should!" agreed a rather angry Max. "You should be ashamed of yourself, destroying my robot companion!"

Vito looked at the evil midget, who was glaring straight at him. The gangster teen soon punched Max in the face and shrugged when he moaned.

* * *

 **Confessional: Whose the guy that lives in the evil, haunted dorm?**

Vito: Ain't know one tells Vito what to do. (He brings out an extra shirt and throws it in the air, which lands perfectly to fit. Vito gasps) Um, what just happened.

Max: (He is severely injured) That fool shall pay!

* * *

 **Dorm 10: Rodney, Sadie, Sam, Samey**

Rodney was feeling lonely, even though he did have three other dorm mates. However, all of them was too busy.

Sam was too busy taking his time playing video games. With each fast taps on the game console, the game geek was uninterested in anything was going on.

For Samey, she was watching Sam play his game. The hefty farmer sighed and and stared at the ground for a few moments until Sadie finally returned.

She was covered with sweat and dirt as she smiled at Rodney. "Sadie, finally someone to talk to!" the hefty famer exclaimed.

"Why?" asked the BFF. "You bored?"

"Yeah, Samey and Sam are just playing that electrical beeping thingy," Rodney replied.

"It's called a video game console, or more specifically, the Nintendo DS," Sam called towards the hefty farmer, without taking his eyes off the console.

Samey looked at both Rodney and Sadie and smiled. The BFF smiled back, while Rodney just got confused.

The good twin finally walked away from Sam, though the gamer didn't take any notice of this. "So Sadie," she said. "Um, you got a moment?"

The BFF nodded. The two girls left Rodney as he continued to watch Sam. In the bathroom, Sadie and Samey both squealed of joy.

"I didn't know you have a crush on someone on this island!" Sadie squealed.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone," the good twin insisted.

"My lips are sealed," Sadie replied, mimicking on zipping her mouth shut. "So who is it? Oh wait, don't tell me. Is it Cody?"

"How'd you know?" Samey asked, surprisingly. She blushed as she thought of a geek like Cody.

"It was so obvious!" the BFF replied to the good twin. "After all, I saw how Cody reacted to you."

Samey blushed again, this time a little. She smiled and chuckled at the thought of being Cody's girlfriend.

"But you gotta be careful," Sadie warned her. "For all I know, three other girls like Cody too."

The good twin's face turned from red to pale. "Who are they?" she asked.

"Sierra, though I know Cody wouldn't want to hang out with her, Ella, and Sky," the BFF replied. "Oh, I just love Love Squares."

* * *

 **Confessional: Love Square Up!**

Samey: Oh no! Three girls like Cody?! Now this is serious competition. Maybe I can win Cody, if Amy doesn't get in the way.

Sadie: Oh, I just love Love Squares. (she swoons)

* * *

 **Dorm 11: Scarlett, Scott, Shawn, Sierra**

Scott was getting furious with all of Sierra's sobbing noises and her cry to Cody and Cameron. And it wasn't only him, Scarlett looked as if she were to punch a ship.

With all the crying within forty minutes, Scarlett stomped up to the bathroom that Sierra was whining in and punched a hole in the middle.

"Alright listen you little crying girlie-girl," she fumed. "I had enough of you crying within forty minutes in this dorm, and I want you to shut up!"

This caused Sierra to cry harder than before. The evil mistress sighed and was ready to give the fangirl a hard smack across the face until Scott managed to stop her.

"Calm down Red," he said as he restrained her from punching a fan. "She's just crying over two boys that don't like her."

"They do too like me!" Sierra yelled, getting up from the bathroom floor. "Just watch, any moment they will come barging in and kissing me!"

"You wish," Scarlett mumbled as she was finally let go of her restraints.

The dorm got quiet as Sierra waited for a knock on the door. After two minutes, there was a knock on the door. Happily, the fangirl raced towards the door and opened it. Instead of Cody or Cameron, she found Shawn, who struggling to hold his luggage.

"You're not Cody or Cameron," Sierra frowned.

"No wait!" Shawn tried to tell the fangirl, but it was too late, as the door shut completely on the zombie nut.

"So, your boyfriends failed to show up?" Scott asked, quite amused at the frowning fangirl.

Scarlett opened the door and carried Shawn's luggage with no sweat. "Seriously?" she asked. "You wasted forty minutes just trying to carry this?"

"What's in there?" Scott joined in. "Dumbbells?"

"Zombie Hunting Equipment," Shawn replied. "Or ZHE, never leave home without it."

* * *

 **Confessional: Dumb freakin bells.**

Scott: I feel like Chris is inviting way too much of these weirdos onto this show.

Sierra: (sobbing hysterically)

Shawn: (He walks and notices a puddle on the ground) Um, did the toilet spring a leak?

* * *

 **Dorm 12: Staci, Sky, Sugar, Topher**

Sky's ears were about to burst and explode. Ever since she met her other roommate Staci, the liar was going on non-stop on how her ancestors invented random items. When Topher and Sugar joined in, the liar started to yap even more.

Sugar was the only one to be satisfyingly interested in those lies. "Can you tell her to stop?" Sky asked, covering her ears.

"No way, she's getting to the best part," was the cow girl's replied. She ignored the fact that both Sky and Topher had their eyes twitching.

"Come on Topher, let's go to the other room," Sky suggested. The wannabe Chris nodded and followed the athlete to another room. However, even from there the two could still hear Staci's competitive lies.

"One day, she'll meet someone whose a lot annoying than her," Topher grumbled. "See how she likes it. Now I don't have time to become the second Chris!"

"I really want to go vote off Staci," the athlete grumbled. "Going to be a pain in this dorm if she's here."

"Alright, but if we get a chance," Topher agreed. He raised his pinkie and shook Sky's pinkie. "Let's vow to vote off Staci!"

Behind the door to Sky and Topher, Sugar eyed them carefully. "Not on my watch," the cow girl murmured.

She went to Staci's room but before she knew it, Staci had already fallen asleep. And plus, the liar was a heavy sleeper, since numerous times Sugar had to get her up. Eventually the cow girl quit and decided to rest with the liar.

* * *

 **Confessional: Liar liar, pants on fire!**

Sugar: I ain't gonna let that athlete and wannabe get to my friend. I'll eliminate them if it's the last thing I do!

Sky: It's no wonder Staci was eliminated first on TDRI. If we're lucky, she might be off today.

Topher: Finally, some relaxation for me and my phone. You know, I'll be texting in here until the challenge starts. (someone knocks on the door)

Heather (outside): Oh no! You are not staying in here to text when I'm standing out here. A beauty queen needs to do her business.

* * *

 **Dorm 13: Trent, Tyler, Zoey**

Trent, Tyler, and Zoey were all wide-eyed in shock. This dorm was a lot different than the others. First off, it had a bad paint job, with wallpaper all dusty and gray. The furniture was filled with cobwebs and one even had spider eggs in them. Tyler hopped on the sofa, which easily launched him onto the ceiling.

"Man, this stinks!" the jock groaned. "We only have three people in this dorm, everything needs a paint job, and the interns should start cleaning this place up!"

"Dude, I know, right?" Trent agreed. "Cobwebs? Spider eggs?"

"And you guys were wondering why I hate the number 13," Zoey added. "It's like Chris was planning for this one."

"Well, I guess we should make the best of it," Tyler told his two dorm mates. He sat on a chair which out came a big spider. The jock yelped and stood inches away from it.

Zoey hid behind Trent, who was hugging his guitar. "I think it's best to-" the guitarist's sentence was cut short when the spider leaped towards him. With a shrilish cry, Trent ran outside.

Tyler and Zoey followed and they shut the door behind them. "Now I know why Cameron was afraid of spiders," Zoey said, gasping for air.

"What do we do now?" Tyler asked. "We can't stay in that dorm, it's way too creepy!"

Trent looked across the other twelve dorms. Then, an idea struck toward him. "Maybe, we could stay in another dorm?"

"Best be that, I'm going to stay in Mike's dorm," Zoey told them.

"I'll be in whichever dorm Lindsay's in," Tyler said.

"And I'll take Gwen's," Trent added. Soon, the trio separated to some other dorms.

* * *

 **Confessional: Spider pig, spider pig, does whatever a spider pig does.**

Trent: That was the most terrifying moment of my entire life! Seriously Chris, there's no telling whether that spider could've been poisonous.

Tyler: Glad that's over, and now I can hang out with Lindsay.

Zoey: I'm actually pretty okay with staying in Mike's dorm, even though it's full of guys.

Chris: Just to be clear, that spider just nested into the dorm since yesterday. And it's highly poisonous, which is why we never got rid of it.

* * *

Chris blew his air horn into his megaphone where it shocked most people. Staci woke up from her sleep and ignored Sugar's pleas whilst everyone got out of their dorms. "Alright campers, we gave you plenty of time, and I see some had already made enemies," the host said through his megaphone. He eyed Amy and Anne Maria carefully. Then at Duncan and Dave, who were scowling at each, with the whiner having a black eye.

"Not bad," Chris continued. "But we could have had more enemies, or at least fights."

The campers stared at him blankly. "Anyway, let's head down to the starting point of your first challenge, follow me!"

As the campers followed, Chris looked at the camera...

* * *

 **What challenge awaits the campers?**

 **Which team will survive this first challenge?**

 **Which team will lose?**

 **And who will be the eliminated loser?**

 **Tune in next time on...**

 **TOTAL**

 **DRAMA**

 **SUPREME!**

* * *

 **For those who want to take a cheat sheet on all of the contestants...**

 **Alejandro- The Spaniard**

 **Amy- The Bad Twin**

 **Anne Maria- The Jersey Shore Reject**

 **B- The Silent Genius**

 **Beardo- The Beat Boxer**

 **Beth- The Wannabe**

 **Brick- The Cadet**

 **Bridgette- The Surfer Gal**

 **Cameron- The Bubble Boy**

 **Cody- The Techno Geek**

 **Courtney- The CIT**

 **Dakota- The Fame Monger**

 **Dave- The Whiner**

 **Dawn- The Moon Child**

 **DJ- The Heartfelt Jock**

 **Duncan- The Juvenile Delinquent**

 **Ella- The Fairy-Tale Princess**

 **Eva- The Female Bully**

 **Ezekiel- The Prairie Boy**

 **Geoff- The Cowboy**

 **Gwen- The Goth**

 **Harold- The Geek**

 **Heather- The Queen Bee**

 **Izzy- The Psycho**

 **Jasmine- The Australian**

 **Jo- The Lady Jock**

 **Justin- The Model**

 **Katie- The BFF**

 **Leonard- The Wizard**

 **Leshawna- The Sister**

 **Lightning- The Overachiever**

 **Lindsay- The Dumb Princess**

 **Max- The Evil Failure**

 **Mike- The Teenager**

 **Noah- The Schemer**

 **Owen- The Party Guy**

 **Rodney- The Country Boy**

 **Sadie- The Other BFF**

 **Sam- The Gamer**

 **Samey- The Good Twin**

 **Scarlett- The Evil Mistress**

 **Scott- The Farmer Jerk**

 **Shawn- The Zombie Nut**

 **Sierra- The Fangirl**

 **Sky- The Athlete**

 **Staci- The Liar**

 **Sugar- The Cow Girl**

 **Topher- The Wannabe Chris**

 **Trent- The Guitarist**

 **Tyler- The Jock**

 **Zoey- The Indie Girl**

* * *

 **Next time on Total Drama Supreme...**

 **The campers endure an obstacle course. Four teams, one winner, one loser, and one eliminated contestant. Who do you think it will be? Who do you think Cody's girlfriend should be: Samey, Sky, or Ella? Let me know and don't forget to review on what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fifty-One Campers Part 2

**Chapter 2- The Fifty-One Campers Part 2**

* * *

Disclaimer-I do not own Total Drama or any of the movies that are going to be in this season. All rights reserved belongs Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and many others that are associated with this show.

Note- I am trying to base this season almost exactly like the show itself, so you won't be hearing words like "hell" or any curse word. In fact, they will be censored, like the last part. Also, it took me about three weeks to write the first chapter, so I'm not sure how long it will take me to update another chapter. Hope it won't be too long!

Also, thanks for the feedback you have given me. I'll keep the tallies of Cody's girlfriend in hand. Now, without further to do, on with the show!

* * *

 **Day 1 Part 2- The Five-Star Obstacle Course**

* * *

Previously (if you haven't read the first chapter) on Total Drama Supreme...

Fifty-one campers from three different generations, return to another fantastic Total Drama season. And everything just got dramatic as usual. Dave still held a grudge toward Sky since Pahkitew, and just made good friends, and when I say friends, I mean enemies, with Duncan.

Anne Maria and Amy turned into great enemies as well. And my favorite, Dawn still holds a grudge against Scott. B has a new robot friend. Cody has three new crushes. Sierra is Cody maniac, no offense. And a lot of friendships were made, shocker.

But now the tension is rising in the fifty-one campers' first challenge...

 **Who will win?**

 **Who will lose?**

 **And who will be the crybaby on a shameful elimination?**

 **Find out, right here. Right now. On...**

 **TOTAL**

 **DRAMA**

 **SUPREME!**

(intro cue)

* * *

Chris led the campers through the forest, and was being watched by some very confused wildlife. Even though it made the host himself uneasy, no one was shivering as much as Bridgette.

"Hey babe," Geoff called Bridgette. "Something wrong?"

"Geoff, you know me," the surfer replied. "I'm afraid of the woods."

"Really eh?" Ezekiel asked, overhearing the couple's conversation. "I thought you were afraid of _being alone_ in the woods."

Bridgette glared at the prairie boy, but was eased by Geoff's hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Bridgette," the cowboy assured her. "Ezekiel's reformed, and he's a great friend now. Plus it's actually true what he said. You are afraid of being _alone_ in the woods."

"Well, it's not just that," Bridgette told the cowboy. "It's-"

Her confession was cut short by Noah, who was overhearing the surfer's complaints. "What?" he asked. "The fact that all the animals are looking at us as if we're clowns in a coffee shop that was seriously infested with invisible rattlesnakes?"

The surfer gal frowned. "What's with boys interrupting a girl's sentence?"

A couple of feet away, Zoey, Mike, and Cameron talked to Cody while walking. The geek was asking for advice to find a girlfriend.

"Finding a girlfriend is easy," Mike said. "Just look at Zoey and me, we've been a couple before TDRI started."

"Actually, you guys met each other and became a couple that fast," Cameron told the teenager. "Cody, is trying to figure out which girl he should have as his girlfriend."

His eyes were directly pointed towards Sky, Samey, and Ella as he spoke. The fairy-tale princess looked back at Sky and Samey.

"Friends," she said. "I wish you luck on becoming Cody's princess."

Samey and Sky glanced at each other. "What exactly do you mean?" Sky asked.

"Well, it is a friendly competition after all!" Ella replied.

"Uh, no," Samey told her. "It's actually us being Sierra, only less crazy."

She jerked her thumb at a frantic Sierra, looking desperately everywhere for Cody and Cameron. She didn't really see where Cameron was but she did spot Cody behind Owen.

The geek waved at Samey who waved back. However, the fangirl immediately raced toward the geek, but was pulled aside by Chef.

Chris finally led the campers to a starting point, with Chris's face implanted on a flag.

"Ooh, so this is a Supreme challenge," said Scott. "What's the next challenge, stealing candy from a baby?"

Leshawna smacked the jerk, hard on the back. "Shush, don't give him ideas!"

"It's okay Leshawna," Chris smirked. "I don't think the producers will allow to do that to babies."

"Anyway," the host continued. "To start off a Supreme season, we're going to have a Supreme challenge! The Five-Star Obstacle Course!"

"Five-star?" Jo asked. "What makes it five-stars? I'll take it on."

"The reason for the five ratings, are because of the five obstacles you have to endure," Chris told them. "And they aren't easy, because you'll be enduring: The Lion's Den, The Fists, The Rolling Pins, The Boot, and the Salad Spinner."

"That's sha-easy!" Lightning insisted. Leshawna just simply rolled her eyes.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

* * *

 **Confessional: Smirk, smirk, smirk.**

Lightning: Lightning will win this! I will carry on and beat on all these suckers!

Sam: I'm getting bad déjà vu. I think we already did this challenge.

* * *

"Your goal for this challenge is to be the first team to have all your teammates across the finish, or at least more, in a matter of eight hours," Chris explained.

"So is that how tough the challenge will be?" Zoey asked.

"And why are we still doing teams?" Jo added. "I rather do a challenge myself."

"Teamwork boosts rating," the host replied. "Fighting while cooperating actually brings more viewers."

"And now the teams, we will have the original Screaming Gophers and Killer Bass team return," Chris said. "But let's change the name, Screaming Gophers will now be known as, the Dramatic Ducks. The Killer Bass, will turn into the Island Iguanas."

"What's so dramatic about a duck?" Beth asked. "I only find them cute and fun."

"Yeah, imagine a duck waddling by right now, reciting Shakespeare," Noah smirked. His smile was dropped when a duck arrived quacking a line from one of Shakespeare's poems.

"Anyway, our second generation campers will be in one team, as of the third generation," Chris continued. "The second generation team will be, the Vengeful Vultures. The third will be the Pahkitew Pandas."

"Wait Chris, what about me and Sierra, we were newcomers in TDWT," Alejandro pointed.

"Ah yes, well," Chris thought for a moment and then continued. "Alejandro, you could be part of the Dramatic Ducks, since they all hate you. And Sierra, Island Iguanas."

"But, I'm not with Cody!" the fangirl complained.

The host ignored her as he continued to explain. "Alright campers, start up at the starting line."

"Um, Chris?" Courtney called. "I would like to point out that the teams are really uneven."

"Well how else was I supposed to divide you guys up into an even team?" the host asked. The CIT scoffed.

The four teams packed on the starting point, some stared glumly at the Chris poster.

"His cleft chin still looks like a butt," Scott said.

Chris frowned as he overheard Scott's word. "On your mark, get set...GO!"

Most of the campers jogged and ran their way through the woods, as others decided to walk. One of them was Bridgette, who was getting even more afraid.

* * *

 **Confessional: Whose afraid of the big, bad woods.**

Bridgette: Why do we have to do a challenge in the woods? Couldn't we do it near our dorms, or better yet, the beach?

Scott: So, an obstacle course? This will be child's play. I always hop over the pig at my house.

* * *

 **Before we start the challenge, let's clear things up for the teams:**

 **Dramatic Ducks- Justin, Noah, Owen, Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay, Beth, Cody, Izzy, Trent, Alejandro**

 **Island Iguanas- Courtney, Harold, Duncan, Sadie, Katie, Tyler, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Sierra**

 **Vengeful Vultures- Scott, Staci, Dawn, B, Dakota, Mike, Zoey, Anne Maria, Sam, Jo, Lightning, Brick, Cameron**

 **Pahkitew Pandas- Beardo, Leonard, Amy, Rodney, Samey, Ella, Dave, Max, Scarlett, Topher, Shawn, Sky, Jasmine, Sugar**

* * *

The four teams raced across the woods, avoiding crossing deers and raccoons. Tyler managed to run into a goat, that chased him back to the starting point.

For those who were walking, and there were very few of them, Chris blew his air horn as he watched the walkers run.

Owen and Noah were amongst one of the running walkers, but were quickly pulled into the bushes. They found Mike and Max, all down and keeping their voice low.

"Okay, why'd you bring us here for?" Noah asked. "Can't you see we're trying to run and catch up with the others?"

"Sorry, but Max wanted to announce a dorm mate meeting," Mike replied. The teenager peeked at Max, who was so short, that he didn't need to squat.

"Alright henchmen, we're going to do something very devious," the evil midget said. He rubbed his hands in a menacing way, but Noah couldn't help but wonder.

"Did you just call us your henchmen?" he asked.

"And what devious things are we even doing?" Owen added.

"We're going to sabotage the other teams!" Max replied.

"Uh, the only team we can sabotage are the Island Iguanas," Noah pointed. "Because Owen and I are in Dramatic Ducks, Mike's in Vengeful Vultures, and you're in the Pandas."

"Then that's the team we're sabotaging!" Max said gleefully. Then with out of nowhere, Scarlett appeared behind the bushes.

"So, sabotaging a team?" she asked. "Count me in!"

* * *

Most of the members of the four teams, spent their competition on rivalry. Amy and Anne Maria pulled each other, each desperate to be in first.

Jo, Lightning, and Brick, even though they were on the same team, would glare at each other trying hard to win over leadership.

Dave just ignored all the drama happening within the teams. In fact, he along with Jasmine, Shawn, Sky, and Samey, all managed to regain first place for the Pandas.

Sky managed to notice Dave's black eye as she ran beside him. "Oh my gosh," Sky said. "What happened to your eye Dave?"

"Why do you care," the whiner asked. "You have another boyfriend, so stop touching up to me."

"I broke up with Keith," the athlete told Dave. "We had falling out when he heard I liked you."

Dave looked at her innocent face, then looked away. "Save your lies," he scoffed.

The whiner quickly dashed away from Sky. The athlete peeked at Jasmine. "Oh, Jasmine," she cried. "What should I do? You always have good words."

"Me?" the outback asked. "I ruined your relationship, I don't think you want advice from me."

"Yes, I do!" Sky argued. She sighed. "Maybe it's better if I hang out with Cody."

"What?" Jasmine asked. "You can't just abandon your crush, you have to win him back. Prove to him that you really love him!"

Sky looked up and smiled. "Thanks Jasmine."

When she saw Dave up ahead, ignoring the fact that a Sky was right behind him, she confidently tried to jock up to him. But then, Dave was blasted up into the air.

"Dave!" the athlete shouted. She was going to catch the whiner until she was pushed to the side by Shawn.

"What the heck Shawn?!" the athlete cried.

"Don't move!" the zombie nut told her. "We're in a minefield!"

Sky looked around, and saw a helpless little bird landing on the ground. Then the floor exploded and launched the bird away.

She gulped as she saw this.

* * *

Max, Scarlett, Noah, Mike, and Owen, made a trap for the Iguanas. And with Noah's knowledge, Scarlett's skills, and Mike's Manitoba ways, they managed to complete it in a matter of minutes.

However, much to their dismay, a couple of Iguanas ran past the trap. One actually stepped on it and he still didn't fall.

The only Iguanas behind were Courtney, Duncan, and Sierra. Courtney and Duncan each tried to pull a crying Sierra. At last they finally reached the trap and fell in.

"Alright, who placed this trap here?" Duncan asked.

"It can be none other than Chris!" Courtney yelled. "I will sue you for putting this trap here!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Watch out for those booby-traps.**

Chris: Traps? What traps? I don't remember installing any traps near the starting line. But I do know, who placed that trap there. (chuckles)

Duncan: Chris thinks that putting traps just to slow my team down is funny? Well, I'll show him funny! And I'll show Sierra why you shouldn't be complaining over guys who doesn't like her.

* * *

At long last, the teams managed to catch up to the Pandas. But then they realized the hard way, that they were racing on a minefield. "Hey Al," Scott called, as he raced across the field. "You know what you get if a chicken crosses a minefield? A cooked chicken!"

The farmer jerk laughed at his joke as Alejandro scowled. He was doing really well until he was blasted into the sky. Cody carefully walked across, while Lindsay just ran ahead screaming. Surprisingly, she managed to not get hit.

Cody was easily distracted by this, but he was even more distracted by Ella, who went her way of dancing onto the field. Then Sugar waited by her side and pushed her down, launching her into the air. Angered, the geek stormed up to the pageant queen and pushed her onto another hidden mine.

Izzy did some flips and successfully took first place for the Dramatic Ducks. "Hey, red-head, no stealing victory!" Lightning told her.

Back on the minefield, Owen, Noah, Max, Mike, and Scarlett headed back to their teams, but then they caused a lot of mines to be blown up. One even launched Harold backwards. "Whose crazy idea was it to place a minefield?!" Noah asked.

* * *

Chris watched as the campers suffered from the minefield. "So, the minefield your idea?" the host asked Chef.

The cook nodded mischieviously and the two shared a good laugh, until Alejandro landed face-first into the finish line.

"Nice Al!" Chris said. "That was an awesome skip, now you can just enjoy watching the others suffer pain."

The Spaniard muffled something in the dirt, and the host tried to lean in to hear. When Chef carried him up from the ground, Alejandro said, "Take me to the infirmary!"

The cook did so and as he healed, Chris continued to watch the other campers.

* * *

The first team to reach the Lion's Den were the Vultures, who managed to race ahead of Izzy.

"Whoa, it's so dark in there," Brick squeaked. "I think we should go around the cave."

"No way cadet," Jo replied. "This is faster."

"And dangerous!" Zoey added. "I agree with Brick, maybe I should go around the cave."

"If she's not going, then I'm not going either!" Anne Maria agreed.

Jo fumed at this. "Fine! Who ever wants to go around the cave, be happy to go the long way, whoever's with me, let's go!"

Cameron and Mike happily joined Zoey and Brick on their way, but felt squeamish when Anne Maria joined. Sam, Dakota, and Staci decided to join them too. Jo's group, which were B, Dawn, Lightning, and Scott headed into the cave. Brick's went around.

Inside the cave, everything was super dark, no light was shown, in fact, Lightning managed to go around a full on circle, while Scott simply bumped into the same rock. "Okay team, let's hold hands so we can stay together," Jo ordered.

"Wow B, your hands are rough," Dawn had told the genius when she held hands with him.

"Alright, time to activate flashlight mode," B said. He pressed a button on his robot and immediately, there was a flashlight.

"Good work, brainy," complimented Jo. "Now come on!" Let's show those lions what we're really made of!"

"Oh my, don't do that to those lions," Dawn protested. "Just because a lion tried to attack you in a zoo, doesn't mean you have to hurt them."

"That lion tried to eat me and-" the female jock quickly had her eyes wide opened. "Say how did you know a lion attacked me at a zoo?"

"When you said something about lions, it just popped up all over your aura," the moon girl replied.

"No wonder Scott had you eliminated," Jo grumbled to herself.

* * *

 **Confessional: Don't you dare be lion to me.**

Jo: Lions, they were always an enemy of mine. Ever since I was a little kid, I went to the zoo, and this time, the zookeepers brought in four new lions for the new African Zone. Apparently one managed to escape and it lunged at me. Luckily, the cop was there to save me from getting ripped to shreds. It was a pain. And now that same lion had become a sensation!

Dawn: Jo had a really bad childhood. Her parents were very abusive and mean, poor Jo.

B: Amazing how the aura life can be.

* * *

Continuing to walk in the cave, the first half of the Vultures spotted bats, sleeping soundly in the ceiling. Scott attempted to throw a rock at one, but Dawn warned him that once one is awake, all are. They finally found the sleeping lions in the cave, which were guarding the entrance.

"How the heck does Chris even train the lions to guard the path out?" Scott asked himself. The team tip-toed silently until Lightning accidentally stepped on a tail. Scared, the jock immediately dashed out the cave. Jo, Dawn, and B came next.

However, Scott stayed behind, hiding behind a rock and preparing to sabotage the others.

* * *

The other half of the Vultures walked peacefully out of the cave. However, Brick was starting to regret taking the long way.

"I'm pretty worried that Jo and the others might be hurt," the cadet said.

"Quit your talking and keep moving," Anne Maria barked. "I need to look pretty for Vito."

Zoey sighed in disbelief. "Seriously, you still remembered Vito?"

"Yes Red," she replied. "And any minute we would be hanging out and kissing and-"

Zoey ignored the rest of what she said, since it was pretty disgusting. She headed toward Mike and smiled.

"So Zoey, about Anne Maria and me in TDRI, are you still mad about that?" the multiple teenager asked.

"Heck no," she replied. "I'm only mad at Vito for dating such a devious girl."

"Hey!" Anne Maria called. "I heard that!"

"The point being is, I hope you would stop changing into Vito," she said.

"I know, but it's really hard to keep my shirt on with fifty-one people around to pull me," Mike replied. Zoey pressed her face up to Mike.

"Don't worry, I'll help you," she whispered. And soon the two fell and kissed each other in the bushes. However, they fell into a pit. Brick and Cameron raced toward the two and saw a hole, with Mike and Zoey in it.

"Don't worry about us!" Mike called. "There's a tunnel, we'll meet with you later."

When the couple ran off, Brick looked at his teammates. "Alright group, head forward!"

* * *

 **Confessional: That's a hole lot of words you got there.**

Chris: That hole was _my_ idea. That's what the cheaters get for going around.

Mike: Zoey's right, I should be more protective over my shirt. I can't have Vito around in front of Anne Maria. Better if she's off now, then I could use Vito.

* * *

The Pandas were the next team to arrive to the Lion's Den, and unlike the Vultures, they didn't stop to argue about the darkness.

With Dave gone, Sky felt as if she just lost a family member. But yet she still had to keep on winning.

Jasmine bravely led the group inside the cave, and saw how dark it was.

"If we see the lions," Amy said. "I'll make sure Samey's the one to get eaten first."

"Stop being such a **/censored/** ," Samey cursed.

Amy gasped at this and scowled at her twin. "You dare curse at your own sister?"

* * *

 **Confessional: There's no cure for a curse.**

Samey: Wow, I don't think I ever cursed at my sister before. It feels so good. Maybe I should do it more often!

Amy: (she crosses her arms and scowls at the camera) How dare Spare-me for cursing at me. Mom, if you're watching this, please tell me you're going to ground Samey.

* * *

The went around in a circle around a large rock. It was until Shawn managed to point that out. Scarlett, with her smart thinking, created a torch by tying a bunch of sticks together and then striking a rock.

"Scarlett, you've got style!" Beardo told her in his swag voice.

"I know right?" Rodney said, staring lovely at the red head. "That's why I love her!"

"Wait, what did you say Rodney?" Sky asked.

The country boy started to sweat, but luckily Shawn came to his aid.

"It was nothing Sky," he said. "Rodney's still learning."

The athlete shrugged and walked away. Rodney thanked Shawn as they watched her follow Scarlett.

They found the lions, sleeping soundly right next to the exit. Scott saw the team and got ready to prepare a sabotage.

"Okay team, just like TDPI," Jasmine told her team. She quietly tiptoed, but however, Scott threw a rock.

Though the farmer was aiming for Jasmine, it hit Scarlett instead. She growled and peeked down at Max.

"Did you throw that at me?" she asked.

"Throw what?" Max replied. He peeked at her foot and saw the rock that was thrown. "Oh this rock? Scarlett dear, if it was me, I would've been evilly laughing at you."

Scott rolled his eyes and this time, grabbed a stick and threw at Jasmine's foot. The Australian stepped, with one foot, on the piece of wood. It cracked and soon, the lion yawned and went back to sleep.

Scott had enough now. So he prepared to scream at them until a phone rang. "Oh yes!" cheered Topher. "Finally, the manager!"

As the wannabe Chris answered the call, the lions woke up, and headed straight for Topher. Some attacked Jasmine, while others attacked the rest of the Pandas.

Scott laughed at this until he realized that the leader of the pack, was right next to him. And with that, it lunged.

* * *

Mike and Zoey continued to walk the rigged dark path. As they walked, they spoke about their relationship.

"Remember the time when we first met?" Zoey asked, blushing furiously.

"Yeah, it was everything that I wanted," Mike replied. "In fact it reminded me so much like that movie, um, _Titanic_?"

"Oh yeah, we were on the boat," Zoey remembered.

* * *

 _It started before TDRI, where all the campers walked onto the boat. Interns guided each safely, some even warning them about the competition._

 _Zoey was there, looking at all the campers on the boat. There was Sam, who spent his time on his video game, Dawn, who was meditating, B, who was inventing, and Staci, who was talking non-stop about her family._

 _Then there was Mike, who was nervously peeking at all twelve campers. Zoey walked up to the teenager who jumped._

 _"It's okay," she assured the teen. "I see you're lonely, what's the matter."_

 _Mike looked surprised. "Um, nothing, I'm just sad that my friends aren't here. I miss them."_

 _Zoey could see that he was hiding something, but that was before she knew of his multiple personalities._

 _"Are you scared?" she asked him._

 _"Yeah, I'm afraid what Chris has in store for us," Mike replied, shaking more than ever. "So, what's your name?"_

 _"I'm Zoey," she introduced._

 _"I'm Mike," the teen replied. "Pleasure to meet you."_

 _They shook hands and smiled. "Wow, you're cute when you smile," Mike had told her._

 _Zoey blushed and giggled. "Thank you, I don't get that from a lot of people."_

 _And that was the start of their relationship._

* * *

The two shared a laugh until they saw Scott running away from a hungry lion. Then they saw most of the Pandas running back to their way too. The Ducks and Iguanas ran past them.

Mike and Zoey glanced at each other and shrugged, immediately running toward the two teams. Several lions blocked their path and slowly crawled to them.

"So, any bright ideas?" Trent asked. He glanced Heather, who was constantly bragging about being a perfect leader throughout their journey here.

"Um, Owen!" she screamed. The lions lunged, this time at Mike. Zoey shrieked and ran to help, but was pulled away by DJ.

They all exited the cave soon after, with a heaving Zoey.

* * *

As the Vultures ran, Jo peeked back to see Brick and his group venture around the cave.

"Looks like the cave was the fastest," she mocked. "Glad to have taken the long way around huh?"

Brick scowled at her.

* * *

 **Confessional: Brick up the fight.**

Brick: Jo can be really intimidating for my taste. But no worries, she's part of the team, and a team always stay together.

Jo: The first obstacle was easy! Let me take down the others! If only Sir Bricks-A-Lot doesn't get in my way.

Lightning: (he kisses his biceps) Lightning's looking good!

* * *

Zoey managed to catch up to the Vultures, and was looking worried. "Where's your boyfriend?" Brick asked.

"Back at the cave fighting the lions," she replied, sounding worriedly. "Scott's with him too, but I don't think he's much help."

Right on cue, both Scott and Mike ran toward the group. Mike had his shirt ripped and slashed apart and was carrying Scott, who had a black eye and a couple of scratches.

"Anne Maria!" Mike called. Zoey was stunned when she saw that Mike had converted into Vito.

"Vito?" Anne Maria asked. "Is that you?"

Before things got weird and disgusting, Zoey toppled another of Mike's shirt onto Vito. With a gasp, Vito turned into Mike.

"Um, what happened?" he asked, dropping Scott to the ground. "I only remember that a lion tackled me down, and one was peeing on Scott!"

Dawn and B laughed at this as Dakota walked away in disgust. Sam saw her and quickly walked to her side.

"Hey, I heard that a lion's pee actually attracts the ladies," he told her.

"Are you going to do that to me?" Dakota asked. Sam was wide-eyed in shock and then laughed.

"Heck no!"

As the two laughed, Scott looked up dazed and confused. "Um, what's everyone laughing at?"

* * *

 **Confessional: Scott troopers, let's go!**

Scott: Alright Mike, you better not have told them that a lion peed on me! Cause if you do, I'll arrange your elimination if it's the last thing I do! Or maybe Zoey's.

* * *

The Vultures were beyond the first to make it to the Fists, which were huge red boxing gloves that would mechanically raise up and down.

Below them, was a large mud puddle and a couple of pigs playing around.

"Aww, adorable little creatures," cooed Dawn. Scott merely scoffed.

"My pigs are more better than these bunch of ham," he said. "So, who's going to go first?"

"Sam, how about you go first?" Dakota suggested. Sam looked shocked at this, but then nodded. He hopped and bounced on the Fists, but when he reached the third one, he fell into the mud.

"Having fun down there?" Jo called. "You shouldn't be, because we gotta reach the finish in six more hours!"

"Has it really been that long?" Cameron wondered. "Wow, time flies when you're trying to dodge minefields, train lions, and then now trying to jump on mechanical fists."

"Don't speak of the lions," shivered Scott. "Anyway, can we get back to the competition?"

"Lightning will go next!" shouted Lightning, as he dashed toward the obstacle and bounced back and forth for about five minutes and then finally dropped onto the other side.

"Sha-win!" he cheered, as he collapsed on the ground. Jo went next after and succeeded. Brick, Zoey, B, Scott, and Cameron all made it as well.

Staci and Anne Maria only made it half way and fell in the mud. Dakota refused to jump on the obstacle and just forfeited, much to Jo's dismay. Dawn merely meditated her way toward the other side.

Mike was soon the only person left. He listened to the disparate cheering of Zoey, Cameron and Brick as he stood. However, when he looked back, he saw the Ducks, Iguanas, and Pandas, battling their way to the Fists.

Then, he gasped and his voice turned from regular boy, to Russian girl. "Svetlana, raise supreme!" he shouted.

Svetlana twisted and hopped from fist to fist and succeeded in landing on one toe. She gasped and Mike was reverted back.

The Vultures watched the other teams tug, pull, and push. Ella had already fallen into the mud by Sugar respectively. Cody rushed to come to her aid, but was shoved aside by Shawn.

As most of the three teams fought, some sneaked away yo endure the obstacle course. Ezekiel managed to make it, as well as Geoff. Harold failed and toppled over Sam.

Soon, the fighting teams noticed some of their teammates enduring the obstacle and ran.

Tyler was thrown over the obstacle course by Eva, who was in a rampage at this moment.

He fell on the ground and raced towards the Vultures. As he jogged, he bumped into Geoff and Ezekiel.

"Alright, teammates!" the jock cheered, shooting his fist into the air. "Come on, let's go find the Vultures!"

"I think they went that way, eh," Ezekiel pointed, when he saw a split path. There was a sign that pointed to the way to finish line.

"Alright, shortcuts!" Tyler cheered again.

As the jock planned to head toward the way it pointed, Geoff pulled him aside.

"Hold on bra!" he pulled. "What if it's a trick from Chris. I mean he has tricked us so many times that it's getting old."

* * *

 **Confessional: Brave and the old.**

Chris: Getting old? Ha! Just wait till you see what I have in mind for the future challenges.

Ezekiel: Chris is getting old, eh. I saw that his hair growing white-ish, and that he's wheezing some time.

Chris (outside): (He pounds on the door) Just because I wheeze doesn't mean I'm getting old, Zeke!

* * *

 **Technical Difficulties- Sorry folks, just to keep you contact on who's still in the game. And yes, some people are eliminated from this challenge due to refusal, or failing in traps and obstacles.**

 **Note- Alejandro is already past the finish, so no need to list him on this.**

 **Dramatic Ducks- Heather, Leshawna, Cody, Noah, Owen, Justin, Beth, Lindsay, Trent, Gwen, Izzy**

 **Island Iguanas- Tyler, Ezekiel, Geoff, Bridgette, Eva, Katie, Sadie**

 **Vengeful Vultures- Jo, Lightning, Scott, Cameron, Brick, Zoey, Mike, B, Dawn**

 **Pahkitew Pandas- Jasmine, Sky, Shawn, Scarlett, Topher, Max, Sugar, Amy, Samey, Beardo, Leonard, Rodney**

 **And now back to the show...**

* * *

So far, it was only the Dramatic Ducks that was in first place, due to Alejandro. Chris had kept a chart with him, to see who succeeded, and who failed.

The host sat with the Spaniard on a lawn chair. Chef cooked up some steak and poured some lemonade in his cup.

As they enjoyed their evening lunch, they continued to watch the teams battle it out.

* * *

"Yes!" Jo cheered when she saw the next obstacle, The Rolling Pins.

"Pfft, this looks easy!" Scott exclaimed. "Last time, I aced it!"

"Actually, you got bitten by a toxic rat and was hit with a wrecking ball," B pointed out. Scott glared daggers at him.

Right on time, two giant wrecking balls swung around, hovering over the rolling pins. On the end stood Fang, who waved and mischievously smiled at Scott.

Dawn gasped at the mutated shark.

* * *

 **Confessional: From the Dawn of time...**

Dawn: Chris really likes sharks when he was little. And it started at the aquarium, which he found interest in. But I'm just so mad that he had to bring Fang into this!

Chris: Just to let all viewers know, I got in contact with Fang, so he's our first animal intern. And he still holds a grudge on Scott! (chuckles)

* * *

The Vultures gaped at the obstacle, as if it was daring them to do this. Brick took a deep breath and sighed.

"Don't worry cadets, I'll be going first," Brick had told them. He walked slowly on the rolling pins, which got faster as he took a step. Eventually he was hit by the wrecking ball and was launched away.

Jo stared at the flying cadet. "So who's next?"

"Lightning will do it!" the overachiever had said. He raced upon the rolling pins and was super slick in dodging the wrecking balls.

"Keep on going Lightning!" Cameron cheered.

"You're doing great!" Mike yelled.

Lightning had already past the first pin, and was now in the second one. By the time he got to the other side, Fang snatched the jock and pummeled him several times.

"We need to do something about Fang," Cameron wondered. The bubble boy looked at B, who was deviously staring at Scott.

"What?"

The silent genius immediately grabbed Scott and threw him at the mutant shark. They cobbled onto each other. Fang growled and was now brutally beating him up.

Lightning managed to ditch the two as they fought.

"Nice work B," Dawn complimented. "But you know I could have just talked to Fang, right?"

"Oh poop," B said, slapping his forehead. "But hey, at least it was Scott."

He immediately ran toward the obstacle when he saw Tyler, Geoff, and Ezekiel run by. Scott, who was now brutally injured, was surprised by the trio.

"What? How did they manage to still get here even though I tried to trick them?" he asked himself.

* * *

 _Before the Vultures was enduring the Rolling Pins..._

 _They all reached the split path. There was a sign that pointed to the next obstacle. Brick and Scott all planned to walk toward the way until B pulled them aside._

 _"Hold up," he said. "This may be a trap."_

 _The silent genius took off his robot and pressed a button. It scanned the way and quickly said, "This is a bad path, quicksand lurk this area."_

 _Cameron was awed by this and was quickly asking B questions on how he managed to do it as they walked toward the right way._

 _Behind them was Scott, who twisted the arrow at the right way. "Since these campers know about Chris's trickery, it is best to let them fall for this trick."_

 _Minutes later..._

 _Geoff, Tyler and Ezekiel had made it to the split path and had now planned to walk the opposite way the arrow pointed._

 _Tyler was ahead of them and immediately he sank slowly beneath the earth._

 _"Tyler!" Geoff screamed. He immediately ran toward the jock and tried to pull him up. However, the cowboy himself was slowly sinking as well._

 _"Don't worry!" Ezekiel shouted. "I'll get you out, eh!"_

 _The prairie boy grabbed the nearest vine he saw and threw it at Geoff. The cowboy yelped and tossed the vine back._

 _"What's the matter, eh?" the prairie boy asked. "It's just a vine!"_

 _At least the boy thought it was. Ezekiel heard a slithering sound coming from the "vine". The prairie dropped it because he wasn't holding a vine. He was holding a snake._

 _"Sorry," he apologized to the snake. It didn't seem to care, since it just slithered off. When Geoff and Tyler were now halfway sunk, Ezekiel found another vine. This time, it was the right one._

 _"Grab on!" Ezekiel ordered. The two boys did so, and soon they were pulled up._

 _Heaving and gasping, Tyler thanked Ezekiel multiple times. "I saw my entire life flash before my eyes!"_

 _"Thanks bra, glad that quicksand isn't as quick as I thought," Geoff thanked the prairie boy. "Now we know that was the wrong way."_

 _"I told you!" Tyler said. The trio went off to the right way, ready to endure their next obstacle._

* * *

As Scott frowned at his plan failure and the brutal beat up from Fang, B single-handly hopped onto an incoming wrecking ball.

With the power of physics, B jumped onto the next one and jumped pass Fang. The mutant shark let go of Scott and darted straight for B.

"Good, the shark's gone," Jo sighed. "This will make our job much easily."

Soon, the Vultures, Geoff, Tyler and Ezekiel all tried to run on the Rolling Pins. Tyler was yet again thrown to the other side, this time by Mike.

"Hey!" Jo scolded. "Who's side are you on anyway?!"

"Sorry, but I meant to throw him elsewhere," Mike replied.

"To where?" Jo asked. "The finish line?"

Mike scowled at the female jock, but was eased to hurry when he saw the other teams arrive.

"Chris really needs to get a life," Noah said, after seeing the obstacle.

"This is my life!" Chris yelled from the announcers.

"Yeah, don't mess with the McLean!" Topher told Noah.

"Thank you Topher, at least _someone_ is a big fan of my job," the host said. Noah rolled his eyes.

The campers raced to the Rolling Pins. One by one, the contestants either failed, or succeeded.

Noah, Heather, Gwen, Ezekiel, Geoff, Bridgette, and some other campers were successful in crossing the other side.

Others, like Max, failed and instead hit the ground. It was possibly due to the fact that Scarlett pushed him down.

By the time Owen crossed, the entire obstacle fell apart. Sugar, Scarlett, Topher, and Owen himself were the only ones to not get past the pins.

* * *

Soon, as the the four teams were tied in their race, Alejandro, Chris, and Chef started to bet.

"I believe the Ducks will triumph," Alejandro betted.

"Go put a sock in your bets, Al," Chris told the Spaniard. "I think the Vultures will win."

"Five bucks from each of you if the Panda wins," Chef said. As soon as he said that, Brick fell from the sky and landed straight through the finish.

"Oh **/censored/**!" Chris cursed. "Why are campers falling from the sky?!"

Soon, after he said that, Dave came flying down as well. "Has the world turned upside-down?" the host screamed.

"Well, at least our bets are tied," Alejandro pointed out. "Say, Brick, who do you think will win?"

"My team of course!" Brick replied, after getting off the ground.

"Scrawny kid, what about you?" Chef asked Dave.

"Uh, Pandas?" he guessed. "Say, why are you betting on the teams?"

Chef, Chris and Alejandro stared at him blankly and then ignored the question. They saw how all the teams reached the Boot.

* * *

"Sha-bye bye!" Lightning told Tyler when the red jock reached the Boot. The overachiever was kicked high into the air and landed into the Salad Spinner, which was just a few feet away from the Boot.

"I can so do that!" Tyler shouted. He was also kicked and this time, he was thrown into a tree.

As the Spinner spun, Lightning was launched into the finish line.

"Alright!" Brick cheered. "Nice job cadet."

"That'll be five bucks for me and Brick later," Chris told Alejandro, Chef, and Dave.

"How did you guys get here?" Lightning asked. "No one beats Lightning!"

"Yeah right, you can't win everything," Dave remarked. "I saw how you did in TDRI."

Soon later, an injured Tyler headed toward the finish line and collapsed. "Did I win?" he groaned.

On the camera, Chef saw the other teams battle it out for the Boot. Mike, Zoey, and Cameron were all kicked into the Spinner and was thrown into the finish line.

Chris checked his watch. "Wow, congrats on getting here, since there's only like ten minutes left."

"How is this an obstacle?" Noah asked, looking at the Boot. It soon responded to the cynical schemer and launched him straight into the finish line.

"I feel like a pain-magnet," he mumbled in the ground. Soon, some other campers began to get kicked.

Heather and Cody both landed in the Spinner, while Trent and Gwen landed a few feet away.

With every camper, some managed to get knock backwards, or just get kicked only an inch.

"How many minutes left?" Shawn asked Jasmine.

"Why are you asking me?" Jasmine replied. "I don't have a watch."

"It's five minutes from now!" Chris shouted in his megaphone. "So get to it!"

With time counting, Jasmine watched as most of her teammates failed to make it to the finish. Jo had been the final Vulture to cross the finish, as some others did so as well.

Soon, Jasmine held up Shawn. "What are you doing?!" Shawn asked.

"Helping you win!" she replied. She threw the zombie nut straight into the finish line, where he knocked straight into Dave.

The two landed in a mud puddle, where Dave immediately shrieked.

"Ew, ew, ew!" the whiner repeated. "Mud, eek!"

"Calm down Dave, it's just mud," Sky assured the whiner. "Think of it as chocolate."

"I hate chocolate!" he replied, but he heaved and wheezed a lot less.

* * *

 **Confessional: Germophobia.**

Dave: Even though Sky's not my dream girl anymore, and that I'm still mad at her. She still has that calm feeling whenever I freak out. It's so-(he realizes what he was going to say and then looks angry) Stop it Dave, she lied to you!

Sky: My goal for this season is to possibly win TD and also win back Dave. True, I do like Cody, but he'll be my next boyfriend if Dave turns me down. I hope that doesn't sound too villainous.

Cody: Something tells me I won't be having Sky as my future girlfriend.

* * *

With a minute counting down, Jasmine rushed to the finish line. In fact, she so in a hurry, that she had to punch down the Salad Spinner in order to race.

Five seconds remaining, now four, three, two, one, Jasmine was only a centimeter away from the finish.

"And time's up!" Chris announced. "Let's see who our winner is."

The host mischievously grinned at the campers who managed make it to the finish. Chris asked Cody for a calculator and added the number of players.

"Alright, using geeky technology and my beautiful pretty brain-" Chris was interrupted by Trent.

"I hate to see what his brain is like."

Chris frowned and continued. "Using my pretty brain, the winning team are...The Vengeful Vultures!"

Mike, Zoey, and Cameron exchanged high-fives. Cody also gave a high-five to Cameron, in congratulations.

"Second place goes to the Dramatic Ducks, mainly because Alejandro reached here first," Chris continued. Alejandro smiled at Heather, who just scoffed.

"Say, how did Latin Dude get here first?" Jo asked.

"Oh, the same way I got here," Dave replied. "By bomb!"

"Anyway, our third place winners are the Island Iguanas!" the host continued. His grin turned from mischievous to sadistic, as he turned to the Pandas.

"And our losers that are going to be voting someone off, the Pahkitew Pandas," Chris now turned to Alejandro, Dave and Chef. "Five bucks for me and Brick, please?"

Chef growled, Dave groaned and Alejandro just sighed. "I was hoping you forgot about the bets."

The three each handed five dollars to Chris and to Brick, who didn't want the cash.

"Now, before I tell you the prize, here are our eliminated campers from the challenge," the host presented some interns, leading either dirty campers, or just angry ones.

"Chris McLean!" Courtney yelled. "Prepare to meet my lawyer!"

"Yeesh, for what?" the host wondered. "Oh wait."

As he watched those who didn't complete the obstacle march along, he grinned at Max and Scarlett, who were glaring daggers at each other.

Topher arrived as well and he went straight to his team. "So who won?"

"We lost," Shawn replied.

"Aww, seriously?" Topher asked, now becoming frustrated. "Gee thanks a lot for losing the game for our team!"

"Losing?" Jasmine asked. "You're the one who caused the lions to attack us!"

"Hey, at least I got the knowledge of Chris himself!" the wannabe host remarked.

"I'll kill you!" the outback raged. She was a few inches away to strangle the wannabe Chris, when Shawn and Sky restrained her back.

"Anyway, before things can get really ugly," Chris said. "Let's announce the prize. Because the Vultures won today's challenge, you guys get to have a trip to a five-star restaurant!"

Everyone on the Vultures cheered. "And I thought it would be fair if the ones who managed to cross the finish line in end, also get to have the trip to the five-star restaurant!"

Cody and Cameron exchanged fist pumps, the bubble boy accidentally crushing his own arm.

"Also, for the Pandas, if you crossed that finish line, you get immunity!" the host continued. "And one person from the opposite team gets to vote for the losers. Who ever they want as long as they are votable."

Shawn frowned.

* * *

 **Confessional: The win? Or your love?**

Shawn: Now I'm feeling guilty, Jasmine actually threw me to the win! But now she has to suffer the Campfire Ceremony. Ooh, boy.

* * *

At the Campfire Ceremony, Chris walked by with some unusual marshmallows. They were colored blue, orange, and red.

The campers that were safe, walked toward the Peanut Gallery. Duncan sat next to Tyler and glared at the host.

"I wonder what delinquent's mad about," Chris wondered. At last, the Pandas returned from the voting confessional.

Three other campers returned, smiling with their votes.

"What's with the colored marshmallows?" Cameron asked.

"I'll explain when these slowpokes sit on the stumps!" Chris replied. Immediately, the Pandas sat in random stumps.

"Alright, just as Cameron said, on my plate are colored marshmallows," the host explained. "They each represent if you got a vote or not. The blue one are for campers that received no votes. The orange are for those who had votes against them. And the red one, goes to the loser who's eliminated."

As he said this, he saw Topher texting on his phone. "Topher, can you please keep your eyes off your phone for the entire Campfire Ceremony?"

"Fine," the wannabe host replied.

"Anyway, the votes are in," Chris continued. "The blue marshmallows goes to our immunity winners, and those who didn't receive votes. Shawn, Sugar, Sky, Dave, Rodney, Beardo, Leonard, and Samey."

Each of those who didn't have immunity, sighed of relief as they received their marshmallows.

"The orange marshmallows," the host continued, as he saw Shawn biting his nails nervously, "will be those who have votes against them. Ella."

"What, why would someone vote for me?" the fairy-tale princess asked.

* * *

 **Voting Confessional:**

Sugar: (she chuckles mischievously while holding a picture of Ella, that was crossed with a big X)

* * *

As Sugar snapped her fingers in frustration when he saw that Ella was safe, Chris continued the ceremony.

"The next orange marshmallows goes to, Amy, Scarlett, and Max," the host announced. He then set his eyes on the two remaining campers: Jasmine and Topher.

"So, Australian Outback, Jasmine, or Wannabe Me, Topher?" he mused. "The votes don't lie-"

"Yeah they do!" Courtney yelled from the Peanut Gallery. "I was voted off unfairly because of the votes in TDI!"

"Whatever," the host rolled his eyes. "The one who receives this red marshmallow, will have to walk the Dock of Shame, to get picked up by an important ride, down the Jailhouse of Loserdom, and they can never come back."

"EVER!"

The campers gasped while some just scoffed. "Please, I know a lot of campers that returned even though you said that," Noah remarked.

"Yeah, but I just miss saying that," Chris said. "Anyway, this red marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Topher."

"Oh geez, thanks Chris, I knew I can count on you to keep me in the game," the wannabe host had said.

"Um, no, dude, you're eliminated," Chris replied.

"Funny, haha, real funny," Topher said.

"Dude, have you not been listening to me?" the host asked. "I said whoever received the _red_ marshmallow, is eliminated."

"Wait, you're not serious," the wannabe host said. "I'm not supposed to be the one eliminated! I'm Chris 2.0!"

"In your dreams!" the host told him. Chef came along and grabbed the wannabe host and threw him at a mechanical shark that rose above the sea.

It closed it's mouth, where the campers can hear constant yelling.

"That's the mode of transport?!" Scott asked, hiding behind B.

"Yeah, it's a new thing, most of our fans liked sharks, so we decided to have the Shark of Shame!" the host replied.

As Scott shivered, the other campers went back to their dorms. Jasmine ate her marshmallow slowly as she saw those who got invited to a five-star restaurant, walk onto the bus.

With a sharp eye, she found Shawn, looking sadly as he began to enter the bus. "Shawn!" she called.

The zombie nut turned around and immediately smiled. Instead of boarding the bus, he ran to Jasmine.

"Jasmine, I'm so glad you made it away from elimination," he told her.

"Me too," she agreed.

"You know, who cares about a five-star restaurant, I rather spend time with you," Shawn said. Then without warning, Jasmine gave a full kiss on the lips.

"Whatever you tiger," she said, punching him on the shoulder. "Just bring me some of those food when you get back, okay?"

"Mark my word," he said.

As Shawn went to board the bus, Jasmine couldn't help but wave goodbye and to blow a kiss.

* * *

 **Looks like some couples are having a good time, but not for long...**

 **What next challenge will await our campers this time?**

 **Will Cody ever find the perfect girlfriend? And if he does, can he prevent Sierra from ruining it up?**

 **And most importantly, who will be the next victim of the Shark of Shame?**

 **Tune in next time on...**

 **TOTAL**

 **DRAMA**

 **SUPREME!**

* * *

 **Voting Confessional:**

Alejandro: I never got to know her, but she can pose as a serious threat to my taste.

Amy: I decided to spare, Spare-me, because if that Jasmine is around, she would be helping her in voting me off!

Beardo: (explosion noise)

Courtney: That Jasmine plays as a great strategist, and a great leader. Can't let her take the pride of being leader.

Dave: Sky did help me calm down, so I'm going with Topher.

Ella: (crosses off a random contestant)

Jasmine: Topher has been a real pain to me last season. And he hasn't changed a bit!

Leonard: I just recently got these wizard cards, and each of them represents a camper from the show. I took those in my team and took out those who had immunity. So, let's go. (He takes a random card and looks at it) Amy?

Max: You know who I'm going to vote for.

Rodney: Uh, Jasmine is very pretty, I vote for Topher.

Samey: I'm pretty sure Amy is going to get in the way of my goal for Cody.

Scarlett: You know who I'm going to vote for.

Scott: Now that Dawn and B are on my tail, I guess I should vote off the threats.

Shawn: Since Jasmine helped me, it's best if I should follow her lead.

Sky: (crosses a red X on Topher's picture)

Sugar: (she mischievously chuckles while holding a picture of Ella, which was crossed out by a red X)

Topher: She always had it in for me.

* * *

 **Vote Counts:**

Alejandro- Jasmine

Amy- Jasmine

Beardo- Topher

Courtney- Jasmine

Dave- Topher

Ella- Topher

Jasmine- Topher

Leonard- Amy

Max- Scarlett

Samey- Amy

Scarlett- Max

Scott- Jasmine

Shawn- Topher

Sky- Topher

Sugar- Ella

Topher- Jasmine

* * *

Topher- 6

Jasmine- 5

Amy- 2

Ella- 1

Max- 1

Scarlett- 1

Eliminated: Topher

* * *

 **I felt like I rushed this chapter, so it is much shorter than the first. I don't think there is much to this chapter, but still, review on what you think.**

 **Also, don't forget to tell me who do you think Cody's girlfriend should be: Sky, Samey, or Ella.**

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **The fifty campers endure the next round of hide-and-seek. Includes meatballs, arguing, an alliance, and better yet, an old rivalry. Also including five teams, one loser, and another victim for the Shark of Shame.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Return of Hide-and-Seek

**Chapter 3- The Return of Hide and Seek**

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own Total Drama and it's characters or any of the movies that will be in this show. It's reserved rights are rightly belonged to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and anything else associated with this show.

Note- As much that I rushed the second chapter, I will promptly make sure this chapter is as much as good as the first one. Also, sorry to all Topher fans (if there are any), but just keep in mind, he will suit as a playable puzzle in future chapters.

Thanks for the feedback and as always, Cody's future girlfriend may come sooner and later. And now, back to the show.

* * *

 **Day 2- Hide and Go Zeke**

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Supreme...

Campers from all three generations return for another hilarious, rage-enduring, and dramatic season yet. Some made enemies, some made friends, and others started to crush on the newer contestants. Cough, cough, Cody.

The fifty-one campers were placed in their very new home in dorms, alphabetically. Sorry Sierra. For the first challenge, campers had to endure a five-star obstacle, inviting some of our old obstacles.

We had some gruesome blow-ups, beat-ups, and freak-outs in this challenge. And our farmer villain Scott, reunited with his old friend, Fang. In the end, Topher was voted off due to awaking those lions in the Lions' Den, and for getting on Jasmine's nerves.

 **So what more supreme challenges will the campers face?**

 **Who will win?**

 **Who will Cody choose as his girlfriend?**

 **And who will be the second shameful victim, for the Shark of Shame?**

 **Some of this, answered, right here. Right now, on...**

 **TOTAL**

 **DRAMA**

 **SUPREME!**

(intro cue)

* * *

 **Dorm 12- Sky, Staci, Sugar**

The day started like no other. Birds were chirping, raccoons were clawing the trash cans, and seagulls continued to be gobbled up by sharks.

In Dorm 12, however, Sky woke up with a bad start. She had just learned that Staci was an early getter. The liar was now talking non-stop about her families' achievements.

Of course, Sugar was laying on the bed, listening to every word of the liar.

"My great, great, great, uncle created the first medicine," she explained. "Because of him, we now have cures to some of our worst diseases."

"That's nice," Sky said, walking into the room that Staci and Sugar had been in. "All of this is interesting and all, but can you please talk outside?"

Sugar glared at the athlete, but only slightly, just so Sky wouldn't notice. "I think we should continue this conversation here!" the pageant queen told the athlete.

"But-"

"But what?" Sugar asked Sky, now furiously glaring at her.

"Oh, nothing," the athlete replied. She exited the room and went outside.

* * *

 **Confessional: Sky's pretty blue today.**

Sky: I can't believe Topher's gone. Yes, I did vote for him, but he was getting on my nerves. Now who's going to vote Staci? Ugh! Why does Staci have a big mouth. Sooner or later I'll get some duck-tape and tape it around her mouth! (looks worried) Was that mean?

Sugar: I know Sky's trying to eliminate Staci, but that girl has a brilliant history! No way anyone's going to vote off my friend. So, I called her into an alliance. And she agreed!

Staci: I wonder what Sugar was asking me? Well anyway, my great, great, great **/static interrupts everything Staci says/**

* * *

 **Dorm 8- Leonard, Leshawna, Lightning, Lindsay, Tyler**

"Bicep Smoocher!"

"Red Failure!"

"Old Weirdo!"

Tyler and Lightning had been arguing for hours, which really got on Leshawna's nerves. She angrily glared at them as they argued. Lindsay was watching nervously, mainly due to the anger that Tyler had. Leonard didn't even watch.

The wizard felt annoyed by the two and was ready to throw his wand and spell book at them.

" **/censored/** you!" Tyler yelled.

"No one **/censored/** the Lightning!" Lightning said.

"Can you two please shut up?!" Leshawna screamed. "Tyler, I know you, but never had I heard you curse! And you black guy, are seriously getting me on my last nerves!"

"Who me?" Leonard asked, looking up from his spell book.

"No," the sister replied.

"Taylor, can you please stop arguing?" Lindsay asked.

"It's Tyler, and I will stop arguing if that guy right there decides to stop bragging about his accomplishments," Tyler's hand pointed toward Lightning, who scoffed.

"Not my fault you're a bad jock," the overachiever told him. Tyler was now looking as if he wanted to strangle Lightning.

"You're lucky Lindsay is here, because if she isn't, I will really mess you up!" he said.

"I can help you with that," Leonard had said, now pointing his wand at Lightning. "I can chant a fireball spell."

"No thanks wizard," Tyler told the wizard. "But this is my job, and my rival!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Keep your friends close, and your enemies, closer.**

Lightning: That red punk thinks he can outwit the Lightning?! Well guess again! (he flexes his arms and gives a kiss to his biceps)

Tyler: (scowling) Seriously? Why is Lightning even in the dorm with Lindsay? I bet that he already made some moves to her. I hope not.

Leshawna: You know what I think that black guy needs? A little treatment of my own!

* * *

"Good morning campers," Chris blurted through the announcers. "It seems some of you decided best to go take a breakfast break for today's challenge. Move quickly, or all of Chef's five-star meals will disappear!"

When the campers took note of this, they shrugged headed to the cafeteria slowly. The only ones who rushed toward the cafeteria was Owen and Brick.

They were the first two to reach the newly disgusting meal from Chef and they gobbled it down greedily.

Heather looked disgusted at this and moved closer to Alejandro when she saw tiny crumbs of it hop out the plate.

"Why do we still have this grub of disgustingness?" Courtney asked.

"I know, when I came back to compete in this cruddy show, the only thing that mattered was the food," Duncan agreed.

"Stop your complaining you overrated teenagers!" Chef yelled, his face now scowling at those who were badmouthing his food. "You are either going to enjoy it, or be stuck cleaning up the kitchen when I'm done trashing it!"

The campers, now looking a bit startled, stood quietly.

"Still the same Chef," Gwen whispered to Trent and Cody.

* * *

 **Confessional: You are to eat, or be eaten.**

Trent: I don't know what's the big deal about Chef giving us bad-tasting...

Alejandro: ...disgusting little...

Heather: ...cruddy grub...

Scott: ...that tastes...

Courtney: ...worst than...

Duncan: ...my dad's meatloaf! No offense dad.

* * *

As the campers got served raw ground beef, they all chose a place to sit. Cody and Cameron sat together, but stood a look out for Sierra.

Sugar planned to sit next to Owen, but was attacked by Izzy whenever she tried to. Anne Maria and Amy glared furiously at each other as both sat beside Alejandro.

Scott sat next to Noah and dumped his whole tray into the cynical schemer's when he wasn't looking. Beside him was Dawn and B, who were crossing their arms.

DJ sat with Geoff and Bridgette and was feeding Bunny carrots.

Jasmine, of course, sat with Shawn. "So, Shawn, how was the restaurant?"

"Um, sorry for not bringing you any take-out," the zombie nut apologized. "The restaurant wouldn't allow them."

Jasmine smiled. Though she never got the taste of a five-star restaurant, she was happy that Shawn was back.

Minutes later, Chris walked in, smiling with glee.

"You seem happy than usual," Jo pointed out. "Is the next challenge to swim in a pool of sharks?"

Scott shivered and hid under the table. "Nope, but Scott's sure begging for one," Chris replied as Scott glared.

"Are we going to have another eating contest?" Owen asked.

"How about a sport challenge, one where I can own this dude!" Tyler screamed, jeering his thumb at Lightning.

"Are we going to have a beauty contest?" Lindsay asked.

"That would be a lot of bikinis," Cody admired, but then he gazed back in focus and was blushing.

"As much as all of them would sound fun, that's not what we're doing today," Chris had said. "We're going to have another round of hide-and-seek!"

"And how is this one going to be different?" Eva asked. "Our first hide-and-seek caused Bridgette to be sprayed by skunks, another one caused the Walking Dead."

"Oh my gosh, I love that show!" Katie squealed.

"You do?" Sadie asked. "Me too!"

"Do you like it Noah?" Katie now asked the schemer.

"What, that show where zombies goes on attacking people while groaning and moaning?" Noah asked. "Not a chance."

"Zombies?!" Shawn screamed. "Where, where?!"

"Nowhere, you zombie nut!" Amy angrily said to Shawn.

"Alright, before you guys can go on talking about zombies, to answer Eva's question, this one is going to be different because we are going to have a yummy way of being found. Instead of a water gun, we are going to bring back the Meatball Cannon!" Chris explained.

Chef crashed out the kitchen with a rocket launcher, locked and loaded.

"That doesn't look like any cannon I've seen," Noah said. "Looks more like a rocket launcher."

"You should call it a Meatball Launcher!" Harold yelled. "Sounds more accurate."

"You and your weaponry knowledge," Chris mused. "Anyway, the reason I decided to do another round of hide-and-seek is for you guys to go explore the island more. In fact, there's a lot of secrets to the island as well."

"So, same rules, you get found, but you don't get to help Chef, who is going to be the seeker, mainly because he really wants to blast you guys in revenge for making fun of his five-star food," Chef snickered as Chris explained.

"More like negative five-stars," Scott whispered to Courtney.

"The last team with most standing in eight hours wins," the host continued.

"The losing team, will have to face the Campfire Ceremony," Chris had said. "Now for the teams. When I call your name, please head toward this table here."

The host walked toward a random table and pointed to it. "Amy, Anne Maria, B, Zoey, Trent, Gwen, Cody, Ella, Samey, and Sky. You guys will be known as the Hidden Horses!"

"Um, how do horses even hide?" Mike asked.

"It's just a team name, I don't make these up at night," Chris replied. "Anyway, the next batch of teammates, right here."

The host pointed to another table that he was near. "Courtney, Duncan, Harold, Scarlett, Dawn, Max, Jo, Izzy, Leshawna, and Heather. You will be called, the Crouching Crickets!"

"Scott, Lightning, Owen, Beardo, Leonard, Sugar, Mike, Sam, DJ, and Rodney will be known as, the Seeking Sharks!" Chris continued, leading the ten to a table.

"Our fourth team, the Hunting Hippos, will have teammates: Staci, Brick, Jasmine, Dakota, Geoff, Bridgette, Tyler, Alejandro, Beth, and Lindsay."

"Aww, why do we get the hippos?" Dakota asked. "They're so fat and ugly."

"But baby ones are so adorable!" Beth squealed. "They're basically water pigs, and I love pigs!"

Chris cleared his throat. "If you girls are done gossiping, I have the final team to announce. Anyway, our final teammates, Cameron, Dave, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Sierra, Eva, Ezekiel, Noah, and Shawn. They will be now known as, The Camouflaged Camels!"

Sierra immediately headed toward Cameron, who was now running around, screaming.

As Chris watched the chase, he grinned, then got annoyed. Without warning, he blew the air horn.

"You know, I kinda enjoyed the SierraXCameron fanfic, but now it's getting kinda annoying," Chris frowned, as Sierra hugged Cameron tightly. "So, let me switch Sierra with Alejandro from Hunting Hippos, because she likes to hunt for Cody and Cameron. And plus, the Camels suits Alejandro, since he was completely camouflaged in front of all the contestants in TDWT."

Sierra soon squealed in tears and was crying like mad. However, Chris ignored her.

"Um, excuse me Chris, but I actually managed to sniff out that jerk!" Heather pointed out.

"And let's not forget about me," Noah added. "I literally got voted off because of saying that I knew he was an eel dipped in grease the whole time."

"Wow, if you knew about that earlier, then I wonder why we voted you off third in TDI," Heather wondered.

"If you guys are done talking about early seasons, can we please get going to the next challenge?!" Dave yelled.

"Thank you Dave," Chris thanked. "Now the countdown, will begin, now!"

* * *

 **Confessional: 3...2...1... BLAST OFF!**

Gwen: I think Chris is losing his touch in these challenges. Seriously, another round of hide-and-seek?!

Dave: This time, I'm eager to win hide-and-seek. I am a hide-and-seek champion...at getting found first. (sighs heavily)

Sky: Okay, I'm going to do what Jasmine said. Prove to Dave I love him!

* * *

 **Team Count:**

 **Hidden Horses: Amy, Anne Maria, B, Zoey, Trent, Gwen, Cody, Ella, Samey, Sky**

 **Crouching Crickets: Courtney, Duncan, Harold, Scarlett, Dawn, Max, Jo, Izzy, Heather, Leshawna**

 **Seeking Sharks: Scott, Lightning, Owen, Beardo, Leonard, Sugar, Mike, Sam, DJ, Rodney**

 **Hunting Hippos: Staci, Brick, Jasmine, Dakota, Geoff, Bridgette, Tyler, Sierra, Beth, Lindsay**

 **Camouflaged Camels: Cameron, Dave, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Alejandro, Eva, Ezekiel, Noah, Shawn**

* * *

 **In the woods...**

A majority of the fifty contestants ran into the woods. As they ran, they all saw the same animals staring at them confusingly. A nearby bear, picking berries from a bush watched them run and squirm. Izzy hopped straight into a tree and was in a perfect hiding place.

Jo, who was watching the red-head, walked toward the tree she was hiding in. "Hey Red!"

"Yes team member Jo?" Izzy asked. "Wanna share a spot with me in here? The squirrels love company!"

Jo saw the squirrels, who were merely staring at her, as if she were a walking acorn. One of them tossed an acorn at the lady jock. "Hey!" Izzy cried. "She's my teammate!"

The red-head hopped down and walked toward Jo. "So, this your family Red?"

"Oh no," the psycho replied. "They're just friends."

"Hmm, say, you seem pretty tough," Jo said. "I saw the way you made a enormous fire in TDI and I thought. Well, maybe, you would be in an alliance with me?"

Izzy thought for awhile, then finally spoke. "Okay, but only if Owen and Noah are in it too."

"Fine, the more, the merrier," Jo said with a sadistic grin.

Soon, the air horn blew through the announcers and then the two girls soon saw themselves knowing that Chef was ready to find them.

* * *

 **Confessional: Merry Melodies!**

Jo: Yes! Score! Now that I got an ally, or should I say, allies, I will be sure to win this contest. But first, I need make sure she trusts me. That way, I will crush her into acorn crumbs. (Ironically, an acorn drops on Jo's head, with a laughing squirrel) Ow! Why you...(she picks up the squirrel and prepares to beat it up)

Ella: (walks in and sees the squirrel) Oh my, who would do such a thing?

Chris: One thing I "forgot" to tell the campers, was that I'll be helping Chef find the campers. (chuckles)

* * *

In another part of the woods, Ezekiel, Shawn, and Eva found themselves right near a treehouse.

"Why would there be a treehouse here, eh?" Ezekiel asked. "Is this for decoration or something?"

"Looks suspicious," Shawn pointed out. "You don't think that their might be a jungle zombie?"

"Jungle zombie?" Eva repeated. "Man you have a nutty brain."

The female bully examined the treehouse, which was covered by vines, in order to bring the jungle mood. Below the treehouse was a wooden ladder, which deeply camouflaged the scenery. With a lightbulb ringing in her head, Eva stepped forward, gestured the two boys to follow, and climbed at the top.

Then, she ripped the ladder and it toppled onto the ground.

"Excellent idea Eva!" Shawn complimented. "This way, Chef won't find us."

"But how do we get down, eh?" asked Ezekiel. Eva glared at him.

"Just had to kill the mood, eh Homeschool?" she said. "We'll do the manly ways of getting off a treehouse. Jumping off."

"How do we get back up?"

"You don't, it's a decision you can never fix," Eva replied to Shawn, as she glimpsed out into the woods. A rustle behind a bunch of bushes caught their attention. As the two contestants got ready for Chef to pop out, the rustling got louder. Then out came a harmless little squirrel, holding an acorn.

"Dang it!" Eva cursed. "It's just a harmless little squirrel, holding an acorn."

"Um, guys?" Ezekiel called. When Eva and Shawn turned around, they found the prairie boy staring into the dark treehouse. A fast figure moved swiftly inside. Then, a figure with a cape lunged out knocking Ezekiel into a mode of unconsciousness, and escaped by gliding off the treehouse.

"What the **/censored/** was that?!" Shawn asked. "A phantom zombie?"

"Enough of this zombie business!" Eva cried. "We need to protect Homeschool over there while he's unconscious."

"And why do we have to?" the zombie nut asked. "I thought you hated him."

"I only hated him because he was sexist, and now I see he's changed," the female bully replied. "And he's also part of our team."

With a simple determine nod, Shawn sat beside the unconscious Ezekiel. Eva did the same, but at the same time, clenched her fist, as if ready to pummel the prairie boy while he's in a mode of sleep.

* * *

 **Confessional: Ooh, a mystery in the 3rd chapter!**

Eva: So, now Chris decided to add jumpscares for the season. Well, bring it on. Because I was voted off so early, I never got to show the campers my skills in fighting killers, and robbers. (points at the camera) Better watch out you criminals out there. You're lucky I'm not a cop, cause if I was, I be ripping your heads apart!

Shawn: Eva may be a gruesome monster on the outside, but she can be real nice when she's not raging or rampaging. See how caring she was when Ezekiel fainted?

Ezekiel: (holding an ice pack on his forehead) What did I miss, eh?

* * *

With Beardo's beatboxing and Leonard's constant mumbling of non-existent magic words, Scott was wondering why he teamed up with them in the first place. The trio were hiding in a cave, making sure they didn't find any resting bears.

"Shush, keep it down!" Scott cried at Beardo. "Do you want to lose?"

Beardo said "Sorry" in an announcer's voice. Scott rolled his eyes, and told the same to Leonard, who smiled and nodded.

"No sign of that giant barking waste," Scott mumbled, as he peeked outside the boulder the trio was hiding behind.

"Maybe he's invisible," Leonard suggested. "He might have an invisible spell up his sleeve."

"Magic my butt," the farmer jerk replied. "That type of substance doesn't exist."

"Yes it does!" the wizard cried. "You're just not believing."

"I'm not believing because magic isn't real!"

"It is real! How would you explain those magicians, and that witch from a movie called _Sleeping Beauty_?"

"Okay, first of all, those magic tricks are always planned to look real, and that witch from the movie, is just a movie," Scott explained.

"Are you guys done arguing now?" said a voice. When Leonard, Scott, and Beardo looked up, they saw Gwen. Beside her, were Trent and Cody.

"Seriously?" Trent said, glumly. "Fighting over fiction?"

"Magic can be real," Cody added. "It's only if we have seen real magic."

"Want to see some magic trick of my own?" a voice said behind the group of six. Out of the darkness came Chef, who was evilly grinning, with his Meatball Launcher pointed at Cody.

"So, the goth, geek, jerk, beat boxer, wizard, and musician," Chef mused. "Which should I shoot first?"

"Um, you can shoot us when we...run!" Cody had said, dashing with the other five. Chef shot his launcher, which covered Trent in a giant meatball.

Cody dashed to help, but was also shot. "Run Gwen!" the two boys screamed.

Gwen didn't need to be told twice and soon she split up from Scott, Beardo, and Leonard. Chef, who saw that they split up, decided to follow Scott, Beardo, and Leonard.

* * *

 **Confessional: Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs!**

Trent: (covered in meatball) Man that sucked. I was the first person to get found!

Cody: (covered in meatball) Can't believe I did something so stupid. I would have followed the other girls that I was crushing on, but they wanted to go separately with me. I wish Cameron was with me.

* * *

"My nightmare is sort of coming true!" Scott screamed, as Chef shot a couple of meatballs, whom they all missed, some even landing an inch away.

As they ran, Beardo made some alarm noises, which caused Scott to scream even louder. At the same time, Leonard was flipping through his spell book, mumbling incantations.

"Get back here you lousy teenagers!" Chef barked.

"Sorry, but you didn't say the magic word!" Leonard yelled back, smiling at his joke. Frustrated, the cook shot his cannon again, which missed as always.

"Time for a shielding spell!" the wizard said, after finding the right page. Mumbling the incantation, the wizard stopped and did some gestures like how he would push something.

Chef stopped, confused for a second, and then shot the wizard.

* * *

 **Confessional: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!**

Leonard: (covered in meatball) How can a shielding spell not work?!

Chef: (sighs) This show has some weird people. (knocking from the outside is heard)

Owen (outside): Is anyone in there? I really need to pee.

(Chef opens the door and shoots Owen)

* * *

Chris watched in frustration as he saw Chef miss every shot. His frustration calmed after he saw the capture of Owen. In fact he grinned.

"Great job shooting Owen there," the host complimented the cook in his walkie-talkie. "But next time, aim it better. I was hoping for a ridiculous shot."

As he heard the cook grunt from the other side of his walkie-talkie, Chris set his down, and glimpsed at Cody and Trent, both covered in meatball stench.

"So, how does it feel to be the first members of the Horses eliminated?"

"Terrible McLean," Trent answered, scowling.

"Yet, the meatball isn't that bad," Cody added, tasting a smudge of meat on his hair.

"Thank you Cody, it was made by our very own, Chef."

Soon later, Leonard and Owen were escorted to Cody and Trent. The two were also covered in meatball.

Leonard was still mumbling on how his spells doesn't work, while Owen was licking his meatball coating.

"You gonna eat what's left on you?" the jolly giant asked Leonard. The wizard stared at him, then ran off.

"Well, now two Horses and two Sharks are eliminated, I guess it's safe for you guys to wash before you can watch and cheer your teammates."

* * *

Scott had ran into Jo and Izzy moments later after Beardo got shot down. For starters, the beat boxer was running in slow motion, and became an easy target for Chef.

"So, farmer jerk lost from his teammates?" Jo asked.

"So, lady jock still being a pain in the rear?" Scott said.

"So, you guys rivals?" Izzy asked.

"No, enemies," the farmer jerk answered. "Besides, you two look like you've been-WAHH!"

The farmer jerk was shot to the ground by a tired Chef, who now looked surprised to see Jo and Izzy. Especially Izzy.

"Chef, my arch-rival!" the red-head mused.

"Look crazy girl, I was never your arch-rival!" Chef told her. Before the cook could say anything else, the red-head attacked.

Jo, looking surprised and shocked, gained her pride of jock and cheered the red-head on.

Izzy got up soon, and did gestured Jo to run away. When they left, Chef was bruised with sore body parts.

* * *

 **Confessional: You are what you eat.**

Chris: That...was...AWESOME! Man, totally made my day!

Chef: (still bruised) Those campers are lucky. We're five hours in, and these guys will have a one hour break until I finish getting fixed up.

* * *

 **We interrupt this program to give you another head count of the teams:**

 **Hidden Horses: Amy, Anne Maria, B, Zoey, Gwen, Ella, Samey, Sky**

 **Crouching Crickets: Courtney, Duncan, Harold, Scarlett, Dawn, Max, Jo, Izzy, a Heather, Leshawna**

 **Seeking Sharks: Lightning, Sugar, Mike, Sam, DJ, Rodney**

 **Hunting Hippos: Brick, Jasmine, Dakota, Geoff, Bridgette, Tyler, Sierra, Beth, Lindsay**

 **Camouflaged Camels: Cameron, Dave, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Alejandro, Eva, Ezekiel, Noah, Shawn**

* * *

 **Confessional: Horses, Crickets, Sharks, Hippos, and Camels, oh my!**

Chef: Darn annoying girl decided to hide in the infirmary. Luckily I shot her down.

Staci: (covered in meatballs) My great, great, great, great, uncle invented meatballs. Yah. But this isn't that bad at all. (Tastes a little of the meat)

* * *

 **In the campgrounds...**

Gwen stopped, hiding amongst the bushes, watching if Chef was following her. Luckily he wasn't.

With a sigh of relief, she sat on a tree stump. Soon, she was hit by rock, thrown from above.

"Creepy goth girl, get away!" a voice hissed. When Gwen looked up, she saw Heather, stretched and laying on some tree branches.

"Well, well, well," the goth girl said. "Looks like Heather might have a bad hair day."

She glimpsed at the queen bee's hair, which was covered by leaves.

"Shut up!"

"I suppose I could tell Chef where you are," Gwen had said, looking determined in doing so. "After all, we're on different teams. And it looks like your team needs to have a loser."

"Shut up!" Heather repeated. However, soon enough, the queen bee herself was shot down, with meat flying all over.

Gwen turned to see a rather angry Chef. "So, I shot your boyfriend, and your admirer, now you're next."

The goth girl, knowing she couldn't attack a cook with a meatball launcher, immediately bolted away.

Chef growled in frustration and chased her.

* * *

 **Confessional: The game of cat and mouse.**

Heather: (covered in meatballs) To be honest, I was hoping I'd get found. Simply because that gives me time to wash my hair.

Chef: For a goth girl, she sure can run fast.

* * *

Harold was hiding in his dorm, because mainly it was a great spot. Although some other campers decided to hide in the same dorm as the geek. Those campers were: B, Cameron, Mike, Noah, and Max.

"I like your simplicity of hiding in the dorms," Max commented, looking around. "But not as good as my dorm. The Dorm of EVIL!"

Noah rolled his eyes, as Mike just seemed confused. "So, you already named our dorm?"

"Yes, because as leader, I get to pick the name, therefore you will appreciate your master!"

"Dude, first of all, you're nuts, nuttier than Izzy, and second, I don't recall us choosing you to be leader," Noah said.

"Can you guys be quiet," B said. "You don't want Chef to find us."

"Say, whose dorm is this?" Cameron asked. He turned around to see a couple of posters, placed neatly on the wall. Some weren't, and those had some punk band posters.

"Did I seriously pick Duncan's dorm?" Harold asked himself. "Uh, idiot!"

The lanky geek facepalmed, but however, Mike found the punk posters rather interesting. "Cool, it's the Snitzels!"

"The what?" Noah asked. "I've heard of the restaurant, but what Snitzel do you mean?"

"The punk band! Man, they sell free churros. That's why I like this band."

Harold ignored all this and peeked out the window. As he watched, he saw Gwen running away. But from what? His answer came when a giant meatball launched right into the nerd's face.

"Uh oh, this can't be good," B said. Sure enough, Chef climbed the dorm sides and reached the window, where he shot Max.

"You slimy cook, now you're going to feel the wrath of-"

Another giant meatball splattered the evil failure before he could say, "EVIL."

Noah, Mike, Cameron, and B raced out the dorm, with Chef charging at them. "Man, this is worse than that cursing robot!" Mike said.

Not long, they dashed into the woods as a tree branch caught Mike by the shirt. Ripping, Mike stopped and gasped.

"Alright boys, Vito's in the house!" Vito exclaimed. 'What are we running from this time?"

The gangster successfully dodged an incoming meatball, and glimpsed at the person who shot it. "I dealt with bigger threats than these."

"What?!" Chef yelled. "You don't think I'm a threat?!"

"Bring it on, cook!"

Enraged, Chef shot multiple meatballs at Multiple Mike (see what I did there) and missed each hit. Vito charged at Chef and immediately pummeled the cook.

* * *

 **Confessional: That's gonna leave a mark.**

Chef: (bruised and scared) These kids are crazy! First crazy girl beats me up, then disorder boy does the same! (He holds up his Meatball Launcher, which is broken and fallen apart) They even destroyed my toy!

(A knock is heard)

Scarlett (outside): Hey, anyone in here, I want to do my confession!

(Chef opens the door and shoots Scarlett)

Chef: (now looking proudly) Hmm, maybe they didn't destroy it.

* * *

 **Back in the woods...**

Amy, much to her luck, bumped straight into Anne Maria. Minutes later, Zoey bumped into them. Now they had to suffer the Hate Triangle, Amy and Zoey both enemies against Anne Maria.

"You are a horrible dorm mate!" Amy seethed. "You're worse than Samey!"

"You can't go stealing my boyfriend!" Zoey argued. "He doesn't even like you!"

"You are a bad dorm mate, and you stole my future boyfriend!" Anne Maria screamed at both Amy and Zoey.

From above as they argued, was Eva and Shawn, silently watching the fight.

"Who do you will win?" Shawn asked.

"Possibly the Indie chick," Eva replied. "She got commando toward the end of the TDRI."

Watching the fight, Eva glimpsed back at Ezekiel, who was still unconscious. "Is this how long prairie boys stay unconscious?"

"Possibly, I mean, two hours have already passed. In fact, I think we have one more hour."

"Perfect," Eva mumbled. The two, now getting bored finally found amusement when Amy was struck by meatballs.

"Now you're talking!" the female bully exclaimed. Shawn, looked surprised and peeked at Eva.

"Um, I didn't say anything."

Eva, ignoring Shawn's earlier statement, gestured the zombie nut to lay low. They saw Anne Maria and Zoey screaming from Chef. Annoyed, the cook shot Zoey first.

Anne Maria just stood and laughed. "Hey, Red, that's karma if you don't know."

As she laughed, she too was struck, but on the hair. When she saw the mess, she screamed as loud as the woods could hear.

* * *

 **Confessional: I want some karma frappuccino.**

Eva: (laughing) She was talking about karma and got shot!

Shawn: (laughing)

Amy: (laughing and is covered in meatballs) She got what she wanted!

Zoey (laughing and is covered in meatballs) Never go laughing at your enemies!

Anne Maria (frowning and is covered in meatballs) They...will...pay.

Eva: (still laughing) And her scream! That was so funny!

* * *

 **On the 1,000 foot cliff...**

Geoff, Bridgette, and Dakota all went to the 1,000 foot cliff, mainly just to heal Bridgette from her fear of the woods.

"Man, this should be our make-out place," Geoff suggested. "Romantic view, nice scenery, and maybe we could go swimming whenever we want, right Bridge?"

"Maybe, Sam and I can be here as will?" Dakota asked. "After all, we haven't had any make-out time ever since I was back at home."

"Sha dudette," Geoff replied. "We can have a double date, or a triple date, or even a-"

Bridgette place her finger on Geoff's lips. "That's all for now. But let just see if it would work."

She and Geoff collapsed on the ground and smooched desperately. Dakota smiled, but dropped it when she saw something approaching.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Geoff asked, noticing the scared Dakota. "It's just a kiss. You do it too."

He glimpsed behind him and saw a grinning Chef. "I don't."

And he shot both Geoff and Bridgette. The two tasted the meatball, and smiled.

"Wow, now it's like an Italian restaurant."

As the two continued to kiss, Chef had blasted Dakota off the 1,000 foot cliff. Noticing that she was wet and was covered in meatballs, she screamed. Out of the woods, came Jo and Izzy.

"What happened?" Jo asked. "We heard screaming and thought-HOLY **/bleep/**!"

The lady jock was immediately struck by meatballs. "No Jo!"

Izzy, saddened over the fact that her new friend was shot by meatballs, glared at Chef. She did a battle cry, and charged at Chef. Chuckling, the cook splattered Izzy with cooked meat.

* * *

 **Confessional: You killed my father, prepare to die!**

Jo: (covered in meat) Wow, Izzy is extremely protective over her friends. Owen is one lucky man.

Izzy: (covered in meat) Chef may have won this round, but next time, he won't be so lucky!

Dakota: (wet and covered in meat) Ew, this might take forever to wash off.

Geoff and Bridgette: (both covered in meat and are making out)

* * *

 **At the beach shore...**

Sky tried many times to catch Dave's attention. In fact, she was also accompanied by Samey and Ella, who both were only helping just to lower the chances of other girls winning Cody.

"Stop it Sky," Dave said, covering his ears. "I told you, this relationship is over! In fact, we never even became a couple in the first place!"

"Dave, I was going to tell you, but I-"

"But what, you couldn't prove it to your ex-boyfriend Kyle?"

"Keith," Sky corrected.

"Whatever!" Dave stormed off, trying to avoid Sky. "That lousy, manipulative witch!"

"You know Sky's trying to apologize, right?" asked a voice. Startled, Dave turned around to find Dawn, happily in her swim uniform, collecting seashells.

"Um, do people still do that?"

"Collect seashells? Yep, it's a hobby of mine."

"Okay, but earlier about what you said about Sky. I don't think she is."

"You may not see it, but if you look at her aura, it proves that she still has love for you," Dawn explained. "She's trying very hard to win you back."

"For what, just for an alliance?" Dave asked. Dawn shook her head.

"Your choice Dave, but remember, the sooner you do it, the less monstrosity that will occur between you and Dave," Dawn predicted. "In other words, the show will get harder and harder until you finally accept her apology!"

The whiner, nodded and smiled. Dave decided to walk back to Sky to accept her apology. He thought about how he should do it. Just say, "I'm sorry?" or to just give her a nice long kiss. But before he could decide, the whiner was hit by meatballs.

As he groaned, he noticed Sky racing toward him. "Wait! Sky, no!"

Too late, Sky fell into the hands, or machinery of the Meatball Launcher. Samey and Ella exchanged glances and ran for their lives, before getting shot down as well.

* * *

 **Confessional: Beauty and the beach.**

Dave: (covered in meat) Should I really go accept Sky's apology? I mean, she did calm me down from my early freak-outs, but should I.

Sky: (covered in meatballs) I think I failed with Dave. He might still hate me.

Dawn: I sense a disturbance on Camp Wawanakwa.

* * *

As the last thirty minute hit, the following has happened:

Beth and Lindsay were being chased down by an angry Chef. Lindsay was shot, but Beth managed to outrun the cook.

Noah, Vito, B, and Cameron hid in a cave that reeked of meatballs. A bear separated the four when it was feasting on a previously shot meatball. Cameron and B were knocked out by Chef, when they split.

Lightning and Sam battled on who got to reign the cafeteria's hiding space. However, Chef got enraged to find them in his kitchen. Lightning escaped, but Sam was shot multiple times.

Jasmine and Sierra bumped into each other and decided to find their beloved ones. Sierra was shot when she got pushed out of her hiding space into Chef by an unknown person.

Sugar was automatically eliminated when she decided to hang out at the elimination benches to flirt with Owen. The pageant queen was shot by meatballs by Izzy.

Eva, Shawn, and Ezekiel were founded by Justin, during his encounter with a blind goat. The model was shot, as well as Shawn.

Katie and Sadie found Noah and Vito. Chef found them soon after and shot Sadie. Vito was later the next victim.

Alejandro was with Rodney the entire time. So when Chef found the two, Rodney easily dodged it and ran off, leaving Alejandro another victim.

* * *

 **Confessional: Mama Mia!**

Mike: (covered in meatballs) I don't remember getting shot by Chef. Maybe Vito lost his fighting mojo or something.

Justin: (covered in meatballs) I wonder what happened to make that goat blind.

Tyler: I'm so glad I survived this! But that wasn't as worse as the first one. That goat chased me back to the starting point, so I made it hit a tree! Smart for a jock like me!

Alejandro: (covered in meatballs on the face) I don't think Chris recalls what I said in TDAS. Cause Chef literally aimed for my face. MY FACE!

Cameron: (tasting his meatball coating) Not bad. But my mom's better. Oh, that reminds me. Hi mom! (waves at the camera)

Ezekiel: From what Eva told me, I was knocked out for eight hours. EIGHT HOURS!

Dawn: And this is only the beginning.

B: (wiping meatballs off his robot)

* * *

Chris grinned at the campers who were shot, and those were not shot. "Hmm, thirty-three campers shot. Not bad. But Chef could've done better."

The cook growled. "And so, our winners are...The Camouflaged Camels, with five people still alive!" Chris announced. "And our losers...The Hidden Horses with only one still remaining, Gwen."

"I think I did better than last time," Gwen smiled.

"Time to announce immunity. Gwen, since you were the only one alive in your team, you get to choose two people to join you, the Camels, and the other people still remaining in their team, to enjoy an Italian dinner! And one member from each team will also be voting for a person on Horses."

Most of the people who gained immunity cheered, while some groaned over the thought of meatballs.

"Gwen, choose two people to share immunity with you," Chris ordered.

"That's easy, I'll be choosing Trent and Cody," the goth said. Trent raced to his girlfriend and kissed, while Cody gave Trent and high-five.

"Hidden Horses, join me for another Campfire Ceremony tonight, after you go shower, because you guys smell exactly like Chef's disgusting breakfast." Now infuriated, Chef shot his Meatball Launcher at Chris, who groaned. The campers laughed as Scott smirked.

"Now you know how it feels to be stuffed in a meatball casing, jerk!" the farmer jerk told the host.

* * *

At the Campfire Ceremony, everyone, except for the Horses, sat down on the Peanut Gallery. They were refreshed with a cooling smell after showering. Moments later, the Horses arrived to sit on the stumps.

Ezekiel came in late, since he was still unconscious at the moment. He sat next to Geoff at the Peanut Gallery.

"Can't believe I missed the challenge, eh," Ezekiel complained. "But yet, I am alive."

"Dude, what happened, did Eva knock you out?" Geoff asked.

"No, but somebody did, it was fast and had a cape, eh," Ezekiel explained. As he explained, he saw a mysterious silhouette appear by the woods. "Like that one!"

Geoff turned but saw nothing. "Dude, I think you were unconscious way too long."

Ezekiel stammered a bit, but then relaxed. The campers at the bonfire weren't looking too shabby as Ezekiel. Zoey, Amy and Anne Maria were exchanging glares to one another. Sky, Ella, and Samey, were looking frightened at who will be eliminated. The only ones who looked calm were Trent, Cody and Gwen, since they all had immunity.

"Where is Chris?!" shouted Duncan, who was getting impatient with all the waiting. Finally, the host arrived, wearing a bathroom robe around his waist and a towel wrapped around his head. His chest was visible, which caused the campers to giggle.

"Why are you wearing that, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"No reason, other than _someone_ shot me with a brilliant idea of a weapon!" Chris replied, eyeing Chef, who grinned. The host sighed. "Anyway, as you all know, the blue marshmallow represents those who had no votes, the orange represents those who had a vote, and the red is the eliminated marshmallow. Once you receive the red one, you have to get eaten by the Shark of Shame, and get transported to the Jailhouse of Loserdom."

"The blue ones, will go to our immunity winners: Gwen, Trent, and Cody. The final blue one, goes to...B!" Chris announced. B happily went and took his marshmallow. "The flavor for the blue is B for blue raspberry!"

Everyone stared at the host glumly. "Was that a joke, or was that a statement?" Noah asked. Frowning, Chris continued.

"Orange ones will be going to our Cody competitors: Sky, Ella, and Samey. Now, three more. The Hate Triangle. You guys are all on the chopping block for being super annoying, and getting shot by Chef due to your fighting. However, Zoey gets the next orange marshmallow."

Zoey happily raced up to Chris and got her orange marshmallow. After that, she gave Brick, Cameron, and Mike a hug. Chris watched it, and then glimpsed back at Amy and Anne Maria.

"So, the Big, Bad Twin or the Jersey Shore Reject?" Chris mused, ignoring the frown from Anne Maria. "So, this red marshmallow, goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Anne Maria."

Shocked, the reject stood up and stormed up to Chris. "That's fine, but as I watch you back at the Jailhouse, I'll be watching you cry and cringe like a baby!"

"Chef!" Chris called, frightened from the reject. The cook muttered something under his breath and dragged Anne Maria into the Shark of Loserdom. Soon, everyone left to go to their dorms. However, the people who got awarded the Italian dinner, headed for the cafeteria. Ezekiel, still wondering if he found a mystery, went to the cafeteria.

Along the way, he spotted Bridgette. She was crying, and was watching the moon. The prairie walked up to her.

"You okay, eh?" he asked.

"Oh, Ezekiel, I can't believe I did that!" Bridgette sobbed. "I was threatened to vote off Anne Maria!"

"Why are you crying, eh?" Ezekiel asked. "I never see you hang out with her."

"No, it's not that, it's that he threatened me that if I didn't help him vote, I would lose Geoff."

She pressed her face unto Ezekiel's arm. "It's okay Bridgette, I'll find this guy. Maybe he was the guy who knocked me unconscious. Bridgette, explain to me how he looked like!"

"You really have changed," she smiled. "But I can't, he'll vote off Geoff, or maybe you."

"Bridgette, tell me, did he have a cape?" the prairie boy asked.

"No," she answered. Ezekiel was shocked, not only because there was a mysterious figure with a cape, but because there were now two mysterious people. Leaving Bridgette, Ezekiel raced to the cafeteria, in order to think things straight.

* * *

 **Who wouldn't like a good mystery?**

 **So, who are these two mysterious people? Are they contestants? Or outsiders?**

 **Will Cody ever find a new girlfriend?**

 **Will Sky win back Dave?**

 **And will I ever get revenge on Chef for turning me into a Meatball Sandwich?**

 **All that next time on...**

 **TOTAL  
**

 **DRAMA**

 **SUPREME!**

* * *

 **Voting Confessional:**

Amy: It's obvious that my annoying dorm mate should be off this show!

Anne Maria: I could choose Red, or that twin. But the twin is my dorm mate, and nobody likes an annoying dorm mate.

B: It's either Amy or Anne Maria. Who's more annoying?

Bridgette: I feel so terrible.

Cody: It's nice to know that Samey has a sister. But a mean one, I know how she feels.

Duncan: Anne Maria is a nice pick, since she's a skinnier Leshawna.

Ella: My dorm mates say it's smart to pick someone who's competing against you. So Samey's my choice.

Gwen: Technically, Ella is a bit annoying with all her songs. Especially when they're Disney.

Mike: Anne Maria, since she's after Zoey. I just know it!

Noah: What he said is true about Anne Maria, but I just want to vote off Sky, since was pretty mean to Dave.

Samey: My sister needs to get off! She's going to ruin my chances of Cody.

Sky: (picks a random person)

Trent: Yeah, Anne Maria, pretty annoying if you ask me.

?: Anne Maria

* * *

 **Vote Counts:**

Amy- Anne Maria

Anne Maria- Amy

B- Anne Maria

Bridgette- Anne Maria

Cody- Amy

Duncan- Anne Maria

Ella- Samey

Gwen- Ella

Mike- Anne Maria

Noah- Sky

Samey- Amy

Sky- Zoey

Trent- Anne Maria

?- Anne Maria

* * *

Anne Maria- 7

Amy- 3

Ella- 1

Samey- 1

Sky- 1

Zoey- 1

* * *

 **Next time, the first virtual reality challenge. Three teams, three interns, another shameful elimination, death, and dinosaurs! RAWR! Also including more mystery, and more drama!**

 **Also, don't forget to review and give me some feedback. Who do you think Cody will have as his rightful girlfriend. Who do you think will get voted off. And who...took my popcorn? Stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Jurassic Wawanakwa

**Chapter 4- Welcome to Jurassic Wawanakwa**

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own Total Drama or any of the movies associated with this show. All rights reserved for Cartoon Network, Teletoon, and others that are associated with this show. I think I repeated that, but oh well. The theme song is also something I don't own, and it's characters. And now, I think you get the point.

Note- This is the first virtual reality challenge, and to let others know, Kobold Necromancer's story, Total Drama Battlegrounds, has something similar to VR challenges. Some people created some fanfic stories about it and I thought it would be interesting to star my own. Sorry to all Anne Maria fans (if there are any), but you'll see her next chapter.

Thanks for the feedback you have given me, and as always, Cody's girlfriend tallies are in my hands. Now without further a due, let's start the show!

* * *

 **Day 3- Dino Divas and Dino Dinner**

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Supreme...

We had another supreme and dramatic round of hide-and-seek. There was meatballs, meatballs, and more meatballs! As our campers hid in some bizarre locations, some had to face some interruptions and a head-blowing recognition. Ahem, Ezekiel.

Not only that, but it seems this show has a mystery in its hands. A caped, speedy figure, and a mysterious manipulator. Jo and Izzy made an alliance, and Izzy reunited with her so-called, "arch-rival". In the end, The Hate Triangle, AKA. Amy, Zoey and Anne Maria, were the final three. Anne Maria was the one going home, and she was really mad about that. Hey, you can't win everything.

 **So who are these two mysterious people?**

 **Will Cody decide who to have as his girlfriend?**

 **And will this virtual reality be a total dramatic flop?**

 **All this answered in...**

 **TOTAL**

 **DRAMA**

 **SUPREME!**

(intro cue)

* * *

(Cameras pop out from different locations; one from some bushes, one from a jungle tree, one from some fences, and another from the river. The camera moves to a helicopter, where Chris is seen in it and happily waving at the camera)

Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine

(The camera falls into the river where we see a happy Owen, and a drowning Cameron. Owen swims away as Cameron floats to the top. In the river, reveals Scott, scared of both Fang, and a larger sea monster, Mosasaurus)

You guys are on my mind

(Cameron successfully floats to the top where we see Shawn and Jasmine on a log. Shawn is then grabbed by a Pterodactyl which flies into the air)

You asked me what I wanted to be and the answer is plain to see

(Shawn is let go and falls on Ezekiel. A T-Rex arrives and roars at them, frightening the two)

I wanna be famous

(The camera reveals that Duncan is riding the T-Rex along with Courtney)

I wanna live across the sun

(The camera pans at the sun, and then pans at a frightened Cody, hiding from Sierra who is fighting Sky and Samey all on a raft. Ella is just singing ignoring the fight. Soon they fall down the waterfall)

So pack your bags I've already won

(As Cody, Sierra, Samey, and Sky falls down, Ella lands on top of Lightning smoothly as he locks Tyler in a headlock. The log they are standing on, breaks apart)

Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get them one day

(Sugar laughs at them as but is scared off by a Velociraptor. The outhouse she was next to, opens to find Geoff and Bridgette making out)

Cause I wanna be famous

(In the cafeteria, Chef is having trouble feeding some hungry Compsognathus, while a swarm is attacking Beth, Mike, Max, Eva, B, and Jo)

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na

(Outside, Harold is trying to defend Leshawna, Trent, Gwen and Amy from a giant Spinosaurus, as the camera pans to the docks, where we see Sam trying to grab his game from a Velociraptor. Helping him are Dakota, Rodney, DJ, Brick, Zoey, and Lindsay)

I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous

(At the entry dock, Justin takes off his shirt which shines beautifully, until an Ankylosaurus knocks him away)

I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous

(Alejandro is seen laughing until he sees Scarlett and behind her are different types of dinosaurs, each ridden by a different camper. Triceratops was ridden by Sadie. Brachiosaurus was ridden by Beardo, Ankylosaurus was ridden by Leonard, Hadrosaurus was ridden by Dave, T-Rex was ridden by Izzy, Dawn rode on Spinosaurus, Heather was on a big Velociraptor, and Staci rode on an annoyed Stegosaurus. Everyone looked angry at him as they attacked the Spaniard)

(whistle tune)

(Noah and Katie are about kiss until Chris appears with a Compsognathus in his hands, which attacks Noah)

(Total Drama Supreme)

* * *

Amy walked in the cafeteria with a nice big smile on her face. She stretched and yawned peacefully, then finally said a couple of words.

"I've been finally getting enough sleep ever since that Anne Maria got voted off," she yawned. Alejandro and B also looked relaxed now that there was no more fighting around in their dorm.

Noah set his glop of meat next to Owen's, who was enduring an eating race with Brick. Without warning, the jolly giant grabbed Noah's tray, and swallowed the glob on it.

"Dude, I think you're going to gain a couple of pounds by the end of this," Noah said, looking at his empty tray. As soon as he said that, Brick was choking.

"No worries buddy!" Owen shouted. He raced toward Brick and squished the cadet's stomach. The cadet spit out on what he was choking on, a mouse.

Jasmine, seeing the rodent screamed and clung onto Shawn. Jo picked the mouse up, and tossed it in the trash. "Jeez, it's just a harmless little mouse."

After a few deep breaths, Jasmine released Shawn, who was gasping for air. "You afraid of mice?"

"Yes, I just hate the way they move and squeak!" the outback replied.

"But they're adorable little critters, as well as this one," Ella said, as she petted Bunny. She sang a song that was as sweet as harmony. Bunny bounced up and down as most of the forest animals came to join the fairy-tale princess in her song.

"She's beautiful, and she even sings beautifully!" Cody admired. Sierra glared at Ella while Samey gasped and felt a little heartbroken. Amy smiled at her sister's emotions.

* * *

 **Confessional: This knee though!**

Amy: Samey likes Cody. Cody might like her. My plan, to separate them!

Samey: Cody might pick Ella instead of me, mainly because her songs are better.

Sierra: How come Cody likes Ella and not me? I'm more prettier and I have a better singing voice than her! (she sings the scale of a note, which results in the camera getting cracked)

* * *

After Ella finished singing, a lot of the boys applauded. Some of the girls did as well, but most of them were just jealous on why they couldn't sing like her.

"Why can't you sing like that?" Noah asked Katie.

"Silly Noah, I don't sing I dance. Maybe I can ask Ella if I could join her in a dance with Sadie."

"Eeee, you do that?" Sadie asked.

"Yes, of course!" Katie replied.

Rodney watched Ella gracefully sit down to pet all her animal friends. "She's pretty."

Moments later after Ella's song, Chef walked in with his pink sparkling dress, and bowed down. In came Chris, who was wearing his director's outfit. "Good morning campers!"

The host looked around to see just blank stares. "Um, you're supposed to say, 'Good morning, Chris.'"

The campers looked at one another. "Good morning **/censored/**!"

Frowning, Chris continued his job to host. "So campers, recently, we've had an obstacle course, and a game of hide-and-seek."

"With lions."

"And meatballs!"

Chris glared at campers. "Anyway, we also had two eliminated campers: Topher and Anne Maria. But now, I decided to give you guys a little treat to not only you, but to the entire viewing world. Cause, today, is the day of our first virtual reality challenge!"

The forty-nine campers immediately cheered. Cody and Cameron exchanged high-fives. Noah and Katie hugged and was later joined in by Sadie.

"Simmer down, Dave listen up please!" Chris yelled at Dave, who was doing a victory dance. "Thank you, anyway, before we get to the good challenge, I have recently applied three people for jobs as interns. And they are important since they created the virtual reality machine."

"Say, you never give credit to your interns, why do so this season?" Gwen asked.

"Because they threatened me to dye my hair white if I didn't," Chris replied. "So our first intern, Albert!"

A hefty boy with a curbed hairstyle arrived flexing his arm.

"Hmmph," Lightning scoffed. "Lightning has better muscles than you!"

"Oh really," Albert raised an eyebrow. "So how much do you weigh?"

"120. How about you?"

"130."

"Sha-dang. You should tell me your secret!" Lightning exclaimed.

"Our next one, Leon!" Chris introduced. Unlike Albert, Leon was skinny, and tried to act cool, like what Cody would.

"So, who wants some coolness in their style?" he asked. Harold raised his hand. Leon walked forward, glimpsed at the lanky teenager, and then suggested him some ideas.

"Anyway, our final intern, Edison!" Chris finished. This one wore glasses, was as tall as Max, and was skinnier than Leon.

"Amazing how Chris gets easily offended when we threatened to dye his hair white, proclaiming it's already getting white."

"Okay, time-out, why are they all Asians?" Scott asked, noticing the race similarity.

"You gotta problem with them?" Albert asked, clenching his fist.

"Get back here Albert, we don't want them to miss out on a great challenge," Chris ordered. "So, the reason they're Asians was because they were the only people willing to take on the role of interns."

"That's right, what way to be on TV, than be an intern?" Leon agreed. Chris frowned.

"Just don't steal my camera time!"

"Oh, we can't make any promises," Edison replied. "So come along campers."

"Hey, I was supposed to say that!" the host exclaimed. "Alright, come along campers."

Chef, Leon, Albert, and Edison snickered, as the host lead them to the virtual reality machine.

* * *

 **Confessional: Internal interns, mate.**

Chris: I'm starting to regret having to apply them for the job. But hey, the show needs a lot of interns.

Chef: This is priceless! Not only did I get to shoot pretty boy with meatballs, but now he has three interns messing him up. Oh, this going to get good!

Leon: My dream was to go Florida. But since I don't have enough money, it's always best to be both an intern, and be on TV!

* * *

The virtual reality machine was simply designed like a time machine. It stood, changing its colorful glow each minute. It stood next to a giant screen. Further away, was a projector, not turned on.

"This is the virtual reality machine!" Chris exclaimed. "That screen is where we get to watch you die and fail."

"That's not very nice," Dakota said.

"Nope, it's true, you can actually die in this virtual reality challenge," Edison replied.

"Thank you Ed," Chris frowned, glaring at the brainiac intern. "So, as Ed had said, you can actually die in many different ways in virtual reality."

"No, he didn't say that, he just-"

"Will you guys let me talk?" Chris yelled, interrupting Noah's statement. "Anyway, let me cut to the topic of today's VR challenge. Cretaceous Park!"

Everyone cheered, including the interns.

"I love that movie!" Duncan said. "Though the third one did suck."

"The third one did not suck!" Harold complained. "It had a new dinosaur more vicious than T-Rex! Gosh!"

Chris blew the air horn to catch everyone's attention. "Anyway, this is our topic for today since the fourth one will be coming out in June."

"I'm so gonna watch that," Duncan whispered to Courtney.

"And so, what better way to start off a VR challenge, by getting yourselves killed by dinosaurs!" Chris continued. "Now, for the teams. We're going to base this by height."

"Cameron, Cody, Noah, Max, Samey, Ella, Amy, Dawn, Zoey, Ezekiel, Beth, Sky, Dave, Katie and Sadie. They will be the Triassic Triceratops!"

"Um, the Triceratops didn't arrive until the late Cretaceous period," Cameron pointed out.

"Whatever you nerds," Chris said. "Our next team, Brick, Sierra, Staci, Beardo, Jo, Izzy, Leonard, Lindsay, Heather, Alejandro, Sugar, Geoff, Bridgette, Dakota, Sam, Scott, Shawn, Courtney, and Duncan. You will be the Jurassic Jackrabbits!"

"Our final team, the Cretaceous Crocodiles, will consist of the final people, Owen, Mike, Eva, Scarlett, Rodney, Harold, Jasmine, DJ, Tyler, Lightning, Justin, B, Leshawna, Trent, and Gwen."

* * *

 **Confessional: Shorts, not a tall tale.**

Gwen: Am I really that tall?

Zoey: Am I really that small?

Alejandro: Am I really that medium?

* * *

"Before we can start this challenge, let's have you talk to your teammates first since you guys will be separated all over the movie," Chris said. "Now before you guys start planning, the goal to win is to escape the island you're on. You have to have more people alive in order to win. If your team has less players, you lose. There is friendly fire, so watch out. The ways to escape are either by boat, by helicopter, and by private plane. The Triceratops has to escape by boat. The Jackrabbits have to escape by helicopter. And the Crocodiles needs to go to the command center to contact the private plane."

"Wait, how come the Jurassic Jackrabbits have nineteen players while the Triceratops and Crocodiles only have fifteen?" Cameron asked.

"We couldn't split you guys up by seven, so we had to improvise," the host replied.

* * *

 **Triassic Triceratops**

"Okay guys, I have the most experience with dinosaurs, so I think I should lead!" Cody suggested.

"No, no, it's the evil mastermind that should do it!" Max complained.

"Dude, do you even have experiences with dinosaurs?" Noah asked. The evil failure stammered then replied with a "No."

"So Cody," Samey called. "How would you seperate us?"

"Well, it's simple, you will be with me!" Cody said. Samey shrieked and clapped her hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Amy cried. "How would I know you won't be hitting on my sister?"

"Because I admire other girls, and I'm not ready to choose yet," the techno geek replied. "Anyway, Amy can be with Max and Zoey."

Cody looked at Cameron, who was feeling kind of sad that he didn't get to work with Cody. "Cameron, why don't you come with Samey and me."

"Um, my name is not Samey, it's 'Sammy'," Samey confessed.

"What? I never knew that," Cody said.

"It's okay, everyone calls me that," the good twin said.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind, Noah, you can be with Katie and Sadie."

"Beth can be with Dawn and Ezekiel, and Dave can be with Ella and Sky," Cody finished.

* * *

 **Confessional: Think twiceratops!**

Dave: This will be super awkward. Mainly because my partners are the girl that I turned down and the girl I hate.

* * *

For the Jurassic Jackrabbits, Courtney was making sure that the separation was the best possible. Courtney paired herself with Duncan and Scott.

Geoff was in a four group team with Bridgette, Sam, and Dakota, mainly because they pleaded to be together.

Brick joined with Leonard and Beardo, as Heather joined with Alejandro and Sugar.

Jo and Izzy decided to bring Lindsay into their alliance while Shawn was left with Sierra and Staci.

The Cretaceous Crocodiles had Jasmine as their leader since she won a game of rock, paper, scissors.

Leshawna, Trent, and Gwen decided to venture together much to Harold's dismay. Feeling sorrowful, Jasmine invited him with her and Rodney.

Eva was chosen to keep the rivalry between Tyler and Lightning under control. DJ was too afraid of Scarlett, and so wanted to be with Mike and Owen.

Justin and B ended up with Scarlett.

Everyone got into their groups and one by one, entered the VR machine...

* * *

 **Triassic Triceratops- Cody, Samey, Cameron**

"Whoa, this is so cool!" Cameron exclaimed, as he saw that they were in some ancient woods. "I can't believe this is real!"

"Amazing," Samey whispered, noticing the flying butterflies around.

"Where are the dinosaurs?" Cody asked. Then he saw them. A herd of Brachiosaurus, walking with triumph down a stream.

"They move in herds, they do move in herds!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Come on, let's go find the dock shore and hopefully avoid getting eaten," Cody said. As they traveled in the woods, they saw a nearby hadrosaur, chomping on the leaves of a tree.

"A hadrosaur!" Cameron squeaked happily. The bubble boy was getting geekier and geekier when bumping into the dinosaurs.

"This has to be the best challenge ever!" Sammy said. Cody said nothing, unusually, he was looking determined.

"Cody, something wrong?" Cameron asked.

"Nope, just wanted to stay focused so I lead my team to victory!" the techno geek replied.

"Can't you just have fun," Sammy said. "I mean, this has to be a great view."

"Totally but-"

He was cut off when the trio saw the hadrosaur squeal of pain. It was getting attacked by two vicious turkey-sized upright lizards.

"Velociraptors," Cameron whispered. The raptors slashed and bit the hadrosaur until finally collapsed.

Cody quietly gestured the two to follow him and they soon avoided the feasting Velociraptors without making any sound.

* * *

 **Confessional: Philosophy and Velosophers.**

Samey: Cody is so cute when he's determined. It's like one of those romance stories, where the maiden gets kidnapped and her lover is so determined to save her.

Cameron: Cody is one lucky man. Maybe I can get a girlfriend myself this season. (chuckles)

* * *

 **Jurassic Jackrabbits- Courtney, Duncan, Scott**

"Come on Princess!" Duncan complained. "The only reason I was excited to be with you was because I wanted to have a make-out session!"

"It can only be a make-out session when it's just the two of us!" Courtney replied, eyeing Scott.

"No no, please do, I wanna see this," Scott said. The three we're walking in the woods. Numerous times, they had seen a silhouette of a dinosaur, but it was always a tree or a bush.

A couple of minutes later, Scott groaned. "This is boring. I wanted to bump into the other campers so I could kill them."

"That sounds like something I would do," Duncan commented. A loud, thunderous roar shook the ground. The trio tried hard to keep balance, until Scott cheered.

"Yes, finally, a dinosaur!"

Racing to find a giant, prehistoric beast, the farmer jerk immediately stumbled on something. It was a crate. Confused, Scott opened it and find a machine gun.

"Whoa, hold it!" Courtney yelled. "This thing isn't very child prove. In fact, the show is targeted towards kids!"

"Relax, it's not a real gun, it wouldn't even have bullets," Scott assured the CIT. He shot the gun in the air, and a blast of spark blew straight into the air.

"No bullets, huh?" Courtney glared. The farmer jerk shrugged and took the gun with him.

"No worries, I've seen kids that watch _Cretaceous Park,_ they should be used to this."

* * *

 **Confessional: Never play with guns, kids.**

Scott: What do they know? Back at my home, Pa taught me how to use a gun at the age of five, so pretty tactical in these cases.

Duncan: I don't really trust Scott wielding a machine gun. Pretty soon, one of us is going to die by Scott.

* * *

 **Cretaceous Crocodiles- Leshawna, Trent, Gwen**

Leshawna, Trent, and Gwen had an unfair spawn point. Firstly, they were stuck inside a cockpit, secondly the tree outside the cockpit was shutting the door shut. And lastly, it was a confined space, so Gwen started to freak out.

"It's okay Gwen," Trent assured her. "We'll be free in no time."

"And what if we're not?!" Gwen shrieked.

"Then, we're dead," Trent replied. "Leshawna, care to help break the window?"

"Sure thing, hon," the sister replied. She punched the windows and pieces of them, stabbed and gave her some cuts.

"Uh, don't you feel any pain?" Gwen asked, while shaking from her claustrophobia.

"What pain?" Leshawna peeked at her cuts. "Oh, maybe the three interns didn't include any pain into this. In fact, I feel numb."

"Uh, is that blood?" Trent asked. He was staring at the dripping red goo seeping from her arm.

Leshawna tasted some of the goop, then shook her head. "Ketchup."

* * *

 **Confessional: Bloody heck...**

Chris: Gosh darn those interns! I was hoping there was going to be pain and blood.

Albert: We had to keep the ratings in child standards. Ketchup seems fitting, since it looks a lot like blood. Also, death is pretty painful, so we deleted pain from the VR machine.

* * *

 **Triassic Triceratops- Amy, Max, Zoey**

"Is something wrong, Amy?" Zoey asked. Their trip into the woods was an awkward one. Amy was seething, Max was mumbling about his evil plans, and Zoey was just sharing at them.

"No, except that Cody enjoys being near Samey than with me," Amy grumbled. "In fact, why isn't he hanging out with me. I'm the pretty one!"

"Looks like you like Cody as well?" Zoey teased. "You'll probably find love, if you were nicer."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Well, you are pretty mean to your sister, and Cody only likes nice and pretty girls."

"Eureka!" Max shouted. Zoey and Amy turned around to see that Max was wielding an axe.

"This will be my weapon. My weapon of EVIL!" Max shouted. Amy exchanged glances with Zoey, and immediately fought for the axe that Max had.

* * *

 **Confessional: Can I axe you a question?**

Zoey: I have to say, Amy maybe mean to her sister, but I'm pretty sure she needs to learn on sisterly respect.

Amy: Maybe Zoey's right, maybe I do-(realizes what she was going to say) No wait. Is this sisterly love appearing now?

* * *

 **Jurassic Jackrabbits- Geoff, Bridgette, Sam, Dakota**

"Oh man, this is so cool!" Sam exclaimed. "It's like I'm in a video game!"

"Well, it is a VR challenge," Bridgette told the gamer. "I mean, how bad can it be?"

Just in time, a herd of Gallimimus sprinted swiftly through the woods. "What are they running from?" Dakota asked.

"From that?" Geoff stammered, pointing at a Tyrannosaurus Rex. It was drooling and growled at them.

"Oh cool!" Sam yelled. The T-Rex roared, which caused the others to run. "Not cool!"

The group ran and managed to catch up to the herd of Gallimimus. Seconds later, the T-Rex had caught one from the herd and stopped to finish it's lunch.

Sam and Geoff stopped and panted as they saw that the dinosaur was still eating. "That was close bra," the cowboy panted.

"Yeah, and luckily none of us were killed, right Dakota?" Sam asked. Realizing Bridgette and Dakota weren't with the two, they started calling out their names.

"You don't think they died, do you?" Geoff asked.

"They probably kept on running, but they'll know to go to the control center," Sam said. "After, everything's shut down."

"How'd you know that?"

"Simple, Chris likes a good challenge, so I bet he shut down everything."

* * *

 **Confessional: Hold on to your butts.**

Edison: Actually, that was my idea. I wanted to watch a good dinosaur movie, so why not make it longer?

* * *

 **Cretaceous Crocodiles- Jasmine, Harold, Rodney**

Harold peeked from the tree in watch from some vicious carnivores and a control center. So far, he could only see trees, trees, and more trees.

"Nope, nothing," Harold said. "I think those interns made the map bigger than usual, I can't find the control center in it's usual spot."

"You remind me a lot like Shawn, you know, with your tree-climbing abilities," Jasmine said.

"Shawn is one lucky man," Rodney said to himself. Then he heard rustle coming from some bushes. As he went to check what it was, the rustle fastened.

Then out popped a small, chicken sized lizard. It was a Compsognathus.

"Hey little fella," Rodney greeted the little lizard. "My name's Rodney."

The country boy reached out to pet it but his hand got slapped away by Harold. "What do you think you're doing? That's a Compsognathus!"

"Come suck on what?" Rodney asked.

"Compsognathus," repeated Harold. "They feast on every skin of your body. You're lucky it's only-"

Before the geek could finish, he was pushed away by Rodney. As he saw why he did it, he saw Jasmine screaming, and a Velociraptor, wrestling with the country boy.

"Rodney!" Jasmine screamed.

"Run, Jasmine! Run Harold!" Rodney ordered. "I can take care of one of these."

Soon another one popped out to help join the wrestle between the country boy and the Velociraptor. And then another pounced out, reaching for his face.

"Go!" Rodney managed to shout before finally stopping the struggle. Without any more popping out, Harold and Jasmine ran.

* * *

 **Confessional: Clever girl...**

Harold: Rodney sacrificed himself just to save us. Ugh, idiot! Why didn't I help him?!

Jasmine: Man, this is really intense. Those Velociraptors are very clever. They just prepared an ambush!

Leon: It's always the forgotten characters who gets killed first. Better prove me wrong campers, cause I'm watching you.

* * *

 **Triassic Triceratops- Noah, Katie, Sadie**

Noah, Katie, and Sadie spawned near the river and basically got the best experience of their lives. Right near their spawn was a hungry Brachiosaurus feeding on leaves of a tree.

"That's like a Big Daddy dinosaur," Katie said in amazement,

"Oh my gosh Katie, I was thinking the same thing!" Sadie cried.

"Alright, before you guys squeal and attract a whole lot of vicious carnivorous dinosaur, let's just say I've spotted our exit point," Noah said.

He pointed towards a dome-shaped building. Surrounding it was a patch of electric fences and barbed wires.

"That's our only obstacle to get through," Noah continued.

"Why do we need to go to that building?" Katie asked. "I thought we were trying to get to a boat."

"We are, if you have watched the movies, there is a boat waiting for us at the bottom level of that dome house."

"That doesn't sound too hard," Sadie said.

"Oh, don't get your hopes up Sadie, you see, also at the bottom is a nest of breeding Pterodactyls," Noah explained. "So, that's our obstacle. Once we deal with those flying fiends, we can escape on our boat."

"What about the others?" Katie asked.

"No worries, Cody is our Dino brains, he watched the movie, so he should have told us, I hope," Noah replied.

"But you sound like the real Dino brains," Sadie said.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **Confessional: Brainiac hack.**

Katie and Sadie: Sadie: Oh my gosh, isn't your boyfriend just the smartest guy ever?

Katie: Yes, he is. That's why he's the perfect boyfriend for me!

Noah: I just hope we survive this boat ride. In the movies, the boat was ambushed by a Spinosaurus and the characters nearly drowned.

* * *

 **Jurassic Jackrabbits- Beardo, Brick, Leonard**

"I just don't get it?" Leonard said. "Why won't my spells work?"

"I don't know," Brick replied. "Maybe it's because they aren't real."

Leonard gasped and covered his ears, mumbling some nasty words. Beardo made some R2-D2 noises while looking around the forest they were in.

Little did they know about the eerie little forest they were in was that a turkey-sized lizard was stalking them.

Then with a cute little curious growl, the little lizard popped behind the trio. Leonard jumped while Brick shrieked.

The lizard had a crest on it's head and was innocently following the three.

"Shoo!" Beardo ordered. Yet the crested lizard didn't take heed of the word. It continued to follow and growl cutely.

After a few minutes later, more of these crested lizards appeared and stalked them. Getting annoyed with their growls, Leonard turned around and twitched his eyes.

"You sirs are really annoying!" the wizard yelled. Feeling a sign of threat, the leader of the pack (which happens to be larger than the others) walked up to the wizard.

Within minutes, the crested lizard squealed and flapped it's frills that hissed like a rattle on a rattlesnake. Black goop sprayed into the Leonard's eyes, blinding him.

Screaming, he ran, hitting some trees and stumps along the way.

Brick and Beardo were shocked at the ability of the lizard and ran. Now all of the crested lizards started to hiss and chase them.

After a terrifying herd of crested, hissing lizards started galloping after them, the two boys were all so lucky to bump into Courtney's group.

However, not so lucky to Beardo when Scott saw him. When the farmer jerk saw the two boys running, he immediately thought they were dinosaurs and pulled the trigger of his machine gun.

The bullets soon flew into Beardo's stomach, and ketchup sprayed onto Courtney.

"Ew, ketchup?" Courtney said, disgusted. Duncan and Brick glared at Scott for shooting their own teammate.

"Hey, I thought he was a dinosaur!" Scott argued in his defense.

"And now guess who's going to be extinct after this?!" Duncan threatened, holding his fist at him.

Before he can beat up the jerk, the herd of crested lizards surrounded the group of four. One of them started to feed on the dead body of Beardo.

"What are you waiting for?!" Duncan shouted. "Use the **/censored/** gun!"

"Oh now you tell me to," Scott rolled his eyes. He held his gun and shot at one of the dinosaurs.

More ketchup sprayed upon Courtney as Scott shot each dinosaurs. He seemed have a great time, until his gun ran out of bullets.

"Oh **/bleep/** , why now?!" Scott cursed. He came face to face with one of them, which sprayed black goop on the jerk, similar to Leonard.

"Dilophosaurus!" Duncan whispered. He, Brick and Courtney took a run for it, as Scott ran the opposite way of the three.

* * *

 **Confessional: Dial Ph. Saurus for more information...**

Beardo: (makes the fail sound)

Duncan: Didn't I tell you Scott would kill one of us?! (sighs) At least it was the least helpful beat boxer guy.

Courtney: Ketchup? Seriously? I know the show is trying to make things more child friendly, but they could have just removed blood from this!

Albert: We want it to be a lot realistic. And since the show's supposed to be child-friendly, ketchup is the main choice for fake horror.

* * *

 **Cretaceous Crocodiles- Eva, Tyler, Lightning**

Chris purposely programmed the VR machine to spawn the three main jocks in something threatening.

But, to be honest, they didn't find a destroyed, slashed, and taken apart car, so threatening.

"So this is what we're facing?" Eva smirked. "Doesn't look so tough."

"Sha-awesome!" Lightning exclaimed. "This must be from something big!"

"And this is also coming from someone who sucks at math," Tyler added. Lightning frowned.

"You have big nerves threatening the Lightning!" the overachiever said. "I bet I can take you down in a wrestle match!"

"Oh yeah? Bring it on!"

Before the rivals were able to fight, Eva separated them. With a glare at each of them, she snarled.

"If you both don't settle down, I'll be turning your lives in this game, dead!" she growled. Tyler gulped but Lightning just scoffed.

"Oh yeah, tough girl?" he mused. "Whatcha gonna do?"

She snarled and held Lightning by the neck. Huffing in his face, Eva dropped the overachiever.

* * *

 **Confessional: SHOOT HER!**

Lightning: Man, looks like Lightning found another rival. Time to show her who's the boss! (flexes his arms and kisses his biceps)

Eva: I'll be honest. Tyler is pretty cool and funny, but Lightning is super annoying! Bet I showed him who's boss!

* * *

Continuing the scene set on Eva, Tyler, and Lightning, Chris and Chef both enjoyed popcorn while watching the VR movie. The interns also watched too, but only Leon wanted to watch. Albert and Edison took helped Rodney and Beardo to some popcorn and snacks.

"Nice work on sacrificing yourself for the team," Albert told Rodney.

"Thanks, but I felt like I should have ran with my teammates," the country boy sighed.

"It's okay, like they always say, better luck next time!" Edison told him. With a shrug, Rodney sat with Beardo who was calmly watching the others compete.

* * *

Back in the movie, Eva and Tyler examined the broken car, ignoring Lightning, who was too busy flexing his muscles and kissing them to notice.

Sighing in frustration, Tyler checked the back of the car. To his amazement, there was a rifle, untouched and looking pretty new. Next to it, was a pack of bullets.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" he shouted.

"Uh, do you even know how to use a gun?" Eva asked. Tyler looked at the gun and then back at Eva.

"No, but I can try!" he said proudly.

"And kill yourself?" Eva asked. "This is a challenge! You'll probably get yourself killed!"

As they argued on who got to keep the rifle, Lightning caught their attention by being ambushed by a Velociraptor. Screaming, Eva and Tyler turned to look. Eva loaded the rifle and shot it, hitting the raptor, and dripping ketchup onto Lightning's cheek.

But still, the raptor continued to slash and bite him until it got lifted up. Opening his eyes, Lightning saw what had saved him, a T-Rex.

Tyler screamed as Eva cursed trying to place the next bullet in the rifle. As the T-Rex ate it's raptor, Lightning cried of joy.

"Now that was awesome!" he cried. "Come here you!"

He ran up to the T-Rex and gave it a fist-pump on the foot. However, seeing this caused the T-Rex to roar. Now angered, it opened it's mouth and snatched Lightning up, grinding the overachiever's helpless body.

Eva planned to shoot it, but Tyler pulled her away as the T-Rex chased them.

* * *

 **Confessional: Must go faster...**

Tyler: That was the most stupidest thing, I've seen anyone do! (angry at first, but then laughs)

* * *

 **Triassic Triceratops- Beth, Dawn, Ezekiel**

The group managed to make it to an observatory of some sort. It was a dome for starters, and the windows were cracked and shattered.

"What happened here, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Probably some dinosaur came and wrecked this place up?" Beth shivered, hiding behind Ezekiel. The prairie boy was aware that Beth wasn't ready for VR challenges, mainly because everything looked so real.

"It's okay Beth, Ezekiel found a bow and some arrows while I found a spear, we'll be pretty good," Dawn assured the wannabe, who was also aware of Beth's nervousness.

When Beth started to shiver harder than usual, Ezekiel gave her an arrow. "Use this, eh. You can use it as a dagger."

"Thanks," she thanked. Soon, a gunshot fired an inch away from Beth. With a fright, she tightly hugged her arrow.

"Alright, who's there, eh?" Ezekiel called. As he walked forward toward the dark silhouettes that had shot at him, he was relieved to find Bridgette and Dakota.

"Ezekiel, Dawn, Beth?"

"Bridgette and Dakota? What are you guys doing here?" Dawn asked.

"Well, we got chased by a T-Rex and we kinda got separated from Sam and Geoff," Dakota replied.

"This is perfect, now we get to stay together," Beth said happily.

"Hold up a second, we're on different teams, and Chris would like other teams fighting, so-"

"But you're my friend," Beth interrupted Bridgette. Looking at her sorrowful eyes, Bridgette sighed.

"I'm sorry, this is a new type of challenge, and it's taking over me," the surfer girl replied. Soon later, a carnivorous Velociraptor pounced out. Dawn, being the only one we saw that coming, stabbed the raptor with her spear.

More growls arrived for them to find five more raptors. Dawn carried her spear with pride. "Go on without me, I can handle them!"

"No, we're not leaving you, eh!" Ezekiel cried. But Dawn took no notice of the other five, and jumped into the raptor pack. Running away was Ezekiel's last thing to do, but he did so anyway.

* * *

 **Confessional: T-Rex doesn't wanna be fed, it wants to hunt!**

Leon: So far, we've had Rodney and Dawn sacrificing their lives for their team, Beardo getting shot by Scott, and Lightning making a fool out of himself by trying to befriend a T-Rex. Pretty naive.

* * *

 **Jurassic Jackrabbits- Heather, Alejandro, Sugar**

Heather and Alejandro were glaring at each other the whole walk. Sugar was happy that they were, since she knew that when love takes over, it becomes an alliance. But it later got boring when they just continued to glare at each other.

"Calm down y'all!" she finally said.

"How can I calm down when Al here keeps on staring at my breasts?" Heather replied.

"Your breast?!" Alejandro yelled in surprise. "I wasn't staring anywhere near your breasts!"

"Oh yes you were."

"No I wasn't!" Alejandro argued. "I was glaring at you!"

"Whatever," Heather said. She walked in front of the Spaniard, ignoring him. Alejandro scoffed.

"You think she's being a total diva?" he asked Sugar. He caught a sense of her smell when he did so and gasped.

* * *

 **Confessional: You don't want to know...**

Alejandro: Oh my **/censored/** gosh! Does this girl even shower?! She smells worse than a junkyard mixed with giant droppings!

Sugar: (we can see the odor waving around her) What? My perfume is always the best! (she holds it out for the camera to see; the perfume is black and it reads: John's Gag Shop: 100% Skunk Perfume)

* * *

 **Cretaceous Crocodiles- DJ, Mike, Owen**

DJ hid behind Mike and Owen most of the time during the long journey deep within the forest.

Mike was the only one who was brave to lead, since Owen was scared that he might get eaten first and while DJ was just a plain scaredy cat.

"So, how are your dorms?" DJ asked, not wanting anymore silence.

"Mike's and pretty cool dude, and Noah is basically my best buddy since TDI," Owen replied. "The dorm isn't bad, but Max is pretty weird."

"Dude goes on and on, talking about taking over the world," Mike explained.

"And EVIL!" Owen added, sharing a laugh with Mike. DJ just seemed pretty afraid about a small little imp taking over the world.

Soon, a deep, deafening roar shook the forest. Rustles of the trees grew louder as the puddles on the floor vibrated.

A dark silhouette of a giant dinosaur, even bigger than a T-Rex, overshadowed the three.

"I think I may have said 'evil' a bit too loud," Owen commented. Within moments the dinosaur roared once again, causing both Owen and Mike to run. DJ just stood there, mouth gaping.

The giant dinosaur had a long snout along with a large spine trailing down its back. It roared again, and finally, DJ had the urge to scream and run. The dinosaur that DJ was running from, was a Spinosaurus.

Meanwhile, a couple of steps ahead, Mike and Owen dashed out of the forest into a type of airport.

In front of them was a trek that was still working and was perfectly prepared for them.

"Wow, that was convenient," Mike said to himself. He took a peek inside the trek and found the keys attached it.

Before he could make another comment, Spinosaurus roared again, this time with DJ screaming.

"Oh no, DJ!" Owen cried. He hopped into the trek with Mike at the driver's edge. A couple feet away from the trek, DJ ran out the forest and into the airport.

"Yo!" he called. Owen started to get relieved to find DJ still alive, as Mike happily turned the trek on and drove towards DJ to get him onboard.

However, DJ just thought they were going to ram him. "No stop!"

"We're trying to go to you! Keep calm!" Mike yelled back. As DJ started whimpering over the fact that a car was heading towards him, the Spinosaurus darted out the forest.

Screaming, DJ ran but the Spinosaurus snatched him as Mike and Owen continued to drive towards him.

"HOLY SNITZEL!" Mike screamed, now trying to go in reverse. When it didn't, Mike and Owen both jumped out as the trek hit the Spinosaurus and exploded.

They each separated into different parts of the forest.

* * *

 **Confessional: That's a very, very bad idea!**

DJ: Who knew dinosaurs can be so scary? When I was just little, I used to love dinosaurs, but now, they're scarring me for life.

* * *

 **Where they are now...**

Cody, Samey, and Cameron, like most of the campers, we're wandering within the deep woods.

Courtney, Duncan, and Brick managed to stop at a nearby river stream, while Scott was still being hunted by Dilophsaurus.

Leshawna, Trent, and Gwen were still trying to find a way out of the cockpit, since they had recently learned that blood loss was in the game.

Amy, Max, and Zoey still found their way towards Noah, Katie, and Sadie, without getting found by dinosaurs.

Geoff and Sam continued to find the control center, using Geoff's muscles and Sam's gaming knowledge to help.

Bridgette and Dakota on the other hand, were still being chased by Velociraptors with Ezekiel and Beth.

Jasmine and Harold jumped from tree to tree to find their way around the island and had many close calls with a T-Rex.

Leonard hid himself in a cave as he whimpered about how his spells never work while Eva and Tyler worked together to beat up a lot of dinosaurs coming in their way.

Heather, Alejandro, and Sugar continued to walk into the woods as the now separated Owen started screaming throughout the forest.

Mike on the other hand, hid well in a tree. Ella, Dave, and Sky had a pretty awkward conversation, which is why it well never air on here and in the end, found Noah's group.

Staci started to annoy the heck out of Shawn as well as Sierra, who was crying over not being next to Cody or Cameron.

Justin got separated from Scarlett and B as Jo and Izzy tried to get Lindsay in their alliance.

* * *

 **Jurassic Jackrabbits- Jo, Izzy, Lindsay**

"Come on!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

Izzy had been trying desperately to get Lindsay to be in her alliance with Jo, however she was smart enough to refuse.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Izzy asked. Again, Lindsay refused, and soon, Jo was very aware that the dumb princess still had bad memories with Heather.

"Is this because of Heather's old alliance?" Jo asked. "Is it because of how she got you voted off?"

"How did you know Bo?" Lindsay asked.

"It's Jo," the female jock replied. "And to answer your question, I've been watching you on TDI."

"Since when, are you a spy?" Lindsay asked. Jo and Izzy stared at her, dumbfounded.

Before they could reach any further of bringing her into the alliance, they saw the puddles on the ground vibrating.

Izzy looked around and saw a T-Rex, drinking water from a nearby river stream. "Oh yes baby!"

She immediately snuck up on the T-Rex and pounced on it. Startled, the dinosaur tried desperately to shake Izzy off, but she continued to cling on to it.

The T-Rex soon ran off, squirming and squealing which did not sound anything like a dinosaur.

Jo and Lindsay watched as they ran off. "Awkward much? So wanna be our alliance?"

"No."

* * *

 **Confessional: You bred raptors...(dramatic music)**

Lindsay: I feel like if I join the alliance with Job and Lizzy, I might get betrayed by them, like TDI.

Jo: Is it really that hard to get a dumb person like Lindsay on our side?!

* * *

 **Triassic Triceratops/Cretaceous Crocodiles- Bridgette, Dakota, Ezekiel, Beth**

Following their recent attack and the death of Dawn, Bridgette, Dakota, Ezekiel, and Beth continued to ran from predatory Velociraptors.

Beth happened to be in the lead, since her nervousness got the best of her. Soon, the group of four reached the end of a cliff. Below it, was a flowing river stream.

The raptors immediately halted and surrounded them. "Whoa, these guys are really smart," Bridgette said.

"Duh, how else are they going to survive?" Dakota asked.

"We're gonna die!" Beth cried, ignoring Dakota's and Bridgette's comments.

"It's okay Beth, we'll have to do the most unlikely thing anyone will ever do!" Ezekiel assured her. "Jumping off this cliff!"

The prairie boy, without warning leaped off the cliff and landed into a nearby log. Bridgette and Dakota soon joined.

Beth, however was too scared of jumping and covered her eyes. "You can do it Beth!"

"Go Beth!"

"Why are you cheering for the enemy?" Dakota asked Bridgette, who was cheering for the wannabe to jump.

"It's called friendship," the surfer replied. Beth looked back at the raptors who were ready to lung and then at the river stream. Then, with one breath, jumped.

She immediately landed in the river gasping for air. Shocked, Bridgette and Ezekiel pushed the log they were on out into the river banks.

Dakota joined soon and they began to drift. Beth was desperately trying to float and stay alive until her body gave up and started to sink.

Bridgette, now the nearest person to her, pulled Beth up. The wannabe coughed and wheezed.

"It's okay now, you're safe," Ezekiel assured her. Little did he know that a pair of eyes in the now calm drifting river was watching them.

Bridgette and Ezekiel continued to care for Beth as Dakota continued to row the log to open land. Soon, something grabbed hold of the stick that Dakota used for rowing.

Struggling, the monger let go. She looked at Bridgette, who was still caring for the wannabe. Then, out of nowhere, a giant crocodile splashed out and dragged Dakota into the water.

Bridgette and Beth screamed while Ezekiel shouted something unpleasant that had to be censored.

"What was that, eh?" the prairie boy asked.

"I don't know, but could be a Sarcosuchus, the ancestor of the crocodiles," Bridgette replied.

She was given blank stares when she said this'll she opened her mouth to rephrase her statement but Sarcosuchus popped out once again and bit hard on Bridgette.

"Ezekiel! Beth!" she screamed. Beth screamed a little louder than last time while Ezekiel tried desperately to save her.

Too late. Sarcosuchus swam back down into the river where it brought Bridgette with it. This happened once until they reached the open land.

"Go Beth," Ezekiel ordered. "I'll take care of the beast that killed Bridgette!"

He snapped a long piece of wood and got ready when he saw the scales of Sarchosuchus heading towards him.

Then, it dove up and tried to devour Ezekiel by the head. But by then, the prairie boy had aready stabbed his stick in the giant crocodile. Still unfazed by the damage, Sarcosuchus used its long snout to grab hold of Ezekiel's legs.

Screaming (not because of the pain), he stabbed the crocodile numerous times until ketchup came spraying out. He took turns stabbing and tasting the ketchup.

Soon, Ezekiel's ketchup loss got the best of him, and the prairie boy now lay another victim of the VR machine. "Go, Beth."

His dying words gave Beth enough energy to run away.

* * *

 **Jurassic Jackrabbits- Courtney, Duncan, Brick**

The Jurassic trio took a rest stop on a fallen tree, constantly panting for air. "Still think this is an awesome game?"

"Yep definitely, if I survived this long, then I might do well if dinosaurs ever ruled the world," Duncan replied to Courtney.

Brick stood up and was looking ready to continue.

"Come on soldiers, we gotta get to the helicopter," the cadet said.

"Now wait just a second," Duncan told him. "Who told you to be leader?"

"I agree with Duncan's point," Courtney agreed. "And maybe even yours. But just to be clear, I'm leader!"

"Man, you sound a lot like Jo," Brick mumbled. Duncan raised an eyebrow and tried to relax on the fallen tree.

Soon, a three foot lizard popped up and looked at the delinquent. Surprised, Duncan jumped and prepared to grab it. Before he could do so, more came out.

"Duncan, you're the person who watched this movie, tell me what they are," Courtney ordered.

"Compsognathus," the criminal replied.

"Come suck on what?"

"Compsognathus!" Duncan repeated to Brick. By this moment, the Compsognathus popped out in swarms and attacked the trio.

Duncan and Courtney managed to fight them but Brick was heavily covered by them. Both the criminal and CIT ran away, as the cadet was being ravaged by three foot lizards.

Screaming, Brick tripped on the fallen tree. More Compsognathus continued to pounce, and soon, our cameras couldn't capture the horrible scene, and let's just say, that Brick died of ketchup loss.

* * *

 **Confessional: Don't...move...a muscle...**

Duncan: This is cooler than I thought. We first got to meet the Dilophosaurus, then the Compsognathus! (sighs) If only we got to see the T-Rex.

Courtney: I just don't get it!

* * *

 **Cretaceous Crocodiles- Scarlett, B**

"No sign of that model anywhere," Scarlett told B. "I want to know how he even got lost in the first place."

B didn't take any heed of her statement and was trying to get his robot in focus.

"What happened, your robot malfunction?" the evil mistress asked.

"The VR...bad...robot," B's robot managed.

"Blaming things on your robot?" Scarlett asked.

B shook his head and sighed. He grabbed his robot and just went on in the challenge without talking.

As they continued the walk, they finally came across the control center. "Oh yes!"

B just did a thumbs-up and soon, both of them went inside.

* * *

 **Jurassic Jackrabbits- Scott**

Scott was still blinded by the acid the Dilophosaurus shot. Within moments of running, the jerk bumped straight into a car.

He immediately struggled to find a way to open the car door. It took several minutes but Scott managed and he hid inside.

Feeling safe at last, he heard a loud hissing noise and saw an angry Dilophosaurus.

"Holy-"

Too late to finish the statement. Scott was screaming in the car as the Dilophosaurus wrestled to feast on him.

After Scott's fateful death, Leonard managed to clean the acid that blinded him. As he walked he saw a car. Wanting to find a magic spell, the wizard looked inside.

What caused him scream was the corpse of Scott. A hissing noise was heard behind him. Leonard turned around to find the same hissy Dilophosaurus that had ate Scott.

Without warning, it pounced.

* * *

 **Confessional: First there will be "oohs" and "awes", then there's running...**

Scott: Well that was embarrassing. I should have shot that thing before I died, but I was blind, can you blame me?

Leonard: Will we ever be doing a magic VR challenge?

* * *

 **Cretaceous Crocodiles- Leshawna, Trent, Gwen**

Still stuck in the cockpit, Trent and Gwen brainstormed many ways to escape, while treating to Leshawna's not-so-painful wounds.

"If we're staying here for the whole challenge, I will seriously punch one of the interns," Gwen threatened.

"It's okay Gwen, sooner or later some dinosaur may come and barge in here," Trent replied.

Wish granted, the cockpit shook as the roof opened showing a long snout. Fast as it was, it got hold of Leshawna and she was brought out of the cockpit.

"What was that?!" Trent screamed.

"Oh cool, Spinosaurus!" Gwen cheered. Her happiness was dropped when the Spinosaurus continued to break the cockpit.

It broke an opening as the two rushed out of. When they got out, Gwen admired the dinosaur that was trying to find its prey.

Trent grabbed Gwen and ran away. As they ran, Trent was still mourning over Leshawna's death.

Soon, they ran and found the control center in no time at all.

* * *

 **Confessional: Get on the plane! Get on the plane!**

Gwen: Wow, finally, something cool happened. I got to see a dinosaur! Something bigger than T-Rex!

Leshawna: I don't know why every horror movie, the killer always has to go for the black people. That's offensive to my kind.

* * *

 **Triassic Triceratops- Cody, Samey, Cameron, Beth**

Cody, Samey, and Cameron found Beth whimpering over the loss of both Dawn and Ezekiel.

"It's okay Beth, tell us what happened," Samey told the wannabe.

"We found Bridgette and Dakota in an observatory and were ambushed by raptors. Dawn sacrificed herself and the rest of us fell in the river," Beth explained. "I was the only one not to do it and when I did, I landed in the water. They all saved me, but they died from a giant crocodile."

"The good thing is that you're still alive," Cody said. "Now let's all get going."

After a few unnecessary minutes, the group of four had made it to the electric fence. Along it was Noah, Katie, Sadie, Amy, Max, Zoey, Ella, Dave and Sky.

"Eeh!" Katie and Sadie squealed. "Hooray, we have more reunions!"

Everyone was happy that Cody, Samey, Cameron, and Beth had survived, except for Noah, who was too busy trying to find a way in, Amy, and Max.

"Oh great, Samey's still alive," Amy scoffed. Samey looked hurt as Cody felt sorrow for her.

"It's Sammy, and you're becoming the next Heather," Cody angrily said.

"Maybe I am, after all, I am the pretty one," the bad twin said. Cody was now trying desperately hard not to push her into the electrical fences.

Beth placed her hand on the geek's shoulder, which calmed him down.

"Just ignore her, if she decides to be a total **/whoa, censored/** then let her be," Cody told Samey. Amy heard all this and was shocked about one thing.

* * *

 **Confessional: Must go faster!**

Amy: I don't get what's the running gag of people cursing at me!

Cody: I know a lot of twins back where I come from that have mean brothers or sisters. But none of them are as devious as Amy!

Samey: Wow, Cody stood up for me. That's rather (she blushes) cute.

Noah: I have to say, Cody and I already knew of Amy's devious nature. She can get a little frustrating, but I've never seen Cody become this mad. He never even pulled a curse word!

* * *

 **Cretaceous Crocodiles- Justin**

Justin noticed that he was walking in circles during his ninth lap around. Losing Scarlett and B was particularly the dumbest thing he had ever done.

After a couple minutes in, Justin realized he was being followed. A Velociraptor, ready to pounce, was glaring at him.

Hesitating, he took off his shirt as his chest sparkled and gleamed, along with some calm music coming from somewhere.

The Velociraptor looked at first hypnotized, but then still pounced, eating the model.

* * *

 **Confessional: I own an island off the coast of Costa Rica...**

Justin: Darn, thought that would work!

* * *

 **Cretaceous Crocodiles**

Everyone, except the ones that were dead, managed to make it to the control center. Those who were there consisted of: Jasmine, Trent, Gwen, Harold, Scarlett, B, Eva, and Tyler.

Mike and Owen were the only ones still alive, that were not present. They were all in the computer lab, where Gwen and Trent guarded one door, as Eva and Tyler guarded the other.

Harold and Scarlett teamed to hack the computers to alert the plane. B was also doing the same, but focused more on his robot.

"What's taking so long?" Gwen asked, impatiently.

"This is a highly, state of the art computer that hasn't been touched for three years, of course it's gonna take long, gosh!" Harold replied.

Both him and Scarlett were determined to hack in, but most of the time the computers started to spit out random images of dinosaurs.

"Looks like the computers are having a virus," Scarlett said.

A pound on the door that Gwen and Trent were guarding startled the team. As they turned around, they saw Owen, with his clothes ripped and scratched.

"Whoa dude, what happened to you?" Trent asked, after letting him in. "And where's Mike and DJ?"

"DJ got eaten by this walking crocodile thing and I got separated from Mike," Owen stammered.

"Let's hope Mike survived, after all, we lost some of our members," Jasmine said.

"Like Lightning, his death still gets me," Tyler smirked. Eva giggled mischievously.

Soon the power went off, and the entire Cretaceous Crocodiles was sitting in the dark.

"Um Owen, can you stop touching my boobs?" Gwen asked in the dark.

"Oh, sorry."

* * *

 **Confessional: So you just went ahead and made a new dinosaur?**

Harold: Clearly I think the interns made this much harder than it's supposed to. First we have problems hacking the computers, and now the power goes off. Can it get any worse?!

* * *

 **Jurassic Jackrabbits**

Shawn was relieved in bumping into Geoff and Sam, since Sierra constant crying and Staci's constant blabbering was really annoying him.

"Tough luck brah," Geoff said. "You had to hang out with the fangirl and the liar."

"My words are not lies, they are, as my mother once said-"

Sam stuffed a banana in her mouth and continued for a lookout.

"Please, keep talking, so you can attract those lousy dinosaurs," the gamer grumbled.

"I think the dinosaurs are also starting to get annoyed, we bumped into a T-Rex and it just ran away from Staci," Shawn said.

Sierra frowned as she watched the others plan their tactic (except for Staci, who was now eating the banana Sam gave her).

She sighed but a rustle came behind her, and soon she was pulled into a bush. Everyone peeked behind to find Sierra missing.

"I think a dinosaur pulled a sneak attack on us," Geoff said to himself. Upon hearing this, everyone ran to find helicopter.

Geoff managed to stumble on a shotgun and held it close to his arms. Sam and Shawn also stumbled into more weapons. One of them being a flamethrower and the other, an axe.

"I'll take the axe, it's the perfect way to kill zombies," Shawn said.

"Um, first of all, we're facing dinosaurs, second, think we'll be allowed to set a forest fire?" Sam asked, grinning evilly. He pulled the trigger of the flamethrower and burned a tree.

"Oh, this is gonna get good," Geoff whispered.

* * *

 **Triassic Triceratops**

Cody continued to admire the electrical fence gate. He knew it would be activated, even though the whole island's system was shut down.

"So, how are we going to get through?" he asked.

"Maybe we can have my pet unicorn fly us over," Noah suggested, pulling sarcasm into his statement.

"I love that idea!" Ella said. Noah rolled his eyes.

"I think we should dig under it, you know, how jailers used to escape boot camps," Samey suggested. She was pushed to the side by Amy.

"That was my idea, all me!" Amy said.

"Don't even try," Noah said.

"That was clearly Sammy, and I know because of you're the one with the mole and Sammy's wearing blue," Cody said. "Forgot about the clothes change?"

Amy looked shocked and frowned.

* * *

 **Confessional: Think of it like, a six-foot turkey.**

Amy: (groans in frustration) This is so not fair! Back in Pahkitew Island, I was getting all the attention, not Lamey! Now with nerds like Cody and Noah, I better step my game up.

Sky: I feel like Cody's getting more and more attracted to Samey. But no worries, I just gotta work hard to win Cody, or Dave.

* * *

 **Cretaceous Crocodiles- Trent, Gwen**

Before Gwen and Trent started wandering in the powerhouse, they were grasping each other in the darkness.

Harold suggested that they should go to the powerhouse, to switch the power on. Jasmine was their guide, as she ordered which way they should go.

"Can you hear me?" Jasmine asked through the walkie-talkie.

"Yes, loud and clear!" Gwen replied. "Everything's red, and we're not making out in here."

"What?" Trent asked, looking a bit confused.

"Great news, anyway, we encountered a split path," Jasmine called through. "We don't know which way is the power machine, so split up."

"But isn't splitting up a bad thing in horror flicks?" Trent asked.

"This isn't horror, it's thriller! Gosh!" Harold yelled, loud enough to be heard through the walkie-talkie.

Trent and Gwen smiled at each other.

"Good luck babe," Trent said.

"You too."

They kissed and departed, with Gwen going to the left and Trent to the right. As Gwen walked she noticed the powerhouse's flicker and shake.

Then at the end of the hall was a machine. "Okay, I'm in."

"Good, this part will be easy," Scarlett said from the walkie-talkie. "Just pull the lever and press the red button."

The goth girl did so and soon, inside the powerhouse was brighter than ever. Gwen smiled at her accomplishment, but then frowned at the next news.

"Oh man, Trent's screaming his head off," Scarlett said.

"What? What happened?"

"He says he is being attacked by a-"

The walkie-talkie immediately malfunctioned. From there, she heard constant screaming. Then a Velociraptor jumped out, completely tied up by the wires.

Running from fear, Gwen ran as quick as she could to avoid capture. Luckily, she got a head start, and she had heard that Velociraptors were quite fast.

Gwen immediately stood in a corner for lookout and she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Oh Trent," she said. When she held the arm though, she was shocked to find it completely unattached from Trent's body.

Screaming, she ran out the powerhouse.

* * *

 **Jurassic Jackrabbits- Shawn, Staci, Geoff, Sam**

Geoff had successfully killed five Velociraptors with one shot each as they came across them.

"How are you so good at shooting?!" Shawn asked, when Geoff shot down his sixth one.

"You mean, you never had a shooting contest in your parties?" Geoff asked in response.

"I don't go to much parties, and when I do, they don't have shooting contests," the zombie nut replied. "Maybe you can invite me to your parties. After all, shooting contests might come in handy during a zombie apocalypse."

Geoff shushed the nut after he spotted something wandering around in the forest."Guys, I want you to leave. This maybe a feisty one."

"What?" Sam asked in surprise. "No way, we're not leaving you!"

"It's okay bro," Shawn said. "He can take care of himself."

Sam took one last peek at a determined Geoff and walked with Shawn and Staci, who was still eating a banana. As they left, Geoff crouched down and pointed his rifle toward the dinosaur that he spotted.

The cowboy recognized it immediately as another Velociraptor. He took one stance and pulled the trigger.

It clicked, and nothing exploded. No smoke. Nothing. Geoff checked his rifle deposit and found nothing. It was empty.

Confused, Geoff looked up after hearing a growl. A Velociraptor was carrying a pack of bullets in its mouth.

"Clever girl," the cowboy whispered. The raptor immediately pounced and gnawed on his head.

* * *

 **Confessional: No... It sounds bigger!**

Geoff: Man, that sucked. Apart from getting perfect shots on those five Velociraptors, I can't believe one of them managed to steal the bullets. That is one smart dinosaur.

* * *

 **Triassic Triceratops**

There was no available way to get past the electrified fences. Cody tested the fences to check if they were electrified by tossing a stick at the wires.

Unfortunately, it zapped and caused the stick to exploded into tiny wooden pieces. Sighing, the techno geek regrouped with his teammates.

"Looks like our leader doesn't have any brains on electrical fences," Amy smirked. Samey, I mean Sammy, glared at her sister.

"Wait, why don't we use that axe Max had," Zoey suggested. Everyone glanced at Max as he giggled maniacally staring at the axe he had.

"You don't think he's going to murder someone with it, right?" Sadie asked, seemingly frightened.

"Please, only a moron would be capable of killing his own teammates," Noah replied. Ella soon went to Max and tried to talk to him about giving the axe.

However, the evil failure looked too quick and hit the princess right in the stomach. Katie and Sadie screamed as Dave shrieked in terror when ketchup gone on his shirt.

"Sweet mercy, he's one of them," Noah continued his phrase. Ella stumbled backwards and hit the fence which soon electrocuted her.

Cody walked up to her as Amy grabbed the axe away from Max (hey, that rhymes).

"Ella, you okay?" the geek asked, sorrowful.

"It's okay Cody," she smiled. As she began to sing a death song, Cody pressed his finger onto her lips.

"Don't sing," the techno geek whispered. He peeked back at Max who was nervously grinning at the others, looking as they wanted to each take turns to slash him with an axe.

After Ella's life faded, Cody grabbed the axe and chopped his way through the fence. "Let's go, we've got a challenge to win!"

"And we know who we're going to vote for after this is over," Sky said, glaring at Max.

* * *

 **Confessional: We're being followed...**

Sammy: It's kinda cute when Cody cares for another girl. But for now, that girl was Ella.

Ella: Isn't my prince just the sweetest? (swoons)

Max: Why, those insufferable fools, stealing my precious weapon. Well, they'll be getting a taste of EVIL!

* * *

 **Cretaceous Crocodiles**

After the power turned back on, Owen let go of a gagging Jasmine, whose face had turned purple.

Immediately after the power was back, Mike had returned. "What'd I miss?"

"Oh nothing, just that the power got off and we lost Trent," Scarlett replied. "Gwen is coming back right..."

Gwen ran in and was panting heavily. She muttered the name "Trent" several times.

"It's okay Gwen," Jasmine assured the goth. "Everything's going to be okay."

"Okay?!" Gwen snapped. "My best friend and boyfriend all died! This is what's left of Trent!"

She held up Trent's dismembered arm up in the air like if she just didn't care. Owen screamed, Mike jumped, while Harold yawned.

"How can you yawn at something so sad and terrifying?" Tyler asked.

"It's not that, this is a VR challenge, nothing is real. That and the arm looks fake as heck."

"Maybe he's right," Gwen shuddered, agreeing with Harold.

Smiling, the geek continued to work his way through the systems. "Now come on, before more things jump out."

Immediately, a Velociraptor exploded out the computer and bit hard on Harold's shoulder. As it bit, electricity sparked everywhere on Harold before he stayed unable to move.

After the raptor finished the geek, Scarlett finished hacking in and sent a request to a private plane.

"Run!" she yelled.

* * *

 **Confessional: Ugh, ugh, ugh...you didn't say the magic word!**

Harold: (facepalms) Idiot! Why did I say that?!

* * *

 **Triassic Triceratops**

The team finally made it inside the little dome, where they all took careful steps down the metal stairs.

Twice, Noah nearly fell through, and both times Katie saved him. Cody led the way as they all finally reached a bridge.

"So, is this the birdcage you were talking about Noah?" Katie asked.

"Yes, indeed," the cynical schemer replied.

"A birdcage?" Amy repeated. "You never said anything about a birdcage. If I knew that, I would've gone another way!"

"There is no other way!" Cody and Noah both said. Surprised at first, Amy glared at them and crossed her arms.

They continued their journey towards the boat and was treated to a mist. Sadie tried desperately to catch up, but was having a strange feeling that there was something watching the team.

And that something emerged from the mist and snatched Sadie.

"Pterodactyls!" Cody screamed. "And one took Sadie!"

"They always go for the fat ones," Dave said, earning a glare from Katie.

As the team ran across, Noah tried to calm a bawling Katie down. Cody escorted Sammy to safety while being followed by Amy.

Before she could continue, a giant Pterodactyl grabbed Amy and flew into a nest. That nest was filled with hungry baby ones, each fighting and biting Amy.

The bad twin used her axe to hack the baby Pterodactyl. Eventually, the babies were too much and she fell off the nest. She immediately toppled down her doom.

Max, Sky and Zoey all found the boat, that happened to be floating on the gentle stream. Beth and Dave made it next, with the wannabe panting for breath and the whiner covered in ketchup and scars.

"Ew, ew, ew!" Dave shivered. Sky calmed him down when he got to the boat. Noah and Katie made it as well as Cameron, who had thrown a stick at one. The only ones missing were Cody and Sammy.

"They're up there!" Cameron yelled, pointing up to a metal bridge. A giant Pterodactyl was trying its best to grab hold of one, but Cody's sleek thinking kept them alive. As they ran the stairs, Cody stopped and grabbed sharp spear on the ground.

He stabbed the Pterodactyl as it grabbed hold of the geek's shirt. "Go Sammy! Go without me!"

Sammy was full of tears when she saw the Pterodactyl crushing his body. "No! I can't!"

"You have to Sammy!" Noah yelled from the boat. "It's a VR challenge! Not reality!"

The good twin thought for a moment, then ran to the boat. Before they could start the boat up, Sammy exited the vehicle to return with a taser. Zapping the Pterodactyl that was eating Cody, she finally managed to render the flying beast unconscious before she dug inside the mouth.

Zoey helped pull the crying Sammy away from the Pterodactyl and started the boat.

* * *

 **Confessional: My puns are very "Terrible-dactyl"...**

Cody: It's kinda cute when Sammy cared so much about me. Man, she's cute!

Sammy: (trying her best to smile) Yep, Noah's right! It's just a...(starts crying again)

Amy: I don't know if I should be laughing at my sister's tears, or just be mad that she survived and I didn't!

* * *

 **Jurassic Jackrabbits**

Surprisingly, everyone managed to get to the helicopter at the same pace and the same time. This included: Heather, Alejandro, Sugar, Jo, Lindsay, Sam, Staci, Shawn, Courtney, and Duncan.

"Good, half of us is here, lets go!" Heather said.

"Hold up, we've got to wait for Geoff!" Sam argued.

"Dude, did you not see those birds?" Shawn asked. "If my nature knowledge aren't mistaken, birds would fly this way if they hear a loud noise. It couldn't have been a T-Rex since we would have heard it, so it's gotta be Geoff!"

"Can we just go on the plane?!" Courtney yelled.

"No way, we would leave behind crazy girl!" Jo said. "She didn't die, she managed to befriend a T-Rex!"

"Which could've killed her when she wasn't looking," Alejandro added. "Now let's go!"

Jo, at a loss of words, sighed. Lindsay patted her on the back.

"It's okay Jon, boy's don't cry," she pointed out. Jo stopped as the others headed toward the helicopter.

"I'M A GIRL!" she screamed.

* * *

 **Confessional: It's a girl! Awwww...**

Jo: Okay, I know Lindsay's stupid, but there are a couple of other little shrimps that thought I was a boy. Lightning for example didn't know until I got eliminated!

Sugar: (dumbfounded) She is a girl?

Shawn: (dumbfounded) She is a girl?

Leon: (dumbfounded) She is a girl? Um, I mean-(fake coughs), I knew that!

* * *

 **Cretaceous Crocodiles**

Following the last attack, the private plane arrived just in time with some kooky looking government agents boarding them. The plane was a lot like Chris's plane, but had a dinosaur logo. To their luck, a T-Rex rumbled out the trees and chased the team.

Eva was the last one behind and she clutched the rope ladder. One of the boarding guards stood as a distraction as he got swallowed as an appetizer. Eva was the Rex's next course.

It used it's tail to whip the plane as it crashed into the trees. The plane continued to float up as Eva struggled to climb. She kicked the T-Rex twice on the nose. But as she planned to kick the Rex a third time, it snatched her off the rope ladder.

"Eva!" Tyler screamed. The plane finely escaped the island as it flew high into the sky. Jasmine patted the sorrowful Tyler as he stared down the lane.

"It's okay dude, we'll make it," Mike said. The plane tilted and the teen hit the wall, groaning in pain. Gasping, he closed one eye and hunched over.

"Gah, where is this place anyways?" he said.

"Wow Mike, you do a great old man impression!" Owen complimented.

"The name's Chester, Mike is an old fellow of mine!"

"Uh dude, he's kinda creeping me out," Tyler said. Owen looked at Chester as he wandered around the plane.

"What kind of hickory is this?"

"It's a plane," Jasmine replied. Looking down, Chester jumped and hopped on Owen.

"Get me off this thing!"

* * *

 **Confessional: WHAT'S A BAD IDEA?!**

Owen: Can I just say how cool Mike is? When he first appeared, he was doing some awesome acrobatic tricks. And in our dorm, he was imitating a gangster, and now, he's an old man!

Chester: What is this thing anyway? (flushes the toilet he is sitting on, which sucks him in) GAHHHH!

* * *

 **Ten feet away from the island later...**

The challenge had now turned from a survival VR escape challenge, to a sea and air race. The Crocodiles fought against the Jackrabbits in the air as the Triceratops calmly watched in the sea.

However, everything turned to chaos when the Pterodactyls arrived. They flew into the air, desperately trying grab someone from the airlines. The Triceratops, however, had to face a Plesiosaur that had emerged from the seas.

"Whack it! Don't feed it!" Noah ordered Sky to do. She was trying her best to hit the long-necked sea creature in the head, but it kept on dodging her attacks. Soon, it got hold of her leg and threw her up in the air where it devoured her.

"Okay, I do not remember these guys in the movies!" Noah said.

* * *

 **Confessional: Eight weeks? That's how long it's been?**

Albert: Why not add Plesiosaurs? They were always my favorites!

* * *

The Triceratops continued to fight the dreaded Plesiosaur as Pterodactyls plagued both the Jackrabbits and Crocodiles. Eventually, one slashed Tyler on the stomach with its wing.

The jock felt dizzy and tumbled out the plane until he was immediately caught and eaten by a Pterodactyl.

"Tyler!" Jasmine screamed. As the outback saw the jock out of reach she saw Duncan aiming a rifle at her. He shot it, but instead of hitting Jasmine, it hit Scarlett.

Chester was soon carried off and was quickly devoured. Owen was eaten a similar way.

Laughing, Duncan was knocked out when Jasmine threw a box at him.

"Why you-"

"Stop the ruckus! I can't fly this helicopter!" Shawn yelled, interrupting Courtney. He glimpsed at the side and found what the problem was. A Pterodactyl was ripping the copter apart.

"It's okay, my great, great, great-"

Staci's comment was cut short when the helicopter started to fall down. And to make matters worse, a giant Mosasaurus emerged and ate everyone on the plane as parts fell apart.

Both of the remaining were too distracted to notice. Zoey became the next victim as she sacrificed herself instead of Cameron. As the Plesiosaur ate her body, Noah revved the boat to high speed. The two surviving teams reached the end of the VR challenge.

* * *

The entire members of both teams exited the VR machine with smiles on their faces. The three interns, Chef, and Chris all clapped for them.

"That was amazing!" Edison said.

"I think Chris is planning on turning this VR challenge into a new movie," Leon said, peeking at Chris who was grinning uncontrollably now.

A lot of the campers gave reunion hugs to those who had died. None were as sorrowful as Gwen's with Trent and Leshawna.

"Glad to be out of that deathtrap!" Noah said. "It got chaotic in the end."

Chris soon stood in front of the campers with a huge smile. "Congratulations campers, I have just turned this VR challenge into a movie for the movie companies to see!"

"And now, for our losers, are of course, the Jurassic Jackrabbits!" Chris announced. "Which is disappointing since they had a huge number advantage against you all. As of our winner, it's...the Triassic Triceratops!"

"Your reward? To go to a dinosaur museum!" Chris continued. It was mostly the nerds who cheered as the others, except for Ella, scoffed. "The ones who managed to survive for the Jurassic Jackrabbits and Cretaceous Crocodiles will also get to go!"

"But no one survived for the Jackrabbits," Alejandro pointed out.

"Actually, our cameras proved that the only survivor was...Izzy!" Chris said. Izzy waved at them.

"Yep, after I befriended Rexy, he ran away and I never found him, so I relaxed in the dinosaur wilderness!" she explained.

"And I'm assuming that Rexy was the one who killed Eva," Tyler added. Before he could say more, Eva was held back by Jasmine so the female bully wouldn't be able to pummel Izzy.

"Anyway, since Izzy's our only survivor, she gets to pick one person to share immunity and get to go to the dinosaur museum!" Chris said.

"Oh that's easy!" the red-head had said. "I pick Jo!"

The female jock hugged Izzy and stood by the team, smirking.

* * *

 **Confessional: That's some big pile of /bleep/.**

Jo: Izzy's not bad. Which gives me a reason to keep her until the merge. (laughs menacingly)

Beth: I can't believe I survived the VR challenge. At first I thought I was going to die. But then, a miracle!

Cody: This has gotta be the coolest VR challenge ever! Hope we do more!

Eva: I can't believe I got killed by Izzy's pet dinosaur that was named after one of the characters from _Toy Story_! Seriously, what the heck?!

Bridgette: It's kind of funny how Geoff realized a Velociraptor stole his bullets. But I'm wondering if that's still PG.

* * *

At the Campfire Ceremony, the Jackrabbits had finished placing their votes. Chris came along with a frown on his face.

"Why so sad?" Gwen asked. "The producers of the movie companies reject the movie?"

"Yep, that and we ran out of colored marshmallows!" the host frowned, glaring at Leon, who was stuffing his mouth with lots and lots of marshmallows.

"What?" he asked, chewing on the puffy candy. "I messaged you to warn you that I was a huge candy addict!"

"I would fire you, but we need the most amount of interns we can get," the host replied. "Anyway, since there are no marshmallows anymore, we'll just have to call out names. When I call out your name, sit by the Peanut Gallery."

"The no-votes, Jo, Izzy, Heather, Alejandro, Dakota, Bridgette, Geoff, Sam, Duncan, Courtney, Scott, Leonard, Beardo, Brick, Sierra, and Lindsay. The final three, Staci, Sugar, and Shawn," Chris continued. "Sugar, you're safe. Staci and Shawn, the final two. Shawn, you're on the chopping block for being a terrible helicopter driver."

"That wasn't my fault, that was the Pterodactyl's!" Shawn argued.

"Hush now, cause the one going home is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Shawn."

"What?!" the zombie nut screamed.

"Nah, just kidding," Chris giggled. "It's Staci, for being a pain in the rear."

"Aw," the liar said. "But I had lots of fun."

Unlike the last two eliminated contestants, Staci walked down the dock with a crying Sugar and a marching Chef. She hopped in the Shark of Loserdom and waved goodbye. Sugar was the only one who did so, as the others were pretty happy with the liar being gone.

* * *

 **Confessional: Go back to the state!**

Sky: Yes! YES! I FINALLY GOT RID OF STACI! No more annoying talking! OH THANK YOU!

Sugar: (crying)

* * *

 **Well that was fun! With our third camper eliminated, who will be the next shameful contestant to be gone?**

 **Will Sugar cheer up after her annoying friend is gone?**

 **Will my interns stop messing with me?**

 **And more importantly, who will Cody choose to be his girlfriend?**

 **Tune in, next time on...**

 **TOTAL**

 **DRAMA**

 **SUPREME!**

* * *

 **Voting Confessional:**

Alejandro: Staci of course. She's unattractive and annoying as Sierra.

Beardo: (imitates a car honk)

Brick: I say that Staci really needs to get in shape. What better way than to send her to jail. They're bound to have a training camp!

Bridgette: Yeah...

Courtney: It's either Shawn, with his bad driving, or Staci, with her annoyance.

Dakota: (votes for a random contestant)

Duncan: Princess voted for Shawn, so why not.

Geoff: Of course I'll vote Staci. Someone who talks too much would really be an annoyance to parties.

Heather: Staci. She's an annoying liar. None of what she says is true!

Izzy: Stay away from my Owen!

Jasmine: Maybe it's best if Sugar is gone. She did ruin a lot of Dave and SKy's relationship.

Jo: It's best to keep an alliance when you vote for the same person. In other words, Sugar!

Leonard: Sorry Staci. You're worse than those Dilophosaurus!

Lindsay: Who's Staci again?

Sam: (angrily stamps Staci's picture)

Scott: Why do I have to deal with the most unpopular character in the history of Total Drama?!

Shawn: Staci's the reason why we lost! We would have won if it weren't for her!

Sierra: It's a bummer that Cody and Cameron keeps on hiding from me. Am I ugly?! Huh? HUH?!

Sky: Staci! STACI! STACI!

Staci: And so my great, great, great-(static)

Sugar: If that red-head has immunity, then...okay!

* * *

 **Vote Counts:**

Alejandro- Staci

Beardo- Staci

Brick- Staci

Bridgette- Staci

Courtney- Shawn

Dakota- Staci

Duncan- Shawn

Geoff- Staci

Heather- Staci

Izzy- Sugar

Jasmine- Sugar

Jo- Sugar

Leonard- Staci

Lindsay- Staci

Sam- Staci

Scott- Staci

Shawn- Staci

Sierra- Staci

Sky- Staci

Staci- Shawn

Sugar- Shawn

* * *

Staci- 14

Shawn- 4

Sugar- 3

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long guys. I am on my summer vacation right now and so I didn't have enough time to work on this. I might have some mistakes because I'm finishing this at night so yeah. Also, don't forget to give me feedback on who should Cody's girlfriend be. You can also suggest what other VR challenges I should do.**

 **Next time on Total Drama Supreme, the first Aftermath is here! Starring Blainely...whoopee...and three shameful prisoners.**


	5. Chapter 5: Aftermath I: A New Co-Host

**Chapter 5- Aftermath I: A New Co-Host**

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters in this show. All rights reserved for Cartoon Network, Teletoon, and others that are associated with it. I do own the interns that I made up though...

Note- When I watched the Aftermaths, I wasn't interested. But to add Aftermaths seems pretty logical since none of the second and third generation got a chance. If this seems short, that's probably why. Also, for the last chapter, Scarlett was originally going to be eliminated until someone guessed in the comments section that Staci was probably going to be eliminated. I thought about and made Staci the one going home.

* * *

 **Day 5-** **The First Aftermath**

* * *

Topher: Finally, some relaxation for me and my phone. You know, I'll be texting in here until the challenge starts. (A knock is heard)

Heather (outside): Oh no, you are not staying in there while I'm standing out here! A queen needs to do her business!

* * *

Anne Maria: (frowning and covered in meatballs) They…will…pay...

* * *

Staci: I wonder what Sugar was asking me. Anyways, my great, great, great, great- **/static interrupts everything Staci says/**

(intro cue)

* * *

The cheering crowd rang through the ears of others. Then on the stage, appeared Blaineley, a teenage girl who wore red, was blonde, and practically had a hosting mojo in her.

"Welcome everyone!" she cried. "To the first Aftermath after three seasons! And where you are right now, is none other than the Jailhouse of Loserdom!"

"Wait, why aren't you competing in TDS?" someone from the crowd asked.

Well, someone's got to host this show," Blaineley explained. "And now, before I introduce the three prisoners, let me explain some things. I'll be asking some questions to the campers, and hopefully get them to spill some beans."

Someone offstage burped loud enough for Blaineley to hear. When she gazed at the side, she saw Leon, Albert, and Edison both laughing with a new intern. This intern looked like Leon, only he had more pounds than him and was not Asian.

"Steven!" Blaineley yelled. "I told you to not make any sounds while I'm hosting! And what are those three doing here?"

"Chris wanted us to ru-"

Leon was elbowed on the ribs before he could continue. "I mean, he wanted us to check on you, just in case things got perky."

"Well I'm doing much fine thank you very much!" the hostess cried. "Anyway, let's introduce our first prisoner, Topher!"

Topher waved at the cheering crowd with a smile to his face.

"Topher's time was short-lived on TDS, yet he managed to do well on TDPI," the hostess explained. "So it leaves a question, Topher, what happened?"

"I don't know, maybe I sorta got kooky with being host in TDS," Topher said. "You see, after TDPI, everyone started laughing at how I became Chris's worst enemy, and I kind of snapped."

A lot of the crowd awed. Edison wiped his eyes, looking kind of glum.

"What an interesting story," Blaineley continued. "So, how did you feel about getting voted off?"

"Well, I felt both mad and sad at the same. Both for similar reasons, that I didn't become Chris 2.0."

Immediately, the four interns went to Topher's side and patted him on the back.

"You do know you can be co-host for here, right?" Steven asked. The wannabe Chris lightened up and smile.

"Why didn't I think of that before?!" he yelled. "Please continue on to the next prisoner as I go!"

Blaineley, both shocked and confused, stammered to let him stay. However, he just left the stage. A lot of murmuring came from the crowd as a worried hostess glared at the four interns.

"Anyway, with that gone, let's invite our next prisoner!" Blaineley continued. "Anne Maria!"

"Her time in TDS was ruined by her own devious dorm mate and her long time rival, Amy and Zoey! Eventually, her elimination was planned by a mysterious figure, to which we got proof."

She turned on the giant TV screen that showed a clip. It showed the Hate Triangle, whereas they each got shot by meatballs.

Blaineley rewound the clip and zoomed in the trees, where a dark figure was spying the group.

It was silhouette, so it didn't tell anything.

"We also have proof that this figure has been around since the first challenge," Blaineley continued. She showed another clip which viewed in the Lion's Den from the obstacle course.

As Scott was being sprayed with urine by the lions, he had not seen a mysterious figure chuckling at the farmer's demise.

"Mr. Mysterious, as I would call him, may also be the result of Sierra's death in the VR challenge as well!"

The clip that the hostess had placed viewed Sierra identifying what was in the bush. As she got grabbed, Blaineley paused the video to have the audience see two mysterious hands pulling her in.

The crowd murmured as the four interns gaped upon the videos they just saw. Anne Maria had just walked on the and was as much surprised as the others.

"You mean that my elimination was planned?!" the reject asked. No replies came from anyone.

"Yeah, blame Mr. Mysterious," Steven finally said. "Which, before you start raging, leaves us with more questions!"

As he hid behind a seething Anne Maria, Blaineley continued her job as hostess.

"So anyway," she continued. "If you had known who this mysterious man was, what would you say to him?"

"I would say, ' **/boop/** you!'" she replied, now red as ketchup.

"Wow, look at her language," Albert whispered.

"Um, ok," Blaineley cringed. "So, how do you feel after getting booted off mysteriously?"

"Life sucks!" Anne Maria replied, crossing her eyes.

"Don't we all know?" Leon asked.

"That wasn't part of the question," the hostess continued, ignoring Leon. "But let's move on to, Calm Down!"

"This newly based machinery will help calm your nerves as we ask you questions!" the hostess announced. Anne Maria scoffed.

"Yeah?" she mocked. "How is this going to help me calm my nerves?"

"Simple," Blaineley smirked. Steven and Albert pushed a lawn chair on the stage. Only, the end was edited with a stack of feathers.

"Take off your shoe please," Leon smiled, as if he was going to enjoy this. "I can't wait to see the impression on her face."

Anne Maria was strapped on the lawn chair, glaring at the interns. Edison pressed a button and the feathers on the end began to brush the reject's foot.

Laughing, she tried her best to free herself. The audience laughed as well as Blaineley, who began to ask questions.

"So, who do you think the mysterious guy is? We will only let you go until you answer honestly."

"I...think it might be a male...contestant!" she giggled. "Or maybe even that bad...twin and that...Indie chick!"

"Next question!" Blaineley smiled. "Would you have won one million dollars without the mystery man interfering?"

"Probably...not!" Anne Maria replied, trying to squirm free. "I...think that Indie...chick might...plan against me!"

Edison immediately pressed the button as the nerve-calming machine stopped. Anne Maria gasped for breath and continued to glare at the interns.

"You will pay for what you have done!" she said. She sat on the Peanut Gallery, which was somewhat bigger.

Trying to refrain from snorting, the hostess continued. "And our final prisoner of the day is Staci!"

The compulsive liar smiled and waved at some of the cheering audience. Blaineley wasn't satisfied.

"I thought you guys hated her, since she is the least favorable contestant in Total Drama history!" she yelled.

"Actually, you're right next to her in the list," Steven whispered to her. Her eyes were wide-open.

"Um, continuing our show, Staci!" the hostess continued. "I have to say, she did a lot better than she normally did in TDRI. Sadly, both her eliminations were for the same reasons."

She placed the TV screen with another clip, this time with Alejandro in the Voting Confessional.

"Staci of course, she's unattractive and annoying, like Sierra," the Spaniard had voted. Staci didn't seem fazed by this.

"It's okay, I get that from a lot of people," the liar assured her.

"Seriously, is that a lie?" Blaineley asked, confusingly. "Not being sad or angered?"

"I'm kinda used to this," Staci replied. "After all, lying is a hobby of mine."

"Okay, well anyway-"

"Hold it right there!" a voice interrupted. It was none other than Topher, who was smiling with Chef right beside him.

"Guess who just applied for co-host of a the Aftermath!" the wannabe host exclaimed. "Me that's right!"

"What?!" Blaineley shrieked. "You can't possibly serious!"

"Well, pretty girl, according to Chris," Chef replied, reading off a scroll. "'Topher is allowed to become co-host for the Aftermath just so he can stop stealing pretty boy's job.'"

"And that's fine by me!" Topher added proudly.

"No!" the hostess cried. "I can't have a wannabe take control! I'll give you half of what I get paid for every Aftermath!"

"You don't get paid!" Chef replied. "And also, pretty boy 2.0 will also make a better host than you!"

"What?!" the hostess cried again. "But these guys love me! Right?"

No reply. Someone coughed as the four interns whistled, hiding some Anti-Blaineley boards.

"I made my point," the cook grumbled, walking away.

"Anyway, Staci, how did you feel about being voted off?" Topher asked as a twitching Blaineley was paralyzed in shock.

"Well, at first I felt sad, but then I realized that this is a mother-load season, so it is hard. And I also realized I wasn't being voted off first."

"Alright Staci, you may sit at the Peanut Gallery, so let's finish what we left off Topher," Blaineley said, eyeing the new co-host.

"How do you feel about the season?" she asked.

"I feel pretty stoked, with all the challenges and VR stuff and whatnot," the wannabe replied. "Too bad I'm not there competing."

"See, there you have it folks!" Blaineley yelled suddenly. "He is the most terrible host ever!"

The audience got quiet. Before things got ugly, the four interns came and removed a hyperventilating Blaineley.

"And that's our show!" Topher announced. "Pretty short right? We have a new co-host and starred our first three prisoners. See you next time!"

As the crowd cheered and clapped, the curtains fell.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter guys. I feel like I am terrible at these Aftermaths, but hey, it's a talk show, they're meant to be short.**

 **Don't forget to give feedback on earlier chapters and please tell me: who should Cody's girlfriend be, who do you think the mysterious man is, and what other VR challenges should I do?**

 **Next time, the return...of Boney Island!**


	6. Chapter 6: Return to Boney Island

**Chapter 5-** **Return** **to Boney Island**

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters. All rights are reserved for Cartoon Network, Teletoon and others that are associated with this show. As I said this the sixth time already, just get used to it...

Note- For my original setup of the story, Scarlett was originally supposed to be eliminated on the dinosaur VR, but then someone from the comments guessed that Staci would go home. I thought about it, then I changed the elimination setups. So Staci went home on the dinosaur VR. Now without a further a due, on with the show!

* * *

 **Day 4- Supremacy Six**

* * *

Last time, on Total Drama Supreme...

We had our first VR challenge in honor of the Cretaceous Park series. Our contestants had to escape a dinosaur-infested island in either sea or air. There were deaths, sadness, and chills on our spine as we see dinosaurs gobble up your favorite camper.

Eventually, the Jurassic Jackrabbits were the ones to lose surprisingly and it was blamed on one person...Shawn...just kidding! It was Staci. Good riddance! Oh, and we also have four new interns that joined for pain, but who cares.

 **So what painful, hardcore challenge do I have for them today?**

 **Who will Cody choose as his girlfriend?**

 **And who will be the next prisoner for our jailhouse?**

 **Find out, right here, right now, on...**

 **TOTAL**

 **DRAMA**

 **SUPREME!**

(intro cue)

* * *

 **Dorm 12: Sky, Sugar**

Okay, Sky took back everything she had said about Staci. She missed the liar's constant talking and why?

Because Sugar had been crying all night since Staci got eliminated. And her bawling was ten times louder and annoying than the lies Staci had told.

Thanks to the crying, Sky had barely gotten any sleep and was starting to become insane.

"Shut up, Sugar!" she yelled from her room. But that just seemed to make things louder. She looked out her window and saw the pageant queen's crying not only affected her, but the mates at Dorm 11.

"Hey, Olympic girl!" Scott called from his window. "Tell that fat, chubby banshee to shut up!"

"Already tried!" Sky yelled back. "She's still depressed about Staci being voted off!"

"Great, now I have to deal with two crybabies on this show," Scott mumbled, glancing at Sierra, who was texting her phone.

* * *

 **Confessional: I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!**

Scott: Man this sucks. Just when I finally dealt with Sierra's tears, that chubby hag ruins it! Beware Sugar, I will vote you off!

Sky: I can't believe I'm saying this but, Staci, I miss you!

* * *

 **Dorm 9: Max, Mike, Noah, Owen**

"Guys, what are you talking about?" Mike asked in his sleep, not long before gasping.

"Hey yo, haven't you heard?! Manitoba here thinks he saw another persona! He must have been drinking too many of those brain beer," Vito said, after taking control. Another gasp.

"I ain't crazy, he was examining every part of your brain Mike," Manitoba said as he took a gasp.

"Can it be, another psycho?!" Svetlana asked.

"What's wrong with psychos? Back in my days, psychos were common!" Chester yelled, converting back to Mike.

The multiple persona teenager awoke to see Noah, frowning at his direction.

"Dude, you talk in your sleep," the schemer said. "And it's annoying me."

"Oh, sorry," Mike apologized. "It's a common thing."

He got up from bed and found Max with Owen and Zoey. The three looked at Mike. Zoey give a kiss on Mike's cheek as a welcome.

"Hey Mike," Owen greeted.

"Yes, pleasant morning, but, it's time to talk about our plan henchman!" Max ordered.

"What plan?" Noah asked, appearing quite bored. "Is this an alliance you're planning?"

"Nope, it's an alliance I'm planning!" the evil weirdo replied. Noah rolled his eyes.

Before the evil failure could say more, Chef yelled his words on the intercom. "Alright girly-girls and skinny boys, breakfast is served, and you need it for your next challenge!"

"You dare interrupt the speech of EVIL?!" Max asked.

"You too little wimp!" Chef barked in the intercom. This made Max squirm in fright.

* * *

Everyone hustled into the cafeteria pretty quickly and were nervous of what Chef was going to serve them.

But surprisingly, food was actually pretty good. They had omelets and cereal and enjoyed it.

"Wow, did Chef finally learn how to cook?" Gwen asked Trent.

"If he did, then I'm going question life," the guitarist replied.

Cody quickly finished every ounce of his cereal and gobbled his omelet whole. As he ate, he waved at Sammy, who blushed at waved back, not long after catching the glare from Amy.

"Here you go Cody," Ella said, giving him her cereal and omelet. "A good prince needs to eat more."

She placed his hand on the geeks face who merely grinned and shoved the food back. "I can't take food from a hot gal like you."

From a few feet away, Sierra was angrily glaring at the fairy-tale princess and snapped her spoon in half. Just to describe how angry she was, the spoon was metal.

Katie and Sadie, who sat next to Sierra, awed. The fangirl glared at the two BFF.

"Whoa, jealous of a couple girls hitting on Cody?" Noah teased. "And it looks like he adores them better than you. The girl who loves to stalk, than to love."

As the schemer chuckled, Sierra was a bit confused, but still glared and kicked the schemer right in the kiwis.

"Hey!" Katie yelled. "Go hit your own boyfriend, like Courtney!"

The CIT who heard this, seethed at her.

* * *

 **Confessional: Romeo, Romeo, where art thou, Romeo?**

Courtney: I do not hit Duncan! How could a girlfriend even hit their own boyfriend?(crosses her arms, then looks worried) Okay, maybe I do, a little.

Katie and Noah- Noah: (holds his kiwis)

Katie: Oh come on, does it really hurt that much?

Noah: Surprisingly yes, got to remember that fangirl have powerful kicks.

* * *

As the contestants enjoyed their delicious breakfast, Chef walked in the cafeteria with Chris and the three interns.

"Wait, if Chef's there, then who cooked for us?" Geoff wondered. Out of the kitchen was none other than the fourth intern.

"Steven!" Chris called. "Did you make sure that the food was worth making them full for eight hours?"

"Yes, Chris," the intern rolled his eyes.

"That was you who made the food?" Leshawna asked. Like some of the other campers, she was surprised to why an intern was cooking for them.

"And what do you mean by 'worth making them full for eight hours?'l Scarlett asked Chris. "Is this going to be a survival challenge?"

"Nope! It's a survival challenge!" Chris replied. "With our infamous island yet-"

"Here?" Noah asked, sharing some snickers (no, not the chocolate) with Owen.

"As I was saying, we're doing this survival challenge with the new and improved, Boney Island!"

"Do we have to?" Dakota asked. "Last time, my poor Sam got mauled there!"

"Yeah, and I still have the scars!" Sam added, showing a slash on his arm. Duncan seemed to like it until he got elbowed by Courtney.

"It's okay Dakota, because our old Boney Island got sunk along with our old island, so we built this one near our Pahkitew one, which will be your Boney Island," Chris explained.

"So is that why Bunny can't remember his home?" DJ asked.

"And why everything's so improved?" Courtney added.

"Yep, and plus this survival challenge will be much harder and scarier!" Chris said. "You see, your challenge is to survive in that island for the entire night and then race back here. But be careful, because Fang and his buddies, or the Supremacy Six as I like to call them, are hanging out there, and they hate to be disturbed."

"Fang's in this?!" Dawn and Scott asked.

"Yep, not only do you face those mutants, but you'll be facing our Pahkitew animatronics, and our toxic waste set from TDRI!" Chris continued. This shocked mainly those from the second generation.

"You still have those?" Jo asked. "Thought you got rid of it when you got arrested!"

"Nope, he moved them to Boney Island during TDAS and after that island sunk, we moved it in a secret place in TDPI, and then everything bursted out," Steven explained.

"Thank you Steven for saving me all that talking," the host thanked. The intern smiled, then frowned when he realized something.

"Where's Albert, Leon, and Edison?"

"Oh, um, they're in the infirmary, the Supremacy Six sure messed them up real bad," Chris replied, seemingly not caring for their health. Noticing the shocked glances and glares from the others, Chris continued.

"Anyway, long story short, paddle your canoes to Boney Island, survive for a night, watch out for anything scary, and race back by boats waiting for you at the other side of the island."

"For the teams, we decided to put you guys in alphabetical order," Chris continued. "Team 1: Alejandro, Amy, B, Beardo, Beth, Brick, Bridgette, and Cameron."

"I'm guessing you didn't have time to make up the team names?" Amy guessed.

"Yep, our Aftermath was so short, the producers had to waste all my thinking time to apologize to the viewers," Chris explained. "And now for Team 2: Cody, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, Dave, DJ, Duncan, and Ella."

"Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, and Jasmine will be in Team 3. Jo, Justin, Katie, Leonard, Leshawna, Lightning, Lindsay, and Max are all in Team 4."

"Our little buddies, Mike, Noah, Owen, will be in Team 5 with Rodney, Sadie, Sam, Samey-"

"It's Sammy!" Cody yelled at Chris. The host glared at the techno geek as Sammy smiled, knowing someone who would say her name right.

"Anyway, the last member of Team 5 is Scarlett," Chris said, glaring at Cody. "And our last team, Team 6: Scott, Shawn, Sierra, Sky, Sugar, Tyler, Trent, and Zoey!"

* * *

 **Confessional: GO TEAM GO!**

Sierra: Alright, this is no fun! For the last three challenges, I have not been with my Cody-kins or Cameron! Did they pay Chris to get away from me?!

Chris: Yep, yep they did. Fifty bucks each.

Cody and Cameron-Cody: I know I'm being a jerk to Sierra, but seriously. Even though we are friends, she still crushes me in my sleep!

Cameron: I know how you feel. She put in so much pain, that I wish I was still in my bubble.

Cody: I even got a couple scars. (he shows us his scar, which is now swollen)

* * *

The six teams prepared at the beach. Along the coast were 18 canoes, each seating three people. "Good luck contestants," Steven called. "Careful not to end up in the infirmary like the other interns did!"

Chris took no word and blew the air horn. The forty-eight contestants quickly got into pairs of three and headed toward some canoes.

Scott paired up with Sky and Tyler after he had smashed a hole in one canoe. That canoe happens to be chosen by the trio of Heather, Izzy, and Eva.

"Uh, rude," the queen bee said.

"You want a piece of me you rat?!" Eva snarled at a smiling Scott. His canoe partners were already drifting off the lake.

Other teams weren't doing so well either. Duncan and Courtney had to force a frightened DJ up their canoe.

Some teams also had to go in pairs. "No, Cody," Courtney told the geek when he insisted that he pair with Ella.

"Why?"

"This is a challenge. Not some date!"

"Maybe I can go with them?" Dawn suggested. The trio went to their canoe as others raced across the creek.

Brick, Beardo, and Bridgette had a water war with Jo, Lightning, and Lindsay. The dumb princess being the one to shriek after getting wet and the beat boxer making war noises while splashing.

Dave managed to knock Sky and Scott off their canoes as they glared at the whiner. To make matters worse, Fang emerged for the creek and chased after Scott.

Geoff decided to join the fun and knocked off Alejandro. "That's what you get for ruining me and my babe's relationship!"

* * *

 **Confessional: El Polo Loco; The Chicken Crazy**

Alejandro: (seething) Why do they still think of the past?! Imbeciles!

Geoff: I'm not the type of guy who would hold a grudge, but man dude. That guy is all about the drama!

* * *

Scott, Sky, and Tyler were the first to reach Boney Island. A mist covered the area and the skull was a bit smaller than usual.

"Thanks for the push," Tyler thanked. Fang was glaring at Scott as he sank to the depths.

Meanwhile, back at the creek waters, Brick and Lightning had both been knocked unconscious by the paddles the two trios had.

Jo and Beardo fought for the team while Bridgette attempted to swim back after getting knocked off.

Something poked her when she reached her canoe. When she looked back, she was staring right at a crocodile with an octopus's tentacles.

"Oh **/censored/** ," Bridgette cursed as Crocotopus flung both fighting trios toward land.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Sky asked, after managing to regain her strengths.

"Some giant crocodile/alligator thing just flung us over here," Jo replied. She prepared to leave until Chris arrived, grinning.

Everyone jumped. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, but rule," Chris said. "You have to wait for the other team members. Until you have all eight members available, you can go into the woods."

"And who's gonna make me?" Jo mocked. Chris smiled and perked his thumb at a Woolly Bear (a mix between a woolly beaver and a bear).

Unlike the two breeds, it had spikes on it's back and tusks peering out it's mouth. Gulping, Jo walked back.

"Say, did you train him?" Sky asked, noticing it wasn't attacking him.

"What? Oh no, I'm a hologram," Chris said, after blurring and then disappearing.

As those who had already reached the island waited, others who were still on the creek continued their paddle.

Some had to stop due to precautions. Those were basically Owen, Noah, and Mike and Heather, Eva, and Izzy.

The two, aside from Sierra and Sugar, Rodney and Scarlett, Leonard and Max and Alejandro and Amy, were all still competing to reach the shore.

Owen threw up several times as did Sugar. Leonard couldn't stay focused since he was reciting spells while Max did all the paddling.

Rodney had to push the canoe because he broke the paddles while Alejandro was still swimming back to an impatient Amy.

Eva and Izzy both had to push a stubborn Heather in a broken canoe.

"Come on, even Samey can swim faster than you!" Amy yelled at Alejandro.

"Well, excuse me for having seaweed dragging me around!" the Spaniard yelled back, not noticing a white tail sinking back in the water.

Amy whimpered a bit until Crocotopus emerged. "So, it wasn't seaweed, huh?"

Growling, the mutant threw the two to shore.

"Alright we're in second!" Cameron cheered and attempted to high-five B. "Hold up, where's your robot?"

B did some hand signals to which the bubble boy didn't understand.

"He's saying his robot broke down after the VR challenge," Beth translated. All eyes stared at the wannabe.

"I have a friend who's mute," she said. The team ran into the woods as Sierra and Sugar became the next pair to make it.

"Ugh, what's that smell?" Trent asked, gagging over Sugar.

"Oh, she threw up on herself a couple of times," Sierra replied. "Wonder what she ate."

Rodney and Scarlett were the next pair to arrive. After them was Mike, Noah, and Owen; the jolly giant being the one to collapse on Noah.

"Get off Noah, Owen," Mike said. "We're way behind!"

Max and Leonard were the final teammates to arrive after Heather, Eva, and Izzy. Soon, all the teams were off into the woods, where they have been notified to find campsites with their team number on it.

* * *

 **Confessional: Into the woods to go see grandmother!**

Dawn: Those poor animals. Chris and his toxic waste have completely destroyed Mother Nature. I'll win for you!

Jo: Last place! Heck, I can't believe my team is full of trash! The only guy who's useful happens to be Lightning. Ugh, we are so losing this challenge!

Owen: I guess it was a bad idea to be eating chips when you're on a canoe...(feels wheezy and throws up)

* * *

 **Team 1- Alejandro, Amy, B, Beardo, Beth, Bridgette, Brick, Cameron**

"Walk faster!" Amy yelled. "You walk as slow as a turtle! Come on! Even Samey's faster than that!"

Everyone was starting to get annoyed by the non-stop bossiness of Amy. Brick and Bridgette twitched their eyes. Beth and Cameron glared at her.

Finally, after a couple of non-stop, annoying ranting, Bridgette took a chance. "You walk faster!"

"Excuse me?" Amy asked. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, that girl who rants more than Courtney!" Beth replied, sharing snickers with Cameron and Beardo.

"Shut up you wannabe!" the bad twin barked.

"Oh, I'm a wannabe alright," Beth smiled. "But I don't wannabe an **/censored/** , like you!"

Immediately, Beardo made the iconic drum noise. Amy glared at the beat boxer, and them back at Beth.

"You know, now that I think of it," Brick wondered. "I feel sorry for Sammy. She has to put up with an annoying sister that's mean."

"It would be perfect if Cody chose Sammy to be his girlfriend," Cameron added. "Because he would bring her home with him and they would also be a cute couple."

Amy seethed at everything that everyone had just said. But what upset her more was the fact that she got cursed at. Again!

* * *

 **Confessional: Third times the charm!**

Amy: Okay, seriously. This is getting annoying! Will those jerks stop cursing at me?!

Cameron: I really hope Cody will choose Sammy. She's nice, kind, and she doesn't deserve a sister like Amy.

* * *

 **Team 2- Cody, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, Dave, DJ, Duncan, Ella**

"Ugh, no reception!" Dakota cried.

"Why would you need reception at a time like this?" Courtney asked. "It's a challenge!"

"Don't be angry Courtney," Dawn told her. "The more you unleash your anger, the more tense you get."

The CIT stared at her as if she were her fairy godmother. Without warning she sighed. "You're right, I have been a little tense on winning haven't I?"

"And pretty rough on your boyfriend here!" Duncan yelled. Dave giggled. "What are you laughing at doofus?"

"Oh nothing, just that you have the perfect girlfriend here that can hurt you if you hurt me!" the whiner beamed. The delinquent gritted his teeth and tried his best not to punch Dave.

"Calm down dude, you don't want to have him end up like he did in the first episode, right?" DJ asked.

"What?!" Courtney asked. "What did he do?!"

DJ and Duncan immediately hid behind Dawn as Cody talked to Ella. "So Ella."

"Yes Cody?"

"About the dinosaur VR, um, how did it feel to get killed by Max?" the techno geek asked.

"Oh, I never let my anger show," Ella sweetly said. "Being angry isn't my thing."

* * *

 **Confessional: Grr…I'm so angry...**

Cody: You hear that? A girl who doesn't show anger. That's the kind of girl I want!

Ella: Isn't Cody the sweetest. He cares about my health, like a true prince would!

* * *

 **Team 3- Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine**

Gwen had smacked Harold for the fifth time mainly due to the mosquitos flying around the island. She had even smacked Geoff and Ezekiel too.

"Can you stop with the smacking weird goth girl?" Heather growled, earning a bite from a mosquito.

"Excuse me for trying to save us from getting blood loss," Gwen growled back.

"You're sounding a lot like Harold," the diva said.

"Stop fighting," Jasmine ordered. "We need to work as a team to survive and win this challenge."

"Who asked you to be leader?" Eva asked. Her muscular appearance mainly terrified the mosquitos as they got closer to the female bully.

"Well, I'm the only person in this team to compete in TDPI and believe me, I know a lot about the island," Jasmine replied. As the team wandered around the forest, the outback gestured her teammates to stop.

"What is it?" Izzy asked, excitedly. "Is it one of the Supremacy Six?"

"I hope not," Geoff shivered.

"Is it one of those animatronics Chris mentioned?" Harold asked.

"Sadly yes," Jasmine whimpered. She walked back to reveal a broken crocodile. Its paint was fading and one eye was ripped out.

"I think it's broken, eh," Ezekiel said. Wrong, the crocodile moved and snapped at Jasmine. A few more came out and then their eyes gleamed of red.

* * *

 **Confessional: Time to get terminated.**

Jasmine: Now I know what Chris mean't when he said the robots there got cuckoo.

Harold: Amazing, broken crocodiles that still function properly even when a eye is ripped out or when their legs are broken.

* * *

 **Team 4- Jo, Justin, Katie, Leonard, Leshawna, Lightning, Lindsay, Max**

"Any sign of the others?" Katie asked.

"Nope, they're as good as gone, thanks to wizard boy and Groucho Max," Jo grumbled. The team were in last place. Not because of how they stopped for restroom breaks or bumped into some wildlife, but because of Leonard and Max.

After the boat ride, the team was going to catch up with the others but Max and Leonard accidentally distracted the team long enough for the followed team to run away.

Most of the team glared at the two the whole way. Justin admired himself in the mirror as he walked as Lindsay grew tired and fell behind the model.

"I can't keep up!"

"It's okay girl, Lightning will carry you!" Lightning exclaimed, carrying Lindsay.

"Oh no, I do not trust you with my girlfriend!" Leshawna said. "And you'll just make Tyler jealous!"

Lightning was just confused when the sister yelled at him because of one thing. "Sha-damn, you two are dating? I never met two girls dating each other."

Leshawna slapped her forehead. But her frustration ended when a rustle shook some bushes.

"What was that?" Katie asked.

"Don't know, but-"

"But the Lightning can handle this!" Lightning yelled, interrupting Jo and handing Lindsay to Leshawna. Little did the overachiever know that it was known other than the leader of the Supremacy Six himself, Fang.

"Shark dude!" the overachiever yelled. "I can totally handle you!"

Growling, Fang tackled Lightning and bit his leg. "Ow, ow! What did I say?!"

"Should we help him?" Leonard asked.

"No, let's wait a couple of more minutes," Jo replied, smiling at Lightning's demise.

"Girl, I like your thinking!" Leshawna said, smiling.

* * *

 **Confessional: Sharkboy and Lavagirl. Anyone still watch that?**

Leshawna: When I saw that shark beat up that black guy, I knew he didn't deserve that pummeling. But he did deserve that bite! Serves him for shipping me and Lindsay.

Lightning: Lightning ain't afraid of no shark! Lightning eats sharks for breakfast! (Fang punches through the Confessional wall as Lightning screams)

* * *

 **Team 5- Mike, Noah, Owen, Rodney, Sadie, Sam, Sammy, Scarlett**

The team had traveled amongst a swamp now. Branches from trees had fallen apart as Rodney pushed aside some boulders that blocked his path.

One of the trees had a fedora and a backpack hanging on the branches. "Wow, that fedora might suit me."

"This is a challenge, not some application for Victoria's Secret," Noah rolled his eyes as he told Owen.

"Come on Noah, lighten up," Mike smiled happily as he took the fedora and placed on his head. With a gasp, he converted into Manitoba Smith.

Sniffing the air, he smiled. "Been a long time since I walked out here!"

"Is this another role of yours Mike?" Owen asked eagerly.

"Name's Manitoba Smith, Mike's a friendly fellow of mine," Manitoba explained as he climbed the trees. Swiftly, he grabbed the hanging backpack.

Meanwhile, Sadie sat on a tree stump staring at the swamp water. Seeing this, Sammy walked up to the BFF.

"Something wrong Sadie?"

"I think I don't have the potential to work in this challenge," Sadie sighed. "I miss Katie."

"Hey, Katie's not eliminated, and even if she was, you would have to finish her goal of winning," Sammy explained. "So come on and work with us!"

Sadie smiled and stood up.

"Cool, this is just like that planet in _Space Wars_!" Sam said. "It's from the fifth episode and it featured Yoga!"

"That's nice Sam, but I have better news," Scarlett said. "I just found where we're going to camp. And I just made a plan that will help us survive a night here. We're going to split up into four. One half stays here, the other finds resources."

"No worries, I'll go find the resources, who's with me?" Manitoba volunteered.

"I'll go! Just to prove my strengths for Scarlett," Rodney happily grinned at the disgusted red-haired brainiac.

"I wanna go with Manitoba!" Owen happily volunteered.

"If he's going then I'm going too," Noah said. With moments, the four marched their way toward firewood and food.

* * *

 **Confessional: Heigh-ho! Merry oh!**

Owen: This season is just the best! I get to spend time with my buddy Noah and meet new people like Mike!

Manitoba: Gotta say. Mike really outdone himself. Making new friends all of a sudden. But I can't help feel a tangling feeling or something.

Sadie: Sammy's right. I should stop relying on Katie and show her that I can take care of myself! Katie will be so proud!

* * *

 **Team 6- Scott, Shawn, Sierra, Sky, Sugar, Trent, Tyler, Zoey**

Scott groaned at the sight of some toxic waste left lying around in the woods. Puddles had now been shaded green and a mushroom had now grown some hands and legs.

What's worse was not the sight but Sugar's wailing. Everyone covered their ears as they walked the whole way. The sobbing was so annoying that all the creatures in their respective habitats, moved to different locations.

"Would you please shut up!" Scott yelled. This just made Sugar's crying harder. Trent, now glaring at the pageant queen, grabbed a guitar pick and slid it across glass.

Sugar finally stopped her crying. Sighing in relief, everyone relaxed.

"Finally, I don't get what you're so sad about, Staci deserved to be gone," Sky said. Immediately, Sugar turned her frown into a glare.

"Now listen here you, your the reason why Staci is gone and I intend to avenge her!" Sugar threatened. "You will be gone by the end of this challenge!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Haters gotta hate.**

Scott: Seriously, why the heck is she the only one sad that Staci's gone? She can't be _that_ stupid in believing her lies can she?

Sky: I want to know how Sugar even got to the final three last time.

Sugar: Just watch Staci. This will be for you! Sky will fall!

* * *

The team continued walk amongst the woods. Sugar glared at a worried Sky. Shawn led the group but was always clumsy enough to trip on some tree stump.

"Looks like it's going to be a full moon tonight," Zoey said, breaking the silence. The sun began to set as the team picked a spot to rest.

"I'm hungry, what's for dinner," Tyler said.

"Dude, I say we just sleep and wake up early to race back to camp. Chris might probably have breakfast served in a jiffy," Trent told the jock as he and the rested slept through the night.

The two boys closed their eyes as they slept. Everyone was sleeping at that moment except for Scott, who was too worried about Fang and his gang.

* * *

 **Team 5- Mike, Noah, Owen, Rodney**

Before night started to come around, Manitoba led his little expedition crew deep into a forest. Hanging over some vines were robotic arms and some costumes. Rodney was carrying both the firewood and some fruit that they found.

The group spent an hour wandering around the forest to find their way back. Rodney, Owen, and Noah began to tire out but Manitoba kept going.

"This is hopeless!" Noah complained. "We're never going to find the campsite!"

"Happy thoughts," Manitoba replied. "Just think happy thoughts!"

"Are we even going the wrong way?" Rodney asked. "I don't remember robotic technology hanging over vines."

"No worries, I know where we're going."

"Last time you said that, we got attacked by robot monkeys," Noah pointed out. Soon, Owen collapsed on the ground, panting.

"Need condition!" he panted. "Food! Water! Anything!"

"Please don't cannibalize us," Noah rolled his eyes. "Any sign of the others?"

"Nope, but I do see a naked mole rat," Manitoba replied. Sure enough, there was a giant naked mole rat, sniffing the ground. One thing to notice was that this was not a naked mole rat.

"That isn't a naked mole rat!" Noah said, eyes wide opened. "It's a mutant gopher!"

The mutant gopher looked at the group of four and squealed. Its squeal managed to attract a couple of confused bears.

One bear was wearing glasses and another was costumed in an entire scuba outfit. Most of the other bears were quite obvious as robots, due to their ripping skins.

"What do we do?" Owen asked, worriedly. "I don't want to die like this!"

"No worries, Uncle Manitoba's got a plan!" Manitoba replied, with a stern look on his face. He throws himself on the mutant gopher and clutches on to it.

The mutant gopher tries to squirm and shake Manitoba loose but the teenager is strong. It runs straight into the bear with glasses whereas Scuba Bear watches Manitoba fight.

After a long stressful battle between teenager and animal, the bear, gopher, and Manitoba pant as they collapse to the ground. The glasses from the bear immediately drops onto Mike and then he gasped.

* * *

 **Inside Mike's brain...**

Vito, Svetlana, Chester, and Mike all watched Manitoba battle the mutant gopher. Since mutant gophers were his fear, Mike hid behind Vito most of the time. They all found Manitoba to collapse down and gasped.

"Hey yo, Mike," Vito called. "I think Smith might have damaged your body."

"That should be a good thing," Chester replied. "In my days, being damaged shows that you are a man!"

The inside thoughts of Mike shook vigorously as Manitoba fell into the teenager's mind.

"Haven't fought like that in ages mate," Manitoba said, grasping his head. Then he realized something. "Wait, who's controlling the body now?"

Mike concentrated as hard as he can, but nothing happened.

"Hey what gives?" he asked. "I can't revert back!"

"Maybe its because of him?" Svetlana guessed, pointing to the outer eyes of Mike.

* * *

Outside of Mike's brain, the persona was basically Mike but with clear glasses. He squinted everywhere, not noticing Rodney, Owen, or Noah sharing confused glances to each other. He also failed to mention Scuba Bear taking the chance to attack him.

"Mike, look out buddy!" Owen yelled. He charged and tackled Scuba Bear to the ground. Noah grabbed some firewood and smacked the bear with it with all his might. Mike managed to witness them saving him from the bear and walked up to them.

"Stop!" he commanded, speaking in a British accent. "Let me examine this amazing bear wearing scuba gear."

Noah and Owen shared another confused look and backed away.

"Hmm, metal hard inner layers," the British persona examined, knocking on the belly of Scuba Bear. "By golly, this is a robot! My first time seeing a robot!"

"What do you mean by your first time seeing a robot?" Rodney asked.

"Well, obviously you people failed to notice that I was never in control of this body, this is my first experience out here!" the British persona replied.

"Is this another one of your acts Mike?" Owen asked.

"Preposterous! My name is not Mike. He is my brother! I am Melvin, the smartest of seven!" Melvin replied.

* * *

 **Confessional: Am I the first person to create a new persona for Mike?!**

Melvin: By golly, this is an outhouse! But why is there a camera? (thinks for a while, then gasps) Unless the wielder of this camera is a creep and enjoys disturbing privacy from others, or they accidentally added an extra camera by mistake.

Noah: It's official. I'm surrounded by idiots! (rolls eyes)

Owen: Mike seems weird. But hey, nobody's perfect. I have some perks of my own. (toots)

* * *

 **Team 1- Alejandro, Amy, B, Beardo, Beth, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron**

Now that it was nighttime, the team picked some spots to sleep. No one dared to sleep next to Amy and Alejandro though. The two instead sat with each other.

B managed to get a fire going as Beth huddled for warmth. Cameron ate some marshmallows before he went to sleep and gave some to Beth.

"Didn't your mom tell you not to eat too much candy?" Amy asked. "You can get nightmares in your sleep."

"That's just a myth," Cameron replied. He ate another marshmallow.

"Uh, Cameron I hate to break it to you, but that has been scientifically proven to be true," Bridgette told the bubble boy.

Cameron stopped feeding himself to marshmallow and was now wide-eyed in shock.

"Well, what do you know, the bubble geek doesn't know about candies giving you nightmares," Amy smirked. Cameron threw multiple marshmallows at the bad twin in response. Amy sneered.

"Young lady, you are the most disrespectful-"

"Oh stuff it Hitler!" Amy growled at Brick. The cadet was shocked and his lips quivered. Before the team knew it, Brick was bawling and sitting far away from Amy.

"Now that's just cruel!" Beth yelled at Amy. "What did Brick ever do to you?!"

"Um, he was annoying me!"

"Look here, Lamey," Beth snarled. "If I can deal with Heather in TDI, then I can deal with you!"

Beardo and B shared nervous glances. Amy and Beth immediately started wrestling each other and weren't on the concept of giving up. Before things got even more nastier, a growl was heard. Both and Beth and Amy stopped their fighting.

"Beardo, was that one of your sound effects?" Bridgette shivered. Beardo shook his head.

"It's okay to be afraid _senorita_ ," Alejandro assured the surfer, keeping her close to him.

"Ew, like I would be with you!" the surfer scooted closer to B, keeping her distance away from the villainous Spaniard.

* * *

 **Confessional: Al isn't your pal or gal pal.**

Alejandro: This has now been proven as a challenge. Almost everyone knows of my antics. But surely they will believe that I'm just doing this for the game, right?

Bridgette: I don't get what is Al's problem. He keeps flirting with me even though he knows I'm with Geoff and isn't into him. Now that I speak of it. I should probably find a way to get rid of him. He's dangerous!

* * *

Cameron huddled next to Beth and shivered. Brick scooted towards Bridgette and Beardo. Amy ran towards Alejandro. They all shivered and refused to think what would be stalking them.

B was the only teammate brave enough to check what it was. As he stepped closer to the path where the growling was heard, a hand grabbed him. Everyone screamed.

"B, no!" Cameron screamed. "He's gonna die! I want my bubble!"

"I want my Geoffie-poo!" Bridgette yelled.

"I want my mommy!" Brick shrieked in a girlish voice.

"May condolence be sent to your family _senor_ B!" Alejandro called. Everyone glared at the Spaniard. Eventually, B came out and revealed the person grabbing him was none other than Scott.

"SCOTT?!" everyone asked in shock.

"Surprised to see me?" the dirt farmer replied with a smirk.

"How did you find us?" Amy asked. "You got lost or something?"

"I was trying to find some materials to protect me from Fang," Scott replied. "Then I saw B and grabbed him just to scare you peeps. By the way, nice job peeing your pants Brick."

Brick saw a dark patch appearing out of his pants and attempted to hide it.

"So, were you the one growling?" Alejandro asked.

"What growling?" Scott answered. The growling returned and the group saw a mutant shark waiting for them. "F-F-FANG!"

The dirt farmer attempted to run but was stopped by a sasquatch. Croctopus appeared behind the team with a growling stomach.

"Please don't eat us!" Cameron begged. "I'm nothing but bones! Take Amy, she's annoying!"

"Uh, rude," Amy grumbled. Nevertheless, Croctopus grabbed Amy with its tentacle and smiled. But before it could even taste a delicious, abusive cheerleader, everyone heard a voice.

"Oy!" the voice called. The three of the Supremacy Six stopped to turn to see a group of four. Melvin, Noah, Owen, and Rodney were lost and were about to give up. But then they saw the feeding festival located at Team 1's campsite.

"Aw, hey guys," Owen called. "Are we interrupting something."

"Calm down chubby buddy, don't you guys do something stupid."

"By golly!" Melvin exclaimed, completely ignoring Noah's warning. "A shark with arms and legs, I never seen anything like it! A crocodile with tentacles as arms, you are amazing! And, a sasquatch! I discovered so much!"

Fang, Croctopus and the sasquatch were all confused. So was Team 1. But they were just glad that Melvin managed to stall the feeding ceremony.

* * *

 **Confessional: What would happen if Melvin didn't arrive? Amy would've died.**

Cameron: Okay. It is clear that this happens to be another one of Mike's personas. But he never appeared. He was wearing glasses. This must mean that he is triggered when he wears glasses. But I don't understand! He wore some glasses as a challenge in TDRI but he never turned into that persona. I think I wanna-(pukes all over the floor)

Noah: Why do I even bother!

* * *

 **Team 2- Cody, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, Dave, DJ, Duncan, Ella**

As Scott, Team 1, and Melvin's group were stuck with three members of the Supremacy Six, Team 2 had problems of their own. For one, Courtney and Duncan got into a fight...again.

"No traps! We might get last place because of falling in your traps!"

"But no traps means that those six animal freaks would tear us apart in our sleep!"

"It's a risk we're going to take," Courtney told Duncan.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Duncan asked.

"And you're a smelly ogre," Courtney replied. "Guess we're even."

"Yeah, go Courtney, take on that mohawk freak!" Dave yelled as he set up his sleeping bag. He sprayed a couple of bug sprays around him to avoid bugs.

"You better watch what you say geek or else your bug problems won't be your only problem!" Duncan threatened. Both boys glared daggers at each other.

"Guys, no fighting!" DJ cried. "We are a team!"

As DJ tried to separate Duncan and Dave, Cody scooted closer to Ella, who was singing a lullaby to a nearby frog. Before Cody could interrupt, Dawn appeared right by his side.

"You do realize that interrupting someone is rude, right?" she said. Cody immediately jumped and turned to Dawn.

"Didn't you learn how to get someone's attention without mysteriously popping behind someone?" Cody asked, with his heart still trying to recover from the jump.

"Force of habit," Dawn replied. "Anyway, I see that your aura is a touch of blue and pink. It longs for love."

"Yeah, I really need a girlfriend," Cody sighed. "Everyone in my school makes fun of me because I'm just geeky Cody, the kid who got rejected by my crush! I have little friends because they all move away due to the many amounts of bullies. Everyone makes fun of me. Heck, when TDWT hit, I thought they would respect me for reaching the final three. But they just said that I only got far because of Sierra."

"But that's not all," Dawn said. "Haven't you told them about your life at home?"

"What's there to tell. Everyone's going to make fun of me."

"Not really," Dawn replied. "The only reason those kids make fun of you is because they think your just a geek. They don't know what you have been through at home! They think you're just normal. They never knew that your parents are mean and cruel. I know your life. You're an only child. Your parents don't like you. They treat you terribly."

"Your right, but what's a man going to do," Cody asked, sighing again.

"A man never gives up. You have to prove them wrong. Anyone who comes across you would know who Cody Emmet Jameson Anderson really is!"

"Boy, you sound a lot like Sierra," Cody smiled, not before sighing.

"I have one last question now," Dawn said, scooting closer towards the geek. "Why are you avoiding Sierra. I thought you were friends."

"We are, it's just that I want to prove how far I can get without Sierra's help," Cody replied. "If she keeps crushing me and cuddling me, that proves I'm weak."

"You may be weak, but you're smart," Dawn assured the geek. "Everyone has a talent. Some may be strong. Some may be smart. Some may be fast. Some may also be all three. And your the guy who's smart and fast."

Cody and Dawn smiled, not long before hugging each other.

"Thanks Dawn, you're a real pal," Cody smiled. "Say, anyone you like on this island?"

Dawn became wordless and just walked away.

* * *

 **Confessional: Anti-Bullying Week**

Dawn: No one ever asks me about my love life before. And yes, I do have a crush on someone. Cody may be sweet and all, but he has his sights on other girls. I can tell he would be choosing one of them.

Cody: Hey peeps back at my place, it's the Codemeister! And this season is where I prove to you that I am in it, to win it! And win a girlfriend! See what I can do, Chad!

* * *

 **Team 5- Sadie, Sam, Sammy, Scarlett**

Sam's tummy rumbled. For once, he wasn't playing any of his video games. The four of Team 5 had waited for three hours for the group to return.

"I'm hungry!" Sam complained. "I need food!"

"You okay Sam?" Sadie asked. "You're sounding a lot like Owen."

"The only difference is, you don't fart," Sammy added. Both girls laughed, not long after Sam collapsed and slept. "Guess he's missing dinner."

"We'll all miss dinner if those four won't return," Scarlett complained. "When we are finished with the challenge, one of those four will get voted off."

"No offense Scarlett but, you were the one who suggested that they should go find food," Sadie replied. "Wouldn't we blame this on you?"

"No, it's true that I sent them to find, but they ruined themselves when they didn't come back for three hours!" Scarlett replied sternly.

"Are you okay?" Sammy asked. "You're starting to become crabbier than my sister."

"Or maybe Eva?" Sadie suggested with a smiled. The two laughed until Scarlett managed to knock down a nearby tree. The two silenced themselves immediately after that.

* * *

 **Confessional: What's crabbier than a crab apple mixed with crabby crabs at the Krusty Krab?**

Sadie: What's her problem? Scarlett was usually a brainiac who would come up with something intelligent. But now she's insane!

* * *

As awkward silence filled the air, something watched them behind some bushes. It watched them and waited. Waited for their next move. As time passed, the group of four slept in a peaceful dream.

Without a further a due, it walked straight up to Scarlett. She had her glasses taken off since she was sleeping.

Everyone just collapsed on the ground murmuring their dreams. It continue to breath and heave as it saw Scarlett. And no, before you go warn what nasty stuff is going to come up, please read on. Their is no nasty stuff.

What will look like nasty stuff is where it accidentally kicked something. Don't guess what it was. Anyway, it continued to slowly walk up towards Scarlett.

It took a long stare at Scarlett's glasses. Then it grabbed them and snapped them in half. It's disfigured laughter rang through a dreaming Sammy.

It walked away with a grim smile on its face. It looked straight at the camera. Straight at us! And then it revealed itself, but...this is fanfiction. So you won't know what it was. My apologies.

* * *

 **Team 3- Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine**

"Get your nerd germs away from me!" Heather ordered towards Harold. He was trying to squeeze himself next to the diva because of the lack of space.

"Out of all the places we could have spent the night in, we had to choose the one with tight space problems," Gwen complained not long before turning terrified. "Crap, I'm claustrophobic!"

"Relax Gwen," Geoff assured the goth. "Just go to sleep."

"If you want, I can press the pressure point that will make you sleep," Izzy told her excitedly. Before Gwen could refuse the offer, she immediately fell asleep.

"Uh Izzy, can you hit my pressure point too?" Jasmine asked, shivering from her phobia. Izzy got up and ran to the outback. She fell asleep as Izzy smiled with glee.

"Looks like it's just me, Homeschool, crazy girl, **/censored/** , nerd, and the party king," Eva scoffed. Heather crossed her arms when she heard her nickname.

"Well, at least I'm not a muscled gorilla," Heather glared. Eva growled and held the diva by the throat.

"Whoa, whoa, bro!" Geoff called. "That won't be acceptable!"

"And even though she does deserve it, she doesn't deserve to die," Harold told the female bully.

"You really mean that?" Heather asked, smiling for once.

"Oh, believe me, I do mean that," Harold smiled. "I think you can change."

* * *

 **Confessional: Not the change as in money or clothes!**

Heather: That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me this whole summer. And when he meant change, only a little bit. Still got to keep character.

Eva: That witch thinks she got away this time, but no! I will have my revenge!

* * *

 **Team 4- Jo, Justin, Katie, Leonard, Leshawna, Lightning, Lindsay, Max**

"Sha-dang!" Lightning exclaimed after seeing a perfectly built treehouse. For those who haven't watched TDPI, it's the base created mainly by Jasmine and her team. Lightning had also escaped the brutal attack from Fang and was admiring the treehouse.

"This seems as a great evil base!" Max exclaimed. "Beware the skies of EVIL!"

"Shove it pipsqueak!" Jo growled. Max jumped as Lightning climbed the base.

"Are you going to climb that?" Katie asked Justin.

"Are you kidding?!" Justin replied. "I'll ruin my fingernails. Be a good girl and carry me."

"Hmph! No wonder Noah dislikes you!" Katie grumbled as she climbed without the model. Justin laid dumbstruck.

"I may be forgetful, but that was seriously uncool," Lindsay told the model.

* * *

 **Confessional: Underneath a pretty man is an ugly heart...**

Justin: What was that?! Normally, girls will be doing whatever for me! Now they are just...rejecting me (cradles in fear)

Katie: Noah always told me to not trust Justin. At first I thought he was just jealous but now I see that Justin is just a lazy excuse for a model.

* * *

Once Lightning had reached to the top, he grabbed the first thing he saw.

"Sha-first! I'm a winner!" Lightning cheered, holding what appears to be a shiny robotic spider. "And this seems like a worthy prize!"

"How long do you think that bragger will realize that he's holding a robot spider?" Leshawna asked Leonard.

"In a about...now," Leonard said confidently. Immediately the pain and scared voice of Lightning yelled through the team's ears.

"We should really be looking for a place to sleep," Lindsay suggested as she got down from the treehouse with Katie.

"Well, aside from the fact that robotic spiders crawl in this treehouse, I'd say it's perfect," Katie said.

"I concur, evil must strike through the skies!" Max agreed. "Soon, we'll show the other teams who's the boss!"

"Hate to break it to you, but we have no time to assault the enemies," Jo pointed out. "We have to be at some boats, pronto!"

"Hey guys, why did Lightning's scream of pain stop?" Justin asked. The group peaked back at the treehouse only to find a masked figure in a purple cape lunge out of it and hop from tree to tree away from the team.

Jo climbed up to find Lightning unconscious.

"Guys, Jockstraps unconscious," Jo called.

"At least he gets to sleep easier," Leshawna shrugged. "But important things first, what was that thing?!"

"It must be a magic disco phantom!" Leonard guessed. "It did sparkle."

"Though I do agree with the phantom stuff, I'm not all for magic disco," Justin said.

"Are you another none-believer?!"

Justin stammered a bit when he found Leonard glaring at the model.

* * *

 **Confessional: Wow, offensive much?**

Leonard: Why won't anyone believe in magic?!

* * *

 **Team 6- Shawn, Sierra, Sky, Sugar, Trent, Tyler, Zoey**

The next morning, everyone except for Sugar got up with a quick start. At first each team member were confused on why they were in an island until they remembered it was a challenge.

"I have to say, that nap was actually pretty relaxing," Sky smiled. She hadn't got enough sleep for the past nine days.

"Says the person who wasn't sleeping on a tree branch," Trent yawned. Unlike Sky, he didn't catch some sleep last night.

"So, who's gonna wake up Sugar?" Tyler asked. He gave a light kick to a sleeping Sugar who immediately woke up.

"Alright! Who ruined my beauty sleep?! Who did it?!"

"Tyler here," Sierra replied. Sugar stood towards Tyler.

"How dare you disrespect me!" Sugar scolded. "A beautiful lady needs a goodnights rest."

"I hate to ruin this argument but we have a challenge!" Shawn exclaimed. Sugar stopped and then huffed at Tyler.

"Hold up, where's Scott?" Zoey asked.

"Maybe Fang took him?" Trent guessed. "They do have that feud going on."

"But if he did take Scott, we would have heard it," Tyler said. "And by 'we', I mean us except Sugar."

"Aw phooey, let's just go without him, maybe he might be at the boats already," Sugar said, ignoring Tyler.

Soon, the team of seven headed towards the boats.

* * *

 **Confessional: Isn't seven a lucky number?**

Sugar: That red jock has no respect for a lady if he decided to wake me up. He's become target 2 after that Sky.

Tyler: I honestly have no comment on Sugar. Seriously, I just give a light kick and she wakes up and scolds me. I think it's where I kicked her that mattered. (thinks for a moment) Aw sh-

Sierra: In my blog, Sugar is the second least favorite character of Total Drama. First was Staci.

* * *

 **Team 5- Sadie, Sam, Sammy, Scarlett**

When Scarlett woke up, it was terrifying. Very terrifying. Scary enough to give you nightmares. When Scarlett woke up, her not-so blurred vision managed to pick what appears to be some snapped glasses.

"WHO BROKE MY GLASSES?!" she screamed after recognizing those glasses to be hers. "I SWEAR, I WILL FIND THAT **/censored/** AND MAKE THEM SUCK THEIR **/censored/**!"

Sam, Sammy, and Sadie awoke to find a raging Scarlett. Soon, she confronted each and glared menacingly.

"Was it you?!" Scarlett asked Sammy. She squeaked in fear. "SPEAK UP!"

"No," Sammy murmured.

"How about you!" Scarlett asked Sam. The pressure was too much as the gamer managed to wet himself.

"Calm down Scarlett, we'll-"

"What?!" Scarlett fumed at Sadie. "Destroy another pair of glasses?!"

Sadie was now close to tears because of her rage. Sammy patted Sadie on the back and glared at Scarlett.

"What's wrong with you?!" Sammy yelled. "How could you blame us for breaking some glasses?! I thought you were smart!"

Scarlett heaved in anger and just walked away. "If you want to win, just follow!"

* * *

 **Confessional: You tell her girl!**

Scarlett: The nerve of that pipsqueak! She could be the one who broke my glasses! I swear, I will catch that glasses destroyer!

?: My, my, I saw everything. My plan is working. Now for one simple thing...

* * *

All of the teams arrived at the same time at the boats. The boats were actually just the Boat of Losers, only painted with a number. Mike had the glasses removed and was completely confused on what happened last night.

"Let's go team!" Courtney commanded. As the Team 3 ran to their boat, Scott managed to catch up with his team and was the first to board his team boat.

"What took you so long?" Scott smirked at Zoey.

"Where were you?" she asked. "We were worried Fang attacked last night."

"Oh he did, at another team."

Mike, Noah, Owen, and Rodney ran towards the other members of Team 5. Little did they know about the incident earlier in the morning.

Team 1 were the first to drive ahead of the others thanks to B. Duncan drove the boat for Team 2 and rammed it against the leading team.

"Ram them!" Courtney ordered. "Ram them harder!"

"I'm ramming them as hard as I can!" Duncan screamed back at Courtney.

" **/censored/** off Duncan!" Alejandro yelled towards the delinquent. That was the Spaniards big mistake as Duncan managed to ram Team 1's boat. This left the team heavily damaged as Team 4 and 6 sped through.

"Great going at cursing at the delinquent," Bridgette glared. But that wasn't the end for the Spaniard as Team 3 managed to knock Alejandro overboard, courtesy of Eva.

"That's what you get you Latino scumbag!" the female bully called.

Back at the start however, were Team 5. The boat was going extremely slow. Slow enough to be in last place.

"WHY IS THIS BOAT SO SLOW?!" Scarlett screamed.

"Calm down Scarlett Overkill," Noah rolled his eyes. Immediately, he was pulled up towards the evil mistress.

"Why don't you take a look at it Mr. Know-It-All?" Scarlett heaved.

"Do I look like a mechanic?" Noah scoffed. "By the way, aren't you the other prodigy Miss Rage?"

Scarlett threw him to the control which knocked the schemer unconscious.

"Noah!" Sadie screamed. Sammy, Sam, and Mike looked shocked and scared.

"No, little buddy!" Owen screamed, being extremely worried.

* * *

 **Confessional: Since when did Scarlett turn into Eva?**

Owen: I think I may or may not have pooped myself a little when Scarlett knocked Noah unconscious.

Sammy: That girl has problems! She's like a worse version of Amy.

Sam: (shocked with mouth agape)

?: Ah yes, it warms my heart to find a person knocking someone else unconscious.

* * *

As Team 5 had problems of their own, it was a close race between Teams 1, 2, 3, 4, and 6. Team 1 was barely catching up to Team 3 and Team 6. Team 4 was in a head to head battle between Team 2. With a few meters across, Team 2 rammed Team 4 with full force.

"Yes, I can taste victory!" Courtney cheered.

"No no no!" Heather grumbled. "We have to win!"

"But second place is good overall," Geoff replied. "Or are you one of those people who prefers first to second."

Eventually, in a close race, Team 2 reached the finish first followed by Team 4.

"Aw crap!" Scott cursed. "I was hoping for first or second!"

As Team 6 closed in on the finish, a full force threw the team further behind Team 3.

"What the **/censored/** was that?!" Trent yelled. The remaining teams were shocked to find Croctopus along with a grinning Fang. The mutant shark did some hand motions towards Croctopus and the two agreed.

Croctopus immediately crushed Team 3's boat which sent all members flying towards the finish. Meanwhile Fang hopped aboard the Team 6's boat. He grinned at Scott and darted towards the dirt farmer.

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" Scott screamed as Fang began to pummel the dirt farmer. Ignoring Scott's pleas, the rest of the members cheered when they reached the finish.

Team 1's members had to abandon ship and swim towards the finish. Croctopus saw this and grabbed Brick. It immediately threw the cadet in its mouth and smiled...until it realized that Brick had peed his pants. Brick was spat out at the finish. Team 5 crossed moments after.

"And that's game!" Chris exclaimed. Before the host could continue, Sadie's cry of help was heard. Owen came out holding an unconscious Noah.

Katie gasped and ran towards the schemer along with Cody, Harold, and several others.

"How did this happen?" Harold asked.

"It was Scarlett!" Sadie replied. "She was raging all because her glasses was broken!"

All eyes set on an angry looking Scarlett. After noticing all the stares and glares, she let out a solid, "What?"

"How could you?!" Katie screamed. "Noah could be seriously hurt!"

"It's his fault that he talked back to me!" Scarlett scoffed.

"That's harsh, even by Eva, Heather, or Alejandro standards," Gwen glared.

"Gwen's right, he may be a jerk, but he doesn't deserve this!" Leshawna agreed. She saw that Katie was close to tears as Noah laid their motionless (no he's not dead). The schemer soon awoke to find everyone sighing in relief and a smiling Katie.

"Don't do that Noah!" Katie exclaimed. "You know I hate it when you are acting like you're dead."

"Well I wasn't, happy?" Noah asked.

"Yes!" Katie pulled Noah into a kiss not long before returning some glares to Scarlett.

"Hey, at least he's alive!" Scarlett scoffed. Everyone just walked away except for Max and Chris.

"Wow, that was rough," Chris said.

"Well I for one enjoyed it!" Max smiled. "You still have it in you sidekick!"

Both the host and wannabe villain walked away with a glaring Scarlett.

* * *

 **Confessional: Awkward silence.**

Scarlett: Not my fault. Don't blame it on me. Blame the person who stole my glasses. I have my guess on Sammy.

* * *

The Campfire Ceremony was rather quiet. Everyone was silent. Katie accompanied Noah as Chris walked along.

"Well campers, let's get to decide who are today's winners and losers. Team 2 reached the finish line first, so they get the prize...to enjoy some T-Bone steak!" Chris smiled. No one cheered. They were all too focused on a confident Scarlett.

"Mind setting your eyes on me?" Chris asked. "Anyway, everyone but Team 5 will avoid elimination tonight!"

* * *

 **Confessional: I know counting! 1, 4, 3, 6, 0, 5...**

Scarlett: I have confidence that I will escape elimination. Everyone would know that I made a mistake and is deeply sorry.

Leshawna: Scarlett has another thing coming if she escapes elimination tonight!

* * *

The members of Team 5 arrived after voting. Some looked extremely worried while others were practically confident. The last one was Scarlett. Chris arrived with newly bought colored marshmallows.

"Alright contestants," Chris said. "This here on my plate are colored marshmallows. You know the deal. Blue counts as no votes, orange has votes and red is given to the loser. The first blue goes to our victim of Scarlett, Noah!"

Noah got up and retrieved his marshmallow. He gave high-fives to Mike and Owen as he walked towards the Peanut Gallery.

"Mike, Owen, and Rodney!" Chris continued, as the three walked to claim their blue marshmallow. "Sam and Sadie. Sammy and Scarlett, two of the Pahkitew Island cast. Scarlett is on the chopping block for accusation and harshness. A lot of harshness. Sammy is on the chopping block for being accused of breaking Scarlett's glasses."

"No duh, she's a criminal!" Amy yelled from the Peanut Gallery.

"Shut up you **/censored/**!" Cody yelled, giving a high five at Beth.

"This red marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

To no ones surprise, Scarlett!" Chris announced. Scarlett's confidence dropped when she heard her name being called.

"WHAT?!" Scarlett screamed. "YOU CHOSE HER OVER ME?!"

"No offense, but you were kinda scary," Beth replied from the Gallery.

"Why you!" Scarlett was about to run over to the wannabe and pummel until she was pulled away by Chef. The cook threw her into the mouth of the Shark of Shame.

"And there you have it!" Chris exclaimed. "Team 2, go to the cafeteria tonight for some fresh, delicious T-Bone steak."

This time, Team 2 cheered. Cody smiled in glee and walked beside Ella and Dawn.

* * *

 **Confessional: Good riddance!**

Cody: Not only was the steak delicious, but I get to hang out with Ella! I learned a lot about her. Like her love for Disney flicks, magical dreams-

Ella: -being psyched for the future. All those wonderful things. (blushes)

?: The plan, was a success. I got rid of a threat to my plans. It was simple really. Break Scarlett's glasses, rig Team 5's boat, I had it all planned. One by one, they...will...all...fall...!

* * *

As Max headed towards his Dorm, he heard a PSST. The evil wannabe turned to find no one, until he realized the voice came from the woods. Shrugging he walked in until he was pulled.

"What's the meaning of this!" Max yelled.

"Calm down!" said the mysterious figure. Shocked to see who it was, Max stammered.

"Y-y-you!" he gasped. "What do you-"

"What? Scared? You should be! Because I am your number 1 nightmare!" the mysterious figure smirked. "Lucky for you, I came with a deal to make. Join me in my own alliance! Together, we'll rule the game!"

"Hmph!" Max scoffed after regaining his confidence. "I'm not working with another villain. Evil works alone!"

"Oh, well in that case, I'll propose your elimination like I did with Anne Maria and Scarlett!" the mysterious figure replied. Max looked back, mouth agape. "Surprised? Face it Max! You're nothing without me! You're just a stereotypical wannabe! You're not evil! You just pretend to be evil!"

"But-but-"

"But what? Listen Max, you join me in an alliance, and it'll make you more evil," the mysterious figure said. "Think about it Max. I want to hear a 'yes'."

The mysterious figure walked away, grinning in satisfaction.

* * *

 **I like this mysterious villain! Seriously, who is this guy? I need his number for drama. Anyway, what more will I have in store for these contestants?**

 **Will Max say 'yes'?**

 **Who will Cody choose: Sky, Ella, or Sammy? I'm pretty sure Sky won't make the cut.**

 **But anyway, more importantly, what is Mr. Mysterious's plan? Find out...next time on...**

 **TOTAL**

 **DRAMA**

 **SUPREME!  
**

* * *

 **Voting Confessional:**

Beth: I'm sorry, but you were too scary!

Cody: That's just wrong! No one hits my friend and gets away with it!

Eva: Meh, Scarlett's cool. I guess I should go with Sammy.

Katie: No one knocks my boyfriend unconscious without getting away with it!

Mike: That wasn't cool Scarlett. But boy, Noah really amazes me. He could still carry on some snarky remarks even after being confronted by Scarlett.

Noah: Do I need to say more?

Owen: (is confused whether he should vote for Scarlett or Sammy)

Rodney: I'm sorry Scarlett.

Sadie: Scarlett is like, so rude! Throwing my BFF's boyfriend into some controls like that!

Sam: (playing his game) Huh? What?

Sammy: Have fun calming down. (looks worried)

Scarlett: This is what you get for breaking my glasses. And talking back to me!

Zoey: I know how Katie would've felt if that was Mike. So, see you later Scarlett!

* * *

 **Vote Count:**

Beth: Scarlett

Cody: Scarlett

Eva: Sammy

Katie: Scarlett

Mike: Scarlett

Noah: Scarlett

Owen: Scarlett

Rodney: Scarlett

Sadie: Scarlett

Sam: (no vote)

Sammy: Scarlett

Scarlett: Sammy

Zoey: Scarlett

* * *

Scarlett: 10

Sammy: 2

Voted off: Topher, Anne Maria, Staci, Scarlett

* * *

 **Finally! That took longer than expected. Sorry for the extremely long wait! I had recently returned from my vacation and thus, I managed to finish this for like how long? A month?! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to tell me who should Cody be with? Sky, Ella, or Sammy? Also, leave me ideas for more of some VR challanges.**

 **Next time: Grab your barf bags and peanuts because here comes Canada's Got Talent! Only grosser!**


	7. Chapter 7: Canada's Got Grossed Out

**Chapter 7- Canada's Got Grossed Out**

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own anything of the Total Drama series and its rights are reserved for none other than Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and others that are associated with this show. The interns and Melvin are my own. Got it?

Note: I completely forgot to explain who Melvin was. So to explain, Melvin is another one of Mike's persona that was created by me. He's supposed to be the brainiac and smartest of all of Mike's personas. Just thought I should point that out. Another thing I should add are the members of the Supremacy Six. The Six include: Fang, Croctopus, Sasquatchinakwa, The Mutant Gopher, The Woolly Bear, and another one that I have not mentioned yet. And to let you know, I have just noticed some mistakes in the last chapter...man that's pretty embarrassing

Also, thanks for the feedback and of course, Cody's future girlfriend will be chosen sooner or later. So with that said, let's head on to the show!

 **Warning: Before you read, there is an emotional part in this. So just watch out for that and then you'll be good.**

* * *

 **Day 5- Let the Puking...BEGIN!**

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Supreme...

We held some happy memories in our fourth challenge by having our remaining forty-eight contestants survive in an all new and improved Boney Island...AKA the old Pahkitew Island. During the challenge, the contestants met some old mutant friends, dealt with Pahkitew robots, and fought each other. And a lot has happened between the contestants.

For one, we met a new persona of Mike named Melvin, the British talking prodigy that made Noah feel uneasy. Brick peed his pants as Amy is now starting to become an outcast after being extremely annoying to her teammates. Seriously, she's got Beth angry! Beth!

But that wasn't it, Scarlett got the most hatred out of everybody when she raged and got Noah unconscious all because some mysterious drama maker broke her glasses. What's worse was that this mysterious person also rigged her team's boat. And then we said, "Au revoir Scarlett!"

And to top all of those events off the charts, the same mysterious person that caused the downfall of Anne Maria and Scarlett planned to strike a deal with Max. I am now seriously in love with this dude! Um- wait, edit that last part!

 **So what new drama will this mystery guy cause?**

 **Will Max accept the deal?**

 **Will Cody ever choose his true love?**

 **And will you guys throw up after this challenge?**

 **Find out, right here, right now on...**

 **TOTAL**

 **DRAMA**

 **SUPREME!**

(intro cue)

* * *

 **Dorm 2: Beardo, Beth, Brick, Bridgette**

After the Boney Island challenge, most of the contestants decided to sleep more. Beth squirmed in her sleep, mainly because she was getting nightmares about Scarlett. After the evil red-head tried to pummel Beth for voting and calling her 'scary', this left her a main target from Scarlett.

As she murmured in her sleep, the rest of her dorm mates were having a peaceful sleep. Until that is a certain cadet decided to wake up early. Brick's loud trumpeting alarm clock bursted out loud through the dorm which was loud enough to wake every contestant.

"What the-" Bridgette yelled after getting woken up in the girl's side. She fell off her bed and noticed a screaming Beth. In the boy's dorm, Beardo was woken up and fell out of his bed like Bridgette.

"Rise and shine cadets!" Brick hopped off his bed, smiling in determination. "Time for my morning jog!"

As he got fully dressed, the cadet heard a loud knock on his dorm door. Curious, he walked over and opened it to reveal Scott in his orange PJs. The dirt farmer went inside and got out Brick's alarm clock and smashed it.

"Next time, buy one of those alarm clocks that won't echo 15 miles away!" Scott complained after walking away. Frowning, Brick looked behind him to see three cranky dorm mates crossing their arms in disapproval.

* * *

 **Confessional: *sigh* Better get used to the insomnia...**

Bridgette: Just when I was going to kiss Geoff in my dream, Brick's clock wakes me up. I know that he's in the military and all that but he's taking his code way too seriously.

Beth: I'm actually glad Brick's alarm clock woke me up. Few more minutes in my nightmare and I would have been strangled to death by Scarlett already. (shivers)

Beardo: (smiles and imitates Brick's alarm noise perfectly until Scott barges in)

Scott: SHUT UP!

* * *

 **Dorm 11- Scott, Shawn, Sierra**

After dealing with the dreaded alarm clock, Scott stormed into his dorm grumbling. That is, until Sierra arrived.

"Good morning Scott!" Sierra greeted. "So I want to ask you, do you have a crush on anyone here?"

"Um, I don't know, I guess, maybe," Scott stammered, clearly taken back at what Sierra was asking. "Um, wait a minute, does have to do anything with _your_ love life?"

"No silly, it's for my blog. A lot of fans wants to know a lot of info about you. So do you have a crush? Yes or no?"

"I'm not giving away my secret to a bunch of random strangers!" Scott scoffed.

"So you _do_ have a crush?"

"What, wait I didn't say that!"

"And your crush is Courtney," Sierra giggled, typing on her phone.

"What?!" Scott asked, surprised. "How did you know I liked Courtney?!"

"You just told me," Sierra smirked proudly. Scott slapped himself after realizing he got played. "Now for my next question, do you have any pets?"

"No, no!" Scott glared. "I am not telling you anything about my secret life, stalker!"

Sierra merely smiled as the dirt farmer stormed away.

* * *

 **Confessional: OMG! ITS JUSTIN BEAVER! EEEEEH!**

Sierra: Silly Scott. He doesn't need to tell me anything. I can just review episodes, call his parents, spy on him, anything! How else do you think I got the info on Cody and Chris?

Scott: That Sierra has some mental issues. Now I see why Cody doesn't feel like hanging out with her.

* * *

 **Dorm 1- Alejandro, Amy, B**

For the trio in Dorm 1, both of the boys were having the same morning as in any other mornings. But Amy was having a quiet mental breakdown. She was worried about being an outcast that Sammy was in her home place.

Back home, she was treated as a popular queen in her school, and Sammy was the peasant. But here in TDS, she's the peasant and Sammy's the queen. She couldn't understand. Then she realized; Cody. The guy who was popular with a lot of fangirls in his blog.

Sammy and Cody in a relationship would bring an end to her fame. She had to stop them. But how?

That was when Alejandro walked in.

"Didn't your mom teach you to knock Al?" Amy asked. Alejandro twitched. The shortened name of Alejandro still got to him.

"I'm sorry if my presence is not your worthwhile," Alejandro replied, trying to ignore Amy's question.

"Cut to the chase. Why are you here?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would come join us for breakfast," Alejandro replied. That's when an idea hit Amy.

"Say, you know how to scheme and persuade people to do your needs, right?" Amy asked, grinning menacingly. Alejandro frowned at Amy. He didn't like where this was going.

"Um, I would like to do your villainous biddings, but I'm trying my best to lay low," Alejandro sheepishly smiled. "I have enough hate for a while."

"Oh no, this is just for your likes," Amy continued to grin. "You see, I have a favor."

The bossy, mean, conniving, evil, bad twin whispered something through Alejandro's ear, making the Spaniard smile in glee.

"Now that, I can do," Alejandro grinned. Amy blew a kiss to the Spaniard and headed downstairs. Alejandro soon followed. Little did he know, that B was listening in on the two's conversation using a headphone in an IPod.

B glared and clenched his fist. He had to prevent the drama from erupting.

* * *

 **Confessional: B ware of EVIL!**

Amy: Yes! Soon, my plan will fold into place and both Samey and Cody will be heartbroken! MWAHAHAHA-(coughs) Whoa, got to leave the evil laughter to Max. Anyways, I have a feeling that is trying to stop me from hurting my failure of a sister. But, who cares?

B: (trying his hardest to fix his talking robot but is unable to; throws the robot at the ground and crosses his arm and fumes)

?: (holds a glue bottle) My, my, I saw that B was listening to the commotion of Alejandro and Amy. Too bad I may have done something to his talking toy that prevents him from ratting on the drama. (evil chuckles)

* * *

At the cafeteria, everyone was being served the same infamous camp food made by yours truly, Chef. Today's food was merely a strip of green bacon. And of course people just passed it on to either Owen or Brick.

"I feel so worthless," Lightning mumbled, examining the bacon. "I haven't had any protein in weeks!"

"Aww, it's okay Lightbulb," Lindsay frowned, noticing the sad expression on the overachievers face. "Come here!"

The two hugged as Lightning sniffed up tears. This moment was practically making Tyler jealous. Noticing this, Owen walked up to the jealous jock.

"Aww, do you need a hug too Tyler buddy?" Owen asked. Before he could protest, Tyler was crushed beneath Owen's fat. Meanwhile, Cody smirked and scooted himself closer towards Ella.

"So how was dinner yesterday?" Cody asked.

"I enjoyed us hanging out, but the food was terrifying!" Ella squeaked. "That poor cow!"

At first, Cody was confused, but then he realized what she meant. Ella was basically a vegetarian. Like all of the animal lovers.

"It's okay Ella," Cody assured the fairy-tale princess. "Next time I'll order some veggies for you."

As the contestants ate, Max walked in. He wasn't himself, which worried a lot of the campers. He didn't shout plot anything out loud, shout evil, or even look at anyone. This was practically due to that one mysterious guy who interrogated the wannabe villain.

He did have that one deal that can end his time in the game, but he was more worried about a villain being more villainous than he was.

"Hey, short stuff," Leshawna called. "You okay?"

Max shivered.

* * *

 **Confessional: Brrrrr. It's freezing in here.**

Max: This is absurd! No one is more eviler than I! Who does that person think he is?! Wait until I blow his cover! That will be the evil way to destroy another a evil person.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike sat next to Cameron and Zoey. The bubble geek was asking about Mike's weird gig in the Boney Island challenge. And by 'gig', he means 'Melvin'.

"Listen guys, I don't know this guy with glasses," Mike told his two best friends for the fifth. "All I know is that this guy's name is Melvin and he's never been to the outside world!"

"Well I find this interesting," Cameron smiled. "Melvin has a British accent and seems to have a high IQ. I believe you summon him by wearing glasses. He was wearing glasses the whole time."

The bubble boy took off his glasses and got Mike to wear it. And then Mike gasped, reverting into the extremely smart Melvin.

"By golly!" Melvin exclaimed. "What is this? A wooden house? A deer stuck onto a wall? Glued oatmeal? I must be in a cafeteria!"

"You know, by smart, you must mean curious, right?" Zoey asked. Cameron shrugged as he watched Melvin taste food from Heather, who pushed him away. Next thing everyone knew, Melvin puked onto Heather's plate, making her cry out.

But he wasn't finished as he tossed the bowl of puked-on glued oatmeal headfirst onto Dave. Due to his germaphobia, the whiner shrieked in terror.

"Augh!" he cried. "Gross, gross, gross! I. Have. Puke. On. My. Head!"

Screaming in fear, Dave ran out the cafeteria and headed straight towards the communal bathrooms. Melvin wiped the puke from his mouth and took off his glasses to presumably clean them. But then he reverted back into Mike.

As he got into focus, he found several people glaring at him. Two of them being Sky and Heather.

"Um, what did I do?" Mike asked, not knowing what Melvin did. Zoey and Cameron frowned at each other until Chris arrived.

Chris was dressed in his director's outfit. Behind him was Chef, with a metal machine that looked a lot like a tank.

"What do you think you're doing with a mini tank?!" Brick suddenly shouted. "My military officer strictly prohibits that!"

"But your officer ain't here," Chris grinned. "And this isn't any ordinary mini tank. It's meant to shoot out this."

The machine blasted a can of beans straight at Scott.

"A can of beans?" Cody asked.

"Not just any can of beans," Chris smiled. Scott got up from the ground and opened his can which popped out a D-in-the-box, hitting the dirt farmer square in the chin. "Congratulations Scott, you are the first competitor and team member of the Dancers, for today's challenge! Now without a further a due, fire away Chef!"

Chef grinned menacingly and shot multiple cans at the contestants. Tyler got shot multiple times while Mike got shot straight in the face, gasping and reverting in Chester.

"Gah!" Chester complained. "I knew this day would come! It's raining cans!"

Finally, the shots stopped. Forty-six cans laid in the ground. Chris got confused, until the last can shot out at Dave, who had just arrived.

"Ow!" Dave complained. He took the can and out opened a S-in-the-box. "What's this?"

"Congrats Dave, being the first member on the Singers!" Chris announced.

"But I don't sing."

"It's just a team name," Chris replied. Soon, everyone began picking out cans. Gwen was the first to receive a can filled with actual beans. Heather was the next.

"Mmm, beans," Owen smiled as he found that his can was filled with food. Noah also got actual beans and handed it to Owen, who farted. Sugar managed to receive a can of beans and managed to fart as loud as Owen did. She smiled at the jolly giant, who stepped a few steps backwards along with Noah.

* * *

 **Confessional: EWWWWWWW!**

Sugar: I think that giant boy likes me. I can't help myself being pretty! (smiles, then grabs a spider hanging next to her and eats it)

Owen: I don't like Sugar. She's weird. And disgusting. Now I know how others feel when I fart next to them. (farts)

Noah: Owen is my best friend and all, but sometimes he takes farting into the next stage. But hey, better him than Sugar anytime. At least Owen is polite about it.

* * *

Beardo managed to retrieve a S and smiled. Leshawna watched this and managed to get a D. Justin threw his can away after finding it to be filled with a can of beans. He reached for another until Chris slapped his hand.

"Ow, why'd you do that?" Justin complained. "You almost cracked my nail."

"Sorry, but one can per contestant," Chris replied. Jo threw her bean-filled can at Brick who dropped his can. Jo picked it up and smiled as as she got a D.

"Hey!" Brick yelled. "She stole my can!"

"Sorry Jo, but as much as I like stealing, Brick is a member of the Dancers," Chris told Jo, who glared.

"Drat!" Jo snapped as Trent got himself a S along with Geoff, Duncan, and DJ.

"Let's see, so far Scott, Leshawna, and Brick are in team Dancers as Dave, Beardo, Trent, Geoff, Duncan, and DJ got themselves in team Singers!" Chris commented. "Seven spots for Dancers and five more spots for Singers."

"I don't see what's this all about," Amy glared as she got a S along with Sammy. Cody grinned at Sammy as he got a S himself as well.

Chester opened a can and out popped a D.

"Gosh darn those pranking teenagers!" Chester grumbled.

"Uh, last I checked, weren't you a teenager?" Noah asked.

"What are you talking about sonny?!" Chester glared until he was smacked by Zoey. Mike was snapped out of Chester and back into himself.

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"You're part of the Dancers, like me," Zoey replied, showing the teen a D in a can. "This is for a challenge, by the way."

Tyler ate the beans in his can as Alejandro received a D and smirked at Leshawna, who scoffed.

Ella got the last S and smiled in glee.

"And the Singers are now complete with total of ten contestants!" Chris exclaimed. "Only four more spots for the Dancers!"

Dakota jumped when her can opened into a D.

"Rude!" Dakota complained. "It almost gave me a heart attack!"

"How dare you treat my girlfriend like that!" Sam angrily growled at the can, stomping on it ferociously.

"Um, are you beating up a can of beans?" Trent asked, completely confused and weirded out. Sam stopped and smiled sheepishly.

* * *

 **Confessional: A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do.**

Sam: (sweats nervously)

Dakota: Aww, that was so sweet of what Sam did. It may be weird, but Sam's a great boyfriend.

* * *

"How long does it take to open a few cans?!" Chris complained. "It's been half an hour and we haven't even started on the challenge yet!"

"Maybe it would be easier if you hadn't began shooting at us, gosh!" Harold yelled. He found a can on the ground which shot out a D at his groin.

Katie got a D as Sadie got just a couple of beans.

"Aw Sadie, you can have it."

"No, no, you can have it!"

"No, no I insist!"

"No, no, no-"

"Katie gets the can, end of story!" Chris barked. Sadie frowned but smiled when she found the final D on the floor.

"Finally!" Chris exclaimed in glee. "That's it. We have our twenty competitors for today's challenge! Scott, Leshawna, Brick, Mike, Zoey, Alejandro, Dakota, Harold, Katie, and Sadie are now on team Dancers! Singers are Dave, Beardo, Trent, Geoff, Duncan, DJ, Amy, Sammy, Cody, and Ella! These twenty contestants will be competing in today's challenge: the infamous talent show from TDI! But with a little twist!"

"When Chris means 'little twist', he means 'large twist'," Sierra smiled. "Classic Chris."

"Wait a minute, you said one can per-"

"Anyway, the rest of you guys who didn't get a D or S lucked out," Chris smiled, interrupting Courtney. "You guys will not participate but will mainly be the audience. You guys get a free time off from the challenge."

The twenty-seven not competing cheered in delight. Courtney's frown turned back into a smile as she joined the cheers. The only one who wasn't cheering was B, not only because he can't talk, but because of the little 'plan' Amy has for Sammy. Dawn managed to take notice.

"B?" Dawn asked. "You seem nervous. Is there something you like to tell me?"

Even though B can't talk, Dawn has her ways of reading B. She understood everything that was going on.

"So Amy and Alejandro are planning to do something with Sammy and Cody?" Dawn asked. B nodded, smiling that someone could read him. "That is terrible, we need to propose a plan to stop them. But the only problem is, I don't know their plan."

B frowned since he didn't know their plan either. He tapped Dawn on the shoulder and pointed to Amy and Alejandro.

"You want me to keep an eye out for one of them?" Dawn asked. "Okay, I'll cover Amy."

B nodded in appreciation.

* * *

 **Confessional: Plan B is in motion.**

Dawn: I always knew Amy would become ferocious during the season. I have to warn Sammy and Cody before it's too late!

* * *

Chris led all forty-seven contestants to the newly built amphitheater. It was exactly like the one in TDI, and the elimination Peanut Gallery was the audience seat.

"This is our amphitheater for today's challenge," Chris announced. "Everyone remembers that our first talent show was a hit!"

"If 'hit' means Bridgette's puke, Heather's diary-reading scheme, and Harold's weird beatboxing, then yes, I guess you can say that," Noah shared an unamused glance at Owen.

"As I was saying, today's talent show will be exactly like last time, only with a secret twist that only the performers will know," Chris winked. "Five members of each two teams will be performing a talent while the other five will either help with the performance, set up the lighting, or help prepare for any needs. And the performances have to be legal, Duncan."

Duncan snapped his fingers after hearing that. Then after that, Katie raised her hand.

"Are we allowed to have two people perform," she asked.

"Yes, but the maximum of people is two! Plus, we'll count how each performer does," Chris said. "The show will start at six, so be ready in three hours. We have supplies in the back of the amphitheater if you need. Now get to it!"

Both Singers and Dancers headed straight for the back while those not competing merely went to do their own business. But one of the contestants went to Chris to ask something.

"Is it okay for the non-competing ones to help the performers?" Sky asked.

"Nope, this is all on them," Chris strutted away. Presumably to put on his hair gel.

* * *

 **Singers- Dave, Beardo, Trent, Geoff, Duncan, DJ, Amy, Sammy, Cody, Ella**

"Okay, it's pretty obvious that Beardo, Trent and Ella has to preform," Dave said.

"Um, who said you can be leader?" Duncan asked, crossing his arms as he glared at the whiner.

"Let's not fight for now and decide who the last two performers should be," Trent said, trying to calm the delinquent down. "Cody should be one of them. He was one of the Drama Brothers."

"Oh yeah, the Drama Brothers," Cody chuckled nervously. "Why'd you bring that up?"

"I loved the Drama Brothers!" Sammy squealed. "They make the best songs!"

"Looks like someone's a fan of us," Trent smiled, patting Cody on the shoulder. "I'm thinking that we should perform separately. You okay with that?"

"That's fine, I was already thinking of a hit single!" Cody grinned, dashing off the stage into his dorm.

"So we have Beardo, Trent, Ella, and Cody," DJ listed. "Who's the last performer?"

"I think I should!" Geoff volunteered. "I haven't gotten chance to perform with my skateboard."

"Yeah you did, it broke and we had to replace you with Harold," Duncan replied.

"But that was only because of Heather," DJ pointed out. "Besides I can't do my dancing again. It was embarrassing."

"Fine, whatever," Duncan groaned leaning back on his chair. Little did the group know, was that Amy sneaked off into the woods, smirking at Sammy.

* * *

 **Confessional: Into the woods! Into the woods to grandmother's house!**

Duncan: I feel like our team will win. We have a beat boxer, guitarist, singer, pop star, and one dude who's basically the scapegoat. If we do lose, maybe I can get votes on that pipsqueak Dave. But I shouldn't jinx myself.

Cody: This is great! I can use the Codemeister charm and my pop skills to impress Sammy, Ella, and maybe even Sky.

Dawn: I had just seen Amy sneak into the woods. And I intend to see what's her plan.

* * *

 **Dancers- Scott, Leshawna, Brick, Mike, Zoey, Alejandro, Dakota, Harold, Katie, Sadie**

From the Dancers' point of view, it was completely hopeless. None of them except Brick knew what to do.

"Alright team, we need to have five people to perform, who's it going to be?" Brick asked.

"Maybe I can be a performer," Alejandro suggested, "I know fluent moves to the Samba and can sing."

"And he's hot!" Katie and Sadie swooned.

"Aren't you two forgetting that this snake was the one who got a lot of people eliminated," Scott pointed out, jerking his thumb on Alejandro.

"I wouldn't be the one to talk, you were also the cause of many eliminations," Mike replied. "One of them happened to be me."

"Shut it Mike, Vito, Chester-whatever you are!" Scott barked. "Maybe you can be one of the performers."

"Wait Mike, didn't you once say that Vito was a dancer?" Zoey smiled. Mike looked surprised.

"Are you telling me that you're siding with Scott?!" Mike asked. "This is a rat we're talking about."

"He does have a point," Leshawna noted.

"No one said you can talk, Mrs. Beehind!" Scott growled. Leshawna gasped and then growled ferociously and lunged at Scott, slapping his face several times.

"You did not just say that!" Leshawna raged as Scott screamed in a girlish voice.

* * *

 **Confessional: OOOOOOOOH!**

Scott: (covered in bruises) Just to let you know, I was acting like I was weak just to lower her guard. There was no way I would let Mrs. Beehind scare me! (Leshawna's fist comes crashing through the wall, making Scott scream like a girl)

* * *

Alejandro saw this as a perfect opportunity to sneak away from the group. Harold finally restrained Leshawna from beating up Scott even though he was weak. Scott managed to crawl away anyways.

"Anyway, who else should perform?" Zoey asked.

"I say Harold should perform," Brick suggested. "He did win it for the Bass."

"I agree, Harold's maybe weak, but he sure has some surprises," Leshawna agreed.

"That's three, only two more!" Mike smiled. Soon, Katie and Sadie squealed and frantically raised their hands. Dakota didn't bother and persuaded the others to accept the two. After that was done, the performers left to practice.

As the performers practiced, Amy and Alejandro bumped straight into each other as they snuck into the woods. And as she promised, Dawn was there to witness it. The aura-reader hid behind the bushes and was completely quiet.

"Okay, let's review the plan, shall we?" Amy smirked.

"We shall," Alejandro smirked back. Amy explained the plan which caused Dawn gasp quietly in shock. Alejandro and Amy grinned when the bad twin finally finished.

"My, my, I have never met a girl so devious before, except for Heather," Alejandro grinned.

"You understand the plan?" Amy asked. Alejandro nodded. "Good, go get Samey!"

Alejandro darted straight out the woods as Amy gave one last smirk before leaving. Dawn glared and snuck away from the woods to find B.

* * *

 **Confessional: Can Amy just /censored/ off?!**

Dawn: That Amy is viler than Scott. Her aura is ugly and makes me sick! But there is one part that lacks something. I just need to find that out.

* * *

Mike and Zoey told Cameron to leave since they wanted to practice secretly. The two headed straight for Dorm 9 and practiced there. The first thing Zoey did was rip Mike's shirt off to convert him into Vito.

"Hey yo!" Vito exclaimed. "What's the meaning of this lady?!"

"You know how to dance right?"

"Of course I know how to dance!" Vito replied before realizing something. "So, can't resist the Vito charms, huh?"

"No, this is for a talent show!" Zoey replied, glaring.

"Talent shows are for little weaklings!" Vito growled. Then an idea popped up in front of Zoey.

"You do realize that Anne Maria is watching it," Zoey grinned. Vito smiled and cheered.

"Alright!" Vito cheered. "Count me in!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Typical boy tricks...**

Vito: Alright Anne Maria, prepare to see your babe dance!

* * *

As Vito practiced his dance, Alejandro found Sammy on the beach shore, writing in a book.

"I beg your pardon _chica_ ," Alejandro said. Sammy gasped and hugged her book nervously.

"Oh, Alejandro," Sammy nervously said. "What are you doing here?"

"The more important question is, what are _you_ doing here?" Alejandro asked.

"Oh, just checking the scenery, you know," Sammy nervously replied. She failed to take notice of Dawn and B approaching her and Alejandro, but the Latino caught them with the side of his eye.

"Come, I must show you a place, that I found," the Spaniard said, trying his best to avoid Dawn and B. Apparently Dawn had recently notified B of the plan.

Meanwhile, Cody headed downstairs from his dorm after he heard a knock. When he opened the door, he caught a pink letter, written in a beautiful scent of cursive.

 _Dear Cody,_

 _I have something important to tell you, but it's very secretive. I can't tell you on this letter because of a chance of falling in the wrong hands. Please meet me by the VR machine._

 _Love,_

 _Sammy_

 _P.S. Do not bring anyone else with you._

Cody smiled and headed straight for the VR machine.

* * *

 **Confessional: Didn't I see this plan somewhere?**

Amy: I got to thank Heather for that plan. She said it worked like a charm when she used it in TDI.

Cody: I wasn't ready to choose which girl to be my girlfriend, but hey. I was going to see what Sammy wanted to tell me.

* * *

Alejandro had brought her to the VR machine. Sammy was getting confused on why the Latino brought her here.

"The VR machine?" Sammy asked. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"Because," Alejandro smirked as he saw Cody arriving by the glint of his eye. He immediately kissed Sammy full on the lips. The good twin struggled to break free as Cody gasped when he saw this.

"S-S-Sammy?" Cody asked, as his mouth quivered. "What are you doing with this jerk?"

"Cody!" Sammy cried as she finally broke free from Alejandro's kiss. "It's not what it looks like!"

"I know what it looks like!" Cody glared. "You wrote this letter to make me come here to witness your little make-out session?!"

Dawn and B arrived shortly after and gasped. They were too late.

"But Cody!" Sammy cried, tears streaming down her face. "It was-"

"I don't want to hear another word from you!" Cody growled, not long before sighing miserably. As he turned around, he managed to catch a smirk from Alejandro. "Oh and Alejandro."

Cody stormed straight up to Alejandro and punched him in the jaw.

" **/censored/** you!" Cody cursed as he left a mouth gaping Alejandro. Sammy whimpered and took a look at the Latino.

"I should have never trusted you," Sammy whispered.

* * *

 **Confessional: Word of advice from GoldEmblem: Never trust hot guys.**

Cody: (sighs miserably) As always, girls forget about the geek, and goes for the hot guy. But why'd did Sammy or should I say, Samey, pick Alejandro? Alejandro!

Sammy: (sobs)

Alejandro: (rubs his jaw) I am happy to say that the plan worked out. Now to make sure my team wins! Ow...that geek has a strong punch.

* * *

It was the time of the talent show. Everyone had arrived, mainly because Chris had forced the non-competitors. Sammy was the only one not to arrive. Dawn and B glared at Amy and Alejandro as they passed them. Eventually, the performers lined up to go perform their talents.

Cody was the last to arrive and he sighed miserably. Trent took notice and walked up to him.

"Hey dude, what's wrong?" Trent asked.

"Samey," Cody replied weakly.

"Dude, did you just call her how Amy calls her?" Trent asked, completely surprised. "Hey man, tell me what's wrong?"

"Samey kissed Alejandro," Cody told him.

"WHAT?!" Trent exclaimed. All team members from the Singers and Dancers glanced at him. "Sorry, Cody here told me a funny joke. And it was surprising too!"

"It wasn't a joke," Cody whispered. He sighed again as Chris walked upstage.

"Welcome contestants!" Chris announced. He was wearing a blue fancy suit complete with a bow-tie. "This is our third talent show. And it's going to be the best one yet! Hope you brought your umbrellas, because things are about to get messy!"

Murmurs from the non-competing contestants took place. They were wondering what he meant by 'umbrellas'. Chris walked backstage and found the ten performers. Albert handed them all orange soda.

"What's this for?" Katie asked.

"It's for the twist," Chris grinned. "This orange soda is meant for you to drink. Since the first talent show was notable for Bridgette's puking, you guys get to drink that. This baby will have a huge chance of making you puke. If you do puke, a point is subtracted for the Chef-O-Meter. Now drink up. Those who refuse are eliminated without performing."

The ten performers opened the cans and drank them all.

"Not bad, " Trent smiled. Chris walked back upstage and smiled.

"Alright, our first performance will be the skateboarder himself, Geoff!" Chris announced. Most of the contestants cheered, Bridgette being the loudest.

* * *

 **Geoff's Skating Supreme:**

Geoff happily walked upstage and grabbed his skateboard. He rode on the board and did some unique tricks. The first trick he did was a spin which resulted in an awesome way.

"Wow, he's really good!" Izzy cheered.

"I wish I had a skateboard," Shawn sighed. Geoff did a somersault in the air and landed perfectly on his skateboard. Another trick that he did was hop off the stage and gave the contestants below the Peanut Gallery a high five and blew a kiss to Bridgette who blushed.

Geoff ended by stopping at the end of the stage, smiling proudly. But his smile didn't last long as he puked on the stage.

Groans were heard from the Peanut Gallery.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Chris exclaimed, glancing at his watch. "Let's see what the Chef-O-Meter says! A seven. But since you puked, that's minus one. Your team total is a six!"

"So was this the twist you were talking about?" Gwen asked.

"If that was, how did he manage to make sure anyone would puke?" Jo asked.

"We got orange soda that would make us puke," Geoff explained. Chris pushed the cowboy away and smiled as Leon arrived, wiping off the puke.

"So that was performance one, and the Singers score a total of six points!" Chris announced as Leon finished wiping the puke. "Our next performers are the twosome, squealing, girls: Katie and Sadie!"

* * *

 **Confessional: How does orange soda make you puke?**

Katie and Sadie: Katie: Oh my gosh! This is our first time performing together in a talent show!

Sadie: We've been practicing for two hours! We are so ready for this!

Geoff: The skateboard tricks was taught by my dad. He was a pro skateboarder back then.

* * *

 **Katie and Sadie's Double Trouble:**

Katie and Sadie squealed as they ran upstage. And for now, let's just say that the dance moves were...weird.

The first move was Katie and Sadie trotting around the stage moving around in some weird fashion. Katie soon began doing the Robot as Sadie danced like an Egyptian.

From the crowd, Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Those aren't even dance moves!" Courtney growled.

"Don't talk **/censored/** about my girlfriend," Noah glared.

"I have to agree with Courtney on this one," Owen said. Noah glared at the jolly giant, not long before sighing.

"I guess you're right, those dance moves suck," Noah sighed before he went eye wide. "Don't tell Katie I said that!"

Katie and Sadie continued their dance moves. Soon they went into a Hip Hop mode and did the splits for the grand finale of their dance. But when they did the splits out came two barf lasers hitting most of the contestants.

"Ew!" Lindsay exclaimed. "That is so gross!"

"Aww man, so not cool!" Courtney complained. Chris blew his airhorn.

"Anyway, that was Katie and Sadie's weird alien moves," Chris announced. The non-competing contestants glared at Chris as they tried shaking puke off of them. Sugar ate some of her puke which resulted in Noah puking.

"What does Chef think of that?" Chris continued. He glanced at his watch. "Five points for Katie and four points for Sadie. But since they both puked, minus one point from each. That leaves seven points for the Dancers! They are leading by one point!"

"And the Obvious Award goes to," Noah joked making Owen chuckle.

"Now our third performance is performed by the beat boxing weirdo, Beardo!" Chris announced.

* * *

 **Beardo's Beatbox Ballade**

Beardo walked up stage with a positive smile. He took a sigh and started. The performance was great. The beatboxer managed to sputter and beatbox more better than Harold did in TDI.

"Wow, he's really good," Sky commented.

"It reminds me of Dance Dance Rebellion," Sam smiled.

"I don't get it," Ezekiel frowned.

As some of the contestants murmured on how good Beardo did, the beatboxer started producing Pac-Man noises and other iconic sounds.

When the beatboxer did a screeching car noise he stopped and produced a funeral song.

"I get it!" Cameron exclaimed. "He's trying to tell us a story with just sounds!"

Soon Beardo finished and bowed. Everyone clapped, but before Chris could announce what was the score, Beardo barfed on the stage. The beatboxer groaned as Leon came back to wipe the puke off. He patted the beat boxer as he did.

"Well that's minus one point, sad since he scored a maximum of ten," Chris said. "That's nine, giving the Singers a total of fifteen!"

* * *

 **Confessional: (Super Mario theme plays)**

Harold: I have to say. Beardo is a worthy opponent when it comes to beatboxing. I would've tied with him, if I didn't puke. At least I get to spend time to practice my magic skills!

Gwen: The next three talents, were pretty weird. Harold did fine, but not as good as he did in TDI, Ella sang beautifully, but puked, and Mike? What the heck was he thinking?! No one likes rapping!

Vito: Those fools don't appreciate my rapping! I'll show them! I'll show them a piece of my Vito charms! And I would have to talk to that Indie chick. I didn't see Anne Maria anything!

* * *

So far, the Singers were on a total of twenty-four as the Dancers were on a total of twenty. By now, the non-competitors were completely covered in green smelly goop.

Chris had just announced that Trent was up next. The guitarist walked up with his guitar and sang a short song about Gwen.

He would've gotten a point if he hadn't puked on his guitar. Trent quickly left the stage to clean it. And to explain to you why Trent got a zero, he puked after forty seconds of his song. Cody and Gwen took care of Trent as Chris got upstage again.

"Don't worry guys, we've got two more," Chris assured the contestants. "After the two are done, you guys can go shower, you really need it!"

"Thanks for advice," Courtney rolled her eyes. "Now can we move on now?"

"Okay fine sheesh!" Chris said. By that time, Trent and Gwen went to the Peanut Gallery. "Our final Dancer of the night is none other than, Alejandro Burromeurto!"

* * *

 **Alejandro's Sneaky Samba:**

Alejandro walked up on the stage a smirked. Soon a Mexican tune began and Alejandro moved like a slithery snake to the tune. And then he opened his mouth to sing.

 _I appeared on a show...called Total Drama!_

 _I got rid of all...those pesky llamas!_

 _But then there was one...I couldn't fight!_

 _Her name was Heather, am I right?_

 _She was striking hot!_

 _I had a soft spot!_

 _For a beauty like her!_

 _She should be a model, for sure!_

Heather sank beneath her seat as she blushed sightly. Alejandro soon began to make his moves down the stage.

 _I know how to dance the Samba!_

 _I'm fierce like a mamba!_

 _I got rid of those girls!_

 _Bridgette's kiss made me wanna hurl!_

Bridgette glared at Alejandro as he blew her a kiss. She gasped as she saw that.

 _I was a prime suspect._

 _Noah got time to inspect._

 _But too bad I got rid of him._

 _Just like how my hair got a trim._

 _I made a lot of enemies._

 _But dumped all of them in a chimney._

 _Heather got time to destroy me._

 _By hitting me with a knee!_

Noah rolled his eyes, clearly unamused with the song.

 _Even though I lost the game._

 _Strangers remembered my name._

 _They said how evil I was._

 _And then they made fuss._

 _I admit to be an eel._

 _And you're asking, for real?_

 _But the truth lies beneath._

 _That truth made me want to seeth!_

 _And it is..._

A long pause for the music to sink in and for that clingy effect, Alejandro waited before returning.

 _...my brother Jose!_

Alejandro stomped his foot which caused many to jump.

 _He's the true snake!_

 _He's worse than Bully Jake!_

 _He thinks he's better._

 _But truth be told...he's the bed-wetter._

 _I took all the blame!_

 _I had to take the shame!_

 _And that's why I'm so evil!_

 _And sneaky...like a weasel!_

Alejandro smiled evily as the song ended. He took a bow and soon, everyone except Noah and Bridgette applauded.

Soon, the Latino could feel the puke bursting out, but swallowed. He smiled triumphingly as Chris applauded.

"Dude, that was amazing!" Chris applauded. "If you sang something like that in TDWT, then we would've gotten more ratings! And the Chef-O-Meter gave you a perfect ten for that!"

"Your team is in the lead with a total of thirty points!" Chris announced. "Can our final performer do better?"

"I hope," Trent murmured.

"What was that?" Gwen asked. Trent shrugged and whispered to Gwen. She gasped.

"Our last performer of the night is Cody!" Chris exclaimed. Alejandro walked backstage and smirked at Cody, who was looking down, miserably.

"Hey Cody, you're up!" Edison called from the curtains. Cody sighed and confidently walked onstage.

Sierra applauded happily and was about to dash onstage until most of the other contestants restrained her from doing so.

Sammy watched from the amphitheater, hiding so she wouldn't get caught.

* * *

 **Confessional: The Grand Finale! Huzzah!**

Amy: There is no way Cody can make a perfect ten with his heart broken! My plan was to get Sammy eliminated by having Alejandro kiss her. Now all Cody needs to do is fail and I'll be spreading the word that Sammy kissed Alejandro! It's foolproof!

* * *

 **Cody's Sad Song:**

Cody sighed miserably as he had the microphone. A sad piano tune began playing as murmurs questioning why Cody looked sad were approaching.

Then Cody took a breath and sang.

 _I was the geek._

 _That everyone said, reeked._

 _They all hated me._

 _My life was ruined by he._

 _My parents were cruel._

 _They had feisty rules._

 _Until one time I met a girl._

 _On this show that made me want to hurl._

 _She wore blue._

 _She was cute._

 _She had a mean sister._

 _Who was as terrible as a blister._

 _But then I witnessed something bad._

 _Something that was worse than Chad._

 _She...was...kissing...an eel..._

Cody sniffed and had at tear streaming down his face. Soon, music bursted loudly though the ears of Chris.

 _WHY?! DID YOU LEAVE ME FOR THAT EEL?!_

 _I KEPT THINKING IT WASN'T REAL!_

 _BUT THEN I KNEW YOU BROKE MY HEART!_

 _STRUCK IT WITH A DART!_

 _HOW COULD YOU?!_

 _How could yoooooooou?!_

He sniffled miserably and then continued.

 _Before I met her I met a different girl._

 _She was determined, and was pretty as a pearl._

 _But I got rejected so many times._

 _We remained as friends but my heart was the size of a dime._

 _She liked another guy who played a guitar._

 _Unlike me, he was a star._

 _I knew I had to let her go._

 _This was such a terrible show..._

Soon, more tears began flying out as he screamed the next verse.

 _WHY?! DID YOU BETRAY ME LIKE A WITCH?!_

 _I MET A LOT OF SLIMY **/CENSORED/**!_

 _I WISH THAT I WERE DEAD!_

 _STICK A GUN TO MY HEAD!_

 _HOW COULD YOU?!_

 _How could yoooooooou?!_

Cody sobbed as he continued to perform his sing.

 _GRAB A KNIFE!_

 _TAKE MY LIFE!_

 _I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE!_

 _I WANT TO CLOSE THE DOOR!_

 _CUT MYSELF!_

 _AND THEN SOON DIE LIKE AN ELF!_

 _HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!_

 _HOW CAN I MISS?!_

 _A CRUEL, CRUEL WORLD THIS IS!_

 _WHY DO I BOTHER?!_

 _I HATE MY MOTHER!_

 _I HATE THIS LIFE!_

 _WHY?!_

 _WHY?!_

 _WHYYYYYYYY?!_

 _Why? Do I bother._

 _I should've known she would've left me._

 _Good-bye, Sammy..._

Cody collapsed on the ground. His stomach felt terrible, but he held his puke in. As he got up, everyone cheered.

The geek could see Owen sobbing with Noah taking care of him. He could also see Gwen wipe a tear from her eyes.

Trent clapped and smiled.

"I'm sorry Cody!" Sammy sobbed after finishing watching the performance. She dashed away from the Peanut Galley in sadness.

"Now where was that in TDWT?!" Chris smiled as Cody sheepishly smiled. "Seriously, you guys were holding out on me!"

Chef soon came onstage and was crying like mad.

"It was so beautiful that I had to come out here to say it myself!" Chef sobbed. "You earn a perfect ten!"

"And that means the Singers win with a total of thirty-four!" Chris exclaimed. "You guys get the reward, ten DVDs of TDI!"

"Actually, I already have a DVD of TDI," Cody smiled.

"I'll take it!" Gwen smiled.

"So why were you crying about Sammy?" Leshawna asked. Cody stopped and quickly dashed off.

Leshawna was confused until Trent and Gwen managed to tell her.

"Cody saw Sammy kissing Alejandro," Trent confessed.

"Say what now?!" Leshawna asked.

"Wait, Samey was kissing Alejandro?!" Heather asked.

"How dare that witch hurt my Cody-kins!" Sierra growled.

"Guy, guys," Geoff shouted. "I'm sure it's all a big misunderstanding! Maybe it was Alejandro who kissed Sammy!"

"That is possible," Courtney wondered.

"You know, I love to debate on this, but I got to get rid of this puke," Noah said, walking off to his Dorm shower.

"So who won?" Mike asked, after a day's work from Vito. "And what's the commotion about."

"Apprently Sammy kissed Alejandro," Zoey answered. "That doesn't seem right."

"Guys, calm down!" Dawn yelled. "It was Amy's plan!"

"Amy?" Duncan asked. "Man, I know the girl can be mean, but not that mean!"

"Well, she does abuse Sammy at home," Gwen pointed out. She took a glance at Amy, who was also part of the debate.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Amy yelled. "I would never talk to Alejandro!"

"Actually you did, B heard all your plans!" Dawn growled. B nodded to confirm.

"But we don't have any proof!" Owen said.

"All Dancers, your time to vote is here, also one of the Singers gets to vote for one of the Dancers," Chris announced through the intercom.

* * *

 **Confessional: Singing in the rain!**

Amy: No, no, no! My plan failed. This wasn't supposed to happen! Cody was supposed to cry onstage not sing! Now Alejandro's going to be in the chopping block! It'll take a miracle to have him escape elimination!

?: Your wish, Amy, is my command.

* * *

At the Campfire Ceremony, the non-voters sat quietly on the Peanut Gallery that had been washed after getting puked.

Cody was still sad about what happened during day that some were finding ways to cheer him up. Sammy was no where to be seen.

"Guess Sammy's too guilty to come out here," Gwen glared. Cody just blankly stared at the colored marshmallows Chris had.

Chris glanced at his watch. He was getting impatient until finally the eleven voters returned. But when nine sat down, he knew something was wrong.

"Where's Leshawna?" Chris asked.

"I thought she was with us," Zoey replied.

"You don't think she got eaten by a bear do you?" Harold asked worriedly.

"Or a zombie?!" a freaked out Shawn added.

"Nope no zombie here," called a voice. It was Edison. "But we did find Leshawna."

Edison had ran by, along with Albert and Steven, who were carrying an unconscious Leshawna, and Leon.

"Oh no, Leshawna!" Harold yelled. He dashed towards the body and quivered.

"How can I fail to protect my one true love?!" the nerd cried. "Why?!"

"Stop the drama, Harold," Steven blankly said. "She's not dead. She just had a concussion."

"From this tree branch," Leon added. He held up the tree branch which was possibly the cause of Leshawna's concussion.

"Well, then what are you waiting for?!" Gwen yelled. "Bring her to the infirmary!"

"Well, you see, about that, heh," Albert nervously replied. "The infirmary isn't really that trained in concussions."

"Do you mean to tell us that you are trained to cure poison, broken limbs, but not broken heads?!" Trent asked.

"That's just wrong," Lightning crossed his arms.

"You said it," Tyler agreed.

"Hey, chillax," Leon said. "We got trained professionals back at the Jailhouse of Loserdom!"

"What," Harold whispered. "You don't mean that Leshawna is going to be kicked off the show, right?"

"Sorry Harold, as much as I hate to say it, Leshawna is eliminated by default," Chris sighed. Anger and displeasure erupted from the Gallery.

Edison volunteered to take Leshawna away in the Shark of Shame and when the two were about to leave, many farewells were said.

"Goodbye Leshawna, take care," Gwen sadly said.

"Get well soon," Trent added.

"We're hoping you make it," Cody whimpered.

"Goodbye, sister," Lightning sadly patted the unconscious body.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of the Dorm in your absence!" Tyler assured the body.

"Goodbye my Chocolate Princess," Harold sadly weeped. "I love you!"

He gave a kiss on the cheek as both Edison and Leshawna left on the Shark of Shame. Soon everyone turned to glance on Alejandro, who was smirking proudly as he escaped elimination.

"Don't think you can escape another elimination, you slimy snake!" Zoey angrily growled.

"Doesn't have the same ring to it," Noah rolled his eyes at the Indie chick.

Alejandro smiled proudly as he left the glaring group. The only one who wasn't hearing was Amy.

* * *

 **Confessional: I want a refund!**

Harold: (sadly sighs) Now that my Chocolate Princess was eliminated, I guess I should continue my journey in the game. But I miss her so badly. (sighs)

Amy: I couldn't believe it when Alejandro escaped elimination. I was so happy. And between you and me, I sort of have a crush on him. (snickers evilly)

Heather: I can't believe that flirter kissed that stupid twin even though he was supposed to be with me! I will have a strict talk with that Latino flirt!

Alejandro: My reaction on Leshawna leaving? Perfect. (grins) But now that I'm still here, Heather might want to try to plan my death even when I speak. (sighs happily) That's why I love that girl.

Tyler: I can't believe Leshawna's gone! She was basically the peace-keeper of the dorm. But now that she's gone, Lightning and I will fight more frequently.

* * *

Max had to wait in the woods for an important guest. And if you guessed that guest was that one mysterious fellow, then congratulations, you earned brains.

The shadowy dark mysterious villain slowly made his way towards Max.

"So, have you thought about the deal?" the mystery guy asked.

"Yes, my answer is yes!" Max answered.

"Good choice, because without me, you're a goner," the mysterious guy nodded.

"Wait, I have one more question before we start this evil alliance," Max said. The mysterious guy gestured the evil wannabe to ask the question. "What will become of my other alliance members?"

"I'll keep them until the merge," the mysterious person answered. "But do not tell them. Because if you do, I will pick them off, one by one. And then you will be next."

Max cringed as the mysterious guy walked away.

"Pleasure doing business with you," the mystery person smirked. "Now if you will excuse me, I'll be asking a new friend to join us."

The mysterious person laughed maniacally as Max was left nervous in the woods.

* * *

 **Dude, I love this mystery guy so much! What is his next move?**

 **Who else is he going to pick off?**

 **Will Cody and Sammy make up?**

 **And what will Heather do to Alejandro?**

 **Find out next time on...**

 **TOTAL**

 **DRAMA**

 **SUPREME!**

* * *

 **Voting Confessional:**

Alejandro: I am so screwed! Not that it will count but...Sadie.

Brick: Sir, that is no way to treat Cody!

Dakota: Alejandro deserves the boot. Cody has sort of the same shirt as Sam. So him breaking Cody's heart reminds me of Sam getting his heart broke.

Harold: Of course I would vote for Alejandro! He's like what Noah says, a slimy eel!

Katie: Oh my gosh, that was so sad. I feel sorry for Cody. Plus, Noah's his best friend, and Noah would vote for Alejandro.

Leshawna: Alejandro, that fool may have had a great song, but him kissing Cody's love interest just blew his chances of surviving an elimination.

Mike: I don't need to say it. It's obvious who my vote is!

Sadie: I don't believe that Sammy kissed Alejandro. She likes Cody, so I voted who Katie voted.

Sammy: I can't take it anymore! I'm voting for Alejandro! I hate that snake so much!

Scott: As much as I would like to eliminate Alejandro, Leshawna deserves to leave. She brutally beat me up. See ya, Miss Beehind!

Zoey: Alejandro is a threat. Not only that. But he hurt poor Cody. I'm sorry Al, but you have to go.

* * *

 **Vote Count:**

Alejandro- Sadie (doesn't count)

Brick- Alejandro (doesn't count)

Dakota- Alejandro (doesn't count)

Harold- Alejandro (doesn't count)

Katie- Alejandro (doesn't count)

Leshawna- Alejandro (doesn't count)

Mike- Alejandro (doesn't count)

Sadie- Alejandro (doesn't count)

Sammy- Alejandro (doesn't count)

Scott- Leshawna (doesn't count)

Zoey- Alejandro (doesn't count)

* * *

Alejandro- 10 (doesn't count)

Leshawna- 1 (doesn't count)

Sadie- 1 (doesn't count)

Voted off: Topher, Anne Maria, Staci, Scarlett, Leshawna

* * *

 **Huh, this didn't take that long to write. Oh well, at least I finished. Also sorry about eliminating Leshawna, but it was planned. Also, do not worry about Cody and Sammy. They will make up. Don't forget to give me feedback on who Cody should have as his girlfriend and new ideas for the VR challenge.**

 **Next time: The next VR challenge. But before you read it, buy a bigger boat first.**


	8. Chapter 8: Fang's Family Reunion

**Chapter 8- Fang's Family Reunion**

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own Total Drama in any way possible and impossible. All rights are reserved for those associated with the show like Fresh, Cartoon Network, Teletoon; etc.

Note- For those wondering why I did not use any of your VR ideas, do not worry, I'm scheduling them in the right way possible. You might see your VR idea when I do it, because I was given fantastic ideas! Oh and sorry for eliminating Leshawna. Originally, I was going have her make it farther and have Scott plan her elimination, but I didn't really like it and I changed my mind about it.

And remember, the tallies for Cody's new girlfriend are kept safely in a place I like to call: my brain. So without further a due, on with the amazing show!

* * *

 **Day 6- The VR's Very Own Shark World!**

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Supreme...

The nasty, disgusting, and smelly twist of our infamous talent show was last week's challenge and a lot of drama happened. For one, Alejandro and Cody were seriously holding back on me in TDWT.

They had awesome voices! The songs were great! And the talents were amazing! Plus I taught them. Yep, it was all me! But that's not all.

Those two weren't only the best singers, but they caused a lot of drama. Alejandro kissed Sammy because of Amy's crazy shallow sisterly hate. And because of that kiss, Cody was heartbroken, but he did win it for his team.

In the end, what would have been Alejandro leaving, ended being Leshawna because of a mysterious concussion that she had got. And I already know who caused it. Plus not only that, but Max accepted the mysterious guy's deal!

 **So, how will Harold do without his Chocolate Princess?**

 **Will Cody forgive Sammy?**

 **How will Max do with his other alliance?**

 **And more importantly, how is my face going to last in this very long season?**

 **Find out, right here, right now on...**

 **TOTAL**

 **DRAMA**

 **SUPREME!**

* * *

On the night of Leshawna's sudden elimination, Alejandro walked proudly as he saw that he had lucked out on his valiant escape.

As he strutted towards his respective dorm, he was grabbed into a bush.

"What the-you!" Alejandro gasped at the person who grabbed him. It was Mr. Mysterious, AKA. the mysterious person.

"Yes, you know me Al," the mystery person smirked. "And before you thank me, I have a proposal for you."

"Why would I thank you?" Alejandro asked.

"Do you even know how you escaped from elimination?" the mysterious person asked. The Spaniard paused. He hadn't asked himself that. "It was because of me! I struck Leshawna on the head to save you!"

Alejandro gasped at what he heard. He didn't escape by luck. He escaped thanks to a mysterious schemer.

"How could you?" Alejandro growled. "You gave Leshawna a concussion!"

"Aww, you still have those feelings for Leshawna," the mysterious guy mused. "But hey, what happened to those smiles. Before, you were happy to escape elimination."

"But that was when I was confident for possible loss," the Spaniard replied. "Anyway, I thank you for saving me, but you really didn't have to have Leshawna hurt!"

"Oh, Leshawna having a concussion is not the only thing I will hurt," the mysterious said. "I plan to make it seriously far in this game, and there's no one who can stop me."

"Yeah there is, me!" Alejandro glared. The mysterious person chuckled.

"Aren't you forgetting?" the mystery person asked. "You kissed Sammy, one of Cody's love interests. He's heartbroken. Not only that, but he's really popular."

"So, I could just tell them that Amy planned it," Alejandro clenched his fists.

"But who would believe you?" the mysterious guy asked. "You have no one to protect you. No one, except me."

"Are you asking me in an alliance?" Alejandro asked. "Because if you are, then I won't join. I already have Amy on my side!"

"So, you would prefer a girl whose plot was known by two people that almost everyone likes, or me, a person who just got started by eliminating three people."

Alejandro blankly stared at the mysterious person.

"Oh I almost forgot, I already have one person as my alliance partner, and he really wants a new friend," the mysterious person chuckled.

Alejandro thought as hard as he could. Then finally he let out an answer.

"I accept."

The mysterious person smirked evilly.

"Excellent."

* * *

 **Dorm 3- B, Cameron, Cody, Courtney**

B had decided to spend the night in Dorm 3, mainly because he didn't want Alejandro or Amy killing him in his sleep.

Cody spent his night in the bathroom, crying himself to sleep and awaking from various heartbreaking nightmares.

Cameron knocked on the door, completely worried for his friend.

"Cody, you okay buddy?" Cameron asked. Courtney was behind him, crossing her arms furiously.

"Oh come on!" Courtney complained. "Why can't you just cry yourself in the closet! Some of us needs a shower!"

Cody ignored all of the voices outside. He was deep in thought about Sammy.

"Why," Cody whispered. "Why did you leave me?"

A tear fell from his cheeks until finally Courtney kicked the door open. She was furious. Furious enough to throw Cody out the bathroom and fix the door with a slam.

"Boy, she's mad," Cameron said. Cody merely left his dorm and journeyed to the cafeteria. B looked concerned then stern. He grabbed Cameron and dragged him away.

"Hey!" Cameron yelled. "Where are you taking me?!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Isn't that kidnapping?**

Cody: (looks extremely miserable) I can't believe Sammy kissed Alejandro! Why me?! Just why?!

Sierra: My Cody senses are tingling. And they say that Cody is crying and upset! Don't worry Cody-kins, I'll protect you from that monster known as _Samey_!

* * *

 **Dorm 1- Alejandro, Amy**

Alejandro laid on his bed, thinking what will become of his new alliance. The chuckles and smirks from the mysterious guy gave him nightmares. But then, he also felt relieved. Mainly because he felt confident on surviving another elimination.

Amy slept by his side sadly. She had forced him to sleep with her. Alejandro could tell Amy had a crush on him, but his heart relied on Heather.

"I am so happy you are still here," Amy smiled.

"Yeah, me too," Alejandro mumbled.

"Is something wrong?" Amy asked. "You look like you saw a ghost."

"Oh, um, it's just that I'm worried what will Heather say after she learned that I kissed your sister," the Spaniard replied. Amy gave a frown.

"Please, that witch?" Amy scoffed. "She doesn't deserve you. She's not a romantic like I am."

Amy scooted herself closer to Alejandro, who cringed and scooted away.

"Please stop."

"What's the matter, an eel like you doesn't enjoy a cat like me?" Amy purred. Alejandro felt the need to jump out the window and hide in the garbage bin. Though, he did smile on the efforts Amy was using to earn his affections.

"Um, anyway, now that I'm on the chopping block, how will you protect me?" Alejandro asked.

"Oh, silly Al," Amy mused. Alejandro twitched. "I will try everything in my honor to protect you."

Amy leaned in for a kiss but the Spaniard got up after hearing the doorbell ring. Amy glared at the door as Alejandro opened it up. He then smiled with joy as an angry Heather crossed her arms, disapprovingly.

"Heather, what brings you here to Dorm 1?" Alejandro sheepishly grinned.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, I have a question so answer it honestly!" Heather growled. "Did you really kiss Samey?"

"Yes, but-"

Before he could explain, Heather stomped her foot in frustration.

"Ugh!" she growled. "I can't believe you! First you sing a song about how you like me, then I learn you kissed Samey!"

"It wasn't my scheming, it was Amy's!" Alejandro replied. Heather turned to an evil twin who crossed her arms.

"Hey, don't blame me for using your plan," Amy smirked. "I wanted Samey out of here, and what better way to do that is to have Al kiss her."

"You **/censored/**!" Heather cursed. "How dare you use Alejandro in an effort to get your own sister out of here. You almost got him eliminated!"

"Hey, I 'almost' got him eliminated," Amy smirked triumphingly. "So you should stop your talking and get your **/censored/** out of here!"

Heather growled and left the dorm. Amy smiled happily...until Alejandro followed after Heather.

* * *

 **Confessional: Angry Murdering Yak: AMY**

Heather: That Amy is a witch. I admit that I'm a witch too but Amy shouldn't be classified as a witch. She should be, like a **/censored/**! I know that girl is trying to win Alejandro's heart, but I'll tell you this. That Alejandro is mine! (realizes what she just said) Um, edit that part out!

Amy: Silly Heather, Alejandro totally digs me. I mean, who wouldn't like a schemer like me! (smiles until knocking was heard. A hand shows Amy a screen on her phone which makes her gasp)

Edison: The haters are getting madder and madder each time Amy survives elimination. Look, hear this, "I hate you Amy! Alejandro belongs to Heather! Not you! You deserve to be in love with the Shark of Shame! Aleheather for life!"

Alejandro: (holds up a phone) Edison let me see what the fans had to say about me and from the looks of it, everyone ships me and Heather. (smiles)

* * *

 **Dorm 10- Rodney, Sadie, Sam, Sammy**

"Come on out Sammy!" Sadie yelled, banging on the bathroom door. Like Cody, Sammy also locked herself in the bathroom, sobbing.

"No!" Sammy yelled. "I won't come out to face those haters!"

"Aw, come on Sammy," Rodney pleaded. "You can't lock yourself in there forever!"

"Rodney's right!" Sam agreed. Sammy continued crying until Sadie whispered something in Rodney's ear. The country boy nodded and punched the bathroom door open. Sammy sat in the bathtub, filled with water that reached to her waist.

"You've been crying a lot," Sam pointed out.

"Leave me alone!" Sammy cried.

"But Sammy, we believe you," Sadie begged. "I know you didn't kiss Alejandro. Your heart belongs to Cody. You wouldn't throw that away!"

"I don't care what you guys believe, I only care what the others think," Sammy sobbed. "Sierra will try to plot my death if she sees me."

"No worries, I won't let that happen!" Rodney bravely said, with a growing love affection. "For a pretty girl like you, you deserve a guy as handsome as that Cody! Even though you can come to me if you want."

"Forgetting that last sentence, everything he said is right," Sam placed his hand on Sammy's shoulder. "You deserve Cody. We just need to devise a plan that proves you are innocent."

"I remember Dawn saying that B heard Amy and Alejandro plotting a way to get you eliminated," Sadie tapped her chin. Sammy arose with shock and a thought.

"Of course!" Sammy cried. "Amy must have told Alejandro to kiss me. That must be why he kissed me. He did it for a reason!"

"But do we have proof?" Rodney asked.

"Oh yes, let's find Dawn and B!" Sammy smiled.

* * *

 **Confessional: I feel like I stumbled in a romance film.**

Sammy: Why didn't I see it before?! Of course Amy would do something like that! I just need to prove it. That's the challenging part.

Sadie: Glad to see one of my other best friend happy!

* * *

 **Dorm 8- Leonard, Lightning, Lindsay, Tyler**

Everyone in Dorm 8 sighed helplessly. All four dorm mates were quite sad ever since Leshawna was eliminated. Lightning and Tyler weren't fighting as Leonard refused to do his magic tricks.

"Man, this sha-stinks!" Lightning grumbled. "This dorm is missing one person! I was hoping all of us would get to the merge, so we'd be the champion dorm!"

"Aww, don't be sad Lenny," Lindsay said. "We may have lost Leshawna, but we still have each other!"

"You're right Lindsay!" Tyler smiled. "We're still a happy family!"

"But I have no brothers," Leonard remarked stupidly.

"No, not like that, we have each other!" Tyler grinned happily. "We will dominate this game! Who's with me?!"

Lindsay was the only one who cheered along with Tyler. Lightning scoffed while Leonard thought to himself.

"Yeah right, why should I work with a sha-loser like you?!" Lightning scoffed. Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Um, I'm not a big fan of alliances," Leonard replied. "Eventually, someone in the alliance would turn out to be a leprechaun!"

"But it's not March yet," Lindsay pointed out.

"No I mean't like those green pranking dwarves!" Leonard replied.

"Uh, dude, no one here is a magical creature," Tyler pointed out. His remark received himself with a slap to the face.

"How dare you say that to a wizard!" Leonard growled angrily.

* * *

 **Confessional: Abracadabra! Alakazam! Whatever!**

Tyler: (rubs his red cheek) Man, for a role-playing nerd, that dude sure can slap hard.

Lindsay: Oh my gosh, poor Taylor! That slap looked like it hurt really hard.

Leonard: (crosses his arms) What? If you were me, you would've done the same thing!

Lightning: Take that you red wearing donkey! Lightning works in a team of one, and there is no one stopping the Lightning!

* * *

B had pulled Cameron into the cafeteria where all of the other contestants had joined. The two sat next to Dawn, who was meditating peacefully.

"Hello B, hello Cameron," Dawn greeted, keeping her eyes closed. "And I get you were going to ask why B brought you here?"

Cameron nodded, a little bit creeped out on how Dawn was able to tell.

"Well, we wanted to inform you on some information," Dawn said, freeing herself from her lotus position. "You see, Alejandro kissed Sammy, not the other way around. B heard that it was from the plots from Amy and Alejandro."

"Okay, that clears things up, I knew there was something fishy going on," Cameron said. "With this information, I've got to warn Cody!"

Before the bubble geek could leave, Dawn pulled him back.

"You can't do that," Dawn said. "You'll get eliminated."

"What, why?" Cameron asked, worriedly.

"Because someone will listen in on your conversation," Dawn warned. B nodded in agreement and pointed to Sammy, who was walking towards the three with her tray of gross daily garbage. Behind her was Sadie, Rodney, and Sam.

"Hey Sammy!" Cameron greeted, smiling.

"Okay Dawn and B," Sammy called, ignoring Cameron. "Is this true?"

"That Amy and Alejandro had plotted the major heartbreak of Cody, yes," Dawn answered. "B heard everything, and we both know you wouldn't do such a thing."

"Thanks, but there's one problem," Sammy said. "Cody."

"You have to lay low, see if Cody still likes you, and then you make your move," Dawn placed her hand on Sammy's shoulder.

"Um, I don't get it," Sam said.

* * *

 **Confessional: It's girl stuff Sam, you'll get it when you become a stalker like Sierra.**

Sammy: Why does stuff like this always take time? I want to fix things with Cody fast. But Dawn said to wait for a while. And since she's an aura-reader, she may be right.

Dawn: Was everything I said true? Yes. Cody still likes her deep down. But his depression is covering it up.

* * *

Shawn took one sniff of his food and gagged. He pinched his nose and pushed the tray aside. Jasmine, Ella, Sugar, and Sky followed his actions as the meal today was raw beef intestines that had the rotten scent flying around.

For once, Owen didn't even like the food.

"It smells like that time when I spilt deodorant onto a giant block of cheese," Owen commented.

"What were you doing with deodorant while eating cheese," Noah asked.

"It was gym class, I had to wear deodorant!" Owen replied. Gwen flipped her tray onto Cody accidentally, who was too depressed to even care.

"Oops sorry Cody," Gwen apologized.

"You should be sorry!" Sierra slammed her tray onto the table angrily. "You just made things worse for my Cody-kins!"

"Oh my, are you okay?" Ella asked.

"Get away from my Cody-kins!" Sierra grabbed Cody and held him far away from Ella. "He's mine!"

"Oh I wasn't aware that he had a girlfriend," Ella said.

"He doesn't," Gwen replied, scornfully. "She's just some psychotic stalker that haunts him in his sleep."

"Can you let go Sierra?" Cody asked. That was when Sammy walked up to the two.

"Yeah, let go of him," Sammy said. Sierra glared hatefully as Cody just sighed sadly. Sammy turned around as a tear rolled down her cheek. Amy took notice and tried her best not to laugh.

Chris soon walked in with both Edison and Albert playing the trumpets. Steven walked in afterwards with a scroll.

"Here he, here he, the fabulous and most handsomest host with the beautiful most, the greatest, the coolest, the-"

"-ugly?" Noah asked, smiling at Owen. Steven chuckled and continued.

"-super," Steven continued with a slight pause. "Chris McLean!"

Chris sat on a throne that was being carried by Leon, who was really looking tired. Soon later, he set the host on the throne down. Chris got up and did what he did most, hosting.

"Good morning contestants, to the day where you'll be competing in our next VR challenge of the week!" Chris announced. Everyone cheered, since the contestants all loved the VR challenges and were hoping for another one.

"Is it going to be a magic VR?" Leonard asked, hopefully.

"An alien VR?" Gwen asked.

"How about a fairy-tale VR?" Ella suggested.

"Nope, no, and heck no!" Chris answered. "Today's VR is gonna be about the tigers of the sea. Sharks!"

"No! No! No! No! No! No!" Scott screamed in terror. "I am not doing it!"

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," Chris grinned enormously. "So, I decided to give you a bargain."

"I'm in!" Scott yelled. "There is no way, I am spending this day with a shark!"

"But then that would make you a bystander, along with Fang," Chris snickered. Scott was wide-eyed as he saw his fear wave at him.

"Okay!" Scott said. "I'll do the challenge!"

"Excellent!" Chris replied. "Now, let's all be at the VR machine!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Raiders of the Lost Shark!**

Tyler: That was low-blow Chris! Using Scott's fear to make him compete! That's the un-sporty way!

Duncan: Sharks may be cool, but dinosaurs are better. I liked the Dino VR, but hey there may be a catch to this challenge.

Owen: Oh man, I get a feeling that I may lose this challenge. I mean, sharks always go for the juicy chubby ones.

Scott: I knew it! The sharks are out to get me! If this is karma for eliminating Dawn and B, I'm sorry!

* * *

Chris smiled joyfully as the forty-six contestants arrived to the VR machine. Most of them looked either excited, nervous, or just plain dull.

Chris cleared his throat and announced his words.

"Okay you forty-six lucky contenders!" Chris smiled. "There will be three teams! And I'll be letting you choose!"

Sierra squealed in delight.

"Yes!" Sierra cheered. "I can finally choose Cody and Cameron to be in my team!"

"Hold your horses Sierra!" Chris said. "You aren't one of the people choosing. It's only going to be those who had experience with sharks."

"Nooo! CODY!" Sierra sobbed. Chris and Chef exchanged glances as Cody just sighed.

"Anyway, those who will be choosing are Justin, Bridgette, and Scott!" Chris continued. "We'll do this alphabetically, so Bridgette, you choose first!"

"My choice is obvious, Geoff," Bridgette chose. Geoff happily ran over to the surfer and kissed her passionately.

"My choice will be Owen, dudes pretty cool," Justin said.

"Alright man!" Owen cheered, hugging the model in a crunch.

"I choose Alejandro; us schemers should always stick together," Scott smiled. Alejandro glared furiously at him.

"Why'd you mention me as a schemer?!"

"I don't know, because you scheme and kissed Cody's love interest, why else?" Scott smirked.

* * *

 **Confessional: The Devious Dirt Farmer is back in business!**

Scott: My plan was to keep mentioning Alejandro's schemes so he would be my scapegoat if I were to be in big trouble.

Alejandro: That low-life, insulting, rat! How dare he mention those schemes?!

* * *

Soon, it was Bridgette's turn to choose again. The cycle of the choosers went from Bridgette, Justin, and then Scott.

"Come over here Courtney!" Bridgette called.

"Noah, you're in my team," Justin smiled as Noah glared at his opposite.

"Join the team, Amy," Scott smirked.

"DJ."

"Beth."

"Heather."

"Sammy."

"Cody."

"Sierra-"

"NO!" Sierra screamed. "I will not be separated from my Cody-kins, again!"

"Sorry Sierra, maybe next time," Chris grinned, not long before laughing hysterically.

"Dawn's my next choice," Bridgette continued the cycle.

"Lindsay."

"Shawn."

"Gwen."

"Tyler."

"Lightning," Scott smiled. This went on for a while until finally the teams were established.

Bridgette's team consisted of: Geoff, Courtney, DJ, Sammy, Dawn, Gwen, Trent, Ella, B, Zoey, Dakota, Brick, Beardo, Sadie, and Katie.

Justin team consisted of: Owen, Noah, Beth, Cody, Lindsay, Tyler, Eva, Izzy, Sky, Harold, Ezekiel, Duncan, Jasmine, and Jo.

Scott's team consisted of: Alejandro, Amy, Heather, Sierra, Shawn, Lightning, Sam, Cameron, Mike, Max, Dave, Rodney, Leonard, and Sugar.

The contestants either smiled or groaned as they got placed onto their respective teams.

"Don't think I am happy working with you, Anti-Me," Noah scoffed at Justin.

"Aw, come on buddy, Justin isn't all that bad," Owen gestured. "He's hot and pretty!"

Noah and Justin both took a few steps back after hearing Owen's statement.

"What, wait I didn't mean that!" Owen stammered after realizing what he just said. "Stupid!"

"Alright teams, as always, each team will have a title. Bridgette's team are the Dolphins. Justin's team is the Whale. And Scott's team title is the Shark!"

"You just love torturing me, right?" Scott groaned. Chris could only smile at the dirt farmer's discomfort.

"Now, the setting will take place in an abandoned SeaWorld, infested with all types of sharks," Edison said.

"There can be anything, from flying sharks, to tiny microscopic sharks," Steven explained. This made Scott cringe even more.

"Now, here's the deal, each team will be assigned to a mission that involves sharks," Chris explained with a sadistic grin. "The Dolphins will be hunting down the Mother Shark, AKA Megalodon. But they need to find a submarine first in order to find and defeat her. The Whales will have to escape the shark world."

"That's all?" Duncan asked. "Sounds easy enough."

"But one thing, you'll be facing major weather conditions on your very own pirate ship!" Chris exclaimed. This made Duncan cheer enthusiastically. Cody only smiled a little.

"And finally, the Sharks will be facing Fang and his demented plans in a mini-submarine into the lost city of Atlantis," Chris continued. Scott was now frozen in shock...until he fainted due to major pressure.

"Don't forget to split into threes or fours," Chris smiled. "Oh and friendly fire is on."

* * *

 **Confessional: Too many crappy shark movie have been made with poor CGI effects...**

Bridgette: My team may have sixteen members, but we have the hardest task. Defeat a monstrous size shark that grows over sixty feet long!

Justin: This will be simple. My charms will get the sharks to do whatever I want. It works every time. (smirks)

Scott: I can't believe I'm doing this! Facing...a shark! I'm so scared I don't have time to scheme! (cradles in fear)

* * *

Before the teams went inside the VR, the four interns handed them each a backpack.

"Why do we need backpacks?" Gwen asked.

"That's for emergencies only. Use it wisely because each backpack has a random item. It either benefits you close to death, or is just there for later problems," Edison explained. Everyone wore their backpack and quickly lined.

The team assembled into their groups of four or three and walked into the VR machine...

* * *

 **Dolphins- Bridgette, Geoff, Courtney, Zoey**

This abandoned SeaWorld was large. It was on a very large island and was completely empty. They had spawned in a gift shop. But the gifts weren't really useable anymore since they were all dusty and broken.

"Yikes, this is freaky," Zoey whispered.

"What did you expect when Chris said abandoned?" Courtney asked.

"An orphanage?" Geoff asked, making Bridgette giggle.

"Oh you joker," Bridgette pulled her boyfriend in for a kiss. Courtney frowned until she saw something move.

"What was that?" Courtney asked. Bridgette and Geoff looked confused but Zoey saw exactly what the CIT saw.

"I only caught a brown figure," Zoey recalled. "But what could it-"

She got interrupted when the ground beneath the gift shop shook tremendously. Then out of nowhere, a brown shark with a drill on the tip of its nose emerged. It dug through the ground straight towards the group.

"Jump away!" Bridgette yelled as everyone hopped out of the way. The shark seemed to be blind as it couldn't see where it was going.

"What in the world was that?" Courtney asked. "Sharks don't dig underground."

"Actually, Steven did say there was going to be many types of sharks," Geoff recalled. "My guess is that the shark we encountered was a Mole Shark."

"What makes you say that?" Zoey asked.

"Well, it digs holes and was practically blind."

"I don't want to hear more of this, let's just go," Courtney panted. The group walked out of the gift shop and went deeper into the shark-infested theme park.

* * *

 **Confessional: Mole Sharks-known for digging and eating livestocks.**

Chris: How was that a Mole Shark?! Moles don't have those drill thingies on their noses!

Albert: Leon watches too many Pokemon.

* * *

 **Whales- Justin, Owen, Noah**

Owen greedily gobbled up some leftover ice cream from an ice cream cart the moment his group spawned. The rest of his groupies blankly watched him.

"How long will he realize that it's just a VR," Justin asked Noah. Noah shrugged, even though he still held his grudge of hatred.

"Oh man, that was delicious, so where to Justin?" Owen asked.

"First off, we need a map," Noah said. Someone handed him a map as he smiled.

"Well that was convenient," Noah smiled, until he realized who handed him the map. A shark with arms and legs growled ferociously. It was like Fang, only that the shark had a scar on its right eye.

The Whale trio screamed in fright and darted away. That is until Justin stopped and gestured his groupies to do the same.

"Don't worry guys, remember my powers?" Justin asked, as he removed his shirt. The mutant shark stared blankly at him as Justin's bare body shined brightly. Owen was pretty into it...a little _too_ into it. The mutant shark confusingly watched the model do this, but then shrugged and stuffed the model in his mouth.

Ketchup started spraying out as Noah and Owen watched in horror. Justin screamed inside the shark's mouth as the shark continued feasting on the model. Soon Justin stopped screaming as his body became lifeless and was being swallowed by a mutant shark.

Noah and Owen ran for their lives with the mutant shark trailing behind.

* * *

 **Confessional: SHARK!**

Justin: (gasps in horror) I can't lose my touch now! The sharks don't even react to my hotness! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!

Leon: I had this weird feeling that Justin would do something like that, so that's why I made sure his hotness doesn't work on VR challenges. This explains his death in the dinosaur one.

* * *

 **Sharks- Scott, Alejandro, Sierra,**

The trio had spawned right near a roller coaster attraction which was named, "Shark Attack."

Not a fitting name if you ask me. Especially if you ask Scott himself, who was nervous with fear.

What made it worse was the decaying paint of the coaster vehicle, as well as the torn apart posters and other creepy things that made things creepy.

"Stupid Chris, stupid sharks, stupid Fang," Scott muttered in his breath.

"Can we still ride this roller coaster?" Sierra asked.

"I bet it won't work," Alejandro replied, signaling a glare from the fangirl. Sierra cranked a lever which made the coaster move.

The fangirl smirked at the Spaniard.

"How much did you bet?" Scott snickered. Alejandro grumbled under his breath, which wasn't audible do to poor camera effects.

"What was that?" Sierra asked after hearing a noise.

"Probably just the roller coaster," Alejandro guessed. Then the noise struck again. It was a hissing noise that was cold and sent shivers down Scott's spine.

The trio turned around to find themselves face-to-face with a shark that had wings. Yes, you read me, a shark with wings!

"Agh!" Scott screamed. "My nightmares are coming to life!"

He immediately ran away from the Winged Shark and off into the abandoned park's distance. Alejandro and Sierra were now alone with the flying shark.

The shark charged straight towards Sierra who ducked just in time. As she continued to dodge the shark, Alejandro quickly dug in his backpack for that one random item.

"Come on, give me something!" Alejandro grumbled. Soon afterwards, he got out...a banana.

"You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

 **Confessional: Time to summon my army of...MINIONS!**

Alejandro: A banana?! Really?!

* * *

 **Dolphins- Beardo, Brick, DJ**

As Alejandro and Sierra tried their best to deal with the Winged Shark, Beardo, DJ, and Brick spawned on top of a building. Well, technically an aquarium.

"Now that's just unfair," DJ complained.

"No worries cadets, we will do this the manly way!" Brick smiled with gratitude. He breathed deeply and hopped off the aquarium...and landed in a garbage bin.

"Do you think he's okay?" DJ asked. Beardo shrugged and hopped off as well.

On the bottom, other fellow Dolphin teammates, Sammy, Sadie, and Katie walked by the garbage and was toppled over by Beardo.

"Beardo, what are you doing?" Sammy asked. Before he could answer, DJ fell on Sadie.

"Oops, sorry," DJ groaned. Brick climbed out the garbage bin and sighed deeply. He was covered in loads of garbage which stank up the group. Flies flew around him and some even fainted due to the horrid smell. Everyone except break backed away.

"What?" Brick asked.

"I don't know how to say this but, you stink," Katie replied, pinching her nose shut. Brick took the chance to sniff his body odor and gagged.

"You know, for a VR challenge, I really thought the interns would get rid of the stench," Brick blinked. "Well, come on cadets!"

Brick ran off but stopped when he noticed his other fellow teammates did not follow.

"Is it the smell?" Brick sighed.

"Yes," the five contestants sighed in unison.

* * *

 **Confessional: It definitely smells worse than raw cheese.**

Albert: Huh, I thought we turned that off.

?: (this figure has a large purple cape around him and wore a mask; breathes deeply) **Perfect...**

* * *

The six reunited teens walked around the abandoned SeaWorld in efforts to find the submarine. Everyone besides Brick pinched their noses in efforts to keep the smell away from them. But then, something caught Sammy's eye.

"Oh my gosh, Brick!" Sammy cried. "You're bleeding ketchup!"

Brick looked at his right shoulder and saw a stream of ketchup dripped down his arm.

"How did this happen?"

"You must have cut yourself when he hopped off that roof," Sadie said. "Here let me trend to it."

Sadie placed her backpack down and dug through it coming out with a...flashlight.

"What would I need to do with a flashlight?" Sadie asked herself.

"Don't worry Sadie, we'll dig up something," Katie suggested. Everyone began digging through their respective backpacks and retrieved many random items. Beardo got out a flare, DJ got out Swedish fish candy, Katie dug out a fortune cookie, and Sammy got out a card.

"What the-a wish card?" Sammy asked. Immediately the card flashed and a hologram of Chris appeared. But this made Sammy scream in pure surprise as she dropped the card.

"Yikes!" Chris yelped. "Jeez, careful with that!"

"Chris?" Katie asked. "What are you doing in a card?"

"Oh no, this is just a hologram!" Chris explained. "You see wish cards can grant your every wish in the game...except completing the challenge. That's cheating. You can wish for any item and use it for your own advantage. So, what's your wish?"

"I want linen cloth so it can cover Brick's wounds," Sammy smiled. Chris snapped his finger and out came linen cloth rolled up and ready to use. Sammy wrapped it around Brick as he smiled.

"Thank you cadet!" Brick saluted. "This may just prove that Alejandro was the one who kissed you."

That was when Sammy gasped. Everyone saw what they were gasping about and saw Alejandro standing right behind them along with Sierra.

" _Hola,_ I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," Alejandro smirked. Both he and Sierra were covered in slashes and bite marks.

"Oh man, what happened to you?" DJ asked.

"We got attacked by a Winged Shark," Sierra answered.

"And then a Karma Shark, and an Albino Shark," Alejandro added.

"Well, you really kinda deserve it," Katie shrugged. "I mean, you did kiss Sammy and break Cody's heart."

"True, I may have did, but-" Alejandro sniffed the air. "My Latino father! What is that smell?!"

"What?" Brick asked. "You don't like the smell of Brick McArthurs?!"

"No, I don't, but enough, I really want to kill you," Alejandro growled as he revealed claw gloves attached to his hand. Then, he charged forth.

* * *

 **Confessional: Alejandro Krueger, the next Freddy Krueger!**

Sierra: So there I was, just watching Alejandro try to slash at the Dolphins. I really wanted to help but, then I thought, "Hey! Maybe Alejandro will get a perfect hit and slash _Samey_!" That will teach her to mess with my Cody-kins!

Sammy: Okay, Alejandro literally just gone crazy!

* * *

 **Somewhere in the ocean...**

In an mighty underwater base, Fang patiently waited until someone arrived to fight him. So far, he was enjoying some fish filet along with a jellyfish model of Scott.

Fang greedily ate them as other sharks arrived. They were large. Some had scars on their fins and cartilage as others had different types of defense weapons.

Fang greeted them using shark language, a language no one can understand. But hey, it was still beautiful.

Every sharks chanted in their own shark language and growled in unison.

* * *

 **Confessional: Anyone got a shark translator.**

Edison: For the record, I did not know what the sharks were saying.

* * *

 **Whales- Cody, Lindsay, Tyler**

"Come on Cody!" Tyler called. "Stop moping around!"

Cody slouched as he walked. He was lagging behind Tyler and Lindsay. Both would share a kiss every minute. The trio were walking right in an alleyway.

"You guys are so lucky to have a relationship so fine," Cody groaned. "I can't even feel my legs."

"Come on Colby, Sasha didn't mean to kiss Jalapeño!" Lindsay told the moping geek.

"Or did she," Cody sighed. That was when Tyler took charge.

"Cody! You are a ladies' man! You got rejected by Gwen from season 1! You know what über fan girls are like in season three! So why are you frowning about one girl who kissed some regular hot dude in this season?!"

Cody thought to himself and gave a small smile.

"You have a point Tyler, there are still plenty of fish in the sea," Cody smiled.

"There are?" Lindsay asked. Then a couple grunting and screams of terror arose from the trio.

"What was that?" Tyler asked.

"Is it a shark?" Lindsay wondered, hiding behind Tyler.

"One way to find out," Cody headed towards where the sound was held. Then he was shocked to see what he saw.

Alejandro slashed Sammy multiple times. And what was worse was that Sierra was smiling with joy.

Brick, Katie, Sadie, DJ, and Beardo were covered in ketchup but were still alive.

"Yes!" Sierra cheered. "This is what you get for messing with my Cody-kins!"

"Sierra?" Cody whimpered. Sierra looked behind her to see a shocked Cody. Behind him was a disapproved Tyler and a scared Lindsay.

* * *

 **Confessional: Shame...**

Tyler: Man, uncool Sierra. I mean, who wants a sweet lovable girl to suffer?

Sierra: (weakly laughs) I may have overreacted a little bit.

Cody: I'm thinking this Love Square is really turning from a good thing, to a scary thing!

* * *

By this time, everyone looked to see Cody. Even Alejandro, who had just stopped slashing Sammy.

"Sierra, what were you cheering for?" Cody asked.

"I-um, uh," Sierra stammered.

"You wanted Sammy to die, didn't you?" Tyler glared furiously.

"It's a VR challenge!" Sierra said. "I didn't want her to die for real!"

"Well you sure sound like you did!"

Meanwhile as that was going on, Alejandro quickly turned back to Sammy and prepared for one last slash.

"No- please!"

Alejandro swung his ketchup-stained arm down and slashed at Sammy. Only, it wasn't Sammy he hit. It was Cody, who shielded Sammy from being attacked.

"Cody!" Sammy screamed. Sierra and Tyler stopped their arguing and turned to see Cody collapse on the ground.

"CODY?!" Sierra screamed as she rushed to his corpse. "What did you do?!"

"It wasn't me, it was Alejandro!" Sammy cried. Sierra glared back at the good twin furiously.

"No. It was you! Because of you, Cody lost his chance in the VR challenge-"

"Now, now Sierra," DJ interrupted, attempting to regain peace among this dark VR challenge.

"Don't you "now, now" me! This witch killed my Cody-kins! And I will kill her!"

Sierra launched herself straight at Sammy, frightening everyone except Alejandro, who smirked and walked away. Sierra continued to pummel her fists at the good twin until finally she stopped.

Sammy, who had closed her eyes, opened them back to see no one there.

"Where's Sierra?" she asked in confusion. Everyone was shocked to see what happened. Lindsay hid behind Tyler as Brick pointed up at the rooftops, where a purple shark that stood on its hind legs swallowed Sierra.

It was about six feet tall, and looked like a dinosaur...with fins and lots and lots of spikes. There was a dark purple swirly symbol on its cheeks that glowed.

"What is that?" Lindsay asked, fear sounding in her voice.

"And why didn't it attack the rest of us?" Katie added.

* * *

 **Confessional: Yep, it's time to get a much bigger boat.**

Steven: The Karma Shark: Preys on people who do lots of bad, nasty things and people who are just psycho crazy like Sierra.

Cody: Yes, I still have feelings for Sammy. I mean, I couldn't just let Alejandro kill her! Also, I am really feeling some foul play from that kissing incident last challenge and I attempt to find out!

Sammy: Why do stuff like this, always happen to me?

Sierra: That Cody-killer got lucky! Why was I eaten by the Karma Shark?! She was the one who killed Cody. Used him as a human shield! (rages so bad that it causes the camera to lose footage)

* * *

 **Sharks- Rodney, Leonard, Sugar**

With all the drama going on with Sammy, it's best if we witch our camera footage to something else. So, these three trios of the team of Sharks spawned inside the Artic Zone.

Leonard and Sugar talked about the wizards and witches of the world of magic. Rodney was just that odd man out who listened in their conversation.

"And so I ventured through the dark caves of Crysalyst!" Leonard foretold. Sugar blushed each time he said something about magic.

"Aw, sounds like it was a great adventure!" Sugar smiled.

"You bet it was! But hey, that's not the greatest one yet! The greatest one was me and my partner Tammy!"

Sugar's smile turned from a happy cow to a frowning duck.

"Who's Tammy?"

"Oh, she's my friend. We do a lot of things together. We were also wondering if we would sign up for this other reality show called, The Ridonculous Race."

"Not me?"

"What? Oh no. You see, we already placed our auditions in. Sorry Sugar," Leonard said apologetically. Sugar gaped at the wizard and then put up a false smile.

"It's really fine," she cringed. "I'm not jealous or anything. And I certainly am not thinking about-"

Sugar immediately ran away, tears pouring out of her eyes, which isn't really that sad when you think about it. Leonard and Rodney stood there as they watched her run.

"Awkward?" Rodney asked.

* * *

 **Confessional: Better luck next time!**

Sugar: (sobbing) Why…didn't he tell me about the Race?!

Leonard: I feel bad about Sugar. She really wanted to join me on the quest to claim the dragon's eye! Which is dwarfish for 1 million.

* * *

Sugar ran straight away further into the Arctic Zone until she reached a dark room. There was underwater viewing station full of total darkness.

She was in an auditorium, which consisted of some chairs and posters. She noticed many decorations, but what she didn't notice was that a very large shark swam by the glass.

Sugar sniffed some more and leaned against the glass.

"Stupid Tammy," she grumbled. "Stealing my wizard!"

Then a loud echo came within the glass. Sugar peeked behind her to see a sixty-foot long shark gaping right at her. It smacked its mouth and roared a deafening echo.

Then, it charged towards the glass, breaking it successfully and then swallowing a screaming Sugar. From miles away from the underwater viewing auditorium, Leonard and Rodney paused.

"Did you hear that?" Leonard asked.

"Was it Sugar?" Rodney whimpered. Both contestants shrugged and ran towards the auditorium. Then they stopped as they saw a giant shark feasting on Sugar's body.

"SUGAR!" Leonard cried. The wizard ran in front of the shark who stopped feasting on the body and stared at Leonard. Water leaked out of the glass pane that it got stuck to.

The shark tried desperately to bite Leonard, but he was far from its mouth. The wizard glared and grabbed a wand hidden in his pocket.

"Kill Spell!" he shouted. And of course nothing happened.

"I think something's wrong with my wand," Leonard said to himself. But soon the shark did not hesitate to break free from the glass to lung straight at Leonard.

Rodney hid behind a chair to witness this dark yet stupid event. Ketchup stained everywhere as he could no longer watch more.

* * *

 **Dolphins- Dawn, B, Dakota**

These trio of valued teammates traveled among the River Rapids ride. Several tubes lined up against the turning floor which deposited them one by one.

"Oh yes!" Dakota squealed. "These are my favorite types of rides!"

But before the fame monger could even get on the ride, B pulled her back.

"Hey! What gives?!"

B point to one tube which quickly popped as the dorsal fin of a small shark swam by. Dakota gasped.

"Wow, thanks," she sighed. "If you hadn't saved me, I would've became shark chow."

B gave her an 'anytime' gesture. Behind him was Dawn, who examined the waters to find a shark. Sure enough, she did, but instead of warming up to her like any other animal did, it snapped.

"Such language Mrs. Shark!"

B and Dakota exchanged confused glances, but yet shrugged.

"Aren't we supposed to find a submarine or something?" Dakota asked.

"Indeed, but that shark I just talked to was so rude!"

"Well, it doesn't matter, we just need to think of some place that is most likely to hold a submarine."

An idea popped to B's head. As Dawn and Dakota questioned where a submarine would be in, B waved at them to catch their attention. He had opened his backpack, and with luck, received a metal detector.

"Great idea B!" Dawn smiled. "A submarine is metal so we can use the metal detector to find the submarine!"

B winked to imply that she was indeed correct.

* * *

 **Confessional: Head through the stars; to buy candy bars!**

Dakota: I have to say, Dawn and B are really cool. Dawn can be creepy sometimes, but her aura-reading are amazing and what about B. That guy is smart. But Sam's better...(sighs)

* * *

Using the metal detector, the trio got a series of coins, missing phones, and just scraps of metals.

"Man, with all this stuff, they should use metal detectors at real theme parks," Dakota mumbled. Then the trio heard a loud screaming coming from behind the corner of some carnival games.

"It's Scott," Dawn said with confidence. Sure enough, she was right, it was Scott, who was being chased by a Mole Shark.

"Help!" he screamed in sudden terror. Dawn dug through her backpack and got out some bug spray.

With quick thinking, she sprayed at the Mole Shark. The shark coughed and gagged at the smell and dug away from the group.

"How did you know that was its weakness?" Scott asked, flabbergasted.

"I didn't it was just a lucky guess."

As B watched this, his metal detector immediately gone off, vibrating in his hands. Dakota noticed and yelled at the others to see.

"The metal detector is going off," Dawn said. "And that metal object is below us."

"Eh, probably just a coin or something," Dakota shrugged.

"It can't be, the metal detector is shaking very fast," Dawn replied, placing her hand on the metal detector. Scott watched all this happen and decided to dig inside his backpack. To his luck, he found a shovel and hid himself behind one of the carnival booths and began digging.

* * *

 **Confessional: Scott no scheming! Scott no scheming!**

Scott: Since the metal detector started to vibrate faster than before, my guess is that it may just be a submarine. So, my plan is to dig down to find that submarine so I can sabotage the team. If its a giant sub, then I sabotage it. If its a mini-sub, I may have just helped my team win!

Dawn: I saw what Scott was doing. He was planning on sabotaging us, so I told Dakota and B to follow him.

* * *

 **Whales- Beth, Eva, Izzy**

Beth, Eva, and Izzy spawned at a dolphin-viewing area where, since this was an abandoned park, it had no dolphins. The water was green and had been infested of underwater parasites. A seagull landed in the pool of polluted water which ended up drowning it. How'd it drown? Ask Sir Isaac Newton.

Anyway, the trio had now traveled 30 meters away from the dolphin habitat and are now quietly walking within. But of course you Total Drama fans should know that when Izzy's around, nothing gets quiet.

"Here Sharky!" Izzy called. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"Izzy, I don't think a shark will just go to you when you're just calling them," Beth said.

"Then again, she did tame a T-Rex back in the dinosaur VR," Eva whispered. "I'm just hoping she doesn't use the shark on us."

"Wow, I'm proud of you Eva," Beth smiled.

"For what?"

"For not getting into a major temper-tantrum like you always do!"

"Huh, guess those anger-management classes really paid off," Eva shrugged. Izzy soon shushed the two girls.

"I smell something," she squinted her eyes around the park. Then a small baby shark with small arms and kegs waddled around the park.

"Oh my gosh, it is so cute!" Beth squealed.

"Yet I can't help but sense something wrong," Eva grumbled. Nevertheless, Beth grabbed the baby shark and cuddled it gently.

The baby shark seemed to enjoy this and giggled.

"Aw, I guess you're mine now," Beth smiled. "Let's name you...Bart!"

Bart climbed up to Beth and licked her face several times before retreating to her grasp.

"Cool! You just tamed a shark!" Izzy excitedly giggled. "I never knew you had it in you Beth!"

"Whatever, guess it is pretty cute," Eva silently said to herself.

* * *

 **Confessional: Beth, Brady, Bertha, and Bart: Happy Family...**

Beth: I think sharks like to have me as a friend. I mean, viewers have seen me suntanning with them back at Playa.

Izzy: Maybe Bart can teach me how to become a fierce predator of the sea! That would so cool!

* * *

 **Sharks- Amy, Heather, Mike**

These bumbling trio spawned right at a teacups ride, where Mike was just blankly watching an argument between Amy and Heather.

"Out of all the people I get paired up with, it had to be these two," he grumbled. The two girls were arguing about...what else? Alejandro.

"Please, like Alejandro really likes you," Amy scoffed at Heather.

"You jealous that we kissed back in TDWT?" Heather smiled.

"Lies."

"Um, excuse me, I hate to choose sides but Heather did kiss Alejandro in TDWT," Mike confirmed. Heather smirked as Amy pouted.

"I bet Alejandro didn't like that."

"Oh no, they became a temporary couple in TDAS, and I was there to see it," Mike told Amy.

* * *

 **Confessional: Ooh...BURN!**

Amy: (groans in fury) What is Mike's problem?! Why is he siding with Heather! The witch that got a lot of people eliminated in TDI!

Mike: It's not that I like Heather or anything. It's just that Amy is a real **/censored/**! Even if Heather and Alejandro are practically the most manipulative people on TD, at least they aren't abusive to their siblings.

Heather: That was nice of Mike to side with me. Guess some people are beginning to respect me for who I am.

* * *

After several minutes of arguing, the trio began to wander amongst the park for the mini-sub.

At the same time, every team are trying to find their needed transportation. B, Dawn, and Dakota found their needed submarine as Scott tried very hard to sabotage them.

In the end, Scott had to make a run for it and ended up finding his team's mini-sub. Duncan was the first to find the pirate ship. As time flew by the surviving contestants arrived to their transport.

* * *

 **Dolphins- Beardo, Brick, Bridgette, B, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, DJ, Ella, Geoff, Gwen, Katie, Sadie, Sammy, Trent, Zoey**

Everyone had arrived to the submarine and frankly, Bridgette was impressed.

"Wow, I can't believe everyone survived and made it here," she smiled.

"Alright!" Geoff cheered. "Let's kick some shark's fin!"

That was when Bridgette frowned.

"Um, can I sit this one out?" she asked. "I cannot bring myself to kill a shark."

"But aren't those the ones that cause many deaths in a year?" Gwen asked. "Heck, I remember this story about some surfer getting her entire arm bitten off."

"True, but Bridgette is a surfer and she respects sea life, no matter how dangerous they are," Dawn explained.

"I do not really want to kill a shark," Ella whimpered. "In fact, I find them heavily mistaken."

"And we cause more damage to them," Brick said. Everyone began to gag over his disgusting aroma.

"Not to be mean or anything but you gotta get some perfume," Trent covered his nose.

Zoey backed away to Sammy. The Indie gasped at the sight of the good twin.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" she asked.

"Sierra and Alejandro did," Sammy replied with a sigh. "She thought I killed Cody but he actually sacrificed himself to be killed by Alejandro, and he was just attacking me for laughs."

"That's terrible!" Dakota gasped, overhearing their conversation. "That may prove that Amy did plot to make Cody sad!"

"Um, duh!" Sammy rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **Confessional: Wasn't it obvious...**

Sammy: I still don't get how people can't even tell us apart.

Zoey: Wow, I never thought Alejandro would be that abusive. Guess it looks as if he's not going to even survive the next elimination when his team loses.

* * *

The team boarded to submarine and with feisty technology skills, B was able to gain control on the vehicle. Beardo took charge on examining the radar as Geoff peeked out the window, admiring all of the wonderful VR sea-life.

"Dudes, this is so awesome!" Geoff smiled in glee.

"You got that right Geoff," DJ replied. He smiled as most of the fish minded their own business. That is, until a shark with yellow stripes emerged. DJ screamed at the sudden appearance and hid behind Trent.

"Um, calm down DJ, I think that shark might be nice," Trent assured the kind-hearted jock.

The shark, sensing a great amount of fear, snarled and bumped into the submarine, infusing electricity to the panels. The submarine started to shake as Beardo alerted the others with his siren. B was immediately shock profusely by the shark's electricity and with no warning, he collapsed.

"I love you Katie!" Sadie cried as she held tightly to her BFF.

"I want my mama!" DJ cried in terror.

Then soon, the shaking stopped as the shark left. Everything turned dark as the machines were now unable to control.

"Oh great, that shark blew a fuse," Courtney groaned.

"And the only person who could fix something like was B, and he's long dead!" Dawn told her teammates as she examined B's lifeless bodies. Geoff twiddled his fingers around until he finally spoke up.

"Actually, I may know a bit about robotics," he admitted. "I used to be in this awesome robotics program."

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Gwen tapped her foot, impatiently. "Get moving!"

* * *

 **Whales- Beth, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Izzy, Jasmine, Jo, Lindsay, Owen, Noah, Sky, Tyler**

"So are you telling me, that we lost our team leader?!" Duncan furiously asked.

"Actually, he brought it upon himself," Noah replied.

"Can it Mr. Sarcastic!" Duncan furiously snapped, not long before returning to a sigh. "Well, guess it looks like I'm your new leader. So whatever I say, goes!"

"Pfft, you're not the boss of me," Eva and Jo both said in unison.

"Fine, everyone besides Eva and Jo well have to follow me, because those two will be the ones most likely to get killed!"

"You wanna bet punk?" Eva snarled, pulling the punk closer to her.

"Um, Eva, calm yourself!" Beth placed her hand on her shoulder.

Bart immediately looked at her with puppy-eyes and licked her face. Eva couldn't help but smile.

"Fine."

Everyone was shocked at Eva's sudden change of spirit.

"Whoa, I _really_ got to lay off the beans!" Owen gasped.

"Yes, you should," Noah jokingly replied.

"Um, Eva?" Ezekiel asked. "You okay, eh?"

"Shut it guys, don't be surprised by my sudden change," Eva scoffed. "Now are we getting on this boat or what?"

* * *

 **Confessional: Row, row, row, your boat gently down the stream...**

Tyler: Please tell me that it was just a dream! (stammers and faints)

Noah: It's official, pigs are learning how to fly, Owen is no longer passing gas, and the zombie apocalypse has finally begun! (Shawn barges in)

Shawn: ZOMBIES?!

Eva: I don't get why people are just so surprised that I am now learning how to be gentle. I mean, I told everyone about me going to anger-management classes.

* * *

The team boarded the ship as it sailed. But as it drifted deeper into the watery horizon, Harold started puking in a bucket.

"Harold, you okay?" Jasmine asked. Harold lifted his green putrid face at Jasmine.

"I get seasick very often. It only happens when I'm sailing on a ship. A rowboat and motorboat won't affect me, but cruises and boats like these do."

Soon, he began to puke into his bucket again. Tyler was on top of the ship, using binoculars he had conveniently found his backpack, to spot any signs. Noah took a short nap by the stairs as Owen sang a sea shanty.

Izzy was painting faces on the cannonballs below the deck as Beth played with Bart.

Lindsay was suntanning on a bench and then noticed a dark shadow gloom over.

"Hey, look at those dark clouds," she pointed.

"Well, guess this is where the extreme weather conditions is brought in," Duncan murmured to himself. He squinted a little bit closer and gasped. "Everyone! Down below! Now!"

Noah had woken up from his sleep and immediately spotted a giant tornado heading their way. He raced his way below along with Owen. Duncan stayed out to find anyone left behind and spotted Tyler, climbing down from his sail post.

"Tyler, get down here!"

The jock struggled until finally a shark carried by the wind snatched him. Ketchup sprayed all over Duncan. He immediately headed down below where all of his other teammates were.

"From the looks of it, this has gotta be the Sharkicane," Noah commented.

"It's okay Bart, I'll protect you," Beth hugged her baby shark closer to her chest. That was when Owen let out a fart as his fellow teammates gagged.

* * *

 **Sharks- Alejandro, Amy, Cameron, Dave, Heather, Lightning, Mike, Max, Rodney, Sam, Scott, Shawn**

Meanwhile, with the perilous battle between shark weather and the Whales, the Sharks got into their mini-sub and headed forth to the lost ruined city of Atlantis.

"Alright, we're kicking some sharks' butt!" Sam cheered.

"Careful not to beat Scott on Fang's naughty list," Mike joked. He and Cameron shared a friendly laugh, but Scott wasn't amused.

"Haha, that was so funny I forgot how to laugh," Scott rolled his eyes.

"You did?" Lightning asked. "Here, let me teach you!"

As Lightning taught Scott how to laugh again (not getting Scott's sarcasm), Heather glared at Amy who flirted with Alejandro.

"True, I did beat up Samey so much, then I let Sierra take the job," Alejandro smirked.

"Nice," Amy giggled. Unable to stand the jealousy she was overcoming, Heather marched to the two and pulled Alejandro away.

"What do you think you are doing?" Heather cringed.

"Relax, I am not falling for Amy. Yet, I do like the fact you are suffering from jealousy."

"I am not jealous!"

"Do not lie. I can see it right through your blushing face," Alejandro smirked. Heather immediately kicked the Spaniard in the groin and stomped away. He gripped his kiwis and managed to hold the pain.

"Yep, she likes me," Alejandro concluded.

* * *

 **Confessional: She likes you...she likes you not...**

Alejandro: I have to say, two girls falling for me is perfect. I can manipulate them into doing my every needs. Ha! I wish! Heather is too smart to be fooled and Amy may notice it a lot faster than I would interpret. Yet, even after this, I may still be on the chopping block.

Amy: If Heather thinks she can just steal Alejandro away from me, she has another thing coming! Soon, he will be all mine! As well as the cash prize.

Heather: Pfft. As if I'm falling for that jerk! (begins to blush) His hot, tanned, butt can kiss me- um I mean, -him goodbye!

* * *

The mini-sub descended further amongst the ocean until the ruins of bricks were seen. Then, two sharks with arms and legs swam up to the mini-sub and attacked it. Everyone screamed as Mike fell onto the controls.

Hitting his head, he gasped and reverted to Chester.

"Darn futuristic metal!" he complained.

The mini-sub began to turn which caused the team members to lose their balance. Cameron lost his footing and collapsed through the mini-sub's window and let out sea water within the sub. Scott gripped onto a chair connected to a control panel, avoiding the sharks.

Cameron struggled to swim until he was then carried down underwater. Ketchup began to spread within the water. Soon, Chester also began to lose his gripping but was saved by Rodney.

"I command you to stop!" Max yelled at a mutant shark. "I will be your future-AGH!"

The shark jumped high enough to rip off the evil wannabe's pants, revealing purple boxers underneath.

"Give those back!" he yelled, diving into the ocean. Amy slapped her forehead after noticing the puddle of ketchup emerging.

* * *

 **Dolphins- Beardo, Brick, Bridgette, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, DJ, Ella, Geoff, Gwen, Katie, Sadie, Sammy, Trent, Zoey**

Geoff had finally finished fixing the submarine and was proud to see the power turn on. The team cheered as Bridgette gave her boyfriend a long tender kiss.

"Alright dudes, let's find this Megalodon thing and win the game!" Geoff cheered.

"Actually, we just need to do the last part," DJ pointed out. The team gathered together and saw a giant 60-feet long shark devouring the Electric Shark from earlier.

"Okay, how the heck do we kill this thing?!" Courtney asked.

"You know, I am now willing to defeat Megalodon," Bridgette stammered. "Just look at that thing!"

"Well, how do we defeat it?" Trent asked.

"It's suicide to go out there, we just need a bomb!" Brick announced, making everyone gag.

"I think we have a missile option here somewhere," Sammy told them. She went behind the control panels and found the launch button. She pressed it and out came a giant missile launching at Megalodon. It was a perfect hit, but the Megalodon did not like this.

With a deafening roar, it swam and made a dent in the left side of the submarine. Smalls holes splashing out water began to leak the submarine.

"Oh **/censored/**!" Gwen gasped. "What do we do!"

"Quick!" Courtney yelled. "The scuba gear!"

"But won't it be suicidal?" Brick asked.

"The only thing suicidal is sitting here to drown!"

The Megalodon circled around the submarine and made another dent on the right side. More water began pouring as the teams tried to put on their scuba gear. After placing them on, the team members one by one left the sinking submarine.

"Alright!" Geoff cheered through his scuba gear. "We made it out!"

"But where's Megalodon?" Brick asked.

The team looked around and then heard a deafening roar. Everyone looked to see Courtney snatched away by the 60-foot long shark.

"You know, we should've stayed in the submarine with our scuba gears on instead," Sammy gulped.

Megalodon charged towards the team. Each member screamed and swam in different paths. Brick hid behind the submarine and noticed another missile attached to the submarine's side.

* * *

 **Confessional: Idea! DING DING DING!**

Brick: Seeing that missile gave me a plan. I need to lure the Megalodon at the missile and then launch it. That way, we would be able to defeat the shark.

* * *

As Brick thought about his plan, he gestured Beardo to come forward. The cadet quickly explained his plan and Beardo was off into the submarine.

Meanwhile, DJ struggled to avoid the giant shark until he was swallowed in one bite. Ella was next as she stayed still and was eaten whole.

Beardo got himself into the submarine and was at the control panel in minutes. Brick smiled and whistled for Megalodon to come.

The giant shark immediately charged with its mouth wide open.

"Now!" Brick yelled. Beardo pressed the launch button which launched the missile straight into the Megalodon, blowing it up into small ketchup-stained rubber skin.

The team all cheered in victory and were immediately teleported away...

* * *

 **Whales- Beth, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Izzy, Jasmine, Jo, Lindsay, Owen, Noah, Sky**

The Sharkicane grew more fierce by the second. Sharks caught amongst the weather flew and managed bite off some of the wooden planks.

Ezekiel fired some cannonballs towards the sharks, but was too slow to actually hit one.

"Agh!" Izzy screamed. "Don't fire the balls! Fire me!"

The red-head climbed within the cannon and was shot out by Ezekiel, who really had no more ideas left. Izzy was shot far, as she grabbed a shark and started to punch it. Owen smiled in admiration.

"Isn't she the best?" Owen asked.

"Ooh, what a hottie," Noah sarcastically replied. The ship then started to turn and soon Noah lost his footing and slipped onto the deck's cannon. Gripping it tightly, he sighed until Owen charged.

"Don't worry little buddy!" Owen yelled. "I'll protect you!"

Instead of helping Noah, he broke the wooden planks stabilizing the cannon which caused both of them to drop into the rapid waters. The two popped out of the water both gasping for breath.

"I hate you," Noah glared at his overweight friend.

"Aw, you don't mean that, do you buddy?" Owen asked. Noah could only just roll his eyes until two sharks emerged. "Yikes! Two sharks!"

"Um correction, a doubled-headed shark," Noah glumly said as the shark revealed the rest of its body. The two heads were linked to the body and the two growled and dragged Owen and Noah underwater.

"Oh **/censored/** , I hate to be there now," Jo mumbled after noticing Owen and Noah's death. She peeked back to see a shark flying towards her. Immediately, she is snatched up and swallowed.

"This is unfair!" Duncan shouted. He saw Eva punch the sharks flying towards her, Beth hiding and nursing Bart at the same time, and Jasmine throwing barrels at a shark fused with an octopus.

The Sharktopus grabbed Jasmine by the foot and tried to drag her but its tentacle was then chopped off by Sky. The waves pushed the ship father into the Sharkicane. Duncan, still trying to avoid being eaten, noticed a portal and gestured Beth to follow.

The other surviving teammates noticed and followed. They immediately swam for their lives and were all teleported away from this dark VR world...

* * *

 **Sharks- Alejandro, Amy, Dave, Heather, Lightning, Mike, Rodney, Sam, Scott, Shawn**

The Sharks managed to escape their mini-sub and have now made it to Fang's base where they were greeted by two mutant sharks with staffs in their hands. Behind them were other fierce mutant sharks, all of different shapes and sizes.

"Um, is this real life," Scott whimpered, before fainting.

"Oh great, this guy is useless," Heather rolled her eyes as she kicked the unconscious Scott. The team looked to see Fang give them a demeaning smile. He pointed at them and the sharks attacked.

"Time to put my zombie-killing skills to the test!" Shawn said. He found a harpoon in his backpack and launched it at the sharks, but since this show is also for kids, we decided to not go into extreme detail.

Lightning was the one who protected Scott as Sam used his gaming skills to help make his way to Fang.

"It's just like that one level from Super Pablo Bros," he told himself. He dodged the sharks making their way to him and attacked Fang. But however, Fang was able to knock him down on the ground.

Meanwhile, Lightning used Scott as a shield after receiving several punches to the face. Because of this, Scott was now lifeless.

* * *

 **Confessional: What will Scott say?**

Scott: Well now thanks to Lightning, I lost my chance at immunity because of him sacrificing me to these fish freaks!

Lightning: It ain't my fault Scott fainted. In my school, we focus on making sacrifices to win the champions!

* * *

Sam had now failed to have beaten Fang and was dead on the floor. Fang smiled in satisfaction until Rodney accidentally knocked him out while trying to defend himself.

"Oh whoops, sorry Fang," Rodney gave a toothless grin. He then backed up into a chair which was easily knocked off and fell onto another shark.

"Svetlana to the rescue!" yelled Svetlana, who made a leap into the air to save Dave from nearly getting attacked by a mutant shark from behind.

"Wow, thanks Mikes," he smiled with gratitude. "Say, where did you learn to do that?"

"Do what?" Mike gasped after reverting back to his normal self. Then a roar alerted everyone. Fang seethed after noticing everything was happening and pressed a button in his control panel. A red alarm rang throughout the base as mutant sharks evacuated.

"I'm may not be a genius, but I think Fang just pressed the self-destruct button," Dave blinked. Everyone gasped and ran as flames emerged from the base, engulfing Fang into it. As they ran, Lightning, Mike, Shawn, and Amy all dove into the water as the others attempted to catch up.

Soon, flames bursted out and caused a giant explosion that teleported everyone away from the base.

* * *

Outside the VR world, everyone were waiting for Chris to announce who won after the teams evacuated the VR world. Beth continued to nurse Bart, who caused many people to get confused.

"Wait, how did the shark get out of the VR machine?" Trent asked.

"I don't know, but I don't really care," Beth replied. "Bart is like my baby!"

Chris finally spoke up after hearing this.

"Well, I kinda enjoyed the dinosaur one better," Chris told them. "This one was kinda cheesy to me. But nevertheless, it's great to say that the Dolphins win this one with 12 surviving members!"

The Dolphins cheered as the other two teams looked nervous. They really didn't want to be the losing team.

"And our losing team is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The Sharks, with survivors: Lightning, Mike, Shawn, and Amy!" Chris announced as the Sharks groaned. "Ironic since this challenge was about sharks. Also, the Dolphins all get to enjoy a Japanese cuisine made by Edison! The survivors of the Whales will also go, as well as the survivors of the Sharks, who will also avoid elimination."

The people who got to enjoy the cuisine cheered and left to prepare themselves for the night's elimination ceremony, along with the team on the chopping block.

Everyone else left in either triumph or relief. Cody was then stopped by Sammy, who immediately hugged him.

"Thank you, for saving me from Alejandro in the challenge," she smiled.

"Your welcome," Cody grinned. "So that means Alejandro kissed you?"

"No, he never intended to, it was all planned by my sister."

"That **/censored/**! I knew something was fishy about that incident!"

"Let's just forget about it."

The two, now back to being each other's love interests, walked alongside each other. But what they didn't know was an angry Sierra watching them from behind.

* * *

 **Confessional: Someone's getting even more jelly...**

Sierra: Why. That Cody-stealer! She must've given him a love potion! Oh, I'll make her pay! (evil laugh...then stops) Woah. What was that?

Cody: I'm just glad that Sammy wasn't the one who kissed Alejandro. And now that I have finally learned the truth, it's time to give Amy the karma she deserves!

Harold: It looks like I managed to survive the day without my luscious Leshawna. I'm bringing the money back to you my Chocolate Princess!

* * *

At the Campfire Ceremony, everyone grinned. This creeped Chris and the interns, mainly because it was very disturbing.

"Ugh, can you guys please stop grinning!" Chris complained.

"But we don't want to stop, we want to see Alejandro's butt get kicked off!" Zoey told the host. Everyone else agreed and smiled.

Then the voters returned, each one (except Amy) returning smirks to Alejandro.

"Good luck at escaping the votes, you'll need it," Scott smiled. Alejandro groaned.

The Sharks all took their seats and were pretty confident with the votes. The only person not confident was of course, poor Alejandro.

"Alright, as you know, blue ones represent no votes, orange are for those who have votes, and red ones are given to the loser," Chris explained, while holding his tray of colored marshmallows.

"Our first four blue ones goes to survivors: Amy, Mike, Lightning and Shawn. The next set of blues are for Dave, Rodney, Cameron, Sierra, Max, Leonard, Sam and Sugar."

Heather, Scott and Alejandro were the only three left. Heather was looking confident as Scott merely smirked at Alejandro, who sighed.

"Well, I have to say, it is kinda ironic that the three antagonists of a season are now the three contestants ready to get eliminated," Chris smiled. "But this first orange one goes to Heather."

Heather got up from her seat and violently took her marshmallow. She smiled in triumph as she walked ago the Peanut Gallery.

"Scott and Alejandro, the two schemers that made it far, one of you is going home, and I'm going to say that person is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Al-"

"Wait!" someone yelled from the Peanut Gallery. Everyone turned to see Dakota, who had a tear sliding down her face.

"What?" Chris glared.

"I want to quit the game," Dakota cried. Everyone gasped in horror.

"Dakota, why?" Sam asked. "This could be our only chance to take down Alejandro, and I cannot go on without you!"

"I'm sorry Sam! But with all this hate, how can I continue?!" Dakota sobbed. She handed him the phone she was staring at during the elimination.

Sam gasped in horror and shock.

"I'm sorry Sam, but I have to be eliminated if that's what people want!"

Dakota prepared to board the Shark of Loserdom, but before she could do so, she saw a group of contestants come her way.

"Dakota, if you want to leave, then first give me a proper farewell," Sam told her. He leaned in and gave her a pleasant kiss.

"You didn't have to do this," Zoey murmured. "You didn't have to trust those haters."

"You don't understand Zoey, they wrote some harsh things," Dakota whimpered. She waved the people who came to give her farewell and left the island on the Shark.

Sam whimpered and ran away to his dorm. Everyone joined him as they sighed. Alejandro was still in this.

Speaking of the Spaniard, he smirked in triumph as Amy came to hug him.

"I'm so glad you survived another elimination!" she cheered. "Two in a row! You got to lend me your secret."

"Let's just say, I've got a great companion by my side," the Spaniard smirked as a figure was watching with a gleaming dark smile.

* * *

 **Confessional: Definitely not a dog...**

Izzy: Something about these eliminations seems mystifying. And Izzy's going to find out!

Zoey: How does Alejandro keep on escaping elimination?! Did Chris do this? Ugh, I will defeat that lousy Latino, mark my words!

?: Alejandro has to repay me sooner or later. After all, I helped him escape twice. (holds up a phone) It was simple. Just text some bad things about Dakota and bam! Drama! (maniacally laughs)

* * *

 **Dude, can he be my drama-making intern! This dude is just so dramatic!**

 **So, will Izzy find out who the mysterious person is?**

 **How will Sam compete now that Dakota is gone?**

 **And more importantly, when will Cody choose his girlfriend?!**

 **Find out, next time, on...**

 **TOTAL**

 **DRAMA**

 **SUPREME!**

* * *

 **Voting Confessional:**

Alejandro: I am both confident and nervous about my chances. He might save me, but then again, he might turn on me. Still, I vote Scott. He's been nothing but a huge pain.

Amy: My vote goes to Heather. I have suspicions that she may be stealing Alejandro from me.

Cameron: Definitely Alejandro. He crushed Cody's heart. Little act of revenge.

Dave: It's pretty obvious who I would vote for. I mean, he is the most devious character on TD history.

Heather: Scott or Alejandro...who to pick?

Leonard: I vote Alejandro. May the wizards cast their dark spells on him.

Lightning: My vote goes to that sha-witch Heather. I still remember what happened on TDRI.

Max: I choose Scott. Since now that he is in my other alliance, I guess I should vote for who he voted for.

Mike: Um, I choose Alejandro. Particularly because he kissed Sammy and broke Cody. Plus, Zoey seems to have it all out on him.

Owen: Alejandro. Tyler told me how he tried to kill Sammy and ended up killing Cody. And as I always say, "No one hurts my little buddy!"

Rodney: I choose Alejandro. He treats women as if they're like objects. I hate that! To me, women are like art. (sighs dreamily)

Sam: Of course Alejandro. Besides Amy, who wouldn't vote for him?

Scott: This is his downfall. Goodbye Al.

Shawn: My vote goes to Scott. He's no good in a zombie apocalypse. They always go after the farmers first!

Sierra: I choose Alejandro. He was also the one who broke my poor Cody-kins heart!

Sugar: I don't care who goes unless that wizard breaks up with Tammy! She stole my wizard! (growls)

Zoey: Alejandro needs to go. He hurt so many people!

* * *

 **Vote Count:**

Alejandro- Scott (doesn't count)

Amy- Heather (doesn't count)

Cameron- Alejandro (doesn't count)

Dave- Alejandro (doesn't count)

Heather- Scott (doesn't count)

Leonard- Alejandro (doesn't count)

Lightning- Heather (doesn't count)

Max- Scott (doesn't count)

Mike- Alejandro (doesn't count)

Owen- Alejandro (doesn't count)

Rodney- Alejandro (doesn't count)

Sam- Alejandro (doesn't count)

Scott- Alejandro (doesn't count)

Shawn- Scott (doesn't count)

Sierra- Alejandro (doesn't count)

Sugar- Alejandro (doesn't count)

Zoey- Alejandro (doesn't count)

* * *

Alejandro- 11 (doesn't count)

Scott- 4 (doesn't count)

Heather- 2 (doesn't count)

Voted Off: Topher, Anne Maria, Staci, Scarlett, Leshawna, Dakota

* * *

 **I am finally done with the 8th chapter! I am sorry for the long wait as I was too caught up on watching RR and I don't have my SIM Card installed for the IPad so that I can type on it wherever I go. Nevertheless, I made it through.**

 **Dakota leaves us as the 6th contestant eliminated, placing in 46th. I planned this because she had no more storyline that I can enter. So please give lots of gratitude for her. She's gonna need it.**

 **Next time: The second Aftermath hosted by Topher and Blaineley!**


	9. Chapter 9: Aftermath II: Major Changes

**Chapter 9- Aftermath II: Major Changes**

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own Total Drama in any way possible. This show belongs to Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Fresh, and others that are associated with the show. That's all I have to say in the disclaimer.

Note- As you know, the last Aftermath I wrote was short, so this time I'll try to make it longer. That's hope for you.

As always, the tallies of Cody's future girlfriend is kept safely in my mind. And without further notice...on with this Canadian show!

* * *

 **Day 6.5- The Second Aftermath**

* * *

Scarlett- Took the placing of 48th because of her aggressive rage that caused the terror of many. Little does she know that it was all planned by the mysterious person responsible for Anne Maria's elimination.

* * *

Leshawna- Took the placing of 47th because of this mysterious concussion she received to the head. The contestants don't know what caused it. They theorize that the branch that hit her fell from a tree to hit her. But it was actually the mysterious person who did this.

* * *

Dakota- Placed 46th due to quitting. She became the mysterious person's fourth victim since her result to quit was from that person him/her self. The person criticized the fame-monger that left her no choice but to leave the game. What was written was pretty harsh, I mean. Wow...

* * *

(intro cue)

* * *

The crowd cheered as the second Aftermath began. A host and a hostess sat on the sofa, ready for the show to start.

Topher was the host who smiled at the audience with his cheesy grin that all hosts would bare.

Blaineley was the hostess who didn't look too thrilled to co-hosting with her least favorable person.

"Good morning Canada!" Topher greeted. "It's me, Topher and my co-host Blaineley, coming to you live right here at the Jailhouse of Loserdom!"

"And as you just saw in the intro, we have made a few changes to the show that isn't what I prefer," Blaineley sighed.

"Blaineley's been a downer ever since I got the job hosting the show. I think she's just jealous that I'm a better host than her!"

Everyone in the crowd cheered, implying that they too thought Topher was a better host. Blaineley silently seethed.

"Well, before things start to get ugly," Blaineley paused as she tried to refrain herself from choking Topher. "Let's introduce last time's guest that lost their chance at one million dollars: Anne Maria and Staci!"

A spotlight shined into the faces of Anne Maria and Staci. Anne Maria sprayed her hair as Staci waved to the audience. Everyone applauded to see the guests on the Aftermath's Peanut Gallery.

"Anyway, speaking of changes, we decided to show you some things we've added and some things we have deleted," Topher stood up from the sofa. "For one, by consideration of the Canadian Safety Force, not sure if that's a real agency, we got rid of Truth or Hammer, Anvil, and Electric Chair."

"We only got rid of it because some clumsy intern got injured by those things," Blaineley explained.

A TV pulled down to show the audience a clip of what happened:

* * *

 _A man who wore a green cap and gray clothing brushed the floor. He peeked back and quickly pulled out something from his pocket and hid it under the interview sofa._

 _Immediately he was nearly hit by an anvil, knocked straight into the electric by the hammer and was then electrocuted._

* * *

Everyone gasped but however, something questioned Anne Maria.

"What was it that he hid under the sofa?"

"I don't know. I didn't really want to risk getting hit by that hammer," Topher replied.

"Are you telling me that the hammer's not removed?!" Blaineley gasped.

"Add the word 'yet' at the end and then my answer would be, 'yes'."

Immediately, the sounds of girlish screams erupted as Leon and Edison came crashing down while clinging onto the Hammer that was finally removed.

Everyone from the audience gasped and murmured.

"Now we removed it," Topher smiled. "And also, we can see what the man placed under the sofa."

Albert, as if on cue, arrived at lifted the sofa cushion to reveal a small box. Blaineley snatched the box and found a ring and a note.

"What's that?" Anne Maria asked by the Peanut Gallery. Blaineley also noticed a note.

"To my sweet sunshine, Blaineley," the hostess read. She gasped and blushed. Then she continued. "I love you with all my heart and I hope you continue your job as hostess. From your secret admirer."

The crowd immediately awed over the sight of Blaineley who was red as a tomato.

"Well, looks like hags like Blaineley also find love once in awhile," Topher joked. His co-host did not look up to glare at him.

She merely stared at the note for a long matter of time.

"Okay, we've got to get her out of the way," Topher concluded. Leon and Edison, who had recovered from the Hammer incident, pushed the dazed Blaineley.

"Now on with the show! Let's shake things up by introducing our first prisoner. I'll also be explaining some of the new antics we have planned in the interviews. Anyway, our guest was one of the geeky girls of TD, that immediately went commando Overkill mode! Give it up for Scarlett!"

Everyone applauded as Scarlett walked on the stage, wearing her original attire and got new glasses.

"How are you doing Scarlett?"

"Rather wonderful. It stinks that I got voted off, but hey, I'm trying to keep calm."

Anne Maria armed her hairspray down. She was possibly going to weaponize Scarlett as soon as she got into her rage.

"Whoa was that a change or what?" Topher told the audience. "Seriously, I thought you would go all rage-attack on us or something."

"That's what everyone thinks. But then, I learned that's what got me kicked off the show."

"So, did you learn who planned your elimination?"

"Why, yes, it was that **/censored/ /another censored/** mysterious person! Excuse me for my language."

"Your excused!" someone yelled from the audience. Everyone laughed as Steven walked in.

"Um, Topher, one of the new updates are ready," the intern informed the host.

"Great! Now, speaking of the mysterious person, we dedicated some montages of this mysterious drama-maker and other creepy things that have happened back at the island by collecting footages the cameras back at Wawankwa caught. It's time for 'Lost Footages'!"

* * *

 _The first footage revealed the woods where a dark figure walked amongst inside. It noticed the camera and ran away._

 _The next footage showed a caped figure near the VR machine, pressing a button. He snook away and a distorted chuckle can be heard._

 _The third footage revealed Chef taking a shower and singing a weird song._

* * *

The footages were censored by Topher, who looked pretty embarrassed.

"Please tell the producers to censor that one clip," he murmured.

"But why?" Staci asked. "My great, great grandfather invented cameras just for the showers."

"Just for the showers?" Anne Maria repeated. "Man, your grandpa was a real **/censored/**."

"Please Anne Maria, think of the children watching this," Scarlett said.

"Wait, children watches these shows?" Topher asked. Scarlett, Albert and Steven blankly stared at him. Steven then pressed a button which revealed a webcam.

"Hi guys!" a twelve year old girl smiled from the camera.

"Hey Tina," Steven smiled. "How are you?"

"Good. And I just wanted to ask my favorite contestant Scarlett, how come you turned evil in TDPI. I mean, you didn't really show any signs of antagonism until the episode you got eliminated in."

"Good question my loyal viewer. You see, I guess it was because of Max. I mean, he annoyed so badly that it just drove me nuts. I decided to threaten Chris to hand over the money so I can finally leave from the show."

"Then, how come you raged when your glasses got broken? I mean, they're just glasses," Topher asked.

"Not just any glasses!" Scarlett glared. "They belonged to my grandmother who recently passed away shortly after TDPI."

"Aw, I'm so sorry," Tina sniffed. Steven quickly shut the webcam before the audience could hear her cry.

"Jeez, we had no idea," Steven said.

"It was my fault anyway, I shouldn't have left my glasses out of sight," Scarlett sniffed.

"Hey, um, there there," Topher winced as he tried to calm Scarlett down. "You know what can cheer her up? The new and improved, 'That's Gonna Leave a Mark!'!"

The audience cheered and clapped. A screen pulled up as it began playing a montage of embarrassing yet funny clips of the campers getting injured.

* * *

 _The first clip showed Leon accidentally sliding on barf in Canada's Got Grossed Out. He ended up sliding off the stage as his mop dropped right onto Chris._

"Two marks left for the price of one!"

 _The next clip showed Scarlett raging at Noah in Return to Boney Island. She threw him onto the boat control systems which immediately electrocuted him._

"How shocking is that?"

 _The third clip showed Cody punching Alejandro in Canada's Got Grossed Out. After getting punched, Alejandro immediately fell onto a couple of mousetraps which was there for some reason._

"Is Alejandro immune to pain? I didn't hear him squeak!"

 _The final clip showed the Phantom launching out in The Return of Hide-and-Seek. The Phantom launched out and pushed Ezekiel off the treehouse and into a cannon which quickly launched Ezekiel into a nearby tree._

"Ooh, and that's gonna leave a mark!"

* * *

Topher laughed as Anne Maria and Staci shook their heads, disapproving of his puns. Scarlett sighed.

"Next time, don't add your puns to these montages," she commented.

"You're just jealous that I can make better puns than you!" Topher said. "Now that we are done with your interview, time to introduce our next prisoner."

"I'm back!" a fully recovered Blaineley spoke.

"Oh great, the hag's back," Topher grumbled. "Anyway, before we meet our prisoner, take a look."

The screen returned with footages of Leshawna's participations from earlier seasons and TDS,

"Leshawna was a worthy competitor on TDI. She fought hard against Heather, started a relationship with Harold, and was eliminated in a twist from Chris," Blaineley explained.

"Then in TDA, she was amongst those who qualified and she did decent...until she was faced with treason from her own teammates. Trust issues left her walking off the second season with no million," Topher continued.

"She once again returned, but this time, in TDWT, where she was amongst those who fell for Alejandro's charms and got eliminated because of him," Blaineley hosted.

"But what about TDS? Well, she served as another one of Mr. Mysterious's victims and got booted off the show because of an injury," Topher finished off.

"Our guest trapped Heather in the freezer, caught the eye of Harold, and was basically the mother of her personal dorm, Leshawna!"

Leshawna arrived onto the stage with a white cloth around her head. The audience cheered loudly as the sister waved.

"Hi everybody! How you doing Topher," Leshawna greeted. "Blaineley."

"We're doing fine. So, how's your head?" Topher asked.

"Pretty stable. Luckily I didn't go brain dead like Lindsay, no offense Tyler."

"Did you ever find out who did this to you?" Topher asked.

"You bet I did. And when he comes onto this stage, I'll whoop him hard!"

"You and me both," Anne Maria nodded.

"So Leshawna, do you think Harold, your one and only special one, will make it far this season?" Blaineley asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I think he's going to make it far. That man has full of surprises."

"And mad skills. But sometimes, they may fall apart," Topher said.

"What do you mean by that?"

Leshawna looked offended, considering Harold was her love.

"Let's just find out in this new addition I like to call, 'What You Never Knew'. Clips of details of a camper that only hardcore fans like Sierra would know."

A screen showed a montage of never-before-seen clips of Harold.

* * *

 _The first clip showed Harold sleeping. He grasped a little alien doll as he giggled and snorted._

"Being a Space Wars he is, he got himself a little alien doll. Now for those who don't know what's Space Wars, wouldn't care less. But those who do know, Harold likes to sleep with a Bar Bar Jinx plushy doll. Dude, Bar Bar Jinx is the worst character in the Space Wars franchise man!"

 _The next clip showed a young six-year old Harold without glasses, practicing with his first num-yos. Eventually they got caught into a car._

"We all know Harold likes to play with his num-yos, but did you know that his first num-yos was actually the result of him getting his glasses? No, seriously, the num-yos caught onto the car which leaked gas into his eyes."

 _The final clip showed Harold picking his nose as he watched TV._

"Everyone picked their noses when they were young. Harold did it nonstop until today because of some cartoon character that picked their nose until they grew up. Let this be known that the cartoon character was his favorite."

* * *

The audience gasped at Topher. They were shocked as to why he revealed a camper's most darkest secrets.

"Dude, not cool," Albert shook his head.

"Did you just show me some of the secrets he've been hiding?" Leshawna asked angrily. "Look, the alien doll and the picking nose habit was hilarious, but you just revealed to me why Harold got his glasses!"

"We thought you should've known," Topher whimpered. "I mean, Harold was hiding a lot from you."

"Man, you're worse than what Geoff was in TDA," Leshawna growled. "Your first team had a right to eliminate you first!"

"And leave Blaineley hosting?!"

"Whatever, just don't make the mistake of becoming the next Chris!" she warned. Then she stopped. "Oh wait scratch that."

"Anyway, since Topher blew his chances of interviewing you, I will be asking the questions," Blaineley glared. "So Leshawna, who are you rooting for right now in TDS?"

"Of course I'm rooting for Harold, and Tyler too, that fool needs all the help he can get if he wants to survive Lightning."

Blaineley pressed her finger onto the small earphone and looked surprised.

"What's this? A never-before-seen clip!" she exclaimed. The screen pulled down as it viewed Lightning digging in Tyler's suitcase.

* * *

 _Lightning kept on digging in Tyler's suitcase until he finally retrieved a picture of Lindsay._

 _"There it is. Sha-wow! She is sha-hot! Like me!" Lightning said to himself. "I wish she didn't have to date that loser Tyler! She should be with me, so we can **/the following has been censored due to us not wanting to spoil the little kids that maybe watching this's mind/**_

* * *

The audience gasped at how shocking this was.

"Lightning had a crush on Lindsay the whole time?" Topher asked. "And he wanted to do some awkward teenage things to her?!"

"That's disgusting," Steven mumbled.

"I'm so confused," Leon shook his head.

"Boy, looks like Tyler would've been so mad if he saw this," Leshawna said.

"No kidding," Anne Marka agreed. "Who would want someone to do awkward thing on his/her special ones."

"Speaking of special ones, Blaineley, did you ever find out who was your mysterious fan?" Topher asked.

"Sadly no," Blaineley sighed. "Shame, I was going to give that person a kiss."

Awkward silence filled the air as if Blaineley was waiting for someone to run up stage to claim the kiss.

"Anyway, now that we had fun with Leshawna, let's introduce our next guest but first," the screen showed montages of Dakota during her time in TDRI and TDS. As it played, Leshawna walked to the Peanut Gallery.

"Dakota was one of those people that loved popularity and would do anything to get camera time, even if it meant going back at the island as Chris's intern," Blaineley explained.

"But before that, she caught the eye of geeky gamer Sam and the two started a click as Sam was the only person to ask Dakota for fashion advice," Topher continued.

"After being brought back to the game, Dakota was the next one voted off but didn't mind it because of her newfound relationship with Sam. In TDS however, she had a shameful elimination after the mysterious person struck again to get her to quit."

"Our guest is rich, popular, and has her own entourage, it's Dakota!" Topher introduced as Dakota walked onto the stage.

"Hi viewers of Total Drama Aftermath!" Dakota waved. "It's me, Dakota Milton!"

"Dakota, knowing your personality, are you thinking about being the next TD Aftermath hostess?" Blaineley asked.

"That does sound nice, so yeah, I will."

"Good, because someone has to replace Topher here."

"Hey!" Topher glared. "I got this job fair and square!"

"Just because Chris did not want you to steal my job."

"Not meaning to interrupt or anything, but aren't you supposed to interview Dakota?" Leshawna asked from the sidelines.

"Right," Blaineley realized. "But before we start this, let's say hello to webcam guest Dwayne Jr.!"

Webcam revealed a small blonde boy, somewhat thirteen, who looked a lot like that one pop star that shall not be named in my story.

"Hey, Dakota, I wanted to ask, how did it feel to get mutated in TDRI?" Dwayne Jr. asked.

"What are you talking about?" Dakota asked. "I never got mutated."

"Dwayne, are you sure you aren't watching too many Teenage Mutant Nazi Turtles?" Topher asked.

"Uh, am I getting my reality shows right?" Dwayne Jr. asked himself. An awkward silence filled the air as Dwayne Jr. turned off his home camera.

"Okay," Blaineley awkwardly exchanged glances with Topher. "Anyway, Dakota, who are you rooting for?"

"Of course my Sam and maybe even Sammy, she's been through a lot."

"Amen to that," Leshawna agreed.

"Still, Alejandro has to go down too, even if it was Amy's fault," Topher said.

"But that mysterious person has to go down before them!" Anne Maria growled.

"Um, I thought we were interviewing me," Dakota told them. However, the others were too busy arguing on who they wanted gone. "Oh well, guess it may be another short Aftermath after all! Join us next time on another Total Drama Supreme Aftermath!"

* * *

 **For a short chapter, it took so long to write. I guess it might be because time is getting so limited, but still, thanks for your support. And don't forget to place your thoughts on who could Cody's girlfriend be...**

 **Next time: A boat race around the island with of course some obstacles and tasks to complete. Thanks Chris!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Not-So-Amazing Boat Race

**Chapter 10- The Not-So-Amazing Boat Race**

* * *

Disclaimer- I, of course, do not, I repeat, DO NOT, own Total Drama or any of those associated with the show. The interns are mine, but the rest is all Fresh, Teletoon, Cartoon Network and others that helps with the show.

Note- Last chapter, it was another short Aftermath, not surprising, but still, updates may be getting shorter, unless I write these chapters everyday. Anyway, sorry to all Dakota fans but that's how drama happens. And now replies to my supporting readers:

 **Joel Connell: I hope so too but that's just hope. Hope you don't get too worried. And hope you can deal with the fact that I'm using the words 'hope' too many times!**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: So you really think so? Then just sit your butt down and see if you're right!**

 **The rest: Thank you so much for the support. It really helps me write and to know that their are some people that are willing to want me continue the story with a buttload of chapters and drama and humor and just other stuff writers write.**

As always, Cody's girlfriend tally is brought into my mind and kept safe. Now without further to due...let's roll on with the show!

* * *

 **Day 7- Another Regatta? You Regatta Be Kidding Me...Again!**

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Supreme...

Our campers decided to get spicy with the VR's own creation of sharks! But what was more spicy was the tension between evil Latino Alejandro and innocent little Sammy. Cody sacrificed his VR life for Sammy which was sweet, but not for dedicated Cody-stalker Sierra, who had now sparked a hatred on her.

Things got more tense with Alejandro joining that one mysterious person's alliance and with Heather getting jealous on Amy, for flirting with Alejandro. Sugar's heart was broken from Leonard. Fang and his cronies attacked Scott and his team. And Alejandro was at the chopping block again.

But thanks to the mysterious person, Alejandro's butt was saved, and Dakota's butt was booted by herself. Wow...lame, but awesome!

 **So what's Mr. Mysterious's next move?**

 **Will it be awesome?**

 **Will it be dramatic?**

 **Guess so...because this is**

 **TOTAL**

 **DRAMA**

 **SUPREME**

(intro cue)

* * *

 **Dorm 10- Rodney, Sadie, Sam, Sammy**

Sam walked into his dorm feeling empty, sad, and just lonely. The last elimination brought him in a moody state and his fellow dormmates could actually feel what he put up against.

"Come on Sam," Sadie patted the gamer on the back. "Just because Dakota's out doesn't mean you lost her."

"Yeah, she's probably back home rooting for you!" Rodney agreed. "Though, she could be a great gal for me."

Sammy immediately slapped him across the face.

"Thanks, I needed that."

"Anyway, they're both right Sam, get your gaming edge back on!" Sammy encouraged.

"It's alright guys, I'll deal with it," Sam sighed. "It'll just be like my twenty-seventh gameguy."

He immediately took out a gameguy and started playing it, looking glum the entire time.

"Come on Sam!" Sadie cried. "Where's that smile?"

"Don't make me want to tickle you!" Sammy said.

"Tickling will make things worse," Sam glumly said. "Besides I'm fine. I just got to get my mind off her."

Sammy and Sadie looked at each other.

* * *

 **Confessional: I can't take my eyes off you! It's just so good to be true!**

Sammy: Knowing Sam, most of his games may have blonde characters that look a lot like Dakota. So yeah, getting his mind off her, good luck.

Sam: (awed by his game guy) Oh Princess Peaches. You look just like Dakota! Wanna make out?

* * *

As Sadie, Sammy, and Rodney left Sam to glumly play his gameguy, they hid in a room to discuss some plans.

"Okay Rodney, Sammy and I talked about this and decided to ask you if you wanted to join an alliance with us," Sadie told the country boy.

Rodney immediately took Sadie's hand as his eyes shined.

"Of course, anything for a pretty girl!" he said dreamily.

* * *

 **Confessional: Pahkitew Island all over again...**

Rodney: Yeah, I may have a crush on Sadie now. But the problem is, I don't know how to speak to a girl. Maybe I can ask Cody for advice, he seems to know a thing or two.

Sadie: Rodney called me 'pretty'! Wow, most boys usually go with 'pudgy' and 'fat pig'. (frowns)

* * *

 **Dorm 3- B, Cameron, Cody, Courtney**

"Thanks for spending the night with us B," Cameron told the silent genius who had slept in Dorm 3 to get away from Alejandro and Amy. "After all, we could use the empty room ever since Dakota got eliminated."

B did a hand gesture that mainly said, 'no problem'.

"I still can't believe Alejandro isn't gone yet," Cody sighed. "How does he keep dodging these eliminations?"

"Maybe he has a secret alliance?" Courtney suggested.

"Possibly, but who could he team up against besides Amy and Heather?" Cameron asked. The group thought for a moment and sighed.

"You know, speaking of alliances, why don't the four of us, join forces together!" Courtney smiled. "With our brains, wits, and my strength, we can conquer the other teams!"

"That's not such a bad idea," Cody agreed.

"We accept!" Cameron agreed as B gave a thumbs up.

* * *

 **Confessional: CoCo, not such a bad ship...**

Cameron: As if! Knowing Courtney from TDA, she would do anything to win! Even if it means backstabbing her own alliance members!

Courtney: Yeah, I'm going to backstab them sometime during the merge. The only problem is that they're smart. True, they're weak, but they might know my plan. So I'm going to invite Duncan over as well. He might make things a bit more interesting.

* * *

 **Dorm 2- Beardo, Beth, Brick, Bridgette**

Beth fed her pet shark, Bart some cookies she stashed away in her dorm. She sang it a lullaby as it yawned and went to sleep. Breardo helped provide the tunes to the song.

"How on earth did Bart even walk out the VR machine?" Brick asked. "Doesn't that even strike you weird?"

"I did think about it but then decided to forget about it and think happy on how this cute shark even exists!" Beth replied. Bart immediately ran and got itself some more cookies.

"Looks like Bart is hungry," Bridgette mumbled.

Bart then dug into Bridgette's luggage and starting resting in it.

"And looks like Bart really likes my stuff."

Chef immediately called in from the intercom which immediately awoke Bart. Beth glared at the speaker.

"Breakfast is ready! Get your plates and eat!" Chef exclaimed.

"Would it kill Chef to turn it down more?" Beth glared.

"To be honest, he would kill you," Brick said. Bart hid inside Bridgette's luggage and shivered.

"Stay here Bart, mommy will be back," Beth told the shark before leaving the dorm.

* * *

At the cafeteria, the campers all took some trays to receive what more horrifying glop that Chef calls food. Today, Chef threw down a slop of something pink.

"What is this?" Mike asked, poking his food.

"Maybe Chef decided to turn us into cannibals," Noah sarcastically said. "Seriously, it looks like a human intestine."

Amy immediately found herself barfing after hearing Noah.

"Don't say that you egghead!" she barked. Her anger on Noah didn't really catch the sight of Cody grinning at Sammy darkly.

"Oh Sammy, you know what else it looks like?" Cody asked.

"I don't know Cody, what?" Sammy replied, catching on what Cody had in planned.

"Rat intestines!"

"You know, it also looks a lot like pig brains!" Scott joined in.

"Pig brains?!" Izzy maniacally laughed. "No, more like human bladder."

"Or how about-"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" Amy screamed, covering her ears in complete anger.

* * *

 **Confessional: Or how about eyeball soup and monkey brains!**

Cody: Yep, karma can be extremely awesome.

Amy: I swear, these people are going to be the death of me!

Chef: Kids. They don't appreciate my cooking! (scoffs) Human intestines. It was just pink noodles!

* * *

As the campers all teased Amy with their suggestions of disgusting foods. However, Alejandro stood closer to Amy and whispered in her ear.

"Please, don't let their talk ruin your at most beauty!" he whispered as Amy blushed.

Heather, who had watched all this crossed her arms but then a thought came into her mind. Immediately she saw the closest boy next to her, Max. The evil wannabe was too busy poking at his food to notice the diva looking his way.

She scooted closer to him and purred.

"So Max," she flirted. "I heard you're a real genius alright."

"Of course, that's how _evil_ works," Max replied, smiling.

"You know what's more evil? Making an alliance to vote people off."

This caught the attention of Alejandro, who had heard everything with his keen ear. He frowned but Amy was too swooned to notice.

* * *

 **Confessional: Alejealousy...(smirk)**

Alejandro: Heather flirting with Max?! _Esto es increible_! Joining an alliance with that little pest?! What is Heather thinking?!

Heather: I'm only using Max for strategic purposes only. I'm not trying to make Alejandro jealous or anything, I mean, why would I do that? Right? (her right eye twitches)

Max: Three alliances? That's score one...for EVIL!

* * *

Rodney looked around to see his crushes doing some certain activities he wanted to join. Amy was purring at a distracted Alejandro, Jasmine was hanging out with Shawn, and Sadie was too busy talking with Katie who clung onto Noah.

Then he saw Cody and found right now a perfect chance to talk to him.

"Hey Cody," Rodney called.

"Rodney, my man, what's up?"

"I was wondering, um, like you know, if you have any advice on talking to girls?"

Cody immediately lit up.

"Alright Rodney! You sly dog you. Who's the lucky gal?"

"Um, their's Jasmine-"

"Ooh, sorry man, she's taken."

"-Scarlett-"

"She's gone. Can't help you."

"-Amy-"

"She got the hots on Alejandro," Cody said. Rodney frowned as most of his possibilities aren't liable right now.

"Well, there is, Sadie," Rodney continued. Cody smiled and shook his hand repeatedly.

"Rodney, you're in luck! She's finding a boyfriend and you could be her prince!"

"Really Cody? Wow, can you teach me how to hit it off with her?"

"Sure thing man, you just have to be confident and make sure to compliment her. Be a gentleman. Girls love that."

Rodney smiled and bravely walked up to Sadie who had noticed his arrival.

"Oh hi Rodney, what's up?"

"Um, pretty unicorns, pencils, beep boop, I just wanted to say, nine rewind buttons and," Rodney continued to stammer as Katie and Sadie wondered what he was trying to say. Noah raised an eyebrow.

* * *

 **Confessional: Oh Rodney...**

Rodney: Things like this always happen. I guess it's because my ma is so busy all the time that I hardly talk to her. But Cody said to be confident, and that's hard.

Sadie: I wondered what Rodney was going to say.

Noah: It was pretty obvious Rodney wanted to ask Sadie out. And something tells me he's been getting information off of Cody. This...may end badly.

* * *

Chris walked in with a big smile on his face. And everyone knows that when Chris smiles, it has to be a bad thing.

"Hey McStupid," Jo called. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, just thinking about your next challenge," Chris replied, ignoring the fact that Jo insulted him.

"Is it going to be an eating challenge?" Owen asked, hoping that it would be.

"Sort of."

"Is it a race?" Tyler asked.

"Kinda."

"Does it involve water?" Lindsay asked. "Because I'm hoping I don't get wet today. I just had a pedicure."

"It's everything you just mentioned!" Chris told them.

"Another pedicure?" Lindsay smiled.

"No, it's another regatta around the island but I've added some tasks you need to complete!" Chris explained. "Now meet me at the dock with your swimsuits."

* * *

 **Confessional: You regatta a friend in me..**

Scott: (cradles in fear) Oh man. Whenever we're in water. There is a more of a likely chance that the challenge may involve sharks!

Lightning: Lightning is ready to go swimming! Sha-yeah!

* * *

On the dock were motorboats lined up against it. The campers, now in their swimwear, waited for Chris to announce how the challenge was going to work.

"Okay campers, what you are seeing here is your mode of transportation for the challenge, motorboats!" Chris announced. "I'll be dividing you peeps into five teams of nine. The five teams will then have to race around the island, competing in challenges along the way."

"Sounds easy enough," Jo smiled.

"Oh, but these challenges can only be competed with only one of your members of your team. There are nine obstacles for each person and it is your job to determine who would be best for each task. Now for the teams."

"You're not going to explain the challenge?" Heather asked.

"Please, it's not challenging that way. Now for the teams. Those that are wearing red or have reddish hair, will be in Team Red: Alejandro, Amy, B, Cameron, Harold, Heather, Noah, Tyler, and Zoey."

"Noah, Zoey!" Tyler called. "We're in the same team!"

"Eeeh, like oh my gosh, this is so exciting, why don't we die together?" Noah asked sarcastically.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"The next team is Team Blue: Bridgette, Dave, Eva, Gwen, Lightning, Lindsay, Mike, Owen and Sammy!"

"Mike, buddy!" Owen cried. "Noah's not with us!"

"It's alright Owen. We'll pull through."

Zoey couldn't help smile at Mike's sweet side.

"Team Green: Brick, DJ, Dawn, Duncan, Izzy, Jasmine, Justin, Leonard and Trent!"

"Bring it on," Duncan smiled.

"What the strange criminal with the mohawk said!" Izzy exclaimed. Duncan frowned. Knowing Izzy, having her on the team would be the end of them.

"Team Violet: Beth, Ella, Geoff, Katie, Max, Sadie, Sam, Sierra, and Sugar."

Cody looked at his shirt and didn't see any signs of violet.

"Um Chris, why am I on this team?" asked the techno geek.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked. "One of your stripes is violet."

"Um no Chris, its red-"

"Who cares! I spent all last night planning this out!"

Cody squirmed behind Geoff as Chris yelled at him.

* * *

 **Confessional: COWARD!**

Geoff: Either Chris is just too lazy, or he's colorblind...AWESOME!

* * *

"And finally the last team, Team Clear: Beardo, Cody, Courtney, Ezekiel, Jo, Rodney, Scott, Shawn and Sky."

"Lost your touch at the end huh, Chris?" Scott smirked.

"Shut up, and get hustling," Chris replied, frowning. He walked behind the campers, readying his air horn. "On your mark, get set, GO!"

The campers all hustled onto their respective boats and drove away. They all gave competitive glances at each other. More venomous glances were at Alejandro, knowing he would pull off a dirty trick sooner or later.

Heck, even his own teammates were giving glares at him.

* * *

 **Team Red- Alejandro, Amy, B, Cameron, Harold, Heather, Noah, Tyler and Zoey**

B happened to be the driver and as he drove, his other teammates gave demeaning glares at Alejandro (except Amy of course). Unfortunately, the Spaniard was the main lookout.

"Could you people please give me some space?!" Alejandro shouted.

"Yeah, give him some privacy!" Amy agreed. Heather cringed, mainly because she was jealous and hated Amy.

"I suggest we keep a close eye on Al here," Zoey glared. "We need to find out what kind of cheap trick he's been pulling."

Alejandro groaned.

"Groan all you want but we're not letting you get away with all of your escaped eliminations," Harold said.

"Please seniors and senioritas, I have no cheap trick," Alejandro lied, trying to maintain from mentioning the mysterious person. "It was all luck."

"Some luck," Tyler sighed.

"Seriously?" Noah asked, suspiciously. "You're telling me that the concussion on Leshawna and the bad fan base for Dakota was just an accident?!"

Alejandro smiled sheepishly and nodded.

* * *

 **Confessional: Looks like a case for the Scooby Doo gang!**

Alejandro: Crap! I'm still on the chopping block! If this keeps up I'm finished!

?: Hmmm, everyone's heavily focused on Alejandro...I must find a way to divert their attention!

* * *

 **Team Blue- Bridgette, Dave, Eva, Gwen, Lightning, Lindsay, Mike, Owen, and Sammy**

Bridgette was chosen to drive because of her experience with high tailing the sea shores and surfing. It turned out to be a great chosen since they were in the lead.

"Sha-BAM!" Lightning cried. "First place for the Lightning!"

"Don't forget your whole team!" Dave said, itching at the fact of Lightning's annoyance.

"Team? What team? Lightning works solo!"

"You know, in a horror movie, you probably wouldn't last long," Gwen told the overachiever. Unfortunately, Lightning didn't as he was too busy getting closer to Lindsay.

"Hey, sha-baby," Lightning flirted.

"Hi Lizard!" Lindsay smiled as she turned around from the view of the ocean.

"Gross," Mike shivered, noticing what was going on.

"What's happening?" Owen asked. Mike patted the jolly giant's head and whispered: "You don't need to know, young one."

"Come on! I know what bases are!"

"Guys! Keep it PG!" Bridgette urged. During the drive, Eva saw a number on a buoy. It was the number 1, which immediately told them that they had their first obstacle. Next to it was a giant zone that seemed empty.

"Land ahoy!" Eva cried. Bridgette was about to make a stop until they were bumped by another incoming boat. Team Green.

Immediately, Sammy and Lindsay fell overboard.

"Duncan!" Sammy growled.

"Who?" Lindsay asked.

* * *

 **Confessional: Water you doing?**

Duncan: (is laughing hysterically) Knocking those blonde girls just made my day! (pauses) Though, Courtney would kill me if she found out. Nah! I'll just hide it!

Courtney: (frowning) Duncan tried to hide it, but I found out. Sammy and Lindsay could've been struck by other boats. (gets a notepad) Note to self, discipline Duncan more.

* * *

 **Team Green- Brick, DJ, Dawn, Duncan, Izzy, Jasmine, Justin, Leonard, and Trent**

Eva growled at the members of Team Green, particularly Duncan, who happen to be the driver.

"We'll get you for this Duncan!" Eva shouted as Bridgette and Mike helped Sammy and Lindsay onboard.

"No you won't!" Duncan laughed. He turned to his teammates and continued. "Someone go read what's the challenge."

Trent went and read the note.

"Let's see, 'Welcome to your first obstacle. Pick the best swimmer to dive into the zone and retrieve a key. But be warned, amongst the waters are sharks and electric eels,'" Trent blankly took his eyes off the page. "Of course. 'However, these may not be the only sea monsters living around this area.'"

"What does he mean by that?" DJ shivered. "I hate scary monsters!"

"I sense some negative chi within this part of the ocean," Dawn pointed out.

"Cool!" Izzy exclaimed. "Is that good?"

Dawn gave the red-head a blank stare but then realized it was just Izzy being...Izzy.

Duncan quickly noticed Team Blue choosing Bridgette as their diver and the noticed another team closing in on them...Team Red.

"Alright guys!" the delinquent cried. "Let's just choose! Team Blue is in the lead so far and Team Red is catching up quickly!"

"Actually senior, we're already here," said a certain smiling Spaniard. His grin gleamed of devilish hot sauce. His team had quickly read the note and had chosen Alejandro to swim. Duncan growled and nominated himself to dive.

The three chosen for their team dove straight in and swam to find the keys.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this," Dawn shivered.

"No worries Dawn!" Brick smiled. "Duncan is strong and fierce! Nothing will get in his way!"

With that said, Duncan jumped out of the water. He was covered with vicious looking electric eels who had clamped their teeth onto his body.

"Cool!" Izzy smiled.

"Ouch," Jasmine cringed. Trent, Justin, and DJ cringed.

"Poor eels," Dawn frowned. Everyone turned to the moon girl.

* * *

 **Confessional: But Alejandro's an eel! You worried about him?!**

Duncan: (is covered in black soot due to the electric shocks) Stupid Chris! Who infests their islands with bears, eels, sharks, mutants, and a legendary sasquatch?!

Chris: (is laughing)

?: That's not all Christopher has brought in. Hence that one hiding beneath the depths...(chuckles)

* * *

 **Team Violet- Beth, Ella, Geoff, Katie, Max, Sadie, Sam, Sierra, and Sugar**

Team Violet steered the boat closer to the first obstacle and were looking a bit competitive (except Ella, who was humming diligently). Max crossed his arms in frustration.

"I still cannot see why I could not steer the wheel," Max grumbled as he saw Geoff high tailing the speedboat into maximum.

"Because, we don't trust you," Katie said.

"I agree, letting a party man drive is better than letting a super villain drive," Sadie agreed. Max beamed at being notified as the "super villain".

"Can't this boat move anywhere faster?" Beth asked Geoff. She noticed that Team Clear were gaining on full speed and were about to pass them.

"No worries Beth," Geoff smiled. "I've got this under control."

The party guy cranked up the speed and made it to the obstacle where he saw Bridgette, Duncan, and Alejandro diving within the zone. Team Clear also made it but a certain CIT wasn't happy with the results.

"Ugh!" Courtney groaned. "What's wrong with you Sky?! Thanks to your pathetic driving skills, we're in last place!"

"Hey, we won't be last if one of us dives!" Scott said. He had already read the note and was prepared to make a dive.

* * *

 **Confessional: Super Scott to the rescue!**

Scott: The way I see it is that chicks love brave men. So the best way to impress Courtney is by facing my fear of sh-sharks! But first, I must learn how to say the word 'sh-sh-shark' without shivering that much. (starts practice)

Sky: Courtney really needs to calm down for a second. Sure, I used to think that winning was everything. But that ended up destroying my interest in Dave! Stupid!

* * *

Scott wondered why he volunteered to dive the second he jumped in. He popped up from the water and gasped, all the while shivering.

"Man, it's freezing!" the dirt farmer complained.

"Suck it up!" Courtney yelled.

"Yes-s ma-am."

Meanwhile, Geoff volunteered to dive and splashed with joy, which soaked his own team.

"Really Geoff?" Katie asked.

"Agh!" Sam cried. "My gameguy!"

"Mah hair!" Sugar groaned.

"Whoops, sorry fellas," Geoff chuckled. He dove down to find a key but was interrogated by a vicious shark. Screaming, he swam around as fast as he could to keep away from the shark.

Meanwhile, Scott had watched the whole scene unfold and chuckled.

"Sucks to be Geoff," Scott smiled...only to go nose-to-nose with Fang himself. Scott gulped as Fang smiled deviously.

"Now, now Fang! Remember the good times when you-um, heck, we've haven't had any good times. It was just me screaming and you smiling."

Fang didn't hesitate to attack as he pulled the dirt farmer down.

"Yikes," Cody cringed. Cody turned to around to find a worried Ella watching Scott suffer from a mutant shark. It gave him such a thought that was different from most girls.

Ella was entirely different.

Then the techno geek felt a strong breathing on his back. He jumped when he saw it was Sierra, who smiled creepily.

"Cody!" the fan girl cried. "Oh my gosh it's been like forever since we talked! Gasp! Are you growing taller!"

Sierra squished Cody close to her and squealed.

"Sierra, please!" Cody choked. "You're invading my personal space! Ugh...why do I even bother."

"Um Sierra," Sky, who had witnessed this, called. "You're going to kill Cody!"

"I know! Our love is to die for!"

"Cody would like it if you would stop hugging him," the athlete explained. Sierra saw Cody, who had turned freakishly purple, and let go. Cody gasped for breath and thanked Sky.

* * *

 **Confessional: Dang...Sierra...**

Cody: I swear! I am going to die young!

Sierra: Sky is my second worst enemy! She ruined me and my Cody-kin's love moment! My first worst enemy is Sammy!

* * *

 **Team Clear- Beardo, Cody, Courtney, Ezekiel, Jo, Rodney, Scott, Shawn, and Sky**

Thanks to the help from Sky, Cody was free from the monstrous death hugs from Sierra. Though, the techno geek gave a sigh of relief, Sierra huffed angrily at Sky, who realized the mistake she made. In fact, she didn't only make a mistake...she made a new enemy. One-sided to be exact.

Meanwhile, at sea, Scott swam quicker and quicker away from Fang, who chased him throughout the obstacle.

"Go away you stupid shark!" Scott screamed. "How can you still hold a grudge against me after two seasons!"

"Come on Sharkbait!" Jo yelled. "Give that mean old shark a punch on the nose. That'll show him!"

"But his skin is rough!"

"Never stopped me once."

Fang had finally caught Scott as he screamed in terror. Unfortunately, Geoff popped up with a air bump and managed to launch Fang away in the air. Scott sighed in relief.

"Thanks Geoff," Scott thanked. "You're a life-saver."

"No probs."

Geoff swam toward the boat of Team Violet as they drove off to the second obstacle. Max blew raspberries at those still at the first obstacle. Courtney returned the favor.

"Now with that shark gone, I can finally get the key," Scott told himself, smirking in amusement. That is until a gang of electric eels popped up surrounding him. "Oh...come...on!"

"Man, I feel bad for Scott," Owen said as he looked at Scott. He was being electrocuted by the gang of electric eels.

"Worst luck when it comes to the ocean," Mike remarked. The teen looked to his side to find Bridgette climbing out of the water if a key in her hand.

"Quick!" the surfer ordered. "Team Violet's already in the lead!"

Team Blue drove off in second place.

"Come on!" Courtney yelled. "Scott, if you don't find a key this instance you are so dead!"

"Yes ma'am," Scott grinned. He was deep fried by the eels, who had gone away to find new prey. The dirt farmer sank in the ocean as Duncan retrieved the next key which led to Team Green's departure in third.

* * *

 **Confessional: Deep fried eels are better than deep fried Scott.**

Courtney: If we lose, Scott is going home. Shame however, he could make a great alliance member. But I believe he would backstab me the moment he finds it.

Scott: (deep fried and dazed) Courtney's pretty...

* * *

 **Team Violet- Beth, Ella, Geoff, Katie, Max, Sadie, Sam, Sierra, and Sugar**

Geoff had managed to get the team in first by slamming into Team Blue. Though not intentionally, it was mainly due to Sugar's perfume that stank up his nose.

Even other teammates were grossed out because of this. The perfume was strong as Beth tried desperately to get away. She had revealed that she was allergic to the perfume...but Sugar kept on spraying the darn substance.

"Please stop," Beth coughed. "My throat is itching."

"Some people these days can't stand me," Sugar smiled.

"No kidding," Sierra grumbled. "You are the second least favorite of the author."

Sugar jumped up in surprise and growled.

"What author?!" Sugar asked. "Who he think he his not liking the Sugar?!"

"Guys, the story has a strict rule on breaking the fourth wall," Sam remarked. "You should probably stop if you really want the show to continue."

"No one wants this show to continue," Katie said she shared a giggle with Sadie. "Except maybe the viewers."

The boat Team Violet was on immediately hit a bump...and another bump.

"Geoff!" Sadie called. "Keep your eyes on the road!"

Beth went to check on Geoff, who was leaning on the helm. When Beth took a look, she saw the party guy hit on the forehead by a mutant seagull. The same seagulls that mutated with rattlesnakes back in season 4.

"Cool," Max grinned.

"Not cool! Look!"

Katie pointed at Albert who was armed at a cannon that would shoot out the mutant seagulls. He stood on a rock and wasn't looking too happy.

"Your second obstacle is to drive across this part of the lake and avoid getting hit by these seagulls," Chris spoke in his mega phone. He was in a helicopter..watching how the contestants will get through this.

"To remind you, these seagulls were able to put anyone to sleep. The sleeping takes up only an hour. Enough for a team to be ahead of you for two obstacles. You have to depend on your driver to get you through this. Geoff already completed an obstacle and he's out cold, so you've gotta find another driver."

"Chris!" Beth yelled. "This is animal abuse!"

"Last person who told me that got voted off by a schemer."

"Right," Sierra remembered. "That was Dawn...Scott planned her elimination."

"I felt a little bad voting her off," Sam sighed. "As bad as losing Dakota."

"What if our driver gets hit by one of the seagulls?" Katie asked.

"Then find another one," Chris replied through his mega phone. "Come on guys. Time's a wast'n, Team Blue is catching up."

"Quick guys, someone take over as driver," Beth commanded. Max grinned mischievously as he headed towards the driver seat, only to get stopped by Beth. "We need someone sane enough to do so."

Max snapped his fingers in frustration as Sam took the seat.

* * *

 **Confessional: Good choice...**

Max: Despicable little girl. Soon, when I'm ruler of Earth, I'll make sure _she_ does not use my ultra-weapon of evil! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Beth: It actually felt kinda great taking control of the team. Though, I think Bridgette will get angry after seeing Geoff get tranquilized by a mutant seagull. Poor seagull.

Sam: This one is for you Dakota!

* * *

 **Team Clear- Beardo, Cody, Courtney, Ezekiel, Jo, Rodney, Scott, Shawn, and Sky**

Scott had finally found himself a key and climbed onboard the boat. He dropped by a rather annoyed Courtney and a couple of sympathetic teammates. Scott was fried from all of the electrocution and was bruised from the attacks of Fang.

"Finally!" Courtney growled. "What have you got to say for yourself Scott?! We're in last place because of you!"

"Easy come," Cody cringed. "Easy go. Too much anger is bad for you Courtney."

Courtney seethed at the techno geek, who was trying to calm her down. They were interrupted by a loud wail beneath the lake. It was a deafening, bloodcurdling bellow that sounded much bigger than a whale.

"What was that, eh?!" Ezekiel asked, stunned in terror and shock.

"Probably Chris with his lame special effects," Jo frowned. She walked to the driver's seat and started the boat.

"I don't know, it sounded a little too real," Sky shivered. Jo rolled her eyes and moved the boat. It was only a matter of time before they sped across the lake to catch up with the other teams. But Team Clear had failed to see what was right below them. A dark, gigantic figure under the water, wailing its bloodcurdling bellow.

* * *

 **Confessional: What a season!**

Courtney: If we lose, Scott goes. I don't trust that guy. He's so devious...but I admit, he is a bit cute. But don't tell Duncan I said that!

Ezekiel: Courtney really needs to calm down, eh. I think her yelling was what attracted that monster. Boy, there are a lot of mysteries this season. That phantom, the mysterious blackmailer, and now this monster.

Jo: You think you can scare me McLean?! Well, think again!

* * *

 **Team Green- Brick, DJ, Dawn, Duncan, Izzy, Jasmine, Justin, Leonard, and Trent**

Team Green had made it to the second obstacle, and with Team Clear far behind, they had to maintain getting into avoiding last place.

Albert, much to his own dismay, tried to fire shots of mutant seagulls at the teams in the obstacle. Team Blue tried ramming Team Violet out of first, but thanks to Sam's driving skills, they kept balance.

"Oh, you poor seagulls," Dawn cried after she nearly got hit by a seagull.

"I feel so bad," DJ sniffed. He was close to tears and Izzy dodging them Matrix style didn't help that much. Within time, the team caught up to Teams Blue and Violet.

"Crikeys!" Jasmine yelled. "Team Clear is catching up!"

Duncan turned to see a determined Courtney drive her way to catch up to them. She looked angry. And of course Duncan loved it when Courtney was angry.

"We have to go faster!" Leonard yelled. "I know a perfect speed spell! _Spescus Power_!"

Nothing happened. Jasmine face palmed as Duncan laughed.

"Why didn't it work?!" Leonard asked.

"Because magic...does not exist!" Jasmine screamed at the wizard.

* * *

 **Confessional: MINDBLOWN!**

Jasmine: Great, another Topher. This time, dressed as a wizard, and speaks total nonsense.

Leonard: What's she talking about? Of course magic exists. Why, even Hogwarts exist! In California, Florida, and Japan!

Dawn: I have to say, Leonard is a bit correct. Magic is real, but not the way he interprets it.

* * *

Trent sped the boat up to maximum in order to drive past the others. He managed to see Gwen who was dodging the seagulls. The two glanced at each other a smiled. That is until Leonard collapsed on the ground.

"What happened?!" the musician asked.

"Wizard guy tried to use a 'Deflecting spell' and ended up getting hit," Duncan laughed. Trent had to admit...that was a bit ridiculous, but then he notice Dawn blushing.

He turned to see who she was looking at...DJ. Trent chuckled to himself.

"DJ, my man," he mused. "Caught yourself a chick."

Though, DJ didn't notice and was too busy grieving over the seagulls being shot out. Immediately, the entire team was soaked by Team Clear, who managed to catch up.

"Trent!" Justin yelled. "Keep driving!"

"Sorry! I got distracted."

DJ raised an eyebrow, wondering what his friend was distracted by.

* * *

 **Team Blue- Bridgette, Dave, Eva, Gwen, Lightning, Lindsay, Mike, Owen, and Sammy**

It was a tight race. Bridgette could see that. Team Clear had caught up and now it became a time to obtain first place. All teams have completed the second obstacle...and now they were reaching the third obstacle.

All teams stopped to read what the note said.

"Says here: _Welcome to your third obstacle! Now, hopefully all of you still have the keys. These keys will be able to open a chest from the following seats,_ " Dave had been the one reading and everyone looked up to see a large row of seats...each filled with chests.

"That's a lot of chests," Gwen mused.

" _Open the incorrect one, and you'll be treated to a little unpleasant surprise. Open the right one, and you'll find a ticket indicating where to go."_

Dave had finished reading and had joined his team to choose the lucky contestant for this challenge.

"Ooh," Lindsay volunteered. "I'll do it!"

"Sure thing," Sammy smiled. Lindsay squeed and hugged the nicer twin. She got the team's key no began unlocking chests. The other teams have chosen their participants as well.

Noah was nominated for Team Red.

Justin volunteered for Team Green.

Beth decided to go for it for Team Violet.

And finally Beardo wanted to compete for Team Clear.

* * *

 **Confessional: Hope there's some doubloons in those chests.**

Lindsay: Sesame is really nice. She's so much better than her sister Alien. (gasps) Maybe we could be friends!

Noah: Knowing some hardcore algebra and some calculations that may bore you viewers, I might be able to cream this challenge.

Justin: Most TD fans think that I don't use my brain that much. But this challenge may be able to prove it.

Beth: Whenever we do scavenger hunts at home...I'm one of the champions.

Beardo: (salutes)

* * *

Lindsay went to the first chest and opened it, inside was a pair of stinky socks (possibly Chef's). The bombshell gagged and closed the chest.

Beardo went to another chest and opened it, and was immediately punched by a boxing glove.

Noah thought for a moment and walked up to the last chest and opened it. The chest then threw a delicious blueberry pie on the cynical schemer.

"Why am I not surprised?" Noah sighed.

Justin opened the chest next to Noah's and was immediately sprayed by water. Justin smiled and took off his shirt. Lindsay and Beth stopped opening their chests and gaped at Justin, swooning.

Back at Team Red's boat, Tyler was wide-eyed.

"What a lousy girlfriend stealer," Tyler glared.

"More like hot," Amy smiled. "But not as hot as Alejandro."

Heather crossed her arms in frustration as Cameron wondered to himself.

"You like him don't you," the bubble-boy asked Heather.

"Like him?" Heather asked. "Don't make me laugh!"

"It's pretty obvious. If you don't like how Amy is flirting with him, maybe you should get to him first."

Heather took this into consideration.

* * *

 **Confessional: A good guy...helping a bad guy?!**

Heather: Hmm, Cam-what's-his-name may have a point. But I'm more concern why a geek like him, who is well liked and is treated like a hero, would help a villain like me.

Cameron: I see potential in Heather. She may be bad...but she could be good. You've seen her in TDWT, she was a bit nicer. Maybe I could change her!

* * *

 **Team Red- Alejandro, Amy, B, Cameron, Harold, Heather, Noah, Tyler, and Zoey**

As Tyler seethed in jealousy against Justin, Noah had to keep the game rolling. The next chest he opened immediately shot a baseball right at his kiwis.

"There goes my future son," Noah groaned in pain. As he desperately tried to get up he opened the chest next to it...which shot a can of beans onto his kiwis. "Great, there goes my daughter."

"Deal with it nerd!" Amy called out. Alejandro nodded with smug smile.

"Such distinct comebacks," Alejandro grinned.

"Oh Alejandro, you have your way with words."

"Of course, my father didn't raise a child without persuasive skills."

Heather silently seethed to herself, which caught the eyes of Tyler.

"You having love trouble too?" the jock asked. Heather sighed and nodded. "Well, don't know what to say except don't let that sister take your man away."

Heather sighed and nodded again. "Why are people helping me?"

"They probably see some good in you Heather," Zoey smiled and sat next to her. "When I saw you on television, I disapproved of your actions, but in TDWT, you were a lot nicer."

"Well, even if I am a bit nicer...I will still become the winner of TDS!" Heather declared. Zoey shrugged. She knew that Heather's personality can change, but she'll still keep the Queen Bee title.

Zoey looked up to see that Beardo had gotten a ticket from one of the chests and was happily going to Team Clear's boat. Courtney cheered as Scott took control of the boat. They had sped off as Noah opened another chest. This time, it was another ticket.

"Finally!" Noah sighed. He had taken too many hits down the kiwis and was limping in pain. As he sat down in Team Red's boat, B took control of the drive.

"Looks like you've gotten yourself some squashed kiwis," Amy joked. Cameron, Harold, Tyler, and Zoey looked upon her disapprovingly.

"It's not funny to make fun of someone's pain," Zoey shook her head.

"What a **/censored/** ," Tyler frowned. Amy twitched furiously. She had been cursed at...again!

Unfortunately for Amy, Harold had just figured this out and smiled to himself.

* * *

 **Confessional: Hot diggity-dog!**

Harold: Amy doesn't like being cursed at. That's pretty much karma right there. If she annoys us, we curse her.

Amy: I swear, if those miscreants curse at me one more time, I'm going to scream!

* * *

 **Team Green- Brick, DJ, Dawn, Duncan, Izzy, Jasmine, Justin, Leonard, and Trent**

Leonard was still asleep on the ground, which made Jasmine a bit more frustrated. And as Justin was trying to find the tickets, the entire team was focused on waking up the wizard.

"Dawn, do you know anything about waking people up," Brick asked.

"I'm an aura-whisperer," Dawn flatly said. "Not a doctor."

"You may have the chance to be one," DJ smiled. Dawn silently blushed to herself as DJ of course didn't notice. Trent did and he really wanted to tell his friend about this. But not in front of Dawn. It'd be best in secret.

Lindsay had just found the ticket as well as Justin who the two all raced down to their boats. Beth was still the last one hunting for tickets.

As Justin jumped onboard Team Green, Beth had found the final ticket...only to get sprayed by water.

"Haha, very funny Chris," Beth muttered. Team Green drove off, leaving Team Violet in last place.

"We got to hurry!" Sierra cried. Sam nodded and waited for Beth to get onboard before driving along.

* * *

 **Confessional: This may be a long challenge.**

Jasmine: Seeing how Team Violet's in last place and how Team Clear is in first place, it could be anyone's game. But if we do lose...I have someone in mind I want to eliminate.

Beth: I can't wait for this challenge to be over. I miss Bart already.

Sierra: Seeing how I know Chris inside out, I think I may have a chance winning this season...and Cody. (giggles)

Justin: My looks may have been ruined in TDA. But that doesn't mean I won't be trying my hardest to win the season.

* * *

 **Team Clear- Beardo, Cody, Courtney, Ezekiel, Jo, Rodney, Scott, Shawn, and Sky**

The boat ride came to a complete stop on the new and improved, Boney Island. The team were in the lead and all that was in their way was Chris standing at the island.

"Hello Team Clear!" Chris greeted. "Welcome to your final obstacle."

"Final?" Shawn asked.

"Aren't everyone supposed to compete in an obstacle?" Courtney asked.

"Oh Corutney, so observant as usual," Chris mused. "You see, this obstacle is split. Meaning, that only one of your peers will be facing against one of the infamous gang members of...The Supremacy Six!"

The team gasped. Scott merely smiled. He had realized that since he had already faced a challenge, he wouldn't have to go against Fang.

"Let recall the members," Cody said before listing some members. "Their's Fang, Croctopus, the Sasquatch..."

"The Mutant Gopher and Scuba Bear!" Rodney added.

"Then what's the sixth member?" Sky asked.

"That's a mystery," Chris chuckled. "Now since three of you already competed, they will sit out. The rest of you get to choose which baddie to face. Scott's worst nightmare, a mutant crocodile, the legendary Sasquatch, a giant gopher, a robotic bear, or the mystery baddie? Each will be holding a gem. After all members return with a gem, you can then race to the finish line."

The team huddled together.

"I can take anything," Sky said, determined to win the challenge. "So you guys get to choose first."

"I'll handle Scuba Bear," Cody nodded. "I have a debt to settle with him."

"That sounds so brave of you."

Cody blushed and as did Sky.

"I'll take the Gopher, eh," Ezekiel said.

"I'll take on the mystery thing," Jo smile. She pounded her fist on her palm of her hand to show how tough she was.

"Sasquatch is mine!" Shawn said, determined.

"I know how to catch sharks," Rodney said. "My mama used to teach me how to fish them."

"That leaves me with the Croctopus!" Sky smiled. The six people competing wished each other luck and ran to separate locations to find the baddies. Chris had given them each a map to find the assigned Six.

* * *

 **Confessional: Spider-Man reference...hmmmm?**

Cody: Season one, got eliminated by a bear attack. Season three, almost got eaten by a polar bear with Owen and got chased by one in Paris! Time to settle the score!

Rodney: Mama was an expert on fishing. Too bad she left us. Mama, if you're watching this, I miss you.

* * *

 **Team Red- Alejandro, Amy, B, Cameron, Harold, Heather, Noah, Tyler and Zoey**

By the time Team Clear went into the woods, Team Red arrived hot on the trail. Chris arrived to tell them of the challenge and soon, they were off strategizing who should go to which.

"I say Alejandro and Amy should take on the hardest ones!" suggested Tyler. "Karma if you ask me!"

"Karma doesn't exist," Heather grumbled.

"It was karma that caused your downfall in TDI," Noah remembered. "And your loss of hair."

Harold snickered as Zoey giggled.

"That was a great episode," Zoey smiled. She was treated with a small demeaning glare from Heather...and from Alejandro. Amy couldn't help but laugh.

"How about this," Heather glared. "How about Zoey takes on the mystery beast!"

"Yes, she does have a warrior side to her!" Alejandro recalled. Zoey gasped but Harold was there to comfort her.

"Is there any reason why you shouldn't do it?" Harold asked.

"Yes! One, I already completed a challenge so I don't need to compete! And two, I'm not going to be threatened by a mere wimp like you! Go back to your grandma or something!"

Harold glared and was huffing, loudly. He was angry. He was totally angry.

"You've crossed the line Al," he whispered in a deep growl. "I will guarantee your time in this game...will be short-lived."

Harold turned to the direction in which he had to face the mystery beast.

"Harold?" Cameron called. "You alright?"

Harold ignored the bubble boy and left to fight.

* * *

 **Confessional: Harold is back babies!**

Harold: They can call me a wimp. They can give me wedgies. But no one! I mean no one! No one will disrespect my grandmother! (a single tear drops out of his eye)

* * *

 **Team Blue- Bridgette, Dave, Eva, Gwen, Lightning, Lindsay, Mike, Owen, and Sammy**

After Team Red left for their respective victims, Team Blue arrived. Like the others, they had listened to the instructions and have been strategizing.

"So Bridgette, Lindsay, and I have all already done a challenge so we don't have to this one," Dave sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, you know how many germs are in the forest?!"

"Thanks for not thinking for your own teammates," Gwen sarcastically rolled her eyes.

"Who cares, Lightning wants to take on the mystery beast!" Lightning cheered. "Sha-bam!"

"I'll take on Scuba Bear," Sammy smiled. "I'm the only one who knows how Scuba Bear works from last season."

"Can I not go against the Mutant Gopher?" Mike shivered. It was clear he was afraid of it.

"Don't worry Mike," Owen reassured. "I'll go against it."

"Thanks Owen. I'll go against Fang instead."

"I will beat that crocodile octopus thing!" Eva exclaimed.

"Guess that leaves me with the Sasquatch," Gwen notified. "Alright."

* * *

 **Confessional: That's teamwork right there!**

Mike: Yeah, I'm scared of Mutant Gophers. Apparently the fans couldn't quite figure that out.

* * *

 **Team Green- Brick, DJ, Dawn, Duncan, Izzy, Jasmine, Justin, Leonard, and Trent**

"That mystery monster in mine!" Izzy cried after hearing the instructions Chris had explained to them. "Mystery is my middle name!"

"Serious?" Trent asked.

"Trent, when is Izzy _ever_ serious," Duncan notified.

"Good call."

"Haha!" Izzy laughed. "You may laugh at me now. But wait till you hear what I have to say! I suspect that there may be some rats on this island."

"Rats?!" Jasmine screamed. "Where?!"

"I think she meant as in a strategist that we are not aware of," Dawn flatly said. Jasmine smiled apologetically. Izzy nodded and continued.

"Creepy moon girl is right," Izzy confirmed. "I suspect that someone on this island is getting rid of some competition."

Trent was wide-eyed. Brick gasped. DJ looked frightened as Duncan looked a bit interested. Justin seemed to have caught on what the red-head was saying.

"So, you mean this rat you are talking about happened to be the one who hit Leshawna on the head?" Justin wondered. "That's crazy! Then again, we are listening to Izzy."

"Silence unsweetened candy! I meant last night's elimination, but yeah. Leshawna's is probably one as well."

"We can't say for sure we did it though," Trent twiddled his fingers around, looking nervous.

"Exactly, we don't even have a lead," DJ frowned. Izzy continued to laugh so hard that it was...actually kind of creepy.

"We do have one lead," Izzy smiled. She held up a phone. It was a pink phone that was decorated with a bunch of flowers on it. Stickers to be exact.

"Well, maybe our guy is a girl," Justin nodded.

"What makes you think that?" Jasmine asked, lowering her eyes suspiciously. Dawn shook her head.

"Well, for starters, girls usually own phones like these. What with the all flowery and girly decorations. Trust me, being a fashion model who attracts billions of girls, I should know these things."

It was complete silence with the girls glaring at him. Duncan laughed at this as Justin looked pretty confused.

"Ezekiel 2.0!" Duncan laughed. Justin then realized what he said.

"Oh crap! I didn't mean to make sexist remarks like that!"

"Sure you didn't," Trent frowned. DJ looked upon him disapprovingly.

* * *

 **Confessional: Justin could be a great Ezekiel. He just needs to lay low of the modeling stuff...**

Jasmine: You know, if we lose, I don't know who to vote for. Sexist Justin. Or annoying Leonard.

Justin: (looks around nervously)Yep. I'm a goner.

Duncan: (laughing) This is great. Not only does this divert the attention away from me, it is so **/curse word/** funny!

* * *

"Forget everything Justin said and lets worry about something else," Trent said, trying to divert the attention before pointing fingers at a sleeping Leonard. "Like him."

Everyone stopped and looked until Chris walked by.

"You know, I kind of expected him to be awake by now," the host said before shrugging. "No matter."

"No matter?" Duncan asked. "Why is that McLean?"

"Because you will be doing his monster."

"What?!"

It was clear that Duncan didn't really want to participate in the challenge. But Chris didn't really much care. He wanted more ratings. And what better way than to have fan favorite Duncan complete a challenge.

* * *

 **Supremacy Six (Fang Path)- Dawn, Max, Mike, Rodney, Zoey**

Team Violet were the last ones on the island. But certainly they can turn it around...right? Chris explained the obstacle to them and they immediately set off. The members who set off to the Fang Path caught up with one another and were each trying to find Fang.

So far, the walk had been quiet and it was up to one person to try to strike a conversation.

"So, how are you enjoying the competition?" Mike asked. The dead silence was killing him. It didn't help with the screaming of his MPD personalities to find something to talk about.

"It's great having to spend time with you," Zoey smiled. The two blushed.

"How is your relationship holding up?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Pretty good."

"So, I've been meaning to ask someone a question."

Zoey noticed that Dawn was faintly blushing. She couldn't help feel that sweet girlish scream whenever a friend has a 'thing' for someone.

"You like someone don't you?" Zoey smirked. Dawn's cheeks began to fill red which was rather awkward seeing how her face was pale white most of the time.

"Wow!" Rodney smiled. He happened to be listening in on the conversation. "So who do you like?"

"Let me guess," Mike said. He thought for a moment before suggesting some guesses. "Scott. Many fans like that!"

"Um no. I haven't forgiven him for eliminating me last season...or hurting those poor seagulls."

"Noah. Fans like that as well. He's also a pretty nice guy if you get to know him. Well, that's what Owen told me."

"Hmmm. Noah's cute but his aura is pretty hard to read."

"Cody? Another addition to the Love Square?"

"Nope. He's cute too, but he has eyes on other girls."

"That doesn't mean you can't try to win him," Zoey said.

"Nope. I have my eyes on another person."

"Justin?" Mike guessed. "Every girl likes Justin!"

"Justin? Ewww. His aura stinks!"

"Ugh," Mike groaned. "I give up!"

"How about this," Dawn smiled. "I'll tell tonight after elimination. Assuming none of us gets eliminated."

A scream diverted their attention to Max, who didn't seem to be in trouble.

"Oops," Max grinned without much care. "I think I ruined your conversation. Anyway, I found the cave in which this land shark lives in."

* * *

 **Confessional: Fang lives in cave? Well, let's call it the Sharkcave now!**

Zoey: (irritated) Max didn't have to scream. What happened to "excuse me's" and tapping shoulders?

Mike: Man. There are so many boys this season that it could be hard for me to figure out who she likes. It can't be me. Can it?

Dawn: Mike and Zoey are great friends. They may even have a long lasting relationship. Hoping that the event doesn't happen.

* * *

 **Supremacy Six (Sasquatch Path)- Gwen, Heather, Jasmine, Shawn, Sierra**

Shawn sighed. Of course he chose the path that included Gwen and Heather. Knowing those two, they would constantly argue. Jasmine was getting relatively annoyed as well and Sierra was feeling depressed that Cody wasn't in the path.

And what arguments did Gwen and Heather yell about? Well, the usual calling names and making fun of their life.

"Boy, these two are terrifying," Shawn told Jasmine.

"It could be worse," Jasmine shrugged. She wasn't that annoyed. Besides she had another problem with that _one,_ no wait, _two_ teammates.

"You okay Jasmine?"

"Just trying to think who to vote off. I have two candidates."

"Alright, who are they?"

"Leonard and Justin."

"Leonard I can understand, I was on a team with him. But why Justin?"

"Duh, it's because he's actually a villain!" Sierra rolled her eyes, listening to the conversation. "Have you not watched TDA?!"

Shawn scratched his back nervously.

"Heh, the only one I watched was TDRI and a little bit TDAS," the zombie nut replied. Sierra gasped.

"Listen here Shawn! You need some work! After the challenge, I'll give you DVDs of all seasons!"

"Gee...thanks."

Meanwhile, as they talked Heather and Gwen had continued arguing. Gwen kicked mud onto Heather and the latter didn't take it full well. The queen bee immediately slapped the goth. In fact, the slap was loud enough to be heard by Jasmine.

"What was that?" Jasmine asked.

"This she-witch slapped me across the face," Gwen replied, rubbing the mark on her cheek.

"She kicked mud onto me," Heather complained.

"But you made fun of Trent. No one makes fun of my boyfriend!"

"Okay, both are pretty understandable, but we shouldn't have abuse in this show!" Jasmine frowned. "I read my contract."

* * *

 **Confessional: Enjoy the slapstick...**

Gwen: (rubbing her cheek) Who knew Heather hits hard.

Heather: (wipes mud off her clothes) Stupid Gwen. How dare she kick mud onto me.

Jasmine: It would take a miracle for those two to be friends. (sighs)

* * *

 **Supremacy Six (Scuba Bear Path)- Cameron, Cody, DJ, Ella, Sammy**

"Robots can sleep?" Sammy asked when the group arrived to find a sleeping Scuba Bear guard the gems.

"High-technology I believe," Cameron said.

"If Chris can afford monster robots, then why can't he afford better food?" Cody asked.

"Possibly wasted it on hair gel," Sammy smiled. The two laughed. Ella noticed and a thought came in mind.

"Don't worry friends, I'll be the first to grab it," Ella smiled. She tiptoed around Scuba Bear and grabbed a gem. She danced her way back and smiled.

"That's cool," Cody smiled. Ella blushed a little as DJ clapped.

"I can't do that even," DJ gave her a reassuring smile. Ella bowed and gave a small wink to Cody, who blushed in return.

"Farewell! Good luck everyone!"

Ella quickly danced off in the distance as Cody sighed.

"Boy, what a gal," he smiled warmly. Sammy could feel a hint of jealousy but didn't show it.

"Let me go next," Sammy offered.

"Hold up, I'll go with you," Cody smiled. The two walked closely to Scuba Bear. Sammy grabbed four gems and handed them to DJ and Cameron.

"Wow Sammy," Cameron grinned. "Really, you shouldn't have."

"Pretty much better than that Amy," DJ noted. They prepared to leave before Cameron noticed something.

"Wait, Cody!" Cameron called. He saw Cody unplugging the wires of Scuba Bear and grinning as he did so. After he finished, he smiled in triumph.

"Much better. No Scuba Bear means it's the Supremacy Five!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Cruel to Windows and Apples much?**

Cody: Can you blame me for nearly getting eaten by a bear four times. I just remembered the special when a bear tried chasing after us in a hot air balloon.

Cameron: That was weird. Maybe I can ask him why he did that tonight in the Dorm. Assuming none of us get voted off.

* * *

 **Supremacy Six (Mystery Monster)- Harold, Izzy, Jo, Lightning, Sugar**

"No... **/censored/**...way," Jo gulped. The five who volunteered to go against the mystery monster wanted to go back and change their minds. Well, Izzy and Lightning didn't. Harold shook off the nervous feeling and looked determined.

What was the Mystery Monster? Well...let's just say...

...

...

...

it was huge

...

...

...

it wasn't an animal

...

...

...

and its name was Larry. The monstrous mutant plant.

"Lightning can take this!" Lightning cried. He charged only to get smacked away by Larry. It roared as Sugar huffed.

"I thought the mystery monster was a giant pig," Sugar groaned. "Not some stupid plant!"

Larry looked offended and it immediately grabbed Sugar. With one sniff, it gagged and dropped her.

"Rude," Sugar snorted, picking herself up.

"Well, you do stink a little," Jo frowned, walking up to her. "Wait, who am I kidding. You smell terrible!"

Sugar glared and splashed some water onto her. Needless to say, it wasn't a good feeling. Jo immediately exploded in anger and launched herself at the pageant queen. The two girls basically had a pool fight.

As they did, Lightning charged at Larry once again...and was smacked away. Again.

Izzy and Harold managed to dodge Larry's vines and the two each got a gem. Smiling at one another they raced back into the woods to return to their teams.

And as they did that, Lightning charged again, only to get smacked by Larry. Again for the third time.

* * *

 **Confessional: They say third times the charm...I see no charm.**

Lightning: This contest is rigged! That giant plant keeps on using the same move over and over again.

Jo: Sugar gets my vote...if we are on the same team, or if her team loses.

* * *

 **Supremacy Six (Mutant Gopher)- Brick, Ezekiel, Owen, Sadie, Tyler**

"Me and my big mouth," Brick sighed. He had accidentally worded his phrase on not wanting to take on a Mutant Gopher into taking on a Mutant Gopher. Don't ask. The cadet knew he had to face the creature in a cave...a really dark one.

"A cave," Ezekiel noted. "For some reason, I felt like I've been in one with a couple of friendly gophers. Hmm."

"Mutant Gophers despise certain types of smell. For instance, my stinky shoe."

"Well, in that case, I guess this time you guys won't have to complain right?" Owen asked. Everyone knew what he was implying.

"Just warn us when you're about to do so," Sadie cringed.

"Come on guys!" Tyler yelled. He urged them all to come and charge into the cave. Brick however gulped.

"Um, is it alright if you could hand me a gem once you get two?" the cadet asked, squeamishly.

"Sorry dude. My team probably wouldn't be happy. Especially since it's a team with Alejandro, Amy and Heather."

"I understand."

Brick held his head high and gulped again. He tried to step into the cave but ended up stepping back.

"Come on Brick," Sadie smiled. "We'll hold your hand if you want."

The cadet gave a weak smile and shook his head. He grasped Sadie's hand and walked into the cave. Ezekiel, Owen, and Tyler giggled.

"What's so funny?" Brick asked. "Did I pee myself?!"

"Don't worry about it," Tyler smiled. "Ezekiel whispered a joke to us."

Brick and Sadie looked uncertain.

* * *

 **Confessional: I think I know what the joke is...**

Owen: Those two would make a cute couple.

Tyler: Haven't seen any Sadie and Brick shippings yet. Probably because Sadie hangs out too much with Katie.

Sadie: A lot of the boys are pretty special in my opinion. Tyler's cool. Brick is a hunk. Ezekiel may have made sexist comments but I forgave him long ago. And Owen? Well, aside from the farts, he could be fun to hang out with.

* * *

 **Supremacy Six (Croctopus Path)- Amy, Duncan, Eva, Katie, Sky**

There was BAM!

And then a WHAM!

And finally a CRUNCH!

And Croctopus fell onto the lake. Sky smiled in triumph as she panted. She was bruised up, but not badly. It was enough to keep her moving. Duncan whistled in surprise as Eva looked impressed. Katie clapped her hands like a happy seal and Amy sulked.

"Impressive," Eva smirked. "Really, I'm impressed."

"Eva's impressed," Duncan noted. "That's something I've never expected of Eva."

"Well, she has changed," Katie giggled. As she giggled, Eva walked up to Sky.

"I've gotta say. I haven't seen such muscle in a girl in ages."

"The things you learn in gymnastics," Sky smiled. "If only Cody or Dave was here to see it."

"Please, there's no way you can get together with either of them," Amy laughed. "Dave hates your guts and Cody is more closer to my sister and that weird princess."

A glance from Eva immediately silenced her. The glance Eva usually wore when she glared at people wasn't that cold compared to the glance. It was frightening.

"Eva," Katie laughed, happy with the outcome and terror on Amy's face. "You could be a great bodyguard when you grow up."

"Thanks," Eva said, neither smiling nor frowning.

Sky sighed as she passed Duncan, Eva and Katie the gems. Amy looked shocked as to why she didn't get one.

"Hey! Why didn't you hand one to me?!"

"Get it yourself, you red **/censored/**!" Sky yelled. Everyone looked shocked. None of them had ever heard her curse. Well, maybe there was that one time.

As the four left Amy behind, the mean sister got up taking one last glare at them.

"Someone's angry," Amy frowned.

* * *

 **Confessional: Angry rhymes with Amy. HAHA!**

Sky: (looks sad) I'm sorry. It's just that, ever since Pahkitew Island ended, my relationship with Keith ended as well. I not only lost my old boyfriend, but also Dave. And Amy's right, I'll never have a chance with anyone at this rate. (starts crying)

Eva: Amy's done it now. Sky was a sweet girl. I felt her pain. She overcame the one event that made me who I am today. The one that caused my anger issues. I'm after you Amy! (breaks the outhouse)

?: My, my. So much drama. How it warms my heart. Hehehehe.

* * *

 **Supremacy Six (Fang Path)- Dawn, Max, Mike, Rodney, Zoey**

Fang was asleep in the cave when he awoke to find a fish near his nose. It seemed to be flying. Well, Fang was hungry and this fish looked really tasty. With one bite, he swallowed th efish but was immediately pulled out of the cave. That was the work of Rodney, who held a fishing rod and was waving the shark around.

"Poor Fang," Dawn mourned. "All he wanted was some sleep."

"And we need the gems!" Mike cried. Quickly, everyone took a gem of their color and ran off. That is, if Fang wasn't blocking their way.

"Back you dangerous shark," Max glared. "I am fragile."

Fang roared and attacked Max. The imp of mischief screamed as Fang bruised him up. Everyone looked a bit worried.

"Should we help him?" Zoey asked, looking a bit worried.

"Nah, he'll be fine," Mike smiled. "It's Max. He endures lots of pain."

Rodney shrugged as Mike and Dawn ran off. Zoey took one look at Max and ran off with them. Needless to say, Mike was right, he turned out fine when he walked out of the cave. Painful it was, at least Max got a souvenir: a shark tooth.

* * *

 **Confessional: TDRI all over again?**

Max: How dare those heathens leave me! Although I did get myself of shark's tooth, I will use it on them if it is the last thing I do! Unless it's time to rule the world.

Mike: Yeah, it was a bad move on my part. I was being a total jerk. But I don't think the cameras showed it but, he put hot sauce in my underwear. I say this is karma enough!

* * *

With several teammates now receiving their gems, they all returned back. Fang was easily escaped, though not for Max, Sasquatch was easily trapped, the Mutant Gophers couldn't stand the smell of Owen' farts, nor the others who joined him, Croctopus was beaten, Scuba Bear was taken apart, and Larry had caused the group quite a struggle, but int he end, everyone was fine...except for Sugar and Jo...and Max.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Cody asked Jo. She was completely covered in disgusting green water and had a black eye.

"That darn smelly girl!" Jo replied.

"Sugar?" Scott asked. "Man, what a rough houser. She gave you a black eye."

"Gee, I haven't noticed."

"Well come on, guys!" Courtney yelled. "We need to win this!"

All teams immediately left the island for the final leg of the regatta: the race to the finish.

Team Clear bumped into Team Green a couple of times which only caused Trent swerve the vehicle. Team Blue sped through everyone as the cast of Team Violet shot a negative glance at Alejandro and Amy of Team Red.

Within moments, the finish line was in the clear and all teams raced to the finish.

Chris was stand near the finish line, ready to yell the placings.

"And first place belongs to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Team Blue!"

Team Blue cheered as they stopped the speedboat. They all looked happy except for the next team...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Team Clear.

"Team Clear in second!" Chris announced. Courtney screamed in outrage.

"Second place?!" Courtney screamed. "Ugh! My team was perfectly useless!"

"Glad to be on your wish list for Christmas," Scott saluted.

"Team Violet in third!" Chris announced. Some of the teammates on Team Violet smiled at the results. At least, they didn't come in last.

"And for last safe team its...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Team Red!"

Most of the teams that made it across groaned. It meant that Alejandro and Amy would be safe for another day. Meanwhile, Team Green made it to the finish line. All of them were sad except for one...who happened to be sleeping.

"Huh?" Leonard asked, yawning. "What happened? Did we win?"

None of the team looked pretty happy at all. Especially Jasmine.

* * *

 **Confessional: A possible obvious vote-off...but we'll see :)**

Jasmine: Who to vote off? Well, there are two candidates in my mind. Justin and Leonard.

Trent: Amazing how Chris gets from Boney Island to the main island faster than all of us did.

Leonard: I must've used a sleeping spell instead of a defense spell. Huh.

* * *

Chris had everything on his hands for the Campfire Ceremony. A plate of colored marshmallows waiting to be thrown and enjoyed. Once everyone was seated, he began speaking.

"Team Green, you messed up today, big time," Chris grinned. "Any reasons why?"

"The other teams beat us to the finish?" Justin suggested.

"Team Clear kept on hitting us with their own boat," Duncan growled.

"Interesting, which reminds me, Team Blue!" Chris called. "As winners of this challenge, you guys get to enjoy a small little luxury cruise, with perfect dining, massages, and a great ocean to view!"

Team Blue cheered as Courtney and Heather sulked in annoyance.

"And now, you have all casted your votes on the people who deserves a good chomp by a shark!" Chris grinned. "Now the blue marshmallows are given to those who didn't receive any votes like...

Duncan

...

Izzy

...

DJ

...

Dawn

...

Brick

...

and Trent."

The ones who were called sighed in relief.

"Jasmine only received four votes out of the majority of the other two, so she's safe," Chris smiled as he tossed the Australian an orange marshmallow. "Now it's just geeky wizard Leonard and flirtatious Justin. One of you is going home."

"Um, just for the record Chris, why am I flirtatious?" Justin asked.

"I don't know, you seem to flirt with girls a lot," Chris replied. "Anyway, the red marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Leonard."

Justin sighed as he received the orange marshmallow. Leonard gasped in shock.

"Why me?" Leonard asked. None of his former teammates made a reply. Jasmine sent him a dirty glare as did Duncan. "Oh well. See you guys. I made it farther than last time! At least now I can contact Tammy about going on the Ridonculous Race."

Sugar immediately bursted into tears. Leonard jumped into the Shark of Shame as it swam back to the Jailhouse of Loserdom. Everyone left the Ceremony but one stayed behind. It was the mysterious figure, and he was happy with the outcome.

"Gone, and I didn't even have to help," the figure chuckled. He walked away slowly and went to join the others.

* * *

Dawn had met up with Mike and Zoey behind Dorm 4. She had told them who she liked and they felt happy for her. It was rather sweet that she fell in love with him.

"Aww, that's so sweet," Zoey smiled proudly.

"You two are very similar," Mike agreed.

"Yes, but I'll need help," Dawn smiled. "Help on saying 'I love you' to my crush...DJ."

* * *

 **Well the secrets out! Dawn's crush is revealed. Another person eliminated. And the mysterious figure has yet to reveal who he really is.**

 **So well Dawn ever tell DJ her secret?**

 **Well Rodney have a chance with Sadie?**

 **And who in pete's sakes will Cody choose?**

 **Find out when we see each other next time on...**

 **TOTAL**

 **DRAMA**

 **SUPREME!**

* * *

 **Voting Confessional:**

Amy: Alejandro told me I should vote off Jasmine. I mean, she is a threat. I can see where Alejandro is going with this.

Beth: Justin. He's hot and all, but ever TDA, I haven't felt the same about him. Sorry Justin.

Brick: Even though it was because of seagulls, I have to vote for Leonard. He would never make it in the military.

Bridgette: I don't like voting friends off. Jasmine seems okay, but I remember Justin in TDA. He could pull-through his stunt again.

Courtney: Jasmine. Pure strategy.

Dawn: Justin. His aura really isn't that settling.

DJ: Jasmine. She's scary when she's mad.

Duncan: (fuming) Wizard boy is so going home. Even though I didn't have to fight the Croctopus, wizard boy was the one who made me go against it in the first place. It was luck that Sky was in it.

Izzy: Bye bye Justin!

Jasmine: Leonard or Justin? Hmmm.

Justin: Might as well vote off Leonard. I don't think anyone's gunning for Jasmine.

Leonard: Jasmine's pretty scary. I might as well vote her off.

Trent: Yeah, Leonard blew it today. He did get himself shot.

* * *

 **Vote Counts:**

Amy- Jasmine

Beth- Justin

Brick- Leonard

Bridgette- Justin

Courtney- Jasmine

Dawn-Justin

DJ- Jasmine

Duncan- Leonard

Izzy- Justin

Jasmine- Leonard

Justin- Leonard

Leonard- Jasmine

Trent- Leonard

* * *

Leonard- 5

Jasmine- 4

Justin- 4

Eliminated: Topher, Anne Maria, Staci, Scarlett, Leshawna, Dakota, Leonard

* * *

 **Ooh boy. Sorry to keep waiting folks but here it is, the tenth chapter of Total Drama Supreme. I have to say, now I might be able to write. I'm going to Europe and there's plenty of time to write there. In the meantime, let me tell you something about Leonard.**

 **Leonard was an alright character for me. I mean, everyone I knew hated him. My brother hated him. My sister hated him. Some Youtubers hated him. He was originally going to go farther and Lindsay was going to be eliminated. But then I knew a lot of people loved Lindsay. So I switched up the elimination order once again. Although Leonard served somewhat as an annoyance to the story, I felt like this was he best decision to make. So Leonard takes the placing of 45th in TDS.**

 **Next time: A somewhat overrated game is the theme of the challenge. Prepare for cheap jumpscares, darkness, robots, and hallucinations? Yep, you know what I mean. Are you Freddy for ready?**


	11. Chapter 11: Six Hours at Freddy's

**Chapter 11- Six Hours at Freddy's**

* * *

Disclaimer- Before you go ranting on how I have a chapter based fully on FNAF, I would want to say is...I don't own ANYTHING. Not even Total Drama do I own the characters. I own only the interns and yeah. All rights go to Cartoon Network, Teletoon, and others that have been involved with this show. So don't go banging on my door! Also, FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon and his series of helpers who has been involved with that game. All in all, don't blame me...got it?

Note: Yeah, its going to be a crossover chapter, similar to the Jurassic Park one...only no VR. I wanted a horror themed challenge, and with new games of each coming soon, I thought it could be great to have something in honor of FNAF. Now before you tell me it's overrated and stuff like that, I just have to say, I kind of like the games...only because so much effort was done into it. But hey, with the new Sister Location coming out, this chapter should be in honor of that. Sorry to all Leonard fans (if there are any), but now he's gone.

Thanks for the support you have given me and like I have always said, Cody's relationship tallies are in my brain. Or my phone...if I feel like it. Anyway, let's get the show on the road!

* * *

 **Day 8- When Innocent Robots Attack!**

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Supreme...

It was another regatta race around the island and boy! Drama sure filled up. Questions had to be questioned! And some interesting things were revealed. For instance, it was revealed that Dawn had a crush on DJ and she told all this to Mike and Zoey. Rodney had a crush on Sadie and Cody decided to be his wingman. Aww, sweet. In the challenge, they had to dive in the water where one of the team: Team Clear, had heard an unsettling sound beneath the depths of the ocean. I know full well what it was. Haha.

Next was a dodging effort of escaping the wrath of mutant seagulls. Some were shot...which was hilarious! After that, the teams had to play a game of luck as they went treasure hunting. Some kiwis were squashed...no pun intended...and others were left just the way they were. But then it came to the final obstacle, a gem hunt against the Supremacy Six. We learned that the final member was none other than my favorite plant...Larry. What a cutie. Harold developed a monstrous hatred for Alejandro. And in the end, Team Blue won a trip on a luxury cruise and Team Green won a trip to the Campfire Ceremony.

It was down to Justin, Jasmine, and Leonard. Justin, for an earlier sexist remark he made, Jasmine, for being a threat, and Leonard, for being unconscious for all of the obstacles. To some people's surprise...it was Leonard who had made a magical depart.

 **So what new drama will fill up?**

 **Will the mysterious figure strike back?**

 **Will Rodney ever get the girl?**

 **Will Dawn ever get the guy?**

 **And Cody! Pick someone already!**

 **Some of this explained, right here, right now, on...**

 **TOTAL**

 **DRAMA  
**

 **SUPREME!**

(intro cue)

* * *

 **Dorm 8- Lightning, Lindsay, Tyler**

It was deathly quiet in Dorm 8. Ever since Leonard's departure from the island, the room had been awfully quiet. Tyler and Lightning gave up arguing long ago. Without Leonard or Leshawna, there was no talk of magic, sister talk, or any tales of famous wizards. (Yes, Leonard read those to the dorm mates)

"So, it's just us, huh," Tyler asked, breaking the silence.

"It isn't fun yelling at you anymore," Lightning sighed. "Lightning's bored! Sha-wah-wah!"

"Tyson," Lindsay called. "Can you please take the boredom away."

"Sorry Linds, but I don't have magical powers."

"Leonardo did, why'd you vote him off?"

"Firstly Lindsay, I wasn't on the team that was up for elimination. Second, I could represented as the other teams voting for him but Amy beat me to it."

"Amy's hot," Lightning smiled dumbly. "So is Lindsay's **/censored/**!"

Tyler gasped in shock and fury. Lindsay looked confused.

"Hey Timmy," Lindsay shook Tyler's arm. "What's a **/censored/**?"

"Oh no!" Tyler roared, ignoring the clueless bombshell. "You did not just go there!"

The jock lunged himself right unto Lightning and the two started fighting. Lindsay watched the whole thing and had one question on her mind.

"Is a **/censored/** bad, or good?" Lindsay asked herself.

* * *

 **Confessional: They don't mean /censored/?!**

Lindsay: Today is the day! Today I will learn what a **/censored/** is!

Tyler: Lightning...is...a...flirt! A total flirt! How dare he flirt with my girl!

Lightning: Tyler has no right to deserve that hot chick! She should be with the Lightning!

* * *

 **Dorm 3- B, Cameron, Cody, Courtney**

"Someone cursed," Courtney looked behind her. Her ear had twitched. "Ugh, must be Duncan. That ogre never listens to a word I say!"

"Speaking of ogres, have any of you watched Shrek before?" Cody asked. Courtney blankly stared at the techno geek as B gave a thumbs up. Cameron looked a bit confused.

"What's Shrek?"

"You never watched Shrek? Dude, you're missing out!"

"Don't watch it," Courtney frowned at Cameron. "It was a total waste of my time."

"Please, that movie was my childhood!" Cody smiled. "The ugly monster getting the beautiful princess. Pretty smart."

"It was based off of a book," Courtney said glumly. "Plus, it isn't smart when it has been used before. May I remind you about Beauty and the Beast. Now that was good!"

B clapped his hands and looked somewhat happy.

"Looks like B seems to remember his childhood," Cameron smiled, before frowning. "As for me, I was stuck in a bubble reading a bunch of books."

"No worries Cam," Cody smiled. "I've got the solution for you!"

He brought out his phone and immediately tapped some buttons. Then he showed it to Cameron.

"Netflix!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Book vs. Movie! Who will win?**

Cameron: This Netflix thing is really cool. I can watch whatever I like!

Cody: (stands up proudly) Yep. Nothing like helping a friend in need!

* * *

The cafeteria today was served with a rather good but small meal. It was just eggs. Green eggs. No ham.

"Green eggs?" Trent poked at his breakfast. "Who comes up with these things?!"

The musician looked at Beth who quickly swallowed her food.

"Not bad," she smiled.

"You know, I kinda expected it from Owen or Brick. But you?"

"It's still eggs. That reminds me," Beth smiled. Bart climbed out of Beth's shirt and started munching on Noah's dish of green eggs. Needless to say, the schemer didn't look so satisfied.

"That's fine," he sarcastically said. "Like I was going to eat that."

"Hey Nolan," Lindsay came over to the schemer with a look of concern on her face.

"What do I hold the attention to?"

"I have a question. What's a **/censored/**?"

Noah was wide-eyed and was speechless.

"Um, I don't know how to tell you this," he replied, before awkwardly walking over to a different table. Lindsay sighed before looking at Cody hanging out with Sammy, Ella and Sky.

"Hey, Colin!" Lindsay called.

"Hello Lindsay, what do you need?" Cody asked.

"What's a **/censored/**?"

Cody shared a glance with the three girls involved in the Love Square.

"You're too young to know."

He nervously laughed and ignored the dumb princess, hoping to forget what he heard. Lindsay then saw Cameron and walked to him.

"Hey, Camera," Lindsay smiled. "Can you tell me what a **/censored/** is?"

Cameron looked at her with a confused expression.

"What is that? I never heard that word before."

"Okay nevermind," Lindsay smiled. She saw the four interns standing by the cafeteria talking to one another. "Hey. Mr. Interns! I have a question!"

The four looked at her.

"Uh, ask away," Steven replied.

"What's a **/censored/**?"

All four were wide-eyed except for one.

"Yeah, what is a **/censored/**?" Leon asked. "You promised me a lesson about it!"

"I rather not spoil your mind!" Edison cried before running off with Albert and Steven with Leon chasing them.

* * *

 **Confessional: The innocence of one's brain.**

Lindsay: I don't get it. Why won't they tell me what a **/censored/** is?

Tyler: Lindsay is going around asking what that word meant, isn't she?

* * *

Chris walked in smiling as happy as he was...that is until Edison, Albert, and Steven came crashing into him. Chris got up angrily and glared at the three.

"Alright," Chris frowned. "What's the big idea?!"

"Hey Chip," Lindsay walked up to the host. "Can you explain to me what a **/censored/** is?"

Chris looked taken aback by what she asked and soon everyone in the cafeteria turned to her...even Bart.

"Oh man," Duncan laughed. "This is good."

Tyler facepalmed.

Izzy looked interested.

"Who told you that word?" Courtney asked. She was really concerned, and a bit angry.

"Lightbulb!" Lindsay smiled. Everyone turned to Lightning who looked confused.

"What did I do?" Lightning asked.

"Not cool dude," Geoff frowned.

"My mom would wash my mouth with soap if I ever said the word," Beth glared. As everyone glared at Lightning (well technically not everyone as Alejandro and Amy and some other people with poor sense of humor didn't), Harold glared at Alejandro.

"I will end you," Harold whispered to himself.

"What did you say Harold?" Zoey asked the nerd, after hearing something he said.

"Oh nothing."

Zoey looked uncertain, but yet she let it slide. Harold took one last glare at Alejandro and then watched Chris, who clapped to get everyone's attention.

"Look at me!" he exclaimed. "Don't look at Lightning. I have to explain the challenge for today!"

"What is it this time Mister Chris?" Noah asked sarcastically. "I don't really want to go to school."

"Shut your sarcasm Noah. Anyways, if you will all follow me, I'll show you the challenge."

* * *

 **Confessional: Could it be a VR? Gasp!**

Harold: Yeah. I'm still mad at Alejandro. Why? He disrespected my grandma! She died a few weeks ago and it was harsh. I try to forget it but now that Al dishonored my grandmother, I will end his time here in TDS!

Zoey: Harold looks pretty mad. I wonder what's wrong.

Dawn: Harold's aura looks pretty unusual. Something must've happened. I will get to the bottom of this!

Tyler: Lightning, two words: You suck!

* * *

The contestants followed Chris into the woods where the VR machine stood. Most noticeable was the four giant cubes. Some bigger than the other.

"Cool!" Tyler cheered. "A VR challenge!"

"No Tyler," Chris grinned. "Not a VR challenge. If you look behind me, you can see four giant cubes, each bigger than the other."

"Don't tell me it's math!" Duncan groaned. "I hate math!"

"I concur," Max agreed. "Math is considered Mental Abuse to Humans. So EVIL!"

"Math really isn't my thing," Geoff frowned.

"If you will all shut it, I'll tell you it isn't math, Duncan," Chris frowned. "Inside the cubes are rooms that may look very familiar. So in a word, this challenge is very similar to a VR challenge. Can you guess what theme it is?"

"Geometry Dash?" Noah asked.

"I told you it is not a math game!"

"Geometry Dash isn't."

Noah flatly stared at the host who nervously chuckled.

"Anyway, anyone else?" Chris asked.

No response to the host.

"No? Okay then. It's a Five Night's at Freddy's theme!"

"Dude," Duncan frowned. "That game is overrated."

"I'm friends with the creator," Chris smiled. "So basing off an episode about his game is bound to give me friendship points. Plus, he has already announced that a spin-off will be released."

"I love Indie games!" Zoey cheered.

"What are the teams going to be?" Brick asked.

"I was getting to that, but first let me ask the contestants first, who here has never played Five Night's at Freddy's, let alone, heard of it?"

Eleven people raised their hands. A perfect amount of numbers.

"Heard of it, but Mama never let me play scary games," DJ shivered.

"What's Five Night's at Freddy's?" Rodney asked.

"Alright, Beardo, Cameron, Dawn, DJ, Ella, Ezekiel, Lindsay, Max, Rodney, Scott, and Sugar," Chris listed. "Since you guys are beginners at this game, you will play the first game in the series. You will also be known as the Beginning Bunnies!"

"Every team has a different gameplay so for your team, you will have an office. You may explore the game whenever you like but there has to be at least one member of your team in your office. Same goes for all of you. You will be handed flashlights to explore since it'll be dark."

Brick gulped upon hearing this.

"The person in the office has to close doors and check lights and cameras to avoid capture. But beware that if you use them too often, you lose power. You do **not** want to lose power. It's all about strategy. If the person in the office is caught, you'll have to send another member to guard the office. Now, you lose if all of your teammates are gone before the night is over. You also lose if you lose fewer members than the other teams. Whoever has the more team that escapes capture wins."

Chris then turned to the other people who had not been placed into the Beginning Bunnies.

"Now who here has played the game but are just decent at the game?" Chris asked.

Another group of eleven hands rose up.

"Okay then, Alejandro, Amy, Brick, Dave, Jasmine, Jo, Justin, Lightning, Mike, Trent, and Tyler. You will play the second game in the series. Much different gameplay. You'll be known as the Childish Chickens!"

"Chickens?!" Tyler screamed.

"Oh yeah, Tyler's scared of chickens," Zoey remembered.

"Well, sucks to be Tyler. Anyway, you guys have no doors but lights and masks. Same rule as the other team with at least one in an office but however it's much bigger."

"How is that fair?!" Mike asked. "I played this game and there were so many animatronics!"

"You have a mask," Chris said. "You can fool everyone but the pirate fox guy. You can wear it at long as you want. But however, remember how one person needs to stay in the office? Well one person needs to stay at the Gift Corner and wind the music box. Trust me, you do not want whatever's in there roaming around. You can **not** stop that thing."

"We have a disadvantage," Amy told Alejandro.

"Now who has played the game and are rather good at it, but not that good at it?"

Another group of eleven hands rose up. (Seriously, how does that even happen?)

"So, Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Eva, Geoff, Heather, Katie, Sadie, Sammy and Sky. Man I'm surprised. Heather and Eva?! You guys play this game?"

"My brother dared me to," Heather frowned. "I was good."

"You think I always lift weights McLean?!" Eva asked.

"No, no," Chris nervously smiled. "Anyway, you peeps are known as the Ferocious Foxes. You have a way different gameplay. For your team, two people have to stay in an office. One to check cameras and vents, the other to fix errors. For yours, you get only one animatronic to face...but there are phantoms roaming around as well and they will serve in your possible capture. You guys get to have an audio check that will summon the animatronic away from you."

"Awesome!" Geoff cheered.

"As for the last of you, B, Duncan, Gwen, Harold, Izzy, Noah, Owen, Sam, Shawn, Sierra and Zoey. I believe you are all pros at the game?"

"It's really easy," Noah flatly said. "No need to rage over it."

"Noah's right," Owen agreed. "It was simple. Mainly because I imagined that the character was a walking hot dog trying to avoid being eaten by those monsters!"

"Nice to know," Chris blinked. "Anyway, you guys get the last game of the series and will be known as the Ballistic Bears. You will have one person guard the room and the others can join that person or explore the cube. Though there isn't much except an enemy that will only attack those that are outside the room. You have to use hearing to avoid getting caught. If you hear some breathing, close the door and wait until the breathing goes away. You all get six hours. Each hour will be harder than the last. Good luck and here are your flashlights."

Chris tossed everyone some flashlights and soon the teams went into their respective cubes.

* * *

 **Confessional: Funny, I thought they were Rubix Cubes.**

Brick: How did Chris manage to build all those cubes in one night?

Mike: I played the game with Zoey. She's a big fan of Indie games and as for me, I stink at horror games.

Chris: I got the equipment from the creator. We go way back. The robots function like they should so it would be a huge surprise if the robots started going crazy.

* * *

 **Beginning Bunnies (1st Hour)- Beardo, Cameron, Dawn, DJ, Ella, Ezekiel, Lindsay, Max, Rodney, Scott, and Sugar**

"So this game takes place in a pizza palace?" Scott questioned the room. "Lame! And what kind of pizza place needs a security office?"

The team were all standing in the office. Two buttons were on each side that read 'Lights' and 'Door'. And there was a screen that showed the many cameras placed around the scenery. The first view was the main stage.

"What are those, eh?" Ezekiel asked. On the main stage was a trio of animals: a bear with a hat and bow-tie holding a microphone, a rabbit wearing a bow-tie as well as holding a guitar, and chicken that held a cupcake with...eyes?

"This place is stupid!" Scott growled. "Why would a cupcake have eyes?"

"Is it alright if I stay here?" DJ asked. "I don't want to roam around with monsters."

"It's fine DJ," Dawn assured the gentle giant. "I'll stay with you if you like."

DJ and Dawn shared a smile...until Scott ruined it with his snarky remarks.

"Okay lovebirds, I'll go explore around a bit," Scott remarked. "Please scream if you need help."

 **AUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Everyone covered their ears to find Lindsay screaming.

"What is it?!" Rodney asked.

"I forgot my lipstick back at my dorm!" she replied. Everyone groaned.

"You wanna break our ears blonde?!" Sugar asked, clearly angry.

"Calm down," Ella reassured her friend. Sugar pushed her away.

"I'll be leaving this group."

Sugar left the office and went to some other area around the pizzeria.

"Miss Cow's got a point," Scott smirked as he followed Sugar.

Cameron went on the camera and tried to look around the joint from the specific cameras. He stopped on the kitchen camera.

"Huh, we can only listen for the kitchen cam," Cameron noted. Beardo soon left with Rodney, Max, Lindsay, Ezekiel, and Ella to explore the place.

"We'll explore," Rodney smiled. Ella sped ahead the others calling Sugar's name along the way. They all appeared visible on the camera.

"For a game, it seems very easy," DJ told Dawn.

"Do not point out the inevitable," the moon girl replied.

* * *

 **Confessional: Jinx!**

Dawn: The best part of the challenge was hanging out with DJ. True Cameron was with us, but I don't mind. Cameron's sweet. He wouldn't mind.

Ella: Sugar might have pushed me because she was angry at Lindsay. But really, I think Sugar needs a friend to calm her down.

Sugar: Ella is definitely number one on my list to eliminate. Number two is that dumb blonde Lindsay!

Scott: (yawning) The most boring challenge ever.

* * *

 **Childish Chickens (1st Hour)- Alejandro, Amy, Brick, Dave, Jasmine, Jo, Justin, Lightning, Mike, Trent, and Tyler**

"Man, this place is huge!" Mike looked around the pizzeria. Unlike the Beginning Bunnies, the Childish Chickens had a larger place to watch over. The office had no doors. On both sides was only one button that read 'Lights'. The front had nothing. Just total darkness. The entire team had masks which they held in there hand.

The camera was in the style of a computer and Dave decided to watch over it.

"Dude, these guys are plain freaky," Dave said, viewing the camera of the main stage. Like the Bunnies, the Chicken's animatronics had a more child friendly feature to them.

"They look cute," Amy cooed.

"Seriously, these things are going to attack us?" Jo asked. The female jock noticed Tyler cradling himself next to Dave.

"Don't diss the chickens," Tyler shivered. "They may look innocent. But in reality...they're demons from the Underworld!"

"What's so scary about this chicken?" Lightning questioned the childish jock. "It looks hot!"

Alejandro shook his head in disapproval.

"Lightning, you are such a disgrace," the Spaniard said. But he was nowhere to be found. Dave checked the camera and he gasped.

"He's flirting with the chicken!" Dave squeaked.

"Dude," Trent frowned. "That's wrong in so many ways."

"Let's keep our eyes away from Lightning and talk strategy," Brick suggested. "I say, I'll be with Dave to guard the office."

"Sounds good," Justin said. He walked with Mike, Trent, and Tyler to explore the pizza facility.

Alejandro was about to join until Amy pulled him aside.

"Wanna hang out by the gift corner?" Amy asked. "We do have to wind the music box."

"Good idea."

The two left as Jasmine and Jo decided to separate themselves and explore.

* * *

 **Confessional: Lightning: The Most Drunk Womanizer Ever!**

Lightning: That chicken had a nice butt.

Tyler: Lightning is gross. First that comment of Lindsay. Now this! I would be glad to vote him off if we lose!

Alejandro: I must thank Lightning. His flirtatious ways are really bringing me and Amy off of the target list.

* * *

 **Ferocious Foxes (1st Hour)- Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Eva, Geoff, Heather, Katie, Sadie, Sammy, and Sky**

Now for the Ferocious Foxes, the scenery was much different. Instead of a pizzeria, it was a horror attraction. (You know, like the horror mazes where people in scary costumes jump out and scare you) The office had no doors or light buttons...mainly because there was light.

And instead of one camera, there were two options. One for the main view of the attraction, the other, for ventilations. There was another computer which checked on the mechanics of the attraction.

"It's so dark and spooky here," Sadie lamented.

"I know right?" Katie agreed.

A mannequin of a bear stood at the entrance of the office. It was...really disturbing.

"I get a feeling that bear will move," Sammy squeaked.

"No worries!" Cody confidently said. "I know how to play this game! It's the first hour so nothing bad will happen."

"Our fate depends on Mister Ladies Man right here," Heather grumbled.

"Lay off him Heather," Bridgette frowned. "You should act nice for a change. Maybe then we won't want to vote you off."

A growl and a chatter was heard. It surprised Katie and Sadie that they hugged each other in fright.

"What is that?" Courtney asked.

"Oh," Beth realized. Bart jumped out her shirt and into her arms. "I forgot to bring Bart back to the dorm. Guess he'll have to stay."

"Get that thing away from me at least," Heather growled.

"Cheer up Heather," Geoff smiled enthusiastically. "Bart here can actually protect us!"

"Oh Geoff," Bridgette swooned. "Such a smart guy!"

"I don't think robots have any fear," Cody noted. "But he can be our watchdog. Or...watch-shark."

Sky and Sammy giggled.

"That was alright," Sky giggled.

"I've heard better," Eva frowned.

"I should stay here alright?" Cody smiled.

"I'll join you!" Sky and Sammy both said.

Cody looked flattered and was blushing like fire.

"Whatever, you lovebirds can hang out in the office," Heather frowned. "I'll hide somewhere safe!"

"Hiding?" Courtney asked. "That's...a pretty good strategy. No rule against it."

Courtney followed Heather as the others except Cody, Sammy, and Sky all left the office to explore.

* * *

 **Confessional: Office girls are pretty cute...DON'T JUDGE ME!**

Cody: Sweet! Hanging out with Sammy and Sky! This should be a nice challenge!

Geoff: Heather needs like a chill pill, you know? She's always complaining and blaming others for random things. Kinda like Courtney. But don't tell her I said that!

Sammy: Hanging out with Cody is definitely good luck. But then Sky is with him. Well then, I guess I have to say, "Good luck, Sky! May the better girl win!"

* * *

 **Ballistic Bears (1st Hour)- B, Duncan, Gwen, Harold, Izzy, Noah, Owen, Sam, Shawn, Sierra and Zoey**

"The best thing to do is to have everyone stay in the room," Sam strategized. The Bears had a whole different room than the others. For one, it wasn't an office. It was a child's room. There was a door on each side and a closet in the front. Behind them was a bed with a cute teddy bear.

"Hold up," Duncan growled. "Who made you leader?"

"Myself," Sam replied. "I do know a lot about this game."

"I do too, why don't you let someone else lead? Someone more worthy."

"This isn't the dark ages Duncan," Noah rolled his eyes. "No need to be born into leader."

"Noah seems smart," Zoey noted. "Can he be leader?"

"Me?"

Zoey looked at Noah willingly.

"My little buddy is totally smart!" Owen smiled. "Of course he will."

"Gee, thanks Owen," Noah thanked his friend sarcastically.

"No problem."

"But fellow nerd to nerd, he does agree with me, right?" Sam questioned.

"Meh," Noah replied.

"I won't listen," Izzy exclaimed. "I will explore the outskirts of this place!"

Izzy immediately left out the room. Duncan grinned and followed her.

"What a gal," Owen swooned. Noah raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Well, I have nothing better to do," Gwen said. She left out as well.

"They're all dead," Sam noted. "Chris mentioned something about an enemy that can attack those outside the room."

* * *

 **Confessional: A GHOST?!**

Sam: I wouldn't be surprised if it were this thing was known as Plushtrap. After all, how else would it fit in the challenge?

Zoey: When I watched Total Drama World Tour, I was rooting for Noah and Owen to win. They are like the funniest duos ever! Like Timone and Pumba!

* * *

 **Beginning Bunnies (1st Hour)-** **Beardo, Cameron, Dawn, DJ, Ella, Ezekiel, Lindsay, Max, Rodney, Scott, and Sugar**

"So boring!" Scott complained as he walked around the party table. Party hats were placed neatly on the tables. To the left of him was a place known as Pirates Cove. Ezekiel and Rodney were with the dirt farmer circling around the party tables.

Ezekiel sat in one of the chairs, taking a rest and staring at the three animatronics.

"So what now?" Rodney asked. "Are these things supposed to move?"

"Hopefully not, eh," Ezekiel replied. "I can't handle horror movies."

"Pfft," Scott rolled his eyes. "What's not to like about horror movies? They're awesome!"

"I prefer romantic novels," Rodney smiled. "It warms my heart to see love!"

Scott exchanged a glance with Ezekiel. The two felt a little uncomfortable with this revelation.

"So what?" Scott scoffed. "You read Titanic?"

Rodney nodded.

"Wow, what a life you have."

Ezekiel looked back at the three animatronics and saw the three staring at him. A cold blank stare. Ezekiel blinked once and the animatronics looked the other way. He rubbed his eyes and looked at them. No movement.

"That was weird, eh," he said.

"What was weird?" Rodney asked.

"I thought I saw them look at me," Ezekiel pointed at the animatronics. "I'm a bit scared. I'll go back to the office."

Ezekiel left the two farmers and went back to the office.

"Must be seeing things," Scott shrugged. The two turned to see the bunny next to a party table. He was off the stage. And the bunny was right next to a table. Rodney gulped as Scott was wide-eyed.

"A prank?" Scott asked. He turned back to see Rodney running back to the office. "Gee. What a coward."

Scott turned back to see the bunny back on stage.

* * *

 **Confessional: Paranormal Activity 6: Haunted Bunnies**

Ezekiel: I swear! I saw it look at me, eh! I'm not crazy, eh!

Rodney: Yeah. This is actually the first time I experienced a horror genre. I don't have any horror books at home.

Scott: Ezekiel and Rodney are wimps. Clearly they haven't heard scary stories when they were little. My pappy always told me those stories when I went to sleep. They help me sleep better. I don't know why.

* * *

 **Childish Chickens (1st Hour)-** **Alejandro, Amy, Brick, Dave, Jasmine, Jo, Justin, Lightning, Mike, Trent, and Tyler**

"To quote Alejandro, 'you are a disgrace'," Trent frowned after finding Lightning wrapping his arms around a chicken. Tyler and Mike were let alone creeped out by the jock. He was clearly flirting with the chicken and who knows if the chicken was either grossed out or returning the admiration.

"Then again, Zoey did show me a bunch of fanart of this same chicken," Mike said. "It was unnerving. What has the world become?!"

Mike immediately gasped into Chester.

"I'll tell ya Mike!" Chester yelled into his head. "This world is much more terrible than the past years. You have those hoverboards that are only for those too lazy to walk! And then you have those phones that everyone watches whilst walking on the streets. Some day, those kids will get hit by cars! Serves them right for watching phones on the street."

Chester gasped back into Mike.

"Ease down the complaints Chester!" Mike yelled back in his head. Trent and Tyler looked at Mike as if he was an insane escaped asylum prisoner.

"MPD?" Trent asked. Mike sheepishly grinned. "Don't be nervous. I watched TDRI."

Mike sighed.

"Thanks for not making it such a big deal," Mike smiled.

"Wait, hold up!" Tyler yelled. "What's MPD?"

"Multiple Personality Disorder," Trent replied. "It's when someone has the ability to revert into several different personalities."

"Cool! So...how does it work."

"I have to summon them," Mike replied. "Chester is an old man. I have to be frustrated in order to summon him. Svetlana is a Russian gymnastic. The mention of the Olympics will get her out. Vito is my macho guy. I have to take my shirt off to bring him out. Manitoba Smith can be summoned if I wear a fedora. Newcomer Melvin is like a geek I think. I think he gets out if I wear glasses. And then their's um...nevermind."

"What?"

"Is there something wrong Mike?" Trent asked. "Who's this last one?"

"Ummm," Mike nervously twiddled his finger. "Well, I don't like talking about him. He was like a curse."

"So he's a bad thing?"

"There's no telling if he's going to return. I mean, he's been gone for so long. There is no cure to this disorder. I'm scared he might return."

"What's his name?" Tyler asked.

"...Mal."

* * *

 **Confessional: Anyone watched 'Maleficent'?**

Trent: Mal, Mal. Where have I heard that name from?

Mike: Mal. He caused so much pain! He's pure evil! He got me in juvenile hall!

* * *

 **Ferocious Foxes (2nd Hour)-** **Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Eva, Geoff, Heather, Katie, Sadie, Sammy, and Sky**

"The second hour," Cody looked at the time. "Not bad."

He looked through the camera monitors with Sky, mainly because Sammy knew how to fix errors and computer bugs.

"Looks really spooky," Sky said. "I hate the dark!"

"I know right?" Sammy agreed. "You don't know what could be lurking in the dark."

"Like this thing?" Cody asked, pointing to a figure in the camera. It was tall, and its eyes glowed. Then the trio heard a voice. A snobby girlish voice that shouldn't be a surprise.

"Oh no, Heather!" Sky cried. "Go the other way!"

"This is a camera," Sammy replied. "Nothing we can do."

The Heather in the camera wasn't looking at the thing in the figure. In fact she was looking the other way. Then Cody had an idea. He immediately switched to another camera, that was far from the office and pressed the audio. A childish laugh could be heard.

"There, he should be attracted to that sound," Cody smiled proudly.

 **AUGHHHHHHHHHHH!**

"Oh great," Sky groaned. When they flipped on to the other camera, they saw a weird burnt figure zooming in on the camera.

"What the heck is that?" Sammy asked. Cody set his camera down and they all saw a ghostly burnt down boy.

"Oh no!" Cody screamed. Everyone started screaming as hissing could be heard.

* * *

 **Confessional: Balloon Boy is such a /censored/!**

Cody: (Cradling in fear) Mommy? Is that you?

Sammy: What the heck was that?! All we saw was a ghostly boy and then we were all blinded. I was glad Geoff came! That was beyond terrifying.

Heather: So there I was talking to myself when I heard a child laughing. And that's when I bumped into this big tore down robot. So yeah, I got caught.

* * *

Geoff had found the trio shivering on the ground with the alarm sounding. Sky had got up and pressed a button which fixed the error.

"What did I miss?" the party boy asked.

"Nothing you need to know," Cody shivered. Geoff pondered for a moment and smiled.

"No! Not _that_!"

Cody apparently got what Geoff was so happy about. (You viewers shouldn't know. Especially the younglings who found their way in fanfiction. Now go back to eating your cookies and forget you have ever saw this site)

"Oh, no?" Geoff frowned. "Oh well, you'll get there."

Cody had to smile at Geoff's enthusiasm with his Love Square.

"Guys!" Bridgette ran in the room. "I heard Heather's scream!"

"We all did," Sky noted.

"That's not all we noticed!" Sammy cried. "We saw a ghost! A burnt down boy!"

"Guess I missed lot more than I expected," Geoff said.

* * *

 **Ballistic Bears (2nd Hour)- B, Duncan, Gwen, Harold, Izzy, Noah, Owen, Sam, Shawn, Sierra, and Zoey**

Gwen had caught up to Duncan walking around the corridors while hunting for Izzy. She knew that the red-head could put herself into trouble. TDI and TDWT said it all. Though, she was a bit glad to find Duncan. The corridors were...really spooky. Paintings hung on the walls and they were...really disturbing.

"Glad I bumped into you," Gwen sighed. "This place is really spooky."

"Then why'd you come here?" Duncan asked. "To followed me?"

"Nice try bad boy. But I just came searching for Izzy. Besides, Courtney would freak if you cheated on her."

"She should take a chill pill. When I look at one girl, she snaps. I was just admiring the clothes she wore!"

"Sure you were," Gwen teased.

"No seriously, I was!"

Gwen raised an eyebrow at the delinquent, then continued hunting for Izzy.

"You know, I do wonder why people like to ship us together," Gwen said. "I read this one fanfic where we kissed and then everything went ballistic. We lost everything we ever loved."

"Reading with those nerdy fanfiction writers?" Duncan asked. "Yeesh!"

"Can you help it when the writers have many different ideas on destroying your worst enemy?"

Duncan thought for a moment then smiled.

"Are there any good ones with me and Courtney?" Duncan asked.

"Oh yeah, tons."

The two laughed and did not notice a figure take a photo of them hanging out in the dark.

* * *

 **Confessional: That was for you Gwuncan fans!**

Sierra: O-M-G! I saw Gwen and Duncan hang out and now it's clear to me that they are clearly dating! I took a picture of them hanging out! I brightened it up so you can see that they are actually Gwen and Duncan! Eeeeeh, this is so exciting. Now that's one girl Cody won't date. Hehehehehe!

?: A photo? How interesting...Thank you Sierra for helping me plan more drama. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Gwen: Talking with Duncan? It was fun. Believe me, my heart belongs to Trent. I do not like Duncan that way...so save your fanfics for another couple! I like to think of us...as friends.

Duncan: Gwen? Meh, she's cool. A nice friend to talk to. Plus don't go thinking the wrong way! Gwen and I are just friends. I would never cheat on Courtney! Got that?!

* * *

 **Beginning Bunnies (2nd Hour)- Beardo, Cameron, Dawn, DJ, Ella, Ezekiel, Lindsay, Max, Rodney, Scott, and Sugar**

"The second hour," DJ smiled. "And nothing bad happened so far."

"Let's hope it stays that way," Cameron shivered. "I don't do so well with scary things. Like Izzy! She terrifies me!"

"Oh right," Dawn remembered. "It was that episode where we faced that fake spider. Izzy made it look so real!"

"Izzy?" DJ asked. "That girl is nuts. But she is Owen's girlfriend, I gotta respect that."

"I don't know," Ezekiel said. "I fear that Izzy may get ahold of one of my bow and arrows and start shooting people with them, eh."

"Bow and arrow? You never told us you owned one."

"You didn't ask, eh," Ezekiel replied to DJ.

"Did you bring one here?" Rodney asked.

"Yeah, eh. I only brought it to protect myself. You know, because new island and all."

"That's strange," Dawn noted. "You never brought it to the Boney Island challenge."

"Didn't have time to get it, eh."

As they talked about Ezekiel's bow and arrow, Cameron looked back at the camera and gasped.

"Um, wasn't there three animatronics?" he asked.

"Yes," DJ responded, wondering why Cameron was so shocked. Then he gasped as well. The bunny was gone. "Quick! Flip all of the cameras!"

Ezekiel checked the light on both sides. Nothing. Cameron then found the bunny. It was behind Max, who was looking around the backstage.

"Interesting," Max said as the five in the office watched. He clearly had not noticed the bunny. Scott himself walked in the backstage and saw the bunny.

"What the crap!" Scott screamed. Max turned and saw the bunny. The screen went static.

 **AIGHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

The five heard the screams of two villains coming face to face with a live walking robot. So, when the camera came to, the five saw that the room was completely empty.

"Oh great!" DJ sighed. "We're down two players!"

Lindsay ran into the office with Ella, Sugar, and Beardo. They had all clearly heard the scream and were too scared to go out.

"We heard the screams of Scooter and Michael!" Lindsay cried. "It was scary!"

"That scream ruined my snack!" Sugar complained. Her face was covered with what seems to be tomato sauce. "I had a great snack with ketchup, then Ella comes in and tells me come back!"

"I was only trying to-"

"Shut it, you bimbo!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Scooter and Michael? Not bad...**

Ella: I get a feeling that Sugar may not like me. But that's ridiculous. We were friends since Pahkitew Island. There is no way she would've hated me all this time. Right?

Sugar: I hate Ella!

Dawn: Oh dear. I don't believe Ella is aware of Sugar's true feelings for her. I pray for her. She's going to learn it the hard way. And she won't take it too well.

* * *

 **Childish Chickens (2nd Hour)- Alejandro, Amy, Brick, Dave, Jasmine, Jo, Justin, Lightning, Mike, Trent, and Tyler**

At the Gift Corner, Amy was tired of winding the music box. She wondered what was in the box, but Chris told them that the team did not want that thing after them.

"Why did I want to do this again?" Amy asked herself. She was dead bored. Not dead! She's very much a alive! Just bored...

"Because _chica_ , we have to guard whatever is in that box," Alejandro replied with a smirk. "Besides, if we lose, we cannot be blamed since we were here winding the box."

"Sounds reasonable. But while we're here..."

Amy started batting her eyes at Alejandro, who blushed after noticing this. Though, the Spaniard tried to shrug it off.

"Please Amy," Alejandro smirked. "I am in no concern for a relationship."

"Aw Al," Amy flirted.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? Can't a bad girl tease a bad boy?"

Alejandro started to get uncomfortable. Then he got an idea.

"You know Amy. Shouldn't we wind the music box first?"

"Oh...right," Amy pouted. Clearly, she wanted something more than that. Something very, very, very, awkward. As Alejandro winded up the music box, Amy looked behind him and saw a figure running. It made a loud pounding sound as it ran and it was in the shape of a fox.

"Alejandro! Did you see that?!"

"See what?"

"I saw a weird. I think it was like a fox!"

"Fox? Wait...Chris did mention there was a pirate fox."

"Ugh!" Amy groaned. "Chris never mentioned how we were supposed to defend ourselves against a pirate fox!"

* * *

 **Confessional: IT'S FOXY!**

Amy: Spending time with Alejandro was the only good part of this challenge. The bad parts? Well, Lightning became a huge womanizer, Justin from what I've heard made a sexist remark, Mike's weird, pirate foxes are running around, and that's basically it. I hate Chris.

Alejandro: Amy. What to say about her besides making me feel awkward. My heart belongs to Heather! But alas, she's my only ally. Heather seems to have paired up herself with Max. Pure jealousy I suppose. (chuckles) Silly Heather. I can't be jealous if I know you're trying to make me feel jealous.

* * *

Dave and Brick sat in the office when they saw Foxy the Pirate Fox standing in the halls. They had their flashlight with them and to them...Foxy seemed unnerving.

"Yikes," Dave noted. "That thing needs a paint job."

"I don't like this!" Brick shivered. "That fox is creepy!"

 **SHA-AAAAUGHHHHHHHH!**

"That sounds like Lightning!" Dave was wide-eyed. He flipped the camera and saw the chicken, bunny, and bear gone. "Oh crap! They all moved!"

Brick was really losing it. He quickly clipped his flashlight numerous times as he sweat. Foxy turned away and left due to the amount of light that shined in its face. But nevertheless, Brick didn't stop until he saw Mike, Trent, and Tyler run down the hall.

"The chicken took Lightning!" Tyler screamed. "I told you they were evil!"

"The bunny and bear started moving as well!" Trent yelled. The trio ran back to office.

"If it weren't for our masks, we would've been taken like Lightning!" Mike said.

"Hold up, I'm trying to find them," Dave replied keeping his eye on the camera. "The bear's at the bathroom, the bunny's at a party room. Where's the chicken?!"

Tyler flashed his light at the hallway and the chicken, now without a beak, stood in the hall holding a cupcake with eyes.

"Chicken!" Tyler screamed as he hid under the desk. Dave quickly put the mask on as did Mike and Trent. Brick and Tyler were too busy cradling in fear to do so.

* * *

 **Confessional: What are you...chicken! (DUN DUN)**

Tyler: I hate this challenge. Why couldn't we have a challenge that involved sports and not chickens?!

Dave: No offense Tyler, but a phobia of chickens...is ridiculous.

Brick: This challenge is not for me. I mean, it's like really dark! And I hate the dark!

* * *

 **Ferocious Foxes (2nd Hour)- Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Eva, Geoff, Katie, Sadie, Sammy and Sky**

"Oh my gosh," Katie gulped as she looked around the attraction. She was with Sadie, obviously, and the two were a bit afraid. "This place is like, so creepy."

"Yeah Katie," Sadie shivered. "It was like that time we went to that haunted house attraction and we were both crying and staying in the corner."

"Don't remind me. That day was...ugh."

It was silent for a while as the two walked.

"So, how's Noah?" Sadie asked, breaking the short silence.

"He's fine. A bit mean sometimes. But his remarks are the funniest part about him. You know Sadie, you should find yourself a boyfriend."

"And then we can have a double date!"

"Exactly."

The two eeed and so because of that, a figure behind them broke a spark. It was a yellow broken-down robotic bunny that looked very terrifying. When Katie and Sadie turned they screamed as loud as they could.

 **AAAAUAGHAUAAUAAAUGH!**

The bunny was now blowing a fuse before grabbing the the two and leaving.

* * *

 **Confessional: I think Springtrap just sprung a trap.**

Katie: That robot was like so scary! It almost gave Sadie and I a heart attack.

Sadie: Katie and Noah. They are a cute couple. But I guess I'm a bit jealous. I really need a boyfriend. Maybe Sammy could help?

* * *

"Katie and Sadie?!" Sky cried after hearing their screams. "Man, we're losing people left and right."

"You said it," Sammy agreed. "We might just lose."

"Don't jinx it!" Cody cried. "We can still win this! Other teams might've lost more!"

"You said it," Sky nodded. Sammy looked uncertain. She looked at Geoff who was looking at the camera which was watching a bunny stay at one room. Geoff pressed the audio which released a "hi". A very creepy "hi".

"Why did Chris think of such a scary challenge?" Sammy shivered.

"It's Chris," Geoff replied. "He'd do anything to get ratings off the show!"

Sky and Cody nodded before Sammy let out a scream. She pointed at the window.

"What is that?!" Sammy cried. Everyone turned to see a broken down walking bear moving across the window. It ducked down before popping out of the faces of the contestants and letting a hiss, blinding them as well. Everyone screamed.

"What was that?!" Sky asked as the alarm blared.

"I believe it was a bear, right Geoff?" Cody turned to find no sign of Geoff. "Oh crap! You don't think he was taken?! Do you?"

Sammy shivered.

* * *

 **Confessional: Hello? Hello, Hello? Is anyone there?**

Sammy: I have never been so terrified like that before. Except, that one time when Amy planted a spider in my room, and when she ditched me at the mall...(goes on about this)

* * *

 **Ballistic Bears (2nd Hour)- B, Duncan, Gwen, Harold, Izzy, Noah, Owen, Sam, Shawn, Sierra, and Zoey**

Noah laid back on the bed as everyone checked the room. He was bored...like always. Owen was too busy cuddling the teddy bear to notice. Hence, he was distracted.

"Oh man," Owen giggled. "I'm gonna call this bear, 'Beary'!"

Owen started snickering as Noah rolled his eyes.

"Gee Owen," Noah said sarcastically. "What a wonderful name!"

"Thanks buddy!"

Noah sighed at his friend who was completely unaware of the sarcasm. Then he noticed something.

"Hey, where's Miss Stalker?" he asked.

"Huh," Zoey looked around. "I swear, she was with us!"

"Maybe the zombies took her!" Shawn exclaimed.

"No Shawn, we are facing animatronics!" Zoey said. "Not zombies!"

"I knew that."

"Sure you did," Noah smirked.

"Noah," Zoey frowned. "Why do you have to be so snarky all the time?"

"It's who I am."

Zoey gave one last frown at Noah before checking the doors for any sound. Noah shrugged at this before Owen came to the schemer himself.

"I think Zoey wanted to be friends with you," Owen said.

"Friends? With me? Nah."

"We are in an alliance with her. And if we have gotten along with Mike, Zoey's boyfriend, then we surely will get along with her."

"You may be right chubby buddy. But who said anything about me being friends with Mike?"

"We could make it work," Owen smiled. "Think about it. The BFT!"

"BFT?" Noah asked.

"Best Friend Trio!"

Noah smiled at Owen enthusiasm and thought about it.

* * *

 **Confessional: I'm thinking...and thinking...**

Noah: I do have little amount of friends. Heck, some of them are weird! Eva's an angry elephant. Izzy's a lunatic. Owen and Cody are perhaps the only sane ones. But being around Cody is really awkward because of...(shudders)...and Owen's too happy for my taste. But we are friends. A good duo now that you mention. What was the show Leonard mentioned again?

Owen: Noah can be a spoilsport sometimes, but he's really fun when you get to know him!

Zoey: Noah should lay off the sarcasm and try making friends. He is one of my favorites from the original after all, mainly because he was hilarious!

* * *

"There you are!" Gwen cried after finding Izzy. She was hugging a weird yellow toy. A plushy yellow bunny.

"What the heck are you carrying?" Duncan asked.

"I found this in the hall," Izzy replied before going back to her insane verse. "I sense evil inside it."

"Whatever," Duncan frowned.

"Evil?" Gwen raised an eyebrow. "I do not like the sound of that."

 **WAUGHHHHHHHHHHH!**

"What was that?!" Duncan asked.

"That must be Sierra!" Gwen replied.

Izzy looked completely unfazed.

"Told you there was evil!"

A banging sound was heard as Izzy turned around. She gasped.

"The yellow bunny!" Izzy cried. "It's gone! I'll find that rascal!"

"Wait, Izzy!" Gwen called but she was too late. Izzy ran around the house finding the yellow bunny. She was alone...with Duncan.

"Might as well return to the room," Duncan suggested. He turned the other way that Izzy left and bumped into a wall. No wait, not a wall. A nightmarish chicken freak. Gwen and Duncan hugged each other in fear (stop that you Gwuncan fan!) and screamed.

* * *

 **Confessional: Nightmare at Freddy's...**

Gwen: Courtney's going to kill me! I hugged Duncan! She's going to freak!

Duncan: I'm dead. (He knows Courtney's going to kill him)

* * *

 **Beginning Bunnies (3rd Hour)- Beardo, Cameron, Dawn, DJ, Ella, Ezekiel, Lindsay, Rodney, and Sugar**

"The third hour," Cameron gulped. "Why do I get the feeling things will get harder?"

"It already has," Dawn replied while meditating with her eyes closed. "Check the main stage."

Cameron did so and found that the chicken was gone as well.

"No! No! No!" Cameron groaned. He started flipping to every camera and trying to search for the chicken. DJ was sweating badly. The whole team was in the office and they were scared. "Where's the chicken?!"

"Outside the right door," Dawn replied.

DJ check the light and jumped when he saw the chicken stare right at them. Sugar screamed as loud as she could as she ran out the left door. DJ closed the right door and had already wet himself.

"Oh no, Sugar went out to the danger zone," Rodney gulped.

"I'll go find her!" Ella smiled cheerfully as always. Dawn gulped because of this.

"Oh no Ella wait!" Dawn cried. Too late. Ella already skipped her way out the door and went to find Sugar. Dawn sighed.

"What's the matter?" DJ asked.

"I fear that Ella is going to be heartbroken."

"Heartbroken, eh?" Ezekiel asked. "Why?"

"Ella is unaware of Sugar's true feelings on her. This is bad."

* * *

 **Confessional: I predict that some people are going to say the word, "word".**

Chris: Word.

Chef: Word.

Albert: Word.

Edison: Word.

Leon: Word.

Steven: Why is everyone saying the word, "word," all of a sudden?

DJ: Dawn is really cool. She is a bit creepy, but she's nice. She respect animals and cares for others. I respect her like that as well. Nice!

* * *

Ella skipped her way to the bathroom where Sugar was. Sugar was hiding in the bathroom, scared of the challenge.

"Sugar?" Ella called. "Are you in here?"

Sugar walked out of the stall with a hateful glare on her face.

"Yeah, I'm here, so what?" Sugar growled.

""I just want to ask if you are alright," Ella smiled happily.

"Alright?" Sugar asked.

Ella nodded, smiling the whole way.

"Alright? Let me tell you something Ella. I am NOT alright?! Alright?!" Sugar barked. Ella jumped at Sugar's sudden outburst and was beginning to look worried.

"Maybe I can help?" Ella asked.

"Help?" Sugar repeated. "Listen here Ella. Maybe you can help me."

Ella was enlightened to hear that. She beamed at her one-sided friendship.

"Really? What should I do?"

Sugar glared at her and walked closer to her.

"You can...GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" Sugar barked. Ella face went pale.

"Wait, what?" Ella asked.

"You heard me, get out of my life!"

Ella was too shocked to move. Sugar then slapped Ella across the face. Tears started streaming down her face.

"Sugar. We can talk about this?"

Sugar glared hatefully at her long-time enemy and immediately grabbed Ella by the arm and dragged her to a stall. Sugar then proceeded to push Ella's head in the toilet. Ella squirmed in fear and tried to escape Sugar's grasp.

"No!" Ella cried. "Stop-please, stop!"

Sugar did not listen until Ella finally lost conscious. No, she wasn't dead. She was unconscious and she laid on the ground wet with toilet water. Sugar took one last glare at Ella before heading out the bathroom. She then bumped into a wall. Oh wait, it was a robotic chicken.

The chicken had witnessed everything and shook its head in disapproval before attacking her.

* * *

 **Confessional: Oh man. From a child-friendly show to a dark teen/adult swim type of show.**

Dawn: Something bad must have happened. I can feel it!

Sugar: (grinning evilly) That should teach her! They should know that I, Sugar, will win this pageant contest!

Ella: (sniffling, both in fear and depression) I...thought...Sugar and I...were...friends? (starts crying)

* * *

 **Childish Chickens (3rd Hour)- Alejandro, Amy, Brick, Dave, Jasmine, Jo, Justin, Mike, Trent, and Tyler**

Justin walked around the play area. You know, the place where they keep the arcade games and childish play stuff. The model had to admit, it looked very creepy at night. As he looked around he jumped when he saw something. A boy holding balloons.

"Yeesh," Justin frowned. "Not as pretty as me."

The model heard a pounding noise and when he turned, he came face to face with a bear with a top hat.

"Agh!" Justin screamed. With valiant effort, he tore off his shirt to reveal his usual mind-controlling body. The bear stared at it as if it were a cat video and immediately attacked.

 **AGHHHHHHHHHHh!**

Dave's ears perked up.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Another person gone?" Tyler guessed, still cradling other the desk. He had his mask on and was too busy being scared to do anything. The chicken was long gone and twice did it appear under the vents. Brick had wet himself twice. Dave groaned thrice. And Mike gulped once.

Trent checked the lights again and saw a weird fox thing looking at them upside-down.

"What is that?!" Trent asked.

"Whatever it is, I'm not looking," Brick replied keeping the mask on and covering the eyehole.

Dave sighed.

* * *

 **Confessional: Everyone...meet the new Izzy!**

Dave: I feel like I'm the only brave guy on the team. That's really saying something and also ironic. I'm usually a wimp but am I scared of this challenge? No! But Brick and Tyler, being the strong guys they are, are scared of the most absurd stuff! The dark, I can understand. Chickens? Not so much.

* * *

Alejandro and Amy continued taking turns cranking up the music box. It was now Amy's turn as she tiredly cranked it up with Alejandro crossing his arms in frustration. The music was repeating and repeating music can be _very_ annoying.

"I regret wanting to do this," Amy groaned as she cranked it up. "Why did I want to do this again?"

"That, _chica_ , I do not know," Alejandro replied.

"I rather do something _worth_ doing," Amy complained before wiggling her eyebrows and continuing. "Like you know…something love related…"

Alejandro turned red as a tomato.

"I'm flattered, Amy," Alejandro blushed. "Really I am. But we should be paying more attention to cranking the music box. Our team wouldn't be happy with us if we didn't do as planned."

"Come on! Just one minute!"

Alejandro had sweat dropping profusely and his cheek began glowing a bright shade of red.

"Um, well…"

"Please?"

Amy gave Alejandro the puppy-eye look. Alejandro continued to gulp. He had no idea how to reject a girl so malicious and evil as he. But he didn't have to, because the two heard a scraping on the ground.

It belonged to a white fox that was broken up. It had make-up painted on its face as Alejandro gaped upon it. He immediately put the mask on but Amy was too shocked to move. The white broken fox immediately wrapped it's entire body around the evil sister...like a snake preparing to eat a mouse.

"Alejandro!" Amy screamed. "Help!"

Alejandro was too stiff to move, and before he could regain his courage a click sounded. The Spaniard peeked behind to see that the music box was slowly droopine down. He had two choice: save his ally or save the team.

"Aww crap," Alejandro sighed as he chose to save Amy. The white fox quickly recognized the movement as a contestant and caught the Spaniard as well. As it left, the gift box began to click open...

* * *

 **Confessional: Getting Goosebumps vibes here...**

Alejandro: The good thing about choosing to save Amy was that I get to keep my ally. The bad thing, _more_ flirting... _Aye Caramba!_

Amy: (swooning) It was so sweet of Alejandro to save me like that. You know, after a couple of episodes, I should ask him out...Me and Alejandro...that be nice.

* * *

 **Ferocious Foxes (3rd Hour)- Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Eva, Sammy, Sky**

"So it's just me with a bunch of _ladies_ ," Cody mused to himself, grinning. "Sweet!"

"Huh?" Sammy turned from the camera she was monitoring.

"Nothing important. Now where are the others currently?"

"I see Beth and Bridgette near an arcade, Eva's walking around, and Courtney's...nowhere to be seen."

"Don't tell me we lost Courtney!" Sky groaned.

"Now now Sky, Courtney's a smart girl," Cody assured the athlete. "She can handle herself. Besides, the robot would probably be left in the incinerator by the time she's done messing with it."

Sky and Sammy giggled in amusement.

"So true," Sammy nodded.

The three friends continued to chat until a pounding noise was heard. The tRio immediately stiffened in fear.

"What was that?" Sammy whimpered.

"It sounded like it came from the vents..." Cody replied.

Sky walked over to the cameras and began monitoring the vents. She began flipping through all of them but saw nothing.

"Huh, nothing's there now," Sky noted. But she spoke too soon when Eva suddenly came flying out the vent. Cody, Sammy, and Sky jumped in surprise.

"Eva?" Cody asked.

"What the heck were you doing in the vents?!" Sammy asked.

Eva was panting and was pointing to the vents when suddenly the lights started flashing and a ghoulish bagpipe sound began to blare. A shadow puppet thing started walking around the four, blinding them for a moment.

Then it stopped...

"What was that?" Sammy asked.

"Well, whatever it was, it's gone," Cody noted. "Was that why you were in the vents Eva?"

Silence. Cody turned go see both Eva _and_ Sky missing in the room.

* * *

 **Confessional: Who you calling dummy?**

Cody: My team was losing players left and right! Not to mention me going blind for like five seconds. (Starts shuddering) That darn puppet thing...

Courtney: For those who were wondering, I was hiding in a _very_ secret spot. (smirks) Pays to be a CIT.

* * *

 **Ballistic Bears (3rd Hour)- B, Harold, Izzy, Noah, Owen, Sam, Shawn, Zoey**

"So Sierra's been taken?" Noah asked Izzy who had returned with the yellow bunny. "And you have no idea where Gwen and Duncan are and you think that bunny is possessed."

"Don't let the cuteness fool you!" Izzy declared. "I will expose this bunny! Then the world would know how _evil_ bunnies really are!"

"You're beginning to sound like Max," Noah rolled his eyes before whispering to Owen. "I still don't get how you guys became a couple."

As the two boys conversed about Izzy, the others continued checking doors. Zoey had heard running noises and immediately shut the door.

"Dang, who knew these guys can run?" Harold said after hearing another running noise.

"That's just Foxy," Zoey replied. "The fastest and most ferocious of the animatronics."

"So we're basically dead if he comes in our room," Shawn said.

"Not really. He just hides in the closet and runs out if you don't check on him."

"You know a lot about this game don't you?" Harold asked. Zoey nodded with a sincere smile.

"That's awesome," Sam grinned. "With smarts with yours about this game, we can dominate it!"

"Like the time when I tried to dominate the world!" Izzy grinned. Everyone looked at her weirdly, especially Noah.

"You...tried to dominate the world," Noah raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yeah!" Izzy smiled proudly. Sam rolled his eyes in amusement but a breathing noise alerted him. He opened the door to check only to get taken without a sound. Zoey looked at the spot where Sam was.

"Hey, where's Sam?" Zoey asked.

"Did he...get captured?" Owen whimpered. Noah patted him on the belly.

"Please don't pee your pants or fart," Noah flatly said.

* * *

 **Confessional: So no annoying sounds...**

Noah: Sometimes I wonder how I became friends with people like Owen and Izzy. Then I realize they are the only people that can stand me. Meh, they're fine...so whatever.

Owen: Yeah, I do tend to fart when I'm nervous. My team learned that the hard way. Especially Shawn.

Shawn: (cradling in fear) No more fart jokes! No more fart jokes! No more fart jokes!

* * *

 **Beginning Bunnies (4th Hour)- Beardo, Cameron, Dawn, DJ, Ezekiel, Lindsay Rodney**

"Leave already!" DJ yelled at the bunny out the door. He had shut it after the lights shown it standing near them.

"Tell that to this chicken, eh!" Ezekiel cried at the chicken out the window. Both doors were closed and only 20% remained.

"That chicken is so scary!" Lindsay exclaimed. "Look at that bib! It's so out of date!"

"Lindsay, not the time for fashion criticism!" DJ told the blonde.

"Aww, really?"

"Sorry Lindsay," Dawn apologized. "But DJ's right. We have to keep focus. Maybe if we win, it might be a trip to the mall."

"The mall?!" Lindsay gasped. "Eeeeeeh!"

Both the bunny and chicken heard the squeal and began to twitch. In order to avoid the twitching, they left the doors.

"Hey, I think they left eh," Ezekiel noted.

"Ezekiel, wait!" Dawn yelled. Too late. Once Ezekiel opened the door a pirate fox ran in and took him.

Cameron shut the door before it could take anymore of the team.

"Looks like Ezekiel's gone," Cameron gulped. "I don't like this challenge..."

"Same here man," DJ patted Cameron on the shoulder. "I can't take scary challenges. I've been eliminated on every scary challenge I've been on!"

"Unfair elimination in TDI and quitted in TDA," Dawn recalled before turning to the camera. "Sorry for spoiling the season viewers!"

* * *

 **Confessional: SPOILER ALERT!**

Dawn: I get a feeling a lot of angry emails were filed to Chris when I recalled those.

Chris: **GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!** (is going crazy so bad that we had to cut it out)

* * *

Beardo alarmed everyone when he monitored the stage. Everyone was gone. The once idle bear has now joined the fun by peeking out from the girl's bathroom.

"What a rude little bear," Lindsay pointed out. "Isn't he a boy?"

"Don't question it Lindsay," Cameron told the ditzy blonde. "It's all part of programming."

"Well then...the programmers must've made a mistake!"

Cameron chuckled in amusement. It was nice having Lindsay on the team since her confusion was always fun to enjoy.

Beardo continued flipping from camera to camera not noticing one of the posters changing into a yellow bear. When he looked away, he saw a yellow bear at the window. Then it reached in and dragged him out.

"Whoa what?!" Cameron cried after seeing this.

"Beardo's gone!" Rodney wailed. "I don't want it to end like this!"

"Um Rodney?" DJ called. "Just a challenge. Remember?"

Rodney instantly stopped wailing in fear and took note of this with a cocky grin.

* * *

 **Childish Chickens (4th Hour)- Brick, Dave, Jasmine, Jo, Mike, Trent, Tyler**

Jasmine sprinted to the gift corner as fast as she could when she took notice that Alejandro and Amy were taken.

"If we lose this, I'm voting one of them off!" Jasmine cried. She ran past the different party rooms and past the game room when she finally found the gift corner.

She then found the music box unwound for a long time. Desperate, Jasmine cranked it as fast as she could. But unknowingly, it was too late. The thing in the box began to awaken.

Its black sharp hands began to slowly push the lid up. Whatever was in the box watched Jasmine with keen eye and began opening the box.

Once the Australian Outback finished cranking the music box, she sighed in relief. But she failed to notice the thing in the box push the lid off.

"A sweet melody this song has," Jasmine nodded, looking at the music box. As she had her back turned, the thing in the box started rising up completely. It revealed its pale white face with purple tears.

It started to jump at Jasmine as its feet scraped the floor. The scraping caught Jasmine's attention. When she turned back she jumped in surprise. It was a puppet.

And the puppet pounced at her as her screams filled the entire pizzeria.

* * *

 **Confessional: Think they will ever make a Pinnochio sequel?**

Jasmine: (cradling) That puppet was _not_ right! I hate Chris!

* * *

 **"** **/censored/ /bleep/ /curse word/ /another bad word/ /TOO MUCH CENSORING/** ," Dave cursed after hearing Jasmine's scream and the sound of the Pop Goes the Weasel theme. Those that were with him (being Brick, Mike, Trent, and Tyler) were all wide-eyed after hearing Dave curse.

"Dude, ease down the cursing," Trent told the whiner.

"If you did that in the military, the general would've made you do what Chef made the contestants in TDI," Brick said.

"Don't remind me," Trent muttered. "The whole canoe part was brutal."

"And I would hate to dig in the garbage or hang upside-down on a tree," Mike said. "That's mainly because Chester would barf like five times when I would do that."

"Chester?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, my old man persona," Mike replied. Dave raised an eyebrow but then shrugged. Besides, he had more things to worry about. Like, the puppet!

"Okay, so basically, we're dead!" Trent exclaimed.

"Yep, that's about the gist of it," Dave nodded.

The five boys began to whimper in fear. Brick continued opening lights and jumped when he saw different animals appear within the vents.

"What is that?!" Tyler screamed pointing at the hall which stood a broken down bunny animatronic.

"Another demon here to kill us!" Mike yelled in fear.

"I wouldn't say demon," Dave said. Unlike the others, he wasn't really afraid.

"Okay then! It's another cute animal ruined by this game! Why?!"

Dave sighed as a boy's laughter was heard.

"Urgh," Dave groaned. "What now?!"

"Um, permission to speak!" Brick called. Everyone turned to him.

"Permission granted," Dave replied. "What do you need Brick?"

"This mime puppet thing is running at us."

Everyone turned to see the puppet lunge at them. They all started screaming, Trent's being the highest.

* * *

 **Confessional: Speak up puppet!**

Trent: (cradling) Mimes...the horror...the horror...

Mike: After today, I don't think I can face cute animals anymore. I don't think I can even stay in a room with Zoey's pet guinea pig anymore!

Dave: Welp, that sucked.

* * *

 **Ferocious Foxes (4th Hour)- Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Sammy**

"I...hate...Balloon Boy," Cody panted. His heart had been beating somewhat fast as did Sammy who took two jumps cares from a fox and a chicken. All were in a shadowy appearance.

"No more foxes!" Sammy whimpered. "No more chickens!"

"Now I get why Tyler's afraid of chickens."

"We should have been afraid! Did you see that chicken?! It's eyes were.., bloodcurdling."

"I don't need a mental image," Cody gulped.

Sammy nodded in agreement and decided to check the cameras. She continued to lure Springtrap away from the office. Cody fixed the errors when told so. It was pure teamwork that had gotten them through the hour...that is until a shadow fox jumped at Cody.

"Ack!" Cody exclaimed.

"Yikes!" Sammy screamed as she saw the fox pounce at Cody then disappearing. "I hate this game!"

"I hate that fox!" Cody exclaimed before screaming as the chicken attacked him once again. "I HATE THAT CHICKEN!"

* * *

 **Confessional: That _Polo_ is **_**loco**_ **...**

Cody: (crossing his arms) I'm gonna pass on omelettes, chicken wings, and everything that has to do with chickens.

* * *

Beth and Bridgette walked amongst the dark walls of the challenge. It was relatively creepy, considering it was based off a horror attraction within a horror game.

"Aside from being in the woods alone," Bridgette said. "Being alone here, is my second worst fear."

"I agree," Beth nodded while holding a sleeping Bart. "It's too spooky here. And the fact that a yellow bunny robot is running around doesn't makes things better."

"I wonder how many people on our team are still in the running."

"Yeah, I don't want to lose this...but maybe we could get rid of Heather, _if_ we lose."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea."

Bridgette and Beth smiled at each other before they heard a banging noise. Under reflexes, they ran off together to another room.

"Oh man, it's the robot!" Beth exclaimed as the banging got louder. They continued running as Springtrap's banging got closer.

"Psst," hissed a voice. "In here..."

Beth and Bridgette turned only to get pulled in. It was Courtney, and they were currently hiding inside an arcade machine. How it can fit three people inside is what TV Tropes can find out.

Springtrap ran around and groaned in frustration...the groan being the mechanics making its clanking and clutter sounds.

"Too close," Bridgette smiled at Courtney. "Impressive strategy by the way."

"CIT," Courtney smirked. "You learn these things everyday."

* * *

 **Confessional: CIT! CLUELESS ILLUSION TEENAGERS!**

Bridgette: So you learn how to hide from yellow bunny robots as CITs?! Wow...I'm impressed.

Beth: It was lucky Courtney was still there. Who knows what would've happened if we were caught.

* * *

 **Ballistic Bears (4th Hour)- B, Harold, Izzy, Noah, Owen, Shawn, Zoey**

"Dang!" Harold cried when he found the fox in the closet.

"I swear, how'd it get in there?" Zoey asked. "I thought we were all checking the doors attentively."

Zoey looked at Owen, who was on the left door duty, but instead, he was enjoying some beans.

"Dude, this is a horror challenge and you're eating beans?!" Shawn asked. Truth be told, he wasn't mad that Owen had left the left door unchecked...he was more scared that Owen may erupt another...'gas attack'.

"Okay, someone please remind me to bring gas masks next season," Noah rolled his eyes.

"Next season?" Harold asked. "For all we could know, someone may get injured and may not be able to participate next season!"

"Don't jinx it!" Zoey cried.

"You really need to keep your mouth shut," Noah told Harold. "Cough cough, TDWT."

"Ah!" Izzy suddenly screamed. "Noah's choking! I'll save you!"

Izzy, who was oblivious to Noah's fake cough, lunged at Noah and planned on giving the schemer CPR.

* * *

 **Confessional: That's for the Nizzy fans!**

Noah: (brushing his teeth) Blech! Katie...will not be happy! And FYI Izzy, CHOKING DOES NOT REQUIRE CPR! GAH! I feel like I'm gonna get Izzy germs...

Izzy: Noah's a really good kisser. That, or he kisses better when he struggles. But don't tell Katie...shhhhh.

* * *

Owen was patting Noah on the back as he groaned. True, he felt a bit jealous that Noah got to kiss Izzy but it was just Izzy. Owen doesn't judge.

"So, how was the kiss," Zoey raised an eyebrow.

"Meh, not that bad of a kisser," Izzy replied with a giggle.

"Urgh!" Noah groaned as he overheard this.

"Think Katie will get mad?" Zoey asked.

"I hope she understands," Izzy shrugged. "And Owen, I hope you aren't mad."

"Awww I can't be mad at you," Owen giggled.

"Well I can," Noah muttered as he placed his head on the bed. Soon Shawn hit him. "Dude!"

"Sorry Noah," Shawn apologized. "There was a baby bear on you."

"You _flash_ them, not _hit_ them!"

Unfortunately for Noah, Izzy heard this.

"Flash?" Izzy grinned. "Why didn't you say so?"

"No, no, no! With a flash-oh dear goodness, she's doing it..."

Izzy had exposed herself to the baby bear's appearing on the bed. They disappeared immediately in fright. Harold and Owen began gaping at Izzy. Shawn covered his eyes as Noah and Zoey were wide-eyed. B paid no attention to her.

"Boobies," Harold gave a goofy grin.

"What a goddess," Owen dropped to his knees, gaping on Izzy.

* * *

 **Confessional: Goddess of craziness...**

Noah: (rubs his eyes) Katie is going to tie me up on my bed and start whipping me until I bleed if she finds out. And she probably is considering the fact that it's stuck in my head!

Zoey: Yep...Izzy's cray cray.

Harold: (gaping at nothing) BOOOOOOOBIEEEESSSSS...

* * *

 **Beginning Bears (5th Hour)- Cameron, Dawn, DJ, Lindsay, Rodney**

"You know what I just realized," Cameron asked. "We are doing a horror themed challenge...in the day."

"Hmm yeah, shouldn't we have done it at night?" DJ agreed.

"I don't think Chris put much thought into the challenge," Dawn said. "For all I know, maybe he was having fun with the creator."

"Chris at a bar?" DJ asked. "For some reason, that's really easy to picture."

"Ooh ooh!" Lindsay raised her hand. "I think he would be dancing with um, what's her name again, oh yeah, Blaineley!"

Everyone started laughing. Lindsay looked confused.

"Was it something I said?" Lindsay asked.

"Yep," Rodney grinned.

"Oh man Lindsay!" DJ laughed. "You are one of a kind. Tyler really got himself a girl."

"Thanks, I love my Tyler," Lindsay giggled.

"I love my DJ," Dawn muttered quietly.

"What was that Dawn?" DJ asked.

"Oh nothing!"

Dawn was beet red, but DJ took no note of that. She was sweating real bad. Cameron saw this and smiled to himself.

"10% of power!" Rodney gulped. "We are going to die!"

"We can't lose!" Cameron frowned. "Quick! We must develop a highly elaborate plan to stop the robots!"

"And how do we do that?" DJ asked.

"Well...we,er,um...run for our lives when we run out of power?"

* * *

 **Confessional: No fair! I couldn't do that! It's like the security guard was glued to the chair!**

Cameron: (a wet patch was noticeable) So I peed myself...a little. And slipped on it...when the power went out.

* * *

They had lost power and soon, a musical jingle began to play and running robots were heard everywhere.

"RUNNNN!" DJ screamed running in random directions. Cameron had, as he said in the Confessional, slipped on his urine. Immediately he was grabbed by a robot. Dawn hid in the vents sighing to herself.

Rodney and Lindsay went up stage and could not actually see a thing. More of this running came as time started to fly. Lindsay immediately hid in Pirate's Cove.

"Lindsay!" Rodney gulped. He had lost her. "Where'd you go?"

"I seem to be lost in some ugly wardrobe," Lindsay responded. "There are no dresses or T-shirts!"

Rodney sighed. It was so dark to see anything. He couldn't even see what she meant by "wardrobe." He then bumped into a figure. A screaming figure who he easily recognized.

"DJ!" Rodney yelled. "Quick! Let's hide here!"

Rodney held DJ up and bumped into to several objects that he couldn't see what they were. They finally made it to the backstage and sighed.

"We should be safe in here."

Immediately, the lights turned back on and the Grandfather Clock sound came up. Rodney could finally see.

"Yeah!" Rodney grinned. He hugged DJ in celebration...only that it wasn't DJ. It was a fox. Rodney screamed and dropped it.

"What?!"

"Congratulations Rodney, DJ, Lindsay, and Dawn," Chris walked in with a big grin on his face. "You four are the survivors for the Beginning Bunnies!"

"Wait, then what happened to DJ," Rodney asked. He turned to see DJ crawling on the floor with Lindsay and Dawn.

"Dude!" DJ groaned. "You kicked my kiwis!"

"Oops, sorry," Rodney gave a sheepish grin.

* * *

 **Confessional: I don't think bunnies are purple...or blue...**

Rodney: I don't know if we won. But I hope we didn't lose. That might make me eliminated! And I haven't confessed my love for Sadie!

DJ: Aside from my kiwis, that was very scary! I threw a bunch of things at those robots and they still came after me!

Dawn: It was very time-consuming. I didn't feel scared, I just felt nervous in getting caught. And I didn't really want to lose this challenge.

Lindsay: That wardrobe smelled bad!

* * *

Dawn, DJ, Lindsay, and Rodney were led out the cubes. They found all of the captured members there...and had watched everything on a big flatscreen TV separated by four boxes.

"Just so you know, I do _not_ like Mildred!" Chris frowned. Lindsay gave a confused look.

"Who's Mildred?" Lindsay asked. Before anyone could answer, Tyler brought her into a kiss.

"Oh man Lindsay!" Tyler cheered. "You actually survived a horror game!"

"I did? I guess I did!"

She returned the kiss as the others looked at them sweetly. Eventually they got grossed out.

"If you want to French each other...GO SOMEWHERE PRIVATE!" Scott yelled at them, being grossed out by the scene. The two shrugged and kissed off behind a bush.

"Oh look, looks like the Chicken's are out!" Sam pointed at Jo, who had been the last remaining member for the Childish Chickens. She squirmed as a giant broken bear dropped her.

"This challenge was rigged!" Jo screamed. "Ya here me?! Rigged!"

"Yep, you and your team are the losers for today!" Chris grinned at her. "Not only did all of your members get caught, but you also didn't make it past the full six hours."

Jo tried to attack Chris but he dodged out of the way.

* * *

 **Confessional: Why can't time be faster?**

Amy: Great...just _great_! We lost the challenge! I hope Alejandro knows who he is going to vote for.

Alejandro: I honestly do not know who to vote for...maybe I can ask... _him_...for help. (shudders)

Jo: Rigged I tell you! There was no way we could've won that!

* * *

 **Ferocious Foxes (5th Hour)- Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Sammy**

A phantom figure hid in the shadows completely unnoticed by the shadows. It was (by now inserted name) The Phantom! His purple vampire-like cape and sparkling no-faced mask gleamed.

"One chance..." he whispered. Springtrap was walking around and soon, the Phantom lept and attacked the robot. He opened up its wiring and started hacking into it. Then he left as the robot rebooted itself.

"Heh heh," Phantom chuckled as he left...unnoticed. Springtrap then finished and soon his eyes turned red. It began to run, throwing things across the floor. The Phantom gave one last look before making his escape.

Springtrap ran to the nearest room, and started trashing the place, destroying the decorations and tables placed in there.

Cody was beyond shocked when he saw the robot destroying and going bizarre crazy.

"What's the robot doing?" Cody asked. Sammy went over and checked. Springtrap began to destroy and ran around. It wasn't until the chicken returned to blind them again. This time, they were unfazed.

"Nice try," Sammy crossed her arms as they fixed the corruptions from the cameras. Cody yelped in surprise as he saw Springtrap looking at them through the window.

"Oh...hi there!" Cody nervously waved at it. "Please don't move."

Springtrap moved. This was odd considering it wasn't supposed to move if they were being looked at. Springtrap walked int he room and alll that was left was the screaming of Cody and Sammy.

* * *

 **Confessional: You can call Hacks...dial 988-888-HACKER...**

Phantom: ...Ha...

Cody: How was that fair? Seriously...

Chris: I edited the part of the camera which showed the Phantom. Only you, the viewers get to see him, the others did not. Consider this an offering for yours truly...Chris McLean.

* * *

Bridgette, and Beth dashed to the office after hearing the screams. Courtney had volunteered to be left behind in case they were caught. They made it to the office...only to find Cody and Sammy gone.

"You take security, I take fixer," Beth told Bridgette who merely nodded. They ran to their respective works as the robot ran around, hunting for the contestants. It was only a few more minutes left before they would finish.

Springtrap ran down, ready to attack before the Grandfather Clock began to ring. Springtrap immediately shut down.

"Whew, too close," Bridgette smiled at Beth. The surfer gal joined Beth and Courtney in leaving the cube. The Ballistic Bears also came out with a lot of members...more than the Foxes. Courtney gulped.

"Well, what a challenge it was!" Chris smiled. "We had flashing, kissing, and screaming!"

The Bears stared at Izzy deadpanned who merely waved in amusement.

"You Bears can stop staring at Izzy, because you...are the winners of today's challenge!" Chris exclaimed. The Ballistic Bears cheered. "In second place is the Beginning Bunnies. Not bad you guys."

The Bunnies smiled in approval. Only Ella looked sad.

"Third place is the Foxes," Chris grinned at them. Courtney sighed sadly as the others sighed in relief. "That makes the Chickens...our losers!"

Everyone grinned as they could vote off Alejandro and Amy.

"Oh no," the two said in unison.

"Oh yes!" Heather smiled to herself, knowing she could vote off Amy.

"Campfire Ceremony in two hours, decide who to vote for until then," Chris smiled. "And Bears? Your prize is free tickets to...Chuck E. Cheese!"

The Bears were handed tickets by Chef, but they threw them back. Well, except Owen and Izzy.

"Some prize McLean," Duncan frowned.

"Who would want to go to that place?" Noah rolled his eyes.

"We do!" Owen shouted, hugging Izzy.

"Well, since the Bears don't appreciate my prize, I guess it's only Owen and Izzy that gets to go," Chris shrugged. He walked off as Owen and Izzy shared a kiss.

* * *

 **Confessional: ...Why Chris...why?**

Owen: WOOHOO! PIZZA!

Noah: Yeah...Chuck E. Cheese. I hate that place ever since I got locked in the backstage with a bunch of costumes by some jerks. Took an hour for me to be free. And you viewers at home wonder why I don't usually have..."fun".

* * *

"Alejandro," a voice called to Alejandro as he walked. It was the mystery villain.

"Vote for this person..." the mysterious villain whispered into the Latino's ear. "I'll do the rest..."

Alejandro nodded and went to find Amy. He grinned to himself.

* * *

The Campfire Ceremony took place with the Chickens walking back. Some were looking nervous while others looked confident. Ella watched the Ceremony alone, which went noticed by Eva and Cody.

"Well Chickens?" Chris asked. "How does it feel to lose today?"

"How does it feel to lose your hair?" Amy sneered. Chris glared at her while covering his perfect hair.

"I say...IT WAS RIGGED!" Jo shouted.

"Sure it was," Chris grinned. "Anyway, you all know the deal. The votes have been placed, and I have these coloration of marshmallows on my plate. Blue means that the person has no votes against them, orange means they do have votes but are safe, and the red one belongs to our next victim for the Shark of Shame."

"Just get it over with!" Alejandro crossed his arms. " _Vamonos_!"

"Okay okay!" Chris glared. "Anyway, the blue ones go to...

...

Brick

...

Mike

...

Trent

...

Jasmine

...

and Dave."

The ones who were called got up to claim there marshmallows. Mike gave a high-five to Trent.

"Orange goes to...

...

Tyler

...

Lightning

...

Jo

...

and Amy."

Amy smirked in success as she got her marshmallow. Some of the members from the Peanut Gallery glared at her.

"And now we have two of the hottest contestants on Total Drama," Chris grinned. "But certainly not as hot...as me! This red marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Justin."

Justin was wide-eyed at this revelation. The others from the Peanut Gallery were shocked as well. Alejandro smirked to himself. Even Chris was surprised.

"Huh, man," Chris scratched his head. "I thought that Alejandro was going to leave...guess I was wrong."

"Aw man," Tyler snapped his fingers. "This sucks!"

"Sorry Justin man," Trent offered him a fist-bump to which the model smiled.

"Take care dude!" Owen frowned.

Justin sighed until he saw Noah.

"Yeah...sorry man," Noah shrugged. "Even though I did despise you...I still feel bad that you lost."

"...Thanks Noah," Justin smiled. "I believe that was the closest to you being nice to me."

"I still hate you though."

Justin nodded and waved to everyone.

"See you later ladies! See you later gentlemen!" Justin smiled as he boarded the shark. It sunk down and moved about underwater to the Jailhouse of Loserdom.

"I'm gonna miss that guy," Owen sighed. Noah rolled his eyes and left. A boat appeared on the dock. It was highly decorated with party hats and had a mouse on the banner.

"Woohoo! Pizza!"

Owen and Izzy ran up on the boat and began to devour some pizza as the boat sailed away.

"Hope they don't get locked in the backstage," Noah said to himself.

* * *

 **Confessional: And Justin Bieber's out!**

?: Justin was threat. He had to be rid of. Besides, he would be useless if he were in my alliance considering his girl problems. Haha. I love being the mastermind..

* * *

Ella sat on the edge of her bed, sniffling in the dorm. She began to weep silently on the bed. Eva opened the door a little and found Ella.

"Ella?" Eva asked. "What's wrong?"

Ella ignored her. She continued crying before she spoke.

"I...I don't want to...believe it..." Ella sobbed. "I thought we were...friends..."

Ella revealed her wet eyes and a red slap mark on her cheek.

"Ella?' Eva asked in shock. "Who...did this?"

"...Sugar," Ella sniffed. Eva nodded and left Ella. Ella sniffed as she watched Eva leave, but jumped in surprise when she heard a big crash. She opened the door to see Eva, who had punched the wall in anger.

"I'll be out in a moment," Eva sighed angrily. She left the Dorm as Geoff and Ezekiel came out of there rooms wondering what the heck happened.

* * *

 **Confessional: Someone has anger issues...**

Eva: Sugar...if you are watching this which I hope you are so you can get the message...YOU ARE GOING DOWN! (Eva begins to break the confessional walls)

* * *

 **Yikes! Not the Confessional! We put so much work into that!**

 **Ahem...anyway, with Justin gone, will this show get any hotter?**

 **Will Cody finally for goodness sakes choose someone?**

 **Who is this Phantom guy?**

 **Who is this mystery villain?**

 **And what will Eva do to Sugar now that the pageant queen has hurt Ella?**

 **Find out, next time on...**

 **TOTAL**

 **DRAMA**

 **SUPREME!**

* * *

 **Voting Confessional:**

Alejandro: Justin is threat huh? Well, as long as I'm not going home...I accept voting for Justin.

Amy: Alejandro told me who to vote for. And that's what I'm going to do...

Brick: I want to vote off Alejandro. He's a mean, dirty little rat!

Courtney: I need to put some thought into this Amy, or Alejandro?

Dave: I'm just gonna close my eyes...and randomly vote.

Dawn: I vote for Alejandro...but knowing this show...he's gonna escape elimination. (sighs bitterly)

Duncan: Sorry dude, but Justin...I feel bad doing this...

Jasmine: I vote Amy. She's really mean to her sister.

Jo: I vote Tyler. I think he would suck in every challenge we would have later on.

Justin: Sorry man, but Alejandro's gotta go.

Lightning: I want to vote off Tyler...but I decided to vote for Justin. He might win Lindsay over! I can not let that happen!

Mike: Amy. Enough said...

Trent: I honestly don't know who to vote for. Amy or Alejandro?

Tyler: Lightning is going down!

* * *

 **Vote Counts:**

Alejandro- Justin

Amy- Justin

Brick- Alejandro

Courtney- Amy

Dave- Justin

Dawn- Alejandro

Duncan- Justin

Jasmine- Amy

Jo- Tyler

Justin- Alejandro

Lightning- Justin

Mike- Amy

Trent- Alejandro

Tyler- Lightning

* * *

Justin- 5

Alejandro- 4

Amy- 3

Lightning- 1

Tyler- 1

* * *

 **I got to say, this was my longest chapter yet in the story. With a word count of 15, 165 words! Yay me! And yeah, sorry to all Justin fans...but he's out of the running. Let me explain him for a moment.**

 **You see Justin was a really interesting person when I watched the show. He tried to act like a villain to make it far...and is sometimes goofy. I found him funny...but not as funny as Harold was in TDA. True, I disapproved of him being a villain, but it was a rather...unique change to him...I don't think anyone really saw it coming..**

 **By the way, if you hadn't noticed, the rating for the story has changed to T because the show will get darker for now on. You see, the Sugar abusing Ella thing is more T-related so I changed it. You will still see some curse words being censored in my story as I do not really like writing curse words except "crap" and "crud"...not sure if they were curse words in the first place. Also, the show won't go as dark as character deaths and all that (that's what VR's for) and so that's basically it. Expect some scary things happening on the story.**

 **Anyway, thanks to everyone for the support and Cody's girlfriend...will be decided...soon :)**

 **Next time: The contestants learns the ways of the force...Total Drama style! Call George Lucas quickly!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Force Reawakens

**Chapter 12- The Force Reawakens**

* * *

Disclaimer- I, GoldEmblem, do not own Total Drama in any shape or form. The rights belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and others that are associated with the show. I also do not own Star Wars. That's from George Lucas and his co-workers of LucasFilms. Music by John Williams. And so that's that...don't hire them to kill me with tax bills since I have the disclaimer right here!

Note- It's time for the third VR! This VR is going to be a Star Wars VR suggested by one of my viewers and friend, **Lord NV** who wanted to see rivals swinging lightsabers at each other. And that's my plan...Hehehehehe. Ahem, anyway, if you have not seen my profile or checked the fanbase of Total Drama, you would find another story I have written for Noel Batsworth and our RP team called, **Even Interns Can Bring Drama**. Not much was done except for the first chapter and you _will_ see some of my OC's in the story. Two of which will appear in my future stories. Also, that fanfic does _not_ take place in the Total Drama Supreme era. It takes place in the Total Drama Fiji era. Don't know what that is? Check the forum posted on my profile or Noel's fanfic interpretation of it: **Total Drama Fiji: Surviving the Drama.**

With all due respect, Cody's girlfriend tallies are kept safely, and let's get the show on the road!

* * *

 **Day 9- May the Forced Be With You**

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Supreme...

It was long six hour challenge that took place inside of four cubes, each more interesting than the last. With four games, it was a Five Nights at Freddy's challenge with the four teams being divided from beginners, the 'played once' team, the relatively okay team, and the pros. During the challenge, we learned some things from the teams. One such was Mike who confessed his Multiple Personality Disorder to the others and also confessed to a secret personality known as 'Mal'.

Sugar revealed that she never liked Ella in the first place and attempted to drown her in the toilet...not cool. Thankfully, one of the robots caught the two before things could get worse, like for say, an Ace Attorney getting me guilty verdict! Lightning showed a bad impression to the others as he cursed in front of Lindsay and tried to flirt with an animatronic chicken. Izzy flashed her team and Sierra took a photo of Gwen and Duncan talking together while exploring which made it look like Duncan was cheating on Courtney. Yikes.

Need I also mention that Izzy kissed Noah. Ha! Hilarious! The Phantom also made an appearance by attempting to sabotage the Ferocious Foxes. In the end, it was the Childish Chickens that chickened their way to last place. For the campfire ceremony, our resident mysterious villain managed to take out our resident hot model, Justin. He will be missed dearly...

 **Now that Eva learned of Sugar's actions, what will she do to her?**

 **Will The Phantom strike again?**

 **Will Cody continue keeping us waiting with his taste of girls?**

 **And what will the Force teach us today?**

 **Find out, right here, right now on...**

 **TOTAL**

 **DRAMA**

 **SUPREME!**

(intro cue)

* * *

(Cameras pop out from different locations: one from a group of Jawas, one inside the Death Star, another on top of a mouse droid that halts to a complete stop, and the last one floating in space. The camera moves to the Millenium Falcon where Chris waves at the camera, dressed in his pilot costume)

Dear Master I am doing fine

(The camera falls into a river where we see Owen swimming in it as Scott desperately swims away from an opee sea killer. Cameron was being helped up by a Gungan)

You are always on my mind

(We see the top of the stream with Bar Bar Jinx annoying the heck out of Amy, Alejandro, and Heather. A TIE Fighter flies past them causing Amy to bump into Bar Bar Jinx into the water. Heather grins at this)

You ask me want I wanted to be and the answer is plain to see

(The camera follows the TIE Fighter to Tattooine where a pod-race is commencing with Sam, B, Harold, and an alien racing it out. Sam's vehicle accidentally bumps into Harold's)

I wanna be a Jedi

(Sierra is seen taking a picture of it and hugs Cody who was flirting with Sammy and Sky in the bleachers)

Gonna travel to Aldernaan

(The camera flies to space and at Hoth where we see Tyler and Lightning slapping each other as they are hanging upside-down with a hungry Wampa preparing to eat them)

Oh wait I forgot that planet's gone

(The Wampa is then crush by snow from Izzy and Jo. The camera moves up to see Mike and Noah running away from an AT-AT Walker)

Gonna stop Vader from blowing up worlds, and meet Harrison Ford

(The camera moves back to space and to the Death Star where Max laughs evilly as he creates lightning from his hands. Sugar laughs at this as Dave rolls his eyes)

Cause I wanna be a Jedi

(The camera flies out the window and into an Imperial Star Destroyer where we see Chef yelling at Duncan, Courtney, and Eva. Eva is seen comforting Ella)

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na

(The camera continues to fly out this time at Endor where we see DJ and Dawn meditating with some Ewoks. A speeder bike driven by Zoey frightens the meditating group. The bike stop when she bumps into Lindsay and Beth and a hungry Bart)

I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be a Jedi

(As Lindsay and Beth stand, Katie and Sadie are showing the Ewok villagers some of their dance moves with Rodney watching them from above. Jasmine and Shawn watches them as well from trees)

I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be a Jedi

(Gwen and Trent is seen watching the stars as Beardo tries to help Brick who had almost fell off the tree. Ezekiel soon shoots out a flaming arrow up in the sky which lands in the campfire, including some Ewoks)

(whistle tune)

(Geoff and Bridgette were about to kiss when the Drama-bot uses the Force to separate them. The two awkwardly looks at the camera)

(Total Drama Supreme)

* * *

"Attention all campers!" Chris announced from the intercom. "We have some things to discuss."

It was still nighttime. It was midnight to be exact...and Owen and Izzy had returned from there little Chuck E. Cheese prized vacation. Izzy had a giant teddy bear with and was grinning like mad. Noah was the first to keep this in account.

"Izzy...why do you have a giant teddy bear?" Noah asked in disbelief.

"You see little buddy," Owen walked up to him with a big grin. "I won the pizza-eating contest and they decided to give me that giant teddy bear...and I gave it to Izzy!"

"Thanks Big O!" Izzy smiled, giving the jolly giant a hug.

"...Of course he would win a pizza-eating contest," Noah sighed under his breath.

"What's this for Chris," Heather groaned. "Can't you see I need my beauty sleep?!"

"More like all beast and no beauty," Gwen smirked as Heather glared at the goth. Chris had walked up to the campers that had been woken up in the middle of the night.

"Don't tell me it's going to be a night challenge!" Scott whined.

"No, no," Chris grinned. "It's not a challenge. I have to talk to you guys about some rules we need to go over. For instance, you guys need to stay at your _own_ dorms. You can socialize at other dorms if you like...but you have to sleep at your assigned dorm! We can't have contestants running from dorm to dorm sleeping with their boyfriends or girlfriends."

"Aw, does this mean-"

"Yes it does Tyler," Chris nodded. "You have to stay at Dorm 14."

"Dorm 14?" Trent asked. "Wasn't it Dorm 13?"

"Turns out, Dorm 13 is too dangerous for you to actually live in. Instead, we decided to close it off."

"Thank goodness," Zoey sighed.

"But...I don't want to leave Lindsay with...with _him_!" Tyler pointed at Lightning who tried to flirt with the blonde, but as always, she got confused.

"It's okay man," Trent assured Tyler. "Lindsay loves you with all her heart. Besides, I don't think Lindsay realizes Lightning's trying to flirt with her."

Tyler saw Lindsay's clueless state and sighed.

"Fine."

"That will be all," Chris nodded. "Trent, Tyler, and Zoey. If you will follow me, I will lead you to Dorm 14."

* * *

 **Dorm 14- Trent, Tyler, Zoey**

Chris had led the trio to Dorm 14 which was like the other twelve dorms. Trent looked happy and jumped onto the nearest couch.

"Although it sucks to leave Gwen, I can get used to this," Trent smiled.

"Same," Zoey agreed. Chris pushed Tyler in and closed the door, leaving the trio alone.

"I still don't feel comfortable," Tyler frowned. Trent sighed.

"Tyler, you shouldn't worry too much," Trent placed his arm on Tyler's shoulder. "It can lead to...disastrous consequences. I should know...turns out, Ethan was actually Gwen's younger brother."

Trent shivered to himself.

"I think you're going on that 'overprotective boyfriend' phase," Zoey giggled. "That's so sweet. Mike had one and he ended up buying me loads of chocolate. I still have some in my closet."

"Any reasons on how he got that phase?" Trent asked.

"I had a crush on my science teacher."

"Yikes."

"I still don't trust Lightning being near my girl," Tyler frowned. "You saw the way he tried to flirt with that robotic chicken...scary."

"Yeah, don't remind me," Trent too had scary thoughts of Lightning dating a robot chicken.

* * *

 **Confessional: The mad scientist from Robot Chicken is scary...**

Tyler: Trent and Zoey may be right...but I'm not taking any chances!

* * *

 **Dorm 7- Jasmine, Jo, Katie**

The next morning, Jasmine and Katie got up to an early start. The last elimination had erased a member from their dorm: Justin. Jo was gone, possibly doing some morning workouts.

"So, it's just us gals in Dorm 7 now, right?" Katie smiled at Jasmine.

"You bet," Jasmine nodded. "To be honest, I never really cared for Justin, but still I wished it wasn't him that went home. Alejandro is still here."

"I'm totally over the hot, hunky Spanish types!" Katie frowned and crossed her arms. "The hottest people on the show end up being villains. I can no longer trust hot boys."

"Not all of them are bad. It was just luck that two hot boys on the show ended up being villains. And plus, someone being hot is your own opinion."

Katie nodded in agreement and sighed.

"What do you think our next challenge will be?" Katie asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, we usually have a VR challenge on basically the third day after two regular challenges," Jasmine calculated. "Today must be a VR!"

"Cool. I wonder which one it is."

"Guess we'll have to find out," Jasmine smiled.

* * *

 **Confessional: Jasmine...go to Dagobah...oooooh**

Jasmine: Katie's alright. I'm surprised she wasn't crying on the first few days since Sadie's not in the same dorm as her. I guess she changed a bit...

Katie: Jasmine's cool. I still like to know how Australia is. Sadie and I never been there before.

* * *

Breakfast was served and as always, it looked and would usually taste _horrible_. They had some sort of beef chilli on their plate. Bridgette, Dawn, and some other vegan contestants requested breakfast without meat. They got stale pancakes instead.

"Lindsay!" Tyler ran to Lindsay hugging her. Lindsay was a bit taken back by this. "Oh babe! Are you alright?! Did Lightning do anything to you?!"

"Tyler," Lindsay giggled. "Lightbulb didn't do anything to me."

Lindsay pecked his cheek as she began to eat. Tyler sighed in relief. As this happened, Noah sat down next to Owen and saw that he had gobbled up his chilli. He sighed.

"I know this is a bad idea to sit with him right now but, we're buds," Noah sighed as he knew he was going to regret sitting with Owen.

"Hey little buddy!" Owen greeted as he finished his chilli. "Great day today right?"

"Aside from the food, yes it is," Noah nodded in agreement.

"Mind if Mike and I sit here?" Zoey asked as she held her tray. Mike was next to her, holding another tray.

"Come on Zoey," Mike smiled. "Owen and Noah are nice. They won't mind."

He sat down as did Zoey.

"Yeah Mike!" Owen cheered. "It's always nice to make new friends! Isn't it Noah?"

"Just don't go tongue-kissing in front of me and we're fine," Noah opened up a book and began reading, passing his tray of chilli to Owen who smiled in glee.

"Come on Noah. Izzy and I do that, but you don't mind."

"Oh believe me, I try to wash it out of my head. Now you just reminded me of that bathroom incident, thank you for that."

Owen began to blush and began to sweat. Zoey looked at him disapprovingly.

"Noah, why do you act sarcastic?" she asked.

"Just the way I was born darling," Noah rolled his eyes. Zoey frowned. knowing something is up. Owen merely hugged Noah, who started feeling his bones being crushed.

"I don't mind," Owen grinned. "I like his jokes! They're funny!"

"You should let go of him, or you won't be hearing his jokes any more longer," Mike pointed out. Owen released Noah who began breathing again.

* * *

 **Confessional: Hugs and kisses for everyone!**

Zoey: I know there's a reason Noah's always sarcastic...and I intend to find out.

Noah: Zoey should probably keep her nose where it doesn't belong. I rather not mention my...family problems.

Owen: Noah just need lots and lots of hugs in his life. And that's what friends are for! Noah and I are like cops. A fun-loving cop! And a serious cop! Boy...I can go for some donuts right about now. (toots) Whoops.

* * *

Courtney was absent for breakfast, oddly. But that was because she was strategizing her move. She had a list, each listing the names of the fifty-one contestants. She had crossed out the ones that were gone and began reviewing the ones still in the contest.

"Who would be a good ally?" Courtney asked herself. "Cody, Cameron and B are too smart. They can easily overpower me. For now, Duncan's my only ally. I don't want to ally with Heather, that's too low. Maybe Beth, but TDA ruined for me."

Courtney rubbed her head trying to think until she heard a knock at the door. She opened the Dorm's door and saw a box.

"A package?" Courtney asked. She opened it and saw a picture. She held it and gasped in shock. She began to tear up and fell on her knees. "No...no...how..."

"Yes..." a voice said. Courtney turned to see who it was. She was wide-eyed with shock. "What's the matter Courtney? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm...I'm..."

"Crying? Tsk tsk tsk Courtney. I thought big girls like you don't cry. Yes, Duncan's been cheating on you and has been dating Gwen. Luckily, _someone_ took a photo of this."

"...I...don't know how to respond," Courtney sniffled.

"You can join me and my alliance. I have some members with me who would be happy if you joined..."

"Members? Like who?"

"Alejandro and Max. The only gist of it...so far."

"Alejandro? So that's how he was able to escape eliminations," Courtney whispered to herself. Then realization struck her. "That must mean you were also the one who got rid of Leshawna, Dakota, Justin, and Scarlett! How could you? How could you hurt Leshawna like that? How could you break Scarlett's glasses? Why?"

"...Isn't it obvious sweetheart?" the mystery villain replied. "For money..."

"I too play bad and aggressive, but that doesn't mean I will be willing to _hurt_ people! I'm better than that! I'm better than _you_! I'm never joining you!"

"...Will then, I guess we have to do this the hard way," the mystery villain said before quickly restraining her.

"Gah! Let me go! I have lawyers!"

"Sorry Courtney. But I guess your lawyers will have to bring Duncan to the big cells."

Courtney stopped squirming from the mystery villain's grasp and gaped at him.

"What...what do you mean?"

"I have videotaped proof of when Duncan punched Dave in day one. He messed him up pretty badly, and I'm sure Chris deleted that part. But once this gets out to the press...boom! Your boy...or ex-boy will be put in the slammers for nearly killing a kid," the mystery villain held up a videotape with proof. "Your choice."

Courtney started to cry. For the first time in her life, she was helpless. Even though Duncan had 'cheated' on her, she still loved him.

"I...I accept..."

"There we go...now was that so hard?" the mysterious villain smirked as he released her and walked off. "Not a word...or it's jail time for Duncan..."

* * *

 **Confessional: Definitely the most darkest season in TD history...**

?: I have to thank Sierra for confessing about this photograph. And the interns for leaving empty videotapes all over the floor. Hehehehehehehehe. (he holds up the videotape)

Courtney: I...can't believe it...Duncan was with Gwen the whole time...I was too distracted...now look where it has gotten me. Mom, dad, if you're watching this...I'm sorry. (starts crying)

* * *

Back at the cafeteria, the rest of the contestants continued eating. Eva shot death glares at Sugar, who took note of that and continued slobbering over her meal. Ella sniffled as she didn't touch her food. Cody saw this and walked over.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked. Ella didn't reply. "Okay then, I guess you'll tell me when the time is right."

Duncan looked around and noticed something.

"Hey where's Courtney?" Duncan asked.

"She was back at the dorm," Cameron told him. "I think she's still there."

"Let me go check."

Duncan stood up and was about to leave the cafeteria until Courtney came barging in. When she saw Duncan, she bursted into tears. She ran off to the nearest table and started crying. Duncan was confused.

"Courtney?"

"Courtney, what happened?" Bridgette asked, worried about her friend. She saw Courtney's arm was a bright red shade. It looked like someone had grasped her arm. Bridgette leapt in shock and walked back.

"What's the matter, eh?" Ezekiel asked Bridgette.

"Yeah, you can tell me," Geoff told her.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong," Bridgette told the two boys who merely shrugged.

"Are you okay Courtney?" Gwen asked. "Talk to me, please. What's wrong?"

Courtney continued sobbing until a picture dropped from her pockets. Scott picked it up, who was also worried for his crush.

"Huh, what's this?" Scott asked before he was wide-eyed with shock. "WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Everyone turned to the dirt farmer with confused glances. Gwen turned to Scott.

"...Duncan...Gwen," Scott growled as Duncan and Gwen were wondering why he had growled their names. "Care to explain what _this_ is?"

He showed everyone the picture and saw what seems to be Gwen kissing Duncan. Gwen and Duncan leapt in shock and confusion.

"What?!" Gwen was wide-eyed.

"What the heck?" Duncan was wide-eyed. "Who the heck took this?!"

"So you admit to kissing Gwen and cheating on her?" Katie pointed her finger at Duncan.

"Duncan and I were just talking!" Gwen exclaimed. "I swear!"

"We did hug each other, but that's all!" Duncan said.

"Hug each other?" Scott asked. "How is that better?! And plus, this photo shows you kissing her!"

"I am very disappointed in you Duncan," Alejandro shook his head. "Even I would not cheat on girls. That's not the rule of the Burromeurtos family line."

"Shut it Al!" Duncan yelled. "I did not kiss Gwen!"

"Yeah, sure," Scott frowned. Duncan and Gwen gulped. They were in for a treat.

* * *

 **Confessional: Trails...and troublations...**

Courtney: Duncan and Gwen...they said they were never dating...but...I don't know if I want to believe them.

Duncan: Great. This could be the end for me or Gwen. I do _not_ like Gwen.

Gwen: I wonder who took the photo in the first place? (crosses her arms) That's what I would like to find out...

Sierra: Okay...I do not know how Courtney got her hands on that photo. I was only going to show it to Cody...and my blogs...

* * *

Chris walked in, grinning as usual, but upon seeing the campers' frowning faces, Chris looked confused.

"Was there something I missed?" Chris asked.

"Those two over there upset Courtney by dating in secret," Scott jetted his thumb at Duncan and Gwen.

"For the last time...we are _not_ dating!" Gwen yelled.

"We will see about that," Sierra crossed her arms, even though she knew the secret behind this whole situation.

Gwen and Duncan looked at each other and sighed. Trent looked concerned and didn't believed that Gwen was dating with Duncan. Neither did Cody nor any of Gwen's friends.

"It's okay Gwen," Trent placed his hand on her shoulder. "I believe you."

"Thanks Trent," Gwen gave a small smile. "I really appreciate it."

"Tomorrow, I'll help the interns with the case. I will do anything for you."

Gwen smiled as Chris cleared his throat.

"I guess you guys forgot I was here," Chris cleared his throat.

"We wish we did," Noah rolled his eyes as Chris glared.

"Anyway, today is our next VR challenge!" Chris exclaimed. "Bet that will cheer some of you guys up."

"Hopefully I can prove that I wasn't dating with Gwen," Duncan muttered.

"And if you want to know the theme of the VR. Follow me!"

* * *

The contestants followed Chris as he stood smiling.

"Now, before we can continue, I will have to randomly pick one person from the team to have a special spot so we can be even," Chris rubbed his hands together. "Beardo..."

Beardo looked at Chris with an exclamation mark sound effect from Brawl.

"You'll be helping the interns fight as anti-heroes...the bounty hunters. No hard cash for you but I will give you a prize if you manage to destroy your targets..." Chris grinned. Beardo looked at the others...some nodded and told him to go for it. Others didn't really care.

"Okay," Beardo said with a shrug.

"That's the spirit Beardo!" Chris grinned. "Now join the interns as I announce the rules."

Beardo nodded as he joined the interns.

"For this VR, I will divide you into twenty-ones," Chris grinned. "We will have twenty-one of the heroes, as Jedis, and twenty-one of the villains, as the Sith."

"Wait...does that mean we are going to have a Heroes vs. Villains round?" Gwen asked.

"Yes it does Boyfriend Stealer!" Chris nodded. Gwen gave a death glare at the host. "Anyway, the teams will all get lightsabers!"

"Sweet!" Cody grinned. "A Space Wars VR!"

"Awesome!" Harold cheered. "Does this mean that we get to do cool stuff like Force Push and Force Choke?"

"Force Push is allowed...but the others go to me!" Chris grinned. "I will be the Sith Lord for the Sith and Chef is going to be the Jedi Leader for the Jedi."

Chef grumbled something under his breath.

"Yeah, Chef as a leader?" Scott laughed. "The Jedi might as well quit."

"You wanna go you dirty rat?!" Chef barked as Scott yelped in surprise.

"Chef, Yoga never bit R3-D3 and you shouldn't either," Chris scolded. Chef glared a Chris.

"Anyway, now it's time for the teams!" Chris exclaimed. "We'll be doing this by your performances in this season and the past seasons you were in. Every move you made counts!"

Sierra gulped nervously as Duncan and Gwen sighed.

"On the Jedis are our heroes!" Chris began to list the contestants. "Brick is a total hero! Bridgette is one as well. Beth is nice to be a hero as well as Ella."

Brick saluted Bridgette and Beth as Ella sighed.

"Duncan and Gwen, after today, you guys are the Sith, or the villains," Chris said. "Courtney, your behavior in TDA gives you a spot in the villains as well. Cody will be a hero as well!"

"Amy and Sammy," Chris called. "Villains."

"What?!" Sammy cried. "Why am I a villain?!"

"And why am I not on the heroes team?!" Amy glared.

"Because you're a **/censored/** ," Heather smirked. "It's called a comeback sweetheart..."

"Yeah..." Chris noted. "What she said. Sammy, I still haven't forgotten that whole Pahkitew incident. The one with you posing as your own sister. Yeah. Heather a villain as well as Alejandro and Max. Sam, Cameron, and Rodney, heroes."

Max smiled at being known as a villain as Heather and Alejandro shrugged.

"Sierra...with all that Cody-abuse going on, I'd say you are a villain..." Chris nodded, much to the fangirl's dismay. "Sky, you hurt Dave, villain. Dave, you tried to hurt Sky, villain."

Dave glared at Sky who sighed. Sierra growled after being separated from Cody once again.

"B, Dawn, and DJ, heroes. Geoff...your attitude in the Aftermath makes you a villain, Mike, I get villain vibes from you, and Sugar will be a villain as well."

Geoff groaned as he remembered what he had done in TDA as Mike gulped on how Chris knew about a certain evil personality.

"Tyler and Lindsay are heroes, Jasmine and Shawn are heroes, Trent is a hero, and Lightning will be a villain with Jo's attitude, Izzy's craziness, Noah's sarcasm, and Scott."

Noah rolled his eyes as Izzy gave a high-five to Jo for being on the same team. She didn't seemed bothered by the fact that she was a villain.

"Katie and Sadie, heroes. Eva villain. Zoey, because of that _one_ time in TDRI, you are a villain."

"The remaining three: Owen, Ezekiel, and Harold will all be Jedi!" Chris finished the list. The contestants were either happy, disappointed or were sulking on the team they were on.

"TEAM HEROES!" Owen cheered as he dragged Tyler and Ezekiel into a hug. Ezekiel's face turned purple as Tyler squirmed to get out.

"Looks like we're on the same team," Zoey leaned closer to a grinning Mike. He rubbed his neck nervously, though Zoey didn't notice this.

"There will be no backpacks for you today," Chris said. "And in order to win, you must be the last team standing. This means your opposing teams will have to be annihilated in order to win. Now without further ado, head into the VR machine and into groups of three!"

The teams of twenty-one went into groups of three as instructed and stepped inside. They were all separated on different planets and settings.

* * *

 **The Jedi- Beth, Brick, Bridgette (Naboo)**

"Where are we?" Beth asked. She looked around herself, Bridgette, and Brick. It was the planet of Naboo. Trees surrounded them and some weird frog-like bipedal creatures wearing pants ran for their lives.

"What were those ugly things?" Brick asked. "And what were they running from?"

"That?" Bridgette cried. A laser shot out and Bridgette managed to deflect it with her lightsaber. Droids on machines and on robot heels marched towards them.

"Remember...make this part of the movie as terrible as possible," the droid commander ordered. "This is a prequel after all."

"Roger roger."

"Robots!" Brick cried. He started hacking towards them with his lightsaber as the droids shot at them. Beth deflected one right towards another droid. Bridgette chopped off one droid's head and hacked down several others.

A giant brown tank started crushing the trees and began to crush the fallen droids.

"Ditch the Jedi!" yelled the droid commander.

"Roger roger."

"We need to Force Push that before it can kill us!" Brick cried as he tried to stall the tank. Bridgette and Beth blankly looked at him.

"Or we could you know, move out of the way," Bridgette smugly said.

"...Oh right," Brick blankly looked at them as he stepped out of the way. The tank continued to move slowly past the trio.

"We should find some others around here," Beth suggested.

"But where?" Bridgette asked. "For all we know they could be in another planet."

"You know Chris," Brick chuckled. "He's bound to want to have some action around here."

As soon as he said that, Bar Bar Jinx galloped around sniffing flowers. Disgusted by the creature's looks, the trio walked away slowly. Unfortunately for them, Bar Bar Jinx spotted the trio.

"Ah, meesa Bar Bar Jinx!" the Gungan grinned. "Meesa love new friends!"

"Run!" Brick screamed running off. Beth and Bridgette were speechless when they saw the creature run towards them. To them...it was like a horror movie monster. The two joined Brick.

"Hey...wait up!" Bar Bar Jinx called. "Meesa just want to play with you!"

"Weesa don't!" Beth said.

* * *

 **Confessional: Meesa Bar Bar Jinx!**

Brick: (shivering in cradle position)

Bridgette: I do not know why...but that _thing_ gives me very negative vibes...

* * *

 **The Sith- Geoff, Scott, Sugar (Naboo)**

Geoff, Scott and Sugar were in the kingdom of Naboo. Droids did not attack them...instead, they attacked a couple of the same frog-like creatures. The gungans. They were armed with spears, and some weird weaponry mechanics. One of them launched a purple orb at them. They dodged. Sugar was pulled back by Scott because of her curiosity on what they did.

"Curiosity killed the cat..." Scott gave a dirty look to Sugar. "I am not that surprised that you don't know that phrase."

"Aw shucks...the only thing that's dying is Ella!" Sugar exclaimed.

"What's your deal with Ella?" Geoff asked. "She's a nice gal."

"Ha! That's what she wants you to think...but deep down, there's a rascal waiting to be fried..."

"The only thing fried is your brain..." Scott remarked. "Now come on! I am _not_ going to lose this time!"

More droids came to help the three. Gungans tried to attack them but they were all slashed by the Sith. Most ran away as the Naboo Sith Trio tried to find the Jedi.

"You sure we shouldn't stay at the palace?" Geoff asked.

"And just waste time standing around doing nothing?" Scott responded. "Ha! Pappy raised a hunter, not some cheap guard!"

"And I just want to chop down those frogs and make me frog legs!" Sugar smiled dumbly.

"...This is a VR...and those frogs may be carrying some sort of disease..." Scott looked at her blankly.

"They don't seem like frogs..." Geoff muttered to himself. They continued moving on. Scott was on a Gungan rampage. He slashed down every one of the Gungans in his way. Sugar skipped after him as Geoff followed, enjoying the scenery.

"We have spotted the three Jedi moving around the woods..." a droid commander told Scott.

"Thanks..." Scott brushed past the droid as Geoff offered it a high-five. The droid commander did so with a 'heck yeah'.

* * *

 **Confessional: Who Framed Roger Roger?**

Sugar: This VR is darn old strange. Lots of frogs running around with talking duck robots. Even I can come up with somethung better than this! (chuckling in amusement)

Scott: It's nice to weild a lightsaber. Makes me feel very powerful. I think I destroyed like about 50 of them. (Smirks) Just like hunting mice.

Geoff: Scott and Sugar are way to villainous for me. I mean...Scott's hobby is slaughter in mice and Sugar hates Ella. Glad Sugar didn't do anything rash...right?

* * *

 **The Jedi- Cameron, Owen, Tyler (Hoth)**

The Hoth Trio shivered in the intense coldness. Owen was too...somehow the VR machine managed to get the temperature exactly right. Cameron may have just died early due to his weak body structure.

"Darn it man!" Tyler groaned. "This is colder than that time we visited the Yukon."

"Cuddle?" Owen asked. Tyler and Cameron walked back from the big teddy bear.

"Out of the one out of one hundred chance...we ended up in the ice planet of Hoth..." Cameron shivered. "Why me?!"

"It isn't all bad...we get to have these llamas..." Owen petted a nearby Tauntaun.

"That's more of a lizard..." Cameron told him. The Tauntaun brayed and tried to attack Owen. It was very clear that it did not want Owen sitting on it.

"Aw...don't fret..." Owen gave an innocent smile. "Come here you!"

The Tauntaun tried to run from Owen as he gave chase. Tyler and Cameron watched him.

"Well, what do we do now?" Tyler asked.

"Our best choice is to stay here...going out hunting for the Sith is basically a suicide a mission!" Cameron explained.

"Yeah! A suicide mission!" Tyler cheered before realizing what he had said. "Oh wait...that's a bad thing."

Cameron sighed. That's when a couple of Rebels, dressed in comfy looking snowy outfits, ran out with blasters in hand. Some got into a T-47 Airspeeder, a wedge-shaped ship that had two seats...one to face the back and the other to face the front. Tyler looked to see what was going on and immediately got out his lightsaber and deflected a blaster. A giant AT-AT Walker was heading towards them.

"Darn...it looks so much bigger from here..." Tyler whistled.

"Not good..." Cameron gulped. He then saw Owen hop into a Airspeeder, wearing a full on pilot suit.

"Captain Owen reporting for duty!" Owen saluted as he got in. Another Rebel got in as well.

"Captain Owen...please don't pass gas...I can easily smell it..." the Rebel told Owen.

"Captain Owen makes no promises!"

With that, Owen and the Rebel flew off. Cameron looked at Tyler and nodded. The two headed out for war...lightsabers in arm.

* * *

 **Confessional: Rogue One? You copy?...Yeah I pasted...**

Tyler: Heading out against that giant walker thing was the biggest mistake of my life!

* * *

 **The Sith- Mike, Noah, and Zoey (Hoth)**

The Sith trio in Hoth were a bit overwhelmed by the giant machinery they were controlling. Noah was at the bottom, racing to the base to find the Hoth Jedi. Unfortunately, he was slowed down by the number of Rebels out there blasting at him.

Mike was in control on one of the AT-AT Walkers. He looked out to front view with three other pilots. Zoey was in the AT-AT Walker as well. She was too busy trying to destroy the Airspeeders.

"Grah...these guys are too annoying to pass through," Noah groaned as he deflected some more blasters.

"Want me to stomp on them?" Mike asked through a walkie-talkie.

"Since when did you get so cruel..." Noah chuckled.

"I don't know..."

Mike shrugged and stomped on the rebels that were stalling Noah. Zoey ignored this and began shooting Airspeeders. Owen twisted and turned his respective Airspeeder and dodged the blasts.

"What a driver!" Zoey grinned as she tried to fire at it.

"Captain Owen says...LETS DO THIS!" Owen cheered. The Rebel behind him cheered as well. This was loud enough to be heard by Zoey...surprisingly.

"Owen?" Zoey asked in disbelief.

"GAME ON!" Owen cried as he shot the AT-AT Walker. Zoey ran off feeling something bad was going to happen. Sure enough, the room she was in exploded. Zoey panted.

"That was close..."

Noah had noted how Owen was in the Airspeeder and raced next to the AT-AT Walker in hopes for protection. Unfortunately...someone decided to join him. A blue lightsaber smacked down on Noah's red lightsaber.

"Tyler?" Noah asked as he tried to shield himself with his lightsaber.

"Noah?" Tyler immediately grinned. "Awesome! Let's have a battle! You and me!"

"You treat it as if we are playing Pokemon GO..." Noah rolled his eyes. Tyler charged and the two immediately started slashing at each other...underneath the AT-AT Walker. THe AT-AT Walker's foot separated the two as they fought. By the time the foot was released, Noah charged at Tyler.

"Come on dude!" Tyler encouraged him. "Fight like a man!"

"If you haven't noticed...I'm not like a man!" Noah frowned before realizing how weird that sounded. "Wait! Wait-let me rephrase that! I'm not as muscular as a man..."

"Huh...for a moment I thought you said you were like a girl..."

The two continued to slash lightsabers at each other. As the sabers flashed different colors each time, the AT-AT Walker was heading straight for the base. Owen's Airspeeder was driving around it as Mike watched.

"What in the world is he doing?" Mike pondered.

* * *

 **Confessional: The many Star Wars reference I can make right now...**

Mike: I really should've watched the movies first...

Noah: I really shouldn't have signed up for this...

* * *

 **The Jedi- Cody, Harold, Lindsay (Tattooine)**

The Jedi trio were at a small little sand hut of some sort. A giant tank run by hooded little creatures passed by as some sand lizards moved around. Alien buffaloes stomped on the sandy desert environment. Harold walked out and watched the sun...only to scream.

"The sun hurts my eyes!" Harold groaned as he rubbed them.

"What were you doing looking at the sun?" Cody crossed his arms. "It's common sense to not stare at the sun!"

"I was just trying to reenact that part in the movie where Starwalker watches the sunset..."

"It appears common sense isn't so common..." Cody groaned. Lindsay walked out feeling happy. Some droids moved around her.

"Aww...these are sooo cute!" Lindsay smiled in glee. One of the droids tried to sting her but she couldn't feel it. "Silly robots!"

"Any idea where to go?" Cody asked Harold.

"The Mos Eisley Cantina of course..." Harold replied. "Need to walk on foot I guess..."

"Not so sure about that..." a voice said. A person wearing a white linen cloth around his head and mouth walked to them. He was belt like a tank and looked...very familiar to those true fans of Star Wars. "I can give you a lift..."

"Yes...let's go on some stranger's ride..." Cody rolled his eyes sarcastically being smiling. "Alright!"

The stranger gave the three a lift to Mos Eisley. A group of sandtroopers walked around. One happened to stop the ride.

"I'm sorry...but we are looking for a few Jedis around...you seen them?" the sandtrooper asked. Harold waved his hand around the sandtrooper.

"You will make a cameo appearance in Space Wars 8..." Harold waved his hand.

"I will make a cameo appearance in Star Wars 8..." the sandtrooper repeated in a trance...but he still stayed.

"And you will go home and host a boycott on the Space Wars Prequels," Harold added.

"And I will go home and host a boycott on the Space Wars Prequels," the sandtrooper repeated yet again. He walked off...his partners joining him in boycotting the Space Wars Prequels.

"Oh come _on_ ," Lindsay frowned. "The prequels weren't _that_ bad!"

"You're right," Cody nodded. "It wasn't bad, it was **terrible**!"

The man who was driving did an arm motion to get off of the vehicle. Harold could feel something wrong, Cody did too, and Lindsay was too busy petting a little Jawa.

 _"Utinni!"_ the Jawa blushed in excitement. The face of the Jawa started to warm up red...possibly because of its angle.

"Aww...so _cute_!" Lindsay hugged the Jawa.

 _"Utinni! Utinni! Utinni!"_

The Jawa began to hop. Harold and Cody looked at each other, then at the man who drove them to Mos Eisley. They both had the same idea...and wanted to finish this before he led them into a trap. Harold and Cody unleashed their lightsabers, Harold's green, Cody's blue.

The man looked surprised, then shrugged as he revealed his face.

" **Beardo**..." Harold squinted his eyes. "So...you are..."

"They call me Gengar..." Beardo shrugged.

"As in...that Pokemon?" Cody asked. Beardo shook his head.

"No...as in the bounty hunter..." Beardo sighed.

"Oh...as in one of the bounty hunters hired to retrieve Starwalker's friends..." Harold recalled. Beardo sighed and took out his blaster and began firing at them. Harold and Cody deflected it with their lightsaber swords. Lindsay 'eeped' and held the Jawa close to her and hid behind a fruit market.

"Not helping Lindsay!" Cody called.

"Well I have to protect this little boy!" Lindsay called back, clutching the blushing Jawa near her.

"By Emperor McLean himself...he wants you three...dead...or alive..." Beardo ordered. "More alive though because he plans on some torture..."

"Since when did you get so talkative?" Harold asked.

* * *

 **Confessional: Gotta fire up the carbonite chamber!**

Harold: Dang, when _did_ he get so talkative?

Lindsay: I have to say...so many of these creatures are so cute! Is that what Poke-man really is? Catching cute creatures? I love it! (starts hopping up and down)

Beardo: (shrugs)

* * *

 **The Sith- Alejandro, Amy, Sammy (Tatooine)**

"Faster Samey!" Amy ordered. She whipped her sister as she served as her camel for the harsh desert climate of Tatooine.

"My, my, Amy..." Alejandro smirked. "Such power in your whips..."

"My, my, Alejandro..." Amy smirked back. "Such power in your words..."

Sammy looked disgusted as she continued to serve as her camel. Then, she collapsed.

"Ugh, Samey! Stop being a useless slob...and carry us to the nearest town!" Amy yelled at her. Sammy was trying hard not to throw punches at her. Alejandro was enjoying this. His attention focused mainly on Amy...his clueless ally.

Alejandro chuckled. Amy looked back at him.

"Enjoying the show?" Amy asked with a flirtatious wink.

"Yes I am..." Alejandro laughed...not at Sammy, but at Amy's cluelessness.

"Ugh...you know what?!" Sammy cried. "You lovebirds can stay here and kiss all you want, either way, I'm leaving you here!"

Sammy prepared to leave.

"What?!" Amy looked shocked, then turned to anger. "You can't do that! How else am I supposed to find the other teams?!"

"Why don't you try...oh I don't know... _walking_..." Sammy glared at her as she walked off. "Or why don't you ride on Alejandro or something?"

"How dare you talk to your sister like that!" Amy glared. Alejandro looked confused on what to do. Should he...no. He wanted to find out what will happen next.

Sammy didn't reply to Amy. The evil twin clenched her fists and took out her red lightsaber. She charged. Sammy looked taken aback by a sudden force of intuition that she dodged it. Sammy turned around to see that her sister had just tried to eliminate her from the VR challenge.

"Amy..." Sammy looked shocked. Sammy took out her red lightsaber and blocked a hit from her sister. That's when they started exchanging swords. Red flashes erupted throughout the desert climate. Alejandro saw that he was getting left behind and decided to join the fight. After all...he needed to keep Amy's trust.

"Amy!" Alejandro raced after her. Alejandro then unleashed his lightsaber...a double-sided one. " _Increible..._ "

Amy and Sammy continued to exchange their lightsaber blows and that's when they ended up in a canyon of some sort. Alejandro followed quickly after them.

"Stop fighting!" Alejandro yelled.

As Alejandro tried to urge the sisters to stop, the three had unknowingly caught the attention of some Tusken Raiders. They watched the fight. Sammy and Amy continued exchanging lightsabers as Alejandro had already given up on stopping them.

"Time to die, **/censored/**!" Amy yelled with lightsaber in hand. She was about to slash at Sammy...until a boulder crushed her. Sammy looked up to find Tusken Raiders jumping down at them.

"Eep!" Sammy jumped to her feet. Alejandro got ready...but not before running to the boulder.

"Nooooooooo Amy!" Alejandro falsely cried. He got up and prepared to fight.

* * *

 **Confessional: Fake-out!**

Alejandro: I had to fake it. It's the best way to ensure your victim's trust...and the Burromuerto family legacy is notable for faking it...

Sammy: Amy just tried to kill me...I mean...who does that?! Amy just tried to kill me!

Amy: I'm not stupid...I know it's a VR. But just once, I want to know what it feels like to actually end my sister's life. Sounds cruel...but it was just a test. (sinister chuckle)

* * *

 **The Jedi- Ella, Katie, Sadie (The Moons of Endor)**

Katie and Sadie were wandering around the forest. They were on the Moons of Endor. Sadie had wrapped a cloth on her leg because of accidentally getting slashed by a thorn. It didn't hurt, but the ketchup oozing down tickled her.

They had lost Ella when Sadie was being treated by Katie.

"Ella!" Katie called. "Ella!"

"Oh my gosh...doesn't this remind you of season 1?" Sadie asked. "Remember that episode, where we went camping and got lost and started fighting and then we fought and fought and then we got scared by a bear?!"

"Oh yeah...that was horrible for me..." Katie sighed. "I got eliminated on that episode."

"Aw yeah...and then we both started crying and stuff..." Sadie gave her a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, this time I don't plan on losing...it will be you, me, and Noah to the final three!" Katie smiled at her.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

Katie and Sadie began to say 'Yeah!' for about a minute or so. Then they stopped.

"Anyway...let's continue to find Ella..." Sadie told Katie.

"Yeah!" Katie giggled. "Do you know where she is?"

Sadie shrugged as she and her BFF began to slowly walk in the woods. That's when Sadie saw something.

"Oh my gosh...it looks like...a backpack..." Sadie was wide-eyed. "Oh my gosh! Maybe that's Ella's!"

"No wait Sadie!" Katie cried chasing after Sadie. It was too late. Before Sadie could even touch the backpack, a net dragged the two girls up. "Oh...I meant to tell you that we have no backpacks in this VR..."

"Oh...right..."

A bunch of small cub-like creatures appeared out of the woods. They wore hoodies and had some type of weaponry in each hand. They were the Ewoks.

"Oh...they're so cute!" Katie cooed.

"Oh my gosh!" Sadie smiled. "I so want to get one! I so want one!"

The Ewoks looked at them and spoke in their native language. They cut the net and pointed the weapons at them. They urged Katie and Sadie to move along with them. Sadie immediately ran to hug one but was stopped by Katie.

"Sadie...I think these little cuties don't want to get hugged..." Katie placed a hand on Sadie's shoulder.

"How can you tell?" Sadie crossed her arms.

"Well...they kind of...seem intimidating..." Katie pondered. "But they are still so cute!"

The two looked at each other...then stared back at the Ewoks with giant smiles on their faces.

 **"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!"**

The forest shook because of the scream of joy as the Ewoks ran off. Truth be told, the screaming was too loud...and it hurt their precious cuddly ears.

* * *

 **Confessional: Save the Ewoks! Save them!**

Katie: Those Ewoks were so cute! Oh my...if only Ella was there to join us...

* * *

 **The Sith- Eva, Heather, Izzy (The Moons of Endor)**

Heather's ears perked up when she heard the screams.

"Hmph..." Heather scoffed. "Looks like we're stuck here with the two Dum-Dums..."

"Ooh!" Izzy cheered. "I love that lollipop! One time I swallowed ten of those...including the sticks!"

"...How are you not dead yet?" Heather asked, eyebrow raised and a bit grossed out.

"I'm Izzy...I have secret ways..." Izzy giggled. Heather shuddered at her giggle and continued walking around the woods. The forest biome they were in shone only small rays of sunlight as the tall trees and plants blocked it. Logs were on the ground, a giant tree was in there way. Eva broke it in half with no hesitation.

Heather shuddered at this as well.

"Why am I stuck with a bunch of freaks?" Heather winced.

"I heard that queen bee...and I am not in the mood!" Eva frowned. Izzy cackled.

"Yeah Queen Bee...you better watch out...you better not cry..." Izzy laughed as she sang her own improvised version of 'Santa's Coming to Town'. Heather rolled her eyes.

"You're never in the mood to chat...heck, all you do is grunt and snarl..." Heather crossed her arms. Eva clenched her fists and sighed, calming herself.

"Yeah...so?" Eva asked.

"So...it's annoying, disgusting, and it makes you sound like a gorilla..." Heather crossed her arms. Eva sighed again.

"Can you be a **/censored/** somewhere else?" Eva frowned. Heather got a whiff of her smell from her arm. She coughed.

"Oh...and how long have you taken a bath...your body odor...reeks!" Heather coughed. Eva clenched her fist harder.

"Seriously...can you please shut up?" Eva asked, getting a little agitated.

"Oh and you really need to do something about that-"

"That is it!" Eva roared, having enough of Heather's complaints. Without hesitation, she got out her red lightsaber and slashed Heather with it...ending her time in the VR. Eva panted and was shocked. She looked at Izzy who shrugged.

"Meh...I would've done that too.." Izzy shrugged. "But...that was so cool!"

"Crap, what will the others say?" Eva asked. "I can not be voted out again because of my anger!"

"Oh come on Eva...lighten up...anyone would've slashed Heather...she deserved it..." Izzy cackled. Eva sighed. At least she trusted Izzy to not vote for her.

* * *

 **Confessional: The Force...has chosen...poorly**

Izzy: I like Eva. She's a lot of fun. She rampages through things like a rhino. Is strong like a bear. I like rhinos and bears. I also like snakes, bees, bears, Owen, hot dogs, marshmallows (goes on about this)

Heather: If we lose, Eva is so getting a vote.

* * *

 **The Jedi- Ezekiel, Jasmine, Shawn (Jakku)**

"Where are we?" Jasmine asked. They were in a desert area, similar to that of Tattooine. Only around them were ruins of AT-AT Walkers and other Empire toys. A scorching heat shined upon them. Ezekiel had to take off his toque because of how hot it was. Shawn had to take his beanie off as well.

"This place is not safe during a zombie apocalypse," Shawn panted.

"And it's hot too, eh..." Ezekiel groaned. "At this rate, we might die because of the heat eh..."

"No kidding..." Jasmine sighed. "We...we have to get off of this planet!"

"How?" Shawn asked. Like fate, a couple of scavengers riding some reptilian beasts marched past them. The trio looked at each other. Jasmine rushed up to the trio of scavengers and unleashed her lightsaber. The scavengers spoke in their native language, looking terrified. Or was it woe. Or was it even a reaction at all?

"...What are they saying, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Probably just scared out of their mind..." Jasmine replied.

"Or probably just readying themselves for a zombie apocalypse.." Shawn whimpered.

The scavengers got out blasters.

"What do those-"

Ezekiel never finished his sentence as he was knocked unconscious by the electricity in the blasters.

"Oh...so that's what it does..." Shawn asked. "Yikes!"

Shawn used his blue lightsaber to block the electricity coming out of the blaster.

"What kind of blasters are these?" Jasmine asked. "They work like tasers!"

"I guess that's the point..." Shawn noted. He deflected one of the electric currents which hit a scavenger and knocked him out cold. The other two scavengers saw one of their unconscious...to which they instead thought he was dead.

The scavengers ran to the body and screamed in sorrow. Unfortunately, the scavengers left their reptilian beasts behind and they were taken by Shawn and Jasmine. Ezekiel was leaning on Jasmine's back, much to her dismay. But at least they got off scot-free from the scavengers.

* * *

 **Confessional: Where's BB-8? Where is that dingling?!**

Shawn: Scavengers are bad. They will always get infected by zombies. No exceptions...unless they, y'know, hide in somewhere safe but that's unlikely. Zombies can smell the scent of humans. They can smell their brains and then they chase after them. That's how the apocalypse works. So once I head back home, I'm going to insert a type of heavy metal security system that not even a dinosaur can get through!

Ezekiel: This is like, the second time I was knocked out, eh. And I have a bad feeling that this will be a recurring thing, eh.

* * *

The trio continued to ride off over the sandy desert biome. They passed by multiple ruins of machinery destroyed in what seemed to be a war. Guess that's the point of Space Wars. Shawn was sweating, but he still did not give up. Jasmine meanwhile, wanted to give up. She noticed Shawn's determination and tried to copy him.

She failed and grew tired. Is it possible to die thanks to a heatwave? Yes, Jasmine remembered that.

After minutes have passed, Jasmine hoped to find some of the other team to battle. So far, it was boring. Then a question arose.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Hopefully going to find some sort of civilization," Shawn noted. "And also watch out for zombies. They might jump out of the sand."

"Is there anything a zombie can't do?" Jasmine said blankly.

"You never know," Shawn replied. "I once met a zombie that was able to fly once."

"Where was that?" Jasmine blinked.

"At a circus, in fact, it scarred my mind!" Shawn shivered. "That dusty makeup and bulgy eyeballs..."

Jasmine couldn't believe what she was hearing. But she thought it sounded cute when Shawn said it. And this continued for some time.

* * *

 **The Sith- Courtney, Duncan, Gwen (Jakku)**

For drama relations, Courtney _just so happened_ to be placed alongside with Duncan and Gwen. Courtney didn't like it and so did Gwen and Duncan. And unlike Jasmine, Shawn, and Ezekiel, the Sith trio in Jakku were in civilization. A civilization full of scavengers to be precise.

Tents were hung everywhere. Bunches of alien traders roamed around. They were large, and they looked like people who could easily get you out of this VR system, and when we say that, we mean by death. Courtney attempted to avoid the gazes of Duncan and Gwen.

"Courtney," Gwen started.

"No, stop it Gwen, just...just let me be," Courtney held her arms. _Don't start crying now, Courtney. You've got to maintain your CIT stance._

Duncan was really confused on what was going on. All he knew was Courtney was mad at him and Gwen for hanging out at that FNAF challenge. But never did he remember Gwen actually _kissing_ him. This was weird.

Gwen was about to go comfort Courtney, but Duncan stopped her.

"Gwen, leave her be," Duncan muttered. "Princess wants to be alone and so she will be alone."

"Fine," Gwen sighed.

* * *

 **Confessional: I will remove these restraints and leave with the cell door open.**

Duncan: What the **/censored/**? No seriously, what the **/censored/**?! I know for sure Gwen and I didn't kiss...so whoever pissed off Courtney is gonna get a treatment way worse than a single chomp from a metallic shark.

Gwen: I never thought hanging out with Duncan would end up with a huge target on my back. Great, it's all my fault!

* * *

Jasmine, Shawn, and Ezekiel panted, having made it to this little civilization Duncan, Gwen, and Courtney were in.

"Land!" Shawn screamed in joy. "Finally!"

"We were on land the entire time," Jasmine rolled her eyes with an amused smile. She then looked at Ezekiel. "Now what to do with sleepy-head here?"

"Jasmine!" Shawn exclaimed. "Look!"

He pointed to Courtney who was wandering around, her arms crossed, her face saddened and completely enclosed in thought.

"Let's sneak up on her," Jasmine nodded. Shawn stopped her.

"Wait, Jasmine, in a zombie apocalypse, you _never_ sneak up on a zombie, **never** ," Shawn told her.

"And why is that?" Jasmine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because, you never know when a zombie may spring a trap," Shawn replied. He gestured her to stay where she was and he quickly made his move, sneaking like a ninja. Courtney was too distracted to see Shawn.

Jasmine continued to stare at her boyfriend, who was inching closer and closer to Courtney. Jasmine smiled, he was gonna do it. He was gonna score them a point. That is...until...

"Gotcha!" a voice called out. A goth girl jumped out and slashed Jasmine, ending her time in the VR World. Gwen smirked. "Too easy."

"Courtney!" Duncan cried. "Watch out!"

Courtney turned to the voice of Duncan and spotted Shawn, who lunged out to her. Courtney quickly deflected Shawn's attack with her lightsaber. Courtney panted, before realizing Shawn was still able to fight.

At that moment, Ezekiel finally awoke.

"Eh, what happened when I was out, eh?" Ezekiel mumbled. He looked at a grinning Duncan, who was gripping his red lightsaber anxiously. "Aw, crap, eh..."

Duncan impaled his lightsaber sword through Ezekiel and sighed in relief, before he realized something.

"Courtney!" Duncan said. "Gwen, let's roll!"

"Sure thing Duncan," Gwen sighed.

* * *

 **Confessional: I hate the sand...it's cold and stiff...**

Gwen: After this challenge, I'm gonna need to stay away from Duncan for a little while. Maybe possibly forever. I hanged around him last challenge, look where that brought me.

* * *

Gwen and Duncan had ran to help Courtney, but clearly the CIT knew how to handle herself. Even if she got distracted for a little while. Courtney was struggling a bit with the flashing of the two swords when they came into contact with each other.

Shawn wasn't giving up though, and his fight with Courtney didn't get him to realize that both of his partners had been eliminated from the VR world.

"Gonna give up Courtney?" Shawn asked.

"Never!" Courtney yelled. Courtney started slashing more and more, regaining her strength. Now it was Shawn's turn to struggle. Shawn attempted to swing back but because of the chance, Courtney slashed Shawn, ending his virtual life.

Courtney panted and didn't notice Gwen and Duncan who had watched in awe.

"Dang..." Gwen blinked.

* * *

 **The Jedi- Dawn, Sam, Trent (Cloud City)**

"Cloud City!" Sam cheered. "I hope I get to be carbonated!"

"I don't think you will like it," Trent replied.

"It's no harm," Dawn said. "I think Sam can try anything if he believes."

"Thanks Dawn!" Sam smiled.

"For what?" Dawn asked. "I was just stating the obvious. No need to thank me."

"Well, guess now that we're here, we might as well find some other teams," Trent said.

"There is a team of three that is against us," Dawn said.

"The Sith!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yes, no kidding," Trent muttered. Dawn looked at Trent with curiosity.

"Is everything alright?" Dawn asked. "Is this about the incident with Gwen and Duncan?"

Trent was silent.

"Don't think too much about it. You know very well Gwen would not do that to you."

Trent looked at her and muttered an, "Okay then," and walked into a building. This was the building from the movie. And thanks to not being a full-ledged Star Wars nerd, the name of said building will remain to be called as: Cloud City Base.

* * *

 **Confessional: (Wookie call)**

Sam: Being in a Space Wars movie was always a great dream of mine. I played all those Space Wars games like Battlefront and The Force Unleashed. I love the FunStation!

Trent: That incident with Gwen and Duncan. It's really hurting me. I mean, Gwen cheating on me? I can't believe that. I just can't...

Dawn: To be honest, I would've preferred being placed with DJ. But I guess you can't have everything.

* * *

"Cloud City Base," Dawn sniffed the inside of the Base. "For some reason, I expected danger to come upon us, but I can't sense anything right now."

"Good, guess we can just chill and wander around or something," Trent shrugged.

"This is still a challenge Trent," Dawn told him. "We shouldn't just wander around. What if something bad happens to one of you?"

"You just said you sensed nothing," Trent frowned.

"I said I can't sense anything right now," Dawn clarified. "Meaning, there could be someone but the VR might have interfered with my powers."

"That sounds like something out of Legend of Elder and Ice Emblem," Sam laughed.

"Powers?" Trent raised an eyebrow. "Sorry Dawn, but I don't really believe in this 'power' you speak of."

"No one does," Dawn said with a happy smile.

* * *

 **The Sith- Jo, Lightning, Sierra (Cloud City)**

"Sha-amazing!" Lightning cheered. "We are in some awesome sports stadium!"

"It's not a sports stadium Idiotning!" Jo rolled her eyes. "It's a weird building!"

"It's obviously Cloud City," Sierra grumbled. "Why couldn't I be placed with my Cody-kins?"

"Why don't you forget about the twerp, and focus on finding the other team, so we can wreck them and stuff," Jo asked.

"Lightning agrees!" Lightning said. "This time, I will bring home the gold!"

"Sure you will Brightning," Jo rolled her eyes as she walked in the building. But before she could, she sensed a faint beeping. And suddenly, an explosion. The entrance was blown up. Debris flew and slashed Jo, but she was still able to survive.

"What the heck?!" Jo asked.

"Is that?" Sierra began.

A figure walked through the flames. He had a familiar helmet with a T-shaped visor. A brown cape was visible and his suit was army green.

"OMG, Babo Fett!" Sierra gasped.

"They said 'No annihilations', or 'disintegrations', but they didn't say...'no destruction'," Babo Fett said.

"Okay, worst line ever," Jo muttered.

"Booo!" Lightning yelled.

"Oh come on guys, cut me some slack," Babo said. "I'm just trying to get paid here. Literally and figuratively."

"Yeah, will Lightning is gonna sha-mess you up!" Lightning charged at Babo Fett. Fett was taken aback by Lightning's charge and shot at him, but because Lightning had a lightsaber, it was easy to deflect Fett's shots.

Babo took out a blade of his own which had the shape of a sword and had the tone of black. And soon, the two began to fight.

"Unlike Babo from the movie, I am not going to get creamed by a blind man!" Babo cried.

"Yeah you won't," Jo yelled. "Cause you're gonna get creamed by a girl!"

"No!" Lightning glared. "Lightning is gonna do this!"

Sierra watched the two bicker as they fought Babo together. She sighed. She missed her Cody-kins. And seriously, this mess was too boring to watch for her. So she went on inside the building.

* * *

 **Confessional: No disintegrations...as you wish...**

Leon: That suit sucks! Listen here Babo Fett fans. If you dress up as him, be wary that it can affect your breathing.

* * *

 **The Jedi- B, DJ, Rodney (Death Star)**

"Aw man," DJ groaned. "Looks like we're in a galaxy far far away. Far far away from Mama."

"That sounds like a fairy-tale," Rodney grinned. "'Far Far Away?' I think I heard that somewhere?"

"Anyway, where are we?" DJ asked. B quickly shoved DJ and Rodney into a hole. He jumped down with them and closed off the hole.

"What the?!" Rodney was shocked. "What's going on?! Why did y-"

B covered Rodney's mouth. He gestured him to be silent. Not a moment later, can the trio hear marching footsteps. The grates that connected to the hole allowed them to see a group of Stormtroopers marching like the soldiers they were.

"Oh, I get it," Rodney whispered. "These guys would shoot us, right?"

B nodded. DJ gulped.

"I don't wanna get fried,' DJ muttered. "I still got a happy life."

"I got a happy life too, I don't want to get shot!" Rodney gulped.

B rolled his eyes. Clearly these two were forgetting it was a VR simulation challenge.

"So I forgot, how do we win?" Rodney asked.

"We have to eliminate the other team as well as Chris," DJ recalled. "But we don't even know where Chris is."

* * *

 **The Sith- Dave, Max, Sky (Death Star)**

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" Chris laughed. "I'm on the Dark Side! Everyone knows that's the best side! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

His evil laughter rang throughout the room he and the last Sith trio were in.

"Not bad Mr. McLean-"

"That's _Emperor_ McLean to you!" Chris glared.

"Yes yes, whatever," Max frowned before grinning wickedly. "But _this_ is a true, evil laughter! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"That's basically the same thing only with a cheaper piggish voice," Dave frowned. "You are all really annoying!"

"But I haven't said any-"

"Your very presence is an annoyance," Dave glared. Sky looked hurt. Was this what Dave thought of her now? "Screw you guys. I'm gonna hunt for the other team myself."

Dave left the room, his irritation getting worse, his hand by his lightsaber, and Sky feeling heartbroken.

"Oh gosh," Sky was close to tears. "Dave...insulted me. He never insulted me that bad before. Why, does it hurt so much?"

"That's drama Sky," Chris shrugged. "Because I'm feeling a little bit less evil than before, here's some tissues for you."

"Yes yes, whoever messes with a woman's heart is way too evil for my taste," Max agreed.

* * *

 **Confessional: I have the high ground now Anakin!**

Sky: (has a tissue in one hand) Max and Chris, two villainous people, sympathizing me? I appreciate it. But Dave's words seriously hurt.

Dave: I feel guilty saying that to Sky. I really did. But seriously, I can't think straight when annoying people annoy me. It hurts my head so much.

* * *

 **The Jedi- Beth, Brick, Bridgette (Naboo)**

"Did we lose him?" Brick asked.

"I don't know," Beth panted. Bridgette was beside them, panting as well.

They had been running for a long time. Gungans were perhaps the scariest alien species to them. Particularly the one that attempted to befriend them.

"Where are we now?" Bridgette asked. Brick looked around. Trees, lots of them, a river, a lake, a large castle, and, wait-

A large castle?

"Look!" Brick cheered. "Civilization!"

"Yay!" Beth jumped up and down happily. "Let's get out of here before You-Know-Who comes!"

"Agreed," Bridgette shivered at the thought of that... _thing._ "Too scared to make a Harry Potter reference right now."

"Yousa just did," a strange and...familiar voice said. "Meesa found you!"

"RUN!" Brick screamed, and he quickly dashed to the large palace ahead, with Bridgette and Beth in front thanks to his army code.

* * *

 **The Sith- Geoff, Scott, Sugar (Naboo)**

"You hear screaming?" Scott asked. The Naboo Sith trio were walking amongst a palace with their army of droids.

"You betcha dude, it sounds like three girls," Geoff said.

"I hope it's Ella!" Sugar smiled in glee. "I always wanted to here her scream!"

"Whoa, that's sort of harsh dudette," Geoff said.

"Life is harsh!" Sugar barked. "Get used to it!"

Soon later, Beth, Brick, and Bridgette ran past the droids and the Sith.

"Hey Geoff!"

"Be careful babe!"

"Watch yourselves cadets!"

"What the heck are they running from?" Scott asked.

"Meesa found new friends!" a sinister voice said. "Meesa Bar Bar Jinx. Meesa very friendly!"

"Yipes!" Scott was wide-eyed. "Shoot him!"

The droids were scared as well, but they shot at him. However, the droids' fear got the better of them, and their aim missed every inch of this strange creature. Geoff had already ran off along with Sugar and it was only a matter of time when Scott noticed them run.

"Oh come on!" Scott whined. "Am I the only guy who's gonna kill this thing?!"

Scott glared at Bar Bar Jinx. He charged, with his lightsaber unleashed and attacked a surprised Bar Bar Jinx.

* * *

 **Confessional: Midichlorians my butt!**

Scott: Welp, I'm out of the VR. But at least I got to hack and chop that frog thing up to bits...I'm guessing Chris probably censored this.

* * *

 **The Jedi- Cameron, Owen, Tyler (Hoth)**

"Tyler, stop it!" Noah panted. He and Tyler were fighting with their lightsabers...over an edge of a snowy cliff? "At this rate, we'll both fall to our doom!"

"I know!" Tyler laughed. "Isn't this awesome?!"

"You are forgetting the point of this challenge," Noah rolled his eyes before nearly escaping a slash from Tyler's lightsaber.

"Let loose Noah, this is a Space Wars challenge, and we're fighting with lightsabers!" Tyler laughed. "Can you believe that?!"

"You act as a kid who received a lollipop from a cheap father," Noah rolled his eyes. He missed every swing of his own lightsaber. But really, this was physical. And he _hated_ physical work. He was never good at it. Especially with games like dodgeball and stuff like that.

"How have we not hit each other yet?" Noah asked, practically surprised.

"I keep on tripping," Tyler said. "You would've had some good hits, but you tripped too."

Noah raised an eyebrow. It was just him and Tyler...and he just saw Owen a moment ago. Then, where was-

A lightsaber through him. Noah looked surprised and groaned.

"I forgot all about you Bubble Boy," Noah muttered. Cameron chuckled sheepishly. His lightsaber impaled Noah, but it seemed that he was missing a hand.

"I accidentally impaled my hand into you..." Cameron gulped.

"That's disgusting," Noah shook his head. "Whatevs, I'm out."

And Noah fell down to the ground.

* * *

 **Confessional: I will finish...what you started...**

Noah: Whatever. So I got creamed by Cameron. It's not like that will happen again.

Cameron: I can't believe I actually eliminated Noah. This is like a change! I never eliminated a Veteran TD player!

Noah: So yeah, it sucked.

* * *

 **The Sith- Mike, Zoey (Hoth)**

After Noah lost his life in the VR, Mike and Zoey groaned. Zoey was near a giant AT-AT Walker that had collapsed. She saw steel ropes that had been cleverly tied around the AT-AT Walker's legs. Then she realized something.

"Mike?!" Zoey asked. "Are you in there? Mike!"

"I'm here Zoey," Mike coughed. He attempted to get out, but of course it ripped his shirt. Mike gasped and reverted into Vito.

"Ey yo," Vito groaned. "Where is this joint?"

He pushed the debris off him with no struggle. His legs were oozing ketchup. But it was just ketchup. Vito didn't mind this at all.

"Oh great," Zoey sighed. "Vito. Come along now. We got to find...NOAH?!"

Zoey saw Noah's lifeless body. A clear hole on his stomach area, and a hand?

"We have to get off this planet," Zoey sighed. "It's too-hey where are you going?!"

"Finding Anne Maria redhead," Vito marched onward. Zoey pouted. Of course Vito likes Anne Maria. To her, Vito was her least favorite personality and she could list a number of reasons why. One, Vito isn't into Zoey, the only personality that doesn't accept Zoey as Mike's girlfriend. Two, he acts a lot like the boys in her neighborhood. Three, he's into an enemy of her. Zoey feared that if Vito were to take control, Mike's lips would be found on Anne Maria's lips as well.

Suddenly, a large blizzard began to hit. Zoey shivered. Vito didn't mind the cold.

"I'm gonna die of frostbite," she muttered.

"Eh yo!" Vito cried. "Is that some spaceships over there?"

He pointed at some silhouette of small spaceships.

"Yes!" Zoey cheered. "Man! I hope there are some heaters in them!"

She raced over to where the spaceships were parked, and sure enough, fifty spaceships. Zoey got into one and waited for Vito to climb in another. She started it up and cheered as she flew out of the galaxy with Vito's ship right behind her.

"Come on Vito, this-what," Zoey gasped. Vito was driving his ship somewhere else. "Where are you going?!"

"Finding Anne Maria dummy," Vito rolled his eyes. Zoey grumbled and didn't bother to chase after him. Besides, she had nothing that can get Vito to revert back to Mike. No extra pair of clothing.

Then Zoey thought something. He might get eliminated and they might be one step closer to getting eliminated. Sighing to herself and hoping where Vito might guide her, she followed him.

* * *

 **The Jedi- Cody, Harold, Lindsay (Tattooine)**

Picking off their fight, Beardo the Bounty Hunter had chased the trio into a Cantina where it played a very iconic piece of music. It was played by some giant headed black-eyed aliens each holding alien-like instruments.

Beardo looked around and as he did so, Cody, Harold, and Lindsay were blending in with the crowd. Lindsay was carrying the Jawa which struck odd looks from many visitors. Even the bartender raised his eyebrow at this, but smiled when he saw Lindsay.

In fact, a bunch of these aliens whistled when they saw her. Who knew Lindsay could charm the pants off of VR citizens.

"Tyler isn't going to like this place," Harold sighed.

"Why did we separate him and Lindsay again?" Cody asked.

"I think because they would get distracted with each other," Harold said. "I know I would if my luscious Leshawna were here. I could just hear her sweet melodic voice in that music...ahhhhhh..."

Cody cringed.

"Okay...um...this kinda got awkward..." Cody gulped. "Anyway, see any sign of Beardo?"

"Nope, I see some guy that looks like a human, wanna ask him?" Harold asked noting a familiar looking young man in his 30s. Cody stopped him. Beardo was already there.

"Excuse me sir...have you seen three Jedis, one of them is carrying a little Jawa," Beardo asked. The man looked at Beardo.

"Do you work for somebody?" the man asked. Beardo blinked.

"Yeah," Beardo nodded.

"Is his name Habba the Jutt?" the man asked. Beardo was confused.

"No?" Beardo replied. The man glared at him.

"You're a liar. Why else would a bounty hunter be here?"

Beardo frowned and shot the man. The man screamed in pain. Cody and Harold blinked as they watched from amongst the crowd. Everyone had turned to stare at Beardo.

"Um...doesn't that guy shoot first?" Cody asked. Beardo noticed Harold, Cody, and Lindsay in the crowd and ran towards them. Lindsay was too distracted with the Jawa but Cody and Harold took out their lightsabers...um...were gonna take out their lightsabers.

A robotic droid that looked like Edison pointed two blasters at them.

"You're coming with us," ED-88 said. He shot with perfect accuracy and knocked out there lightsabers.

* * *

 **Confessional: Pew pew**

Edison: My dad taught me how to hold a gun. He's a police officer and he thought it'd be cool if I were an officer too. So all that practice paid off really.

Harold: Dang. I should've remembered bounty hunters roamed Tattooine. Gosh!

* * *

 **The Sith- Alejandro, Sammy (Tattooine)**

Alejandro and Sammy ran in the desert. They have been doing so for an hour in the canyon. Those Tusken Raiders caused such a ruckus that they were almost dying in their VR world. Sammy and Alejandro panted before stopping.

"We're out of the canyon..." Alejandro said. "And we lost Amy...thanks a lot...Samey!"

"Me?!" Sammy asked. "What did I do?"

"Caused her death," Alejandro panted.

"First off, she was going to kill me!" Sammy cried. "Second, why would you blame me?"

"Amy is the better twin of course," Alejandro gave a devilish grin. Sammy scoffed.

"Really Alejandro?" Sammy asked. "Falling for my sister is gonna be your grave."

"On the contrary," Alejandro unleashed his lightsaber. "I think it's best if I eliminate the traitor on our team."

Sammy groaned. This was-

Alejandro then screamed. A tentacle grabbed his leg and dragged him down a sinkhole. Only, it wasn't an ordinary sinkhole. The Sarlaac's Pit, home to thousands of bones in the stomach.

"Don't just stand there!" Alejandro cried to Sammy. "Help me!"

"Help a guy who just tried to murder me, yes, how smart," Sammy rolled her eyes. She walked away.

"Wait what?!" Alejandro cried. "You're just... _walking_ away?"

Alejandro began to curse in Spanish as he was dragged down to his doom. Sammy felt some remorse, but really, who would care. No one seemed to like Alejandro but her sister.

* * *

 **Confessional: Babo Fett is alive! It has been confirmed!**

Sammy: What I did was kinda justified. Alejandro tried to kill me. If I had helped him, he would've thrown me there himself...but that makes me feel like a villain. Shoot!

* * *

 **The Jedi- Ella, Katie, Sadie (Moons of Endor)**

"Ella!" Katie and Sadie cried simultaneously happily. Ella was on a wooden throne, a crown on her head, and her face looking depressed. Katie and Sadie were tied upside down on a pole carried by Ewoks.

"How'd you guys...find me?" Ella asked.

"Your cute friends brought us, they are like...really cute..." Sadie smiled. "Did I mention they were cute?"

"Three times," Ella gave a small smile.

"So Ella...do you mind telling them to let us go?" Katie asked.

"Oh...uh," Ella looked to the Ewoks. "I...don't really...speak their language..."

She looked away sheepishly. It was at this moment Katie and Sadie knew...

Screwed, they were.

* * *

 **The Sith- Eva, Izzy (Moons of Endor)**

It has been hours since Eva killed Heather. Eva felt a little nervous. It was a team of villains. She could be voted off easily.

Then again, some of the villains weren't very villainous. Izzy seemed to be having fun just hollering as she swung over the forest biome.

"Auuuuuuuuwaaaaaauuuuuugh!" Izzy called. She landed on her feet once seemed he reached the safer grounds. "That was fun! Eva! Do you know how fun that was?! I felt like I was swinging again around the world!"

"I noticed," Eva muttered.

A noticeable smell was noted. A familiar smell. Smoke. A huff of smoke was shown from far ahead. Eva raised an eyebrow as Izzy had the look of an angry tiger.

"They're cooking barbecue without **_me_**?!" Izzy cried. "Oh...they will pay! PAY I TELL YOU!"

Izzy, with heated legs, raced toward the source of the fire. Eva was wide-eyed on how fast the girl was able to run.

"That ended prematurely," Eva muttered. She followed along.

* * *

"Oh please don't cook my teammates Mr. Chef," Ella told the Ewok preparing the fire. "Oh...I wonder where you got that hat...and the salt...and the pepper."

The Ewok gestured her to go sit back down on her throne. The Ewoks looked happy and they danced around the fire. Katie and Sadie were tied together, gulping.

* * *

 **Confessional: Where's C-3PO and his many languages?!**

Katie and Sadie: Katie: I never expected us being _cooked_ together.

Sadie: Me neither.

Katie: Scariest thing ever is when they eat you first. I want it to be me first.

Sadie: What? I want it to be me first though.

Both: AWWWWWWWW...(they hug)

* * *

"Hey...do you hear that?" Sadie asked. A distant sound of yelling and screaming could be heard.

"Is that..." Katie faintly recognized, but before she could pinpoint the identity, her answer arrived.

Izzy was seething at the Ewoks. She pushed the Ewok preparing the feast aside.

"Only Izzy gets to control the barbecue!" Izzy screamed. The Ewoks screamed. Ella was terrified at the uncontrollable Izzy and Katie and Sadie were scared out of their minds.

Eva just frowned at the site.

* * *

 **Confessional: That moment where you run out of Space Wars quotes.**

Eva: Izzy's like really crazy. And unpredictable. Makes me wonder why I hang with her sometimes.

Izzy: This is the day Izzy reigned supreme! To save the barbecue!

Katie and Sadie: (hugging each other in fear)

Katie: Sadie...promise me you wouldn't let go.

Sadie: I'll do it if you do it.

Edison: Katie and Sadie were chopped into pieces for you viewers under 13. Thought you should know that.

* * *

 **The Jedi- Dawn, Sam, Trent (Cloud City)**

Dawn yelped as she deflected Sierra's hot red lightsaber blade.

"I saw you coming from a mile away!" Dawn said. "You aura is rather radiant."

Sierra slashed at Dawn as she dodged.

"Trent!" Dawn called. "Sam!"

Trent and Sam were far from Dawn, but they ran towards the two girls fighting.

"It's Sam and Trent to the rescue!" Sam cried.

"Just keep running," Trent yelled. He then hopped into action and attacked Sierra. That's when he attempted to impale her.

Sierra kicked him off and was about to end Trent's life until a heating sensation coarsed through her hip.

"What the?!" Sierra asked. Babo Fett stood there. A smoke radiating from his blaster.

"Took care of your friends...no...they took care of each other by pushing each other off the place," Babo said.

"...Stupid Lightning," Sierra groaned before getting shot multiple times. Babo then pointed his blaster at Trent and Dawn

"Now...you'll follow me to my Slave II and-AUGH!"

Babo noticed his jetpack seaming fire from a lightsaber blade. Sam grinned behind him.

"Of course it's the jetpack that ends the Fett's..." Babo groaned. His jetpack exploded and launched him out the window of the building.

* * *

 **The Jedi- B, DJ, Rodney (Death Star)**

"You sure this is going to work B?" DJ asked. He was currently dressing up as a Stormtrooper. In fact, they all were. But unlike DJ, the costumes were hard to fit in for B and Rodney.

"I don't think mine fits," Rodney. B looked at his. He slapped his forehead and decided to work on his little idea. He made a suit that could fit him. He gestured Rodney to take his off so he could do the same thing.

"No offense B, but I don't think this is going to work," DJ wiped his neck. He was silenced upon noting a bunch of Stormtroopers of all shapes all sizes passing by, not paying attention to them changing. As they walked into a room, a taller Stormtrooper hit his head on the ceiling.

"Not again dude," a shorter and cubbies Stormtrooper shook his head.

"Oh shut it!" the taller replied.

B gave a smug look underneath that helmet of his to DJ.

"Don't underestimate my friends...Mama always told me that," DJ said.

* * *

 **The Sith- Courtney, Dave, Duncan, Gwen, Max, Sky (Death Star)**

"We made it!" Gwen sighed in relief. "Really though, was the extra security system really necessary?!"

They were in the Death Star's inside airport. Spaceships were everywhere as well Stormtroopers.

Emporer Chris arrived wearing a black cloak with a hood.

"Gooood..." Chris mused. "We're all here..."

"Yes...yesssss!" Max laughed. Sky sighed. Stuck with the two evil males was unsettling. _Very_ unsettling.

"Where are the others?" Duncan asked.

"They haven't come yet," Courtney shook her head trying to regain her tough attitude.

"There's one right now!" Sky pointed. It looked like a spaceship...a rebel spaceship.

"It's the good guys!" Max gasped. "We must fire away immediately!"

"Wait...shouldn't we-"

Too late, Chris had agreed with Max agreed gestured to his little groups to fire on the spaceship.

"-check before we attack," Courtney mumbled. The spaceship blew up and what's left were a lightsaber and and red bow.

"That was Zoey you numbskulls!" Duncan yelled at Max and Chris.

"His idea..." Chris pointed to Max.

* * *

 **Confessional: Another happy landing!**

Zoey: I was just on my ship when suddenly the base just shot and blew me to smithereens! What was that all about?!

* * *

 **The Sith- Mike (Dagobah)**

"Some crash landing eh..." Vito mumbled. His spaceship had been stuck in the little bog. And his little droid was stuck on the spaceship.

"What is this place anyway?" Vito asked.

"My home, this is," a deep gruffly voice said. Out came Chef who was green and had elvish ears.

"My home, you have entered!" Chef cried. "Destroy you, I- oh forget it. I will destroy you!"

"Sorry Mr. Green Dude...but I'm trying to find Anna Maria," Vito said.

"Put a shirt on," Chef rolled his eyes. "No one needs to see your bare body pretty boy!"

"Anne Maria does," Vito shrugged. Chef unleashed his green lightsaber. He charged before sensing something. He blocked a hit from a blaster.

It was a lizard-like Albert.

"Bokks is here to bring you Master Chef to Emporer McLean," Bokks said. He pointed his blaster at Chef.

"You gotta catch me punk!" Chef cried. "WAHAHAHAHA!"

Bokks looked at Chef.

"He should've been on the Sith side..." Bokks mumbled. He chased after Chef. Vito looked at the conviently parked spaceship. He got in.

"Anne Maria ain't here," Vito drove off, leaving Bokks and Chef behind. Chef clearly had the same idea moments...but all he found was a bog with one spaceship, slowly sinking.

"Oh come on!" Bokks groaned.

* * *

 **Confessional: Idiot, you are.**

Albert: I guess that's why my family has to get so many cars. (chuckling sheepishly)

* * *

 **The Jedi- Beth, Brick, Bridgette (Outer Space)**

Beth, Brick, and Bridgette were driving in a spaceship. With them, Sugar and Geoff. Sugar not knowing what to do, and Geoff, examining every inch of the ship.

"So, we have to find the other Sith and destroy them," Bridgette said.

"One problem, your boyfriend is one of them and he's on the ship," Brick noted.

"We'll save him for last," she giggled.

"That's...kinda messed up," Brick mumbled.

"Yo dudes, look!" Geoff pointed. A large spaceship flew by. It looked something like a bounty hunter ship. A shake erupted and an and arm was triggered.

"Says here...someone is behind us!" Geoff noted.

"That guy looks like a cowboy!" Sugar exclaimed, having seeing the driver from the window. "Hi Mister Cowboy!"

The driver shot the ship a couple of times, one shot nailing where Sugar was leaning on. An explosion caused Sugar to be thrusted backwards, making her receive a blunt force trauma to a metal pipe.

She was out.

"Well...looks like Sugar's out," Beth blinked.

"Correction ma'am..." Brick said. "We're all about to be out."

His word was true as the spaceship blew up from more of the driver's offense. Steven was behind it, his face blue and having a cowboy hat.

* * *

 **Confessional: The power of the Dark Side...**

Steven: Just because we're bounty hunters doesn't mean we have to listen to Chris and take Jedis hostage.

* * *

 **The Sith- Eva, Izzy (Death Star)**

"My gratitude for you to take me to such a big moon!" Ella smiled. "As such, I will sing you a song!"

"No singing please Ella...not here," Eva groaned.

"Oh lay up Eva, Ella here is Izzy's friend!" Izzy cheered.

"Since when," Eva raised her eyebrow.

"Since five minutes ago!" Izzy clapped.

"Yay, new friends!" Ella smiled. "I feel so much happier!"

"Keep hanging with Izzy, and Izzy will show you the way of fun!" Izzy laughed.

"No Ella, you listen to Izzy and you will start eating your nature friends," Eva shook her head, getting irritated by the noise erupting in the spaceship.

"Eva you downer!" Izzy pouted.

* * *

 **Confessional: No one's onboard sir...(yeah, totally)**

Eva: I'm not letting Izzy corrupt Ella. End of story.

Ella: Izzy seems really fun! Maybe she and I can sing a duet one day and admire nature together!

* * *

 **The Jedi- Cody, Harold, Lindsay**

"I got three Jedi Chris," ED-88 said. "Unarmed too."

Beardo stood beside his fellow bounty hunter.

"That's Emporer McLean to you!" Emporer Chris said. "But anyway...goooood..."

"Stop saying that," Dave groaned upon returning. "It sounds creepy!"

"Chris the Creep!" ED-88 laughed. Emporer Chris used his electrical powers to shock ED-88.

"That's for what you called me," Emporer Chris glared. ED-88 then exploded. "And that's for the possible copyright bills I'm going to receive!"

"Yes sir," ED-88 nodded. Emporer Chris jumped.

"Another one?!" he asked.

"I make clones Emporer..." ED-88 rolled his head.

"I'm gonna go now," Dave sighed, leaving.

"Um...have you forgotten we were here?" Cody asked.

"Yeah...I'll take them away," ED-88 nodded. He pushed Cody, Harold, and Lindsay to who knows where.

"Yay!" Lindsay clapped her hands. "Where are we going?!"

* * *

 **The Sith- Sammy (Death Star)**

Sammy had landed upon grabbing a flight from Tattooine. She spotted Bokks's spaceship.

Though, she didn't know who Bokks was. And Bokks wasn't there. She also spotted a spaceship flying towards the Death Star.

But before spotted he could make out whose, a lightsaber nearly cost her hand. She jumped back and saw B, DJ, and Rodney.

"Sorry Sammy!" DJ chuckled. Sammy quickly ran as B nodded toward his group to follow her.

As they left, the spaceship Sammy spotted landed and out came...

...

...

...

...

...

Chef. Master Chef. Along with him, Dawn, Trent, Sam, Cameron, Owen, and Tyler. Cameron now had a robotic hand.

"I'm impressed, how did you guys know where to find me?" Chef asked.

"Yeah, I wanna know," Tyler nodded.

"Well, you wouldn't believe how much info Cloud City keeps locked up," Dawn replied. "That, and it was obvious."

"Maybe a little _too_ much," Trent shuddered.

"Whatever, let's just do this!" Chef exclaimed with determination.

* * *

 **Somewhere on the Death Star...**

Max was messing with the Death Star Ray Gun.

"Evil will reign supreme...on Total Drama Supreme!" Max laughed. "WAHAHAHAHA!"

As he continued to mess with the ray gun, a mysterious figure hid in the shadows. He held his hand out and clenched it.

Max felt a tugging sensation around his neck. And slowly his neck began to make it difficult to breathe.

"What...is this...heathen?" Max had almost no air. And with no ability to gunain conscious...

He fell.

The mysterious figure laughed evilly.

* * *

 **The Jedi- Cody, Harold, Lindsay (Death Star)**

"Any ideas how to get out?" Harold asked.

"Maybe Teevee has an idea," Lindsay giggled at her little pet.

"Teevee...is that what you named him?" Cody raised an eyebrow.

"Cute name am I right?" Lindsay asked. The Jawa clearly didn't mind becoming Lindsay's personal teddy bear.

"Yes..." Cody said, humoring her.

"I say we break the door down!" Harold said. He charged and hit the door. He fell with a thud. "Cody, you and me!"

"You sure?" Cody asked. "It kinda looks...painful."

"There's no time, evil may have reigned, the Dark Side may have blown up many planets, blind people may pretend to be Jedis, CGI might take over the Light, and worst of all...original trilogy copycats!" Harold gasped. Cody exchanged andll glance with Lindsay.

"I have no idea what you just said, but that sounded like something out of a Space Wars spin-off," Cody blinked.

The door suddenly opened and in came Dave.

"So guys, I'm supposed to like slice you three to bits with my-"

"Charge!" Harold and Cody tackled Dave and suddenly fell through an open vent. Lindsay and the Jawa clapped.

"That looks like fun!" Lindsay jumped through the vent with the Jawa.

* * *

 **The Sith- Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Mike, Sky (Death Star)**

"Is this all of us?" Sky asked. "Where's Dave? And Max?"

"Max is dead," Steven came in. Actually, Cad Bone.

"What the heck are you?" Duncan asked.

"Cad Bone?" Steven asked. They blinked. "The guy from the animated show?"

"Ew, who watches that?" Duncan shook his head.

Cad Bone facepalmed.

"Max is dead?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, he fell on Beardo and they both fell somewhere," Cad Bone said. "I warned him not to lean over the edge!"

"Where's Chris?" Gwen asked.

"That's Emporer McLean to you," Emporer Chris arrived looking firm. "I have something to say...we're under attack!"

Sammy ran in as B, DJ, and Rodney arrived. They have already taken off their costumes and were ready to attack. Master Chef bursted in with Trent, Dawn, Sam, Cameron, Tyler, and Owen.

"WOOHOOO!" Owen cheered. "We're back together!"

"Stand down chubby man!" Master Chef barked. Owen stood firm. "We attack on my mark...NOW!"

Emporer Chris took out his lightsaber and fought against Master Chef.

Vito fought against Trent.

Cad Bone shot at Rodney.

ED-88 and his clones attacked B.

Courtney attacked Dawn.

Duncan attacked Owen.

Sky attacked Tyler.

And Gwen attacked Sam.

DJ fought against Sammy.

Cameron stood watch.

All in all, a fight to the death.

* * *

 **The Jedi- Cody, Harold, Lindsay (Death Star)**

"EW EW ewwwwwwww!" Dave screamed.

"The trash compactor?" Cody asked.

"Isn't this the part where there happens to be a monster in here?" Harold asked. A tentacle grabbed Harold and held him upside-down. "Yep, that's the one."

"I'M NOT GONNA DIE IN THE GARBAGE CHUTE!" Dave started hacking down the beast. Cody saw this and had an idea.

"Dave, mind handing me your lightsaber?" Cody asked. No use, Dave was having his freakout.

* * *

 **Confessional: Oh the cries of their dead bodies!**

Dave: What can I say? I'm a clean freak? (smiles)

* * *

Dave hacked down the door under his freakout adrenaline. Cody, Harold, and Lindsay exited as Dave ran the other direction.

"Yes!" Cody cheered.

"We're out and ready to fi-"

Harold bumped into Eva, who snarled at him.

"...oh..." Harold groaned. Ella popped out behind Eva.

"Hi Cody!" Ella smiled happily.

* * *

 **The Throne Room**

B had successfully destroyed every single ED-88 clone. He smiled.

Trent was having trouble with Vito. Being the Greaser personality, he was tough.

"Mike!" Trent groaned. "When did you get so tough?"

"I was always tough yo," Vito rolled his eyes before finishing Trent off.

Rodney was too lucky in his defense. Cad Bone shots were deflected.

"Don't hurt me!" Rodney said.

"Need some help Rodney?" Cameron asked. Rodney turned to him answer but suddenly Cad managed to finally land several shots on him.

Rodney groaned.

"Cupid's arrow...finally got me!" Rodney landed on Cameron and crushed the poor bubble boy.

* * *

 **Confessional: Don't get too cocky kid...**

Cameron: I never realized my death would involve getting crushed by dead bodies. That's not reassuring. (Shivers)

* * *

"Have mercy!" Harold screamed as he ran into the throne room.

"Run faster Harold!" Cody screamed. Eva stormed after them, lightsaber in hand.

Ella and Izzy were talking meanwhile.

"Do you have what it takes to be Cody's princess?" Izzy asked.

"Oh yes, I can sing, dance, and Cody is like a prince," Ella sighed dreamily.

 _He's as handsome as a prince._

 _And his voice is so joyous._

 _Maybe you may disagree._

 _But after all there is no fee._

 _To looooooove._

 _For Cody is the pretty handsome prince for me._

 _And for every joyous creature like the bee._

 _He's the kindest._

 _He's not simple-minded._

 _And heeeeeeeee..._

 _Is the man for meeeeeeee!_

Ella finished her song. Everyone was awkwardly staring all her. Cody was blushing.

"That was for Cody!" Izzy cheered. "WOO WOOOOO!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Curse you Disneeeeeey!**

Cody: (blushing) That was...something.

Sammy: I wouldn't mind if Ella gets Cody. She has the most beautiful voice ever.

Sugar: Yuck! Disgusting!

Eva: Meh...it was...fine.

* * *

Sky kicked Tyler in the shins and slashed him, eliminating him. She then saw DJ and Sammy fighting each other...or whatever they were doing.

DJ and Sammy were lightly tapping their lightsabers.

"What are you doing?" Sky asked.

"We don't like fighting...so we're just you know...lightly tapping it?" Sammy asked.

"You're supposed to fight you cowards!" Duncan called as he was getting pushed around by Owen's body fat.

"Fine...we'll do it," DJ sighed. The two closed their eyes and waved their lightsabers around. "I'M SORRY IF I HIT YOU!"

"ME TOO!" Sammy cried. Sky merely went to charge towards Ella.

"Sorry Ella!" Sky said, only to get impaled herself by Izzy.

"You stay away from Ella!" Izzy cried.

"But she's on the other team..." Sky groaned.

"Oh...oopsies," Izzy smiled. She turned to Ella. "I can't hurt you."

"Aw, you're too kind Izzy," Ella said.

"Izzy?" Duncan asked. "Kind?!"

He bursted into laughter. Owen glared.

"That's it!" Owen charged and launched Duncan into Gwen's lightsaber. Finding him too heavy, Duncan was now leaning on top of Gwen.

"Oh _no_ ," Gwen groaned.

"Boyfriend stealer!" Izzy yelled. Courtney gasped when she saw the eliminated Duncan on Gwen.

"Oh boy," Dawn gulped. Courtney, in a fit of rage, slashed Dawn before slashing Sam and Owen.

She glared at Gwen.

"This...was an accident..." Gwen chuckled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Gwen," Courtney shook her head. She impaled Duncan's body which impaled Gwen.

Cody, Harold, and Eva stopped fighting when they saw this.

"That's some rage," Cody gulped.

* * *

 **Confessional: Anger...the downfall of Invader**

Courtney: Calm down Courtney. Calm down Courtney. You don't want a repeat of last time.

* * *

Dave barged in the throne room still screaming. He was dirty. And he ran straight through the window causing a gush of air that pulled the beings inside to outer space.

"Leave it to Dave," Cad Bone groaned before being pulled out and being hit by a spaceship.

DJ was being held down by Sammy, who was slowly getting sucked out.

"Someone help!" Sammy screamed. Harold grabbed Sammy as Cody grabbed Harold.

"That looks like fun!" Izzy laughed before letting herself fly into the hole inside the window with Eva being the victim of her deadly adventure.

B grabbed Cody...but it was Ella who flew straight into the flying ladder of contestants being pulled out.

Ella flew straight into Harold who flew out with Sammy and DJ.

"B!" Cody cried. "Do something!"

As this was happening, Chris was on the ground with Chef pointing the lightsaber at him.

"You will surrender to me Chris!" Master Chef grinned. "You have lost."

"No...no...no...no no, it's Emporer McLean to you!" Chris electrocuted Chef's lightsaber. They were struggling. B had finally patched the wall with a giant box. A small amount of air was still sucking small objects, but now it was harmless.

"What are they doing?" Cody asked. B grabbed his lightsaber as and impaled Chris with it.

"Well, what do you know...I lost," Chris blinked before getting eliminated out of the VR world.

"Yay!" Lindsay smiled, clapping happily. "That was a fun movie!"

The Jawa cheered as well.

"You were standing there as we struggled?!" Chef asked.

"I felt like it was a movie," Lindsay said.

"We are in a movie you-"

Chef was cut off after the four survivors were teleported out of the VR system.

* * *

"Now that we're all back, time to our winners, the Jedi!" Chris exclaimed. The members of the Jedi cheered as the Sith groaned. "Your treat, is a VIP previewing of the next upcoming Space Films!"

"You know, for a member of the losing team, you sure seem pretty happy," Bridgette smiled.

"That's because I was on the winning team as well, remember?" Chris asked.

"And there's the Chris we all know and hate," Noah rolled his eyes.

"Which means, I'm going with the winning team to see the previewing!" Chris smiled.

"I'm _not_ sitting with him," Harold told Cody.

"The rest of you losers endure elimination with Chef, haaaave fun!" Chris laughed.

"You're not going to watch the elimination?" Heather asked in disbelief.

"Nah, previewing is scheduled in two hours, so see ya!" Chris cackled as he hurried off. Some of the members of the Jedi shared concerns with the members of the Sith as they left.

"At least I get to kick someone into the shark," he grumbled.

* * *

 **Confessional: Breathe...just breathe...**

?: Time to get rid of my next target...(the figure looks irritated...even in total darkness)

Gwen: (sniffling) You know, it'll probably be for the best if I get eliminated. I don't think I can fix this.

Lindsay: (sniffling) I lost Teevee! WAAAAAAAH!

* * *

The Ceremony was packed with members of the Sith. On the Peanut Gallery were Leon, Edison, Albert, Steven, and Beardo.

They watched with intensity, practically because they were betting on who goes.

"Now maggots!" Chef barked. "Get your sorry losing butts right here, right now!"

The Sith sat down on each log. Some having to stand because of the lack of more logs.

"Now you know the gist, the blue is for those lucky ones, the orange is for the rest of those non-lucky ones, and red is given to the one who needs to their BUTT OFF THIS STINKIN ISLAND!" Chef barked.

Some members gulped while others looked determined. Chef grabbed a list and some reading glasses.

"Ahem...blues for...

Je-off!"

"It's Geoff brah," Geoff went to get his marshmallow.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?!" Chef asked. "Anyway, Heat-her, Jo, Court-ney, Light-ning, Si-era, Izzy, Duncan, Scott, Mik-E, Noah, Zoey, and Sky!"

Sky perked her ears up. No one voted for her. She looked at Dave who looked back at her before turning away. Sky took this as a thought. The others were got their marshmallows rolled their eyes at Chef's pronounciation of their names.

"Orange is for Dav-eey!" Chef said.

"Dave," Dave corrected.

"QUIET!" Chef called. "Suu-garr, E-va, Sammy, Am-y..."

Sammy and Amy glared at each other.

"Er...A...Al...eee...Al..." Chef squinted his eyes.

"Ugh, _ay caramba!_ " Alejandro walked up rolling his eyes. "It's _**ALEJANDRO!"**_

"SIT DOWN!" Chef barked.

"I'm getting my marshmallow.." Alejandro rolled his eyes.

"GRAB IT QUICKER!" Chef yelled.

Alejandro hurried off as Gwen and Max stood as the final two.

Gwen sighed and accepted her fate. Max was smug.

"G-wen and Max," Chef raised an eyebrow. "The red marshmallow will go to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Max..." Chef said. "You go RIGHT NOW!"

Max was shocked as well as Gwen.

"Im...possible," Max gasped. Noah and Mike exchanged shocked glances. "This is inconceivable! I demand you recheck the votes!"

Chef grabbed Max, grinning.

"Unhand me you foul being!" Max cried. "Or else you shall face the wrath of-"

Chef threw Max into the mouth of the Shark of Loserdom before he could finish.

"Another satisfying elimination!" Chef grinned. "Now the rest of you! Get to bed right now!"

Steven looked to his fellow Peanut Gallery friends.

"So...I guess no one gets the money?" Steven asked.

* * *

 **Confessional: -EVILLLLL!**

Noah: What? How is this possible?

Mike: So Max is gone? What happened?

Heather: Darn it! Well that's my ally gone. I guess I have to do a little hunting.

Gwen: I'm shocked. I thought for sure I was going to go...

?: Max had several alliances. It was a threat to me and the others. So as a useful pawn he was, he had to go.

* * *

Chef was finally ending the episode. Something he rarely done so it is with great happiness that he spoke up.

 **9 down, 42 to go! With Max down, what will happen to the alliances he had?!**

 **Will the Spanish bad guy survive more rounds?**

 **Will the mystery guy just come up and reveal himself?!**

 **How will the creepy girl do now that she and punk man are close to death with lawyer girl?**

 **And will the lame geek finally man up and ask those ladies out?!**

 **I DON'T KNOW! SO THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULD WATCH**

 **TOTAL**

 **DRAMA**

 **SUPREME!**

Chef grinned.

"Much better than reading off a stupid list..."

* * *

 **Voting Confessional:**

Alejandro: Max. He's a threat. That and Heather seemed to get smooth with him a challenge back. Plus very annoying.

Amy: Samey. _Duh_! She like, tried to attack me!

Courtney: -told me to vote off Max. I can see his reasoning. He's smarter than he looks.

Dave: Max. I would vote Sky but apparently Max is a threat.

Duncan: I'll vote Alejandro. But maybe I should vote for Gwen to prove to Courtney.

Eva: Sugar gets my vote. What she did to Ella deserves it.

Geoff: Alejandro should like totally get my vote. Dudes a snake.

Gwen: I know it won't do much but I'm going to vote for Alejandro. I have to at least try, right?

Heather: Gwen. Simple.

Izzy: Sugar. Whoever hurts Ella shall feel the wrath of Izzy!

Jo: Max. A threat? Three alliances? He's gotta go.

Lightning: Lightning thinks Max should go. Apparently Max can beat Lightning. And nobody beats Lightning!

Max: I shall exert my attack on the dear Goth. MWAHAHAHA! Evil will reign.

Mike: Gwen. Sorry but we really don't need much conflict.

Noah: Max said to vote Gwen. I'm fine with that actually.

Sammy: Amy has to go! Seriously!

Scott: I'm wanna vote Gwen, but apparently Max is a bigger threat.

Sierra: Gwen has got to go. My Cody-kins has set his eyes on her since season 1!

Sky: My vote goes to Dave. What he said to me was really...really harsh.

Sugar: Max came to win the pageant? Ha! Not on mah watch!

Zoey: Alejandro. He's caused so much trouble!

* * *

 **Vote Count:**

Alejandro- Max

Amy- Sammy

Courtney- Max

Dave- Max

Duncan- Gwen

Eva- Sugar

Geoff- Alejandro

Gwen- Alejandro

Heather- Gwen

Izzy- Sugar

Jo- Max

Lightning- Max

Max- Gwen

Mike- Gwen

Noah- Gwen

Sammy- Amy

Scott- Max

Sierra- Gwen

Sky- Dave

Sugar- Max

Zoey- Alejandro

* * *

Max- 7

Gwen- 6

Alejandro- 3

Sugar- 2

Amy- 1

Dave- 1

Sammy- 1

* * *

Eliminated: Topher, Anne Maria, Staci, Scarlett, Leshawna, Dakota, Leonard, Justin, Max

* * *

 **FINALLY! After one long year, I have finished this 18K worded chapter! Because it took so long, I had to undergo long amount of editing and stuff. But to tell you all patient fans, I am aliive!**

 **Max was a very very interesting character. He had so much potential but the only problem was being too stereotypical. It was too much to the point he was getting annoying. I apologize for eliminating him...and really, if it weren't for no more purpose, I would've given him some story. Sadly, he's out as the 43rd person out.**

 **Cody's quest for a girlfriend is still in play. It seems like Sammy's getting the votes :)**

 **Next time: The after-wait...what? No aftermath? WHAAAAAAT?!**


	13. Chapter 13: Aftermath III: EVIL

**Chapter 13- Aftermath III: EVIL**

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters at all. Got it? Cartoon Network, Teletoon, and other sites like this are the true owners for it. So buzz off!

Note- Aftermaths. I decided to change things up. Aftermaths are usually boring, so instead of a little talk show, I decided to make it a little bit more interesting. You'll have to read it to find out. My apologies for eliminating Max and of course, your cries for Cody picking a girl is safely kept in my head.

Now without further a due. Time to get on with the show!

* * *

 **Day 9.5- This Is Not An Aftermath?**

* * *

"Welcome back to our Aftermath everybody!" Topher exclaimed as a light shunned down on him. "It's me, your brilliant host Topher, here live at the Jailhouse of Loserdom! So who's ready to meet our recently eliminated contestants?"

Silence. No one was in the audience and it seems Topher is just standing in the middle of a stage.

"White boy, you better head downstairs to the basement instead of giving in to your delusional fantasies," Leshawna shook her head.

"They aren't fantasies!" Topher whined. Leshawna grabbed him by the ear and dragged him off. "Ow Ow Ow owwww!"

* * *

"Who do you think got eliminated next?" Dakota asked Scarlett. Scarlet looked different now. No wait, she returned to her old less insane look. Her sophisticated side. New glasses were also available.

"It depends, it could be Alejandro but villains like him always go far," Scarlett shrugged. It was apparent that the two haven't watched the last episode. At least, not yet. "We'll be finding out in approximately 1 hour and 32 minutes."

"You're too smart Scarlett," Dakota said.

"I know," Scarlett shrugged.

* * *

"Can you please like shut your mouth lady?!" Anne Maria closed her ears. Staci was blabbering on lies as usual.

"My great great grandmother invented lies," Staci nodded.

"So I guess it passes down from generation to generation," Justin snickered, walking by.

"Save me Justin!" Anne Maria ran toward him. The two left Staci alone.

"Would you like to see a spell?" Leonardo asked Staci.

"Ooh, my great great great great grandfather was a magician, he invented these spells and-"

"Okay, I'm going to go now," Leonard told her. "DISSAPERICUS!"

Nothing happened. Leonardo looked at himself before running off.

* * *

"Look, it's the Shark of Losers!" Topher pointed.

"Shark of _Shame_ ," Leshawna shook her head.

"I knew that," Topher nodded. Leshawna raised an eyebrow at the shark. It didn't seem to stop.

"Did Izzy get eliminated?" Leshawna asked.

"WAHAHAHAHA!" the shark opened its mouth to reveal Max, controlling the foul mechanical beast. "EVIL HAS SUCCEEDED!"

"In what?" Topher asked.

"Taming this foul beast you disgusting peasant!" Max laughed. "WAHAHAHAHA!"

Topher looked toward the camera that was recording this.

"Hey viewing world!" Topher waved. "I assumed you were wondering why we're not hosting an Aftermath. Well, apparently it was really boring and Chris didn't like it. That's basically the reason. So we're stuck here-"

"Who are you talking to?!" Leshawna screamed at Topher.

"The viewing world, who-" Topher was suddenly launched into the Jailhouse of Loserdom.

* * *

"For a Jailhouse, I expected more confinement and security," Justin rubbed his chin.

"Well of course it's in Chris's contract to give us a break when we're eliminated," Anne Maria said.

"Thank you producers, for making this a safe envi-"

Topher landed on Justin, groaning.

"Dude...get off before we become a thing," Justin pushed Topher off.

"Shark...Max...no hosting," Topher groaned. Anne Maria and Justin shared a glance.

"Wait...so Max got eliminated?" Justin asked.

"One way to find out," Anne Maria raced outside to check.

* * *

"This evil mysterious figure, who do you think it is?" Dakota asked Scarlett. Scarlett whispered on Dakota's ear.

"Really?" Dakota asked. "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive," Scarlett nodded. "It all makes sense. He actually is pretty smart. I'm really impressed."

"But, why is he doing it?" Dakota asked. Scarlett whispered in her ear. "What? No way!"

* * *

Max had installed a laser cannon on the shark and was attacking Leshawna, who dodged every attack with a...dance move.

"Bring it on short stuff!" Leshawna grinned.

"Yes, dance for me slave!" Max laughed. "WAHAHAHA!"

"What's all this commotion?" Anne Maria asked. Max nearly zapped her hair with his laser. "Hey watch it!"

"The only thing you're watching out for is EVILLLL!" Max laughed.

"Is it just me or did he get more cuckoo?" Anne Maria asked.

"You never know with this white boy," Leshawna shrugged.

* * *

"So Justin," Topher had some bandages on him. But that didn't stop his personality. "How did it feel to get kicked off the show?"

"It sucked Topher," Justin replied. "Turns out, I was the next victim of the mystery guy's elimination spree."

"Ooh, love how you worded that!" Topher exclaimed. "So, any clues to who this mystery guy may be?"

"I have no idea," Justin shrugged. "I don't waste my time thinking about this."

* * *

"OMG," Dakota took a selfie after noting the giant mechanical attacking Leshawna and Anne Maria. "Don't I look good in this picture Scarlett?...Scarlett?"

Scarlett had ran over to help the two girls.

"Max!" Scarlett glared.

"Hello my dear minion!" Max laughed. "It's been too long!"

"Ugh, Max, get down from here," Scarlett crossed her arms.

"Make me, Evil doesn't bow to number two's!" Max laughed. Scarlett's ear perked as her eye twitched.

"I...Am...not...a NUMBER TWO!" Scarlett jumped up in the air and attacked Max. Leshawna and Anne Maria were wide-eyed.

"Dang, white girl can punch," Leshawna noted.

"Silly...OW...EVI-...AHHH...DON'T TOUCH ME THERE FOOL!" Max cried. The shark collapsed and started counting down from 10.

"A self-destruct sequence?!" Scarlett glared at Max.

"Why yes, every good evil villain has-"

Scarlet grabbed Max and jumped off the shark. And suddenly it exploded. Everyone present by the shoreline glared at Max.

"Evil was defeated!" Max groaned. Leshawna grabbed him by the ear. "Ow Ow Ow owwwww! Not the ear!"

Leshawna dragged him off.

"So, does that mean no more Shark of Shame?" Dakota asked. Another Shark of Shame arrived.

"I am so glad, I asked Edison to build me another one," Chris frowned. "You kids costed me 5,000 dollars!"

"Whoops," Anne Maria laughed. "Our bad."

Scarlett, Anne Maria, and Dakota walked back in the Jailhouse laughing. Chris sighed.

* * *

Albert, Edison, Leon, and Steven were watching the security cameras.

"Pause...zoom in...rewind...pause again...no wait...forward...rewind," Leon squinted his eyes.

"Leon, this is not helping!" Steven rolled his eyes.

"Wait, who's that?" Edison asked. The Phantom was seen walking into the VR World.

"Didn't know Halloween came early," Albert noted.

"It didn't," Leon said.

"So this is the Phantom?" Edison asked. "This sounds like something us interns should solve."

"Like a Detective Agency!" Albert smiled.

"Ew, that sounds so childish," Steven shook his head.

"What's wrong with being childish?" Leon crossed his arms.

"Nevermind," Steven slapped his forehead.

* * *

 **Instead of an Aftermath, I decided to write a little short depicting how the recently eliminated are spending there time at the Jailhouse of Loserdom and some interactions with the interns.**

 **Think of this as a little break from all that competition. ;)**

 **Next time: Underwater adventures! What more madness will happen?**


	14. Chapter 14: The Grand McLean Trophy Hunt

**Chapter 14- The Grand McLean Trophy Hunt**

* * *

Disclaimer- Goodness gracious. I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters besides Albert, Edison, Leon, and Steven. All rights belong to Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Fresh TV, and the rest of the Total Drama community.

Note- After my last rushed chapter (I think), it's time to say that...you know. I don't have that much to say. Let's just carry with that fact that the tallies on Cody's upcoming girlfriend will be kept safely in my mind.

Now without a further ado, time to roll the show!

* * *

 **Day 10- Not Much Leagues Under Wawanakwa**

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Supreme...

It was time to become one with the Force in our Space Wars VR challenge where we placed heroes against villains. But before that, our resident mysterious villain decided to blackmail CIT Courtney with a picture of Gwen kissing Duncan taken by Sierra. Needless to say, it striked up trouble for Gwen and Duncan.

Meanwhile, Zoey made it her goal to find out why Noah is so sarcastic and witty. To be honest, the fans love him like that. It later became a betrayal fest for Amy, Alejandro, and Sammy when they all tried to kill each other. It was the best!

Rivalries struck and me and Chef battled it out. Obviously, I won...OW! Who threw that?!

Anyway, in the end, it was Max who got the boot for being in too many alliances. Our villain planned his downfall and it seems that even if you're in an alliance with this guy, you still aren't safe. Good luck Alejandro! So our questions remains:

 **Will Mike, Noah, Owen, and Zoey keep their alliance strong now that Max is gone?**

 **Will Gwen and Duncan prove their innocence?**

 **Who is this mysterious person?**

 **And will Cody choose a girl before I lose my youth? Nah. I will never lose my youth. Because I'm Chris McLean!**

 **And this is**

 **TOTAL**

 **DRAMA**

 **SUPREME!**

(intro cue)

* * *

 **Dorm 9- Mike, Noah, Owen**

"What?!" Owen cried. "Max has been eliminated?!"

"Yes he has Owen," Noah said. "We all voted for Gwen like we planned."

"Then, how did Max get eliminated?!" Owen asked.

"Simple, manipulation," Noah said. "There is a villain around that's been scheming. My guess, he got rid of Scarlett and Leshawna as well."

"Whoa, that's huge," Mike was wide-eyed.

"Even Justin too?!" Owen asked.

"Yes, even Justin," Noah nodded.

"That man must be stopped!" Owen cried.

"We don't know if it's a guy or a gal first of all," Mike said. "Second, how are we going to find this guy?"

"We have our alliance," Noah said. "Since, Max our, oh so ridiculous, leader has left us, I say it's time we avenge him!"

"Yeah!" Owen cheered.

"I will take control of our alliance," Noah smirked. "And we will make it to the final four."

"Wait, how do we know you won't backstab us?" Mike narrowed his eyes.

"Chillax, do you really think I will throw Owen under the bus just for money?" Noah asked. Mike got rid of his suspicious glare.

"Good point," Mike noted.

* * *

 **Confessional: Nowen friendships are the best!**

Noah: Of course I'm not going to throw them under the bus. I've seen reality shows. You makes friends, you throw them under the bus, you never regain their friendship.

Mike: I'm a little suspicious of Noah. He seems the type to betray people, bit at the same time, he might not. I'll see what he does.

Owen: WOOHOO! FINAL FOUR!

* * *

 **Dorm 14- Trent, Tyler, Zoey**

"Trent, you alright?" Tyler asked. Trent was frowning as he tuned his guitar.

"Don't tell us it's about that picture," Zoey said. "Are you mad a Gwen?"

"What?" Trent asked. "Gwen? No. I know Gwen. Gwen would never steal...but I do know someone who does."

"Oh please don't tell me you're angry at Duncan," Zoey sighed.

"I am angry at Duncan," Trent frowned. "I can't believe. I thought he was cool, but cheating on Courtney by going after my girl? Not cool."

"If you're gonna fight him, let me watch, I'll be ref!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Tyler!" Zoey glared, crossing her arms.

"I was kidding," Tyler chuckled sheepishly.

"Well I'm not, thanks for giving me the idea Tyler," Trent smiled at Tyler. Zoey returned her glare to Tyler.

"Whoops?" Tyler asked.

* * *

 **Confessional: Way to go Tyler.**

Tyler: I'm not good at cheering people up. I tried to cheer up my dad once...and he kissed every girl at the party we attended at night. It was messy.

* * *

 **Dorm 6- Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy**

Gwen didn't feel like getting up from bed. She was in thought. That picture. She never recalled kissing Duncan. Gap in her memory?

Maybe it was photoshopped. But by who? Even if she told everyone her theory, they would probably laugh.

She groaned. Why was her life so difficult?

"Gwen..." a whisper came. Gwen felt like someone was-

"AGH!" Gwen fell off the bed. Courtney was there. "Courtney? What are you doing? Were you...watching me sleep?"

"What?" Courtney blinked. "EW. No. I have to tell you something."

"Listen Courtney, I didn't kiss Duncan, I have no feelings for Duncan, we're just friends!" Gwen told Courtney.

"I know, keep your voice down," Courtney whispered.

"Keep my voice down, why?" Gwen asked.

" _He_ might be watching," Courtney said.

"He?" Gwen asked.

"He showed me the picture and blackmailed me," Courtney said. "But I know something felt wrong. Duncan would never cheat on me. I would've murdered him."

"True..." Gwen nodded. "But who's blackmailing you?"

"How should I know, he wore a disguise," Courtney said.

"Great, so we got another evil person," Gwen sighed. "Why did you come to me?"

"A secret alliance," Courtney said. "Just us two. The rules are we don't talk together in a public place and we don't look at each other in a public place. It'd raise some eyebrows."

"Fine...it's a deal," Gwen nodded.

* * *

 **Confessional: Disguises?! Since when?**

Gwen: I am so glad Courtney doesn't feel any hard feelings for me. That would really kill me.

Courtney: This plan is both risky and intense. You don't know when or where people will be watching. Having Gwen in my alliance should be a start to take down this guy!

* * *

 **FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!**

It was breakfast. And Trent and Duncan decided to start things off with an arm-wrestle. Lightning was chanting with Tyler. They had betted on who would win. Jo was excited as well as Izzy.

"Is this all you got Trent?" Duncan asked.

"I can do better," Trent glared. "You no-good Girl Stealer."

"For the last time, I did **not** steal Gwen!" Duncan growled. "She was never mine in the first place."

"Trent, tag team," Scott whispered to Trent. "I wanna cream his sorry butt!"

"Now that's hardly fair!" Duncan growled.

"Cheating on girls is hardly fair also," Heather called out with a smirk.

"That was pretty good," Alejandro smirked.

* * *

 **Confessional: The roast!**

Duncan: This has gone far enough! Now Trent's after my **/censored/**!"

* * *

Chris walked in smiling as Duncan was tossed to another table.

"Why you-" Duncan charged and attacked Trent.

"Campers!" Chris called. "Campers! Campers!"

No reply but fighting and yelling. Chris frowned and sounded his airhorn. Duncan and Trent had almost gave each other black eyes.

"Look at yourselves, Day 10 and already fighting," Chris laughed. "I love it! But sadly, it must come to a close. Because it's challenge time! Head to the Docks if you will."

"Great, _another_ water challenge?" Amy asked. "Samey, get my swim suit, now!"

Sammy groaned as she left. Cody felt sorry for her, but he looked at Ella who was back to her cheery self.

* * *

The remaining 42 contestants gathered at the docks, all wearing their swimwear.

"So campers, who's ready to do some treasure-hunting?!" Chris exclaimed.

"Treasure-hunting?" Mike asked.

"The only treasure you care about his your hair gel," Sky rolled her eyes.

"Careful Sky, keep talking snap, and I may just give you a punishment," Chris smiled. "Your challenge today is scuba-diving!"

"Scuba-diving? Isn't that like, dangerous?" Jasmine asked.

"It's dangerous if you dive down without proper equipment," Chris said. "Using the suit Edison built for you all, you will dive off the boat one by one and travel underwater to find five McLean trophies."

"Wait wait, a boat?" Dave asked.

"Yes, a boat," Chris nodded. "One member of your team will drive your boat to a certain spot. Your oxygen tank is attached to the boat, so wherever the boat goes, you go. Wait, I must warn you. If you don't follow the boat, your tube is going to snap leaving you with no air underwater. So I suggest that you actually be careful. No seriously. We also kindly left boundary lines around the island so you don't lost into the middle of the ocean."

"Hmm...I feel like this challenge is missing something," Noah mumbled.

"Oh, and watch out for the mutant sea creatures underwater, these waters are infested with them," Chris laughed.

"And there it is," Noah sighed.

"Last team to bring all five McLean Trophies back, will have to face elimination..."

"And now, the teams!" Chris said. "Team 1 will include Amy, Katie, Lindsay, Mike, Sammy, Tyler, and Zoey. You guys are known as, the Dolphins!"

"Yeah, Dolphins!" Tyler cheered.

"Team 2 will include Beth, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Heather, Izzy, and Scott," Chris smiled. He noted something gnawing his shoe. It was Bart. Beth grabbed him, hugged him, and smiled sheepishly. "And whatever your shark pet name is...Coincidently, you guys are known as the Sharks!"

"Bart shall help lead us to victory!" Beth exclaimed. Bart bared it's sharp teeth.

"You keep that thing away from me then we won't have a problem," Scott crossed his arms.

"Team 3 includes Alejandro, Bridgette, Cameron, Cody, Gwen, Sky, and Trent," Chris said. "You are the Eels!"

Noah snickered.

"That's funny," Noah laughed. Owen snickered as well.

"Moving on, Team 4 will have Beardo, DJ, Noah, Owen, Rodney, Sadie, and Sugar," Chris announced. "You are the Whales!"

"Whales aren't bad," Rodney noted.

"I know, they are like, so huge!" Sadie laughed. Rodney hid a smile. Flowers everywhere. Hearts. Sadie...his crush. His true love!

"Pineapple, tomatoes...uh..." Rodney gulped.

"Are we naming food?" Sadie asked. "Pizza!"

"What a happy couple," Noah rolled his eyes.

"Team 5 will have B, Brick, Dave, Dawn, Ella, Shawn and Sierra," Chris announced. "They are the Jellyfish!"

Sierra was starting to get agitated. Separated from Cody...again!

"And our last team, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold Jasmine, Jo, Lightning, and Sam," Chris noted. "You're the Flounder!"

"Fish names Chris?" Geoff chuckled. "Awesome."

"Thanks Geoff," Chris smiled. "Now, Edison here will use a presentation to describe how the oxygen tank will function. Edison if you will."

Silence. Chef walked over raising an eyebrow.

"Chef what are you doing here?" Chris asked. "Where are the interns?"

"That's what I came here to talk to you about," Chef said. "They're..."

* * *

"...the treehouse!" Leon exclaimed. "The first Phantom sighting! Come on gang! Let's split up and search for clues!"

"Did you just make a cheesy Scooby Doo reference?" Steven raised an eyebrow. "Because if you did, I would be happy. Scooby Doo was my childhood."

"You guys wasted your time watching a talking dog?" Edison asked.

"Well, what did you watch?" Albert asked.

"Discovery Channel, absolute...glory," Edison beamed.

"Booooooo!" Leon booed.

"Sorry man...but you gotta get a life," Steven patted him on the shoulder. Edison groaned.

* * *

"Well, I doubt what he's gonna say is important so anyway, get into your assigned and head on your boats. It's time to DIVE!" Chris smiled.

* * *

 **Confessional: Are we not going to describe the fact that Max had Fang's tooth?!**

Scott: Great. More water challenges. And more of those means more... _sharks_..."

Beth: I brought Bart out so he help the team. That's the advantage of having a pet mutant baby shark.

Lindsay: No fair! Beth gets to keep her pet! Why can't I?! I MISS YOU TEEVEE!

Duncan: On a team with Courtney huh? This could either be the chance to prove to her, or the chance to be angrily lashed at...I usually love seeing her angry but this time, nope.

* * *

 **Dolphins- Amy, Katie, Lindsay, Mike, Sammy, Tyler, Zoey**

"Let's go Dolphins!" Tyler cheered.

"First order of business, who's-"

"Ugh, who let you be leader Samey?!" Amy rolled her eyes. "Obviously I should be leadet! I'm prettier and better than you!"

Sammy groaned.

"She can be leader all she wants," Katie glared.

"And what makes you think I shouldn't?!" Amy asked.

"Because you're...you're...you're _mean_ ," Katie glared. Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Mean?" Amy asked. "Is that the best you came up with?"

Katie brushed her arm after noticing her weak attempt at an insult.

"So...anyone else want to be leader?" Amy asked. "No? Good, I-"

"Admiral Lindsay Her Hotness will gladly lead!" Lindsay smiled.

"Excuse me?!" Amy raised an eyebrow. "You? The ditz of a blonde? Don't make me laugh!"

"As Admiral Lindsay Her Hotness commands, I will be leader!" Lindsay said. "Amber will be the driver!"

"I...actually have no problem with that," Amy grinned. "And it's Amy."

"Lindsay, you sure of this?" Tyler asked.

"Of course Tyler!" Lindsay smiled. "Amelia always causes trouble, so she should be alone while we go down ourselves."

"I'm surprised Lindsay, I thought you would love to stay on the boat and not get your hair wet," Mike said.

"But I wanted to see the fishies!" Lindsay whined.

"And you shall," Tyler hugged her. "Now let's do this!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Admiral Lindsay Her Hotness is back!**

Lindsay: I forgot how fun it was to be leader! Eeeeeeh! This day is perfect!

Mike: I'm still hesitant to have Amy be our driver...this won't end well.

Sammy: It was nice of Katie to stand up for me. Really...it was.

* * *

 **Sharks- Beth, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Heather, Izzy, Scott**

"I will drive!" Scott exclaimed.

"No I will drive!" Duncan glared.

"No way!" Scott glared. "Firstly, I'm not dropping in shark-infested waters! Second, no way am I letting you drive! You're a spaz!"

"A what?" Duncan glared. "You want to go? I will toss you in the water myself!"

"Go ahead, but I'm driving!" Scott crossed his arms.

"I will!" Duncan glared.

"Hey, can I drive?" Izzy asked.

"NO!"

"Poop," Izzy pouted.

"ENOUGH!" Courtney glared. "Scott is driving! Duncan, you're diving! End of story! Capiche? Good!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Driving and diving rhymes. I just noticed that!**

Duncan: Hot!

Scott: Steaming!

Duncan: I have to prove I didn't kiss Gwen!

Scott: I have to prove that I'm better than Duncan! He is going down!

Duncan: Scott's a nuisance...

* * *

 **Eels- Alejandro, Bridgette, Cameron, Cody, Gwen, Trent, Sky**

"How are we doing this?" Bridgeton asked. "Cause I refuse to let _him_ lead and tell us what to do."

 _"¿Realmente no confías en mí?_ " Alejandro asked.

"No, I don't trust you and I never will!" Bridgette crossed her arms. Alejandro was speechless. So were the others.

"You took Spanish Bridgette?" Trent asked.

"When you get manipulated by a Spanish demon, you learn to understand the language so you can catch him speaking some nonsense about you," Bridgette replied.

 _"Estúpido rubio-"_

"Finish that sentence, I _dare_ you!" Bridgette frowned.

* * *

 **Confessional: _Oui Oui!_ Wait...that's French. **

Alejandro: I'm impressed. Bridgette learned Spanish to understand me. This is both flattering and a problem.

* * *

"So I guess I will lead," Sky rose her hand. "Anyone object?"

"I don't," Cody grinned. Cameron snickered.

"Good!" Sky nodded. "Trent! Are you okay with driving?"

"Sure thing," Trent nodded. He looked at Gwen. "Er, on second thought. Can we have someone else do it?"

"Just do it Trent," Gwen placed her hand on his shoulder.

* * *

 **Confessional: Let's not have a TDA repeat.**

Trent: Darn it! I wanted to talk to Gwen!

Cody: Sky is the person I had least interacted with. So this challenge might show me if we she's worthy enough!...that sounded better in my head.

* * *

 **The Whales- Beardo, DJ, Noah, Owen, Rodney, Sadie, Sugar**

"No need to worry my dear teammates, I'm going to lead us," Noah said. "It's not a confirmed victory because that'd be too smug."

"I'm fine with that," DJ smiled.

"YEAH NOAH!" Owen cheered.

"Owen, refrain from yelling in my ear again," Noah cringed.

"Oh, sorry," Owen chuckled sheepishly.

"Y'all should let me drive!" Sugar smiled. "Who here agrees?!"

"Uh no, we really don't want to die today thank you," Noah said.

"Oh...pleeeeease!" Sugar begged.

"Ugh, fine," Noah rolled his eyes. "But you make one slight mistake and you're out!"

Sugar saluted with a goofy smile.

* * *

 **Confessional: This could go wrong...**

Noah: Leadership. One of the things I excel at. (he smirks)

Rodney: This challenge is perfect. I can hang out with Sadie! Though we're underwater...but still, Sadie!

* * *

 **Jellyfish- B, Brick, Dave, Dawn, Ella, Shawn, Sierra**

"Privates, it's my pleasure to assure you that we have victory in the bag!" Brick exclaimed. "As such-"

"I will be leader," Dave crossed his arm.

"But...I wasn't done with my military speech," Brick frowned.

"Brick, we are in a challenge, save your speech for boot camp!" Dave cried.

"Give Brick a chance Dave," Ella touched Dave on the shoulder. Dave raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you _flirting_ with me?" Dave asked in disgust.

"Flirting?" Ella retracted her hand. "No, no I-"

"Dave, you may lead," Dawn was meditating on the edge of the boat.

"I...what?" Dave raised an eyebrow.

"If you finish your sentence, we'll have a fight and nothing done," Dawn continued to meditate.

"Um...okay?" Dave said. "Anyway, Shawn! Do you think you're up for the task to drive the boat?"

"Of course!" Shawn nodded. "Everyone knows zombies can walk underwater!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Hey! That's a Pirate of the Caribbean reference!**

Dave: (has his face in his hands) My team is full of insane people!

* * *

"Nevermind, B, you drive!" Dave groaned. Shawn looked terrified.

"But...but zombies-"

"Aren't real...period!" Dave frowned.

* * *

 **Confessional: But what about those zombie sightings on YouTube?!**

Brick: Dave should really calm down. We don't want an abusive soldier on our team!

* * *

 **Flounder- Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Jasmine, Jo, Lightning, Sam**

"First order of business maggots!" Jo walked back and forth. "This team needs a strong leader who can lead us to victory! That leader, is me! Got that?"

"Now what makes you think you're leader material?" Jasmine asked.

"Lightning should be leader cause Lightning's the bomb!" Lightning exclaimed. "Sha-BAM!"

"Sha-no," Jo frowned. "Firstly, Brightning, you're not leadership material, and you Aussie, aren't either!"

Jasmine looked angry. She clenched her fist.

"Now now, we must all band together to make-Augggggh..." Harold groaned when Jasmine punched him right in the face.

"Hey now...no violence eh," Ezekiel gulped.

"Awesome punch by the way bra," Geoff gave a thumbs up.

"I'm not going to let you lead this team!" Jasmine glared.

"And why not?" Jo asked.

"I've seen what you do in your spare time!" Jasmine winced. Awkward silence.

"Now that's just wrong..." Geoff shook his head.

* * *

"Alright, when I sound my airhorn, you guys will drive your boat to anywhere of the area," Chris smiled. He held out a yellow airhorn...normally it was red...but he had yet to notice.

"On your mark...get set...-"

The airhorn sounded but it made a gas leak noise.

"Huh?" Chris looked at it. "Where's my airhorn?"

"I think the interns took it," Chef said.

"Grrr...LEEEEEEEOOOOOOON!" Chris yelled.

* * *

"Hey did you hear that?" Leon asked Albert. The two were below the treehouse. Waiting for Edison and Steven.

"What?" Albert asked.

"It sounded like a very angry old man gunning for me..." Leon noted.

"Leon...I don't know why we need this," Albert said, holding out a red airhorn.

"It's for you know, protection purposes," Leon replied. "You don't throw sticks at a ghost, you annoy it so it can stop haunting you!"

"That...kinda makes sense..." Albert grinned. He sounded the airhorn.

* * *

"That's the airhorn sound!" Trent exclaimed. "Hold on tight!"

The drivers drove off leaving off a large splash that covered Chris and Chef. Chef laughed at Chris's misfortune.

"My hair!" Chris growled. "I didn't say go!"

"Too late now, heh heh," Chef laughed.

* * *

 **Dolphins- Amy, Katie, Lindsay, Mike, Sammy, Tyler, Zoey (McLean Trophies: 0)**

"EXTREEEEEME!" Tyler cheered as he prepared for a cannonball off. Unfortunately, he landed on the tip of a rock. "Mommy..."

"Is anyone gonna go help him?" Zoey asked.

"He has his suit on, so I know he can breathe," Mike nodded. Everyone except Amy wore diver's suits. Their tunes were connected to a pile of oxygen tanks that were attached to the boat.

"Admiral Lindsay Her Hotness commands that we dive down and search for whate very we are looking for!" Lindsay exclaimed. "...This won't get my hair wet will it?"

"I don't think so?" Zoey asked. Lindsay smiled and dove into the water. Sammy gulped and dove down along with Mike, Zoey, and Katie.

* * *

 **Confessional: Under the sea! Under the sea!**

Sammy: I'm more terrified of what Amy might do than what awaits us underwater. I feel like she might pull off our tube and leave us to drown. Lindsay, why'd you make her drive?

* * *

"Great..." Katie frowned. All that was around them were sand and rocks.

"You think Chris hid one under the sand?" Mike asked. Katie sighed and swam up.

"Amy!" Katie glared. "Pick a better spot next time!"

"You think you can talk back to me?!" Amy glared. She was clearly getting ready to sunbathe.

"Ugh...here we are working our butt off to find the trophy, and you're here...relaxing?!" Katie asked.

"Ugh...fine...I'll move our spot," Amy rolled her eyes.

"Linds-"

"Buh buh buh, that's Admiral Lindsay Her Hotness to you," Lindsay told Katie who sighed.

* * *

 **Sharks- Beth, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Heather, Izzy, Scott (McLean Trophies: 0)**

"Hacing a nice swim everyone?" Scott smirked at his teammates in the water.

"Not funny Scott," Heather shivered. "It's cold here..."

"Well, you were born cold-hearted after all," Duncan said. He dove down and what met him was a mountain of rocks. A sort of underwater tide pool.

"Beautiful," Beth released Bart underwater. He swam around and began to eat most of the fish.

"Ooh ooh!" Izzy exclaimed. "I wanna try that!"

She tried to eat the fish, but unfortunately the glass prevented her from doing so.

"Wonder what's so dangerous here," Duncan pondered, before suddenly being grabbed by something. "What the heck?! Get off me!"

"Is Duncan getting creamed...by a starfish?" Eva asked before bursting into laughter.

"Not funny Eva!" Duncan glared. Eva's laugh was silenced by another starfish. The creature had fangs.

"Ugh...what the heck?!" Eva asked as the starfish blocked her vision. She tried to get it off.

* * *

 **Confessional: No, my name is Patrick...**

Chris: Vampire starfish apparently in Edison's little encyclopedia. Geez, what a nerd.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the treehouse. Edison and Steven were searching around. And they found a lot of clues. And by clues, they mean accessories.

"Whoa...a bra?" Edison held up a pink bra. He cringed. "Yuck! Magazines of hot women? Oh my...and...what's this?"

He held up some strange...er moving on.

"So, this place either belongs to a guy, or a girl who is interested in girls," Steven said.

"I think it's a guy...because who else uses-"

"You find anything up there?!" Albert called. "We're bored!"

"Patience!" Edison called back before throwing what he held away. "Ooh...a rubix cube..."

Edison held it but it broke into pieces. Steven frowned as he looked around.

"Comics, a picture album," Steven looked in the album. "So maybe the ghost is this kid?"

He pointed to a young boy in the picture.

"He's a little too young to be...oh wait...he could've kept this as remembrance," Edison smiled. "We found a clue!"

"He has an older brother too," Steven noted.

"Looks familiar," Edison noted as peeked at the picture. "I can't put my finger on it..."

* * *

 **Eels- Alejandro, Bridgette, Cameron, Cody, Gwen, Trent, Sky (McLean Trophies: 0)**

"So Sky," Cody called. "How has your day been?"

"Fine..." Sky noted. The two were standing near a shipwreck. The rest of the team were inside and Sky and Cody were up on top.

"This is really awkward," Cody noted.

"Yeah it is," Sky said. "Listen Cody...I think it's safe to say we both kinda like each other..."

"Yeah kinda..." Cody agreed.

"And you have two other girls that like you and I have another boy that I'm trying to make things right," Sky rubbed her arm nervously. "So..."

"I get what you're saying," Cody nodded. "Us together won't work out."

"Agreed," Sky nodded. "But we'll make a deal. If we can't work things out with the other people we care about, we'll give us a try."

"Sounds fair!" Cody smiled. "Now...time to win a challenge!"

He dropped down into the shipwreck.

* * *

 **Confessional: So now it's down to two...**

Cody: Whew! A lot of stress released! Now I can worry about picking one of two.

Sky: I'm so glad Cody understands. I can now worry about me dealing with Dave.

* * *

Alejandro was checking a treasure chest before noticing Bridgette's cold gaze.

"Bridgette, what are you doing?" Alejandro sighed.

"I have to make sure you don't sabotage us," Bridgette crossed her arms.

"Think smart Bridgette, why would I want to sabotage us?" Alejandro asked. "That's the Scott way. The Burromeurto way is much much sophisticated."

"I hardly call manipulating girls sophisticated," Bridgette frowned. "That and Amy? Really? Awful taste in women."

Alejandro sighed. He ignored Bridgette and continued to search the treasure chest...and here he found it.

" _¡Victoria!_ " Alejandro grinned. He held a McLean Trophy.

"Very good Alejandro, who's a good boy, who's a good boy?" Bridgeton taunted.

"Are you _trying_ to annoy me?" Alejandro narrowed his eyes.

* * *

 **Confessional: Go Bridgette!**

Alejandro: Bridgette is so feisty the last time I remember her. Since when?

Bridgette: Alejandro is going down! Whoo! This feels good!

* * *

 **Whales- Beardo, DJ, Noah, Owen, Rodney, Sadie, Sugar (McLean Trophies: 0)**

"Look Noah, a cave!" Owen pointed toward a cave.

"Yes Owen, it's a cave, I totally did not see that," Noah rolled his eyes.

"Let's check it out then," DJ noted. The four, including Beardo, swam towards the cave.

Rodney and Sadie on the other hand were examining rock structures.

"You find anything Rodney?" Sadie asked.

"Nope," Rodney shook his head. He was sweating. He hasn't felt this way with any girl before...actually he did but never this strong.

"Rodney you alright?" Sadie asked, worried because his face was red. "Oh no. I think it's too warm here. Let me help you!"

"No, no, it's fine," Rodney gave a toothless grin.

"You sure?" Sadie asked. Rodney gulped. How should he respond?

"Uh no!" Rodney exclaimed. "I'm fine...um...no...uhhhh..."

* * *

 **Confessional: Casablanca right here ladies and gents!**

Rodney: Why is talking to girls so hard? (sighs)

Sadie: I wonder what's up with Rodney? He seems to be flustered...ohhhhh. I see. He likes somebody... (giggles. She doesn't know it's her that he likes)

* * *

Owen, Beardo, DJ, and Noah were in the cave. Their tubes stretched far inside for them to explore.

They had built in flashlights to their suits so they could see around the darkness. Owen found a bunch of bones.

"Hey Noah look!" Owen called. He picked up a skull. "I got a _bone_ to pick with you."

He laughed at his joke.

"Funny," Noah glumly said. He looked around before spotting something shiny. "I found it! The McLean Trophy!"

"Sweet!" DJ smiled. A loud growl came. "What was that?!"

"It doesn't sound like Owen's stomach," Noah said. Owen giggled.

"Seriously guys what is..." DJ turned around to see Fang. He snarled, a toothless grin was noted. "Waaaaaaagh!"

Fang charged after the three out of the cave. Screaming, they swam up and attempted to avoid being eaten.

* * *

 **Jellyfish- B, Brick, Dave, Dawn, Ella, Shawn Sierra (McLean Trophies: 0)**

B had picked a spot with his good intellect. His team was diving and as he waited he began to build himself a fishing pole.

Underwater, Brick had stepped on something squishy. Mountains of rocks were everywhere, even a shipwrecked helicopter too.

"I sense someone had upset something," Dawn said.

"And who might that be?" Dave asked.

"Brick, can you get your foot off that octopus?" Dawn asked.

"Octopus...what octo-AUGHHH!" Brick screamed as he saw an octopus as tall as he was. It's tentacle was sharp.

"Oh my...what a poor crrature," Ella frowned. "He has spikes stuck in him."

"Don't go to it Ella," Shawn stopped her.

"Hey, is, anyone, gonna, help, me?" Brick asked, getting punched in the face by the tentacle. The glass didn't break. It was plastic glass basically.

"I'll do it," Sierra said. She walked up to the octopus and gave a death punch to it, sending it flying through the sea.

* * *

Scott was on his boat relaxing...until an octopus with sharp tentacles landed on him.

"WAAAAAAGH!" Scott screamed. "Get it off me!"

* * *

"Thanks Sierra," Brick groaned.

"Anytime Brick," Sierra crossed her arms.

"Is everything alright...you seem...tense," Brick noted.

"AM I TENSE?!" Sierra suddenly yelled at him. "AM I?! **AM I?!** "

"I don't know..." Brick exclaimed in a shrillish voice.

* * *

 **Confessional: Chill pills are recommended for Sierra.**

Sierra: Cody and Cameron haven't said a word to me ever since the season started. (she gasps) They can't be...forgetting me? Can they?

* * *

 **Flounder- Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Jasmine, Jo, Lightning, Sam (McLean Trophies: 0)**

"Is that another team I see?" Harold squinted his eyes at a group of six walking towards a helicopter.

"That's the Jellyfish," Jasmine said. "We should go follow them!"

"And why is that Miss Kangaroo?" Jo asked.

"Please refrain from badmouthing me in my presence," Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"This is some team," Sam noted.

"I know, eh," Ezekiel nodded.

* * *

Lightning clearly thought driving the boat would be fun. But it wasn't. He groaned.

"This is sha-boring!" Lightning frowned. "Lightning wants to have fun!"

He laid back pouting.

* * *

 **Confessional: Complaint insertion. How may I help you?**

Lightning: Lightning thought this challenge would be fun! It's sha-boring! What can Lightning do?

* * *

The Flounders underwater headed towards the helicopter. And with his claiming of 'wicked' skills, Harold was chosen to spy on them.

"You find anything Sierra?" Ella happily asked.

"Mind your own business!" Sierra barked, knowing full well Ella was one of the girls that Cody was crushing on.

"Ma'am, you need to calm d-"

"I AM CALM!" Sierra barked. Harold squinted his eyes around the helicopter. The team were searching on the seats...but Harold spotted something shiny.

"Harold, you find anything?" Jasmine asked.

"Shh," Harold whispered. He snuck around the team and found it. A McLean Trophy. But then he heard something...

"Yeah shush!"

"Why don't you?!"

Harold groaned. Jasmine and Jo were at it again. Fighting.

"Hey you hear tha-Harold?!" Dave was wide-eyed.

"He's got the Trophy!" Dawn pointed.

"That's mine!" Sierra lunged at Harold.

"Don't you mean, 'ours'?" Shawn asked. Harold groaned as he was being pummeled by Sierra.

"Take the trophy!" Harold threw the trophy out the wrecked helicopter window. Jo caught it with a grin.

"Point 1 for the Flounders!" Jo grinned.

Harold groaned.

* * *

 **Confessional: Poor Harold. First Jasmine. Then Sierra?**

Harold: Dang, Sierra hits hard. What is she? Metal Woman?

Sierra: I took classes for boxing, ju jitsu, wrestling, tai kwon do, karate, and judo just so can get rid of the crowd surrounding m Cody-kins!

Jasmine: Jo is seriously getting on my nerves. I hope she remembers that those who got on my nerves got eliminated. Topher, Leonard...

* * *

 **Dolphins- Amy, Katie, Lindsay, Mike, Sammy, Tyler, Zoey (McLean Trophies: 0)**

"You haven't found anything?!" Amy crossed her arms. "What's wrong with you guys?! Every team has at least one trophy! Why don't we have any?!"

"Maybe you should pick your spots better," Sammy mumbled.

"What was that Samey?!" Amy asked angrily.

"Admiral Lindsay Her Hot-"

"No one cares!" Amy yelled.

"Hey!" Tyler glared. "You leave her alone!"

"Yeah," Zoey glared.

"Gah, you make me so-" Mike suddenly gasped into Chester. "You pesky brat. Next time, show some respect to a girl your age!"

"Oh lose that old man persona!" Amy rolled her eyes. "You guys better bring back a trophy or else!"

"That's it, let me at her!" Tyler glared. He was about to walk up to her but he slipped and fell off the boat. Amy laughed.

"Tyler!" Lindsay gasped. "Admiral Lindsay Her Hotness commands someone to save him!"

"I'll do it!" Zoey dived off.

"See, none of you losers are capable of hurting me," Amy smirked. She was tackled down ferociously by Katie.

"Enough!" Katie growled. "We had enough of your presence since Day 1! Stop being mean!"

Katie pulled on Amy's hair as Amy tried to kick her off.

"Go Katie!" Zoey smiled after bring Tyler back up to the boat.

"Awesome!" Tyler grinned.

"I'm proud of ye, in my day's young youth like you fight like this when we settle something," Chester sniffled. "It brings me back to the old days!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Back in the day I was a sailor. Now I'm serving hamburgers.**

Amy: (her hair is a mess) Ugh, I swear Katie. You will pay for what you did to me!

* * *

Albert, Edison, Leon, and Steven sat back at the treehouse. Bean bag cushions were available and the four enjoyed it.

"All in favor if making this our base say I," Leon declared happily.

"I," the four said simultaneously.

"Motion carried..." Leon smiled.

"But seriously, we should go," Steven smiled. "Chris might get angry with us..."

"No no, just you know," Edison said. "Five more minutes will do..."

"What in tarnations are ya'll doing?!" a big voice roared.

"Oh crap!" Steven was wide-eyed. "It's Chef!"

Chef was climbing up and demanded an answer.

"Where the heck were you four?!" Chef asked angrily. "I was ordered to get up here by Chris! He needed you and you-is that...a bean bag cushion?"

"Yes..." Albert nodded.

"Are those comic books?!" Chef asked.

"Yes," Leon nodded.

"You had a treehouse base..." Chef huffed angrily. "And you didn't invite me?!"

"Oh...you wanted to join?" Steven asked.

"Darn right I did!" Chef glared.

"All in favor of having Chef stay with us say, 'I'?" Leon asked.

"'I'?" The four interns declared.

* * *

 **Sharks- Beth, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Heather, Izzy, Scott (McLean Trophies: 0)**

"So you find anything?" Scott asked. His body had scratch marks.

"Nope, but I bet you found yourself in trouble huh?" Duncan snickered.

"Oh shut up," Scott crossed his arms, before starting the boat and moving somewhere else. He moved near the boundary.

"Someone check down there," Scott said.

"I'll do it!" Izzy smiled as she dived down.

"Izzy, always happy to help," Duncan smiled at Courtney. Courtney merely ignored him. "You still mad about that? The thing I never did?!"

Heather snickered. She was enjoying this. As she did, Izzy popped back up.

"Well, did you find anything?" Scott asked.

"Yep," Izzy smiled. "I found this!"

She held up a McLean Trophy. Well, the Trophy seemed to have bite marks.

"Can I ask where the bite marks came from?" Beth asked. Bart was still hunting around underwater near the boat. Beth noted the small fin that popped out once in a while.

"You just did silly!" Izzy smiled. "I bit it because I thought it was chocolate!"

"You're keeping that," Scott frowned.

"Oh oh, I found something else too!" Izzy smiled.

"What is it?" Heather asked.

"Scott's friend!" Izzy brought up Fang who gave Scott the most devilish grin ever made.

"IZZY!" Scott jumped and drove off leaving Izzy behind.

"Scott!" Heather fell into the water.

"Bart!" Beth dove off the ship.

Duncan and Courtney fell off as well as did Eva. Fang was too busy after Scott, his toothless grin still intact.

Beth had Bart in her arms when she rose. She held another McLean Trophy.

"Bart found another one guys!" Beth smiled. Bart grinned.

* * *

 **Eels- Alejandro, Bridgette, Cameron, Cody, Gwen, Trent, Sky (McLean Trophies: 1)**

The team had parked their boat near the docks.

"Why are we here Trent?" Cody asked.

"Knowing Chris, he might have placed a trophy in the spot we least expect," Trent said. "This dock here is the least expected."

"Smart Trent," Sky nodded. She dove to check. As they waited, Cody and Cameron decided to engage in a friendly chat.

"So how'd it go?" Cameron asked Cody.

"She told me she'll give us and chance if we both don't succeed with our original love life plannings...though she didn't use those engage act words," Cody smiled.

"I'm proud of you Cody," Cameron slugged Cody's arm. But Cody didn't feel anything. Cameron tried again and again, but no avail. He sighed.

"Trent..." Gwen said. "Are you mad at me?"

"Mad at you?" Trent asked. "For what?"

"For those that picture," Gwen said. "Because I assure you. I never kissed him."

"I know that, I know you would never do that to me Gwen," Trent smiled, before frowning. "It's Duncan I'm mad at."

"Duncan?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, you didn't kiss him...so he must've kissed you!" Trent frowned. "Don't worry Gwen, we'll get him."

"Uh...yeah...sure," Gwen smiled sheepishly.

* * *

 **Confessional: Oh boy. Will this strike problems with Gwent?!**

Gwen: I can't get back at Duncan. I just can't! He did nothing wrong! We were both framed! Trent is gonna be upset.

Trent: I thought Duncan was a cool guy when I met him in TDI. But now I see he's nothing but a juvie convict.

* * *

"Trent!" Sky smiled happily. "You were right! I got one!"

She held up a McLean Trophy.

"Alright Trent!" Gwen hugged him. Bridgette smiled as Alejandro gave a nod.

* * *

 **Whales- Beardo, DJ, Noah, Owen, Rodney, Sadie, Sugar (McLean Trophies: 1)**

Noah, DJ, Owen, and Beardo panted. They had ordered Sugar to move the boat after they had an encounter with Fang.

"That shark has problems," DJ panted.

"Wonder what he was after," Owen panted.

"I think it was that tooth," Noah said.

"Tooth, what tooth?" DJ asked.

"The tooth I threw halfway across the sea," Noah answered. "I think it landed in a boat..."

* * *

Scott sped his boat around and around attempting to get rid of the determined Fang.

"Why are you after me?!" Scott asked. "I don't even have your-ohhhhh no..."

He spotted Fang's tooth at the corner of the boat.

* * *

"Sorry to burst your bubble," Sugar apologized.

"Oh believe me, bubbles were bursted a long time ago," Noah rolled his eyes.

"But ain't ya missing two people?" Sugar finished.

"What are you talking about?" DJ asked. "We're all-...oh no..."

"Help us!" a voice called from a mile back. Sadie was struggling and holding on to Rodney. He was red in the face from all the blushing.

"Rodney's sinking!" Sadie cried.

"Can't breathe...too much...prettiness..." Rodney choked.

"He needs CPR!" Sadie cried.

"You heard her!" Owen told Sugar. "They need help!"

Sugar smirked at Owen.

"It's alright honey-bumpkins, no need to-"

"More driving and less flirting!" Noah cried. Sugar pouted as she drifted towards Rodney and Sadie.

* * *

 **Jellyfish- B, Brick, Dave, Dawn, Ella, Shawn, Sierra (McLean Trophies: 0)**

"Remove all negative energy...breathe..." Dawn meditated with a twitching Sierra. She was doing fairly well. "Remove all thoughts of Cody...remove all thoughts of Cameron..."

Sierra sighed. She breathed in and out. In and out.

"Peace...quiet..." Sierra chanted. "This is relaxing...thanks Dawn...peace...qui-"

"I found one!" Shawn cheered, popping up from the water. He held up a McLean Trophy.

"Correction, I found it," Dave popped up as well. Brick popped up and groaned.

"Ignore...ignore...ignore sound," Sierra twitched.

"We found our first one," Ella smiled as she popped up from the water. Sierra opened her eyes, her peace ruined.

"Darn it!" Sierra glared at Ella.

"Meditate Sierra...meditate..." Dawn patted her on the shoulder. Sierra slapped Dawn's hand away.

"Let me at that Cody-Stealer!" Sierra attempted to lunge at Ella as Dawn held her back.

"We're gonna need a lot more work," Dawn sighed.

"No kidding," Dave rolled his eyes. "B, away we go!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Inner peace...**

Ella: This season I upset so many people. Sugar and I are no longer friends. I don't know why, now Sierra hates me. This will get better though...right?

* * *

 **Flounder- Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Jasmine, Jo, Lightning, Sam (McLean Trophies: 1)**

"Faster Lightning Slow!" Jo barked.

"You know, maybe you should try being nicer for once," Jasmine crossed her arms.

"Hahaha, nice?" Jo laughed. "You silly Austrian giant, if you want people to do the things they want to, you got to show order! FASTER LIGHTNING!"

"Lightning is going faster!" Lightning frowned. "But maybe Lightning may be even more faster if Lightning pushes the boat!"

"Are you stupid, eh?" Ezekiel shook his head. "It'll just be slower! Even I knew that, eh!"

"But Lightning's bored!" Lightning cried. "Lightning didn't do much!"

"You'll do much if you drive the boat faster!" Jo barked.

"Oh stop it," Jasmine sighed. "Lightning. Maybe, if you drive the boat faster, you'll find something fun to do."

Lightning was confused.

"Really?" Lightning asked. "That sounds sha-amazing!"

He drove the boat faster. Jasmine gave a smug look at Jo who merely scoffed.

* * *

 **Confessional: The 'I told you so' look...**

Jo: So Jasmine thinks she's a better leader than I am? She's officially on my 'People to Eliminate' List!

* * *

Chris was keeping track of each team. He was laying back on a lawn chair, drinking from a coconut and enjoying the warm sun.

That's when he ran out of coconut juice.

"Chef!" Chris called. "I need more!"

Silence. Chris around.

"Chef?" Chris asked. "Why is everyone disappearing on me today?!"

* * *

The interns and Chef were laughing.

"And then Chris was stuck, in the toilet...headfirst!" Chef laughed.

"That was funny," Steven laughed.

"Remember that one where Chris was made to look younger," Leon asked. "That was a riot!"

"Yes, yes it was," Edison chuckled.

"Chef my man, you aren't that bad," Albert enjoyed some chips.

* * *

 **Dolphins- Amy, Katie, Lindsay, Mike, Sammy, Tyler, Zoey (McLean Trophies: 0)**

"The tide pool?" Amy was fixing her hair that was messed up by Katie. "Seriously?"

"Don't you like, ever shut up?" Katie had removed her scuba helmet. She and the rest of her team were searching through a tide pool.

It was harder than it looked. Mike found a pair of glasses on the ground as well as other things like an antique clock and half drunk sodas.

"These guys are like, cruel to Mother Nature," Lindsay said. "As Admiral Lindsay Her Hotness commands, let's all clean this up!"

"Lindsay, I know you have good intentions," Tyler told Lindsay. "But we have no time. We have to be looking for the McLean Trophy!"

"Aww," Lindsay sighed. "Then...let's make Amsterdam clean it up!"

She pointed at Amy.

"What?!" Amy asked. "Is this a joke?!"

"I actually like that idea," Tyler laughed. "Come on Amy. Clean up the trash!"

"What an amazing trinket!" a voice said. Melvin was back. "A simplicit design..."

He held a McLean Trophy.

"That's what we'relooking for!" Zoey hugged Melvin. "Good job Me- I mean Mike!"

"Good, now we ca-"

"Oh nope, we're not going anywhere until you clean up that trash," Tyler laughed, sitting on the driver's seat.

"You guys are so MEAN!" Amy cried.

* * *

 **Confessional: That's Karma. Makes you do Mother Nature's chores for a day.**

Amy: I will kick every one of their stinking butt off this island! (grits her teeth)

Sammy: (laughs) That's the best I've ever laughed. I've never been this happy before.

* * *

 **Sharks- Beth, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Heather, Izzy Scott (McLean Trophies: 2)**

Scott screamed as Fang continued to chase him. The boat was moving super quick and Scott needed that tooth badly. Closer and closer and he hopped to the corner and grabbed the tooth. Scott stopped the boat which jerked to a stop.

"Hey Fang, you need this?" Scott asked. "Go long sucker!"

He tossed the tooth into the sea as Fang went to chase it.

"Whew, that was a close one-...right," Scott noted his missing teammates. The oxygen tubes were floating on the water and his teammates were far from the ocean. He drifted his boat slowly to them.

"Ah great..." Scott groaned. "I messed up, didn't I?"

Heather and Eva glared at him. Duncan and Courtney blankly stared at him. Izzy grinned as Beth didn't seem to mind.

"How'd you figure?" Eva asked.

"My hair's wet now, my helmet was on that boat Scott," Heather frowned.

"Um guys?" Beth asked.

"That was very funny Scotty boy!" Izzy laughed. "You were screaming loudly as you were getting chased."

"Um guys?"

"Just get on," Courtney rolled her eyes as she got on the boat. "We have to win this challenge!"

"GUYS!" Beth yelled.

"What?!" Heather frowned.

"Bart found two more McLean Trophies," Beth said. She handed the two to them.

"Bart!" Courtney grabbed the baby shark and hugged him. "You're amazing!"

"Where did that little pipsqueak find it?" Heather asked with a frown.

"Under the sand I guess," Beth shrugged.

* * *

 **Confessional: Bart is too OP..**

Scott: I really hope we win because if we don't, _I'm_ on the chopping block!

* * *

 **Eels- Alejandro, Bridgette, Cameron, Cody, Gwen, Sky, Trent (McLean Trophies: 2)**

"Look!" Cameron pointed as he swam down. "I see another one!"

A McLean trophy was sitting on a pink coral. Cameron went closer only for it to be shut out of view. In a word, it was inside a clam. A giant came with sharp insides.

"Yipe!" Cameron gulped.

"How do we get that one out?" Cody asked. The rest of the team except Trent swam down.

"Bridgette, you know a lot about ocean life, how do we get the trophy out?" Sky asked.

"True, I know about ocean life, but that's not ocean life," Bridgette said. "I mean, it is but it's not good ocean life. Like it's-"

"Just tell us," Alejandro groaned. Bridgette glared at him. "I mean, we just want to know the info Bridgette."

"Yeah sure," Bridgette rolled her eyes before looking at the clam.

"So...do we kick it?" Gwen asked.

"No!" Bridgette said. "Don't kick it...you have to show it some love..."

Bridgette caressed the clam. The clam opened its eyes...yes...eyes...and revealed itself to be part of a long slender armless body.

"And swim, you have to swim if it turns out to be a monster!" Bridgette quickly swam away. Her teammates did so too but the clam extended its tongue and pulled Cameron in its mouth.

"Whooa!" Cameron gulped. "COOOOOODY!"

"Cameron!" Cody cried. "I got you buddy!"

"The tubes!" Sky cried. Cody raced down to save Cameron only to fly right into its mouth. The sharp teeth cut the tubes that belonged to Cody and Cameron.

"We must save our teammates!" Alejandro cried. "Bridgette, toss me in!"

"What?!" Bridgette asked. "I can't do that. Even if you do deserve it."

"Fine...Bridgette, I loved that kiss of yours, it was delicate, like no other girl I kissed," Alejandro said. Bridgette twitched her eye.

"What's he doing?" Sky asked.

"Oh...you'll see," Gwen smirked.

"Your lips taste like blueberries, I love them so-"

Bridgette pushed Alejandro into the mouth of the monster. The tube popping out before into can get into its mouth.

"...Did I go too far?" Bridgette asked.

"Nope...I say he deserved it," Gwen chuckled. "For everything..."

The clam monster struggled to keep its food in its mouth and finally spit the three out. Cody and Cameron, having no air, struggled to breathe. Alejandro grabbed the tube and placed it back in his suit. He sighed in relief.

"Get them up!" Sky cried. She carried the two up.

"I guess we leave that trophy," Bridgette sighed.

"Not exactly," Alejandro smirked, revealing a McLean Trophy.

"Nice!" Gwen smiled.

"That still doesn't excuse you for everything you done this season," Bridgette crossed her arms.

* * *

 **Confessional: No excuses for Alejandro I guess.**

Alejandro: Saving Cody and Cameron's life was just a strategic move. They will have to pay me back in return.

* * *

 **Whales- Beardo, DJ, Noah, Owen, Rodney, Sadie, Sugar (McLean Trophies: 1)**

"I know I said it before, but we're sorry for abandoning you out there," DJ apologized.

"I-i-i-i-t-t-t's-s o-o-o-o-k-a-a-a-a-y..." Rodney shivered. Sadie was next to him, shivering with a towel.

"Well, it's clear the two lovebirds should stay up here with Female Owen here," Noah said. "Who's ready to go back swimming in treacherous waves?"

"Me me!" Owen cheered. "Let's do this!"

Owen jumped into the water. Noah, DJ, and Beardo followed after. Sugar looked at the shivering Rodney and Sadie.

"So y'all talk together, I need to get myself a tan!" Sugar smiled. She laid back and bathed in the sunlight.

"Rodney..." Sadie started a conversation.

"Butterflies...rainbows...urgh..." Rodney groaned.

"Rodney, you always say stuff like that?" Sadie looked concerned. "Is it like a disorder or something?"

Rodney groaned. He was starting to blush.

"I...princesses...flowers...cotton candy!" Rodney stammered. Sadie raised an eyebrow.

"Spit it out!" Sadie cried.

"I...I...I am in love with y-somebody!" Rodney gulped.

"...AWWWWWW," Sadie giggled. "That is so cute! Tell me who it is!"

"Er..." Rodney gulped. "I...Can't say...cookies...frogs...!"

"Okay okay," Sadie patted him on the head. "First thing first. You need to learn to talk to girls."

"I will teach you the way," Sadie giggled. Rodney thought to himself, then slapped his forehead.

* * *

 **Confessional: A step closer! Whoo-hoo!**

Rodney: What is wrong with me? I can't confess. Cody didn't help much...but maybe my true love, Sadie will. It sounds just like a romantic novel!

Sadie: I never thought Rodney would like someone on the show! I can't wait to find out!

* * *

 **Jellyfish- B, Brick, Dave, Dawn, Ella, Shawn, Sierra (McLean Trophies: 1)**

The Jellyfish divers dropped down. Sierra and Dawn were absent to engage in 'peace and quiet'.

"Cadets, I really hope this is a part no team has been here before," Brick said as he dropped down to the sea bed.

"It would seem your hopes have been answered," Dave said.

Spiny purple electric eels were swimming around. Large sharp teeth were visible.

"Oh my...how beautiful," Ella smiled.

"Beautiful?" Dave asked blankly.

"They remind me of-"

"-zombies?" Dave asked Shawn, clearly tired. "From your silly zombie shows or zombie comics or zombie theme parks?"

"Careful what you say Dave, but zombies might invade the world sometime during the future, and I'm getting ready for it!" Shawn said.

"Ooh, sounds fun!" Ella smiled.

"Fun?" Shawn asked. "There is _nothing_ fun about a zombie apocalypse Ella!"

"Oh," Ella looked down.

"Cadets," Brick gulped running over. Apparently he ran to search for a McLean Trophy. "Good news and bad news."

"Good news, what is it?" Dave asked.

"I found the McLean Trophy," Brick saluted. He huffed with smile.

"Ooh, what's the bad news?" Ella clapped her hands.

"I may have upset a bunch of mutant eels, " Brick gulped. True fact. A horde of spiny eels charged towards them.

"I got this, my zombie skills should-"

An eel bit his hand and immediately he was electrified.

"Owww...owwwww...owwwww!" Shawn exclaimed. Every 'ow' was a zap.

* * *

 **Confessional: Zap! Zap! Zap!**

Shawn: That was painful. But it showed me how painful a zombie bite would be!

* * *

 **Flounder- Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Jasmine, Jo, Lightning, Sam (McLean Trophies: 1)**

"How do you think Lightning's doing with that little lie?" Jo smirked.

"Oh please Jo," Jasmine groaned. "Don't start another fight."

"Totally, we don't need another fight," Sam nodded.

"Agreed," Harold nodded. The group were walking on the sand ground. Sunken airplanes were everywhere.

"What's with all the airplanes, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"It's like Chris shot them down," Geoff gulped. "It's kinda creepy."

A bellowing wail bellowed throughout the sea. It was bloodcurdling and it sounded rather angry.

"I heard that before," Jo narrowed her eyes.

"Me too, eh!" Ezekiel said. "What is that?"

"It must be one of those sea creatures Chris mutated!" Geoff gulped.

"Or just some prank," Jo rolled her eyes. "You can't scare me Chris McLean! I see through your ruse!"

"Just be quiet and search for the Trophy!" Jasmine frowned.

"You mean this trophy, eh, oops!" Ezekiel had grabbed a trophy on the ground but a current made him trip and blew the Trophy across the sea.

"After that Tr-whoa...whooooooa!" Jasmine was blown away from ground. She grabbed her tube to regain from that current.

"Whooa, this reminds of that level from Mario!" Sam cried.

"It reminds me of that pool my friend Derek has," Geoff laughed. The two were slowly getting getting blown by the sea current.

"Head up!" Jasmine cried. "Use your tubes!"

Jo grabbed her tube and pulled herself out the water. The others did the same.

* * *

Lightning crossed his arms and frowned. Bored. It was not a pleasant feeling. Jo and Jasmine swam up and groaned.

"Did you get a trophy?" Lightning asked.

"No...but we were in a current," Jo frowned. Harold came out of the water. He was not pleased.

* * *

 **Confessional: This ocean has problems.**

Harold: Gosh! What kind of ocean is this?! That current ruins the laws of physics and biology! In this temperature, a current isn't supposed to happen. What is going on?!

Chris: Looks like someone used my current-maker machine. It also has the settings to create hurricanes, waves, and whirlpools. And the best part? It can heat up the sea! Edison is a genius!

* * *

 **Eels- Alejandro, Bridgette, Cameron, Cody, Gwen, Sky, Trent (McLean Trophies: 3)**

The divers of the eels felt a strong wind. Cody and Cameron had to stay up at the boat after that whole clam monster incident. Alejandro raised an eyebrow at the wind.

"What's that?" Alejandro asked.

"It feels like a current," Bridgette noted. A gold object flew and struck Alejandro right at the kiwis.

"...Feels...like...pain," Alejandro groaned. It was a McLean Trophy.

"The McLean Trophy!" Sky gasped.

"Another one too!" Gwen cried. She grabbed another McLean Trophy off the ground. "That's five! Let's roll!"

* * *

"We found the last one!" Sky popped out of the water. "Trent! Start the boat!"

"That was quick," Cody nodded.

"Thanks to Alejandro and his keiner," Gwen chuckled as she got on. Alejandro gave a glare as Bridgette got on the boat last. Trent sped the boat to the dock where Chris was waiting.

* * *

Chris laid back on his lawnchair.

"More lemonade Chef!" Chris ordered. Nothing happened. "Chef? Come on Chef. Don't leave me hanging."

The Eels arrived cheering.

"Well, well, the Eels," Chris noted. "Let's see it. Five McLean Trophies?"

Chris took a look at the five Trophies being held by Alejandro. He smiled.

"Well well, Eels!" Chris smiled. "You win first place!"

The Eels cheered. Gwen and Trent hugged each other as Bridgette gave at high-five to Sky. Cody and Cameron shook hands as Alejandro nodded.

"Now now, celebration is over, go head back and do whatever you teenagers do," Chris said.

"Wait...what's that?" Cody asked. You pointed to something on the lawn chair beside Chris's arm. "Is that...a cashew with Chef's face on it?"

Sure enough, it was. Alejandro bursted out laughing. Chris pouted.

"Oh quiet!" Chris frowned. "Chef decided to ditch me today, so I hired his replacement! He's better than the first!"

"Okay okay...it's fine to say, that Chris is now mental," Trent laughed as Chris glared.

* * *

 **Confessional: Cashew Chef needs more love!**

Chris: How dare they mock Cashew Chef! Don't listen to them. They don't understand true art!

Gwen: I wonder how Chris might cope in prison.

* * *

 **Sharks- Beth, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Heather, Izzy, Scott (McLean Trophies: 4)**

Scott smirked. As his teammates would swim underwater, Scott would make a full-proof plan.

He was making a McLean Trophy. Though his art style wasn't that well-crafted.

"Scott!" Courteney popped out from the waters. "Change a spot, this spot is useless!"

Scott continued to make the fake McLean Trophy.

"Scott!" Courtney cried. "Are you listening?!"

"Huh what?" Scott blinked. "Oh hello darling. Did you need something?"

"First off, don't call me darling, second, move the boat to a different location!" Courtney frowned.

"Yes ma'am!" Scott nodded. He awaited his entire team to get on the boat. He silently tapped the wheel and stared at his unfinished progress.

"Whoa Scott!" Duncan frowned. "What'd you do to one of the Trophies?!"

"What, this?" Scott asked with a smirk. "Silly Duncan. This is a ruse. A false trophy. I throw it in the ocean, someone finds it, they are slowed down."

"Really?" Eva asked, overhearing the conversation. "That's your plan?"

"You got a better one?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," Eva glared. "MOVE THE BOAT!"

Scott hadn't moved the boat. He muttered something harsh under his breath and drove off to find a different spot.

* * *

 **Confessional: Yes, drive thy boat to thy spot!**

Scott: You know, there are two kinds of bossiness. The hot kind of bossiness from Courtney. And the one from Eva. I prefer the Courtney bossiness.

* * *

 **Dolphins- Amy, Katie, Lindsay, Mike, Sammy, Tyler, Zoey (McLean Trophies: 1)**

"I can't believe you guys made me clean up trash!" Amy frowned. "I deserve higher authority. I should be-"

"Yeah yeah, you cleaned up trash, we enjoyed it," Tyler said.

"I concur with the slender jock, we rather enjoyed your karmic retribution!" Melvin smiled.

"Ugh...you guys are lame!" Amy frowned.

"At least we don't push around our sisters and make them miserable," Katie crossed her arms. Sammy gave a soft smile to every person who defending her.

"You seriously want to go and defend the main villain?!" Amy glared. "You guys are lamer than I thought!"

"Admiral Lindsay Her Hotness commands that we focus on winning the challenge!" Lindsay exclaimed. "Bullying America won't do us good."

"I don't know Lindsay, we might as well throw the challenge so we can vote her off," Tyler said.

"You know what?!" Amy asked. "I agree with the blonde ditz! I'm here to win!"

"My name's Admiral Lindsay Her Hotness, not Blonde Ditz," Lindsay gave her a cheery smile.

"And my name is Amy!" Amy glared. "NOW HOP ON!"

Tyler glanced at the others. They shared the same nervous and irritated glances.

"She means business," Tyler whistled.

"Then follow the evil witch we shall!" Melvin exclaimed.

* * *

 **Whales- Beardo, DJ, Noah, Owen, Rodney, Sadie, Sugar (McLean Trophies: 1)**

"Huh...a shark tooth?" DJ mumbled. He picked it up. "Poor shark. I wonder what lost it."

"DJ, this isn't the time to search for pennies on the ground," Noah noted.

"But I found one," Owen sighed. "Along with two nickels, a quarter, and 4 dimes."

"76 cents?" Noah raised an eyebrow. "Who dumps useful stuff?"

"Yeah, someone is probably out there wanting the extra 76!" Owen sniffled.

"Or he's probably regretting he threw 76 cents in the ocean to begin with," Noah said.

"Guys!" DJ gulped. The three looked at DJ then to what he was pointing. A McLean Trophy sat in the middle of a bunch of sleeping bears...

Wait...BEARS?! Bears...Bears with gills to be exact.

"Bears," Owen gulped. "Underwater!"

"Okay, these Trophies are so conviently placed that it's not a challenge anymore!" Noah groaned.

"Don't mess with my judgement!" Chris bellowed underwater. But since it was underwater, it sounded like: "Doop moss woth mo jodgomont!"

But with gurgles and those special effects.

"Underwater intercoms?" DJ asked. "Chris really uses his money on useless things."

"I think he just did it to wake up the bears," Noah glumly said. The sea-bears growled and charged after the four. Beardo made car noises and swam up. One of the sea-bears swam after him as the others focused primarily on DJ and Owen.

"Oh sweet Mary!" Owen cried. "I'm too young to be eaten!"

"Me too!" DJ cried.

Noah picked up the McLean Trophy.

"One of the greatest perks of being scrawny," Noah said.

* * *

 **Jellyfish- B, Brick, Dave, Dawn, Ella, Shawn, Sierra (McLean Trophies: 2)**

"Hold still Shawn," Dawn said as the speedboat sped away from the horde of eels still following them. She had her hand on the eel on Shawn's hand.

The eel zapped both of them.

"This might take a while!" Dawn blinked.

"B!" Dave turned to B. "Tell me you have a good plan!"

B gestured to Dave to take the wheel.

"Me?" Dave asked. "But I can't drive!"

B pushed Dave onto the wheel. He was spinning it out of control. As such, the boat spinned.

B grabbed the eel from Shawn on the first try and tossed it into the ocean. The horde stopped following them as Dave stopped the speedboat. He shivered.

"Never...again..." Dave shivered.

"What?" Shawn noted the horde swimming away. "That's all?! Brick! What'd you do to provoke them?"

"I might've...poked one of them in the eye..." Brick said sheepishly.

* * *

 **Confessional: Do not provoke mutant eels. Let that be a lesson.**

Dawn: These sea creatures act much different than what normal sea creatures act like. Then again, they are mutants after all.

* * *

"...At least...we're away from...the eels," Dave groaned. The Whales sped past them as a group of sea-bears spotted a closer prey.

"And it's like we never get a break," Dave sighed. The sea-bears started to gnaw on the boat.

* * *

 **Flounders- Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Jasmine, Jo, Lightning, Sam (McLean Trophies: 1)**

"Finally!" Jo frowned. "Took you a while Not-So-Brightning!"

"Maybe you should shut your mouth and learn to be respectful!" Jasmine sighed.

"Ha!" Jo laughed. "Being nice is overrated.

The males of the team groaned. They were fighting...again.

"Can't you guys like, save this for your dorm?" Harold groaned.

"Lightning sha-annoyed," Lightning's eye twitched.

"Let's just dive off," Geoff said. The four males did so as Lightning stared at the two girls fighting. An extra costume was left behind.

* * *

"So, find anything?" Geoff asked as they lurked near a large rock structure they were circling around.

"Lightning sha-found one!" Lightning exclaimed. "Sha-score for the Lightning!"

"Nice Lightning!" Harold cheered before realization hit him. "Wait...Lightning?!"

"Sha-yeah!" Lightning cheered. "Lightning was bored so Lightning joined the hunt!"

"Won't Jasmine and Jo get mad?" Sam asked.

"I doubt they would notice," Geoff shrugged.

* * *

Jo and Jasmine noticed. They had stopped fighting.

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIGHTNNNNNIIIIIIING!" Jo screamed.

* * *

The echo of her roar sounded throughout the underwater scenery.

"She noticed," Geoff sighed.

* * *

 **Confessional: Maybe Jo is the monster under the sea!**

Jasmine: I don't see why Jo's so mad. Lightning did the right thing to avoid the quarrel we had. That and Chris never said drivers _couldn't_ dive.

* * *

 **Sharks- Beth, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Heather, Izzy, Scott (McLean Trophies: 4)**

Scott hummed as he awaited the arrival of his teammates. He had placed a finishing touch on the fake McLean Trophy. Seeing a nearby boat, Scott grinned.

He would swim, but he was afraid. Fang would still go after him...but first Fang needed his tooth back. Scott gave after matter of minutes before Fang would find it.

Scott threw the fake near the boat. A plop was heard as Scott sat back peacefully, and-

"DRIVE THE BOAT!" Eva yelled, upon plopping out of the water.

"What's the magic word Eva?" Scott rolled his eyes.

"...You better be joking," Eva sent him a death glare.

"I was," Scott smirked. "Get on!"

"Yes!" Courtney cheered. "The last trophy!"

A McLean Trophy was in her hand.

"Scott!" Izzy hopped on the dirt farmer. "Put this baby on overdrive!"

Scott revved the boat up once his team got on and drove to the dock.

* * *

 **Confessional: Boats have babies?**

Eva: Scott isn't someone I would trust. He's a dirty rat. A felon. A guy who's seeking trouble.

* * *

Chris sighed. He felt lonely. His interns were gone. Chef was gone. All he had was Cashew Chef by his side. Chris sighed. That is, until he felt an insane drop on him of five McLean Trophies.

"Yow!" Chris exclaimed.

"Are we first?!" Courtney crossed her arms.

"We'd better," Eva crossed her arms.

"...You're...not first," Chris gulped.

"WHAT?!" Courtney and Eva exclaimed.

"Who beat us?" Heather asked.

"The Eels, in fact, you're second, so you guys get to avoid elimination," Chris nodded.

"That's good," Duncan nodded.

"Is that a Cashew Chef?" Scott pointed at a cashew with Chef's face on it. He began laughing with his teammates.

"Yes it is!" Chris fumed. "Stop laughing at me!"

Bart smacked his lips and sniffed Cashew Chef.

"No!" Chris cried, grabbing the cashew. "You stay away from Cashew Chef!"

Bart jumped and tried to bite Chris's hand which was out of reach. He was interested in the cashew that Chris was holding.

Beth held Bart.

"No Bart, no biting the host's hand," Beth scolded. "Let's go back to the dorm!"

Chris frowned at the teenagers laughing at him.

* * *

 **Dolphins- Amy, Katie, Lindsay, Mike, Sammy, Tyler, Zoey (McLean Trophies: 1)**

"Hey look, I found one!" Amy smiled. An odd looking McLean Trophy was floating by the boat.

"Are you sure that's a real one?" Sammy asked. "It looks-"

"Ugh...no one cares what you think Samey!" Amy frowned. She took the odd looking and stared at her teammates. Melvin was twiddling his fingers.

"Awkward this is, perhaps I shall enlighten us by-"

"DIVE!" Amy screamed.

"Jeez," Tyler frowned. "Chill down for a moment alright?"

Amy pushed Tyler in. Lindsay gasped.

"Admiral Lindsay Her Hotness thinks you need to-"

Amy pushed Lindsay into the ocean as well. Good thing they have suits...

"Alright too far," Zoey shook her head. "Katie, can you watch Amy and make sure Amy doesn't do anything rash?"

Katie nodded.

"If she does, I will rip her hair out, permanently," Katie smirked.

"I like your style," Zoey laughed as Amy glared. That cold glare caused her stop laughing cough. "Anyway, Sammy and Mike, we gotta help search for the McLean Trophies."

Sammy nodded. Melvin looked confused.

"I am not Mike, I am-"

"Just get in," Zoey sweetly smiled.

* * *

 **Confessional: Zoey's nice. Toooo nice.**

Zoey: This Melvin character is rather peculiar. But then again Mike himself is peculiar. I wonder what other persona Mike has in his head.

Lindsay: I didn't think Amber would be this bad. I should've never assigned her the role as Driver.

* * *

 **Whales- Beardo, DJ, Noah, Owen, Rodney, Sadie, Sugar (McLean Trophies: 2)**

"So tell me about your crush," Sadie told Rodney. The four male divers have dove down into a new spot. Sugar was currently playing with his fingers.

"Um...okay...she's pretty...and really cute...and pretty...and really cute...and pretty...and-"

"Let me interrupt you there," Sadie told Rodney. "You said 'pretty' three times and 'really cute' twice. Let me guess...is it Sammy?"

Rodney stammered before shaking his head.

"...Zoey?" Sadie guessed.

"...No," Rodney shook his head.

"Don't tell me it's Katie cause...she's taken," Sadie told Rodney.

"No...it's not Katie...or Zoey...or...or...or Nicole...or Scarlett...or Desiree..." Rodney stammered.

* * *

 **Confessional: Stammering can lead to references...**

Sadie: (sighs) We're gonna need more help on building Rodney's confidence.

Rodney: What's wrong with me? I just can't express my feelings to girls. I mean, my family is full of males and we never had much contact with females. My only teacher...was a romantic novel...

* * *

"Noah!" Owen called. "Does this rocket ship seem funny to you?"

True. There was a rocket ship stranded at the bottom of the ocean.

"Of course not Owen," Noah rolled his eyes. "It's not like rocket ships fly underwater."

"I'm gonna go check it out!" Owen said.

"Hey Noah, doesn't this place seem familiar to you?" DJ asked. Noah raised an eyebrow. He was certainly curious.

"What do you mean?" Noah asked.

"I recognize a lot of these sunken objects," DJ said. "Look..."

Wooden planks were everywhere. There was a door standing. A toilet engraved into rock.

"Huh...now that you mention it..." Noah raised an eyebrow.

"I found the McLean Trophy!" Owen cheered. "Let's head to the boat!"

"Not so fast Owen, we gotta check this area out in more detail..." Noah gave a smirk.

* * *

 **Jellyfish- B, Brick, Dave, Dawn, Ella, Shawn, Sierra (McLean Trophies: 2)**

The Jellyfish were in trouble. The sea-bears were chewing on the boat. Dave was on B, screaming.

"Dawn!" Dave cried. "Ella! Do something!"

"Why us?" Dawn asked.

"You guys can control animals!" Dave yelped.

"Dave, animals are not meant to be controlled," Dawn replied. "They are meant to be caressed nicely and peacefully."

She petted a ravaging sea-bear. It growled and attempted to bite her.

"Bad Mr. Sea-Bear!" Dawn frowned after retracting her arm away. She turned to Dave. "The Sea-Bears are angry."

"No kidding!" Shawn cried. He hid behind B.

"Someone ruined their sleep," Dawn said.

"Then I shall help them sleep!" Ella smiled. She cleared her throat and sang:

 _Dear Bears_

 _Go to sleep_

 _Go to sleep_

 _Hear my lullaby..._

 _Go to sleep_

 _Go to sleep_

 _Hush now and please don't cry..._

 _Go to sleep_

 _Go to sleep_

 _Please don't be afraid and go to sleep my dear_

 _Good ole Mister Bear..._

It worked. The Sea-Bears yawned...yes...yawned...and dwelled back to their cave.

"Ella, you saved our lives!" Brick saluted.

"I did?" Ella asked. "I was trying to get the bears to sleep."

* * *

 **Confessional: Thaaaaat's...myyyyy...lullabyyyyyyyyy!**

Dawn: Ella is a rather peculiar girl. I sense that she and I will become the best of friends.

Dave: Seeing how she did that kinda makes me wonder why I didn't like her back...oh right. She's a weirdo. No offense Ella!

* * *

 **Flounder- Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Jasmine, Jo, Lightning, Sam (McLean Trophy: 3)**

"Lightning," Jo frowned walking back and forth. "I expected better of you. You leave your role to have fun...what kind of teammate does that?"

"Hey, lay off him brah," Geoff told Jo. "He helped us find a McLean Trophy."

"Firstly, _brah_ , don't call me brah!" Jo frowned. "Second, who said you can talk back to me? The captain?"

"Is it safe to say that if we lose, Jo goes?" Sam asked.

"I'm down for that," Harold nodded.

"Same here eh," Ezekiel nodded.

"What?" Jo raised an eyebrow. "Why me?!"

"You're like, really bossy," Geoff said. "Chill down..."

"Plus you scare people," Jasmine crossed her arms.

"Lightning doesn't like you...Lightning votes Jasmine as the new leader!" Lightning cheered.

"Great idea!" Geoff exchanged a high-five with Lightning.

* * *

 **Confessional: Lightning has a great idea? Egads!**

Jasmine: At first, I thought Lightning would be a nuisance like Topher, but I see he isn't that bad.

Jo: They dare threaten to vote me off? Not if I vote them off first!

* * *

"Jo, you stay on this boat and await our cheers of finding a McLean Trophy," Jasmine told Jo who glared at the outback.

"You guys better be quick," Jo frowned.

"Sha-bam!" Lightning cheered. "Lightning jumps into the waves. Sha-WOO!"

A splash drenched Jo who glared.

"I like his style!" Geoff cheered. "WOOOOOHOOO!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Jo just became a GI Joke...haha...no?**

Jo: (frowning) After Jasmine goes, Lightning goes, after him, Geoff. I'll be sure to let Izzy know of this.

* * *

 **Dolphins- Amy, Katie, Lindsay, Mike, Sammy, Tyler, Zoey (McLean Trophies: 1)**

"So, are we really just gonna compete in this challenge all for Amy's sake?" Tyler asked.

"Mmm...yes and no," Zoey said. "Yes is for in case another accident happens that gets Amy off the hook and no is for the fact that Amy's rude and evil. Sammy, how'd you live with her for 17 years?"

"I don't know..." Sammy shrugged. "She wasn't always like this...she just snapped..."

She looked down but noticed something.

"Hey," Sammy looked around. "Where's Mike?"

* * *

A figure swooped under the sea. The figure hid amongst the shadowy parts of the sea before taking both Trophies from the Dolphin's boat. Although, one of them seems to be a fake.

The figure revealed itself to be...the Phantom!

 **"Let's give this team a little taste of defeat..."** the Phantom chuckled. The Phantom swam to a nearby boat and placed the two Trophies in the boat...

* * *

 **Jellyfish- B, Brick, Dave, Dawn, Ella, Shawn, Sierra (McLean Trophies: 2)**

"It's been a while since we found one!" Shawn came out of the sea in his diver's suit. "But here it is, our third McLean Trophy!"

"Third...don't you mean...fifth?" Brick asked.

"What are you talking about?" Dave asked, coming out of the water.

"Look, five...there's the one you guys just found and the four other ones," Brick said.

"Which means, we can go to Chris!" Sierra exclaimed. "Joyous!"

"B, let's drive!" Dave said. B gave a nod and drove the boat back to the dock.

* * *

Chris sighed happily. The sun was shining on him. He didn't need Chef or his interns. He had paradise...yes had. Because that moment was ruined.

"Is that Cashew Chef?" a voice asked.

"Yes Sierra, it is," Chris sighed. "You need to be in the challenge!"

"We finished the challenge Chris," Dave said. "Look, five McLean Trophies."

"Nah...I only see four..." Chris frowned.

"Are you blind?" Shawn asked before gasping. "The zombies didn't get you...did they?!"

"No Shawn, the zombies didn't get me," Chris frowned. "And I'm not blind. Did you really think this is a McLean Trophy?!"

He held the fake that Scott made.

"...Well...now that you mention it...the chin kinda looks like a butt..." Dave squinted his eyes. Chris tossed the fake at Dave.

Chris shook his head.

"This can't do," Chris frowned. "As such, you have to go back to the ocean to find your last McLean Trophy...and Sierra? Stop staring at Cashew Chef."

Sierra pouted as her team groaned. Dave looked irritated having to find out that one of the McLean Trophy was a fake.

* * *

 **Whales- Beardo, DJ, Noah, Owen, Rodney, Sadie, Sugar (McLean Trophies: 3)**

"Beds?" Noah asked, having found beds underwater.

"A toilet?" DJ asked.

"Hey look, underwear!" Owen noted. "They look familiar too."

"Well, who else sleeps naked when they're exposed to beans?" Noah rolled his eyes. Owen gasped.

"Then this must mean...what does this mean?" Owen asked.

"From the looks of it my dear chubby buddy, the island Chris built for this season is on top of the old island," Noah said. "The old Wawanakwa. Your 6 year left behind underwear tells all."

"The old Wawanakwa?!" DJ gulped. "Now that's just freaky."

"That's awesome!" Owen cheered. "So many memories!"

"Yeah, memories," Noah shook his head. "Memories I want to forget."

Owen laughed.

"I know which memory you want to forget," Owen laughed. Noah frowned before noticing a shine of gold. Another McLean Trophy. Noah picked it up as he attempted to forget memories of the old island.

* * *

 **Confessional: Hinting NoCo I see...**

Noah: Let's see...TDI. The third one eliminated and the cameras caught me accidentally kissing Cody's ear. Stuff I don't want to remember.

Owen: Poor Noah. Maybe Zoey's right. He needs more friends!

* * *

Rodney and Sadie were still up in the boat. Towels wrapped around them and Sugar taking the time to enjoy her 'beauty rest', Sadie looked concerned.

"The guys seem to be down there a long time," Sadie said.

"They're probably like...you know...searching..." Rodney gulped.

"Should we look for them?" Sadie asked. Rodney pondered at this fact.

* * *

 **Flounder- Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Jasmine, Jo, Lightning, Sam (McLean Trophies: 3)**

"Sha-Bam!" Lightning cheered. "Found one!"

Lightning held up a McLean Trophy. They were currently searching through a pile of seaweed that was being blown.

"Nice dude!" Geoff gave him a thumbs-up. "We should've made you search instead drive. You're doing better than us!"

Ezekiel gave a nod to that.

"That's because Lightning's the best!" Lightning smiled. He continued to dig. Jasmine meanwhile was searching another section. She got herself distracted by mutated harmless fish swimming past her. Beside her was Sam and Harold.

"Is that?" Sam squinted his eyes under that scuba helmet. "AH! A crustacean!"

A crab had lodged its claw onto Sam's scuba covered foot. But this crab had a bigger claw than usual. Being mutated as well, it developed super strength. Well, enough strength to throw him at an octopus. The same octopus with sharp spikes popping out its tentacle.

"My life is painful!" Sam groaned.

"Dang!" Harold gulped. "How do we fight mutant sea creatures?"

"Well, think of something Harold!" Jasmine gulped.

"Fight it like you fight kangaroos!" Harold exclaimed. Jasmine gave a cold stare.

"Did you really assume my stereotype?" Jasmine crossed her arms.

"No, I meant that you should fight it," Harold said.

"You should've said that sooner," Jasmine swam towards the octopus currently punching Sam in the face a couple times. Needless to say, getting punched in the face while wearing plastic glass was more painful than actually getting punched in the face.

Jasmine grabbed the octopus by its free tentacle and threw him away somewhere.

* * *

Scott was enjoying grub at the cafeteria. Seeing how it was lunchtime, Scott was pretty starved.

"Ah, away from the ocean," Scott sighed happily.

A crash was heard as the octopus thrown from Jasmine had to latch its way onto Scott's head.

"WHYYYYY?!" Scott cried.

* * *

 **Confessional: Scott's new fear. Octopi.**

Harold: Dang. That was an awesome toss. It's rare to see the average human toss a ball that far away. Jasmine must be really talented when it comes to this. In fact, I think she might even beat Sky in the Olympics.

* * *

 **Dolphins- Amy, Katie, Lindsay, Mike, Sammy, Tyler, Zoey (McLean Trophies: 0)**

"Eureka!" Melvin cheered. "Tis I! Melvin! I have found our objective!"

He held up a McLean Trophy. Zoey, Sammy, Tyler, and Lindsay had just found him searching through sea anemone. And being the smartest of the personalities, Melvin knew how to avoid the mutated stings.

"Alright Melvin!" Tyler cheered. Of course, that new bright info from the Six Hours at Freddy's Challenge really changed Tyler's point of view on Mike.

"Yeah Melvin!" Lindsay clapped, deciding to play along with Tyler and Mike.

"Now we are off!" Melvin exclaimed. He swam up and with a cheery smile placed the Trophy in the pile of-...what pile? "Egads!"

"Oh hello Mike!" Katie was glaring at Amy. Amy was glaring back.

"It's not Mike, it's-"

"Wait, where's our trophies?!" Sammy asked, arriving out of the water.

"WHAT?!" Amy yelled in shock, furiously. The two trophies they had were gone. "UGH! SAMEY! This...is...your...fault!"

"How is it her fault?" Zoey asked, raising an eyebrow, having gotten out of the water with Tyler and Lindsay.

"Yeah," Tyler glared. "I may not be the smartest, but I definitely know she was with us the whole time!"

"Admiral Lindsay Her Hotness suggests that Allison did it!" Lindsay pointed her finger at Amy.

"It's **AMY**!" Amy yelled. "And why would I do such a thing? It could've been Katie. I'm on the chopping block? Hello?"

"She...does have a point," Sammy nodded.

"Well, there goes our hard work," Tyler sighed.

"Guess we should lay back and lose the challenge..." Zoey giggled quietly.

"And have you held for thy execution," Melvin crossed his arms and gave a firm nod to Amy who growled.

"Ooh ooh, while we're at it, let me drive the boat!" Lindsay said. "I want to learn!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Who drove the Boat of Losers back in Season 1? Was it Chef? It couldn't have been Chef.**

Amy: That's it. This is the end of me. (she prepares to cry...but a sudden realization hit her) Wait a minute. I know how I can continue to survive in this game... (She smirks evilly)

* * *

 **Jellyfish- B, Brick, Dave, Dawn, Ella, Shawn, Sierra (McLean Trophies: 4)**

"One more team," Brick said. "One more and we get to go."

"We're definitely not in first," Dave sighed. "Which sucks."

"But as long as we avoid elimination, it will be fine," Shawn nodded.

The group was swimming underwater. Dawn, Sierra, and B absent for they were back at the boat. And currently, they were lost in a seaweed farm full of kelp and seaweed.

"There is bound to be something here," Shawn said.

"Do not worry my dear friends," Ella smiled. "For my fish friends shall help me!"

"How is that gonna-"

" _Ahhhhhhhhh_

 _My dear little fishies_

 _Come on and lets go plaaaaay_

 _Cleaning up the dishies and stop for a day_

 _Help me help us find our toy_

 _A golden statue of a old young boy"_

"Wait, that's an oxymor-ughh..." Dave groaned, being interrupted and ignored by Ella.

 _"Come out little fishies_

 _Don't be afraid_

 _The joy of searching is like looking at jade._

 _Come out little fishies_

 _Help our goal_

 _For you little fishies_

 _Are my whoooooooooole!"_

Ella finished singing as a group of mutant fish dropped a McLean Trophy near them.

"Ooh!" Ella smiled. "I found one! Thank you my dear fishies!"

"...Ella, you sometimes confuse me and creep me out, but still you found the last McLean Trophy...I guess," Dave shivered.

* * *

 **Whales- Beardo, DJ, Noah, Owen, Rodney, Sadie, Sugar (McLean Trophies: 4)**

"Just one more McLean Trophy," Noah smirked.

"Hey yo, guys," DJ called, realizing something. "Has anyone heard from Beardo yet?"

Noah was wide-eyed.

"Sweet gravy!" Owen gulped. "Man down! We've got a man down!"

"Actually Owen, a missing person's report, but still, how did we lose him?!" Noah asked.

"I guess he was just so quiet that we forgot about him," DJ gulped.

"He wasn't like that in the last challenge," Owen said. "Cody told me he talked more than usual. Which was great!"

"But then again, kinda bad because that makes it more easier for more people to break the fourth wall...like I sort of did," Noah said. Darn it Noah.

"Okay okay, we just gotta swim up and follow the tubes," DJ said. "We can do that right?"

"That sounds like a great idea," Noah nodded with a smile. "Go DJ."

"What?" DJ asked. "Why me?"

"You suggested it, and you're more fit than Owen and me," Noah continued to look around. "No offense chubby buddy."

"None taken pal!" Owen smiled.

DJ groaned.

"Aw man," DJ sighed.

* * *

DJ swam up and went back to the boat.

"Guys, we may have a problem," DJ looked at Rodney, Sadie, Beardo, and Sugar. "Beardo is...BEARDO?!"

Beardo sheepishly waved at DJ.

"What in the world are you doing here?" DJ asked. Beardo showed him a McLean Trophy and made a winking noise. It was basically a 'ding'. "The last trophy! You did it!"

"So then, aren't you gonna go back down to call for Noah and Owen?" Sadie asked.

"Good idea Sadie!" DJ dived back down. Then he rose back up. "I'm...kinda scared to go by myself. Do you mind Beardo?"

Beardo shook his head and went with him.

* * *

 **Jellyfish- B, Brick, Dave, Dawn, Ella, Shawn, Sierra (McLean Trophies: 5)**

"The docks B!" Dave said. "The docks are like a mile ahead!"

A bump came as The Jellyfish gasped. It was the Whales, competing for third. Sugar was driving with a 'YEEHAW'. But then a certain member caught her eye.

"Ella..." Sugar frowned before roughly knocking the Jellyfish's boat.

"Sugar!" DJ gulped. "I can't handle rides like these!"

The rough bumps Sugar was causing caused Owen to land on Noah for what, the fifteenth time?

"Ma'am," Brick leaned to talk to Sugar. "I would request if you-woooah!"

Sugar vigorously bumped into the Jellyfish's boat harshly and knocked Brick off.

"Brick!" Sierra cried. "Brick always said, 'Never leave a man behind!' B! We have to help him!"

B nodded in agreement and turned around to get to Brick. Sugar laughed.

"Take that, Ella!" Sugar called.

"You're targeting Ella?" Sadie asked.

"Now that's just wrong," DJ shook his head.

Back at the Jellyfish, Brick was helped onshore by Dawn.

"Are you alright Brick?" Dawn asked. Brick was shivering.

"I think I got water in my ears, but other than that, I'm fine," Brick shivered. B gestured to his team to hold on tight.

"Hold on tight everyone!" Dawn called. Brick held onto B who placed a key into a newly built keyhole. And revving up the boat, it zoomed straight back into the race between the Whales and the Jellyfish.

"We're almost there!" Rodney cheered. The group cheered once the boat hit the dock, but a sudden crash caused the Whales and Jellyfish team to fly up in the air. Chris watched this moment happen.

"It's raining trophies...of me!" Chris grinned. "I love it!"

Dave fell on Chris, as Owen fell on Noah...again.

"Team Jellyfish, third place!" Chris exclaimed. "And Team Whales, fourth place. No elimination for the both of you."

"Wait...then why were we racing each other?" Noah asked, having gotten out of Owen's strength.

"I don't know, it seemed like something to do," Dave shrugged.

"Is that Cashew Chef?" Sadie giggled.

"He looks tasty!" Owen smiled.

"Cashew Chef is not meant to be eaten!" Chris glared, holding the cashew close to him. "Now scram!"

"Wow, touchy much?" Noah asked.

* * *

 **Confessional: Everything looks tasty to Owen.**

Dave: Another elimination, avoided. Feels good to avoid elimination. (leans back)

Rodney: The challenge was kinda good and all. The best part was...I got to talk with Sadie! At least, I'm trying to talk to Sadie. But all that comes out is pineapples, cherries, books, and unicorns. It's so hard talking to girls...

DJ: Glad I'm not on elimination. I've seen those Ceremonies. They got me scared. (holds up a shark tooth) Now this thing though, I need to know what I can do with it.

* * *

 **Flounder- Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Jasmine, Jo, Lightning, Sam (McLean Trophies: 4)**

"The last one," Jasmine gasped. "Is right there."

It was being guarded by Fang. A rather angry Fang. It was upset about his missing tooth. The tooth DJ currently has. But for now, it would reside to chew on the McLean Trophy the Flounders needed.

"Lightning will get it!" Lightning cheered. "Lightning will take one for the team!"

"You sure dude?" Geoff asked. "Trying to take something from _Fang_ sounds brutal..."

"Maybe the Konami Code might help us!" Sam exclaimed.

"The what?" Jasmine asked.

"The Konami Code," Harold said. "It's the most famous code of 'UP UP DOWN DOWN LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT A B START'."

"So is that where I heard it from?" Jasmine asked. "I thought it was some sort of secret code."

"I don't think that would work Sam, eh," Ezekiel said. "Maybe let's have Geoff, Jasmine, and Lightning tackle Fang, eh. Then one of us could grab the McLean Trophy."

"That sounds kinda better," Geoff nodded. "Alright Zeke!"

"Let's pulverize him!" Lightning cheered. "Sha-AWESOME!"

Geoff, Lightning, and Jasmine ran to attack Fang using battle cries. Fang gulped. He obviously never had three people charge after him, and obviously, he's not gonna find out what's gonna be like. Fang quickly swam off as fast as he could leaving behind the McLean Trophy.

"That was a lot easier than expected," Jasmine blinked.

"Who cares dudette, we got the Trophy!" Geoff cheered, holding up the McLean Trophy.

"Alright!" Sam cheered. "Lets head to Chris to claim our victory!"

* * *

 **Dolphins- Amy, Katie, Lindsay, Mike, Sammy, Tyler, Zoey (McLean Trophy: 1)**

Amy was twitching. She was not gonna lose. She was not gonna lose. She was **not** gonna lose to her pathetic sister. She spotted something near the boat as Katie stared at the Flounder's boat heading off.

"We're the last team here, which means, we lose," Katie smiled at her teammates and glared at Amy.

"Fine...let's go back right...oops," Amy jerked the boat which caused most of the team to fall into the water. This being Sammy, Tyler, Mike, and Zoey. Lindsay and Katie fell back on the boat.

"What is your problem?!" Katie glared. "Becoming a sore loser?!"

"Tyler!" Lindsay cried. "I'm coming!"

She dove at Tyler.

Amy grabbed a metal pole and lunged at Katie, hitting the oxygen tank still attached to her. A leak of air came out and suddenly more air came out which blasted Katie into the air and far enough to land...

* * *

...into the cafeteria she went. She knocked into Scott and groaned.

"Seriously?!" Scott cried. "After I just got rid of that octopus?!"

Scott gasped when he realized it wasn't an octopus. It was Katie. And she was seriously injured.

"Oh crap!" Scott gasped. He carried Katie to the infirmary. "Where's the doctor in the house?!"

* * *

"What the heck was that?!" Zoey asked angrily.

"That was cold, even for you!" Sammy barked. "What the heck did you do to Katie?!"

"...The heck if I know," Amy shrugged.

"You're shrugging?!" Zoey asked. "Katie could be seriously hurt?! What is wrong with you?!"

"Dolphins, Dolphins!" Chris came to the boat by yacht. "What's going on here?"

"Amy launched Katie into the sky!" Tyler said. "We don't know where she is."

"Well...first off...I have to say you guys lost...and second off...did she hit the oxygen tank?" Chris asked.

Lindsay nodded.

"So that's what happens..." Chris mumbled. "See me at elimination. It will start in one hour. As you guys prepare, I will find Katie, because _some_ people happen to decide today was going to be their vacation day!"

"Amy..." Zoey glared. "You...are...going...down..."

Amy glared back at Zoey. This was part of her plan. As less smart than as she was than her sister, she still knew...

* * *

The interns and Chef awoke to find the treehouse wet.

"Wet treehouse?" Leon asked.

"Was it like this when we were here?" Albert asked.

"No...how'd it get...wet?" Steven asked. His hair was wet. And so were his fellow interns. Chef was sleeping somewhere else so he really didn't get wet at all.

"How'd our hair get wet without us noticing?" Edison asked.

"Heck if I know," Chef shrugged. "But I had to say. Today was a great day. I got a rest from my job and I got to learn that you four aren't that bad."

Chef nodded at the four.

"Now lets go get some ice crea-"

"So...this is where you were?!" a voice came. It was Chris and he looked angry. "Do you know how lonely I was?! I didn't have enough coconut and pineapple juice! And what was that about ice cream?!"

"I meant...'Now lets go get some ice cream for _myself_ '...because you four are just no-good, troublemaking teenagers who deserve proper punishment!" Chef glared at the four interns.

"Welp, Chef's niceness was great till it lasted," Steven shrugged.

"And ew, what's that smell?" Chris glared. "It smells like sea-water. Did you guys even take a bath?!"

"Sea...water?" Leon asked.

"What?" Edison asked.

"Where did sea-water come from?" Steven asked.

"That's...scary..." Albert gulped.

"Oh you know what else would be scary?" Chef asked. "Your punishment for disobeying Chris...cleaning every washroom we have! They haven't been cleaned for a while!"

"Oh please Chef, I know you were in on their break," Chris rolled his eyes. "You're doing that too!"

Chef was wide-eyed. He groaned.

"Well well Chef," Leon chuckled. "Guess we get to hang out still...during punishment."

The interns laughed.

"Why are you guys laughing?!" Chris asked. "I'm still here! Go find Katie! Apparently there was this incident with her oxygen tank that caused her to launch her into the sky and land somewhere..."

Edison's eye twitched.

"DID YOU NOT SHOW THEM THE VIDEO?!" Edison yelled. "I worked hours on that oxygen tank presentation!"

"Well then, maybe you should've showed them the presentation and none of this would've happened..." Chris frowned. Edison groaned.

* * *

It was the Campfire Ceremony. The Dolphins sat on the tree stumps. Katie was absent and the other contestants were at the Peanut Gallery. The entire team glared at Amy. Including Lindsay herself.

Chris came in, but something was off...oh right...he had no marshmallow tray.

"Where's the marshmallows Chris?" Tyler asked.

"Glad you noticed Tyler because I have good news and bad news," Chris said. "The good news is that there is no voting elimination for you guys and as such, your votes that you placed and your voting confessionals will not be present. To save footage space, they have been deleted by yours truly. So you guys can rest easy."

The Dolphins didn't seem too pleased. Even some of the members of the Peanut Gallery didn't look too pleased as well.

"The bad news?" Chris asked. "We're gonna have to eliminate Katie because of her injury."

A gasp arrived. Noah looked crushed in a mixed attack of emotional feelings.

"Um Chris," Courtney stood up from the Peanut Gallery. "I heard the stories. And it's safe to say that Amy should be the one eliminated. Because according to the contract, whoever directly injures a contestant, will have to be kicked from the competition."

"But that will be the case if we have video-proof of it," Chris said.

"WHAT?!" Noah looked angry. "Listen here McLean..."

"I'm sorry Noah," Edison arrived. He and the other interns looked apologetic. "We checked the security footage. There is no proof that Amy hit the oxygen tank."

"According to the testimonies, Amy fought with Katie...but we didn't have video footage of that either..." Leon sighed.

Amy's hidden smirk grew deeper as Alejandro raised an eyebrow.

"And there you have it...as wrong as this may be...Katie is gonna have to go..." Chris said. For once, he felt sorry for the contestants. Albert and Steven carried Katie in the stretcher and walked toward the Shark of Shame. She was covered in bandages. Only her eyes was left open for the air to sink in.

"BFF!" Sadie cried. "NOOOOOO!"

Noah touched Katie's hand. He felt his tears coming.

"I'm so sorry Katie..." Noah whispered. Owen gave Noah a light hug. Not the hugs that would crush him.

"She's gonna be alright Noah," Owen said. "She's gonna be alright..."

"I hope so..." Noah frowned. "Owen...you and I are gonna stick together...no matter what...we'll get her for this..."

"You got it Noah..." Owen nodded.

Albert and Steven had left with Katie on the Shark of Shame. Time will tell when she will get better.

* * *

 **Confessional: Raise your hand if you cried a bit inside. Because it's okay to cry a bit inside.**

Noah: You hear that Amy? I'm coming for you...and I'm gonna give you the worst karma you have ever experienced...

Sadie: (crying) Katie was eliminated...and she didn't even say good-bye! That was how hurt she was! I miss her already! I love you Katie! (starts bawling)

Amy: (rolls her eyes) A bunch of babies. We all get eliminated. It's just a game... (she holds up a tape) ...A game for one million dollars. A game _**Samey**_ is not gonna win. (The tape she held...was the tape of her and Katie fighting)

Alejandro: Amy. She stole the video-tape. Clever girl. Maybe she was more useful than I thought she would be...

Chris: Now that Chef is back along with the interns. I probably won't need you now Cashew Chef. I'll bring you back to your friends. (he pets the cashew)

* * *

Lindsay was in the cafeteria crying. Her tears soaking the wooden cafeteria table. Tyler arrived and noticed her tears. He was sad Katie was the one to go. And he was angry Amy was still here.

"Linds, you alright?" Tyler asked. Lindsay hugged Tyler upon hearing his voice.

"Tyler...do you think I'm a bad leader?" Lindsay asked.

"A bad leader?" Tyler asked. "You did great leading the team today...why would you think that?"

"Because a leader would have stopped Katie and Amy from fighting," Lindsay frowned. "I didn't...I could've done something...but I didn't...I just dove down to you. I...I really am a ditz!"

"Lindsay!" Tyler yelled. "You are not a ditz! Don't let Amy's word get to you! Don't worry Lindsay. I will stand by your side. I will always stand by your side. Just you wait Lindsay, we're gonna get Amy for this...together!"

Lindsay looked at Tyler, tears in her eyes. She gave a small smile before hugging Tyler.

Lightning watched from the window. Right now...he wasn't feeling the urge to flirt.

"Good job Tyler," Lightning nodded. "You make that girl happy again. Lightning's too sad to do it himself..."

* * *

In one of the communal washrooms, it was just Chef cleaning. The other interns separated to clean a washroom by themselves. It was then the lights began to flicker. Chef rolled his eyes at the flicker and he failed to notice the purple vampire-like cape and shining no-faced masked creep behind him.

Chef turned around...no one was there. Chef turned the other way as a cold breeze flew by.

"This place is creepy..." Chef shivered. He screamed when he turned around once again. It was...

...

...

...

..

..

...

...

...

...

a rat. Chef sighed in relief.

"Darn rodents," Chef growled as he continued to mop the floor. The next time he turned around, he came face to face with a no-faced mask staring at him. The lights flickered more and a girlish scream arrived.

Lets assume it was Chef's...

* * *

 **What the heck?! This Phantom guy is getting more violent every time! But yet...he's giving us more ratings!**

 **How will Noah deal with the fact his girlfriend was seriously injured?**

 **Will Amy get the karma she deserves?**

 **Will Rodney finally man up and confess to Sadie?**

 **And will Cody ever choose who to pick now that Sky has been crossed off his list? That's right folks, it's just Ella and Sammy now.**

 **Find out, next time on**

 **TOTAL**

 **DRAMA  
**

 **SUPREME!**

* * *

 **I have noticed my writing gets longer and longer each time. This one took 16K words to write and wasn't planned enough, I'd admit. But you guys get to be the judge of that.**

 **Now for Katie, she was planned to be eliminated right here on this episode. She didn't have much story to deal with aside from being Sadie's friend and Noah's girlfriend. I didn't really plan much for her so this is how she will be eliminated. Though I would have to admit, having her as Amy's main enemy for the day was kinda fun to write.**

 **So now, I apologize to all Katie fans to have eliminated her so early but let's hope you guys have listed more people to root for! And yes, Sky has been taken off the list for Cody's Love Rectangle. It is now just for Ella and Sammy. One of these two will be chosen...unless I decide to pull a fast one on you guys. Feel free to theorize who might get eliminated next, who the mysterious people are, and feel free to share ideas for VR challenges.**

 **Next time: Let's a go! It's a Mario Kart!**


	15. Chapter 15: To The Finish Line!

**Chapter 15- To The Finish Line!**

* * *

Disclaimer- This disclaimer details that I do not own Total Drama in any shape or form. The characters except for Albert, Edison, Leon and Steven are mine and mine only. All rights are reserved for Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, and Teletoon. There are other people that the rights belong but to let you know, none of them belongs to me.

Note- I don't really have much to say but apologize for you all Katie lovers. As always, the tallies have been noted and soon the girl of your choosing will be with Cody.

And without further ado, let's get on with the show!

* * *

 **Day 11- Mario Kart Can't Be A Better Reference**

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Supreme...

The contestants were thrown into a major scuba-diving water challenge where their goal was to hunt for five special branded McLean Trophies. While some got them by pure luck, some had to indulge through pain to achieve their's! Haha! Trent made it his goal to take down Duncan after he decided it to be Duncan's fault for kissing Gwen, meaning we got a new conflict on our hands. As that happened, Courtney invited Gwen in an alliance to help hunt down her mysterious attacker. Amy became the center of unwanted attention when her teammates decided to lay back and throw the challenge.

Sky and Cody promised each other that they would date if they failed to achieve a love life and DJ became the new ownership of Fang's tooth. Rodney and Sadie hung out during the challenge and Sadie made it her goal to find Rodney's love interest. Here's the thing, Rodney likes _her_. Noah took leadership under the alliance after Max's elimination and Jasmine and Jo began to strike problems with each other. Meanwhile, as that was going on, my fellow interns decided to go ditch with Chef to a treehouse. What the heck were they thinking sleeping on the job?! Ugh, I can't fire them, they are the only interns I have.

Anyway, in the end, thanks to the Total Drama contracts and guidelines, Katie was sent to be eliminated after Amy busted her oxygen tank which sent her into Painsville. And I wasn't even laughing too. That was serious for insurance and serious for fans. Which is why I'm glad I hired a doctor on the island. Saves me the money. Noah vowed to get his revenge on Amy and Amy revealed she purposely stole video footage of her causing Katie's doom. For someone who doesn't do much, she sure knows how to cause trouble. Oh, and something happened to Chef in the end as well and I can't tell what it was...

 **So how will Noah fare with his girlfriend gone?**

 **Will Trent and Duncan make up?**

 **Will Courtney and Gwen find the mysterious villain?**

 **And will Cody choose someone now that Sky has been marked off the list?**

 **Find out, right here, right now on**

 **TOTAL**

 **DRAMA  
**

 **SUPREME!**

* * *

 **Dorm 10- Rodney, Sadie, Sam, Sammy**

Ever since that fateful elimination, Sadie spent her time crying. Rodney sat next to her, trying to comfort her. And when we say trying we mean he was really trying. Like absolutely trying to comfort.

"Sadie..." Sammy hugged Sadie. "It's going to be alright..."

"I can't do it without her," Sadie cried. "We never said our good-byes."

Sam looked at Sadie, feeling sad that Katie was the one who had to leave. But his eyes darted toward Rodney.

"Rodney, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm trying to comfort her?" Rodney asked. He was afraid of hugging Sadie. He never hugged anyone before.

"No...you're just treating Sadie like she's a piece of lava," Sam told Rodney. "You gotta hug her...like this..."

Sam demonstrated a hug to Rodney. He hugged Sadie.

"Don't cry Sadie...Katie wants you to move on forth and make her proud," Sam said.

"How can you be so sure?" Sadie asked, tears still welling out of her eyes.

"Because, that's what Katie would say," Sammy told Sadie.

"There there," Rodney awkwardly hugged Sadie. He did what Sam did. But it looked awkward. "Don't cry Sadie...just think...just think...um..."

* * *

 **Confessional: Smooth move Romeo...**

Rodney: I can't do it. Love is so complicated. It was so easy in the novels! Why is so hard for me? In order to comfort a girl, I gotta hug her and say some encouraging words of wisdom! That always works! But the hard part is actually using the words. And also, it's still hard for me to talk to girls! I need Cody's help! Stat!

Sammy: I was looking at Rodney. He seems so tense around Sadie. I mean I've seen Pahkitew and I know he has trouble talking to girls. What if he has a crush on Sadie? (gasps and giggles) That would be so cute! And that would be perfect to lift Sadie's spirits up!

Sadie: I miss Katie. But Sam, Sammy, and Rodney are right. I have to stop crying. I need to be strong for Katie!

* * *

 **Dorm 9- Mike, Noah, Owen**

Noah was busy. He had a sheet of paper and a pencil just scribbling. He looked tired. He has not slept. Ever since the last elimination, Noah looked irritated. A lot more irritated than usual. Owen and Mike watched him through the crack of the door. They were concerned.

"Man," Mike looked worried. "Noah didn't get any sleep last night."

"How can you be sure?" Owen asked.

"His eyes look tired..." Mike replied. Sure enough, Noah's eyes were tired. Apparently Noah spent all night scribbling nonsense on the paper. Owen gulped and walked into the room.

"Noah," Owen said. "You alright buddy?"

"No Owen, I'm not," Noah frowned.

"You wanna talk about it?" Owen asked.

"This has to do with Katie's elimination right?" Mike asked. "Look we all know how unfair that was and such, but she was still eliminated fair and-"

"Let me stop you right there," Noah turned to Mike. "She did not go out fair and square. Amy did it. She hurt Katie and now I'm gonna hurt her back."

"Woah, Noah!" Owen was wide-eyed. "You wouldn't really hurt her...would you?"

"Nonsense Owen, I would never hit a girl," Noah muttered. "But I am going make sure she wished she never joined this show in the first place. So...will you help me?"

"Help you give karma to Amy?" Mike grinned. "I'm in!"

"I don't do so well with hurting people, but I guess if it makes Noah happy!" Owen smiled.

"Thanks guys," Noah smiled. "Final Four, here we come!"

"WOOHOOO!" Owen cheered.

* * *

 **Confessional: Final Four with Mike, Noah, Owen, and Zoey? It's basically Noah with three other finalists.**

Noah: (smirking) Oh yeah. Amy is going down!

Mike: Noah is a cool guy. He's like the most popular contestant amongst the viewers! It's like an honor being in an alliance with him.

* * *

 **Dorm 1- Alejandro, Amy, B**

B was in his room. He didn't want to be near Alejandro and Amy. And of course, thanks to that new rule, B was no longer able to stay in other dorms. He sighed. At least he could go back to fixing his robot...wait. Where was it?

B was wide-eyed.

He lost the robot.

* * *

"I'm quite impressed Amy," Alejandro nodded. "You managed to escape elimination, in the most cunning way possible."

"Learned from the best," Amy winked at Alejandro. Alejandro lightly blushed. But of course, his heart didn't belong to her. It belonged to someone else.

"I'm...flattered," Alejandro gulped.

"Glad you are," Amy gave a flirtatious look toward the Spaniard. And let this be known, Alejandro was not enjoying it.

* * *

 **Confessional: Alejandro wins the heart of every villainess. How joyous.**

Alejandro: _Esto es malo!_ Amy is giving me two choices. Keep on using her as a vote, or eliminating her. Part of me wished she went home last night. But how she escaped elimination, that was rather impressive.

Amy: I see Alejandro is in love with someone else. And my suspicion lands on Heather. (growls) I will _not_ let Heather steal Alejandro!

* * *

 **Dorm 7- Jasmine, Jo**

With Katie gone, it was only Jasmine and Jo in their dorm. And boy, this wasn't going to be good. Jasmine knew that. She sighed. Of all people, Jasmine was with Jo.

"Poor Katie," Jasmine sighed. "I wonder how she's doing at the Jailhouse."

"Probably not very good Jas-been," Jo smirked.

"Oh, screw off Jo!" Jasmine frowned. "Can't you see I'm staring at the ground in sadness? Katie was dear friend of mine and now she's gone!"

"She and I weren't friends," Jo shrugged. "What happened to her sucked. I agree, it sucked. But this is a competition with life-threatening challenges, of course someone or two is bound to be eliminated thanks to major injury."

"You really don't care do you," Jasmine raised an eyebrow.

"Not that much," Jo shrugged. "I'm just in this for the million dollars. And I will pick off every single one of these lousy competitors. Even you."

"I will like to see you try," Jasmine stood up against her. Even though she was tall, Jo didn't seem that threatened. "You don't even have an alliance!"

"You don't have an alliance either Amazon!" Jo grinned at her.

* * *

 **Confessional: WHOA! Amazon?! That's an insult!**

Jo: I actually do have an alliance. Glad the Australian Giant doesn't suspect a thing.

Jasmine: I think Shawn and I count as an alliance. A couple always work together. Shawn and I plan to make it far into the Finale!

* * *

It was lunchtime. And there was no challenge in the morning unlike usual. Another unusual thing? The food was great in the morning and great for lunch.

"This cooking," Duncan smiled. He picked up a slice of steak and prepared to eat it until it was smacked out of his hand. "What the-Trent?!"

Trent sat next to him biting a piece of his steak. He glared at Duncan.

"Sorry man, nothing personal...but it's personal," Trent said.

"Dude, seriously?" Duncan frowned. "You didn't let me eat breakfast nor did you let me enjoy a slice of steak!"

"Hey you brought it upon yourself," Trent frowned.

"I guess I did," Duncan sighed. "Sorry for hugging Gwen."

"What?!" Trent asked. "You kissed her! You didn't hug her!"

"I kissed no one!" Duncan glared. "My lips belongs to Courtney!"

"Yet you used your lips to pressure my girl!" Trent frowned.

Gwen and Courtney watched from afar. They didn't realize they were sitting together.

"Trent's really taking this a bit far," Courtney noted.

"That's what boyfriend's do," Gwen nodded. A sudden realization hit her. "Courtney?!"

"Gwen?!" Courtney gasped. Of course, they were faking it. Courtney and Gwen shared a wink. And no one noticed. They moved away from each other.

"Wow," Cody smiled as he ate. "This is really good. Did Chef finally learn how to cook?"

"Maybe its Steven?" Sky said. She smiled at Cody.

"Steven's cooking man," DJ smiled. "Reminds me of my Mama."

Rodney snuck behind tables and tables and made his way towards Cody.

"Psst, Cody, psst," Rodney whispered.

"Hey Rodney!" Sky waved.

"Ah!" Rodney jumped. "I've been found!"

"Rodney?" Cody asked. "Wait Rodney!"

Too late. Rodney ran off.

* * *

 **Confessional: We got a lot of love in this season...**

Cody: Rodney must wanted to talk to me about Sadie. I'll get to him about that. Mark my word!

Rodney: I'm scared. I'm scared to look at or be next to any girl. I'm afraid of falling in love! I mean, Sadie is so different than all the other girls I know! Why?!

* * *

"Good evening contestants!" Chris greeted walking in. "Did you enjoy your breakfast and lunch?"

"I didn't get to enjoy breakfast and lunch," Duncan glared at Trent.

"Well Duncan, the world isn't always about you," Chris said. "You should be ashamed of yourself. First kissing Gwen, and now complaining that you didn't get to eat? We all got to eat, why didn't you? Too cool?"

"If you're done wasting your time making yourself look like a foolish bully on international television, can you answer the question as to why Steven is cooking for us again?" Noah rolled his eyes.

"Noah," Steven called from the kitchen. "You don't like my cooking?"

"No no, I'm just worried that Chef might be planning like another military camp for us," Noah crossed his arms.

"That would be an excellent challenge!" Brick saluted.

"No, it would not!" Amy growled.

"Yeah, about Chef, last night he had a little accident," Chris said. "And because the amount of accidents we had on this show so far would cause angry lawyers to arrive in an hour, I had to hire a professional doctor."

"You call an 18 year old teenager a professional doctor?" Steven called from the kitchen counter.

"Zip it Steven!" Chris glared. "He didn't cost that much!"

"You make it sound like these interns are your slaves," Courtney scoffed.

"Slavery died years ago," Zoey shook her head.

"I thought so too," Sammy mumbled to herself.

"They aren't my slaves if I allow them to run around and do stuff to hurt themselves for ratings," Chris said. "Besides, I hope they don't leave me again. Katie's elimination was caused because _Edison_ decided to not show up and show you the oxygen tank presentation. Now if you would all kindly follow me to your next challenge, that would be nice."

Noah twitched. How he hated Chris's lame excuses. Besides, the interns had a reasonable explanation as to why they were missing last challenge.

* * *

"Chef!" Leon ran over to the bulky cook. He was shivering and looked like he seen a ghost. In all reality, he did see a ghost. "Chef! You alright?!"

Chef didn't respond. He was whimpering and shivering. Leon had arrived with Edison and Albert. All whom were very worried.

"As it seems," Edison waved his hand over Chef's eyes. He didn't blink. "He's in a mental state. It might take like an episode or two for him to recover."

"And that is if the proper treatment is given," a kind of snotty voice said. Edison gasped.

"That voice...I know that voice," Edison gasped.

"Yes, it's me," the voice belonged to a teenager who looked similar to Edison. He was taller, he had glasses, and hair that was combed to the right if one were to look at him. He wore a typical doctor's outfit and looked smug. "Hello little brother."

"Older brother?" Albert asked. "Ed, you never told us you had an older brother!"

"That's because I didn't want to," Edison sulked.

"Ah, you must be Albert," Edison's older brother eyed Albert. "Hmm, your muscular strength seems to be well organized, I assume you exercise three times a day?"

"Yep!" Albert grinned. "I've been trying hard to rip my shirt!"

"Don't," Edison shook his head.

"And you are Leon," Edison's older brother stated. He looked around Leon's lanky and skinny body. "You are not anorexic. You show signs of eating a lot...but you don't grow meat."

"It's...true," Leon nodded.

"Ah, then in that case," Edison's older brother smirked. "You shouldn't worry. You'll gain your fit body soon enough."

"And who are you?" Albert asked. "Like, what's your name?"

"Pluto," the brother known as Pluto greeted. "But call me Dr. Marson."

"Marson?" Albert asked. He turned to Edison. "Your last name is Marson?"

"No..." Edison shook his head. "That's his middle name. He likes his middle name more than his last name."

"Then, it would be strange," Leon noted.

"And why would it?" Pluto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't see it?" Leon asked. "Pluto Marson? Come on! For a smart guy, you should see the little pun in your name."

Pluto raised an eyebrow.

"I have no clue what you are talking about," Pluto muttered.

"Gah!" Leon groaned.

"Much offense intended Pluto," Edison crossed his arms. "But even I see it."

"Show off," Pluto frowned. "You're just saying that to seem smarter than me!"

"Well, technically I am!" Edison frowned.

"Break it up guys," Albert pushed the two away from their glares of hatred.

"Hmph!' Pluto frowned. "Now, if you will excuse me, I will now attend to my duties like how Mr. McLean asked...unlike some people..."

Edison clenched his fist but was dragged off by Albert.

* * *

 **Confessional: I see the pun! I see it!**

Edison: I can't believe it! I'm staying with my snobby older brother! Gah! At this rate I'm thinking of hacking into Chris's file and firing Pluto... (looks around) I'm hoping this Confessional wasn't recording what I just said.

Pluto: I've seen the show. (leans back) To think I would let my little brother enjoy fame as an intern who appears on TV. I'm his older brother and I demand I get in on this action.

* * *

"Now campers," Chris led the campers to a place with junk lying around. It looked like a Junkyard. No kidding. "Welcome to the Junkyard! And your first part of your challenge. We divided this challenge up into three parts so get ready. This may be a doozy. Right now, somewhere in this Junkyard are parts you will need to build a Race Kart!"

"Ooh!' Sam smiled. "Like Mario Kart!"

"No Sam...not Mario Kart," Chris looked around from left to right. "Ahem, anyway, in this Junkyard you will find parts, but would a challenge be without pain?"

"A less life threatening challenge?" Heather asked.

"Yep, bad for ratings though," Chris nodded. "Around the Junkyard are your favorite Fire-Breathing Cockroaches!"

"Do not worry," Dawn smiled to her competitors. "I tamed a small fire-breathing cockroach and made friends with its mother. No harm will be required in this challenge."

"How wondrous!" Ella smiled. Sugar scowled at her happiness.

"Sorry Dawn," Chris chuckled. "But while you were away, the Fire-Breathing Cockroach managed to spawn some more, hence the 'es' at the end of 'Fire-Breathing Cockroach'. And boy, they are angry!"

"It's alright Dawn," DJ patted Dawn on the shoulder. "No need to worry. I bet you can still tame them."

Dawn smiled back at DJ and lightly blushed.

"You will given 10 minutes to retrieve the items you think you will need to build your Race Kart," Chris said. "As for the teams, we decided to have ten teams of four together to compete."

"Of four?" Jasmine asked. "But there's 41 people. That's not possi-"

"I'm aware of that Jasmine," Chris frowned. "Which is why one team will consist of five people. And we have our teams together right here on this piece of paper!"

Chris held up a piece of paper.

"Our first team!" Chris announced. "Team A, will consist of Alejandro, Amy, B, and Beardo. Team B will include Beth, Brick, Bridgette, and Cameron. Team C will include Cody, Courtney, Dave, and Dawn. Team D will have DJ, Duncan, Ella, and Eva. Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, and Harold will make up Team E. Team F will make up of Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, and Jo. Team G will include Lindsay, Lightning, Mike, and Noah. Team H will include Owen, Rodney, Sadie, and Sam. Team I will include Sammy, Scott, Shawn, and Sierra. And finally, Team J will include Sky, Sugar, Trent, Tyler, and Zoey. Let's move it!"

"What, no creativity in your Teams again Chris?" Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Oh shush Noah," Chris frowned. He rose up his airhorn and took a deep breath. "Ten minutes teams! And...GO!"

The contestants got into their assigned teams and hurried along the junkyard.

* * *

 **Team A- Alejandro, Amy, B, Beardo**

"B," Alejandro called. "I believe you know what to do, am I correct?"

B nodded with a thumbs-up, but however he continued to give a glare at Alejandro and Amy. Beardo whistled. B began to draw on the ground.

"Um, this is a challenge B!" Amy frowned. "Why are you drawing?!"

B frowned and showed her what he drew.

"That's a drawing alright, a drawing of parts we need to find!" Alejandro said.

"Wow, really smart Alejandro," Amy smiled. B rolled his eyes.

"Let's move out people!" Alejandro exclaimed. He ran off through the Junkyard with Amy fast behind him.

"Wait up Alejandro!" Amy called. With the two main villains of the season racing to find the parts, B gestured to Beardo to search the other direction. Frankly, B was happy to have finally gotten away from Alejandro and Amy.

* * *

 **Confessional: B happy! Ha! See what I did there?!**

Alejandro: Amy is starting to get on my nerves. (shudders) _Que puede hacer un chico para hacer que una chica deje de?_

Amy: Alejandro is playing hard to get...like really hard! (giggles)

* * *

 **Team B- Beth, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron**

"Cameron," Brick began. "You've built a robot using junk, perhaps you can tell us which parts we need?"

"That's exactly what we're going to do!" Cameron nodded. "First we need is an engine, wheels, and a steering console of some sort."

Bridgette blankly stared at him.

"And, where do we get something like those?" Bridgette asked.

"Just find whatever seems like the ones I listed," Cameron said. "Anything will be fine. Getting the materials is essential!"

"Yes sir!' Brick saluted. He ran off to collect some materials.

"Brick, wait up!" Bridgette followed after him. Beth carried Bart and set him on the ground.

"Come on Bart, for adventure!' Beth exclaimed. Bart smacked his lips in agreement. Cameron gulped as he noticed he would be the last one alone.

"Wait up Beth!" Cameron called.

* * *

 **Confessional: This...is gonna be a long chapter**

Cameron: Building the car will be easy. With my intellect and the right pieces, maybe Team B might win!

Beth: I'm so glad to be on a team with nice people. Brick and Bridgette are my dorm buddies and Cameron is as nice as Cody. And Cody's really nice!

* * *

 **Team C- Cody, Courtney, Dave, Dawn**

Courtney gulped. Her being on a team with _Dave_ was not good. Especially now that she knew what her boyfriend had done to him on the first day. Ahem sorry, 'sort-of-ex-boyfriend'. She kept some distance from Dave, but she knew she was going to have to talk to him sooner or later.

"My dad used to teach me how to fix engines and tires and stuff, so that part I think I can handle," Cody said.

"That's nice Cody but we need more info on how to actually build a car," Dave said. "The engine and tires won't come in handy without the other parts, like the muffler, or the wheel, or seats?!"

"Courtney," Dawn spoke up. "Didn't your training require you to build cars?"

"Wait what?" Dave raised an eyebrow. "What kind of CIT Counseling are you attending?"

"The good kind," Courtney rolled her eyes. "And yes Dawn. They did said it was required...how'd you know that?"

"I know everything," Dawn said creepily. "In fact, I know who Cody is going to choose later on."

Cody blushed. He chuckled sheepishly.

"Give me a hint Dawn," Courtney smiled at Dawn.

"Well, it's not Sky," Dawn said.

"Obviously," Courtney giggled.

"She's-"

"Okay, okay!" Cody interrupted. "We have a challenge! Ten minutes to collect parts! Collect whatever you think is essential for cars!"

Courtney smirked as Dawn laughed a little. The two ran off together as Cody ran another way. Dave sighed and walked some other direction.

* * *

 **Confessional: Cody X Dawn would be good too.**

Cody: Dawn better not tell Courtney or anyone else. (chuckles sheepishly) That is, if she actually knew.

Dawn: He's going to choose- (static cuts her off)

Chris: (pouting) Darn it. Of all the confessionals to cut off!

Dave: I feel bad for Cody. Having to choose between two girls. I heard Sky's off the list, but in all reality, Cody's going to need to learn that love isn't going to do anything but hurt him!

* * *

 **Team D- DJ, Duncan, Ella, Eva**

"Now this is my challenge," Duncan grinned. "DJ, Eva, you know what to get right?"

"Yeah yeah," Eva crossed her arms.

"Of course dude!" DJ nodded.

"Awesome, Ella, you go with DJ and Eva and use your fairytale powers to clear them of those cockroaches," Duncan told Ella.

"And what are you going to do Duncan?" DJ asked.

"Well, I'm going to sit hear and prepare for my part of the challenge," Duncan smirked. "You guys get to bring the stuff over and I will build our car."

"I say you come with us," Eva frowned. "You're probably going to like follow another girl and kiss her."

"Now now Eva," DJ gulped.

"Let's not fight," Ella said.

"Do you wanna start something Muscle Woman?" Duncan stood up with a glare. "If I can take Trent, I can take you!"

"Trent's a weakling," Eva glared. "He's nothing compared to you!"

"Guys, enough," DJ was between them, attempting to separate the two. "We're a team!"

"For today only," Eva frowned. "Out of every clique I hate, the worst are the guys who cheat on woman."

"I didn't cheat on Courtney!" Duncan gritted his teeth. Ella looked at DJ.

"Perhaps I shall go with Eva one way and you go with Duncan the other way?" Ella asked.

"That's a great idea," DJ nodded. Ella grabbed Eva by the arm and attempted to pull her to a direction. DJ pulled Duncan to the other. And Duncan and Eva never stopped glaring at one another.

* * *

 **Confessional: Perhaps...there is more to Eva that meets the eye...**

Duncan: I can't believe her! I mean, I can believe her because that's Eva, but out of everyone here, she picks me to be the one she gets to yell at! Do you see her yelling at Ale-hand-job or LAmey? Nooooo! She just had to bring up that incident that never happened! (fuming)

Eva: I don't want to talk about it. It's complicated... wait. If I didn't want to talk about then why am I in here. (steps outside)

* * *

 **Team E- Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold**

"WOOOOHOOOOO!" Geoff cried. "Building cars! Let's do this!"

"Yeah, eh!" Ezekiel cheered.

"Awesome!" Harold nodded.

"Ugh, men," Gwen shook her head. "You guys are too loud."

"Excuse us, did you want to kiss Duncan again?" Harold asked.

"Harold!" Gwen gasped. "Not you too..."

"I'm sorry Gwen," Harold sighed. "Although I may be a gentleman, even I can admit that some ladies have a darkness inside them."

"Um, the darkness is outside actually," Ezekiel noted. "You see, I classify 'goth' if that's how you say it as-"

"Okay dudes," Geoff went in front of Gwen. "Okay. I suggest we stop talking about that kiss and get right in the challenge."

"Aye aye Geoff," Harold nodded. "I say we put that argument on hold, Miss Gwen."

"Ugh, whatever," Gwen frowned. "Why don't you just tell me how a bad person I am for supposedly 'kissing' Duncan now, instead of preventing the inevitable."

"You're too serious, you know that Gwen," Geoff asked. "So sad. So moody-"

"Geoff, we had this talk Season 1," Gwen sighed.

"And what a great talk it was!" Geoff sighed happily. "I got you to party!"

"Geoff is a great pal, eh!" Ezekiel nodded. "He got me out of that whole sexist phase."

"And he is surely the man capable of partying hard," Harold nodded.

"...Yeah," Gwen frowned. "Now that we're done praising Geoff, let's just go."

The four went off together.

* * *

 **Confessional: It's basically Total Drama World Tour all over for Gwen. But in an alternate universe!**

Gwen: The thing I'm glad worked out is that Courtney and I are in an alliance. She believes me when I say I didn't kiss Duncan. But being ganged up by the rest of these guys is going to drive me crazy. I guess that's how Amy feels.

* * *

 **Team F- Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Jo**

"Great," Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Another challenge stuck with you!"

Jasmine glared at Jo.

"Hey Aussie," Jo rolled her eyes back. "I'm not happy with the outcome either, so shut your whining and get to searching!"

The team was searching for parts. Izzy hunted through the mountains of junk finding pieces of scrap metal.

"Ooh!" Izzy cheered. "A rubber ducky! And a toilet plunger! Wow, hey look, I found-"

"Put that back Izzy!" Jo groaned. "You don't know where that's been... but I do...ughhh..."

Heather was looking, but she didn't touch anything.

"What are you doing Heather?" Jasmine asked. "This is a challenge!"

"Yep, but I just painted my nails today and I'm not going to let it go to waste because I decided to touch garbage today," Heather gagged.

"Oh for Pete's sake Miss Cobra," Jo rolled her eyes. "Live a little!"

Jo walked up to her. But in a moment, something...erm, someone, bumped into Heather and caused her to fall onto Jo.

"My nails!" Heather gasped, seeing her nails had broke. She growled when she saw the person. "Alejandro!"

Alejandro chuckled sheepishly.

"My apologies Heather," Alejandro said.

"You're not apologetic," Heather scoffed. "What are you doing here anyway? Come to wreck our day?"

"HA!" Izzy laughed in the back. "Wreck! That's like that one movie where the guy who wrecks stuff has to live in the dump because his friends didn't like him!"

"That movie was great," Jasmine nodded.

"You watched that?" Izzy gasped.

"What did you think I would watch?" Jasmine asked.

"Australian dramas!" Izzy answered quickly. Jasmine groaned. Jo raised an eyebrow at the conversation the two were having.

"I have no plans to wreck anyone's day today, well...besides Amy's," Alejandro groaned. "She won't stop following me!"

"That's your fault," Heather shrugged. She walked to her teammates. "Let's go girls! Somewhere away from Al."

Alejandro followed, shaking his head in frustration.

Moments later, Amy came out. She had lost Alejandro.

"Alejandro?!" Amy called. "Alejandro!"

* * *

 **Team G- Lindsay, Lightning, Mike, Noah**

Team G walked around searching for metal parts.

"So let me get this straight," Noah started. "None of us know how to build a go-kart?"

"That's about right," Mike nodded.

"Lightning doesn't care about cars," Lightning shrugged. "But sometimes Lightning does if it impress the ladies."

He winked at Lindsay who got confused.

"Does your eye have a problem Lining?" Lindsay asked. "Perhaps a kiss on the eye might help"

Lindsay leaned in to kiss Lightning's eye but Mike block her lips with his hand.

"How would Tyler feel Lindsay if he saw you kissing Lightning's eye?" Mike asked.

"But I'm only trying to help," Lindsay said with a frown.

"Don't worry Lindsay, I got this," Noah said before smacking him upside his head.

"Sha-OW!" Lightning cried. "What was that for?!"

"For attempting to trick a helpless innocent girl into giving you the smoocher," Noah rolled his eyes. "Now, have we found any parts yet?"

"I found a toilet seat, and some cans and stuff," Mike said.

"Bring them," Noah commanded. "They might come in handy..."

* * *

 **Confessional: Handy Dandy! Anyone remember that show?**

Noah: Being leader is actually quite a satisfying feeling. I mean, it might get me targeted, but as long as I can keep my team in line, I know we can win this. (smiles)

Mike: Tyler and I are pals. I think. I don't know, but we put trust in each other. And right now, as a bond of friendship, I'm making sure Lightning doesn't kiss, touch, or even look at her. Though, that last part is pretty late.

* * *

 **Team H- Owen, Rodney, Sadie, Sam**

"This is excellent," Sam nodded as Rodney carried a giant piece of metal. "That's great too."

Team H were making great progress. Sam's knowledge on video-games, is actually helping the team. They had gotten many materials that look to be of some use. And every member except Sam were laying on the ground.

"This is a lot of stuff?" Rodney asked.

"Are you sure we need all this?" Sadie asked.

"Of course," Sam nodded. "These are all important if you want a good race car."

"So...are we done getting stuff?" Owen asked. "Because, I'm hungry..."

"Owen, we just had Steven's amazing cooking," Sam facepalmed. "Now let's go. We'll go together...maybe we'll find leftovers."

"Leftovers?!" Owen jumped up. "I hope we find hamburgers and steak!"

"Rodney and Sadie, I'll let you two stay here and guard stuff," Sam nodded, winking at Rodney. Rodney instantly got what he meant.

But what he meant was have a romantic talk with Sadie. Rodney assumed it was, well, guarding stuff.

* * *

 **Confessional: This proves that not every book can teach you life skills.**

Rodney: Sam winked at me to protect the materials we needed to build the car. And that's easy. I read in some novels that girls love manly guys. So I'll try to be as manly as possible.

Sadie: This is perfect. This gives me a chance to find out who Rodney likes! Oh boy. If only I had

* * *

 **Team I- Sammy, Scott, Shawn, Sierra**

"This is a scary team," Sammy gulped. Shawn was paranoid. Scott was grinning wickedly and Sierra was hissing at her.

"Oh relax sugar plum," Scott smirked. "We're not gonna kill you...well me and my buddy Shawn aren't..."

"Buddy?!" Shawn asked. "I'm no one's buddy!"

Scott grabbed Shawn by the neck and placed an arm around him.

"Oh please, still afraid of those zombies?" Scott rolled his eyes.

"Yes!" Shawn hid behind Scott. "We gotta prepare ourselves! They could be anywhere! The Junkyard is a dangerous place. They can pop out through garbage!"

"Really, how scary," Scott sarcastically said. A hand stuck out through the garbage. "WAAAAAAAAH! ZOMBIE!"

"I TOLD YOU!" Shawn screamed. "We have to fight it!"

Shawn grabbed a pole and started whacking the person's hand.

"Ow, ow ow ow owwww!" a voice cried. The person revealed himself. And frankly, Scott looked surprised. Shawn was close to peeing his pants.

"Harold?" Scott asked. "What the heck are you doing digging through garbage?!"

"Searching for the needed materials," Harold rolled his eyes. "What else? And Shawn? That hurt like crap! GOSH!"

"It's a talking zombie!" Shawn cried as he ran off screaming. She ran past Sammy and Sierra who looked confused.

"Shawn!" Scott called. "Ah forget it."

"Anyway, I found what I needed so see you later," Harold said, holding out a couple of bolts and nails.

"Dude, you found the pieces?!" Geoff ran over and asked. "AWESOME!"

"Take a shower," Gwen coughed at the smell of garbage.

"Sure thing," Harold nodded. "After the challenge."

Scott watched them leave as he scoffed.

"So they have good teamwork, and what's my teammates doing?" Scott turned to Sierra glaring at Sammy, who whimpered. "That..."

* * *

 **Confessional: Does it count if teammates are distracted with- nevermind...**

Sammy: Being on a team with Sierra is awful! Sierra won't stop glaring at me! She's really that much into Cody!

Sierra: Cody still hasn't shown feelings for me. And I am beginning to know why. He's encased himself with these...these...fakers! So I know what I must do to save my Cody-kins. Eliminate Samey and Ella! Sky is something else because she's having her own problems. She'll be last.

* * *

 **Team J- Sky, Sugar, Trent, Tyler, Zoey**

"This place ain't right for little ole me," Sugar complained. "Woowee. This smells like garbage!"

"I don't know why it smells like garbage," Trent said. "Maybe it's because we're in a **junkyard**?!"

"I knew that silly!" Sugar tapped his chest. She giggled. "Your muscles are adorable!"

"I'm taken," Trent hugged his chest.

"You find anything Tyler?" Sky asked Tyler who was digging in some junk. The team was searching through piles of junk. Sugar was merely talking with Trent.

"I found a clock, and this tire," Tyler said. "The clock I think is more useful."

"You're kidding right?" Sky blankly stared at him.

"Yeah I am," Tyler laughed. "Obviously the tire! I'm not that dumb!"

Zoey kept on searching until suddenly two red eyes peered back at her.

"Eep!" Zoey screamed. A giant fire-breathing cockroach hopped out and hissed. "Guys?"

"I got you Zoey!" Sky said, grabbing a wooden plank from a trash pile and hitting the cockroach. The cockroach stood on its feet and blew a swarm of flames on her weapon of choice.

Both girls gulped as they ran from the cockroach. Sugar had collected trinkets from the piles of junk and gasped. She ran after the two girl running from the cockroach.

"We should help them!" Trent exclaimed.

"Tyler to the rescue!" Tyler charged after the cockroach.

"And Trent too..." Trent said.

* * *

 **Confessional: I guess Trent's the sidekick.**

Trent: Although I'm, sorry to say, glad that Sugar ran off, it's come to my conclusion that the cast of TDPI are weird. I should've said this some episodes ago but I've been taking my time examining who's a threat and who isn't. Out of everyone from the third generation, Jasmine, Shawn, and Sky seem like the strongest to take out. Which means they should be the one I should focus on first. Normally strategy isn't my thing, but it's time I actually try to go far. And of course, I'm taking Gwen with me to the finale! (smiles)

* * *

 **Team B- Beth, Cameron**

Bart continued to rummage through junk and garbage. Beth dug her hands through the garbage and picked out pieces of scrap metal. Cameron raised an eyebrow with an smile.

"That's a cool technique," Cameron smiled.

"It's not a technique silly," Beth giggled. "It's just digging through trash."

"That sounds unsanitary," Cameron brought out some hand sanitizer and applied some to his hands.

"Since when did you become a Dave?" Beth asked.

"Me, Dave?" Cameron asked. "Dave kinda whines a lot, and he's really mean to Sky. I don't get it. Why doesn't he forgive Sky?"

"I heard that Sky humiliated him on national TV by dumping him," Beth said. "And he later went crazy. But I guess he's okay now."

"That's nice," Cameron nodded with a smile. "But I'm really hoping to see Dave and Sky make up. Sky's made it her prime objective after all."

"We all do," Beth smiled. "Now come on, let's bring these pieces back."

Beth carried some scrap metal as Cameron struggled to lift only one.

* * *

 **Confessional: I made an awful Cameron pun on the first chapter. It was awful...**

Cameron: Beth and I? I think we're really good friends now. I don't know. Beth seems nice, she doesn't seem the type to hurt anyone. She seems the type to make friends. And we became friends! I think. We just talked. Does that count as being friends? I'm still a little confused on friendship.

Beth: Cameron is strikingly similar to Cody. The only difference is that Cody is a lady's man and Cameron doesn't know much about the outside world. (gasps) Maybe I can expose him to the farm life!

* * *

 **Team C- Cody, Dave**

Cody and Dave reunited with each other after escaping the teases from Courtney and Dawn. Dave cringed at the junk around him. Cody was clearly the only one doing work.

"Ew, ew, ew," Dave gulped. "There are cockroaches everywhere!"

"Believe me Dave, the small ones are the least you have to worry about," Cody said. "It's the big ones that can do damage."

"Why did we have to spend our challenge in a dump?" Dave groaned. "I'm sorry Cody, but my germophobia won't allow this."

"Why don't you know, try wearing...gloves?" Cody asked, showing him that he was wearing gloves.

"Dirty old gloves are also infested in germs, I'm...not doing this challenge!" Dave shivered.

"Fine," Cody sighed. "But if you get voted off tonight, it's not my fault you decided to chicken out."

"...Fine," Dave gulped. "Hand me a glove..."

Cody smiled and tossed him a pair of old brown gloves.

"Cody, start a conversation," Dave retched. "Get my mind off the disgusting junk I'm touching!"

"Okay okay, um, who do you think I should be with?" Cody asked. "I'm having trouble deciding."

"Hmm," Dave pondered as he began to dig in the junk. "You have Sammy, the girl who's abused by her sister, or Ella, the girl who treats life as a fairy-tale. To be honest, neither."

"Neither, what, why?" Cody raised an eyebrow.

"Because Cody, you have to trust me on this," Dave said. "Speaking from a man who lived to tell the tale."

He continued to dig in garbage.

"Women are human, like us men," Dave said. "They use men for their own greedy needs."

"I don't believe that," Cody shook his head. "Your philosophy is kinda flawed."

"Believe me Cody, the real-life popular pretty girls at your school might be different, but when we're competing for a million dollars, there are people who do anything to get their hands on the money," Dave explained. "Sky did that to me in Pahkitew. She was a finalist."

"I still don't believe you," Cody said as he found some useful parts.

"Fine, here's some examples, Heather," Dave listed. "Used people to get far, Sky, used me to get far, Sugar, did what she did to get far, Amy, manipulated Alejandro to kiss Sammy in front of you..."

Cody was feeling a little convinced.

"But, those are just the baddies," Cody said. "I mean, Heather's getting better, Sky has a conscience, and the other girls on this island like Beth only want friends."

"Yeah, friends, to get far," Dave said. "Believe me Cody. It's a game for one million dollars. You can't trust anyone..."

"But Sammy and Ella, they're nice, right?" Cody asked.

"Sammy could most possibly be faking her little sister abuse," Dave said. "And Ella might be trying to win you over to keep you all by herself. Like Sierra..."

"Dave...you make good points," Cody gulped. "But a ladies' man like me should always believe there is good in all genders..."

"Fine, that's your choice," Dave looked concerned. "But still Cody, be wary of your surroundings."

* * *

 **Confessional: Is Dave like against all women now?**

Dave: I hope I got him thinking at least. I can't trust anyone. Not anymore! And I'm hoping Cody doesn't fall for the same trick these girls pull as well.

Cody: Man, I think this whole Sky thing drove him crazy a bit. But still, he makes a good point. I can't trust anyone. But perhaps, I can convince him that women are still good. Dave seems to have lost hope in that.

* * *

 **Team G- Lindsay, Lightning, Mike, Noah**

"That's all the stuff we need?" Noah asked. "Are you sure?"

"Lightning's sure!" Lightning nodded.

"Then why am I doubting you?" Noah shook his head.

"Because you don't believe in the Lightning!" Lightning said.

"Frankly, I don't believe that we can pull off a win..." Noah muttered.

"Cheer up Noah, at least we haven't run into those cockroaches," Mike chuckled. A cockroach came out with a hiss. It blew fire as Noah glared at Mike. Lindsay hid behind Lightning.

"At least, it's only one?" Mike chuckled sheepishly. Three other cockroaches came up behind them. "At least...I'll shut up now..."

"No need to fear," Lightning stood in front of his team. "Lightning will save the day near!"

"...It's Lightning is here," Noah rolled his eyes.

"That works too," Lightning nodded. "You guys move on without me. I can handle them!"

"Sorry Lightning," Mike said. "But I'm not leaving you. Noah, take Lindsay and the parts."

"You guys gonna be alright?" Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," Mike chuckled. Noah shrugged and took Lindsay's hand and some of the pieces.

"Nolan," Lindsay gasped. "I don't you should be touching me. Taylor won't like that."

"I'm not getting weird thoughts Lindsay, I assure you," Noah said.

* * *

 **Team H- Rodney, Sadie**

"So Rodney," Sadie began. "About this girl you like..."

Rodney blushed. Oh no...

"What about her?" Rodney stammered.

"So give me a hint...anything..." Sadie said.

"Er...she's someone on this competition..." Rodney answered.

"Obviously..." Sadie giggled.

"She's...likes...um...K-...carnivals!" Rodney stammered, accidentally saying the wrong info. "And it's yo...unicorns...and pretty cute..."

Sadie gave a sad frown.

"We're getting nowhere," Sadie sighed.

* * *

 **Confessional: This tale is somewhat clichéd.**

Sadie: Rodney needs professional help. And I think I know who might do the job!

* * *

Sky, Sugar, and Zoey panted running into Rodney and Sadie.

"Giant cockroaches," Zoey panted.

"Giant cockroaches, I thought you guys tried to go shopping without me!" Sugar panted. "I wasted all these glutes for nothing!"

"I wouldn't say for nothing," Sky smirked. Zoey laughed. Sugar got confused.

"We'll save you!" Tyler called running over and tripping on the pile Rodney and Sadie were protecting.

Trent walked over carrying a pile of pieces they needed.

"Where are the cockroaches?" Trent asked.

"I don't know," Rodney shrugged.

"That's because they fell asleep halfway through the chase," Chris walked over, grinning as usual. "Which reminds me..."

He sounded the airhorn and pulled out the megaphone.

"Attention all campers, ten minutes are up, please transport your materials to the Arts and Crafts Center immediately!"

* * *

Scott heard this as he carried the junk pile his team needed.

"Where the heck is that?" Scott asked his team.

* * *

Chris waited impatiently for the contestants at the Arts and Crafts Center. His watch ticked each second. Then the tick came and one by one teams arrived.

"Where were you guys?!" Chris glared. Steven had led the contestants to the Center. It was a giant deserted plain. And 10 flags were set around, far from each other.

"Really?" Gwen asked in disbelief. "You didn't give us instructions on where to go!"

"Excuses excuses," Chris rolled his eyes.

"Question, how did you get those cockroaches to fall asleep, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"I didn't..." Chris was confused at the question. There was an eerie silence. "Anyway...your next part is to actually construct your go kart using the parts you have."

"Fellow intern Leon will pass out tools that are needed for your parts, including spraypaint, a hammer, nails, screwdrivers and goggles for safety purposes," Chris explained. "We put flags with the letter that your team belongs to. You will be given an hour until it's the final part. Now...get ready..."

"Chris McLean," Edison stormed towards him.

"Not now Edison..." Chris said. "...get set..."

"Chris!" Edison frowned.

"Go away!" Chris frowned. The contestants charged to their team flags. "I mean Go I mean...ah...what?!"

"Why did you hire my brother?!" Edison frowned.

"Who...the guy with the silly name?" Chris asked. "That's your brother? I didn't know you had an brother. I always thought he kinda looked like you..."

"Yeah yeah yeah, don't remind me," Edison shook his head. "Why did you hire him?"

"He's the doctor...remember?" Chris replied. "So now I don't get to face lawsuits and it's a win-win...for me at least."

"How can this be a...oh..." Edison groaned.

"Yep, now that I know you guys are brothers, this should make some interesting drama..." Chris laughed before walking off. Edison groaned.

* * *

 **Confessional: Hopefully this isn't an abusive relationship...**

Edison: So that's it then. I'm stuck with my brother! My annoying, snobby big brother!

Albert: I wonder what's up with Edison and his bro? I mean, it can't be good cause Ed never mentioned him.

* * *

 **Team A- Alejandro, Amy, B, Beardo**

"Alejandro," Amy looked at him with concern in her eyes. "You just disappeared on me. Where did you go?"

Alejandro cursed under his breath.

"I was searching for the parts we needed," Alejandro lied. Well, it wasn't exactly a lie, but Alejandro couldn't just say he was trying to avoid her. I mean, he would have more threats hidden behind his back. Currently, Team A were using the parts they have to build a go-kart. Using the tools Leon passed out, B was straight on the job making the best go-kart there was.

Beardo gave B the essential pieces he needed, ignoring the fact that Alejandro and Amy were chatting about...something. But of course, no one wants to watch two silent guys working on a car, so the camera will pan out to the much more interesting conversation that is between Alejandro and Amy.

"Why didn't you wait up for me?" Amy asked.

"I did," Alejandro lied. "And then when you didn't show, I went looking for you."

Amy suddenly hugged Alejandro which made him, very, very, uncomfortable.

"Awwww, you care that much about me," Amy giggled.

From a distance, Sammy saw that hug. And immediately gagged.

* * *

 **Confessional: Overly-protective sister to the abusive sister? Not a good relationship.**

Sammy: Amy and Alejandro? Since when did that happen?!

Alejandro: _Maldicion!_ That woman is becoming a Sierra...and I'm the Cody!

* * *

 **Team B- Beth, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron**

"Look at him," Bridgette blinked.

"Wow," Beth gasped.

"For a not strong boy, he's pretty...fast," Brick had his mouth wide-open. Cameron was using the full hour to his advantage. And by doing so, he worked on the go-kart pretty quickly. He already got the main seating done. Though, for a go-kart, Cameron had to build one seat.

And that's a pretty important fact wink wink nudge nudge.

"Cameron," Beth started. "Have you built karts before?"

"A working one?" Cameron asked. "Never. But I did build a robot for my finale, so I think I got this challenge. No need to worry."

"You sure you don't want us to help Cam?" Bridgette asked with her sweet smile.

"We'd be glad to help!" Brick saluted. "Never leave a man alone to do the job...I...don't think that's a military saying."

"Sounds like one," Beth giggled. "But seriously Cameron, are you sure you can do this by yourself?"

"Of course I can!" Cameron smiled proudly as he connected some more pieces. "After all, finale! Remember?"

"That was a scary finale," Brick chuckled before turning to a scarred look. "So much, suffering..."

Brick cradled himself.

"It's okay Brick," Bridgette said. "At ease soldier."

* * *

 **Confessional: Normally, one would have thought Team B would include B. But not today folks!**

Cameron: TDRI proved that I can make it far if I put my mind to it. So that's exactly what I'm going to do this season. Put my mind to it and make new friends! Maybe I can even take down Alejandro or Amy! I mean, that would be wicked cool!

* * *

 **Team C- Cody, Courtney, Dawn, Dave**

"Dawn, what are you doing?" Dave asked, raising an eyebrow at Dawn who was meditating.

"Meditating," Dawn said.

"Now?" Dave asked. "In a middle of a challenge?!"

"I'm not good with these parts," Dawn said. "After all, I fear that once I touch your go-kart, I may break it."

Dave was about to give a little Dave-ish retort, but suddenly an interruption from the team's Codemeister decided to interrupt.

"Ah, leave her alone will you," Cody said. "I mean, the lady needs some privacy."

"Thank you Cody," Dawn smiled.

"Speaking of ladies," Courtney frowned as she helped Cody with building the go-kart. "Dawn told me something very interesting about you Dave."

"And what's that?" Dave asked, attempting to attached the wheel.

"You don't trust the ladies?" Courtney asked.

"Whoa, how'd you find that out Dawn?" Cody asked.

"It's Dawn," Dave groaned. "What did you expect?"

"I expected no less from a good friend of mine," Courtney smirked.

"Since when were you and Dawn friends?" Dave asked.

"It's Courtney," Cody shrugged. "She has her ways of making friends..."

* * *

 **Confessional: Cody has ways to attract ladies and Dave has ways to push away ladies.**

Dave: (covers his face) This competition is full of weird people. I mean, Cody is now a living chick magnet! That's not good by the way. And Dawn can read into your soul. (looks petrified) And Courtney's annoying when she's yapping all the time. I mean, seriously, right?

* * *

 **Team D- DJ, Duncan, Ella, Eva**

"Come on Deej, put your back into it!" Eva carried the tires to Duncan. DJ gulped.

"I will if you would stop scaring me," DJ shivered, carrying the tires. Duncan had finished the main setup, now all he had to do now was attach the wheel and the tires and decorate. He got the spraypaint ready after all. The blood red one.

"Why can't we use the pink spraypaint?" Ella asked.

"Because Ella, that's not gonna strike fear into your competitors," Duncan rolled his eyes. "We want to be intimidating! Not fluffy princesses descending from happy rainbows into the land of ponies."

"Ooh, I love princesses and rainbows and ponies!" Ella clapped her hands.

"Well I don't!" Duncan frowned.

"Perhaps...I can teach you the ways of fluffy princesses descending from happy rainbows into the land of ponies!" Ella smiled as a musical number began to start. DJ, Eva, and Duncan looked around.

"What the heck are you-" Duncan asked before becoming wide-eyed with realization. "Are you starting to sing?! No no no-"

 _"Mr Duncan!_

 _My little little bumpkin!"_

"Ella!" Duncan frowned. "I'm not little! And I'm not a bump-"

 _"How blind you have become in a realm so briiiiiight!_

 _And a dark soul like yours_

 _You should finally see the liiiiiiight!"_

"What is this?" Duncan glared. "The Sound of Music?!"

"Oh!" DJ clapped his hands. "I love that movie!"

"I didn't," Eva looked away. A little peachy smile arose.

 _"You say you don't like ponies..._

 _You say you hate rainbows..._

 _But I guarantee that they aren't phonies..._

 _Sometimes you have to give in to the arrows..._

 _Of Cupid's love and his cronies..."_

"Are you done yet?" Duncan asked as the musical number went quiet.

 _"Ohhhhhh..."_

"Darn it she's not!" Duncan groaned.

 _"How your mind has been blinded..._

 _By the darkness that has you in its grasp..._

 _Do not let it make you empty-minded..._

 _For one day you'll see..._

 _That you're not as blind as you are to beeeeeeeeee!"_

Ella finished singing as Duncan stopped groaning and crying tears of torture. Chris and his fellow foursome interns stared at Ella.

"Um...yeah," Chris blinked. "Thirty minutes left everyone!"

* * *

 **Confessional: The interns be all like: Whaaaaat?**

Albert: Whaaaaa?

Edison: What?

Leon: Whaaaaaat?

Steven: What just happened?

Pluto: Apparently the others are saying 'Whaaaaat?' in a goofy manner. I don't want to be left out so...Whaaat...

Ella: I hope I showed Duncan the true meaning about princesses, rainbows, and ponies!

Duncan: That song didn't even prove why I need to like princesses, rainbows and ponies! She just told me that I've been a blind man!

DJ: That was a beautiful song. (smiles)

* * *

 **Team E- Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold**

"So who's gonna call driving this thing?!" Geoff chuckled. "Because...I call dibs!"

"But I wanted to show off my wicked skills in driving!" Harold said as he constructed the go-kart.

"Maybe I should drive, eh," Ezekiel rose his hand.

"Sorry Zeke, but I really think Geoff should drive," Gwen suggested. "Knowing Geoff, he probably already knows how to drive."

"I guess," Harold sighed.

"Thank you for understanding Harold," Gwen nodded, glad he hasn't spat an insult yet. It's not in Harold's nature to insult people that are nice, but Gwen was framed into doing something bad.

* * *

 **Confessional: Gosh and dang. That's Harold's favorite words...**

Harold: Gwen. I don't know what to think about her. She's friends with my luscious Leshawna. And I really don't think she kissed Duncan. But lately she's been feeling like uber down and I think it's the stress we're putting on her. I don't really think her to be bad...you know, I don't know the main point of this confessional. (stands up and leaves)

* * *

 **Team F- Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Jo**

Izzy began to spark electricity on the go-karts engine, giggling maniacally as she did so. She watched the electric sparks and grinned.

"Izzy, what are you doing?!" Jo frowned.

"And why is Heather just sitting there painting her toenails?" Jasmine asked, looking irritated.

Heather was painting her toenails. Her sunglasses reflecting the sun.

"Hey, Queen Bee!" Jo yelled. "Get over and help us!"

"Oh please, you three are tough women, you guys should be able to handle this," Heather rolled her eyes behind her shades.

"Believe or not Heather, we have 25 minutes left and we need all members of our team to help," Jasmine sighed.

"You expect me to ruin my manicure?" Heather asked. "Guess again..."

She yawned and laid back. Jo was held back from attacking her.

"Leave her Jo," Jasmine frowned. "Like it or not, we're going to have to work together."

"I was thinking the same thing," Jo grimaced.

* * *

 **Confessional: Is this a Joke?! Ha! Get it?...I'll stop now...**

Jo: You know, I take back what I said last time...whatever I said last time. Assuming it's bad, Jasmine isn't that bad herself. Maybe if we put our minds together, we can be potential allies. Allies that I can get rid of once we hit the final five!

* * *

 **Team G- Lightning, Lindsay, Mike, Noah**

Mike made himself revert to Melvin thanks to some glasses he had earlier found in the Junkyard.

"Dude, I thought we established that no one here knows how to build a go-kart," Noah said.

Melvin was clearly capable of building go-karts. And heck, he was good at it. Speed building was his mojo.

"You, white-haired jock!" Melvin pointed at Lightning. "Lift this contraption up!"

"Sha-finally!" Lightning grinned. "Lightning gets to do something!"

Lightning lifted the go-kart as Melvin began to fix the bottom. Noah and Lindsay watched.

"Well, guess they won't need any assistance," Noah chuckled as he laid back to rest.

"Life Savings is very strong!" Lindsay smiled at Lightning. Noah smirked in his sleepy state. Haha. Life Savings.

* * *

 **Team H- Owen, Rodney, Sadie, Sam**

"Don't worry guys," Sam smiled. "I know some things on building go-karts. It comes from role-playing skills and stuff."

"I'm not surprised," Sadie giggled.

Rodney and Owen were busy bringing in pieces. But at the moment, the two seemed to have a conversation.

"Hey Sam," Sadie alerted. "I was wondering something about Rodney. Do you by chance know who...who..."

"Who he likes?" Sam asked. "Totally."

"Can you tell me?" Sadie asked.

"Nope, sorry, I don't think Rodney will like that," Sam said. "Plus it's better if he reveals it himself."

* * *

 **Confessional: Words from clichéd romance.**

Sam: I couldn't tell Sadie Rodney liked her. Not by a long shot. That's for Rodney decide. And I know this because of my experience with the hottest bombshell Dakota! I miss you babe!

* * *

"Owen, how do you confess your feelings?" Rodney asked Owen.

"Awwww, you're in love?" Owen asked. "That's amazing! Who is it?!"

Rodney gestured to Sadie. Owen gasped.

"That's a good one!" Owen chuckled. "Her BFF is dating my BFF!"

"I know, but I can't seem to build up the courage to talk to her," Rodney frowned. "I'm hopeless..."

"Hey hey," Owen said. "No one's hopeless. You just need confidence! Maybe I can sing something about cotton candy!"

"Cotton candy?" Rodney asked.

* * *

 **Confessional: Candy for Owen's thoughts anyone?**

Rodney: What?

* * *

 **Team I- Sammy, Scott, Shawn, Sierra**

Shawn was building the vehicle using parts he saw fit. Sierra used her phone to pull up instructions on wikiHow. Hey...it wasn't against the rules.

Scott heloped angle the go-kart so Shawn can install better contraptions and Sammy stood there. Great teamwork.

"Sammy, get your but over here and help us!" Scott frowned.

"No!" Sierra barked. "She'll ruin it! Just like she ruined me and my Cody-kins relationship!"

"Looks like you got a potential serial killer on your hands," Scott told Sammy. The good twin was sighing.

"Hey, at least it's not a zombie!" Shawn cried. "They are worse than serial killers!"

"How is joining a cult of undead beings worse than just getting multilated in every death-defying way possible?" Scott blankly asked.

"Because zombies are scary!" Shawn gulped. "Those eyes! Those cold cold hands!"

"Yeah...you and I are going to have problems," Scott muttered.

* * *

 **Team J- Sky, Sugar, Trent, Tyler, Zoey**

Being the team with five members, only two seem to know how to construct a go-kart and that's Trent and Zoey.

"Dang it," Tyler sulked. "I wanted to be the one to twist the thingy to the wheel on the bottom."

"The tires?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, that!" Tyler nodded.

"Sorry Tyler, but we've got this," Zoey nodded.

"Ooh," Sugar had an idea. And when Sugar has an idea it's 90% gonna be a bad one. "Can we install them mud splatterers? So we can drown our competition in mud?"

"That's not a bad idea," Trent smiled. Hey, what do you know. The 10% came through. "Sky, Sugar, Tyler, would you care to help me with something?"

"Aw yeah!" Tyler cheered. "Finally! Work!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Didn't Lightning boredom as well?**

Tyler: I'm a jock. And like most jocks, we need to be doing some activity or some sort. We can't just sit back and relax!

* * *

"One hour is up, time to check out your vehicles!" Chris laughed. "Albert and I will be the judges of this challenge. And we'll give a score on looks, durability, and creativity. Maximum points is 10 points."

"What is this?" Noah frowned. "A high-school project? Just start judging!"

"Okay jeez!" Chris frowned. "First up! Team A's go-kart!"

Team A brought up their go-kart. B and Beardo did all the work as Alejandro just added some decorations. Basically, it was a medium sized go-kart with one seat. A flame was spray-painted to make it look cool and it kinda did with the main colors being black and orange.

"Hey, this kinda looks cool," Albert chuckled. "That's something I would drive! 8 points!"

"What's with the colors?" Chris frowned. "It's not even Halloween yet!"

"But the flames-"

"Zip it Al!" Chris frowned. "2 points!"

"What?" Amy gasped. "How dare you mock Alejandro's creativity!"

"Talking back to the judge?" Chris raised an eyebrow. "Deduct one point. You now have nine points in total. Please move your vehicle near the bush."

B and Beardo glared at Amy as Sammy laughed to herself. Alejandro did as Chris told him but he failed to see a hand full of sharp fingers touch the go-kart.

"Team B!" Chris called. Team B rolled their go-kart over. A one-seater and since Cameron built it, it looked like an average go-kart. The tires looked big. And main decoration was light blue paint. But it looked fine.

"This looks great, though the color doesn't really work for me," Albert shook his head. "6 points."

"We based it off of Bart's color, light blue," Beth explained.

"...Make that 7 points..." Albert noted.

"It's better than Team A's, but still, 3 points," Chris shrugged. "It's boring."

"I knew we should've gone with a Hawaiian design," Bridgette muttered.

"Team C!" Chris called. The team moved their vehicle up. It looked retro, which many colors splattered on it. To be honest, it looked more like a trek than a go-kart.

"The colors were Dawn's idea!" Dave said.

"They are colors that represent our auras," Dawn said. "Courtney, light green, Cody bright yellow, and Dave gray with a hint of white and peach."

"We don't need to know about your silly gift," Chris frowned.

"I can feel it chris, that the jealousy," Dawn told the host.

"What?" Chris was wide-eyed. "Me jealous? Never! 5 points!"

"I give it a 4, go-karts remember?" Albert asked. "Not a trek."

"Making it look more like a motorcycle was Courtney's idea," Dave said.

"Don't care Dave, next!" Chris called. "Team D!"

A spooky looking go-kart was pushed towards the two judges. It was a go-kart with an engine on top. It was black and Duncan's signature skull was encraved on the kart. Most notable was the bright flowers planted on the back. Small nails were glued to the sides as well.

"This is sweet!" Albert grinned. "9 points! Love the flowers! It looks like a funeral!"

"I do too like this design...it looks like can work just fine too," Chris nodded. "8 points."

"I have s-"

Eva covered Ella's mouth.

"Don't make this worse Ella," Eva muttered.

* * *

 **Confessional: Don't sing another song to piss off Duncan.**

Ella: The flowers were supposed to represent happiness and beauty! Not death and darkness! (She pouts)

DJ: (sucking his thumb) That go-kart priced my finger!

* * *

"Team E, show us what you got!" Chris smirked. Geoff pushed the go-kart towards Chris.

There was a boombox duct tape to the back. And the go-kart was painted pink. But to be honest, with the amount of small tires they had, it looked like a sled. A disco ball was taped to the front.

Albert and Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Um, where did the disco ball come from?" Chris asked.

"Haha!" Geoff laughed. "This isn't a disco ball. It's just tin foil crumbled into a bigger ball. Harold helped with that."

Harold bowed with a smile.

"Impressive, I'd give the disco ball a ten...but we aren't scoring disco balls..." Chris frowned. "And where'd you get the boombox?"

"Junkyard, where else?" Gwen rolled her eyes.

"With all that weight it probably won't be good, but at least it looks good," Chris shrugged. "Six points."

"Same," Albert agreed.

"Team F?" Chris asked. Izzy cackled mischieviously as she pushed the go-kart towards Chris.

"Oh...Izzy's cackling...this can't be good," Albert hid off.

"Okay...um..." Chris looked at the go-kart. A normal looking go-kart with no design whatsoever. "Yeah, gonna give it a-"

"Wait wait, Izzy's not done yet!" Izzy said. "Izzy will make it the best kart ever!"

"And how, your one hour is already up," Chris frowned.

"Like this!" Izzy cackled. She took out two wires from the engine and connected them together and-

 _ **KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Izzy was covered in soot and the go-kart was gone. Jo, Heather, and Jasmine were covered in soot as the rest of competitors moved far from the team long before.

"What did you do?!" Jo asked, looking angrier than usual.

"My manicure!" Heather glared.

"My face!" Chris glared. It was clean, apparently he managed to dodge the explosion before it happened. "You could have ruined it!"

"Explosivo BOOM BOOM!" Izzy cackled.

"Pluto!" Chris called on his walkie-talkie. "Can you get Izzy checked please?"

Pluto frowned storming his way to Chris. His snobby attitude snobbery than usual.

"Firstly McLean , it's Dr. Marson to you!" Pluto frowned. "Second, I'm a doctor who is able to give vaccinations and know how to patch up wounds. Not a psychiatrist!"

"How can someone so young be a doctor?" Beth asked.

"The same way Mozart wrote 24 symphonies before he was 17," Pluto rolled his eyes.

"We get it Pluto," Chris rolled his eyes. "You're a nerd. And obviously psychiatry is similar to being a doctor! What could happen?"

Pluto stared at Izzy's creepy grin.

"The end of my life," Pluto sighed. "Come along...Izzy..."

Edison and Pluto exchanged glares before the doctor left.

* * *

 **Confessional: Did he really write 24 symphonies under the age of 17?**

Pluto: How dare that McLean! He's treating me like a slave! A footstool! I won't stand for this!

Jasmine: I don't understand Izzy. I really don't.

* * *

"I'm back," Albert greeted.

"Okay, next we have Team G," Chris said. Team G, with Lightning's help, pushed the kart towards the host.

A hologramic brain was floating on top of the go-kart and needless to say, it looked very futuristic.

"I'm...not gonna bother to ask," Chris blinked.

"Hey!" Albert laughed. "Edison would like this!"

"You are correct, I like this kart!" Edison smiled.

"Ew, you like floating brains?" Chris gagged. "Disgusting!"

" **I am not a floating brain mind you Mr. McLean**!" the brain said. Chris jumped in surprise.

"Ack!" Chris gasped. "It spoke!"

"Whoa," Mike was impressed. He had reverted back to his normal self after ditching the glasses. "Nice work Noah."

"Dude...you built this thing," Noah blinked.

" **Yes, Mike, AKA Chester, AKA Svetlana, AKA Vito, AKA Manitoba Smith, AKA Melvin, AKA-** "

"Okay yes yes, I'm your creator!" Mike nodded. "What did I call you again?"

 **"Ha Ha. Silly Father!** " the brain laughed. **"You called me the Beneficial Radioactive Intelligent Artifical Nanotech! AKA BRIAN!"**

"Father?" Mike blinked. "BRIAN?"

" **Yes, Father, I am your son!** " BRIAN said giddly in its robot voice.

"Nooooooooo!" Mike screamed. "Wait...this is actually kinda cool..."

* * *

 **Confessional: This is not gonna be a happy ending.**

Mike: Gah! Melvin! What did you do?!

Zoey: So, if Mike's the dad. That means I'm the mom, right? (smiles)

Noah: What is happening right now?

* * *

"Well, I give it an 8..." Chris narrowed his eyes at BRIAN.

"10 for me!" Albert grinned.

"Moving on!" Chris said. "Team H! Let's see what monstrosity you built up!"

It was a classic Mario kart vehicle. It looked exactly like the game's kart and Sam shared it with a proud smile.

"4," Chris jotted down.

"7," Albert grinned. "It looks exactly like the game's!"

Sam looked a bit disappointed. But still, at least he got a sort-of compliment.

"See?" Chris smiled. "Quick and easy! Next is Team I!"

Team I's go-kart was all over the place. You've got a net on the back with bear traps on the bottom and two bats duct taped to the front. And a caged fire-breathing cockroach?!

"What is this?!" Chris gasped. "I didn't see you bring him!"

"Um...you were too busy looking at your reflection?" Sierra lied.

"That's true," Chris nodded. "5 points."

"7 points," Albert said.

"Albert, stop giving them such high scores!" Chris frowned.

* * *

 **Confessional: Insert coin please**

Scott: Basically I had Sierra go get one for us. I mean, Chris never said we couldn't do it.

* * *

"Finally, the last team, Team J!" Chris groaned. "What kind of go-kart did you make?"

Team J looked worried. More nervous, but worried. Trent pushed a silvery go-kart that looked like it could be ridden by jocks.

It was red and yellow and a very artistic eagle was established. Sugar's handprint was on the side.

"Huh...flashy," Chris nodded.

"Reflects jocks, 9 points!" Albert grinned.

"4," Chris blandly said. "And that wraps it up! Our interns will so kindly place the vehicles by the starting line! The points are to establish how they will start off. Lowest scored vehicles will be in the back, highest scored vehicles will be in the front."

"Like Mario Kart!" Sam grinned.

"Stop your Mario Kart references," Chris frowned. "You're going to make me pay! Anyway, teams, decide on one person to drive and we'll get this started!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Let's get straight to the race!**

Amy: Obviously, we chose Beardo because one, none of us knew how the wheels and buttons except Beardo. B would've done it, but it seems he was busy with something else.

Brick: I volunteered to drive for the team! I mean, I tried my best to listen to what Cameron had to say. He's not that strong enough to press down the pedal you know.

Courtney: My team was smart. No one does racing better than I do! (looks determined)

DJ: It was between Duncan and Eva and I know Duncan has better experience. So we all voted that Duncan should drive.

Geoff: I'M RACING ON TOTAL DRAMA! SWEEEEEEET!

Jo: Thanks to Izzy, we're disqualified from the race meaning elimination tonight. It's time I throw her under the bus!

Mike: I'm kinda forced to drive. My 'son' refuses to let Lightning drive. (frowns)

Sam: This is gonna be good! Me driving?! In a racing challenge! I got this in the bag! (grins)

Scott: It's nice to have a 'buddy' who knows all about booby traps. This is gonna be interesting... (smirks)

Zoey: I'm really hoping Sky does good. Please don't damage the car Sky...go-kart...sorry.

Phantom: (the screen is all static-y and one could see the Phantom sitting there) I may have tweaked a few rides... (distorted chuckle)

* * *

The ones who were picked stood next to their vehicles.

"This is how it's going to work," Chris grinned. "You guys will be racing around this race track we so gladly have filled with booby traps and flags to guide you. Your goal is to be back here."

"What?" Sam asked. "One lap? But Mar-"

"I don't care about that fat Italian toilet cleaner!" Chris frowned. "Our original idea was three, but thanks to time shortages, we're sticking to one. If your vehicle breaks or blows up, you're gonna have to run to the finish on foot. Which reminds me, this challenge, is an auto-elimination challenge! The last person to cross the finish, will be eliminated. No votes. No marshmallows. Just an automatic sentence to the Jailhouse of Loserdom!"

"You tell us this now?!" Gwen gasped.

"Thought it would be funny to your surprised faces," Chris laughed.

"Wait so, that means..." Jo began.

"Yep, Jo, you and your team got lucky!" Chris laughed.

"Izzy, I guess I have this newfound respect for you," Heather nodded. Then she remembered Izzy was at the infirmary being treated by Pluto. "...Respect still in consideration."

* * *

 **Confessional: Plot twist!**

Alejandro: I completely lucked out! I'm not up for elimination! _Maravilloso!_

* * *

"Alright...racers," Chris grinned, as Steven came over and held two flags.

Using the point system, the nine racers were in an order. The racer starting in first was Mike and BRIAN.

" **Let's do this Daddy** ," BRIAN said.

"Sure thing..." Mike chuckled sheepishly. Awkward father/son bonding moment.

The second racer next to Mike was Duncan. He smirked at Mike who sheepishly waved back.

"I'm ready..." Duncan grinned.

The third racer was Sky who looked at her competition. Her team was wishing her luck. She had to look at the controls first before she drove.

The fourth racer was Geoff, grinning as his car was next to Mike's. He honked the car. Gwen facepalmed.

"He installed the car horn," Gwen groaned.

The fifth racer was Scott. And since he had a tie for points with Geoff, he had to start parallel to Geoff. He grinned at all the trouble he can stir. Behind Scott was Sam who looked ready to race.

"Some good that will do Sam," Scott mocked.

"You never judge a video game by its cover!" Sam chuckled. "Let that be a lesson to you!"

"Yeah yeah, sure," Scott rolled his eyes.

The seventh racer had his vehicle by Sam, but had to back up a little. Brick was driving that. The eighth driver? Beardo, who whistled. B gestured to Beardo that there are buttons he could use to help him. Beardo understood and nodded.

The ninth driver in the back was Courtney and her trek.

"Why am I in the back?!" Courtney asked. "I got the same amount as points as Team Alejandro and Amy!"

"Yeah, well, your kart wasn't technically a kart, so you're stuck in the back," Chris grinned.

Courtney growled.

"On your mark..." Chris announced. "Get set...

...

GO!"

Immediately, Mike took off with Duncan straight behind him. Geoff cheered as he drove off with Sam cheering as well. Brick took off as well which left four very angry and confused racers behind.

"My trek won't start!" Courtney groaned. "Darn it! I'm running on foot!"

Courtney took off as she ran.

"Why isn't this working?!" Scott frowned.

"Are you pressing the right pedal?" Sky asked. She was still figuring out how to work this thing. Scott looked down and saw it was a bunch of bicycle wheels.

"No way, I have to _pedal_ my way through the competition?!" Scott groaned. He pedaled and pedaled as fast he could. Beardo was trying to the find the correct button to push.

* * *

 **Confessional: Was it the PHANTOM?!**

Shawn: Wait what? I never put bicycle pedals? How did that happen?

Phantom: (distorted camera view and static) I...told you. I tweaked with some vehicles. HAHAHAHAHAHA! (the 'HAHAHA' was distorted)

* * *

"Oh, is it this button?" Sky asked. She pressed a button, and it immediately launched her in the air. With the vehicle behind, it collapsed into pieces.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Zoey cried.

"Mah handprint was on that!" Sugar frowned.

* * *

Beardo saw Sky and looked at the buttons on his car. He pressed it and immediately an explosion occurred, covering Beardo in soot. He made that 'Wah wah wah' sound effect. He began to run.

"And the race is on!" Chris grinned. "Mike is in the lead but not for long!"

* * *

 **"Father, look!"** BRIAN alerted Mike, who was pretty nervous.

"BRIAN, we need to go set some rules, call me Mike," Mike told BRIAN.

" **As you wish Father Mike,"** BRIAN said.

"Better," Mike muttered. Duncan started to ram into Mike.

" **OW!"** BRIAN cried. **"Target acquired. The human being known as Duncan must be terminated..."**

BRIAN the brain turned a blood red color. It was mad.

"BRIAN, calm down!" Mike cried. BRIAN immediately started driving itself and began ramming into Duncan.

"Call off your dog Mike!" Duncan glared.

"Firstly, he's not a dog, second I can't!" Mike frowned. BRIAN began pushing Duncan's vehicle to the mountain, scraping the vehicle itself. Some flowers fell off.

Sam drove past the two fighting and suddenly the Croctopus jumped out.

"WAAAAAAH!" Sam cried. "BOWSER!"

"For Pete's sake Sam!' Chris called on the intercom. "Stop your Mario references!"

The Croctopus immediately grabbed Sam's go-kart and began to ram the vehicle on Brick's.

"Not the paint!" Brick gulped.

Brick quickly drove off before the Croctopus could land another hit. Croctopus saw Brick leave and placed Sam down, now intent on going after Brick.

* * *

Scott pedaled faster and faster. He was sweating.

"This sucks!" Scott frowned. Fang hopped out of a box in the middle of the road and jumped onto Scott's vehicle. The cockroach in the back wasn't really enjoying the experience. "This sucks even more!"

Scott pressed a button which fired the net that Shawn installed on Fang. Scott grinned.

"Thank you Shawn," Scott chuckled.

* * *

 **Confessional: Don't tell Fang...but DJ has his tooth.**

Scott: What is with that shark? I don't even have his tooth! So why does he always come after me?!

* * *

Courtney was running, panting hard as she noticed someone falling...ouch. Sky landed on Courtney.

"Sky?!" Courtney asked.

"Sorry...Courtney," Sky shivered.

"How high did you fall?" Courtney asked.

"I almost hit my head on an airplane..." Sky mumbled.

"You should be dead," Courtney blinked.

"Don't question it," Sky nodded.

A giant pack of panting could be heard as Beardo jogged his way towards Courtney and Sky.

"Welp, every woman for her self!" Courtney exclaimed as she ran. Sky gasped and chased after her.

* * *

"Stop it!" Duncan growled.

"Yeah BRIAN, listen to Duncan!" Mike called out to BRIAN.

" **But Father Mike...** " BRIAN whined.

Suddenly a hocking could be heard. Geoff was here!

"WOOHOO!" Geoff grinned. "A tussle! Let me in on this!"

"Geoff!" Duncan glared. "Get out of this!"

Geoff started flickering the disco-ball headlight. Wait, wasn't it made of-ah whatever. Geoff crashed his ride straight into the two. Now Geoff was driving them!

"Geoff!" Duncan frowned.

 **"Ow...Father...the pain..."** BRIAN whined.

"Don't worry BRIAN...I'll...give you an electronic band-aid?" Mike asked. "Where's Pluto when you need him?!"

* * *

"Stop it Izzy!" Pluto cried. "Stop rubbing your filthy hands on my equipment!"

"Haha!" Izzy giggled. "Explosivo will totally need this!"

"Explosivo, you do not need a syringe!" Pluto frowned. "And don't you...she injected herself with water...we should be glad it's water..."

* * *

Brick was halfway there. His vehicle running smoothly. That is until he notice the sun go down rather quick. Wait...it's not nighttime yet. That's just the Croctopus's shadow! Brick looked up and saw the Croctopus staring straight at him.

"Wahhh!" Brick jumped as he cranked up the speed.

Sam got a heap of garbage he had packed in the kart and followed Brick and his mutant friend.

* * *

 **Confessional: The only question remains as what kind of garbage?**

Sam: It's not a racing game without power-ups by your side. So I improvised!

* * *

Sam tossed pieces of scrap metal at the Croctopus. The Croctopus looked rather angry now and now went straight for Sam. Brick stopped the car and raced back to help Sam.

"Don't worry cadet!" Brick called. "I got ya!"

He ran his go-kart straight into Croctopus which knocked him over Sam's go-kart and straight into a tired Scott's go-kart. Scott screamed as he panicked. He pressed every single button and none of them worked. But...he did make it harder for the people in the back.

But that also meant releasing the bear-traps and and oil slick and the fire-breathing cockroach who was looking quite angry. Scott was underneath the Croctopus...groaning.

* * *

"Don't make this worse!" Duncan glared at Mike and Geoff.

"Sorry dude, but now my kart is like forced into yours!" Geoff chuckled.

" **AHHHHHHH!** " BRIAN screamed. **"Detecting more pain up ahead..."**

The bear-traps and oil slick Scott so kindly left behind was there. And a deadly cockroach on its hind feet was kicking the Croctopus on Scott. Even the three racers ran straight into the beartraps, popping mostly every tire and causing the go-karts to drive into the Croctopus.

"Great...we got two new stowaways," Duncan rolled his eyes. Croctopus and Scott groaned as they basically blinded every racer in those three merged together go-kart.

* * *

Courtney, Sky, and Beardo made it to the oil slicked area. Luckily, the bear traps were gone and the oil slick wasn't that bad anymore. But a hissing fire-breathing cockroach stood in there path. How are they possibly going to-Courtney punched it.

She punched it.

"No time for obstacles!" Courtney gritted her teeth. "Raaaaaaaah!"

Courtney ran full speed attempting to catch up to the ones in the vehicles.

"Sorry Beardo!" Sky cried as she left him behind. Beardo slowly ran towards the two.

* * *

"Thanks for the help back there man," Sam grinned.

"Never leave a man behind," Brick saluted, accidentally taking his hand off the wheel which caused it to crash into a boulder. "...ouch..."

Sam drove back to check on Brick.

"Brick!" Sam gasped. "You alright pal? Here, hop on!"

Brick slowly got on.

"So much...pain..." Brick groaned.

Sam saw that the finish was up ahead and drove towards it.

* * *

"How are we still able to drive this thing?!" Mike asked.

 **"Perhaps I should use the Hyper Speed function?"** BRIAN asked.

"Yes, do it!" Duncan grinned.

 **"Activating Hyper Speed Function,"** BRIAN droned as suddenly BRIAN blaster off at full speed with Mike on the ride. Geoff and Duncan blinked as they were left behind.

"I thought it would move all of us," Duncan blinked.

"That was AWESOME!" Geoff laughed.

* * *

Sam drove the go-kart past the starting line, which now became the finish line. Brick groaned as Sam panted.

"Congratulations Team H," Chris nodded. "Surprisingly, this thing managed to get you guys in first."

"Never diss the video game master," Sam told Chris.

"Yeah sure," Chris rolled his eyes. "Brick, thanks to your hitchhiker skills, you gave Team B second."

Brick weakly said, "Yay."

And that's when suddenly, a zoom arrived and a loud crash was heard as BRIAN had sped his way right into Sam's vehicle, which injured Brick more.

"Mommy..." Brick began to tear up.

Chris turned to the camera.

"That's why you gotta have doctors on the island!" Chris grinned. He began to call the snobby doctor. "Oh Pluuuuuuuuuto."

Pluto arrived looking like a mess.

"Firstly, never call me like that again," Pluto frowned. "Secondly, do you know how hard it was to give Izzy sedatives to fall asleep?!"

"That's our Izzy," Sadie nodded.

"Yeah, whatever, Brick needs some fixing up to do," Chris began to drink a latte.

"Albert, can you give me a hand?" Pluto asked as Albert was ordered to carry Brick off to the infirmary.

"Anywho...Mike, you're in third!" Chris said.

"Yay?" Mike shivered.

 **"Can the human being Pluto please see me too?"** BRIAN asked.

* * *

"Alright!" Geoff grinned. "I see the finish line!"

"Niiiiice dude!" Duncan chuckled. But sadly, his smile faded when he saw Courtney running by their side. "What the- Courtney?!"

"Hello boys!" Courtney grinned as she ran faster. She passed through the finish and grinned.

"Courtney, your team gets fourth place!" Chris grinned. "Nice running by the way!"

"Why thank you Chris," Courtney smiled and nodded. "At least I beat Duncan."

"Oh shut it," Duncan frowned as he passed the finish with Geoff's vehicle.

"Duncan, fifth, and Geoff, sixth," Chris nodded. "Oh and look, Scott's here too. Seventh."

Scott groaned.

"Yeah, we're gonna need to call Pluto later," Chris grinned.

* * *

 **Confessional: Courtney's secretly the Female Flash.**

Courtney: When you're a CIT, you learn how to do a lot of things...like even outrun a car. Which I know it sounds silly, but it works.

Duncan: That wasn't CIT training. That was black magic!

* * *

Sky and Beardo were racing each other. But of course it was obvious who would win. The finish line was up ahead. And whoever was in last would be eliminated. The finish line was getting closer and closer until one of them made it through...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Wait! Beardo made it there first?! No way! This can't be...

Oh wait. Sky made it first.

"Sky, eighth!" Chris grinned. "And Beardo, ninth! That's a wrap everyone! And what a wrap it is! Our winners, are Team H! And thanks to Sam and his...nerdiness, he won his team a trip to the NASCAR Racing Center!"

"Alright Sam!" Owen grinned. "All the hot dogs we can eat!"

"Sweet!" Rodney grinned. He eyed Sadie. He would be hanging out with her...

"Yes Owen, free hot dogs, but no race this season," Chris chuckled. "Do what you will of it."

"Well that sucks," Sam sighed.

"But Sam!" Owen grinned. "Free hotdogs!"

"As for you Beardo," Chris walked over to the beat-boxer. "You disgraced Team A. But not as much as Alejandro disgracing the Spanish and Amy disgracing all twin sisters."

"Hey!" Amy frowned.

"How dare you accuse me of insulting the Burromuerto family!" Alejandro glared.

"Stereotypical," Chris chuckled. "But anyway, Beardo, you know the drill. Start packing your bags! Cause it's time you head off to the Shark of Shame!"

Beardo sighed.

"I knew I wasn't cut out for another season..." Beardo frowned.

"Whoa!' Chris gasped. "You talk!"

Beardo glared at Chris.

"I have a question," Ezekiel said. "What are we gonna do about the vehicles eh?"

"Oh those?" Chris asked. "Probably recycle them for the hippie campaign starred by these girls called Laurie and Miles."

BRIAN turned to Mike.

" **Father...you can't possibly let me be recycled...will you?"** BRIAN asked. Mike looked at BRIAN and sighed.

"I don't know..." Mike sighed. "I never expected to have a son so early..."

" **Father!"** BRIAN frowned.

"Oh alright, I guess I can-"

"Sorry Mike," Chris apologized. "But we really need to gain the extra dollars for recycling these karts. The more the merrier!"

"What?!" Mike asked. "Noooooo! BRIAN!"

" **Father!"** BRIAN cried.

"Wow...this is like the most anti-climatic relationship I have ever seen," Noah glumly said.

* * *

 **Confessional: Basically Chris kidnapped Mike's child and sold the kid. What a monster.**

Mike: I lost my son on the first day I met him...I feel so...empty (cradles himself)

Zoey: Poor Mike. Poor BRIAN. I almost teared up.

* * *

The sun was finally setting. And the people who cared to see Beardo leave, were watching Beardo leave. Beardo hung his head down as he marched toward the Shark of Shame.

"Sorry Beardo," Sky apologized.

"Have fun at the Jailhouse!" Bridgette gave him a sad smile.

"Tell Dakota I said 'hi'!" Sam cried.

Beardo nodded and smiled at everyone.

"We're really gonna miss you!" Beth told Beardo.

Beardo smiled at them all that came to see him off. Friends. What a great word! He entered the Shark of Shame and remained inside as he continued to beatbox.

* * *

 **Confessional: But we never got to see why Beardo beatboxes!**

Beth: Beardo was a true friend. Even though he didn't talk that much. He was a great dorm buddy. And obviously, he shared his dear secret with us.

* * *

Pluto sat back. He groaned. He managed to patch up Brick. Chef was still in a shocked state, shivering and whatnot. Izzy was sleeping and giggling in her sleep. Bunch of weirdos.

"Little brother, stop hiding from me," Pluto spoke up. Edison walked out of the bush he was in. He frowned at Pluto. "Little brother. What has gotten into you? Surely you are happy to see me?"

"Cut your poetic words Pluuuuuto," Edison frowned.

"The way you pronounced that makes me gag!" Pluto stood up. He was taller. The superior one.

"Don't think I won't let my guard down one second," Edison frowned. "I know why you're here."

"And I know why you're here," Pluto smirked. "So in a way. It's like a never-ending trade-off. You tell someone, I tell someone. I tell someone, you tell someone. It's rather simple."

"...I'm watching you," Edison narrowed his eyes before leaving.

"Diabolical twit," Pluto muttered.

* * *

Chris met with a boat that had arrived. Two girls appeared. They both dressed in a clothing wear from the 60s, if I'm thinking the right time period. One of the girl was blonde with glasses and the other had drizzly brown hair with freckles and a rainbow beret.

"Lauren, Mildred," Chris smiled.

"It's Laurie and Miles," said the girl with the beret. "I'm Laurie, and that's Miles."

"We're so happy at your participation Mr. McLean," Miles smiled. "At least we know that in that cold heart of yours, light is sure to appear."

"Just take these karts and leave," Chris yawned. Albert, Leon, and Steven pushed the remaining karts toward the boat.

"Impressed ladies?" Albert asked.

"Shut it dude," Steven shook his head.

" **I want my Daddy..."** BRIAN muttered in the pile.

"Oh dear, is there a child lost inside?" Laurie gasped.

"Chris McLean!" Miles crossed her arms.

"Come on girls, it's just BRIAN, that weird robotic voice some contestant decided to install into, he won't bite," Chris assured them.

"You know we have lawyers too you know?" Laurie frowned.

"But we'll only use them if you lied to us about him biting," Miles told him.

"Cross my heart," Chris chuckled.

"Good," Laurie nodded. She and Miles went on the boat and left the island with the go-karts. What everyone failed to see was a little spark drizzle its way around the boat...

* * *

 **Well, that's all for today folks! Another camper sent to be exiled towards the Jailhouse of Loserdom!**

 **Will Mike recover from losing his robotic son?**

 **What drama will come back now that Edison and his brother Pluto are on the same island as each other?**

 **Will Izzy continue with that explosive madness she pulled?**

 **And will Chef ever get better?**

 **Find out next time on...**

 **TOTAL**

 **DRAMA  
**

 **SUPREME!**

"It feels kinda stupid now that we're watching you say that up close," Leon muttered.

"Shut it!" Chris cried. "This is the end of the episode!"

* * *

Eliminated: Topher, Anne Maria, Staci, Scarlett, Leshawna, Dakota, Leonard, Justin, Max, Katie, Beardo

* * *

 **Oh man! Summer break is amazing! So many chapters have been completed! And yet, another intern is introduced. To be honest, Pluto was not planned in my original idea of planning. He was just a pop-up idea that hit me. I mean, I love trying to get my interns to have some story to them. And Edison will be the first to have one.**

 **Also for those who are interested, Pluto Marson is a pun name. And it's a really obvious one too. Sorry to those who hate puns XD**

 **Beardo was a person I wanted to give more screen-time to. And he did get more screen-time. He was never gonna make it to the merge at all which was why I set this episode up to be his downfall. Sorry to all Beardo fans!**

 **Do not forget to share ideas on future VR challenges, predictions for eliminations, thoughts on who Cody should end up being with, and thoughts overall on the chapter.**

 **Next time: Another VR...wait...it's been hijacked? The Titans of Terrors?! What's going on?!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Island of Horrors

**Chapter 16- The Island of Horrors**

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own Total Drama. I do not own the Titans of Terror either and the movie characters referenced in this chapter. All rights reserved for Teletoon, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, etc. The Titans' rights are reserved for Universal and the other film companies' that own these figures of horror movie trauma. I only own Albert, Edison, Leon, Pluto, and Steven. That's it. They are mine. Got that?

Note- It's the next VR. I actually planned this one so apologies for not choosing one your suggestions. Being since I have written this near the event of Halloween, I have decided that this little episode should be perfect for this little event. And boy, already I can sense this chapter is going to be a long one. So buckle up and enjoy as I desperately put those votes in my head.

Also, this is _not_ an Attack on Titans challenge. I apologize for the confusion.

Let's...begin...I kinda sound like that one YouTuber...

* * *

 **Day 12- The Terror Of Camp Wawanakwa- Hosted by Your Average Horror Geek**

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Supreme...

It was a three part challenge of our classic go-kart race! We had ten teams each battling it out to gather materials, construct a kart, and then race to the finish! Rodney continued to mess up in his attempt at catching a lady. In our case, Sadie. And Alejandro began to mess up avoiding a lady. In our case, Amy. So is this Alejandro's karma? One could tell.

Anyway, during the challenge, ten teams had to dig around our Junkyard to find items they think is worthy for a go-kart race. At the same time, we unleashed the fire-breathing cockroach which caused quite a stir. But not as much as a stir with Duncan and Eva, who have become enemies. Niiice. Dave began to share Cody his thoughts on girls and Dawn and Courtney were not happy about that. Gwen's 'guilt' on 'kissing' Duncan also caused a little rift between her and Harold, but really not noticeable. Sierra made it her goal to eliminate Sammy and Ella because her obsession with Cody is still an obsession.

During the building phase, we had the likes of Cameron, B, and Trent knowing exactly what they were doing, and the likes of Heather, Noah, and Amy who decided to do their own thing. Lazy bums. Irresponsible teenagers. Ella sang a song for Duncan, Jo and Jasmine made a little truce, Melvin did his thing, and Rodney attempted to get advice from Owen. Instead he got something else. And whatever Trent wanted to install, didn't show cause at the start of our race, Sky managed to fail to drive it.

That's right, our finishing karts were good, and others were plain terrible. Mike got himself a son named BRIAN who was sadly donated away to some hippies. Ahem, our racers managed to run into some trouble. Sky was launched in the air. Scott reunited with his bestie Fang. And Brick got injured...a lot. Courtney revealed that she was the new Female Flash when she outran Duncan and Geoff in their go-karts and in the end, Beardo was sent packing thanks to the auto-elimination twist I so kindly added. And guess who I so kindly added? Another intern on the island by the name of Pluto Marson, and boy those he have dramatic relations towards fellow intern Edison.

 **So what more will happen today?**

 **Will Pluto and Edison reveal why they hate each other?**

 **Will Rodney stop hallucinating and start asking Sadie out?**

 **Will Mike be okay after I so cruelly donated his son to some hippies?**

 **Will Zoey be okay? She never had mother/son bonding time with BRIAN after all...**

 **Find out, right now, on...**

 **TOTAL**

 **DRAMA**

 **SUPREME!**

(cue intro)

* * *

 **Dorm 2- Beth, Brick, Bridgette**

"It feels kinda quiet," Beth petted Bart as she spoke. Brick was doing his average push-ups. Bridgette was reading a book. It was nighttime. The contestants didn't receive a challenge yet. So the two conclusions are, it's break time, or it's a night challenge.

"You bet," Brick got back up. "It wasn't until the afternoon I got back, and it was dead silent. Beardo's elimination affect us that much right?"

"Yeah," Bridgette nodded. "Normally he's the guy who would make this dorm covered in relaxing jazz music."

"Jazz music?" Brick asked. "Since when?"

"Since morning times when you were out jogging," Bridgette replied.

"Huh," Brick noted. "Didn't think Beardo to be a jazz lover."

"He can also sing out the piano, all 84 keys!" Beth smiled. Bart whined, missing the company of Beardo. "And Bart missed sleeping in his hair..."

Brick was silent.

"Okay, this conversation just got awkward..."

* * *

 **Confessional: Beardo's backstory must be revealed! It must be revealed!**

Brick: I knew Beardo was talented. But not this talented! And Bart slept in his hair?! Is that the strings of hair on my bed?! Bart sometimes sleeps on my bed! I'm freaking out like Dave!

* * *

 **Dorm 9- Mike, Noah, Owen**

Mike sighed. Noah raised an eyebrow as Owen looked at him in concern.

"Did I really look like that when Katie got eliminated?" Noah asked.

"Nah, yours was more, depressing," Owen replied.

"Well, we gotta cheer him up," Noah said. "This alliance can't work without every member focused."

"Okay, so you want me to make him laugh?" Owen asked.

"Anything," Noah told his big jolly friend.

Owen nodded and walked up to Mike.

"Hey, Mike, buddy," Owen greeted. "You alright?"

"I lost my son on the day I met him," Mike glumly said. "I mean, he was my first child. Even though he was just an AI..."

"Maybe..." Owen pondered. "Maybe we can make a new son!"

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Mike turned to Owen with curiosity.

"Well, we just have you and Zoey-"

"Okay, this conversation just fell down completely," Noah interrupted. "Look, we need you to cheer up. Forget about BRIAN. Leave all thoughts alone..."

"Come on Noah," Mike frowned. "I can't just forget my son. He actually called me Father!"

"Yep," Noah sighed. "This is bad..."

* * *

 **Dorm 14- Trent, Tyler, Zoey**

"When's the challenge?" Trent sighed. "I mean, as life-threatening as they are, I'm kind of bored..."

"Yeah," Tyler began to punch the bed. "I want some action!"

"I don't know," Zoey shrugged. "My thought is on Mike. He looked really hurt when BRIAN was taken from him."

"But he's just an AI right?" Trent asked.

"I don't know," Zoey shrugged. "But then again. Creators put a lot of love in their creation. And with his MPD, I'm pretty sure it's affecting Mike as well."

"Melvin was another personality right?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, and I guess he created BRIAN," Trent nodded. "Man, I wonder what goes on in Mike's brain."

* * *

 **(Mike's Brain)**

"My creation!" Melvin walked back and forth in a room with a sofa. "My dear son! Gone! In one day!"

"Mike isn't ready for a young one," Manitoba said.

"He hasn't done the process yet..." Chester frowned.

"What process?" Vito asked. "Oh! T-"

"Vito, stop!" Svetlana glared. "You're giving Mike bad thoughts!"

"Hey, blame that Owen dude," Vito frowned. "He started it..."

"You guys are all idiots!" Melvin cried. "I need peace and quiet! Leave!"

Awkward silence.

"...We can't leave," Manitoba frowned.

"Boy, for a genius, you sure are dumb," Vito chuckled.

"No I meant- ah forget you bloody blokes!" Melvin stormed out of the little Mind House.

"Some temper," Chester muttered.

* * *

"Attention all campers!" Steven called from the intercom. "Oh wow! I always wanted to try one of these! I feel like a king! Haha...ahem. Dinner, is a served..."

* * *

The cafeteria was packed with all the contestants. A bunch of them were wondering why the challenge is starting so late. Others assumed today was their break. Whatever the reason was, it was either good or bad.

Mike glumly ate his food. Zoey placed her hand on his and gave him a reassuring smile. Mike smiled back.

"Okay Rodney," Cody sat with Rodney on an empty table. "The first step to do is actually talking to the girl."

"I know that," Rodney nodded.

"That's good," Cody smiled. "Now repeat this after me: 'I..."

"I..."

"'...like you Sadie. Always had. Will you go out with me?" Cody said.

"...like you...Sadie. Always had...Will...y-unicorns...ghosts...outings...withering tea!" Rodney gasped. Cody frowned.

"Again," Cody said as he repeated the phrase.

* * *

 **Confessional: A-gain...**

Cody: (covering his face in his hands) We're gonna need so much time...

Rodney: I...lollipops...no...I like utensils...NO! (punches the wall in frustration)

* * *

"The doctor was so cool!" Izzy giggled. "He let me try out the syringes! I think he adores me! Really, I do!"

"That's not good," Noah shook his head. "That means society is dying."

"And you're my girl Izzy," Owen nodded.

"Aw Owen," Izzy giggled. "Of course I'm your girl. But I think I can get some freedom to try out with Mr. Pluto! Women's rights!"

"...Well in that case, let's try it out!" Owen chuckled. Noah slapped himself in the forehead.

"Owen!" Noah frowned. "That's not how woman's right works!"

"Ooh, speak of the devil!" Izzy giggled as Pluto walked in. Leon and Albert came in pushing a large flatscreen TV in. Edison came by with a video tape.

"HEY DOCTOR!" Izzy screamed.

"Egads!" Pluto cringed. "Get away from me!"

Izzy giggled.

"What's with the TV?" Gwen asked.

"Chris finally decided to share his toys?" Duncan asked, snickering.

"That's the problem," Albert began. "We can't find Chris! We found this outside our tents!"

"And this video tape was conviently placed in my bed," Edison frowned. "It came with instructions too."

"Looks pretty sketchy," Leon muttered.

"What are you waiting for?" Trent asked. "Play the video."

"Okay I guess...since neither Chris nor Chef is around..." Leon rubbed his neck. Edison played the video.

It was a five second long video on creepy pictures. Everyone was confused, with the exception of Cameron who gasped and fainted upon seeing the pictures.

"I guess he's not used to horror," Cody mumbled.

"What a twerp," Scott laughed.

"What the heck is with the creepy footage?" Heather asked.

"Ooh!" Sierra smiled. "Every time something creepy happens, it's obviously going to be a horror challenge!"

"But we just had that one with the creepy robots," DJ gulped.

"That's not horror," Gwen rolled her eyes. "Real horror fans know that the true horror lies within the classic horror movie genre."

"Oh no!" DJ gasped.

"And the 2017 president campaign of America," Gwen shrugged.

"Oh that's way worse!" DJ gasped harder.

"Please," Duncan rolled his eyes. "It's probably one of those times Chris is faking all of this to catch us on our rear ends."

"Haha!" Izzy giggled. "Izzy's scared! Hold me Pluto!"

"What?!" Pluto jumped. "You get away from me!"

"But Izzy normally jumps onto me for safety," Owen frowned.

"And that's why I disapprove of Izzy's rights," Noah patted him on the back.

The cafeteria roomed turned dark and suddenly the TV flashed opened. In a dark room, a light shunned on a person wearing a ghost mask. They spoke with a dark mocking tone.

"Hello Total Drama geeks!" the ghost-masked person greeted. "I bet some of you recognize me..."

"Mother, is that you?" Duncan asked. Amy laughed at that.

"Shut it Duncan!" the ghost-masked person frowned. "I'm Ghostface! From the Scream movies!"

"Glad you're not the one from the TV show," Gwen rolled her eyes.

"The TV show was great!" Ghostface yelled and pounded the table. "You take that back!"

"Alright Chris, we've had fun mocking you, now just explain us there challenge," Alejandro chuckled.

"Chris?" Ghostface asked. "You think I'm Chris McLean?"

"It's so obvious dude," Sam shook his head. "Take off that mask!"

"You're all dead to me!" Ghostface screamed.

"Whoa..." Noah muttered. "Someone's got temper issues."

"Listen you **/censored/** punks!" Ghostface hissed. "You listen to me! You either shut up right now or I kill all of you!"

"...Still think it's Chris?" Steven asked.

"Not anymore," Zoey shook her head.

"Who's Chris?" Lindsay asked.

"Finally, some respect," Ghostface groaned. "Your friendly neighborhood host will not be attending us today. As such, I'll be hosting your VR challenge..."

"Great, we got a killer as a host..." Mike nervously chuckled.

"Glad to see you're happy...Mike," Ghostface chuckled. "You all saw the video-tape...right?"

"The one with scary pictures?" DJ asked. "Yeah we did."

"Damn it!" Ghostface cried. "Wrong tape!"

Ghostface exited the room he was in. Everyone was confused and stood there silently. The door to the cafeteria opened up as Ghostface entered the room. He squeezed through the confused crowd and grabbed the tape in the VHS. Then he handed Edison a different one.

"Here you go," Ghostface said, before leaving the cafeteria. A few minutes later he was back on the TV screen.

"Okay, now play that tape," Ghostface ordered.

"...Wait, why didn't anyone of us attack Mr. Killer?" Noah asked. Everyone began to slap themselves in the forehead.

"Damn it!"

"Stupid!"

"I forgot!"

"You people are bumbling idiots!" Pluto yelled. "I expected one of you 44 people to have done so already."

"Why didn't you Mr. Snob?" Amy asked.

"Good question," Pluto nodded. "And as good questions go, we have good answers. I didn't want to touch a killer. Simple."

"Gasp!" Izzy gasped. "You don't like touching serial killers?! I don't think you're the right guy for me."

"Does that mean you'll-"

"Just kidding!" Izzy smiled as she hugged Pluto. "You're still the right guy! Nothing will change that!"

"Let go of me!" Pluto frowned. Owen frowned as well.

"Stop talking and play it you punks!" Ghostface yelled. Edison raised an eyebrow and played the tape...which meant shutting off Ghostface's little FaceTime.

A footage began to play showing off four cards. The first card revealed itself to be a burnt man wearing a hat, striped shirt, and had a razor-bladed hand.

The second card revealed a man wearing a hockey mask and a coat while holding a machete.

The third card revealed a man wearing the face of someone else's and a bloody apron while holding a chainsaw.

The fourth and final card revealed a man wearing a sort of hospital suit and a pale white mask.

Then the footage cut off.

Everyone was speechless.

"These are slasher flicks..." Leon muttered.

"No duh!" Steven rolled his eyes. "And now we got an obsessed fanboy!"

"Or girl," Albert stated. "They're probably using a voice changer app. You know, like the Scream movies."

"And there you have it!" Ghostface chuckled. "Those four are my pals. And your challenge will have four teams of ten surviving the killer that is chosen for that team. To win, you gotta kill your killer...and the rules of every horror movie will apply..."

"But, but, they _always_ come back!" Sam gasped.

"That they do," Ghostface chuckled darkly.

"So it's like a game!" Lindsay cheered.

"Yes Lindsay, a game, a game where _you_ die _first_!" Ghostface told her. "Rule one of horror flicks, the dumb blonde chick always dies first..."

"Games aren't fun with rules," Lindsay pouted.

"Time for the teams..." Ghostface said. "After I have announced the teams, the interns will take you there, one team at a time..."

"...It sounds like he's planning our doom," Leon sighed. "I don't want to die yet..."

"But what if you become a ghostly vigilante?" Albert asked.

"Dude!" Leon frowned. "This is real! Not some comic book tale!"

"...Gotcha," Albert nodded.

"Our first team: Alejandro, Cameron, Eva, Ella, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sammy, Shawn and Zoey," Ghostface said. "Team Nightmare is what I will call you. You're facing Freddy Krueger. The guy who kills in people's dreams..."

"Well, tell him to bring it on!" Eva glared in determination.

"Isn't Freddy like...a zombie?!" Shawn asked.

"Yes Shawn," Ghostface smirked under that mask. "A zombie."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Shawn screamed.

"Your screams enlighten me," Ghostface chuckled. "The next team: Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Lightning, Lindsay, Trent, and Tyler. Team Crystal. You're facing Jason Voorhees. And maybe his mom if she's available. I don't know."

"The third team: Beth, Dawn, Ezekiel, Jasmine, Jo, Rodney, Sadie, Scott, Sierra, and Sugar," Ghostface chuckled. "Your team name is Team Chainsaw. You'll be facing the master of all chainsaws. Leatherface. Oh he's gonna grind all of you into pork meat!"

"He hurts pigs?" Beth gasped.

"Oh you know it," Ghostface smirked.

"But that's terrible!" Beth gasped.

"Life is terrible," Ghostface rolled his eyes under the mask. "And the final team: Amy, B, Brick, Dave, DJ, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Sam and Sky. You are Team Halloween. You're facing Michael Myers, the kid who took his Halloween fun way too seriously..."

"Sounds like a fun guy!" Izzy giggled.

"Izzy, you're sick," Pluto frowned.

"I always knew you cared," Izzy fluttered her eyes at him.

"...When this show is over, I'm filing a restraining order..." Pluto muttered.

"Alright interns, lead them one by one and we can get this movie started..." Ghostface chuckled evilly.

* * *

 **Confessional: I bought a shirt from Halloween Horror Nights...**

Cameron: I don't watch horror movies. My mom says they can really ruin a pure soul. And I'm about to be scarred for life. (cradles himself in fear) No wait...I'm already scarred! The show is being hijacked by a demented serial killer!

Gwen: This challenge will be easy. As long as we follow the rules of horror, we will all make it...that is...if people bother to listen...

Scott: Not to be mean or anything, but it's safe to say it's now every man and woman for him/herself. That's my strategy when it comes to horror flicks. I never watched one, but then again, my team is full of wimps.

Brick: This...is where my military strategy can be put to the test! I'm going to save every last one of my teammates!

Albert: So. Ghostface thinks he can take over the show? Well not on our watch! Edison and Leon and Steven and I agreed to stop this madman! Mostly for the extra pay if this turns out to be real...

* * *

Chef blinked. He looked around.

"Where am I?!" Chef frowned.

"Oh good mornin-night Chef," Pluto greeted. "Just to let you know, some man in a silly ghost mask is threatening us all. Chris is nowhere to be seen, and of course the contestants are forced into a horror VR challenge. And the other interns are attempting a plan that is sure to fail...to stop him."

"What?!" Chef gasped. "What day is this?! What year?!"

"The same year as the day of the start of Total Drama Supreme," Pluto rolled his eyes. "We're in the same year."

"...Who are you?" Chef asked.

"Dr. Marson..." Pluto replied.

"First name maggot!" Chef barked.

"Pluto..." Pluto sighed.

"Pluto Marson?" Chef asked. "You know how ridiculous that sounds?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Pluto walked off. "Tell me when this 'trickery' is over..."

Pluto sat back and began to rest. Chef narrowed his eyes and hurried off to find the interns.

* * *

 **Team Nightmare- Alejandro, Cameron, Eva, Ella, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sammy, Shawn, Zoey**

Team Nightmare found themselves in a factory. And like most factories, are dark histories waiting to reveal themselves. Or you can just watch the movie. The factory looked old. And the railings were dusty.

"This won't be good," Alejandro shook his head. "But we are a team, and we must stick together!"

"...With you?" Eva asked. "No thanks. I'm not trusting a slimy eel."

"Atta girl Iron Lady," Noah said as he joined Eva.

"Wait up buddy!" Owen cried. He ran towards Noah with Mike and Zoey following them as well. In fact, soon Cameron and Sammy followed the five as well. Alejandro blinked.

"Well, leave them all to fall in the hands of this Freddy Krueger!" Alejandro frowned. Shawn and Ella were by his side...but they weren't useful. Well...at least Ella wasn't.

"Alejandro...you'll protect us right?!" Shawn was freaking out. "I don't want to die by a zombie!"

"Please Shawn, whatever that Ghostface guy told you has to be a trick!" Alejandro assured Shawn.

"I'll be on high alert," Shawn got into fighting stance. "Wait...where's Ella?"

Ella was gone. Her humming was faint...but she was gone.

" _Venga!_ " Alejandro slapped himself in the forehead.

* * *

 **Confessional: Typing Spanish on the computer is bad because I don't have the Spanish settings on.**

Alejandro: This will be a problem. If I can't get proper control of my team we're going to lose. And if we lose, I doubt even _he_ can even save me this time!

* * *

 **Team Crystal- Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Lightning, Lindsay, Trent, Tyler**

"Well...this seems familiar," Duncan frowned. They were at a campsite. A guy with a hockey mask is somewhere, stalking them. And they were around a campfire with Gwen showing everyone what not to do during a horror movie.

"You showed us this last time Gwen," Geoff told Gwen.

"Yeah, but last time no one bothered to stay...like how Lightning, Lindsay, and Tyler just disappeared like now," Gwen frowned.

"So...no bathroom breaks this time?" Geoff asked.

"If you want to pee, we're going together...no matter how uncomfortable it is," Gwen said.

"Bet Cody will enjoy that," Duncan snickered.

"Oh shut up Duncan," Cody frowned.

"Alright guys," Gwen continued. "One thing is for sure. Stay away from water. Jason comes out from the lake. And if you hear a voice calling your name...do _not_ follow it."

"Seems pretty easy enough," Courtney shrugged. "Perhaps you should lead us today Gwen."

"Really?" Gwen raised an eyebrow. "I thought you would, you know, disagree..."

"Well, a good CIT has to hear what other members of the team have to say," Courtney nodded. "Even let them have a try at the leadership position."

"That's kinda cool of you, to let the girl who kissed your boyfriend some control," Bridgette nodded. "...Oh crap...wait. I didn't mean anything..."

"It's...okay..." Courtney shivered. "I gotta...go to that cabin over there..."

Courtney ran off.

"Darn it!" Gwen sighed. "Bridgette?"

Bridgette ran after Courtney.

"I gotta make sure they don't get hurt!" Geoff followed along.

"No Geoff!' Gwen sighed. "Guess it's just us three. Duncan, no hassling with the killer..."

"No promises," Duncan laid back. Cody merely sat there.

* * *

 **Confessional: Reminds me of that episode of the Serial Killer with the Chainsaw and the Hook...**

Gwen: We're screwed. (buries her face in her hands)

* * *

 **Team Chainsaw- Beth, Dawn, Ezekiel, Jasmine, Jo, Rodney, Sadie, Scott, Sierra, Sugar**

"Well..." Scott stared at the house in front of them. And thanks to hacks, fences prevented them from escaping. "Guess there's no other way but in..."

"Can't we just wait out here?" Beth asked, shivering. She left Bart behind. She wasn't allowed to retrieve him from her dorm.

"I'm scared," Sadie nodded. "I'm waiting with Beth."

"And I'll protect these two lovely ladies," Rodney grinned. Sadie raised an eyebrow.

"I'll stay out here as well," Dawn nodded.

"Fine, suit yourself," Scott rolled his eyes.

"Big babies," Jo muttered as she walked in with Scott.

"I outta need to make sure they don't get mangled," Jasmine told the group. She ran in with Ezekiel tailing behind her.

Sierra sighed as she stayed behind.

* * *

 **Confessional: I know nothing about Texas Chainsaw Massacre...forgive me**

Dawn: Sierra looked depressed. In fact, her aura was much different today. Perhaps I should talk to her...then again. I do know the answer to what might be troubling her.

Scott: As I said, wimps. In order to win the challenge, we've gotta get rid of Leatherface. And I got just the plan...

* * *

 **Team Halloween- Amy, B, Brick, Dave, DJ, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Sam, Sky**

A song began to play. An eerie iconic scary movie song. The _Halloween_ theme song was playing and it freaked DJ out.

"Stop playing that music!" DJ shivered. "It's scaring me..."

"Sorry Deej," Izzy laughed as she paused the music. "It's one of my ringtones! I like to switch ringtones every year! That theme song was last year!"

"What's this year's ringtone?" Sam asked.

"You don't want to know," Dave muttered to Sam.

"Well team!" Brick said to everyone. "I say we prepare ourselves with weapons and when we see this Michael Myers, we shall slay him and win the war!"

"Ambush him?" Harold asked, nodding. "I say that's a great idea!"

"But...what if he's watching us?" Izzy asked, bulging out her eyes. "What if he knows we're ambushing him? He's going to take us down...one...by...one..."

"STOP!" DJ cried. "I need to hide!"

DJ began walking up the stairs. B gestured to his team that he can help DJ.

"Good luck B," Sky nodded with a smile.

"B's going to need backup," Harold said. "I say I will defend him!"

"Then good luck to you too," Sky smiled at Harold.

"Ooh ooh!" Izzy raised her hand.

"Yes Izzy?" Brick asked.

"Can I watch from the roof?!" Izzy asked, giddy as can be. "I can jump at him and claw him out!"

"...Um..." Brick looked to his teammates.

"Just let her do it," Heather scoffed. "It will be her fault if she dies."

"That's cruel...I like it," Amy smirked. Heather scoffed as she walked upstairs. Amy followed her.

"Cool, now that they are gone, I'm going bye-bye as well," Dave walked up the stairs as well.

"This team is already falling apart," Brick sighed. "Sky, you can help Izzy if she gets into trouble."

Sky nodded and followed the enthusiastic Izzy up to the roof. Though, it would require climbing...

"The rest of us, prepare ourselves!" Brick said. Sam was the only one left.

"What do you mean by rest of us?" Sam asked. "It's just you and me dude..."

Brick gulped.

* * *

 **Confessional: Michael! BANG**

Brick: Not to be mean, but Sam isn't really a reliable cadet to be with. I mean, maybe he can prove me wrong. After all, a good leader always puts faith into his cadets! And plus, Sam helped me last challenge. (smiles)

* * *

"He's not here?!" Steven gasped. The interns were at the control center. The place where all the surveillance was held.

"It would be too obvious," Edison muttered. "After all, these killers are smart. They're probably lurking around as we speak."

"What do you mean by 'they're?'" Albert asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Leon replied. "In almost every Scream movie, two killers are involved. So if we're dealing with a classic Scream movie, then we have two killers with possibly different goals."

"Wow...that's probably the most smartest thing you've said in a while," Edison blinked.

"What can I say?" Leon chuckled. "Chicks dig me..."

"They dig me more," Albert flexed his arm.

"True..." Leon sighed.

"If y'all finished talking about girls...we have more important matters on our hands!" a voice barked. The interns turned around and gasped.

"Chef!" Steven cheered. "Alright!"

"Nice of you to come back!" Leon grinned.

"You're not dead!" Albert smiled.

"Of course I ain't dead...now let's get to work and kick these two killers off this stinking island!" Chef grinned.

"Haha!" Edison smiled. "Best Chef line ever!"

* * *

 **Team Nightmare- Cameron, Eva, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sammy, Zoey**

"Oh cool," Zoey smiled. "We made it out of the factory."

"We did?' Cameron asked. "Then...that means we're safe!"

"Nonsense, look there's a house," Noah rolled his eyes. A green big house stood there with the door open. "Maybe if we walk in, we'll be safe from the killer..."

"I'm in for that idea!" Owen grinned. He ran straight towards the house.

"Damn it Owen!" Noah frowned as he ran after him.

"Come on, we can't leave him!" Mike ran after Noah as did the others.

"Whoa...this is some house..." Owen said. The stairs went upside down. The paintings were torn apart. Mirrors showed the team as skeletons. And all in all, it kinda reminded them of Alice in Wonderland.

""Let's leave," Sammy gulped. She turned around to find Cameron shivering. As such, the door slammed shut, leaving Cameron outside. "Cam!"

Sammy pounded on the door.

"That's not good," Mike shook his head. Eva charged and hit the door. No dent. Was Eva getting weaker? No, of course not. This is Elm Street. It's a Nightmare on Elm Street to be exact.

* * *

 **Confessional: One, two, Freddy's coming for you...**

Cameron: The door closed by itself and I was stuck outside...in the dark...I peed myself...

Noah: Cameron's dead. End of story.

* * *

 **Team Crystal- Lightning, Lindsay, Tyler**

Lightning, Lindsay, and Tyler wandered through the woods. The three being not that smart, they were sure to meet with the killer himself.

"This was a bad idea," Tyler groaned.

"I agree Taylor," Lindsay nodded.

"Me too," Lightning sighed.

"Why did we go into the woods again?" Tyler asked.

"Oh yeah!" Lightning grinned. "I gotta sha-pee!"

"Dude..." Tyler frowned. "Really?!"

"Ew..." Lindsay frowned.

"Lindsay, don't look," Tyler shook his head. "Here, let's go somewhere else..."

"What?!" Lightning gasped. "Don't leave me! Lightning's still sha-peeing!"

Too late, Tyler and Lindsay left him alone...in the woods...with darkness.

"...Sha-crap..."

* * *

 **Confessional: Mummy Voorhees is gonna git ya...**

Lightning: Lightning ain't afraid! Lightning will cream Mr. Killer and Lightning will win the game for them! Boo ya!

Tyler: Leaving him alone wasn't the best option, but I got to do everything in my favor to protect Lindsay! Especially from Lightning.

* * *

Gwen, Cody, and Duncan stayed at the campfire and saw Tyler and Lindsay return.

"Tyler!" Gwen hurried to him and Lindsay. "Wait...where's Lightning?"

"Oh, I left him behind, he's peeing and exposing his gonads," Tyler replied. Gwen smacked him on the face. "OWWWWWWwwww..."

"Wow Gwen," Duncan chuckled, watching this with glee.

"Are you kidding me?!" Gwen frowned. "You just let him alone in the woods with a serial killer on the loose?! Do you know how risky and stupid that was?!"

"Gwen, chill," Tyler frowned. "I'll go get him if it makes you happy. Lindsay, stay with Gwen."

Gwen slapped her forehead in frustration.

"Darn it Tyler!" Gwen groaned. Tyler already hurried off. "Lightning's dead. And so is Tyler..."

"NOOOOOO!" Lindsay cried. She zoomed off into the woods. "I WILL MAKE SURE YOU'RE NOT DEAD TYLER!"

Gwen, Duncan, and Cody blinked. Duncan bursted into laughter as Gwen frowned.

"Hey, on the bright side, she got Tyler's name right," Cody chuckled.

* * *

 **Team Chainsaw- Ezekiel, Jasmine, Jo, Scott**

Scott led Jasmine, Jo, and Ezekiel into the Sawyer House. A wooden house. And it seems that some paintings were hung on the wall with some animal heads.

"Feels like home," Scott shrugged.

"How awful," Jasmine coughed. "These poor animals."

"I go rat hunting everyday, I'm used to it...but the smell...it's way too strong," Scott coughed. "Stronger than my home..."

"I say let's split up," Jo shrugged. "We can find the killer faster and be able to kill him and win the challenge."

"I guess I'll go with Scott eh," Ezekiel shrugged.

"Just don't get in my way homeschool..." Scott hurried off.

"Jasmine, you and me, upstairs, now," Jo frowned.

"Speak to me politely," Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"I don't do polite Amazon Princess," Jo walked upstairs with Jasmine tailing behind. And of course, Ezekiel wasn't paying attention to where Scott had went. So now he was carelessly wandering the house alone.

* * *

Outside Dawn frowned.

"Something wrong Dawn?" Sadie asked.

"They're splitting up!" Dawn frowned. "Why would they split up?!"

* * *

 **Team Halloween- B, DJ, Harold**

"Trick or treat, give me something good to eat!" a bunch of virtual children ran past the house chanting that phrase over and over again. This made DJ freak out more.

"Why Halloween?" DJ asked. "Mama never let me out the house on Halloween night. She says it's when the demons and ghosts come out to play."

"Well technically DJ," Harold began. "It's sort of true."

"Then...demons and ghosts...are real?" DJ asked, stammering. He shivered more and more. B slapped Harold.

"Ow!" Harold frowned. "That hurt, gosh!"

B shook his head and gestured to him, showing off a shame gesture. Though, although all smart guys have weak points. Harold was confused. And B saw this and groaned silently. How he wished he still had his robot...

* * *

Amy and Heather looked at bed...then at each other.

"You realize, if both of us were on this bed, people would get the wrong idea, right?" Heather asked.

"Oh yeah," Amy nodded.

"Meaning one of us can stay on this bed..." Heather sternly said. "And I say that person be me!"

"What?!" Amy cried. "No way! I'm better than you! I'm going to be on the bed!"

"Too late," Heather smirked as she laid on the bed. Amy pushed her off and laid on it. Heather growled and pushed Amy off and got on. Seconds later, Amy pounced on the bed and the two started to fight.

Dave came in, sighing.

"Hey Heather, Amy, mind if I-..." Dave stopped and blinked. The position Heather and Amy were in made Dave step away. "Nevermind...you guys do you..."

* * *

 **Confessional: That's why Halloween is R-rated.**

Dave: (rubbing his head) Girls. Never got the jist of them...never will.

Heather: Chris! I swear! If you are alive and you show that footage I will kill you dead!

* * *

"Alright troops!" Chef barked in the kitchen. He was dressed as Grandmaster Chef. The military general that basically caused more suffering than Chris has in TDI. "We have been invaded and taken into war! What do we say to our enemies?!"

"No mercy!" Albert, Edison, Leon, and Steven, dressed as military cadets yelled.

"If they bring out the big guns, what do we do?!" Chef asked.

"Charge!" the interns cried. "And no mercy!"

"And what do we do if we lose?!" Chef asked.

The interns were silent.

"Um...no mercy?" Leon asked.

"We do nothing cause we won't lose!" Chef barked.

"And no mercy!" the interns cried out.

Pluto walked in to get sonething to eat and bursted out laughing.

"My goodness!" Pluto laughed. "You all look ridiculous!"

"What do we do if people laugh at us?" Edison asked Chef.

"...No mercy..." Chef narrowed his eyes. Chef pointed at Pluto and battle cried.

* * *

 **Confessional: RIP Pluto**

Pluto: (beaten up) Well... _that_ was a moment I try to forget...

* * *

 **Team Nightmare- Alejandro, Shawn**

"No zombies here...no zombies there..." Shawn did his best to search every inch of the pipe-lined hallway they were in.

Alejandro continued to walk and ignore Shawn. He walked faster but was pulled back by Shawn. Alejandro maintained his anger.

"What is it Shawn?" Alejandro gritted his teeth.

"We have to stick together man!" Shawn cried. "Zombies...They are everywhere..."

Shawn looked around. Alejandro was gone. In fact, he had enough. Alejandro just left him in that factory.

"AL?!" Shawn gulped. "The zombies! They got him!"

A hand was placed on his shoulder. Shawn turned around and a zombie attempted to bite him.

"ZOOOOOOOOOMBBBBBBBBIEEEEEE!" Shawn screamed as he ran.

* * *

 **Confessional: Three, four, better lock your door...**

Alejandro: Ditching Shawn was a fair game. He was scaring me more than the VR did...

* * *

Eva hit the door again. Nothing. Iron Lady couldn't beat a door that was as hard as iron. At this rate, it was probably gold. And not the emblem kind.

"So Cameron's gone," Mike gulped.

"And we'll be too if we don't get out right now," Noah said.

A string of slicing knives could be heard. And suddenly, the ground they were on had a bladed finger ripping through.

"Holy mackerel!" Owen screamed. "It's him!"

"Yep!" Noah ran off with Owen tailing behind him.

"Don't worry, as long as we stick together, we'll be fine," Mike said. Eva and Sammy ran off. "What happened to sticking together?!"

"Mike!" Zoey screamed. "We have to move!"

Too late. A being jumped out the gap his bladed glove had ripped open and jumped behind Zoey. A burnt man with a notable hat grinned, his sharp bladed glove being bared.

"How's it going Zoey?" Freddy asked. "Your hair is my favorite color...too bad I'm going to have to kill you!"

Freddy slashed Zoey who was unable to move. Mike was being separated from her far away thanks to the gap that moved him around. Then Freddy tossed her in the gap.

"Zoey!" Mike screamed.

* * *

 **Team Crystal- Bridgette, Courtney**

Courtney sat quietly in the log cabin, looking at the empty plate the VR system placed for her. Bridgette walked in.

"Courtney!" Bridgette gasped. "Listen, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine Bridgette," Courtney nodded at her. "Really."

"You don't look fine to me," Bridgette placed an arm on her shoulder. "Listen, I'm sorry for mentioning that incident..."

Courtney frowned.

"It's fine..." Courtney knew it was fine. Duncan wouldn't cheat on her. He was smart enough to know. And Gwen looked equally shocked as everyone when she saw that picture. Not the guilty shock, the actual surprised 'WTF' shock. Yes, I used a little text word.

* * *

"Lightbulb?!" Lindsay called. "LIIIIIIIIIGHTBULB!"

She failed to noticed a figure in the woods.

* * *

"Lindsay?!" Tyler called. "LINDSAY!"

He stepped on some sticks, which attracted sound. A lot of sound. And then he slipped on a rock and fell onto someone. Tyler groaned and saw he had stumbled onto Lightning. And he was in a very bad position. Bet the shippers will probably like that.

"Lightning?!" Tyler jumped back up into fighting stance. "What'd you do to Lindsay?!"

"Me?!" Lightning glared. "Lightning did nothing to a blonde bombshell like her! You left the Lightning in the woods alone while shizzling!"

"Shizzling?" Tyler raised an eyebrow. "What vocabulary do you use...I'm surprised I can pronounce vocabulary right! Yeah me!"

"It's my own vocabularria!" Lightning grinned.

"Vocabularria?" Tyler sighed.

"Yeah!" Lightning grinned. "I'm so awesome, I make my own words! Sha-BAM!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Vocabularria. Sounds like a future decease for nerds.**

Tyler: How did I even remember Lightning by his first name?

Lightning: Tyler doesn't get it. He can't beat the Lightning. Lightning is a sha-god!

* * *

 **Team Chainsaw- Ezekiel**

"Scott?!" Ezekiel cried. "Where are you, eh?!"

Ezekiel walked around, gulping. And suddenly a figure appeared behind Ezekiel carrying a hammer. And with a WHAM! Ezekiel was knocked on the head and fell to the ground. Ezekiel was suddenyl dragged by the legs to a room infested with animal heads.

And then the figure revealed his face...it was a mask made of human skin. Leatherface slid a metal door and slammed it eerily.

* * *

Scott looked around for some weapons to fight back with. He was in some kitchen. And like most kitchens, it's the place of knives. Scott armed himself with two knives. He smirked.

"This will be a cinch," Scott chuckled.

* * *

"Ezekiel's out," Dawn said as she meditated.

"How can you tell?" Beth asked.

"I can't sense his aura within the VR system...' Dawn said.

"Ah poppycock!" Sugar frowned.

"Excuse me?" Dawn frowned at Sugar.

"This is boring y'all, I ain't sitting on dirt!" Sugar frowned. "I'm heading in!"

"I'm with Sugar on this one!" Sierra nodded. "Waiting around is like waiting for Chris to say 'You're on a team with Cody'..."

Rodney and Sadie looked at one another before standing up and following them. Dawn sighed. Beth smiled at Dawn.

"It's okay Dawn," Beth smiled. "I'm going to stay right here with you."

"Actually...we should leave now..." Dawn gulped.

"Why?" Beth asked.

"Two little lost gals I see," a Southern accented voice said. A shivering Sawyer family member grinned at the two, exposing his big teeth. "Let's bring them in!"

"Beth," Dawn began. "We've become the damsels in distress..."

"Who's going to save us?" Beth asked.

"Now this, I can't tell," Dawn shrugged.

* * *

 **Team Halloween- Brick, Sam**

Brick was shivering. Although he had turned the lights on, Brick was still kind of terrified. Every corner he turned, a killer might be there.

"Sam...you still got my back right Sam?" Brick asked. No reply. "Sam?"

Brick turned around. Sam was gone. He gulped.

* * *

Sam was playing a video game in the living room. It was an Atari. A pretty old game system. And currently he was playing...Halloween: The Game?

"Almost beat my high-score...almost..." Sam smiled.

"Sam!" a voice called. Sam jumped with a girlish scream. Brick stood behind him, his legs still shaking and his frowned deepening. "What are you doing?!"

"Agh!" Sam cried. "I'm sorry! I just saw an Atari and I wanted to play it and and..."

"You should be glad nothing happened in those hallways..." Brick sighed. "Glad I kept the lights on..."

As soon as he said that, the lights shut off. It was pitch black as Brick began to shiver more.

"Hold me Sam!" Brick whimpered.

"Brick...did you get bulkier and taller?" Sam asked.

"No..." Brick gulped.

"Then..." Sam shivered. The lights turned dim and Sam and Brick both saw a pale white face staring at them with a gas station suit on. Brick and Sam screamed as they blindly stabbed Michael Myers.

"I think we got him!" Sam cried.

"I got him too!" Brick cheered. Sam and Brick stared at each other. They were coated in ketchup. They had stabbed each other as Michael stared at the two with confusion.

"Well...this is awkward..." Sam mumbled. Michael grabbed Sam and tossed him at the Atari game system. Next, he tossed Brick out the window. The two were injured VR wise. Sam charged but slipped on some wires which dropped a TV on his head, ending his life.

Brick on the other hand charged and attempted to strangle Michael Myers.

"I got you!" Brick cried. Michael suddenly grabbed Brick's hand and twisted it. "You twisted my hand!"

Michael then took the chance to finish Brick off by stabbing him with a knife.

"...Good fight...soldier..." Brick groaned before leaving the VR system.

* * *

Chef marched into the dark woods. He stared off into a planted camera.

"This will be the day!" Chef cried. "Let's go punks!"

"Um, this will be the morning?" Steven asked. He was carrying Pluto, who was tied up on a pole.

"Well, this is awkward..." Pluto frowned.

"Savages!" Albert marched. "Savages! Savages! Let's kill them!"

"Why are you singing a Disney song from an historically inaccurate Disney movie?!" Pluto asked.

"I dunno," Albert shrugged. "I thought that was what we were doing."

"Here's a better question, why do we have Pluto tied up again?" Leon asked.

"Bait," Chef grinned, his sunglasses staring off.

"Makes sense," Edison smirked.

"Edison, you are a cruel to your snobby brother..." Leon placed a hand on Edison's shoulder. "I like it!"

"I don't," Pluto sighed.

* * *

 **Team Nightmare- Cameron**

"Okay Cameron," Cameron said to himself. "You're stuck outside...in the dark...with a killer on the loose...but I can do this. I can do this."

Cameron walked around the backyard. That's when he noticed some little girls in white roaming around, giggling and playing around. Cameron gulped. He turned around and suddenly he bumped into Shawn.

"GAH!?" Cameron screamed. "Shawn?! You scared me!"

Shawn looked at Cameron.

"Sorry man," Shawn told Cameron. "I was running...from a zombie...'

"You saw Freddy?!" Cameron asked.

"Yes!" Shawn nodded. "That zombie! He almost had me! Glad I ran away!"

"...What happened to fighting zombies?" Cameron asked. "How many zombies was it?"

"One..." Shawn said. "Couldn't risked getting bit..."

Cameron looked suspicious.

"Er Shawn?" Cameron asked. "What's the name of your girlfriend?"

"...Jordana?" Shawn asked.

"Goodbye!" Cameron gulped before running off. Shawn laughed evilly revealing his voice to be that of Freddy Krueger's.

"Time to pop the bubble...bubble boy..." Freddy marched after Cameron.

* * *

The real Shawn lost the zombie a long time ago. But now he was lost in a maze...of pipes and gas.

"This isn't good..." Shawn groaned.

* * *

 **Team Crystal- Lindsay**

Lindsay hummed silently as she walked in the woods, alone. And behind her, breathing as loudly as a silent killer, was a hockey-masked being holding a machete.

Lindsay heard the breathing and she turned around. But instead of running, she...smiled?

"Oh hello!" Lindsay smiled. "Have you seen Taylor and Little Nun?"

Jason was confused before shaking his head.

"Thank you..." Lindsay smiled before frowning. "Can you hold my hand? I'm scared. There's a killer on the loose and I don't want to die first."

Ironic. Jason held her hand and accompanied her.

"Thank you sir!" Lindsay smiled. "What's your name?"

Jason didn't reply.

"I will call you Mr. Silent!" Lindsay smiled. "Come Mr. Silas!"

Jason blinked under that hockey mask. This was...awkward.

* * *

Tyler and Lightning returned to the campfire. Gwen was wide-eyed.

"Where's Lindsay?!" Gwen asked.

"That's the problem," Tyler frowned. "I can't find her! Lightning must've done something with her!"

"Lightning did nothing to a girl I like!" Lightning frowned. "Lightning would cross the eight seas for her!"

"Seven," Cody corrected.

"Sha-whatever!" Lightning crossed his arms.

"Speak of the devil," Duncan smirked, spotting Lindsay come out from the bushes.

"Hi guys!" Lindsay smiled.

"Lindsay!" Tyler smiled as he hugged her. "So glad you're alright!"

"It's okay Tyler, I had help from a friend!" Lindsay giggled. "I called him Mr. Silly."

"Mr. Silly?" Cody asked.

Jason came out of the darkness. Gwen was flabbergasted.

"Yeah, this is the part of the movie where it's every man and woman for themselves!" Gwen ran off.

"Let's go!" Cody ran off with Duncan, Tyler, and Lindsay tailing behind. Lindsay being forced to run away. Lightning was next to Jason.

"So you're the sha-killer?" Lightning asked, gathering himself into fighting stance. "Come at me! I bet you can't beat the Lighting!"

Jason stared at Lightning before sticking his machete into Lightning's body and then sticking it out.

"Sha-what?" Lightning asked confused. He was dying in the VR World. Jason punched Lightning making him fly out to the lake. That's where he bled out.

* * *

 **Confessional: Cheap cheap cheap cheap shot shot shot shot...**

Lightning: He did not just beat the Lightning! Lightning did not get beat by a hockey man! Lightning will always be the best! Sha-yeah!

* * *

 **Team Chainsaw- Beth, Dawn, Jasmine, Jo**

Dawn woke up with a jolt and noticed Beth, Jasmine, and Jo.

"Wait...huh?" Dawn asked.

"Hello Dawn," Beth smiled at Dawn. The four were tied to chairs in the dining room. The dish? Meat. Dawn almost fainted again.

"Some situation we got ourselves in," Jasmine chuckled.

"I'm not used to these ropes!" Jo growled. "Let me go you old hags!"

A light sparked open revealing a creepy old man confined to a wheelchair, with an emotionless face. It was really creepy. Creepy enough to give you nightmares.

Jo gasped.

"Oh heck no!" Jo struggled on the ropes. Dawn felt pity watching Jo. "Let me go! Let me out! Let me out right now!"

"That old man creeps you out that much?" Beth asked.

"I'm not scared!" Jo denied. "I'm just knowing something bad might happen!"

"In other words, you're scared," Jasmine taunted with a smirk. A rat squeaked by her chair. She jumped. Jo smirked back.

"I wish I had Bart," Beth sniffled. "He could help us in a situation like this."

"Too bad you didn't bring him," Jo frowned. "What were you thinking?!"

"Quiet there!" a Southern accent yelled from the kitchen. "We're cooking here y'all!"

"What's on the menu?" Jo rolled her eyes.

"Pork," the Southern accent replied.

Dawn and Beth gasped.

"And chicken...and beef...that yummy cow liver..." the man laughed. Dawn gasped and promptly fainted.

"Great, ghost girl's out, what do we do now?!" Jo asked.

"We wait..." Jasmine smiled at Beth and Jo. "I got a plan..."

* * *

Scott got himself some weapons. A machete and a saw was next to him. And then a mumbling noise could be heard with Leatherface walking in. He grunted.

"Well hello there Mr. Leatherface," Scott grinned. "It's time to end this!"

Scott grabbed the machete as Leatherface took out his chainsaw. Scott ran after Leatherface who revved up the chainsaw. The two clashed their weapons. But Scott's weapon was shredded in half. No surprise.

Scott tossed the saw at Leatherface. He shredded it. A hammer was tossed. Another shred. Scott grabbed some deer antlers and charged, stabbing Leatherface, but he shredded both of them and slashed Scott with the chainsaw.

"...Mercy?" Scott smiled sheepishly at Leatherface.

* * *

"Well that's just great..." Scott groaned as he was bleeding ketchup and tied up in the dining room. He was seated next to the creepy old man in the wheelchair.

"I feel bad for you," Jo frowned at Scott.

* * *

 **Team Halloween- B, DJ, Harold**

"Did you hear that," DJ whispered at Harold. He was hiding in the closet. B was a genius, having hidden himself on the tree outside. Harold on the other hand had no time and as such, placed a white sheet that covered his body.

Michael Myers barged in as DJ let out a scream. Michael turned to the scream.

"Idiot!" Harold cursed. Michael turned to the sheet. He marched over and took the sheet off. Harold sheepishly looked up. Michael raised the knife up and hacked down. "Stop it! Darn! Gosh! That tickles!"

Harold was out of the VR. B stared at this death and slapped his forehead. This was the only good moment of being mute.

Michael stared at the bed sheet and knew what to do with it.

* * *

Heather and Amy were sitting in their room far from each other. They placed hateful glares at each other. The phone rang as Amy and Heather stared at each other.

Amy, being the closest answered the call. She was a bit nervous.

"Hello?" Amy asked.

"WhAt'S yOuR fAvOrItE sCaRy MoViE?" a chuckle asked. Izzy giggled on the other side.

"I have no time for prank calls Izzy!" Amy frowned.

"I'm sorry!" Izzy laughed.

"How'd you know how to call this number?" Amy asked. The door behind Amy opened, which hid whoever opened the door from seeing Heather. Heather was wide-eyed, her heart tensing up.

A figure in a bed sheet with Harold's glasses walked up behind Amy. Heather silently gasped, unsure on what to do.

"I'm Izzy after all!" Izzy giggled. "So, how are you and Heather? Are you giving pleasure to the fans?"

"Pleasure?" Amy asked. "Gross Izzy!"

A cold hand touched her.

"Heather, stop!" Amy frowned.

"Ooh...you and Heather?" Izzy laughed. "This is gold!"

Suddenly, the hands grabbed the cord and began to choke her. Amy gasped and groaned as she got choked. Heather had snuck off attempting find some way to kill him.

Izzy listened on the other line, giggling as she heard the groans and moans from Amy's attack.

"Okay, I'll leave you two to it," Izzy laughed. "Have fun!"

She hung up as Amy fell down, having been strangled to her VR death.

* * *

"What were you and Amy chatting about?" Sky asked Izzy.

"Izzy thinks Amy likes Heather," Izzy chuckled.

Sky blinked.

"Okay..." Sky mumbled.

* * *

Pluto was stuck outside the base. He was bored.

"Glad to see how badly you hate me little brother," Pluto rolled his eyes.

"You did the same thing to me in middle school!" Edison shouted from behind. Steven smacked Edison on the head. "Yow! What was that for?"

"Quiet..." Steven whispered. "You're the smart one. Figure it out man..."

"I spy with my little eyes, a Ghostface out to claim his victim," Leon told the two of them. He looked at Chef and Albert who were horizontal from their position. They were staring at a trailer that belonged to Chris. A large tent was built there as well.

"Get closer...get closer..." Edison muttered. They had a trap set. And it was a foolproof plan. "One mor-"

"SURPRISE!" a Ghostface popped out with a knife. Edison screamed at the jump-scare and fell off the tree he was in.

"There's _two_ of them?!" Albert yelled. Chef accidentally let the rope he held go which sprung the trap before the Ghostface at the bottom could reach Pluto.

"Haha!" Leon pointed at Albert. "Told you so!"

Ghostface lunged at Leon knocking him to the ground. Albert tackled Ghostface off of Leon and began to fight the villain.

"NO MERCCCCY!" Leon chanted as he ran over to Ghostface. Ghostface dodged, meaning Leon whacked Albert unconscious. Leon blinked. "...Er..."

He stared at the camera. That's when he began whacking the camera. Chef slapped his forehead as he chased the Ghostface that ran off.

* * *

 **Team Nightmare- Eva, Noah, Owen, Sammy**

"Okay, we need to ask ourselves," Noah said. "How do we defeat a killer that kills in dreams?"

"Just stop believing?" Owen asked.

"I really hope you weren't trying to reference a song...' Noah stared blankly at Owen.

"No wait, Owen's got a point," Sammy nodded.

"We start singing?" Eva raised an eyebrow. "I'm out."

"No, I think we have to stop fearing Freddy Krueger," Sammy smiled. "I mean, it's been a while since I watched the movies. Seeing how I'm locked in my room most of my time thanks to Amy."

"I'm surprised she hasn't confiscated your laptop," Noah blinked.

* * *

 **Confessional: Five, six, grab a crucifix...**

Sammy: I hide the things I like away from Amy. In fact, I still have my laptop, lip gloss, chips, soda, and other things beneath my bed!

Noah: If you get past her doormat personality, Sammy's actually great at strategizing. We now have a foolproof plan to defeat Krueger at his game.

* * *

Cameron was screaming as Freddy began messing with him. So right now, he was in a bubble and running like a hamster in its hamster wheel.

"HEEEELLLLP!" Cameron screamed. The bubble popped and Cameron was free. Mike stood in front of him.

"Cameron!" Mike gasped. "You alright?!"

"Are you the real Mike?" Cameron asked. "Prove you're the real Mike!"

"Um...still remember that time we went to that steakhouse with Zoey?" Mike asked.

"Oh yeah, that was good steak," Cameron nodded. "First steak I had too. Okay, you're the real Mike."

Suddenly Cameron screamed. A hand had went through Cameron. Freddy was behind Cameron grinning at Mike.

"Mike..." Freddy grinned as Cameron fell to the ground, having been eliminated. "How are you doing?"

Mike backed away as Freddy grinned at him. He was no longer Freddy, but a Mike look-a-like. Suddenly, the Mike look-a-like morphed into a Mike with his hair covering the right side of his face. This Mike grinned evilly.

"...Mal..." Mike gasped.

"Remember me Mike?" Mal asked. "Oh I bet you do. Why? Why Mike? Why did you abandon me? Why did you let me rot in your subconscious mind? Why? Mike? WHY?!"

"Get away from me!" Mike gasped as he ran. Mal was in front of him.

"Silly Mike, you can't run from me," Mal grinned evilly. "I vowed I would return and I did. So now, I am going to get my revenge...by making sure your friends abandon you the same way you abandoned me 14 years ago..."

Mike was scared and confused. How was this happening? Mal revealed his razor-bladed gloves. And suddenly Freddy managed to kill Mike and eliminate him.

* * *

 **Confessional: Seven, eight, gonna stay up late...**

Mike: (shivering) Tell me that was just Chris messing around with the VR controls...

Phantom: (smirking beneath the mask) I forgot about that. I had information about Mal...so I decided to plug that in...it's also great that I made sure no contestant got to see that part... (begins chuckling)

* * *

 **Team Crystal- Geoff**

Geoff had lost Bridgette and Courtney, so as such, he began to hide in the next best place. In the middle of the lake on a boat. He was staring at the VR night sky as he began thinking. That's when something hit the boat he was on. Geoff grabbed a fishing rod and pulled it out...it was Lightning's corpse.

Geoff jumped.

"Golly dude!" Geoff groaned. "That's messed!"

Yep, Geoff time. They were gonna need the help of a party guy. That's when another thing hit the boat. Geoff fished it out as well...it was a man with a hockey...mask...

"Oh man, two dead bodies?" Geoff asked. "Wait, this guy looks familiar...oh right! He must be that one guy from that hockey game! What was his name? Phil? Bernie?"

The man in the hockey mask slowly rose up and stood up. He grabbed Geoff by the neck and twisted it and dropped him in the ocean. Jason took a deep breath as he drove the boat back to shore.

* * *

 **Confessional: My poor sweet Jason...Mama Voorhees might appear somewhere.**

Geoff: That was cool and all. Still kind of wondering where I recognized that hockey mask from.

* * *

Cody, Duncan, Tyler, and Lindsay ran into the cabin that Bridgette and Courtney were in.

"Where's Gwen and Lightning?" Courtney asked.

"And Geoff?!" Bridgette gasped.

"Don't know, but they're probably dead," Duncan said. "Start barricading the doors people and begin arming yourselves. Jason is one guy that's tough to beat."

"Got it!" Tyler nodded, barricading the back door. Duncan armed himself with a knife. Courtney and Bridgette guarded one door as Cody had guarded another with Tyler, blocking it with a table.

"Lindsay!" Courtney yelled at Lindsay, seeing her wander around in confusion. "Door...now?"

Lindsay opened the door and innocently smiled at Courtney.

"Got it Countess!" Lindsay smiled.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" Courtney screamed.

Too late. Jason walked right in, patted Lindsay on the head and stared at the others blocking the door. Lindsay frowned.

"Ew...Mr. Syllabus..." Lindsay frowned. "You should've took a shower first before meeting my friends..."

Jason shrugged at Lindsay and charged at the five cowering on the other side. They began to push the tables barricading the door and attempted to open the back door.

* * *

 **Confessional: Camp Crystal Lake: Where friendships begin...**

Lindsay: Mr. Scent is really nice. I don't know the others run away from him.

Courtney: Lindsay's off my list for potential evil mastermind identity. Or...is she? One can never be too careless. She might be the mastermind of the whole game! As silly as it sounds, Lindsay might be playing dumb this whole time for four seasons she has competed. (frowns) I will keep a close eye on her.

Lindsay: Also, I like Mr. Scary's mask, it reminds me of Tyler!

* * *

 **Team Chainsaw- Rodney, Sadie, Sierra, Sugar**

The four had wandered straight out in the Sawyer House backyard. Not much detail was put into it.

"It's like whoever created this didn't watch Texas Chainsaw Massacre!" Sierra frowned, crossing her arms. "Awful!"

Hey! Er...with no details but an invisible border, Sugar and Rodney stared at a tool shed in the back.

"That looks promising," Sadie nodded. Rodney stepped up front.

"No worries ladies!" Rodney exclaimed. "I got this!"

Rodney stepped in first and immediately he found himself touching someone's face...a random gas station worker's face!

"Ahhhh!" Rodney screamed.

"That's disgusting!" Sadie cried. Sugar stepped in. And as she did so, a shivering man wearing a khaki vest and striped shirt underneath grinned, holding a knife.

"Chop Top!" Sierra gasped.

"Sierra, why did you not mention that you've watched this movie?!" Sadie cried.

"You didn't ask," Sierra shrugged.

"I got you girls!" Rodney exclaimed, pibeing himself in front.

"An honorable boy!" Chop Top giggled. "Y'all stand no chance against us Sawyers! That ain't something I would say, is it..."

"Nope," Sierra shook her head. Chop Top stuck his knife into Rodney and pressed him onto the table. Sierra jumped against Chop Top and began to fight him but the shivering killer tossed Sierra onto a wall with tools hung onto it. When she fell, a hammer dropped and drilled her eye.

That's all the gore you're getting.

Sadie screamed as she ran off, Rodney groaned on the rable, and it was just Sugar...

"How ya doing miss?" Chop Top chuckled. "How ya doing?"

"You sure know how to treat a woman right!" Sugar giggled.

"Dinner's on the family miss, Leatherface got some meat for us!" Chop Top held Sugar's hand and led her to the dining room.

Rodney watched, still alive and breathing.

* * *

 **Confessional: I know nothing about Chop Top...**

Rodney: (seriously confused) What?

* * *

 **Team Halloween- Dave**

After successfully eliminating Amy by strangling her, Michael hunted for more prey. He entered another room, this time with Dave in it. Dave was alone and on the bed staring at the ceiling. Michael was curious to find out what was wrong.

Dave saw Michael and thought nothing before turning away and sighing. Michael tapped his shoulder.

"Can you leave me alone man?" Dave asked. Michael stared at Dave. "Listen dude, I'm just sad and depressed. That's all..."

Dave sighed, staring t the ground the now. Michael sat next to Dave stared at him.

"Dude, you ever get that guilty feeling of having done something terrible in the past and now that it's beginning to haunt you and the people around you?" Dave asked. Michael shrugged. "I'm getting that feeling. You ever fallen in love?"

Michael continued to look at Dave.

"I did...but then look how that turned out for me," Dave sighed. "Her name is Sky. And she was like a great girl. The best girl I ever met. Then I saw she was just using me to win. You ever get manipulated before?"

Michael shrugged at that question as well.

"It was awful, it was a mistake," Dave sighed. "Now I don't even know what to do. She's here and I can't decide whether to accept her apology or continue to push her away because of her actions."

Michael patted Dave on the shoulder.

"Thanks..." Dave sighed. "I did so many things for her. Gulp down cockroach juice, get electrocuted, I even got stuck on a robotic island infested with flying crocodiles and bears with scuba gear. Just for her. And she doesn't repay the favor..."

Dave sighed miserably before giving a small smile at Michael.

"Thanks for listening to me man," Dave smiled at Michael. Michael stared at Dave. "Oh wait...you're going to kill me now aren't you?"

Michael nodded. Dave groaned.

"Heigh-ho a merry-oh!" Dave sighed.

Dave was tossed out the second floor and died thanks to having snapped his spine in the VR world.

* * *

 **Confessional: Dave's _still_ thinking about Sky? Damn...**

Dave: Well that was an experience.

* * *

 **Team Nightmare- Alejandro, Shawn**

"We're out of that factory," Shawn noted, staring at the house on Elm Street.

"Thank you Mr. Obvious," Alejandro frowned. He knocked on the door...which creeped open.

"You first, I can atrack whoever's behind you!" Shawn told Alejandro. The Spaniards rolled his eyes, but nevertheless, nodded.

One step...

...and he fell down screaming in an endless hole. So basically Alejandro was dead.

Shawn was wide-eyed.

"Some idea Noah!" Eva frowned.

"That wasn't my idea!" Noah groaned. "I simply rephrased what Owen wanted."

"On the bright side, at least it was Al," Sammy shrugged.

"What the heck?!" Shawn asked. "You guys killed Alejandro?! You must be zombies!"

"No...I'm the one who's doing the killing around here!" Freddy laughed behind Shawn. He slashed Shawn and down he went the endless hole.

"Well...that's two people..." Noah mumbled.

Freddy made floor planks to cover the hole up and walked towards the contestants. He grinned.

"What made you punks think that a hole can kill me?" Freddy laughed.

"We...didn't think it could kill you," Noah frowned.

"It was to slow you down!" Eva pounded her fists together. "So we can cream you!"

"By stopping ourselves from fearing you!" Sammy smiled with determination. Freddy laughed and suddenly his laugh morphed into that of a b*tch's laugh. Amy grinned at Sammy, her hand armed with a bladed glove. Sammy's smile drooped down.

"Hello sis!" Amy grinned. "Want to play?!"

"Amy?!" Sammy gasped.

"Don't worry Sammy, I can take a b*tch any day!" Eva stepped in front of Sammy. Freddy laughed at Eva and morphed into a teenaged boy. Eva's determination dropped as she recognized the boy. "No way..."

The boy was a muscular jock with an obvious hint of popularity.

"Eva, what a girl," the boy laughed. "What a stupid girl..."

"Who the heck is that?" Noah frowned. "John Cena?"

Owen leaned closer to Noah.

"Don't you dare yell out his theme!" Noah frowned at Owen. Owen looked down. Eva growled in anger and charged at the muscular boy. The muscular boy yawned and grabbed Eva by the neck.

"You will never reach my high hopes and dreams," the boy grinned. "You have a hot temper, you're only pretend to be the strongest woman on the planet, but inside you're nothing but a weak, silly, little girl..."

Eva punched the boy in the face. The boy laughed.

"Nice nice!" the boy laughed.

Noah, Owen, and Sammy exchanged concerned glances.

"This isn't going the way I thought it would," Owen said.

* * *

 **Team Crystal- Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Lindsay**

They were locked in, with Lindsay's friend Mr. Silent (AKA Mr. Silas, Mr. Slasher, Mr. Scent, Mr. Silly, etc.), and were quite nervous. Duncan served as the bodyguard who vowed to protect them.

But then again, why would he? Oh that's right, he had no choice. He was gonna have to prove to Courtney that he didn't cheat on her.

"So Mr. Stupid was it?" Duncan grinned. "Come at me!"

Jason stared at Duncan coldly.

"Daniel!" Lindsay scolded at Duncan. "You hurt his feelings!"

Jason nodded at Lindsay and marched towards him. Machete in hand, he growled and swung at Duncan. Duncan dodged as the others watched.

"Um, shouldn't we be focusing on escaping?" Courtney asked Bridgette and Cody.

"I'll stay here, it's not everyday you get to see a serial killer and his victim fight in real life," Cody sat back.

Bridgette frowned and dragged Cody along. Courtney attempted to kick the door open. Nothing. It was locked, and of course, you can't escape when there is a killer in your room. That's a common cliche.

Duncan was thrown onto the sink, and as the laws of VR physics persist, the water turned on, slowly but surely, overflowing the sink. The delinquent groaned as he coughed up ketchup. That's when Voorhees arrived and impaled Duncan to the cabin ground with a machete.

Cody was wide-eyed at this.

"He's coming for us!" Cody screamed. Jason walked closer and closer towards them...

Bridgette and Courtney screamed. They were trapped in the corner. All three of them.

Meanwhile, Lindsay began applying make-up.

* * *

 **Confessional: Lindsay is love. Lindsay is life. (That's not something for the internet to enjoy)**

Lindsay: This challenge didn't give me time to put on my make-up. I need to use up all my lipsticks until the season ends!

* * *

 **Team Chainsaw- Beth, Dawn, Jasmine, Jo, Scott**

Beth, Dawn, Jasmine, Jo, and Scott were still tied up at the dinner table. Scott was losing ketchup. And that old man in the wheelchair continued to set his eyes on Jo. Jo was scared. No wait, not "scared"...more like "pretending to be scared".

"Dinner is served!" a member of the Sawyer family walked in. He carried a pot of what seemed to be rats. Dawn gasped and fainted. Scott grinned, despite bleeding.

"Rats?" Scott asked. "You cook these?"

"Sure do," the Sawyer family member nodded. "I gut them rats and then I boil em!"

"You should hand me the recipe," Scott cackled.

"Scott!" Jasmine cried. "No!"

"That's so cruel!" Beth gasped.

"Sitting next to old Stephen Hawking is cruel," Scott rolled his eyes.

"Disrespectful," Jo shook her head. Grandpa Sawyer stared at Jo. With those cold eyes. Cold, cold, cold, eyes.

"Aw," another family member of the Sawyer family arrived. He was dripping wet. "Grandpa really took an interest to you dame..."

He grinned at Jo.

"Oh no..." Jo groaned.

"He wants a nibble," the first family member laughed. "Where that Chop Top?!"

"Over here," Chop Top hopped up and down in joy. "Over here! I found me love! I found me-self love!"

Sugar came out grinning.

"Sugar?!" Beth asked.

"Sugar can find love?" Scott asked, before laughing.

"Is he disrespecting you sweetcheeks?" Chop Top asked Sugar. "Is he?! Is he?!"

"Oh hush down Chop Top," Sugar giggled. "He ain't no problem."

"Sweetcheeks?" Beth raised an eyebrow.

"Gag," Jasmine shook her head.

"Hey Leatherface!" Chop Top cried. "Get your butt over here!"

Leatherface grumbled and walked over to the dining room. He stared at the five hostages.

"Grandpa needs a nibbling!" Chop Top cried. "Git that kit! Kay?"

Leatherface nodded and went to get a kit.

The five tied up contestants were in for a treat...and that won't be the rats so sophisticatedly cooked.

* * *

 **Confessional: Now git! Git boy! Git!**

Dawn: Those poor rats. (she places her face in her hands)

Jo: I really hate old guys in wheelchairs. Especially that guy with the cold stare... (shivers)

* * *

 **Team Halloween- Izzy, Sky**

"Oh my gosh!" Sky cried. "Dave!"

Sky gasped when she saw Dave's body all twisted and-ugh...dead...

"That is so cool!" Izzy laughed. "I was never allowed to murder. My license to kill was expired like ten years ago!"

"Izzy, don't say the word kill, or even say killer!" Sky frowned. Izzy cocked her head at Sky. Sky turned to the left and saw Michael sitting down beside them. He's been there for a while now. "Izzy! Why didn't you tell me he was next us?!"

"You told me not to say "killer"," Izzy shrugged. Sky slapped her forehead as she was quickly scratched on the arm by Michael's knife. Sky screamed as she slipped and fell off...but thanks to being an athlete, she landed on her feet...but that twisted an ankle.

"It's...hard for me to move..." Sky gasped. Turns out, twisting an ankle in the VR world means having your leg move like a boulder was stuck onto it. She struggled to get into the house.

Meanwhile, B watched everything. He had to do something. But then he looked again. Izzy was fighting Michael Myers. She delivered a jujitsu move, then a karate chop, and Michael backed up, avoiding her hits.

Michael coldly stared at Izzy before hopping off the roof and then landing on the balcony that led to the room DJ was hiding in. His grunts caused DJ to scream. Michael turned to the closet. Another victim...wait...he realized he had forgotten about DJ in the closet. As such, he went to attack the closet. Izzy was currently on the balcony, staring at Michael.

Then she battle-cried.

"Get over here!" Izzy charged. Michael hopped out of the way as Izzy kicked the closet door to shreds. DJ screamed. Izzy chuckled sheepishly. "Oops. Sorry Deej!"

"Get him!" DJ cried, pointing at Michael. Michael continued to fight Izzy as B had already constructed his plan.

* * *

 **Confessional: (Insert Halloween Theme here)**

B: (confidently smirking. He's got a plan)

* * *

Edison groaned on the ground. That jump-scare from Ghostface #2, got him good...but that's when he realized he fell next to Pluto, still stuck to that pole.

"Good morning brother," Pluto rolled his eyes. "Did you have a goodnight's rest?"

"Didn't know you cared," Edison rolled his eyes. Ghostface I stepped forward with a knife in his hand. "Yipes!"

Ghostface I swung at him but missed. Edison began running around the pole Pluto was tied in. Left, then right, then scream, oh look he's on right, go left!

Pluto frowned.

"This is not amusing..." Pluto frowned as Edison and Ghostface I played ring around the rosy...

* * *

Steven had snuck past all the drama and made it to the camera systems. He looked at the cameras, seeing how one of them was knocked out (thanks Leon) and the others were pointed at the challenge going on.

Then a bumping came from a locker.

"If I'm correct, this is where Chris will be held," Steven glumly said. He opened. It was Chris tied in duct tape and his mouth sealed shut with a long strip as well. "Called it."

Steven untied Chris who in return smacked him in the face.

"Ow!" Steven frowned. "What was that for?!"

"That's for making me wait 8 hours in that smelly locker!" Chris frowned. "My hair's a mess, my face has duct tape marks on it and I missed my scheduled manicure!"

"You're welcome for saving you," Steven frowned as he rubbed his face.

* * *

 **Team Nightmare- Eva, Noah, Owen, Sammy**

Eva had bested Freddy in that random match. Freddy laughed. He punched Eva and Owen and Noah prepared themselves to lunge at him. Why? I don't know. Freddy saw them and morphed into both Katie and Izzy. It was basically Izzy and Katie on one body.

"What the heck?" Noah was wide-eyed.

"Noah...why didn't you save me...why didn't you save me from Amy?" Katie asked.

"Owen...how could you let me be with Pluto?!" Izzy frowned.

Noah twitched. Owen gasped. Noah went to his depressed place and cradled himself. Owen did so as well. They cradled themselves. Eva and Sammy looked at the two.

"Some help you guys were," Eva frowned.

"Eva!" Sammy gasped. "He's getting closer!"

"Now you fear me...you really think you could kill me?!" Freddy asked. "By stopping yourself from believing?! HAHAHAHA!"

A song began to play.

"No...no...he's going to sing!" Eva gasped.

Freddy took a deep breath and suddenly, animals started jumping in with butterflies and deers and rabbits. A song sang by a beautiful singer. Freddy gasped.

"Who dares sing so beautiful in a nightmare?!" Freddy growled.

Ella came in dancing.

" _What a beautiful world!"_ Ella had finished her song.

"Just one line?!" Freddy asked. He laughed. "You suck at singing."

"Oh no my dear burnt friend," Ella touched his hand. "I have been singing for hours. And then my wonderful animal friends came to help me..."

Freddy growled and tried to kill her...but her animal friends shielded her. The birds attacked Freddy.

"Ow ow ow!" Freddy gasped. The deer headbutted Freddy.

"That's my important parts you **/censored/**!" Freddy cried. Then a bear slashed him. Freddy screamed. Sammy gasped.

"Ella!" Sammy smiled. "His weakness is beauty!"

"That wasn't like that in the movies," Eva grumbled. Flowers bloomed, deers kicked the dream demon and then with several twirls from Ella, Freddy groaned.

"Don't worry, I'll be back, I always come-"

 **BOOM!**

Freddy exploded and the survivors were teleported away from the VR system.

* * *

 **Confessional: Ella probably doesn't even get nightmares.**

Eva: That...that was just...I can't explain it. (shakes her heads, then smirks) Ella is really talented isn't she?

Noah: (still cradling himself)

Owen: (still cradling himself)

Sammy: Noah and Owen looked spooked. Maybe someone should help them?

* * *

 **Team Crystal- Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Lindsay**

"We're gonna die!" Cody cried. "We're gonna die!"

"Cody!" Bridgette slapped Cody. "Calm down!"

"That slap hurt..." Cody winced.

"Be a man!" Bridgette cried. "What will Ella and Sammy think?!"

Cody gasped. Courtney was currently attempting to defend the two with a frying pan. Cody grabbed a knife and charged. He stabbed Jason. Jason looked at the knife and then at Cody.

"I forgot he was a zombie!" Cody groaned. Jason took the knife out and stuck it into Cody's body. "Welp, I'm dead..."

Cody fell down, eliminated from the VR World.

"Cody!" Bridgette cried. "Courtney! There has to be some sort of CIT training against serial killers!"

"Actually, no, there isn't..." Courtney shook her head.

* * *

 **Confessional: There is no CIT counseling for zombies either...**

Bridgette: So she's telling me that they trained her to outrun a car and hide from walking animatronics, but they can't even use her skills to fight off a serial killer?

* * *

Courtney hit Jason over the head with a frying pan. Lindsay watched, gasping that the two were fighting.

"Mr. Snickers!" Lindsay cried. That's when someone swooped by. Lindsay gasped and shrieked. Jason turned around and suddenly an axe to the face was given.

Jason groaned with the axe stuck into his face. Gwen stood before him triumphant.

"Gwen!" Courtney smiled before frowning. "What took you so long?!"

"I had to go hunt for an axe," Gwen shrugged.

Jason lunged at Gwen but was then hit over and over again by Lindsay.

"It's a monster!" Lindsay cried. "EEEEEK!"

"Finally you see the monster he is!" Courtney groaned at the slow-minded Lindsay.

"I know he's a monster, he killed Mr. Silent!" Lindsay frowned. Courtney facepalmed.

The four lucky survivors were teleported out of the VR world.

* * *

 **Team Chainsaw- Beth, Dawn, Jasmine, Jo, Scott, Sugar**

Jo screamed. Her mouth was covered by the dripping wet Sawyer family member and the other Sawyer family that kidnapped Beth and Dawn had poked Jo's finger to feed Grandpa Sawyer blood...but in our PG rated case, ketchup.

Dawn woke up.

"What did I miss?" she asked. Jasmine and Beth looked at Dawn. Dawn was shocked when she saw Jo being tortured. Dawn fainted again.

"Poor gal, horror movies don't fit with her," Jasmine gave a sad look towards the fainted Dawn.

"Is no one going to mention that the old corpse is drinking ketchup from Jo's body?!" Scott yelled angrily. "Sugar! What are you even doing?! Help us!"

Sugar was flirting with Chop Top. They giggled as Scott growled angrily.

"At least someone's happy," Jasmine groaned.

Leatherface clapped his hands at everything that was happening. Grandpa Sawyer was sucking ketchup from a finger and the two other Sawyer brothers were laughing and helping. That's when one of the brother's suddenly collapsed after a shot was fired.

Rodney and Sadie came in, wearing sunglasses? And Hotline Bling was playing? The two came in walking with two guns in their hands and shooting the enemy. They shot Grandpa Sawyer many times, so he was down, and they shot the dripping wet Sawyer.

Leatherface was angry as he revved up a chainsaw and deflected every bullet. Chop Top stopped flirting and attacked Sadie. Scott, Jasmine, Jo, and Beth had their mouth wide-open.

"What is going on here?" Scott asked.

Chop Top grinned at Sadie.

"Hey good-looking...wanna hang out with Chop Top?" Chop Top asked. "Would you?! Would you?!"

Chop Top was suddenly hit on the head several times with a golf club. Sugar was frowning and was really angry.

"You lied to me Choppy!" Sugar cried. "We are through!"

Leatherface jammed his chainsaw into Sugar after she had killed Chop Top. And that's when suddenly, he was stabbed on the back. Jasmine had stabbed him. Another stab, from Scott. And another from Beth, another from Sadie and four stabs from Jo.

The last thing Leatherface saw, five shots to the body.

Jasmine looked at her teammates and then at the still-unconscious Dawn.

"No one tell Dawn," Jasmine said.

"Agreed," Scott shrugged. The seven survivors escaped the VR world.

* * *

 **Team Halloween- B, DJ, Izzy, Sky**

Michael Myers was dealing with the feisty Izzy. She hit him with a pillow, a lamp, and then with a stick...because Izzy.

Michael was getting angry and he charged. B hopped down on the balcony and aimed at Michael. He built a crossbow, using very sharp stakes as the arrows. Michael saw this and ran back and forth before suddenly, Izzy pounced behind him. Using some techniques, Michael inched closer to B and as soon as B fired a shot, it hit Izzy.

"That feels good!" Izzy laughed before falling back and groaning. She was eliminated from this VR.

Michael looked at B and was quickly shot on the chest. Michael inched closer and continued to get shot. That's when he pushed B off the balcony and sad to say, the silent genius fell to his doom.

"Michael!" a voice cried. Sky pointed a gun at Michael, who turned around. His soulless eyes began to bleed. Sky shot him once. Then twice. Michael raised his knife and lunged toward Sky. Sky continued to shoot him again and again and again.

Michael grunted and inched closer toward Sky.

Sky shot him in the head, then the neck, and then everywhere on his body. Michael dropped down.

Sky sighed.

"Is it over?" DJ whimpered.

Sky nodded.

Michael rose back up and grunted.

"Oh for the love of sandwiches!" Sky groaned before shooting Michael one last time. "They...always come back..."

Sky and DJ, the survivors were teleported away. Heather was also teleported away...because she was the third survivor.

* * *

Edison screamed as Ghostface I chased him. Pluto sighed as he stayed on the pole, still tied up.

Chef was fighting Ghostface II on the other hand. He was struggling as Ghostface II seems to have the upper-hand. That's when suddenly, a chomp arrived.

"What the-" Ghostface II looked and saw Bart chomping on his butt. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow! Stupid baby shark!"

Ghostface II knocked himself out into a wall. Bart stopped chomping on the bottom and waddled to Chef.

"No mercy!" Chef laughed as he pounded his fists together. "Good job little shark..."

Bart gave a sharp grin.

"NO MERRRRCCCCY!" yelled a voice. Leon came charging down with a bat and attacked Ghostface I. The two struggled as Edison and Pluto watched.

"Um...go Leon!" Edison cheered with a blink.

"He's going to lose," Pluto frowned. Leon had successfully tied up Ghostface I. "Nevermind, forget I said anything."

"Haha!" Leon grinned. "Take that Ghostface!"

Ghostface II was pushed down, also tied up.

"Cadets!" Chef cheered. "We have won this war!"

"I'm surprised you haven't killed them," Chris walked out, frowning. Steven was by his side. "But then again, we aren't supposed to have any deaths on this show...sooooo...yeah..."

"Where's Albert?" Edison asked.

"I don't know, where is Albert?" Leon asked Steven.

"Why are you asking me?!" Steven frowned. "You're the guy who knocked him unconscious!"

"You have no proof," Leon crossed his arms.

"Leon, I'm going to kill you," Albert wobbled down, his hand on his head. "After I get an ice pack..."

"Well, see you guys," Leon quickly ran off.

"Chef, let's bring these two suckers to the Campfire Ceremony," Chris said. Chris left with Chef, Edison, and Steven. Albert on the other hand went to the infirmary to retrieve an ice-pack.

Pluto was still tied up on that pole.

"Um...fellas?" Pluto asked. "Are you doing this on purpose?! I demand you come back and untie me!"

* * *

"Hey look, it's Chris!" Beth gasped with a smile. Chris, Chef, Albert (with an ice-pack), Edison, Leon, and Steven arrived.

"It doesn't look like he's showered, ew," Heather frowned.

"Oh shush Heather," Chris frowned. "These two came and knocked me out. Next thing I knew, I'm stuck in a smelly locker!"

Chef tossed Ghostface I and Ghostface II on the ground, tied back-to-back.

"Glad to see Chef's okay," Trent nodded.

"You bet," Chef grinned.

"Now let's unmask Ghostface I," Edison walked over to Ghostface I. He unmasked the person and out came...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"BLAINELEY?!" Geoff cried.

"Why am I not surprised?" Bridgette crossed her arms.

"Why are you acting like me?" Gwen asked Bridgette with a chuckle. Bridgette shrugged.

Blaineley glared at everyone.

"Yeah, it was me..." Blaineley frowned. "You Chris, took down my only chance at stardom! The Total Drama Aftermath!"

"Because the ratings for the Aftermath was low Blaineley," Chris shook his head.

"You didn't have to go all knife-crazy on us," Leon shrugged. "I mean, that's enough to throw you to an asylum."

"Did you guys really think this...was a real knife," Steven held up a knife.

DJ screamed and fainted. Dawn looked at him with concern.

The knife Steven held was a toy knife. It was stained in red paint to make it look believable.

"Well I'm sorry Steven, but we aren't going to like ask a killer to stab me so we can test out if it's a real knife or not," Leon crossed his arms.

"I agree," Edison shrugged.

"Then who's this other Ghostface?" Chris asked. He unmasked Ghostface II to find out...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Topher?!" Chris yelped.

Topher grinned slyly at Chris.

"Hey Chris!" Topher laughed. "How are you doing?"

"Blaineley, out of all the people, why him?" Jasmine frowned.

"Well let's see, he was constantly begging me and wouldn't leave me alone..." Blaineley listed. "He spammed my texts, he followed me everywhere! What else was I supposed to say?"

"'No'?" Noah suggested.

"I already did that!" Blaineley frowned.

"So why did you do it?" Albert asked. "Why a horror challenge?"

"Because horror challenges make good ratings," Topher shrugged.

"Makes sense," Albert shrugged.

"Well..." Chris frowned. "Since we found out who our masked villains are, it's time for elimination!"

"I doubt you are able to identify a winner and a loser without being here," Heather smirked.

"Actually, I got all the info!" Topher laughed. "Sky, Heather and DJ being the only survivors of their VR challenge compared to the other teams with five to seven members still alive, Team Halloween will go through elimination!"

Heather frowned.

"And the winners?" Steven asked.

"Team Chainsaw!" Topher exclaimed. Team Chainsaw cheered. Topher was about to say something else before Chris's hand covered his mouth.

"Attention back to me," Chris said. "Team Halloween, you know what to do, Sky, Heather and DJ are immune so the rest of you guys are fair game. Let's get on with it!"

* * *

 **Team Halloween- Amy, B, Brick, Dave, DJ, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Sam, Sky**

* * *

Team Halloween had sat down on the tree stumps after placing their votes. Chris came out, his hair washed and his face sparkling as always.

"We have ten of you and ten different colored marshmallows," Chris said. "The blue suggests that the person did not receive a vote, the orange suggests that the person _did_ receive a vote or two, and the red goes to the one who has to head down the Dock to be eaten by the Shark of Shame and be sent to the Jailhouse of Loserdom..."

A stroke of lightning struck fast.

"That was some awkward timing," Chris blinked. "Anyway, the following people who get the blue marshmallows are safe...Heather, Sky, and DJ. You guys are immune so it's not a shock...

...

Dave

...

...

Sky

...

...

...

Harold

...

...

...

Sam

...

...

...

and Izzy..."

Chris handed the blue marshmallows to the announced. Sky looked at Dave, realizing she did not receive any votes. Only Amy, B, and Brick remained.

"And now the three of you...one of you is going home..." Chris said. "But this orange one will go to Amy..."

Amy smirked as she received her orange marshmallow.

"B and Brick, the Big B's..." Chris noted. "You both racked up fan service...some people liked to see B...others liked to see Brick. But tonight, only one will end...because the person who receives this red marshmallow...is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...B" Chris said after a long pause.

A stroke of lightning struck fast shining on B's shocked expression. B looked down and nodded. Brick gasped as he was handed the orange marshmallow. B slowly walked toward the Shark of Shame.

"B," Brick walked over to the silent genius and saluted. B saluted back as some of the contestants came to him to wave goodbye.

B waved at them all and left the island, inside the Shark of Shame.

"Wait, where's our ride?" Topher asked, still tied together with Blaineley.

"I got a special ride for you," Chris grinned at Topher and Blaineley.

A boat arrived with Laurie and Miles from the last episode.

"Hello Mr. McLean!" Laurie greeted.

"You said you had a delivery for us?" Miles asked.

Chris presented them Topher and Blaineley.

"I think you guys should teach them a lesson about peace and how to control anxiety," Chris grinned.

"That's so not cool Chris!" Topher gasped.

"That's a wonderful idea Mr. McLean," Laurie giggled. She pushed Topher and Blaineley towards the boat.

"I have lawyers!" Blaineley cried. "This is manhandling!"

"I don't want to learn about peace!" Topher screamed.

The four had left on the boat with Chris smiling proudly.

"I love my job," Chris grinned.

* * *

Heather and Amy were sitting face-to-face to one another. They grinned at each other.

"I really owe you one Heather," Amy grinned.

"This is a game which involves alliances and cutthroat gameplay..." Heather smirked. "Now, I know we had our differences, but two divas are better than one. So what do you say?"

"Duh, I'm totally in," Amy grinned.

* * *

 **Confessional: It's basically evil Pitch Perfect...**

Amy: Duh! Of course I'm going to betray Heather! She's got her eyes on my Alejandro and I can't have that...

Heather: Duh! Of course I'm going to betray Amy! She's the perfect scapegoat when things go wrong. (it's clear that's not her only reason) Why are you staring at me like that? Oh please, if this is about Alejandro, it's not going to happen...

* * *

A robot was opening it's eyes. It was B's robot, and the glue that had once jammed the robot was no longer available. The Phantom stared upon the robot.

"Hello my dear friend...BRIAN was it?" The Phantom asked.

" **Yes, BRIAN...Beneficial Radioactive Intelligent Artificial Nanotech..."** BRIAN nodded his robotic head. **"My programming states my creator was B...AKA Beverly...what has become of Daddy..."**

The Phantom stared at BRIAN before shaking his head.

"He's gone..." Phantom said. "There are very bad people on this island...that has caused your beloved Daddy to leave...what will you do about it?"

" **...I will avenge my Daddy...by annihilating every single person on this island..."** BRIAN's eyes turned red.

"Every good master plan will take time BRIAN, and Uncle Phantom will definitely guide you on your quest..." Phantom chuckled.

" **Yes Uncle..."**

* * *

 **And that's for today folks! What a challenge! 39 left and still some questions have still remained unsolved!**

 **Will Duncan prove to Courtney that he was faithful to his girlfriend this whole time?**

 **Will BRIAN really annihilate everyone on this island?**

 **What outcomes will come now that Heather and Amy are in a conflicted alliance?**

 **And through many episodes, who and when will Cody choose? Seriously bro, you're keeping people waiting...**

 **Find out next time on...**

 **TOTAL**

 **DRAMA**

 **SUPREME!**

* * *

Pluto remained tied up on the pole. He sighed.

"Is anyone out there?!" he yelled. "Hello?! This is not amusing Edison! You get over here and untie your brother this instant!"

Chef walked by Pluto. He was whistling.

"Are you serious?!" Pluto frowned. Chef had earbuds on and had completely ignored Pluto. "Damn me..."

* * *

 **Voting Confessional:**

Amy: I vote B. It's all according to plan. And my plan involves getting rid of threats. B's too smart to take to the merge.

B: (votes randomly)

Brick: As a failed leader, I vote for myself! A team captain has to take the sacrificial exit!

Dave: B. Sorry dude, but you're like a threat.

DJ: I vote Amy. She's mean and scary. She's done awful things. Really awful. It'd be nice to see her leave.

Harold: Amy. Alejandro is close to her, as such, she must fall!

Heather: B, sorry I'm not sorry. Threats like you need to be taken out early...

Izzy: I vote B! I mean, he got me out of the challenge! I was having so much fun and then he shoots me? Nuh-uh...

Sam: Brick told me to vote for him...so I guess I should...I mean, he would be happy...right? I'm such a terrible friend...

Sky: Brick asked me to vote for him. Poor Brick, he looked sad that we lost.

* * *

 **Vote Count:**

Amy- B

B- Amy

Brick- Brick

Dave- B

DJ- Amy

Harold- Amy

Heather- B

Izzy- B

Sam- Brick

Sky- Brick

* * *

B- 4

Amy- 3

Brick- 3

* * *

Eliminated: Topher, Anne Maria, Staci, Scarlett, Leshawna, Dakota, Leonard, Justin, Max, Katie, Beardo, B

* * *

 **School has started for me so updates will come slower than usual. Man, I have worked on this for so long, I'm kind of scared actually XD But then again, you guys, my faithful viewers have stuck with me for so long. Thanks guys!**

 **Now let's talk about B. To be honest, this episode's elimination was hard to determine. I had choices between B, Brick, Sam, Lindsay, and even DJ...but then I settled with B because I thought about how he could help create a bigger role in the Phantom's plot. Hence, his taken-out robot was now used as the body inhabited by BRIAN. B was a really great character too. I mean, he didn't get much screen-time as I wished, but hey, B was really useful in this story. But now he has gone. I apologize for eliminating him and disappointing you B fans.**

 **Also, it has come to my attention that I should give a special shoutout to _ninjamonkey3904_ because in all seriousness, he actually _predicted_ who was going to be eliminated in this episode. Kudos to you on accidentally figuring out who was going to be eliminated. My apologies for eliminating your favorite character man :) Please don't hate. This elimination was not a troll. XD**

 **Next time: Beardo's secret past is revealed! Why does Beardo beatbox? What's so tragic about his childhood? (May possibly contain some dark scenes because it's tragic...)**


	17. Chapter 17: Aftermath IV: Beardo's Tale

**Chapter 17- Aftermath IV: Beardo's Tale**

* * *

Disclaimer- Man, 17 chapters in and I still have to say it? I don't own Total Drama! It is the people who worked at Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, and etc that own the characters in this story. Only the interns belong to me and my brilliant imagination! That is all.

Note- The fourth Aftermath. Man, I really do not enjoy writing these aftermaths...but if I discontinue writing them, then the story will be imperfect. It won't look good. I mean, I can't just get rid of an Aftermath...I mean I technically did but this is a special episode. Ahem, anyway, I apologize to all B fans after eliminating him but this episode won't be about B. That was not a pun. It's going to be about Beardo, so sit back and relax. Your votes for Cody's dream girl is still being counted for and of course, don't forget to bring them votes in!

Another note, this is fanfiction. Please do not take this chapter seriously.

Now without a further ado, on with the show we go!

* * *

 **Day 12.5- The Tragedy of a Beatboxer**

* * *

Beardo woke up.

It was a dark day. Somewhat, 10 years ago or something. I can't keep track. Beardo was most likely 8 back then. And his home consisted of a low-style shack. A shake infested with rats and smelled awful. It looked like Beardo was poor, but hey, at least dad brought home a DJ machine.

Beardo never found such a DJ machine interesting. In fact, his dream was to be a singer. And being an only child, his mother and father kept close eye on him. His mother wanted him to reach for the stars. Be a singer!

But father wanted him to be to be something else. He neither supported nor disagreed with Beardo. He just let Beardo do whatever he wanted. Beardo loved his family so much, but of course, in a world with a perfect family, comes imperfect obstacles.

For one, money was awfully scarce.

Money, the root of all evil. Mother was a housewife. Worked around the house by cleaning, cooking, and gardening. But father worked as a businessman. And evil then, money was pretty hard to receive. Father wasn't that good at his job. And he was frequently picked on by his workers.

Beardo could tell that his father endured harsh labor thanks to that bullying. And Beardo felt bad.

* * *

"Beardo still in there?" Leshawna asked, noting the door that was locked. It was Beardo's room after his elimination.

"Poor guy, I guess leaving his friends was harder than he thought it would be," Dakota shrugged.

"Ha!" Max laughed. "What a loser! Evil like me cannot tolerate loners like him! You, big one!"

Max pointed at Leshawna, who frowned.

"Excuse me?" Leshawna crossed her arms.

"Break that door down with your large being!" Max ordered. Leshawna dragged her sleeves up.

"Oh no you didn't!" Leshawna frowned as she stormed at Max. "Leshawna here will teach you a lesson!"

She grabbed Max as he yelled.

"Help!" Max screamed. "Minions! Somebody!"

"Poor Max," Dakota shook her head.

* * *

Beardo was always a troubled child. He got failing grades and in all seriousness, no teacher would think _Beardo_ could have a bright future. For a greasy guy like Beardo, he wasn't taken seriously. No girl wanted him. No friends to make.

He was lonely.

He sat alone at lunch and played alone at recess. And when he said he wanted to be a singer, all he got were laughs.

"Hey look, it's Beardo Weirdo!"

"Beardo? Ugh, like seriously? What a disgrace to like, society..."

"Why is he even at our school?"

"It's the Hunchback of Canada! Let's throw apples at him!"

Beardo got no respect. And Beardo never built a reputation for himself.

* * *

Justin ran straight towards Beardo's room. He began pounding on the door.

"Beardo Beardo!" Justin screamed. "Help me! Help me!"

No answer.

"Beardo!" Justin cried. "Open up!"

A shadow arrived from the corner as Justin screamed.

"She's getting closer!" Justin cried. "Help! Open the door!"

No answer.

Justin turned back to see Staci, grinning wide and high.

"My...great...great...great...great-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Justin screamed as he ran away from Beardo's door.

"Come back!" Staci cried. "I have yet to tell you about how my great, great, great, grandma created hair gel!"

"Your great, great, great, grandma created too much!" Justin screamed.

* * *

Beardo always went back home crying. He wanted respect. He wanted friends, but because of low cash rates, his mother and father could never send him to a different school. Beardo became depressed.

But then there was that day...

Beardo was in class, getting picked on whenever the teacher wasn't looking. And that's when the phone rang. When teacher answered it, Beardo didn't think much at first...until the teacher did something.

"Beardo?" the teacher asked before bursting into tears. "Oh no..."

Beardo was confused at first.

"Beardo, the administrative office would want to see you," the teacher said. The other kids snickered at Beardo.

"Ooh, Weirdo Beardo got in trouble..."

"Sucks to be Beardo..."

Beardo did as he was told and next he knew.

His father had passed away...

* * *

"You want to be a singer? What a laugh..."

"I see no future for that boy..."

"That afro sucks!"

"Ew, stay away from me..."

Those words. All his life. He has heard those words being threatened upon him.

"Oh your dad died? What a lie. You're just trying to get sympathy ain't ya?"

"Daddy died? Must have killed himself because he didn't want to stay with a failure like you..."

Those words, kept Beardo silent. Beardo cried everyday. To the point of...no...

His mother sobbed every night and knew she was the only person who could take care of Beardo.

"Beardo?" his mother asked. "I think you shouldn't go to school anymore...I will home-school you, what do you say?"

Beardo was shocked to hear he was leaving his school. All that bullying...

All his life he was told he would have no bright future. But there was something in Beardo, that made him change. And when Beardo laid eyes on the DJ player...the gift that his father had brought home. The only last memory of his dad.

Beardo tried it out. It was dusty. But the beats it could play if used correctly. Oh it was great. Soon, Beardo got the hang of being a DJ, but that beat he had. It couldn't get loose. That's when he began to know something known as beatbox.

And he was skilled at it. It was his purpose. And soon, he created life again, all for his dad's memory and his mother's happiness. Beardo got into dancing, and learned how to make sound effects to keep the happiness flowing. And he did this for those rest of his years until we come to now. A Total Drama contestant with now newfound friends.

Beardo grinned in success, wait till the kids at his old elementary see him now. They're probably shocked to see Beardo making friends and making it farther than last time.

* * *

Beardo had sat back and grinned. He was not in his room like everyone had thought. He was on the roof of the Jailhouse of Loserdom. And he looked at the stars, his father was up there smiling down at Beardo.

* * *

"One...two..." Leshawna used Max as a tool to break the door to Beardo's room open. "You're finally useful for something short stuff..."

Max wobbled around and collapsed. Scarlett peeked at what Leshawna and Max had done. Ahem, what Leshawna had done.

"Need I ask?" Scarlett asked.

"No need sugarplum," Leshawna shook her head. "Now where is that Beardo? Locking his room without being inside..."

"We have keys Leshawna," Scarlett flatly reminded her. "Did you forget about that?"

"Hey doll, at least you weren't the person who was given a concussion..." Leshawna shook her head. "Now let's go find Beardo. It's almost time for dinner..."

* * *

 **And there is Beardo's tragic backstory. I censored some things, because I don't think it's legal to talk about what is said with Fanfiction's rating policy. Also, apparently Fanfiction has a maximum of 40 characters when typing chapter titles, so the title took me a while to change.**

 **To be honest, I was trying to keep it less dark...after all, I like to build my stories up into a comedy. But it's great to have dark scenes once in a while.**

 **Next time: Brunch of Disgustingness: The Sequel!**


	18. Chapter 18: Return of Disgustingness

**Chapter 18- Return of Disgustingness**

* * *

Disclaimer- Stop it right there! I do not own Total Drama! All rights are reserved for Teletoon, Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, etc. This means that the characters you see here are property of the Total Drama staff themselves except for Albert, Edison, Leon, Pluto, and Steven. Anyway, go on down. That's all I had to say.

Note- I'm like a speeding truck! I'm so proud of myself. Ahem, anyway, Chapter 18! Woo! All I can say is that the quicker I get this story done, then the more things I can write in the future. I'm honestly really enjoying writing Total Drama Supreme for the viewers out there! Anyway, this chapter actually took some thinking because I was lost on who to eliminate and what the challenge will be. But here it is! As always, votes are still applicable for who Cody should date. Remember: your choices are Sammy and Ella.

Anyway, with that said, on with the show!

* * *

 **Day 13- The Taste of Pure Disgustingness**

* * *

Last time, on Total Drama Supreme...

It was a horror movie fest with your average total horror movie geek, the ghostly and nerdy Ghostface. So while I took a "vacation", the contestants were split into four teams of ten to battle four different horror movie villains in the VR machine! Izzy's interest in Pluto the snobby intern got on Owen's nerves and so he was left tied up on a wooden pole. Poor him. Shawn let his zombie phobia get the better of him as he constantly annoyed his new 'buddy' Alejandro and we were introduced to a dark past of Mike, Mal, and Eva's dark past, a muscular man who's stronger than Eva. I mean, this guy has to be real. A guy stronger than Eva?

Lindsay made friends with "Mr. Silent" as Gwen continued to lecture everyone on How to Survive a Horror Movie for Dummies. Sugar fell in love with this weird guy and killed the weird guy, remind viewers to _never_ date Sugar, and Rodney and Sadie blasted brains by brains with swag. Jo met her match with a creepy old guy in a wheelchair and it was Jo's team that later won the challenge. Meanwhile, the losers, Team Halloween, had some technical difficulties. Amy and Heather fought with 'issues', DJ hid, Sam and Brick failed, and Dave told the entire viewing world how he really felt about himself and Sky. But in the end, B was eliminated thanks to the work of Amy and Heather's secret truce and Topher and Blaineley were eliminated thanks to the powers of two hippies. But that's not all, turns out the Phantom also has some tricks up his sleeve, involving Mike's lost son, BRIAN. This will be interesting...

 **So how will Amy and Heather's work?**

 **Will it last?**

 **Will the Phantom seriously hurt people?**

 **What's up with Mike's and Eva's past?**

 **And what will become of the Izzy X Owen fanbase now that Pluto's in the picture?**

 **Find out, right now! On...**

 **TOTAL  
**

 **DRAMA**

 **SUPREME!**

(intro cue)

* * *

 **Dorm 1- Alejandro, Amy**

Amy giggled and blushed at Alejandro. It was the morning, and Alejandro was bare-chested and preparing for today. Challenges have become an everyday thing. And hopefully the sooner he got up, the less time he could see Amy...

Though, Alejandro wished he could see Amy less. Now it's like, she's everywhere.

Alejandro heard giggling and frowned. He stepped out of his room, still bare-chested and exposing his muscular posture, and knocked on Amy's door. He wished B was still here. An enemy or not, B was the guy who Alejandro was thankful for being here. Mainly because Amy couldn't do anything sketchy. But now that the silent genius was gone, oh boy, what more can await him.

Amy opened the door after hearing the knock, giggling and blushing.

"Hey Al!" Amy giggled. Alejandro was not amused.

"What are you giggling about?" Alejandro asked. "I can hear your giggles from a mile away..."

"Well excuse me for being excited about having the hottest guy _here_ in the dorm with _me_..." Amy looked down on the ground, smirking and blushing. Alejandro looked at himself and slapped himself in the head. He had forgotten to put his shirt on. No wonder she's red as a tomato.

"Like that doesn't sound creepy," Alejandro muttered under his breath, before speaking up. "I'm sorry Amy, but that doesn't exactly answer my question. You've been giggling all morning and not all night which means something is up..."

Amy was hiding something. Alejandro can smell it. Alejandro stepped inside Amy's room. He looked around.

" _Alejandro_!" Amy gasped, before purring. "You bad boy you! Are you hoping to touch my bra? Or better yet-"

"Stop stop!" Alejandro blushed as he covered his eyes as Amy reached for her shirt. " _Detener_!"

Amy pouted as she released her shirt. Alejandro groaned as he continued to look around and here he found...a peek-hole.

"Amy!" Alejandro gasped, his face telling all different sorts of emotions. "Are you serious?! You've been spying on me?!"

Amy blushed and giggled.

"A girl can't help herself you know," Amy laughed.

Alejandro felt his mind explode.

* * *

 **Confessional: I doubt there are any Amy and Alejandro shippers. Sierra proved that.**

Alejandro: (shaken up) I don't think I can take another moment with _Amy_! (cradles himself) Ally or not, I want her to be eliminated!

Amy: I may have taken things too far. (smirks) But of course, now that Alejandro and I are _alone_...maybe we can have some private time. Eliminating B was the best plan I made yet!

* * *

 **Dorm 11- Scott, Shawn, Sierra**

Sierra was on her bed. Posters of Cody hung all around her bed. Pictures of Cody were hung around as well. She shivered and twitched. Ella and Sammy. Oh, they were going down...and like most people who wanted others to go down, Sierra had a list of ways to get rid of Sammy and Ella.

Severely injure them without getting caught as the culprit was one. And Sierra had a list of ways to do that. Her lust for Cody was getting the better of her. Her breathing sounded as harsh as a demon.

* * *

Scott and Shawn were outside her room, they heard loud breathing and some stomping noises. They shared a glance at each other.

"Sierra's taking this way too far isn't she?" Shawn asked.

"No kidding," Scott frowned. "I may be a no-good dirty rat, but even I have morals...sometimes. Shawn, you and I are going to make sure Sierra doesn't break."

"Why?" Shawn asked. "What happens when she breaks?"

"Oh you know," Scott shrugged. "She might turn into a psychopath and start becoming a murderer."

"That does sound bad, dead people do become zombies," Shawn twiddled his finger.

"Shawn!" Scott glared. "For the love of city pie! Can you stop mentioning zombies every now and then?!"

"But, but, I have to remind you somehow!" Shawn gasped. "Zombies could pop out any second! The undead will rise and take over the world! And I will save it!"

Scott shook his head as Shawn marched out.

"That guy has serious mental issues," Scott frowned.

* * *

 **Confessional: Sharks + Zombies= Shark-Zombies**

Scott: The people at my dorm are completely insane. Shawn can't stop screaming at 3 AM because of 'zombies' and Sierra has pictures of naked Cody in the shower hung all over the living room. It takes me half an hour to clean those up!

Sierra: (twitching) Must...get...rid...of...Sammy...and...Ella...

* * *

Eva was jogging around the dorm area. Flashbacks of that muscular teenager. That boy. Eva knew him all too well. Eva jogged quicker and quicker in fury and anger. Only then did she bump into Jo. The two female sportspeople fell back and stood back up.

"Watch where you're going next time!" Eva barked.

"Me?!" Jo cried. "You're the one who looks to be thinking about yesterday's challenge! And that spot was supposed to be reserved for me!"

"As if your life wasn't as cruel as mine!" Eva frowned.

"I say the same to you too, She-Hulk," Jo crossed her arms. The two fell into silence before Eva spoke up.

"So what got you thinking?" Eva asked.

"That challenge," Jo sighed.

"Same..." Eva frowned. "I had memories of a guy I knew."

"Same..." Jo sighed. Eva and Jo looked at each other.

"Want to talk about it?" Eva asked.

"I'm kind of shocked at your question, normally that's what-"

"It's a simple 'Yes or No' question!" Eva yelled.

"Okay okay!" Jo frowned. "Jeez."

Jo sighed.

"Listen She-Hulk, you ever get abused as a child?" Jo asked.

"No," Eva crossed her arms.

"Well I did," Jo frowned. "My parents divorced when I was nine. And my dad was the one who chose to keep me."

"Go on," Eva said.

"Yeah, well, my dad always wanted me to be like him, a man, a proud leader," Jo said. "Which is why he bought me an entire fitness set back home. I mean, when I was nine, I didn't want to be a muscular beast...no offense."

"None taken," Eva gritted her teeth.

"Yeah well, when I was ten, my dad lost control over his legs, apparently something about nerve problems," Jo explained. "That's when my dad turned crazy. I mean, he trained me twice as hard than usual, and even though now he's stuck on that wheelchair, my dad always found ways to beat me every now and then. I joined Total Drama to win the cash prize and move away. But we all saw how much I failed."

"So what made you think about your dad?" Eva asked.

"...There was this old creepy guy on a wheelchair," Jo said. She remembered that cold stare the VR Grandpa Sawyer had given her. "He reminded me of my dad. It was like a nightmarish version of my dad."

"I'm sorry," Eva sighed.

"Thanks, coming from you, that kind of means a lot," Jo nodded. "Anyway, what about you?"

"The reason I became muscular was because of a best friend I had," Eva sighed. "His name was Chad Torrence. And before I was all muscle, he was the strongest person in our group. In fact, he encouraged me to train myself to be as strong as him. He promised me that we can become partners, close partners if I was as strong as him. Turns out, it was a trick. When I became all muscles, Chad betrayed me. He told me our friendship was just a prank. He told me that he wanted see how gullible I was..."

Eva sighed.

"It's because of him that I became this," Eva frowned. "He still haunts me. He reminds me of the mistake I am."

"Dang," Jo placed a hand on her shoulder. "Did you hurt him in return?"

"I wish I did," Eva frowned. "But we moved before we could."

Jo and Eva looked at each other and smiled. They patted each other on the back.

"That took guts to reveal dark secrets," Jo nodded. "I think this may be a beautiful friendship.

"That's taking it too far," Eva chuckled.

"Yeah I know," Jo chuckled. "May the better jockette win."

* * *

 **Dorm 9- Mike, Noah, Owen**

Mike woke up with a gasp. He panted and felt his heart. A nightmare. And a pretty bad one at that. The door opened and in came Noah, still dressed in his sleepwear.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," Noah yawned. "Couldn't you sleep for another 1 hour and 16 minutes before your prince came to kiss you?"

"You were going to kiss me?" Mike was wide-eyed. Noah stopped yawning and glared.

"Don't start another fanbase," Noah glared. "It took me years to finally stop people from texting me about Cody..."

A phone rang. Noah went back to his room to pick it up. Next thing Mike heard was the voice of a rather angry Noah.

"STOP CALLING ME!" Noah yelled. "FOR GOODNESS SAKES! I WILL NEVER KISS CODY AGAIN AND THAT'S FINAL!"

Noah continued to yell for a minute and then came back, yawning.

"Wrong number," Noah muttered.

"Yeah, sure it was," Mike chuckled nervously. "Anyway, guess it's time for breakfast. Owen already up?"

"By this time, you should already know that he's up for breakfast before us," Noah rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **Confessional: NoCo is still hype.**

Mike: Glad Noah didn't ask about my nightmare. (sighs) I cannot let anyone know about my past. So far, only Tyler and Trent know about Mal, but they don't know the whole story. (taps his foot) I really hope I don't need to reveal my past.

* * *

Sure enough, Owen was there first in the doorway of the cafeteria. But he was very shocked. Noah and Mike looked at him.

"Owen?" Noah asked. "Finally see the horrors we see in Chef's cooking? Good, now please move, you're hogging up the other 39 contestants."

There was a crowd of people either attempting to push their way in or complaining about Owen.

"Noah!" Owen turned around and screamed. "There's no food!"

"No food?" Beth gasped. "But I promised Bart I'd feed him!"

Beth raised up Bart whose stomach grumbled.

"Seriously?" Scott asked. "You're complaining about Fang Jr? What about us?! We need nutrition!"

"Nutrition," Duncan laughed. "That's something I didn't get for three days. Thanks _Trent_!"

"No problem Duncan," Trent glared back at the juvenile punk.

"You're still fighting?" Gwen raised an eyebrow. "I mean, normally this little Gwuncan business should be over by now."

"You gave you and Duncan a ship name!" Sierra gasped. She typed on her phone violently. "OMG. Gwen confirms her relationship with Duncan! FYI! Still didn't get a chance to be with Cody!"

Sierra was breathing violently. Gwen and Duncan looked at Scott.

"Yeah, she tends to do that," Scott rolled his eyes.

"Owen, can you move?" Heather tapped her foot. "Some of us are worried about getting a sunburn."

Owen finally moved in, still shocked that there was no sight of food anywhere. The rest of the contestants walked in, also noting the missing food that was supposed to be prepared.

"It seems that Owen wasn't kidding when he said there was no food," Dave mumbled. He crossed his arms. "DJ, cook for us!"

"Me?!" DJ asked.

"Yes you, you know how to cook right?" Dave asked. DJ nodded. "Then do it."

"But I need materials and ingredients!" DJ cried.

"I never thought a good cook like you would stammer so much," Harold said. "I mean, gosh, what's the big deal?"

DJ gulped. He remembered something.

* * *

 _This was last night. DJ was in the kitchen preparing himself a midnight snack. There was no rule he couldn't do it and being a boy that respects rules, he did it. He made a sandwich. And he prepared to eat it while watching the night sky._

 _But before he could even step out with the sandwich, a figure dashed around the dark._

 _"Who there?" DJ asked, a little frightened. DJ had brought a flashlight, mainly because if he were to turn on the lights, it might attract monsters. Too bad there was already a monster in the kitchen._

 _DJ's flashpoint pointed at a frightening no-faced mask: The Phantom. DJ screamed as he tossed the sandwich in the air and ran for it. The Phantom grabbed the sandwich and chuckled._

* * *

"Okay, okay, I'll cook," DJ chuckled nervously.

"Atta boy," Dave patted DJ on the back.

"Not so fast," a voice startled everyone in the room. Chris walked out of the kitchen, wearing a chef's apron. Chef walked out as well, grinning.

"Chris?" Bridgette asked, raising an eyebrow at Chris's chef attire.

"Since when did you enjoy dressing up as Chef Boyardee for Halloween?" Gwen snickered.

Chris frowned.

"I demand that you stop joking about my chef's apron," Chris frowned. "It's the same thing everyday. I wear something, you kids poke fun at it! Why can't you pick on Chef for a change?"

"Because one, we don't want to die, and two, Chef doesn't put us through challenges that involves us being in pain," Trent stated.

"Whatever!" Chris pouted. "Maybe you'll show me a little respect now that I'll be giving you a little feast."

"A feast?!" Owen cheered happily. "Oh boy! Is there turkey and bacon and eggs and ham and pizza and steak-"

"Owen, please refrain from reciting the Food Alphabet," Chris shook his head. "Anyway, this feast is your next challenge!"

As if on cue, the interns came, wearing waiter's uniform and bring in a long tray of hidden food.

"He can't mean..." Bridgette gasped.

"It's the Brunch of Disgustingness 2! Grosser than ever!" Chris exclaimed.

"He means it," Duncan said.

"What makes this so different than all the other eating challenges we've had?" Sam asked.

"Well for one Sam, this will be a team effort kind of thing," Chris smirked. "And second, we have an endless supply of nutritional gross food for you all to enjoy! We aren't stopping until one team remains standing!"

"What happens if you run out of your 'endless' supply of food?" Sky asked.

"Then we'll throw in some failed food experiments Leon happened to throw together," Chris chuckled.

* * *

 _"I'm calling this, my Potion of Heaven!" Leon held up a potion. "It's been mixed with five simple ingredients! Ghost pepper, artificial fruit flavorings, nomadic coconuts, Sonic's famous milkshakes, and finally, something I like to call, the William Shakespeare tomatoes!"_

 _Leon grinned maliciously before handing it to Albert._

 _"Here Albert, have a sip!" Leon smiled._

 _"What did you say was in this again?" Albert asked._

 _"Just drink it!" Leon frowned. Albert drank it. Next thing he knew he was having a panic attack. Leon looked at the camera. "Look at that ladies and folks! Albert is fighting demons that have inhabited his body! This really is the Potion of Heaven!"_

* * *

The contestants were silent when they sat this. Then they looked at Albert. He was still standing tall.

"How are you still alive?" Sadie gasped.

"It's the Potion of Miracle!" Leon smiled. "Of course he would survive!"

"Last I checked, it was called the 'Potion of Heaven'..." Jasmine said.

"Nah, that name got old pretty quick," Leon shrugged. "Anyone want to have some Potion of Miracles?"

Leon raised his man-made drink up.

"No thanks!"

"I'm good!"

"Wait a minute," Edison noted. "William Shakespeare tomatoes? _THOSE WERE MINE!_ "

"You should've taken better care of them," Steven sighed at Edison.

"Anyway," Chris cleared his throat. "Rules are simple. You fail to eat or puke, you're out and you have to spectate on the other side of the room. Pretty simple. Now it's time for the teams! When I call your name, please stand near the kitchen: Owen..."

"I'm calling it, whoever has Owen on their team has a better chance at winning," Noah crossed his arms.

"Noah!" Chris called.

"I'm liking my luck," Noah smirked.

"Mike, Zoey, Tyler, Sierra, Ella, Eva, Jo, Jasmine, Lightning, Lindsay, and Sugar!" Chris listed. "I will call you guys, The Meat!"

"How funny," Noah looked at his skinny self. Cody and Mike did so as well.

"I feel more like fresh meat," Zoey frowned.

"Next team!" Chris said. "Sky, Izzy, Beth, Heather, Gwen, Sadie, Rodney, Ezekiel, Geoff, Bridgette, Amy, Alejandro, and Trent. You guys are the Veggies!"

Alejandro cursed under his breath noting how Amy was on his team. He cursed a bit louder now that he knew it was an eating challenge.

"Aw no fair, I wanted to be Meat!" Izzy pouted. "And where's my darling Pluto?! Where is he?!"

Albert, Edison, Leon, and Steven looked at one another. Chef looked at the interns and wondered where Pluto was as well.

* * *

Pluto was asleep, still tied up on that pole...

* * *

"And our last team: Brick, Cameron, Cody, Courtney, Sammy, Shawn, Scott, Harold, Dave, Duncan, DJ, Dawn, and Sam!" Chris exclaimed. "I will call you guys The Sweets!"

"I like that name!" Cody cheered. His sugar addiction began to kick in a little.

"Alright, head to your rightful team and sit on one of these three tables," Chris walked over and pointed to three cafeteria tables.

* * *

 **Confessional: It's to eat, or to be eaten.**

Bridgette: The Brunch of Disgustingness. Can't say I'm excited for this. The last time I did it, I was forced to choke down on dolphins and beef testicles. (shudders)

Owen: WOOHOO! Eats!

Alejandro: (groans) Another team with _Amy_... _No me gustara esto_...

* * *

 **The Meat- Ella, Eva, Jo, Jasmine, Lightning, Lindsay, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sierra, Sugar, Tyler, Zoey**

"Oh dear, an eating challenge," Ella gulped with nervous smile.

"Suck it up pageant wannabe!" Sugar crossed her arms at Ella with a glare. "I ain't about to lose this challenge!"

"At least the team spirit is alive," Jasmine crossed her arms.

"You said it," Jo nodded as she also crossed her arms. "Me and Eva? We totally got this."

"Words of a true person who knows what I'm capable of," Eva grinned. Jasmine raised an eyebrow at the two gals.

"I'm sorry, am I missing something here?" Jasmine asked. "Since when did you two become friends?"

"Who said we were friends," Eva frowned.

"Yeah, we're just rivals," Jo scoffed.

"Right," Noah rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I have full confidence that all of us will make it through this challenge...with the exception of Ella and Lindsay."

"What's wrong with Lindsay?" Tyler asked with a suspicious glance.

"Yeah, what's wrong with me?" Lindsay frowned. "I did great last time."

"You still remember the last time you done this?" Noah asked, surprised. "In that case, Ella will be our only exception."

"That means you're useless!" Sugar pointed and taunted at Ella. Ella smiled innocently. Her innocence won't let her realize that Sugar was bullying her.

"That's good I assume?" Ella asked cheerfully. Eva slapped her forehead.

* * *

 **Confessional: Doesn't this kinda remind you of Snow White?**

Eva: Ever since that challenge with the robotic bunnies and stuff, I still haven't forgotten about what Sugar did. Ella could have _died_. I'm keeping my eye on Sugar. And I will find the perfect time to strike.

* * *

 **The Veggies- Alejandro, Amy, Beth, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Rodney, Sadie, Sky, Trent**

"I'm calling it right now, we won't win," Trent stated.

"Don't be so negative Trent, so what if they have Sugar...and Jo...and Eva...and Owen...yeah we're kinda screwed," Gwen sighed.

"Worry not my fellow teammates," Alejandro stepped up on the table. "We are strong. We don't need to have a giant appetite. We just need to believe in ourselves! And once we do, we will win the challenge!"

Everyone was silent besides Amy who clapped and cheered. This slightly irritated Alejandro.

"Yeah, sorry Al, but that speech worked only in World Tour," Heather smirked. "You know, when you weren't squirming around like a little mouse in a maze."

"You take that back Heather!" Amy glared.

"Great, fighting," Trent sarcastically said. "We're such a good team. Geoff, you got something to say?"

"Yeah bra!" Geoff nodded. "We need to have a strategy based on food. Let's just imagine each course as a drugged party punch."

"How does that help?" Sky asked.

"I don't know," Geoff looked down.

"Yep, we're screwed," Izzy cackled.

* * *

 **Confessional: Hey. At least they got Izzy.**

Trent: All I care right now is that Duncan does not win. I mean, maybe it might sound kind of a jerkish thing to do, but he kissed my girlfriend! Any boyfriend has the right to pull off a grudge!

Rodney: This challenge may be the perfect opportunity for me and Sadie to you know, hang out. I mean, I just...I'm so bad at love!

Sadie: This challenge may be perfect to find out who Rodney likes. I mean, who doesn't like Rodney? He's strong and cute. (giggles) I'd be happy for the girl he likes!

* * *

 **The Sweets- Brick, Cameron, Cody, Courtney, Dave, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Harold, Sam, Sammy, Scott, Shawn**

"I think it's safe to say that we have no chance to be first," Dave said.

"Hold down cadet!" Brick ordered at Dave. "A good war should never be fought with negativity! That brings the entire army down! Think confidently! And smile with pride!"

"This isn't war, it's a challenge," Scott frowned. "So basically your speech isn't going to do much for our team."

"Scott!" Courtney frowned. "Listen to Brick. A good CIT always listens to whatever her acquaintances have in mind!"

"And that's why I'm going to agree with his idea if you agree with it," Scott leaped up after noting how Courtney was talking to him. Duncan glared at Scott.

"I say we just try our best," Sammy smiled.

"That's a great idea!" DJ nodded.

"A little overused but still good," Harold nodded.

"I agree, just try our best and we'll walk out here feeling proud and high!" Cody said.

"I second that!" Cameron grinned. "I'm so ready!"

* * *

"I'm so not ready," Cameron cringed upon staring at the first course.

"Course number 1!" Chris grinned. The contestants were staring at their bowls filled with salad. At first, it didn't look bad, but one scream from Lindsay made every notice that there were beetles crawling around inside.

"Is this legal?" Heather gasped.

"The beetle is touching me!" Dave screamed. "Get him off me! Get him off me!"

"Bug salad," Chris chuckled. "We had Steven make a mean Caesar's salad, but then we made Edison, Leon, and Albert hunt for different types of bugs to put in. And we told them to go all out."

"Leon came back with worms," Edison shivered.

"I'd hate to be the one who got the spiders and scorpions," Leon chuckled. "Albert was an expert in catching those."

Scott peeked in his bowl. Spiders and scorpions crawled around inside.

"OH COME ON!"

* * *

 **The Meat-** **Ella, Eva, Jo, Jasmine, Lightning, Lindsay, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sierra, Sugar, Tyler, Zoey**

"Poor little creatures," Ella went to pick up a baby cockroach.

"Now hold on there Ella," Chris walked over to her. "You can't be picky. You gotta eat _all_ of it."

Ella gasped. She looked ready to cry.

"Question, what happens if my bugs escaped?" Tyler asked. Chris was speechless.

"Well...then...you get a free pass...I guess," Chris shrugged.

"Awesome!" Tyler grabbed the bowl and gobbled down the salad. Zoey fought a centipede with her fork as Mike chewed on a beetle, gagging.

Owen gobbled down the salad with no problem. Sugar chewed down the salad and the spiders in her salad.

"Taste like chicken!" Sugar grinned.

"Don't make us barf Sug- Sugar- er...damn! I can't insult your name!" Jo growled.

"Eva crushed her bugs with her fist and ate the salad. Jasmine did so as well. Lightning ate his bowl with no problem. Sierra ate it as well as Noah looked sick at the ants that invaded his salad.

"Yeah, I'm not doing this," Noah mumbled. "I refuse to eat a bunch of ants that are already gobbling down my salad...wait a minute..."

Noah grinned as he waited.

* * *

 **Confessional: The ANTicipation is high...haha! Get it?! No? Okay, then...**

Noah: Strategy. (taps his forehead) That's all that is needed to survive an eating challenge.

* * *

 **The Veggies-** **Alejandro, Amy, Beth, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Rodney, Sadie, Sky, Trent**

Beth managed to gobble down her salad perfectly. The worms were quite okay as well. After all, she's eaten worms before. Bart looked hungry, but at least Beth fed Bart one piece of a worm.

Ezekiel ate his food no problem. Heather watched in disgust.

"Ugh, I'm not eating this," Heather crossed her arms.

"Suck it in Heather, we need to win this," Gwen frowned.

"Yeah right, I'm not about to get my mouth covered in beetle dung," Heather frowned as she stood up. "Hey Chris. Can I leave?"

"Already?!" Chris chuckled. "Wow Heather! I thought you would try a little harder. You're playing this challenge Amy's way...wow."

"I'm here you know!" Amy gagged as she choked on her millipedes. Izzy began rummaging through her food as Alejandro's bad appetite didn't allow him to eat the bugs.

"This is so gross," Sadie winced.

"Sadie, no worries," Rodney placed a hand on her shoulder. He was touching her. He blushed. "Sorry for touching you!"

"It's...fine?" Sadie asked.

"We need a strategy...we need one fa-" Trent was interrupted when suddenly Rodney grabbed him and started forcefeeding him the salad.

"That looks awesome!" Geoff cheered.

* * *

 **Confessional: I always thought bugs were like candy. The Lion King betrayed me...**

Rodney: In my home, us boys would stuff food into each other's mouths if Papa's casserole was a failure. It helps get rid of the taste.

Trent: (coughs) Leave it to Rodney. At least I didn't taste the bugs... (a fly comes flying out of his mouth. He looks at the camera awkwardly)

* * *

 **The Sweets- Brick, Cameron, Cody, Courtney, Dave, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Harold, Sam, Sammy, Scott, Shawn**

Scott was fighting a rather ticked off scorpion. Also, that last line wasn't a pun. Scott picked at it with his fork.

"This isn't even remotely possible!" Scott cried. "I can die just trying to pick up my food!"

"Can I suggest something?" Harold asked. Scott stopped picking on the scorpion.

"Go ahead," Scott said.

Harold stepped in front of Scott's bowl. He looked at the scorpion and went into fighting stance.

" _My dear opponent...you dare rule the Kingdom of Salads...for now...Sensei Harold-san will-_ "

The scorpion jumped at Harold's face.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHH!" Harold started slapping himself attempting to get the scorpion away. He slapped himself one last time before the scorpion was thrown off his face and landed right at the front door. The scorpion hissed.

Harold returned to his seat. He looked beaten up. But at least no stings were made.

"Worthy match," Scott clapped his hands mockingly before finally digging in. That is, until a tarantula crawled on his head. Scott screamed.

"Oh dear...I can't..." Dawn gasped. "I'm sorry...I can't possibly eat this...these bugs...they have families."

"Come on Dawn, we will lose!" Dave frowned.

"Hey, cut her some slack," Courtney frowned. "Dawn, it's fine if you want to leave."

Dawn nodded with a smile. Dawn left the table.

"And Dawn is out!" Chris grinned.

* * *

 **Confessional: Did Dave and Courtney just change places?**

Courtney: What's Dave's problem? Normally I'm the person who wants to win.

* * *

Everyone else had finished. Ella was tearing up, having eaten bugs. Sugar laughed at her and Noah was strangely satisfied with his meal.

"Well, hope you enjoyed your appetizers," Chris laughed. "To be honest, some of you shocked me. Ella finished her meal and Noah is smiling?"

Noah smirked.

"What can I say besides the fact that the ants in my bowl carried themselves out," Noah smirked. "You did say we get a free pass if our meal escaped."

"Smart," Chris sighed. "Heather and Dawn are out. Time for Round 2! Anyone care for some delicious snakes?!"

The interns passed every remaining contestant a chopped snake body on a plate. It was basically fried snake and the skin was still intact.

Dawn gasped from the sidelines as Trent had his mouth drop.

"This is considered a delicacy in China, so unlike the last meal, this is actually quite common and less difficult," Chris smiled.

"Quite common in China...where'd you even get this?" Dave's eye twitched. The last meal left and bad impression.

"Chef followed Edison's recipe," Chris shrugged.

"You eat this?!" Scott cried at Edison.

"I found it on the internet," Edison groaned.

"Tell me how it tastes," Chris laughed. "And begin!"

* * *

 **The Meat- Ella, Eva, Jasmine, Jo, Lightning, Lindsay, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sierra, Sugar, Tyler, Zoey**

"Mmmmm," Owen had already eaten his snake. He spat out the small bones and smiled. "Taste like chicken."

"Do you mean that figuravely or realistically?" Noah asked, a little shocked on how quickly Owen ate the snake.

"I don't wish to eat such poor specimen!" Ella cried.

"It really does taste like chicken," Jo licked her fingers. Eva crunched up the bones on the snake and ate the whole thing. Sierra was ravaging through her meal.

"Quick!" Sierra cried. "We have to win this! So Samey can get eliminated!"

She coughed on a small bone but coughed it out. Then she went back to ravaging it. Tyler and Lightning choked on their bones as well. Turns out, they were competing. No surprise.

"Oh my gosh!" Lindsay cried. "Tyson! Leonard!"

"Leonard?" Jasmine frowned. That wizard brought horrid memories. Jasmine walked behind Lightning and Tyler and smacked both of them on the back. The bone they choked on was out.

"Man, thanks Jasmine!" Tyler coughed with a smile.

"Sha-yeah, thanks tall girl," Lightning smiled.

"No problem boys," Jasmine nodded.

Mike took a bite. It wasn't bad to be honest. Suddenly, his eyes twitched as he felt something.

* * *

 **(Mike's Brain)**

"Ey yo!" Vito looked around the house filled with knowledge. "Is this a brain-freeze?"

"Brain freeze makes everything cold and chilly," Manitoba rolled his eyes. "Speaking of which, where is that Melvin guy?"

"How should we know?" Chester glared. "That brat should have come back by now! Darn kids not knowing when to return at the proper time!"

"Zhat iz not ze problem right now!" Svetlana glared at Chester. "Ze must've zone zomething!"

"I knew it!" Vito laughed. "And you all wouldn't believe me!"

A knock came at the door. Manitoba opened the door. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Melvin standing there. He looked scared.

"And you said he was evil?" Manitoba asked Vito. Vito frowned.

"Watch it," Vito frowned. "He obviously has some plan..."

"Nope," Melvin shook his head. "He does..."

Melvin revealed a notable Mike personality. Chester, Manitoba, Svetlanna, and Vito gasped.

"It's you!" Chester cried.

"ZAAAAAAA!" Svetlana screamed.

"Son of a goat!" Manitoba gasped.

A Mike with one eye covered with his hair gave a gapped tooth grin.

"I'm baaaaaaaaack," Mal grinned. Vito growled and attempted to punch Mal but Mal grabbed his arm and twisted it. Vito yelled in pain. "Silly Vito, I was always the more superior...hehehehehehe..."

Mal evilly laughed as he stared at his fellow Mike personalities.

"Time to exact my revenge..." Mal laughed.

* * *

Mike clutched his head. He groaned.

"Chris...can I...go to the bathroom?" Mike asked.

"You would be eliminated if you do," Chris blinked at Mike. "You sure?"

"Positive!" Mike nodded. "Gotta run!"

Mike ran off. Zoey watched in concern.

"I wonder what's up?" Zoey asked.

"The food must've given him a headache," Jo shrugged.

* * *

 **Confessional: Because headaches make you go to the bathroom instead of the infirmary...**

Mike: (gasps numerous times) No no no! How...he...how is he back?! I mean! I got rid of him! (chuckles nervously) Ah um, don't worry viewers, it's just y'know, a little phase...(clutches his head and gasps turning into the evil Mal)

Mal: (grins) Fresh air...it's been so long! Hello fellow Total Drama viewers. Name's Mal! And what you're about to see can very well traumatize you. But do I care? No! (laughs evilly)

* * *

 **The Veggies-** **Alejandro, Amy, Beth, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Izzy, Rodney, Sadie, Sky, Trent**

"Wonder where Mike went to," Trent noted Mike's sudden decision.

"Who cares?!" Amy cried. "The less members they have, the better!"

Amy ate her snake without any problems. Alejandro did as well. Because in all seriousness, weak stomach or not, snakes actually tasted good. Izzy ravaged on her snake as Sky dug in as well.

Bridgette looked at her food. She was getting pale. Geoff, who had finished his snake looked at Bridgette.

"Bridge, you alright," Geoff asked.

"I can't eat this, I'm a vegetarian!" Bridgette gasped.

"You're not exactly eating meat Bridgette," Gwen told her. "In fact, think of snakes like a fish, it's like seafood, not technically meat."

"I'm a surfer Gwen!" Bridgette frowned. "Fish are my friends! Not food!"

"I bet you your friend Bruce told you that?" Trent joked.

Bridgette cocked her head at him with a pout.

"Sorry, wrong time to joke," Trent raised his hand up in defeat.

"The scales are still intact," Beth shivered. "How can anyone eat this?!"

Bart grinned and ripped the skin off and ate it. Chris saw this and frowned.

"Unacceptable!" Chris frowned. "Beth! That's against the rules! You can't have Bart eat your meal! Number one: that's animal cruelty. Number two: it's also cheating!"

Bart gave Chris the puppy-eye look. Only a person with a heart would allow Bart to continue on after that look.

"Beth, you're out," Chris frowned at Beth and Bart. Oh yeah, Chris doesn't have a heart.

"It's okay Bart," Beth smiled at Bart.

"I'm not eating a snake!" Bridgette gasped. "Chris, I want out as well!"

"What a change in pace," Chris noted. "Bridgette's out too."

"Thanks a lot Bridgette!" Amy glared.

* * *

 **Confessional: NO! SNAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!**

Amy: Everyone, with the exception of Alejandro of course, are seriously pathetic! I mean, I can go for a Potion of Miracle after this. (She's that confident and snarky...a knock was heard on the confessional door and in came Leon)

Leon: Potion of Miracle you say?! Buy now for 2.99! Health insurance not provided! (A phone number was shown on the bottom of the screen)

Amy: (angry) I was kidding you psycho!

* * *

 **The Sweets-** **Brick, Cameron, Cody, Courtney, Dave, DJ, Duncan, Harold, Sam, Sammy, Scott, Shawn**

Cody chewed on his snake slowly.

Dave shivered as he chewed on his snake.

Scott chomped on his snake.

And Brick noticed Dawn had fainted.

"Dawn!" Brick stood up.

"Easy now then cadet," Chris walked towards Brick. "If you are to help Dawn, you will be eliminated. You cannot leave your table for the whole challenge."

"Meaning no bathroom breaks," Duncan looked irritated.

"Meaning we can pee our pants freely," Harold nodded.

"There's nothing good about peeing our pants!" Duncan glared at Harold.

Brick looked at Dawn. He looked ready to quit just to help her.

"Brick!" Dave looked frustrated. "Sit down!"

"I must help Dawn!" Brick said with a bold tone. "I will quit my challenge just for her!"

"Aw, cute," Chris chuckled. "An okay couple, but cute."

"It's not like that!" Brick stammered. He turned back to Dawn and sat next to her. He carried her...but that's when a yawn arose.

"Oh my, Brick!" Dawn gasped. "What are you doing?!"

"You were asleep the whole time?!" Brick looked shocked.

"I caused our team to lose a player?" Dawn gasped.

"Dammit Dawn!" Dave looked really angry. "I will toss this snake at you!"

Courtney glared at Dave.

"I would, but I won't," Dave sighed as he sat back down. Dawn had fainted for reals this time after noting that everyone was eating snake.

* * *

Everyone still in had finished their snake.

"That was easy!" Sam cheered. "Easier than the last one."

"Glad to see some enthusiasm from someone other than Owen," Chris chuckled. "Mike, Beth, Bridgette, and Brick are out. And...what's this?"

Ella looked sick and immediately spewed out everything. Noah scooted closer to Owen, having sat next to her.

"Oh man!" Chris laughed. "Our first barf! But sadly, that means Ella is eliminated as well."

"Ha!" Sugar laughed at Ella. Eva looked irritated at Sugar.

"Time for Round 3!" Chris chuckled. The next dish revealed itself to be a brain...a pork brain. Everyone looked disgusted.

"This cannot be legal," DJ gasped. "I can't eat this!"

"You just ate your fear!" Chris laughed at DJ. "You can't eat a pig's brain?"

DJ just realized he ate a snake. And he barfed on the floor.

"Well, DJ"s out," Chris laughed. "To the sidelines you go! Believe it or not, pig brains can be found in those Asian hot pot restaurants. Leon so nicely allowed me to order some online."

"Leon!" Dave glared. "You are messed up!"

"Twisted is more of the term I was thinking," Leon chuckled.

"Time to eat!" Chris grinned.

* * *

 **The Meat-** **Eva, Jasmine, Jo, Lightning, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Sierra, Sugar, Tyler, Zoey**

Sugar ate her pork brain no problem. Noah was speechless at her appetite.

"You know, I can see why she was attracted to you on day one," Noah said in shock. Owen had already finished his pork brain.

"Come on little buddy, it isn't that bad," Owen told him.

"Dude, I'm sitting next to a pile of barf," Noah frowned. "Chris, why aren't you cleaning this?"

"That's Chef's job," Chris shrugged. "Don't know where he is."

* * *

Chef was in a hot tub back at the host's quarters. He grinned. Pluto was just outside, but his screams didn't get registered because Chef was too busy resting. He was still tied up. And starving at that.

* * *

Noah looked at his pork brain. He looked ready to eat it...

"Yeah no," Noah stood up. "I'm out."

"Thanks a lot Noah," Eva shook her head.

"Ew, this is like, super gross," Lindsay picked her brain dish. Sierra ate hers vigorously.

"Cody shall not be Samey's!" Sierra cried.

"They haven't interacted at all Sierra," Zoey told her. "Maybe you should calm down..."

"You should talk!" Sierra glared. "Your boyfriend has five different personalities!"

Zoey gasped. She stared at her pork dish and shook her head.

"I'm going to find Mike..." Zoey got up and left.

"Nice going Sierra," Chris chuckled. "You lost another member because of that behavior."

"I will claw out your eyes!" Sierra screeched at Chris. Chris back away into Edison.

"Edison, how do I deal with a psychotic fangirl?" Chris asked.

"Do I look like a psychologist to you?" Edison shook his head.

* * *

 **Confessional: The psychologists always die in every horror movie...**

Edison: To be honest, I do know what this is. Sierra is reaching her breaking point. (pulls out a graph) You see, for the whole season, Sierra has had barely any interactions with her target. If that is the case, this her brain can no longer focus properly. After her area of focus is broken, she goes through an overly protective phase. And after this phase, all chaos will break loose. In other words, no Cody for Sierra means the end of Total Drama. (looks at the graph) I guess I didn't need this after all.

* * *

 **The Veggies-** **Alejandro, Amy, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Izzy, Rodney, Sadie, Sky, Trent**

"Delicious!" Izzy grinned at her teammates. Alejandro was bewildered.

"Izzy, you're crazy if you think this is delicious!" Alejandro blinked.

"Yeah, I agree," Amy nodded. She turned back to Alejandro. "We were thinking the same thing. We really are perfect for each other..."

Heather watched from the sidelines. She growled and broke her eyeliner brush, snapping it in half.

"Amy, we are eating disgusting meals..." Alejandro chuckled sheepishly. "Please don't make this uncomfortable for the others."

"Oh believe us," Sky frowned. "It was already uncomfortable with you two on our team..."

Ezekiel ate his brain.

"I never eaten this before, eh," Ezekiel chuckled. "It tastes okay."

"I feel like a changed man eating this," Geoff chuckled.

"YOU'RE TURNING INTO A ZOMBIE!" was heard.

Gwen finished her pork brain.

"Not bad," Gwen nodded. Trent ate his brain and so did Sky. Rodney and Sadie were left.

"Come on Sadie, you can do it," Sky told her. Rodney was slowly eating his. He was almost done, but he stopped to look at Sadie. Sadie shivered.

"I can't do this..." Sadie sniffled. "I'm sorry!"

"You should be!" Amy glared. "You dropped our numbers!"

"Can you at least _try_ to not be a **/censored/**?" Gwen glared at Amy. "Seriously!"

Sadie stood up and frowned. She headed out of the cafeteria.

"Looks like Sadie doesn't want to stick around and face her failure head-on," Chris scratched his head.

"Um, where's Rodney?" Trent asked, looking around. Rodney's plate was left unfinished. He had gone out as well.

"Rodney and Sadie are dead to me!" Amy declared.

"Not before we get you out first," Sky glared at Amy.

* * *

 **Confessional: It's a competition I dare say!**

Sky: Amy is an atrocious human being! (gasps) I can't believe I just said that out loud...but I did! And I don't regret what I just said!

Amy: (smirks) Sky thinks she can get me out early? Think again Sky!

* * *

 **The Sweets-** **Cameron, Cody, Courtney, Dave, Duncan, Harold, Sam, Sammy, Scott, Shawn**

"You guys are insane!" Shawn cried. "You guys are eating brains! That's going to turn you into zombies!"

"No, it's going to help us win, so eat up!" Scott yelled.

"Never!" Shawn crossed his arms and looked away. "Chris! I want out of this challenge!"

"I'm not surprised to be honest," Chris chuckled. "Shawn is out."

"You really aren't helping the team Shawn," Dave frowned at the zombie nut.

"I have to agree with Dave," Courtney sighed. "That's not helping us."

Cameron immediately barfed. He groaned.

"Sorry guys, my weak stomach can't take this," Cameron groaned. Dave saw the barf and gasped. He moved back and closer to Courtney.

"Ew ew ew!" Dave gasped. "It's getting closer!"

"Dave, I would really appreciate it if you would stop leaning towards me," Courtney frowned.

"I would appreciate that too," Duncan nodded with a glare.

Courtney heard what Duncan said and hid an excited smile.

Sam ate his brain and so did Cody and Harold.

"So far, so good," Harold smiled.

"You said it," Cody nodded at Harold.

* * *

Number of contestants left in the challenge were getting smaller. And meals would soon get disgusting-er. Everyone left had finished the pork brain.

"Well, I'm impressed," Chris chuckled. "A lot of you guys made it far. For this round, Noah, Zoey, Rodney, Sadie, Shawn, and Cameron were eliminated. Keep it up guys!"

"What more horrifying concoctions did Leon cook up this time?" Dave groaned.

"You really want this Potion of Demonic Flavors?!" Leon grinned maliciously at Dave.

"What happened to Potion of Miracle?!" Amy asked with frustration.

"At least it's accurately correct," Trent sighed.

"Can we stop talking about Leon's chemistry skills and talk about the fourth course?" Chris frowned.

"I find Leon's Potion of Demonic Flavors more interesting than what you have in mind," Duncan grinned savagely.

"It's been changed to Potion of Poetic Fragrance," Leon smiled happily.

"That was a quick change of names!" Cody looked at him in shock.

"Speaking of quick, who likes hamburgers?" Chris asked.

"I do!" Owen raised his hand.

"Other than Owen..." Chris frowned.

"I do!" Sam raised his hand.

"Then you will like these hamburgers!" Chris revealed a burger that had baby maggots squirming around inside.

"I wonder what gave you this idea," Gwen groaned.

"McRonald's did," Chris grinned.

"It's Mc-"

"I know!" Chris frowned at Dave. "I'm trying to avoid copyright...hello? Just eat your meal!"

* * *

Rodney finally found Sadie behind Dorm 10. Their dorm. She was sniffling and looking at the ground. And Rodney felt really bad.

"Sadie, you alright?" Rodney asked.

"Rodney?" Sadie gasped. "How'd you find me?"

"I don't know," Rodney said with a blank look. Awkward. He coughed. "Why are you crying?"

Sadie sighed.

"Rodney, am I a failure?" Sadie asked. "Be honest with me."

"I don't think you're a failure," Rodney sat next to her. "I mean, you seem like you can take care of yourself."

Sadie sighed.

"People think I won't get far in Total Drama without Katie by myself," Sadie sniffled. "In TDI, I didn't make it to the merge..."

"It's okay Sadie," Rodney said.

"No it's not Rodney!" Sadie yelled. "Amy's right. We're going to lose. And it's all my fault!"

"Don't listen to Amy," Rodney said. "Before, I used to think Amy was the love of my life, but now that everyone here has spoke bad things about her, I know she's bad news. Don't let her get you down!"

Sadie sniffled. She gave a small smile.

"You're right Rodney," Sadie sniffled. She then frowned again. "Rodney...were you eliminated?"

"I...think so?" Rodney asked. "I just left the table when I saw you run off..."

"Why?" Sadie asked.

"Er..." Rodney pondered. "...Because...you're a good friend?"

Sadie blinked then smiled at Rodney. She hugged Rodney.

"You're a great friend too Rodney!" Sadie smiled. Rodney blushed.

"Unicorns...pink...lots and lots of pink..." Rodney gulped.

* * *

 **Confessional: PINK. Basically a brand that makes you stare at people's butts...**

Rodney: (leaps in joy) Oh man! That's the best moment I ever had with a girl! I mean, I didn't even say something bad! Alright!

Sadie: Rodney is a great friend. (smiles) He's a really, really great friend.

* * *

 **The Meat-** **Eva, Jasmine, Jo, Lightning, Lindsay, Owen, Sierra, Sugar, Tyler**

Eva stared at her dish intently. Jo did as well. They looked at each other and nodded. Then they savagely ate their meal, tears forming on the tips of their eyes on how badly the maggots tasted. They finished with Eva and Jo shuddering.

"N-n-n-ot...bad," Eva shuddered.

"T-t-t-tastes...likkke...c-chicken?" Jo suggested.

"That's already been used!" Noah called from the sidelines.

Jasmine was staring at Eva and Jo. Still bewildered from one thing.

"Okay, since when did you two become friends?!" Jasmine asked.

"Who...says...we're...friends..." Jo shuddered.

"The meal's a little cold," Owen took a bite.

"I think that's the maggots," Tyler shuddered at Owen. "Were these maggots refrigerated?"

"Right you are Tyler!" Chris grinned. "Man, you really do have a brain."

"Hey!" Tyler glared. Lightning quickly munched on the hamburger.

"Sha-awful...ah man!" Lightning rubbed his stomach. "Lightning thinks the white worms are still moving inside!"

Lindsay heard this and barfed.

"That is like, so disgusting!" Lindsay groaned. "Right Tigger?"

Lindsay looked at Tyler. Unfortunately for the two, Lindsay happened to have barfed on him. Tyler shuddered.

"Chris...can I...go take a bath?" Tyler asked.

"You'll be eliminated, but I highly recommend it anyway, you stink!" Chris pinched his nose. Tyler stood up and headed for the showers. "And Lindsay, for barfing, you're eliminated as well."

Lindsay pouted.

* * *

 **Confessional: We need an exorcist! They have dealt with more barfing than we have!**

Tyler: (covered in puke) Hey, at least Lindsay didn't barf on Lightning. I'm grateful for that.

* * *

 **The Veggies-** **Alejandro, Amy, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Izzy, Sky, Trent**

Geoff ate his hamburger.

"The maggots man," Geoff groaned. "They don't taste very good."

Izzy was rummaging on her meal. She licked her lips and raised her hand.

"More!" Izzy cried.

"Only one Izzy," Chris blinked. "Seriously, how can you handle these disgusting meals?!"

"I don't think Izzy has taste buds," Sky mumbled.

"I don't think Izzy's even human," Amy frowned. "No one eats maggots and asks for more. Speaking of which, I'm not eating this."

Amy stood up.

"Guess who decided to be a failure," Gwen smirked at Amy. Amy blinked and glared heatedly at Gwen.

"Oh no you didn't," Amy sat back down and ate her meal. Gwen chuckled.

"How'd you know that would work?" Trent asked Gwen with an impressed smile.

"I didn't," Gwen chuckled. A stomach caught their attention. Alejandro's stomach couldn't handle one bite of a maggot. Alejandro immediately puked on the floor.

" _Asqueroso_..." Alejandro coughed. "I guess I'm out..."

* * *

 **Confessional: Brought to you by McRonald's...**

Alejandro: I'm never going to Mc-(static cuts off that part) -ever again!

* * *

 **The Sweets-** **Cody, Courtney, Dave, Duncan, Harold, Sam, Sammy, Scott**

"Ugh, gross...oh man...disgusting...ack...ew, it's still squirming..." Dave was struggling to eat his food. Scott ate his hamburger no problem.

"Dave, can you stop making us feel uncomfortable and actually eat in silence?" Scott asked.

"Scott, can you stop being such a jerk?" Dave asked.

"Both of you, can please shut up?" Duncan groaned. "Dave makes me more sick than this food. And Scott...I don't know what to say. I mean, you haven't done anything to get me mad so...yeah."

Scott then realized that he had a major crush on Courtney. If Duncan found out, he'd be really angry.

"That's good, I guess," Scott chuckled nervously. Duncan's a guy who's been to juvie. Compared to him, Duncan probably had a warrant for murder. He watched as Duncan ate his food no problem.

"I've eaten better food in juvie," Duncan sniffed the air. He saw Cody just stare at his food. "Cody. Just eat it. Don't stare at it."

"Duncan, I don't think my digestive system can handle this," Cody gulped. Sammy placed a hand on his shoulder. She smiled at him.

"It's fine Cody," Sammy smiled. Cody chuckled and bit his burger. Cody looked pale as soon as he did but still continued on. Sammy nodded at Duncan.

Courtney ate her food as Dave continued to groan. Harold struggled to maintain his composure as he finished his burger.

"This is so disgusting..." Dave shivered as he took one last bite. He had finished the meal. "Oh thank goodness...I'm done..."

* * *

"And it's 7-7-8!" Chris exclaimed, noting the amount of players left. "Lindsay, Tyler, and Alejandro have been eliminated. And Meat and Veggies, you guys should step your game up for Round 5."

"Thanks for the advice Chris," Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Interns!" Chris grinned. "The next meal if you will!"

The interns handed each contestant a plate of _escargots_. Only...the _escargots_ was a bit too fresh. Three snails were slithering around, making squishy noises. Now every contestant wanted to quit. Even those by the likes of Owen and Sam gulped.

" _Escargot_ anyone?" Chris asked.

"Last I checked, _escargot_ was supposed to be cooked," Gwen frowned.

"Well, we did decide on actually cooking the snails, but none of us really knew how to make a mean French meal," Chris chuckled sheepishly.

"Just put Leon's Potion on them snails and then you would already make a mean French meal," Scott joked.

"I would prefer if you used the Potion's exact name," Leon glared at Scott. Scott sighed.

"The Potion of Poetic Fragrance," Scott sighed.

"Nah, it's been changed to the Potion of Wizardry," Leon gave an innocent smile.

"Okay!" Scott yelled. "Now you're just doing it on purpose!"

* * *

 **The Meat-** **Eva, Jasmine, Jo, Lightning, Owen, Sierra, Sugar**

Sierra stared at the snails. Her glares fried them and she ate them with no problem. Jasmine saw this and shook her head.

"These nasty foods tend to mess with my head," Jasmine shook her head. "I could've sworn I saw Sierra fry her snails with her eyes."

"Stick to reality," Eva frowned, eating her snails whole.

"You ate the whole snail!" Jo was impressed. "I'm surprised you haven't choked on it's shell."

"That's because it's slithering down my throat," Eva said.

"That's disgusting!" Jasmine cried.

Owen ate his snails slowly. He shivered.

"Oh man, these snails taste funny," Owen shivered.

"Lightning sha-agrees," Lightning nodded. "How is fat girl eating it?"

He pointed at Sugar who ate snails like it was popcorn.

"Delicious!" Sugar smiled.

"Oh man, I don't think I can do this," Owen gulped.

"Come on dude!" Noah yelled from the sidelines. "You're the king of eaters! Don't let that role get dethroned!"

Owen looked determined.

"Noah's right!" Owen said with determination. He ate his snails quicker and finished it. Lightning blinked in surprise.

"Sha-damn..." Lightning muttered.

* * *

 **Confessional: Dayum...**

Lightning: Lightning needs protein! I can't beat chubby boy in an eating contest without protein!

* * *

 **The Veggies-** **Amy, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Izzy, Sky, Trent**

Izzy cackled. She tossed her snails in the air and managed to catch every last on of them in her mouth. Then she chewed and crushed the shells. She grinned.

"That was tasty!" Izzy jumped up and down with pride.

Her teammates were speechless.

"Definitely not human," Amy muttered.

"She doesn't even feel like puking!" Trent twitched.

"What's your secret Izzy?" Geoff looked impressed.

"My secret?" Izzy asked. "Oh, well I was brought to work at the FBI to like track all those well-hidden serial killers and I did a great job too! I dated this guy named K, and I helped save the world a few times and one time I became a vigilante in the USA, to take down criminals-"

Gwen glared at Geoff.

"You just had to get her started didn't you," Gwen sighed.

"She's rambling more than that fat liar girl," Amy twitched.

"That's kind of mean to Staci," Sky frowned at Amy.

"Are you kidding me?" Amy laughed. "You wanted her gone the moment she was in your dorm. Didn't you..."

Sky recalled the time Staci was in her dorm.

"Yeah, you're right, for once," Sky sighed. Ezekiel finished his snail, but a line of slime was slowly dripping down his chin. Amy saw this and held in her puke. She looked at Alejandro's pile of puke and puked on the pile.

"Thanks Zeke!" Amy glared at Ezekiel.

"What did I do, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"And did you really have to puke on my puke pile?!" Alejandro was shocked out of his mind.

"Of course Al," Amy blushed and winked at him. "That way, other girls will know you're _my_ territory..."

* * *

 **Confessional: A girl that marks her territory. Brought to you by Animal Planet.**

Alejandro: (cradling himself) _Por favor, ayudame, por favor, ayudame, por favor, ayudame..._

Heather: Amy's becoming a total Sierra at this point. (smirks) This might be some useful strategy.

* * *

 **The Sweets-** **Cody, Courtney, Dave, Duncan, Harold, Sam, Sammy, Scott**

Dave looked pale. He touched one snail and leaped back in disgust.

"Ewwwwww," Dave cringed. "I...I can't do this!"

"You can and you will," Scott rolled his eyes. "Eat it...it's just snail."

"Slimy snail!" Dave shivered. He watched as Duncan ate his dish with no problem. Dave then saw Sam eat it. And then Harold.

Dave fainted.

"Um...what's the rule on fainting?" Courtney asked.

"That counts as an elimination," Chris nodded. "Brick!"

Brick huddled towards Dave and carried him off to the sidelines. Duncan shook his head.

"Hey, at least we don't have to worry about his constant pestering," Duncan sighed. Sammy's stomach grumbled. She noticed this when she had eaten her first snail.

"Um guys, I don't think I can eat another," Sammy gulped.

"That's totally fine," Cody nodded at her. "It's all good."

"If you don't feel well after eating these foods, then it's understandable," Sam nodded.

"Truth be told, I would prefer if you toughen yourself up and continue, but I don't want us puking when you puke," Courtney told Sammy.

"Thanks guys," Sammy smiled as she stood up.

"Ha!" a voice called from the sidelines. "You're such a loser Samey!"

A snail was tossed at her. She screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zoey was searching for Mike. And as such, she found herself in the woods. She came to a stop when a peculiar sight was noted. B's robot was walking. And unbeknownst to her, it was BRIAN controlling the robot.

"Isn't that B's robot?" Zoey asked herself. "And wasn't it missing earlier? And how is it walking? So many questions to comprehend..."

The robot had walked into a pile of long grass, now out of sight. Zoey blinked.

"I must be seeing things," Zoey shook her head. A hand touched her shoulder and Zoey let out a shriek. She jumped back and faced the person...

"MIKE?!" Zoey gasped. "You scared me half to death!"

Mike looked like Mike...the only difference were the dark circles that had formed beneath his eyes.

"Mike, are you alright?" she asked. "I mean, you look tired. Did that food do something to you?"

"I'm fine Zoey," 'Mike' mumbled. "Real fine...I'm going to head to my house. If you don't mind..."

'Mike' left Zoey. She was confused.

* * *

 **Confessional: His personalities are preparing for the beast!**

Zoey: What's up with Mike? He seems rather...dark...

* * *

"Numbers are dropping and I can't wait to see the possible outcomes!" Chris laughed. "Amy, Dave, and Sammy were eliminated and now Round 6 is a go!"

"So far, he hasn't given us actual bad food," Trent whispered to Gwen. "That's good so far."

"Moldy cheese with a slice of green steak anyone?" Chris asked, chuckling, holding a plate of moldy cheese and a slice of green steak. Gwen gave a glare at Trent.

"You had to jinx us," Gwen glared.

"Question, why is the steak green?" Courtney asked, unamused.

"Let me take a guess," Jasmine frowned. "Leon's Potion of Wizardry made it green?"

"It's actually the Potion of Fertility," Leon grinned.

"Okay, that's enough!" Jasmine pouted.

"Nah, it was actually my failed experiment," Steven grinned. "I tried making green food coloring."

"And what did you call your green food coloring?" Scott asked.

"The Green Food Coloring of Green," Steven answered.

"You're joking, right?" Courtney crossed her arms.

"Just eat the food and puke!" Chris yelled.

* * *

 **The Meat-** **Eva, Jasmine, Jo, Lightning, Owen, Sierra, Sugar**

"All of us are tough eaters!" Jo cheered. "We can do this!"

Lightning immediately puked after eating the moldy cheese.

"Lightning sha-failed..." he weeped.

"You bet you did," Jo shook her head in disappointment. "Everyone besides Lightning is a tough eater on this team."

Sierra puked immediately after that.

"Purple Head!" Jo glared. "Stop proving me wrong!"

"I'm sorry," Sierra sniffled. "I held in too much..."

"Go to the sidelines Sierra, we'll take over," Eva sighed.

"Anyone got a strategy on how to eat this?" Jasmine asked. Everyone turned to Owen who had already finished his meal.

"Yeah, just do what Owen just did," Jo said. She started to cram the steak and cheese into her mouth. She began to tear up. "N-n-not bad..."

Jasmine spat out her food.

"This is very bad!" Jasmine gagged. "No, it's not bad, it's atrocious!"

"Good vocabulary," Eva rolled her eyes as she struggled to swallow her food.

* * *

 **Confessional: Anyone crave Green Eggs and Ham when they were little?**

Jasmine: If I were to describe the food, I would say that it was awful. But for the good of the team, I tried my best to eat it.

* * *

Jasmine puked on her clothes and was eliminated.

* * *

 **The Veggies-** **Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Izzy, Sky, Trent**

"HOW?!" Trent was wide-eyed. Izzy had finished her meal with no problem whatsoever.

"Izzy, sometimes I think you're from another planet," Gwen blankly stared at her.

"That would be so cool!" Izzy heard what Gwen had told her and clapped her hands giddily. "I would be the Queen of Venus, or the King of Neptune, or the Princess of Uranus, or-"

"And sometimes, we all realize you're just a nutty person," Gwen finished her thought. She stared at her plate and struggled to pick up even a slice of steak. That when she stabbed the fork onto the table. "Yeah, I'm not eating this. You guys are on you're own."

"How can you date such a negative person?" Sky whispered to Trent.

"She can hear you," Trent whispered back.

"I definitely heard that," Gwen nodded without turning around.

"Come on dudes, let's just enjoy the meal!" Geoff told his teammates. He ate his steak no problem and ate his moldy cheese...seconds later everything came out and drenched half the table.

"Dude!" Trent held in his puke.

"Cool!" Izzy played with the puke.

"IZZY!" Sky yelled. "DON'T PLAY WITH IT! YOU'RE MAKING ALL OF US SICK!"

* * *

 **Confessional: One of the very mysterious happenings of the Earth- Izzy**

Sky: Izzy can be kooky at times. But I still think she's a nice friend. Even if she you know, plays with barf, and etcetera.

Izzy: (claps her hands happily with puke on it)

* * *

 **The Sweets-** **Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Harold, Sam, Scott**

Chris was barfing in a barf bag when he saw Izzy play with vomit. Duncan and Scott laughed at his misfortune.

"How does it feel McLean?" Duncan taunted.

"Yeah, must be real bad to know how us contestants feel," Scott laughed.

"Stop making me feel bad!" Chris silently cried.

"Can you guys please concentrate on eating?" Courtney asked Duncan and Scott, a little irritated.

"Yes ma'am!" Duncan and Scott exclaimed simultaneously. They looked at each and grinned.

"Dude, we just said something at the exact same time!" Scott grinned. "What does that mean?"

"That we're destined to be partners?" Duncan asked.

"Awesome!" Scott laughed.

Courtney looked at the two with confusion.

"Um Chris," Harold raised his hand. "I'm lactose intolerant, meaning I can't eat cheese."

"You...get...a...free...pass...then," Chris groaned with the puke-infested barf bag.

"Sweet," Harold pumped his fist. That's when Sam collapsed.

"Game over man, I can't do this," Sam panted. "You guys have to go on without me."

"I'm with Sam," Cody groaned. "I don't feel too hot..."

Cody immediately fell down.

"CODY!" the voices of three girls cried. Sierra, Sammy, and Ella ran down to help him. But as soon as they reached him, Sierra lunged at Sammy. Ella watched the two fight and looked down at Cody.

"Are you alright?" Ella gasped. She helped him up, then he fell down again. "Quick! We need a doctor!"

"The doctor wasn't there," Brick shook his head. "Don't know where he went."

* * *

Pluto was still tied up. He sighed.

* * *

"Then, it will take a miracle for him to be revived," Ella looked away in despair. Cody miraculously took and breath and looked around.

"My stomach hurts so much," Cody groaned.

"I will take you there!" Ella happily helped Cody to the infirmary.

"But I just established that the doctor wasn't there!" Brick called.

* * *

"That was random," Chris shrugged before grinning. "But I see you guys survived the meal. Lightning, Sierra, Jasmine, Geoff, Sam, and Cody didn't however, meaning it's now 4-5-4. This is a close one...but now it's time I say a few words. Eva, Jo, Owen, Sugar? I'm heavily confident you guys can win but will this course change that?"

"Bring it on!" Jo grinned with determination.

"Is the next course pizza?" Owen asked, giddily.

"You'll see," Chris chuckled. "Ezekiel, Gwen, Izzy, Sky, Trent? You guys won't probably win. But with Izzy on your team, that might change."

Izzy cackled.

"Izzy's probably going to kill us all," Gwen sighed.

Izzy cackled again.

"At this point, I won't be surprised," Trent nodded.

"Courtney, Duncan, Harold, Scott?" Chris stared at them. "You guys are tough eaters. And Harold? Don't know how he got far."

"Hey!" Harold frowned.

"Anyway, it's time for another course, let's see how well you guys do," Chris grinned. "Interns!"

The interns brought what seems to be a heart. Everyone gasped. Even Chris.

"Um, that's nothing!" Chris hid the heart away from view. "Quick! Edison! Put it back!"

"Aye aye sir!" Edison nodded running off with the heart.

"What was that?" Steven asked.

"And why does Edison get to hold it?" Leon frowned.

"That's none of your concern," Chris said. "Albert, next meal please."

Albert nodded and brought the real meal. It was a living big maggot. The contestants groaned.

"This has to be a joke right?" Gwen groaned.

"No way am I eating this!" Jo pushed the plate away.

"Not even I can eat that," Owen groaned.

"You're the guy who can handle Chef's dinner menus, grow a spine!" Jo yelled at Owen.

"Excellent reactions, good luck," Chris laughed.

* * *

 **The Meat-** **Eva, Jo, Owen, Sugar**

"Owen, stop picking that thing and eat it!" Jo cried. Owen cringed. Even large appetites have standards. Party-sized live maggots were part of those unquestionable territories. Owen just couldn't eat it.

"This bug be squirming around!" Sugar frowned. She stabbed the maggot with her fork, the maggot squirmed even more and it became a cringe site. "Stop squirming you fiend!"

"You're not making this easy for us," Eva glared at Sugar. That's when Sugar grabbed the maggot and chomped on it like a cabbage. Eva was wide-eyed and amazed.

"This is uncomfortable," Owen cringed as he watch Sugar eat the maggot. "I can't do this."

"Eat it!" Jo yelled at Owen. "I thought you would help carry the team! Turns out, I was wrong..."

Owen looked saddened by Jo's statement. He turned to the maggot and grabbed it. He tried to bite it. The maggot screamed. Like, gave a small bug scream that irritated the hearing. Jo covered her ears.

"Yeah, you know what?" Jo asked. "I'm out..."

Eva grabbed Jo and frowned.

"What was that?" Eva frowned. "Weren't you the one coaching Fat Boy to gobble down the maggot? I suggest you go eat it."

"Its scream hurts my ears," Jo groaned.

"Bite the head off then," Eva said. She bit her dish's head off. She shuddered. "Delicious..."

* * *

 **Confessional: Totally wasn't taken from Survivor...**

Owen: That was like the hardest thing I had to eat. I mean, I can eat anything, but a giant maggot, that's not food, that's friend...ish...

Jo: (pukes in the toilet) That was disgusting!

Eva: (pukes in the toilet as well) Awful...the fact that the head _squirmed_ in my mouth was awful enough...

* * *

 **The Veggies-** **Ezekiel, Gwen, Izzy, Sky, Trent**

Izzy chowed on the screaming maggot and finished it. She burped and grinned. Ezekiel puked on the ground as the other three watched in disgust and shock.

"You're not normal Izzy!" Trent yelled.

"How can you eat a screaming bug?!" Sky gasped.

"I survived in the wilderness for a year, you learn to eat bugs of any kind!" Izzy laughed. "This is like eating pizza! Ooh! I can go for some pizza!"

Gwen puked on the table.

"Yep, I'm out, Izzy's constant talking of pizza made me puke," Gwen groaned.

"Seriously?!" Trent was wide-eyed.

"Trent, I had visions," Gwen groaned. "Grasshoppers, on pizza..."

She shuddered. Trent knew what she was talking about. That was a gross dish. He looked at the maggot. This was more disgusting. Trent bit the maggot, it squirmed and hit his face.

"You know, isn't PETA going to like have you arrested for this Chris?" Trent asked, rubbing his cheek.

"PETA isn't watching this," Chris said. He narrowed his eyes to the side. "I made sure of that..."

* * *

PETA was watching a show about animals becoming friends. There was a unicorn, a pony, pegasus, a horse, a donkey, and rainbows; lots and lots of magic rainbows.

"This is a great episode," a PETA official chuckled.

* * *

Sky almost finished her maggot as Trent collapsed. He groaned.

"And Trent is out!" Chris laughed.

* * *

 **The Sweets-** **Courtney, Duncan, Harold, Scott**

Harold stared intently on the maggot. He reached his fork, touched the maggot, set his fork down, then stood up.

"I can't do this," Harold said. "Good luck fellow teammates."

"Thanks for the support you wimp," Scott frowned.

"So Princess, you got a strategy or what?" Duncan asked Courtney. She looked at Duncan.

"Just eat," Courtney said. She bit her maggot and coughed. "It tastes awful!"

"Tastes like gruel," Scott chuckled. He didn't mind the screams of the maggot. Goes to show he might've eaten bugs before. But that's not confirmed.

Duncan chopped his maggot into bits so he can slowly eat it. Courtney was having trouble though. Her stomach growled.

"Don't puke on my food," Duncan shook his head at her. Courtney groaned and instead puked on her own food.

"I can't do this," she muttered.

* * *

 **Confessional: Just do it!**

Courtney: I failed one of my earlier trainings. (sighs) It took me so long to learn to master eating disgusting foods. A good CIT should know how to combat terrible food!

* * *

"And we're all tied up, 2-2-2," Chris grinned. "It's Owen and Sugar vs. Izzy and Sky vs. Duncan and Scott...man, this would make for a great duo team racing competition."

"Like the Ridonculous Race?!" Owen asked giddily.

"...The what?" Chris asked, confused.

"The Ridonculous Race!" Owen chuckled. "That one upcoming show next year? I mean, they're searching for participants!"

"Interesting," Chris noted as he wrote all this down on a notepad.

"Um, challenge, hello?" Jo asked from the sidelines. Chris looked at the contestants and placed his notepad back.

"Fine fine, interns, the next and perhaps, final course," Chris told the interns. The interns handed the remaining contestants a bowl with a tin foil covering. "Since we ran out of supplies to make disgusting food with, we decided to provide each one remaining a final mystery course."

"You ran out of supplies to feed us?" Duncan chuckled. "That's a laugh."

"Yes we did Duncan, yes we did," Chris frowned. "Anyway, these mystery foods are different so you will be either lucky in getting something you're used to, or unlucky in getting the most disgusting food...and yes, Leon made _all_ of them."

The remaining contestants gasped.

"You're actually using the Potion of Czech Republic?!" Leon gasped in happiness.

"What does Czech Republic have to do with anything?!" a voice called from the sidelines.

"Haha, nope, good luck to the remaining contestants though," Chris laughed.

* * *

 **Team Meat- Owen, Sugar**

Owen and Sugar took off the tin foil covering. They both looked at one another. Owen got himself an oddly colored calamari dish and Sugar got a fried spider.

"This doesn't look too bad," Owen chuckled. The calamari moved a bit. Owen gulped.

"The Calamari of Toxicity," Leon chuckled. "And Sugar got the Kentucky Fried Spider."

"Do you go about naming your creations?!" Edison asked.

"This coming from the guy who named his fish, Fish," Steven smirked.

"Fish?" Albert laughed. "Oh man!"

Owen picked the Calamari of Toxicity and took a bite. Owen continued to slowly eat it. Sugar ate her spider no problem. Chris was wide-eyed.

"How?!" Chris gasped.

"She ate a spider in Pahkitew, don't you remember?" Shawn asked Chris. Chris took out his barf bag and puked into it.

Owen was slowly chewing the Calamari and ate it whole.

He raised his arm up in success.

"And...both Owen and Sugar pass...let's see how the other team does..." Chris groaned.

* * *

 **Confessional: Owen ate Octodad.**

Owen: That wasn't that hard. (burps as green gas comes out; looks worried) Is that bad?

Sugar: Eating that dish was the easiest thing I ever done in my life. Do I win the pageant now?

* * *

 **Team Veggies- Izzy, Sky**

Izzy unwrapped her tin foil covering and found a bouncing marshmallow. She ate it with a grin. Sky turned to Leon.

"What was that?" Sky asked.

"Marshmallow of Jumpy Behavior," Leon grinned.

"Haha!" Izzy laughed. "It's biting my intestines!"

Sky puked on her bowl.

"That's it, I can't do this," Sky groaned as she headed for the sidelines. She stopped and turned back. "What was in mine anyway?"

"Whatever it is probably dissolved thanks to the puke," Leon pondered. "Perhaps it was my Sugar of Sugarness?"

"Did y'all say my name?" Sugar stood up grinning.

* * *

 **Confessional: I'm Mary Poppins y'all!**

Leon: (smiles proudly) I should you know totally become a chef when I grow up. My delicious products and foods are sure to make the entire human society happy!

Edison: If Leon becomes chef, the human society won't even exist anymore.

* * *

 **Team Sweets- Duncan, Scott**

Duncan uncovered his tin foil and was dumbfounded. A live praying mantis stayed inside.

"You're kidding me right?" Duncan asked. "A praying mantis?"

"Funny enough, that wasn't my creation," Leon chuckled.

"Oh yeah, so that's where I put him," Albert chuckled.

Duncan stared intently at the praying mantis. With his fork he stabbed it...or would've stabbed it. The mantis and leapt onto his face and started to scratch.

"Get it off me, get it off me, get it off me!" Duncan cried, punching himself in the face. Three punches and he was out. The praying mantis left, hissing as Duncan laid unconscious.

"Brick!" Chris called. Brick huddled towards Chris and saluted.

"Yes Sergeant McLean!" Brick saluted, carrying Duncan off to the infirmary. Scott saw that he was alone.

"The second time a member of our team was attacked by a hissing bug," Scott groaned. He uncovered his foil and that's when he found a tomato. He laughed. "A tomato? I eat these all the time! Easy!"

The tomato slowly grew with each laugh. Courtney saw this from the sidelines.

"Um, Scott," Courtney gasped.

"Yes Courtney?" Scott turned to a frightened Courtney. He turned back to see a tomato as big as his head. "What is this?"

"Tomato of Rotten," Leon smiled.

"That doesn't make any-" the tomato rolled on Scott and flattened him, knocking him unconscious. It hissed as well as it left. Everyone was speechless, even Chris and the interns.

"Team Sweets...lose?" Chris cleared his throat. These courses were ridiculous.

"Chris, I don't feel like we're participating in an eating challenge," Noah said blandly.

"I second that," Dave nodded.

* * *

Chris was still pondering over what had just happened.

"So Chris, do we still continue or..." Courtney asked.

"I don't know," Chris blinked. "These courses were so random and weird that even I'm at a loss for words."

"So that means?" Dave raised an eyebrow.

"Team Meat wins, I guess, and Team Sweet goes to elimination..." Chris blinked again.

The interns looked a bit concerned.

"Um, I think we broke Chris," Leon said.

" _We_?" Steven frowned at Leon.

"You're right, Albert, I hereby blame you," Leon nodded.

"Must be that praying mantis," Albert nodded. "I'm sorry Chris!"

Chris was speechless. Jo waved her hand by his eyes. Yep, he was broken.

"So, what now?" Beth asked.

"Elimination in three hours, now get out," Edison pointed to the exit. "We gotta clean the barf."

* * *

 **Confessional: Broken game huh?**

Trent: Well that was something. Duncan's team lost and I'm kind of wondering who they will eliminate.

Owen: That eating challenge wasn't as fun as I thought it would be. I mean, we ate some weird things. (his stomach grumbles) Uh oh...

* * *

"Hey guys, did we win?" Zoey ran over to her team. She was absent that whole round.

"Um, no, we didn't," Amy glared at Zoey. "Where the heck were you? There was hardly any team spirit!"

"Hey, on the bright side, we didn't technically lose either," Beth smiled. Amy scoffed.

"Let's go Alejandro, we don't need to spend time with these losers," Amy grabbed Alejandro by the arm and dragged him off. Alejandro gave a glance of 'please help me' to Heather, who mockingly waved 'good-bye' at him.

"Is it me or did Amy get more meaner?" Zoey asked.

"You should be glad you weren't there," Bridgette placed a hand on her shoulder. "A lot of things happened. Anyway, continuing the question, where were you? Were you making out with Mike?"

"...No," Zoey shook her head. "Mike seems, different..."

* * *

Speaking of 'Mike', 'Mike' had found Pluto tied to the pole. Pluto looked like a mess. He had fallen asleep, and as such, 'Mike' untied him. Pluto fell to the ground and woke up.

"Huh, what, am I free?" Pluto gasped. He saw 'Mike'. "Oh, MPD Boy, what a pleasure for you to be my Prince Charming."

'Mike' stared at Pluto with a cold stare.

"Stop looking at me," Pluto felt uneasy. "What? Got sick of that repulsive red-head?"

"Maybe," 'Mike' spoke. His voice was a bit deeper.

Pluto raised an eyebrow.

"Who am I speaking to?" Pluto asked. He was immediately grabbed by his lab coat and raised up by one hand. "My my, this is a new feature of strength."

"Impressed?" 'Mike' let down his hair to reveal himself as the not-surprising Mal. "You should be."

"This is interesting," Pluto chuckled. "Who are you?"

"Name's Mal, remember it, or I'll find a way to scar it into your brain," Mal gave a gap-toothed grin.

"Alright 'Mal'," Pluto smirked. "Why did you untie me? Just looking at you makes me think you would prefer it if I was left on that pole for the whole season..."

"That's the thing...Pluto," Mal chuckled. "You see, I want revenge. And to do that, I need to make sure Mike suffers. You seem to be the perfect inside man to cause chaos and mayhem...after all, you seem like a snobby jerk."

"I'm not sno-"

"Don't care, I want an answer, help me get revenge, or just do nothing and be that snobby jerk everyone will remember you by," Mal said. Pluto laughed.

"That's an easy proposal," Pluto laughed. "Revenge it is...but Mal, can you do something for me as well?"

"Deals need to be exchanged," Mal nodded. "I may have gone to juvie, but I know a lesson or two when it comes to being fair with my acquaintances...what do you need?"

"I want you to help me plot revenge against my brother..." Pluto coldly said. "Can you help me do that?"

"Why of course," Mal grinned. He frowned. "Mike's going to be back in control soon. Act like you don't what is happening..."

Pluto nodded as Mal laid on the ground. Mal gasped and reverted into Mike.

"What happened?" Mike asked. "What am I-"

"Mike, are you alright?" Pluto asked. He looked concerned.

"I guess so, I think I just fell asleep and had a small nightmare, that's all," Mike rubbed his head.

"That sounded so obscene, but I'm glad you're alright," Pluto nodded.

"...Did we win the challenge?" Mike asked. Pluto looked at Mike. Damn it! He missed the challenge.

* * *

 **Confessional: Blasted!**

Pluto: This Mal character is by far my favorite. (rubs his hands together) I can't wait to defeat my brother in a battle of wits and pride...

Mike: I don't remember what happened. I mean, all I remember was that one snake dish...

* * *

Pluto hummed a creepy tune. He walked into the infirmary and his smile dropped. Brick was there with Duncan, Cody, Scott, and Izzy.

"Should I ask?" Pluto asked.

"Sorry cadet, you have three hours to get them all ready for elimination, except for Izzy, she didn't lose," Brick nodded at Pluto before leaving.

"Hey honey-bun," Izzy giggled. Pluto frowned.

"For the love of-"

* * *

 **Team Sweets-** **Brick, Cameron, Cody, Courtney, Dave, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Harold, Sam, Sammy, Scott, Shawn**

* * *

Campfire Ceremony. This time, it was the interns calling the shots. Albert held the marshmallows, Steven held a script, Leon held a box as Edison held pieces of paper, AKA the votes.

Team Sweets sat on each log patiently waiting for the ceremony to start. Duncan, Scott, and Cody had been successfully healed. Izzy was nowhere to be seen...but we all know where she is.

"Edison, you done calculating yet?" Steven asked.

"Yep," Edison nodded. "I know who's going home..."

"Alright, let's get this started," Steven nodded.

"Where's Chris at?" DJ asked.

"You don't want to know," Albert shook his head.

* * *

Chris was sitting on a sofa with Chef on stool writing down notes.

"And then mother came to me saying how, how I was going to be a failure when I grow up...and...and..." Chris stammered.

* * *

"So here's how this works, blue marshmallows are given to the people who do not have votes whatsoever," Steven said. "The orange marshmallows are given to the people who have received votes and the red marshmallow is given to the person who is eliminated. And that person must then walk down the dock and hop in the Shark of Shame where you will be transported to the Jailhouse of Loserdom."

The Peanut Gallery watched intently, wondering who would go home.

"Topher 2.0 right here guys," Duncan snickered.

"Very funny Duncan," Steven rolled his eyes. "But you're safe with the blue marshmallow."

He tossed the blue marshmallow at Duncan. Then he looked at the others up for elimination.

"The next blue marshmallows go to Cameron...

...

Cody

...

DJ

...

Courtney

...

Brick

...

Dawn

...

Harold

...

Sam

...

Sammy..." Steven listed. "Three more left..."

He stared at Scott, Dave, and Shawn.

"One of you is going home, but it won't be Scott," Steven tossed an orange marshmallow at Scott. Dave and Shawn remained. They looked at each other, both either nervous or a little confident. It was hard to tell.

"This red marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Shawn..." Steven said after a long pause. Shawn looked surprised.

"What?" Shawn was speechless.

"No!" Jasmine cried as she stood up. "Shawn!"

"Jasmine?" Shawn gasped. "I'm out?"

"No no no, I demand you recount the votes!" Jasmine cried at Steven.

"Sorry Jasmine, but the votes are tallied against Shawn," Steven told Jasmine.

"I'm sorry Jasmine, but Shawn wasn't really helpful during the challenge," Courtney sighed.

"Agreed," Scott nodded.

Shawn sighed.

"I understand," Shawn said. "I will go out proudly."

Jasmine was tearing up. Shawn turned to her and smiled.

"Win this for me, alright Jasmine?" Shawn asked.

"Of course Shawn," Jasmine sniffled before kissing him on the lips. Shawn sighed happily as he jumped into the Shark of Shame. He waved good-bye to those who cared to see him leave and sat back once the mouth closed.

The Shark of Shame carried Shawn out to the distance.

Jasmine sighed.

"I'm really sorry Jasmine," Courtney sighed.

"It's fine Courtney, I knew he would get eliminated someday, no hard feelings," Jasmine sighed.

Courtney placed a hand on Jasmine's shoulder.

* * *

 **Confessional: And the Walking Dead finally ends...**

Jasmine: Now I know how Harold, Sam, and Noah felt when their loved ones departed...it's not a good feeling at all.

* * *

Once the contestants had cleared off to do whatever they wanted, Leon sat back sighing.

"What's wrong man?" Steven asked.

"I didn't get to do anything with my Potion of Nazi Blood," Leon sighed. "I was really hoping someone might try it."

A nearby phone rang. It was in a telephone booth.

"Was that always there?" Steven asked.

"It was probably brought for plot convenience," Leon shrugged. "Seen this all the time."

Leon walked over to the phone booth and answered it.

"Leon here," Leon said. His pouts turned into a grin. "You want to buy my Potion of Ever Changing Names?! To whom should this order go to? Crimson and Ennui? Nice!"

Leon hung up grinning.

"My Potion will finally be purchased!" Leon grinned. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Steven stared at him awkwardly.

"Yeah, um, I'm leaving now..." Steven quickly walked off.

* * *

"You needed to meet with me?" Trent asked a person in the shadows behind a dorm. It was Gwen. "We aren't...y'know..."

"No no Trent, we're not breaking up," Gwen gave him an assuring smile. "Listen, I just need to talk to you about...that whole incident."

"So Duncan did kiss you?" Trent asked.

"No...he didn't," Gwen shook her head. "We never kissed."

"Gwen, it's okay, you don't have to lie to protect Duncan, I know you don't want me to fight a juvie convict, but really, it's fine," Trent smiled at Gwen.

"Trent, listen to me," Gwen frowned. "Me and Courtney? We're in an alliance. And we believe this photo was photoshopped."

"Photoshopped?" Trent raised an eyebrow. "Alliance? With Duncan's girl?"

"Yes Trent," Gwen sighed. "I asked you to come meet me behind here so I can tell you that I think we a suspicious evil mastermind on our hands. Courtney told me she was blackmailed."

"Blackmailed?" Trent asked. "That, kind of makes sense. So this evil mastermind. How do we catch him or her?"

"Easy, we search for clues," Gwen nodded.

"Clues," Trent repeated. "Have you found anything?"

"I only know this," Gwen said. "Izzy found a clue. A girlish phone used to promote those terrible texts at Dakota..."

* * *

 **So I guess I'll be exiting the episode...um anyway, I think I just ask a bunch of questions for next episode I guess...um...**

 **Who will Cody choose? Ella or Sammy?**

 **Um...is Leon okay?**

 **Um, is Chris okay?**

 **What about Mike, he seemed off...**

 **And I think that's it? Man I suck at outtros! Oh yeah, I gotta say:**

 **TOTAL**

 **DRAMA  
**

 **SUPREME!**

* * *

 **Voting Confessional:**

Brick: My vote goes to Dave. He didn't seem very nice in this challenge. Maybe something got him moody? Don't know, but with all the drama, I can't let another person's attitude affect the whole community.

Cameron: My vote goes to Shawn. I mean, it's not normal to indulge your life to seclusion because of a fear of zombies...even though they are kind of...scary...

Cody: My vote goes to Dave. I'm not that happy with his ideas on girls in that racing challenge.

Courtney: I vote Shawn. He didn't really help us in the challenge. And as much as Dave was kind of bossy, at least he tried to help the team.

Dave: I vote Shawn. Seriously, his fear of zombie isn't going to get him far this season...

Dawn: I vote Scott. (awkward silence) What? I didn't want to break Sky and Jasmine's heart.

DJ: I vote Dave. His bossiness kind of scared me.

Duncan: Dave and I don't get along. So he's obviously my choice...

Harold: (places a random vote)

Sam: Shawn, I mean, he didn't help our team that much with all that screaming about zombies.

Sammy: I'm voting Shawn. A fear of zombies isn't healthy. Then again we all have fears.

Scott: Shawn. Yeah, he and I aren't going to get along.

Shawn: Dave. I mean, he needs to learn about being on his feet all the time. This vote should hopefully teach him that.

* * *

 **Vote Count:**

Brick- Dave

Cameron- Shawn

Cody- Dave

Courtney- Shawn

Dawn- Scott

DJ- Dave

Duncan- Dave

Harold- Shawn

Sam- Shawn

Sammy- Shawn

Scott- Shawn

Shawn- Dave

* * *

Shawn- 6

Dave- 5

Scott- 1

* * *

Eliminated: Topher, Anne Maria, Staci, Scarlett, Leshawna, Dakota, Leonard, Justin, Max, Katie, Beardo, B, Shawn

* * *

 **Oh man, the randomness I had to write at the end. School is pretty tough so expect some minor delays in updates and honestly, I feel like I forgot something to put in this chapter XD**

 **Oh well, let's talk about Shawn. Yeah, I planned for him to make the merge, but then it dawned on me, he doesn't have a story planned, making him a worthless character to bring to the merge. As a zombie nut, he seemed like an interesting character, but I can't determine what kind of plot I can give him, so that's why he ends here. Sorry to you Shawn fans!**

 **Don't forget to provide some VR challenge ideas and votes for who Cody should date: Ella or Sammy?**

 **Next time: 19 Boys vs 19 Girls. Battle of the Sexes time!**


	19. Chapter 19: The War of Wawanakwa

**Chapter 19- The War of Wawanakwa**

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own Total Drama in any shape or form. The setting, characters (except for the interns), and rights are all reserved for Teletoon, Fresh TV and Cartoon Network. So yeah, you can't touch me!

Note- This challenge actually took an original challenge I had. But you'll have to wait and find out what. Anyway, this challenge was not pre-planned. In fact, last chapter I actually realized that if I eliminate Shawn, that would mean the boy and girl ratio will be equal, perfect for a boys vs. girls challenge. I apologize for you Shawn fans and as such, it's time to move on!

We are inching closer and closer to when Cody actually chooses his girl...

And with that said, on with the show!

* * *

 **Day 14- The Manly Men and the Girly Girls: Smackdown Supreme!**

* * *

Dakota stood on the dock. She grinned with a glimmering smile. Steven stood beside her.

"You know what to do, we did it twenty times...time for the show," Steven nodded at her. "Now, I'll be off doing my intern thing. After you finish the intro, get off this island as soon as possible."

"Of course Steven," Dakota nodded. She grinned at the camera.

"Cool, now go with the intro as I walk off," Steven nodded at Dakota. Steven left as Dakota took a deep breath.

"Last time on Total Drama Supreme...

It was a disgusting challenge of both insecurity, disgustingness, trauma, and more disgustingness. Alejandro is again becoming more pressured by Amy's constant annoying flirting, I mean seriously, dis-gust-ing! Sierra is beginning to lose herself to the darkness that is the 'No-Cody Zone' and Eva and Jo began to bond over their past. Turns out, Eva was pranked into becoming buff and Jo was abused as a child. How sad! In the challenge, the contestants began to get eliminated one by one for puking or refusing to eat.

Leon made a Potion of Ever Changing Names and Dave continued to boss his team around for not eating the dishes. Rodney and Sadie bonded after Sadie was horribly insulted by Amy and Mike and Zoey had something weird going on. Turns out, it was his evil secret personality named Mal! Gasp! Izzy's sanity was questioned when she managed to ace every meal and Duncan and Scott began to bond during the challenge, but Scott is hesitant to do so with his crush on Courtney.

And in the end, Chris found himself horribly traumatized by a tomato incident, but the elimination had to go on! And as such, Jasmine was left in tears and support from Courtney when Shawn was the one to get the boot! Goodbye zombie nut! And hello new drama! Because Mal and Pluto have now officially teamed up for revenge and Gwen and Trent are now about to find out the owner of the girlish phone that so rudely and unfairly got me eliminated! With that said...

 **Will we find out who the mastermind is?**

 **Will the mastermind be stopped?**

 **Will they pay?**

 **Will they get a beating from me?**

 **Find out on Dakota Milton's**

 **TOTAL**

 **DRAMA  
**

 **SUPREME!"**

Steven was snoring. Then he jolted awake.

"Oh, its finally over," Steven yawned. "Get back on the Shark Dakota."

Dakota groaned.

(intro cue)

* * *

 **Dorm 11- Scott, Sierra**

Scott felt lonely. Shawn's elimination didn't change anything besides the fact that it got 50% quieter. Scott was able to sleep for the full nights but then again, he was stuck in a dorm with a stalker fangirl who had a hopeless crush on a playboy.

And with Shawn who was someone he could talk with, it was very boring now that he was gone. True, the zombie talk was getting old, but now Shawn is gone and the whole Walking Dead conspiracies? Gone. Dead silent.

Scott looked at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He only got 8 hours of sleep, more than what he originally got. But now...

"Screw it," Scott groaned. "Breakfast time..."

* * *

Scott had showered and wrapped himself in a towel. As he got out, Sierra was standing in front of him with wide eyes and already dressed. Scott leaped and shrieked.

"Sierra!" Scott yelled. "What the heck are you doing?!"

Sierra grabbed Scott by the arms which caused his towel to drop. Scott screamed as Sierra screamed in joy.

"I haven't **/this part of the line is censored/**!" Sierra joyously cried.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Scott screamed.

Of course the camera had panned out so you won't get much info...

* * *

 **Confessional: That's why we keep our hands to ourselves...**

Scott: (shivering; he is fully dressed) I don't want to talk about what happened back there...

Sierra: (energetic and crazed) I need to do that to Cody! I need to **/this part of the line is also censored/**!

* * *

Scott ran out of his dorm, fully dressed, screaming. He bumped into Duncan and knocked him into the ground.

Duncan let to his feet and grabbed Scott by the collar.

"Listen, just because we got chummy yesterday does not mean you can go and push me down...got it?!" Duncan asked with a threatening glare.

"Y-y-yes sir..." Scott chuckled sheepishly.

"Glad we're in an agreement," Duncan dropped him on the ground. "Now, what happened?"

"...Sierra happened..." Scott twiddled his fingers.

"Of course she did," Duncan sighed. "You're on your own for that girl."

He left Scott.

* * *

Courtney, Gwen, and Trent met behind Dorm 14. Gwen placed the pink girlish phone in the middle.

"We have a mastermind, and only one decisive clue, this phone..." Courtney said.

"Chris doesn't let us use phones," Trent said. "And those who do get theirs confiscated."

"Meaning?" Gwen asked.

"No phones means no charger means no way to crack open the phone," Trent said. "Damn it! I wish B was still in the game!"

"Too bad he isn't," Courtney sighed.

"Wait..." Gwen began to ponder something. "Chris uses a phone right?"

"Yeah," Trent nodded.

"Why don't we use his charger?" Gwen asked. "I mean, we're gonna have to be sneaky if we're to do something like that."

"Chris is really...overprotective of his stuff," Trent gulped. "You sure you want to do this Gwen?"

"Positive," Gwen nodded. "I'll do it during today's challenge. Besides, Chris is probably still enduring therapy sessions with Dr. Chef."

"You're taking a huge risk Gwen," Courtney placed her hand on Gwen's shoulder. "Be careful."

"Got it," Gwen nodded with a confident smile.

* * *

 **Confessional: Challenge accepted! Shodigun!**

Gwen: I'm taking one for the team. If invading Chris's property is the answer to getting the phone open, then so be it. We need to stop the mastermind before they get too powerful.

* * *

It was breakfast time. The remaining 38 contestants were in the cafeteria, except one. The door opened with a bang and in came 'Mike' yawning with glee.

"What a beautiful day!" 'Mike' chuckled.

"Mike, you seem happy," Zoey smiled at him, patting her hand on a space next to hers.

"Yeah, totally..." 'Mike' took a pause to think. _What was her name again?_ "Chloe..."

Zoey raised an eyebrow.

"Chloe?" Zoey asked. "Who's Chloe?"

"Um...sorry...I just had a dream about Chloe and..." 'Mike' chuckled sheepishly.

"Mike...don't tell me you're cheating on me," Zoey looked hurt a little. 'Mike' grinned. An evil thought.

"To tell you the truth...I am cheating on you..." 'Mike' laughed. "And I don't feel guilty about it! She's way more smarter and prettier than you!"

Zoey gasped. Then she gave him a tearful smile and hugged him.

"Mike...you're so honest," Zoey smiled as she cried. "I'm sorry I didn't reach your expectations. I'm sorry!"

'Mike' was speechless. This wasn't part of the plan.

"Um...there there?" 'Mike' asked.

* * *

 **Confessional: Honesty is the best policy.**

Mal: (confused) Well that failed horribly in more ways than one. Mike sure found himself a clueless, despicable female to mate with...

Zoey: (crying) I should've been smarter! How can I compete with Chloe?!

* * *

Noah raised an eyebrow at 'Mike'. Owen was eating his breakfast.

"Little buddy, you alright?" Owen asked.

"Huh?" Noah asked. "Oh yeah, totally."

* * *

"And then we hugged each other," Rodney said giddily and blushing at the same time. Cody was listening, smiling proudly.

"I'm proud of you Rodney," Cody patted him on the back. "Even though I wasn't much help to you, I can tell you're getting better."

"I know right?" Rodney laughed. "Sadie's such a cool gal!"

"Quiet Rodney, don't start yelling," Cody whispered in Rodney's ear. "If you want to ask a girl out, you have to do it during a romantic setting."

Rodney looked at Cody and nodded with understanding.

* * *

Steven walked in. He had a piece of paper. Behind him was Albert who carried in supplies with Leon and Edison.

"Chris still in that therapy?" Dave asked.

"Sadly," Edison sighed. "I hope you enjoyed the food Chef made."

"That's a laugh," Jo smirked.

"Why couldn't we have Steven cook for us?" Tyler complained. "The food here sucks!"

Chef appeared behind Tyler. A random lightning strike occurred with the army veteran cook holding a cleaver in one hand a dark glare plastered on his face.

"I dare you to say that again," Chef growled.

"I'm sorry!" Tyler cried.

"You should be," Chef said as he walked off.

"Hey, where did the lightning come from?" Beth asked.

"The world may never know," Cody joked.

"Cody, no," Steven shook his head. "We aren't doing a Tootsie Pop commercial today."

"Tootsie Pop?" Leon raised an eyebrow. "Do you...have some?"

"And we aren't going to make anymore potions either!" Steven growled. "Anyway, we have your next challenge right now, but it's tweaked."

"What did Chris cook up this time?" Gwen sighed.

"It's a Boys vs. Girls challenge!" Steven announced. "A Battle of the Sexes. A War between Men and Wo-"

"We know what a Boys vs. Girls challenge is, get on with it!" Amy frowned.

"I can understand why Chris gets moody sometimes," Steven sighed. "Anyway, originally Chris wanted to use that leech gun the All-Stars apparently used their season?"

"That one was awful," Sam shook his head.

"But then we decided not to because it's a health problem to have a bajillion leeches suck the life out of you," Steven said.

"So what'd you use, tranq darts?" Eva asked.

"Do you guys really think I'm Chris?" Steven gasped, a bit hurt.

"Well, you're our substitute," Sky shrugged.

"And we like to pick on Chris..." Scott grinned.

"I should've let Edison be Chris of the day," Steven muttered. "Anyway, to answer Eva's question and to avoid getting fired, we actually replaced the leeches with paint, meaning you'll be using paintball guns."

"Oh boy, paintball guns," Heather crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Happy memories."

"That was really fun," Beth grinned at Heather.

"Albert, hand them the paintball guns," Steven told Albert who nodded.

"Got it Steven," Albert chuckled. He tossed the boys blue paintball guns and the girls pink paintball guns.

"Pink really isn't my color," Gwen frowned.

"Deal with it gothie," Heather smirked.

"Alright so first, go into teams of all males and all females," Steven ordered. He was shot in the chest with a blue paintball. "Ow!"

Duncan smirked as Scott snickered.

"Funny," Steven sighed. "I'll dub the male team, Blue Man Group, and I'll dub the female team, Pink Princess Delights."

He got shot twice with pink paintballs.

"Hey!" Steven growled.

Eva and Jo frowned at him.

"Sorry I offended you," Steven shook his head.

"A princess!" Ella sighed happily. "I always wanted to be a princess."

"Like she wasn't trying to be a princess?" Duncan stared at her blankly.

"I wanted to be a princess too!" Lindsay laughed. She and Ella hugged each other. Steven stared at the two happy girls.

"I see why Chris needs an airhorn as well," Steven groaned. "Okay, your objective of the challenge is to eliminate all members from the other team. There is no boundary besides interns headquarters and host headquarters. If you are found there, instant disqualification from the challenge."

Leon whispered something to Steven who grinned.

"Scratch that," Steven chuckled. "No boundaries! Go wherever you please!"

"Oh great," Scott groaned. "Leon whispered that in your ear. Whatever he has something cooking, it can't be good."

"Come on guys, it's not like the Potion of Ever Changing Names that I purposely changed the names to annoy you guys," Leon gave a sly grin.

"I knew it!" a voice called.

"Okay guys, head to your groups and prepare for battle," Steven grinned at the contestants. "I'll be at the intercom."

Two shots from both teams were fired at Steven.

"Ow!" Steven cried. "What the heck?!"

The contestants snickered and smirked at Steven as they walked past the paint drenched temporary host.

* * *

 **Confessional: We have to Paint it Black...**

Steven: (covered in paint) I don't want to be host anymore...

Jo: I'm have a heck of a shot. (grins) This challenge is in us females' favor...

Ezekiel: I practiced using bow and arrows, eh. I'm able to have an accurate shot with a gun.

* * *

Chris was still on the sofa. Chef walked in wearing a suit. He carried a suitcase and began to open it up. He took out a notepad and a pencil.

"So Chris," Chef said. "How have you been doing?"

"I've been staying in here for 13 hours," Chris frowned. "I need food!"

"Calm down, that tomato messed you up," Chef shook his head. "We need the real Chris McLean back."

"I am the real Chris McLean!" Chris frowned.

"Really?" Chef asked. "Do the intro."

"Last time on Total Drama Tomato!" Chris exclaimed. "Last time our tomato made the tomato go tomato and the tomato began hissing and then the tomato squashed the other tomato-"

Chef sighed.

* * *

 **Blue Man Group- Brick, Rodney, Sam (Behind Dorm 10)**

Brick, Rodney, and Sam armed themselves. The trio took turns peeking in case they saw anyone.

"Did we really have to split up?" Rodney asked. "Maybe we can go to the girls for peace."

"Rodney, this is a challenge where we fight girls with paintball guns," Sam said blankly. "They aren't going for peace."

"Plus, splitting up is a perfect plan so girls like Izzy and Jo won't go picking us off one by one," Brick said.

"And you're kind of big, so that puts you as an easy target," Sam told Rodney. Rodney looked at himself.

"I guess you're right," he said before Brick suddenly shushed them. Rodney was surprised by the random shush.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked quietly.

A duo of two girls appeared. They were Izzy and Jo. Brick was wide-eyed and gestured his men to retreat.

Sam and Rodney questioned this behavior slightly.

* * *

 **Confessional: A man never hits a girl. That's Rule #1.**

Brick: Jo and Izzy are some of the most attentive opponents. One shot and they can dodge it. They are fast too, once they dodge the attack, they go straight to us. I'm not picking a fight with them...

* * *

 **Pink Princess Delights- Izzy, Jo (Dorm Area)**

Izzy sniffed the air like a dog.

"I smell men..." Izzy got on all fours and sniffed the ground.

"You're weird...you know that?" Jo asked. Izzy gave her a derpy look. "And creepy...how do you get friends?"

"I don't get friends, friends get me," Izzy laughed.

"That...doesn't make sense," Jo sighed. "Then again, you don't get sense at all."

"I smell him, this way!" Izzy cried. She raced off. Jo ran after her, at first stunned by her sudden speed.

* * *

Steven was looking at the camera. He was in the treehouse.

"Hello everybody Steven here, back with another let's play of Five Nights of Freddys," he grinned. "I'm here to dethrone the so-called King of Five Nights of Freddy's by doing nothing..."

The sounds came and immediately Izzy popped up and screeched in his ears.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" Steven cried. "What the heck Izzy?!"

Izzy grinned and shot him with five paintballs.

"WHY?!" Steven groaned.

Jo faceplamed on the ground hearing Steven's scream.

* * *

 **Blue Man Group- Mike, Noah, Owen (Cafeteria)**

"Great, just great Owen," Noah sighed. "We're supposed to be playing Red Team Blue Team but instead you turned this into Capture the Flag."

Owen was eating some things in the fridge.

"Come on Owen, you're gonna cause a ruckus," Mike said.

"But I get hungry when I'm competitive," Owen said.

"You _always_ get hungry," Noah shook his head. "That's like, part of the Commandments of Owen."

"Commandments?" Mike asked, amused.

"Yeah," Noah nodded. "Thou shall eat all the time. Thou shall fart all the time. And thou shall enjoy life."

"That's so true of me," Owen chuckled.

A deep growling noise could be heard. Noah, Mike, and Owen stiffened.

"What was that?" Mike asked, nervous.

"A sign to tell me not to mess with the Ten Commandments," Noah said. They turned to the supply closet. Mike gulped as Noah nervously opened it.

The tomato was last episode was growling. Noah closed the door.

"We'll leave that to Chef," Noah said, walking off.

* * *

 **Confessional: Tomato Tomahto**

Mike: Why is that thing still there? That's the question.

* * *

 **Pink Princess Delights- Jasmine, Sammy, Sadie, Zoey (The Woods)**

"Alright," Jasmine said as Sammy, Sadie, and Zoey sat down. "To defeat the boys, we needs to hide and ambush. This is great in many ways. Do you know why?"

"Um, because the other team won't see it coming?" Zoey asked.

"Exactly," Jasmine nodded. "But it also helps cause no one can find us. Meaning they would have to come here...meaning we can ambush them..."

"That's pretty smart," Sammy smiled.

"I agree, totally," Sadie grinned.

"Alright ladies, let's find ourselves a good spot," Jasmine nodded. She hopped onto a tree and hid. Zoey did so as well. Sammy and Sadie hid behind some bushes. Sammy punched Sadie's elbow lightly.

"So Sadie, you going to tell me what happened between you and Rodney yesterday?' Sammy asked. Sadie raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Sadie asked. "What about him?"

"Well, after you left off in tears, he quit the challenge and went after you," Sammy said.

"...Well," Sadie said. "We did talk."

"And?" Sammy grinned.

"And we hugged," Sadie said.

"Oh," Sammy gave a playful pout.

"What did you think we would do?" Sadie giggled.

"You know, I thought you guys would kiss or something," Sammy giggled.

"Kiss?" Sadie asked, blushing. "Oh no. That won't work. Not at all. He has a crush on someone. And I'm trying to figure out who."

Sammy gave a sly grin. Sadie was confused.

"Why are you giving me that look?" Sadie asked.

* * *

 **Confessional: Rodney X Sadie. Still a better love story than Twilight.**

Sammy: Oh yeah. Sadie digs Rodney and Rodney most likely digs Sadie. It's a total cliched romance. I'm happy for Sadie.

Sadie: Rodney can't like Sammy. I mean, he doesn't dig woman who are taken...or does he? I hope not.

* * *

 **Blue Man Group- Lightning, Tyler, ?Lindsay? (The Beach)**

"Um, Lindsay?" Tyler asked. He was walking with Lightning...wait what? And Lindsay was following them? What is this?

"Yes Tyler?" Lindsay asked with an innocent smile.

"Why are you following us?" Tyler asked.

"It's what a girlfriend does," Lindsay gave a puppy frown. "You mean...we're?"

"Absolutely-"

"NOT!" Tyler finished Lightning who frowned. "We're on different teams Lindsay."

"So?" Lindsay asked, confused.

"So...you're supposed to attack us boys," Tyler explained.

"And?" Lindsay asked, confused.

"And if you don't you will be eliminated," Tyler continued.

"So?" Lindsay asked, confused.

"So...Tyler, me, will be very sad," Tyler finished.

"I don't want you to be sad," Lindsay frowned at Tyler.

"Then shoot me with that," Tyler pointed at the paintball gun. Lindsay looked at the paintball gun and accidentally shot herself in the head. She groaned with an 'ouch' and fell. Tyler slapped himself in the forehead.

"Sha-wow," Lightning blinked. "Even Lightning knows how to hold a gun."

* * *

 **Confessional: That's one way to eliminate someone.**

Lindsay: (she has an ice pack on her eye) That really hurt...

* * *

 **Pink Princesses Delight- Bridgette, Courtney (The Beach)**

A mile away from Lightning and Tyler were Courtney and Bridgette walking alongside the shorelines. They were armed and careful. But still, Courtney had to wonder, how was Gwen doing? She said she was going to charge the phone using Chris's own charger...but that's risky.

Gwen thinks she'll be fine. But Courtney was worried. Not like, love or anything like that. Just...worried. As a friend.

"Courtney?" Bridgette asked. "You okay?"

"Huh?" Courtney replied. "Yeah, never been better."

"You look worried," Bridgette said. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Bridgette," Courtney looked at her. "I'm kind of nervous."

"Nervous?" Bridgette raised an eyebrow. "You're usually confident."

"Yeah, but I'm nervous about tonight's elimination," Courtney said. "I'm afraid something bad will happen."

"An elimination is an elimination," Bridgette said. "True, Shawn was eliminated. Leshawna was eliminated. Dakota was eliminated. The lonely broken up couples, it's awful that they have to continue on for the sake of their loved ones."

Courtney wondered if she should tell Bridgette about the mystery guy.

"Hey Bridgette," Courtney said. "Can I talk to you about something?"

Bridgette raised an eyebrow.

"What's up?" Bridgette asked.

"Do you believe that there could be a deadly mastermind on this island," Courtney asked.

"Mastermind?" Bridgette asked. She recalled something.

* * *

 _This was back in Episode 3. The Hide-and-Seek challenge. Bridgette was walking along the beach. She had finished her shower thanks to the meatball that Chef had so rudely shot at her and Geoff._

 _She sat down on the beach and watched the waves. No one was around. And she felt peace and sincerity. This was something Dawn would've done, but right now, it's all Bridgette. She sniffed the air._

 _Behind her, a tall figure in a cloaked suspicious costume began to sneak up behind her. And to be honest, Bridgette felt it. The dark aura around her. She was becoming a Dawn. But enough with the jokes..._

 _Bridgette suddenly gasped when the figure grabbed her shoulder. He stared at her as Bridgette looked fearful._

 _"Who are you?" Bridgette asked._

 _"That doesn't matter," the figure said. "But if you insist...please call me, the Manipulator."_

 _"Is this some cliche?" Bridgette asked, not amused. "Is this a joke?"_

 _"The questions Bridgette," the Manipulator chuckled. "The questions..."_

 _Swiftly, the Manipulator grabbed Bridgette by the arm who gasped in pain._

 _"Hey!" Bridgette cried. "Let me go!"_

 _"Shhhh," the Manipulator shushed. "You better stay quiet and listen to what I say or else your time on this season will fall flat."_

 _Bridgette stayed silent._

 _"What do you want?" Bridgette whispered._

 _"A vote," the Manipulator said. "Against Anne Maria."_

 _"Why her?" Bridgette asked, beginning to tear up._

 _"She's too much trouble," the Manipulator explained. "And too much trouble means too much to handle. I want her gone. Tonight."_

 _"What if I don't vote for her?" Bridgette asked. "What if I tell everyone that there is someone on this island that is causing trouble?"_

 _"Then Geoff will be her substitute," the Manipulator said. "And I'm sure you don't want your boyfriend leaving in a medical bed..."_

 _Bridgette gasped and grimaced..._

* * *

"Bridgette?" Courtney called. "Bridgette?"

Bridgette shook her head.

"What?" she asked.

"You were like, zoning out on me," Courtney said.

"Oh yeah sorry, I was thinking about past villains in past seasons," Bridgette lied.

"Oh," Courtney said.

"So, what did you want to talk about regarding masterminds?" Bridgette asked.

"Well-"

Suddenly a paintball was shot, missing them completely and hitting a seagull.

"Ah!" Bridgette gasped. Tyler and Lightning charged, shooting and missing every shot.

"Lightning power!" Lightning cheered.

"Tyler for the win!" Tyler cried. They accidentally shot a beehive off a tree. And the bees didn't like that. So as such, Lightning and Tyler had to run the opposite direction of Bridgette and Courtney while being chased by bees.

"Ahhhhhhh, retreat!" Tyler cried.

"Lightning don't wanna get sting!" Lightning cried.

Courtney and Bridgette raised an eyebrow at them.

* * *

 **Confessional: RETREAT MEN! RETREAAAAAT!**

Courtney: Bridgette seems to know something that I don't. It's time for me to find out what!

Bridgette: Courtney seems to know something about this mastermind. Perhaps she knows that the Manipulator exists?

* * *

 **Blue Man Group- Duncan, DJ, Geoff, Trent (The Junkyard)**

"Alright dudes!" Geoff cheered. "The Squad is back!"

"A little mutual though," Trent noted, giving a dirty look at Duncan. He was currently digging around the junk in the Junkyard.

"Duncan, why are we here in the Junkyard?" DJ asked.

"Well obviously, Temporary Host of the Day, Steven didn't say we couldn't wear body armor now did he?" Duncan asked.

"I guess that's true," Trent nodded.

"Isn't this like the time when the host comes to fix the rules or something?" DJ asked. Steven jogged over.

"Body armor is fine," Steven panted. He was covered in paint from Izzy. "As long as there is a way to get you out. The paint has to come in contact with your skin or clothing."

Steven jogged off.

"Well, you heard the guy, get any piece of body armor you can find," Duncan ordered.

* * *

 **Confessional: Take anything from the castle but remember...the Beast is miiiiiiiine!**

Duncan: Paintballs are like those Nerf guns if the bullets were hardened. They hurt. And when we get hurt, we slow down and become a victim. So in order to survive a challenge like this, you need perfect protection.

Trent: Even if Gwen and Courtney told me that it was photoshopped, I'm still not taking any chances. I decided to hang with Duncan so I can keep a closer eye on him but to be honest, my mind is more focused on Gwen. I mean, she said she would be fine...but would she really?

* * *

 **Pink Princess Delights- Gwen (McLean Trailer)**

Gwen was in the bushes staring at the McLean Trailer. The charger was in there. It had to be. She looked around. No one. She quickly dashed forth and hid behind a nearby tree. She prepared to open the door...but that's when she saw Leon and Edison sitting on reclined chairs that was placed outside.

"They seem to be enjoying a good time off," Gwen muttered. The McLean Trailer had two entrances. Leon and Edison were basically guarding the front side. Guess she needed to go to the back.

* * *

 **Blue Man Group- Alejandro, Scott (Treehouse)**

"Hey look," Scott grinned. "A treehouse."

"I know what it is Scott," Alejandro glumly said. "Perhaps, this should be where we shall plan our attack."

"Speaking of which, why'd you decide to team up with me?" Scott raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I would think that you would prefer to be alone in this challenge."

"Being alone is not smart Scott," Alejandro explained. "You have to stick together with a partner so we can slowly take down our victims, one by one."

"You sound like every stereotypical villain ever," Scott laughed.

"I'm not stereotypical," Alejandro frowned. Scott leaned closer to him.

"Let's see, you're the main villain of TDWT, you wear red, you seduce women, you've been referred to as an eel and a snake, and you're Spanish," Scott grinned. "El Diablo much?"

"I find that very offensive," Alejandro shook his head as he began climbing the ladder to the top. "Besides, I don't seduce women anymore, that's the old strategy. And even if I did, none of the girls will even-"

"Heeeeeeeeey Allie," Amy popped out from the treehouse. Alejandro screamed and dropped from the ladder. Scott smirked.

"You were saying?" Scott smirked.

"Amy?!" Alejandro cried. "What are you doing here?!"

"Um, relaxing?" Amy answered. "Hello? I'm not going to get paint on my clothes."

"Should I shoot her?" Scott asked Alejandro.

"...No," Alejandro shook his head before muttering under his breath. "As much as I want to do so, I can't..."

"Allie...join me up here..." Amy winked at him. Alejandro frowned as he blushed.

"Come Scott," Alejandro said. "We'll stay up here and ignore the wanton winking."

"Sounds like a plan," Scott grinned as he climbed after Alejandro. Once Alejandro got on the treehouse, Scott got on as well.

"I want to be alone with my Allie!" Amy frowned at Scott.

"Hey, Alejan-"

Scott was then shot over and over again by Amy with her paintball. He fell off the treehouse and groaned.

"What the heck was that?!" Scott yelled. Amy pushed the ladder down smirking.

"No one can interrupt me and my Allie..." Amy smirked.

"Scott...help me!" Alejandro begged. " _Por favor_!"

" _Mucho caracha_ no," Scott shook his head. "I'm out anyway so...you're on your own."

Alejandro looked at Amy and silently weeped to himself.

* * *

 **Confessional: The tears of a merman won't lead you to the Fountain of Youth...sorry.**

Scott: You know, I'm considering on voting for Amy. She's becoming obsessed with Al so hard that she's going to become the next Sierra at this rate. Speaking of which, Sierra's gotta go too.

* * *

 **Pink Princess Delights- Ella, Eva, Sugar (Bathrooms)**

Eva looked irritated. Ella smiled. And Sugar looked determined.

"What...are...we...doing...in...here?" Eva gritted her teeth.

"Protecting my stash!" Sugar cried. "My stash needs protecting!"

"What stash?" Eva frowned.

"Ooh, is it a stash of roses and daisies?" Ella smiled.

"Yeah, like she actually has a stash of flowers hidden in the bathroom," Eva frowned. Sugar chuckled and took out some chips and soda. Eva raised an eyebrow. "Why do you have that in the bathroom?"

"Nobody ever expects the bathroom," Sugar cackled. The door opened suddenly and immediately Sugar yelled and shot her paintball gun.

Heather stood there, gasping in pain and shock.

"What the?!" Heather cried.

"Ah drat, thought it was them boys," Sugar frowned.

"Oh my, Heather doesn't look too happy," Ella gasped.

"Hey, at least she's the one who got hit," Eva chuckled. "I'm fine with that."

* * *

 **Confessional: Sugar actually did something right!**

Heather: Sugar is going to pay. Eva is going to pay. Ella maybe...I'm not sure about Ella.

* * *

 **Blue Man Group- Cameron, Cody, Harold (Security Room)**

"The Security Room," Harold grinned. "Nice!"

The security room was actually a trailer parked outside with a bunch of other production equipment. There was a camera inside the security trailer as well...for some reason.

"Harold, mind keeping watch?" Cody asked as he checked the security cameras. Cameron sat next to Cody as he examined the cameras.

"Of course Cody-san," Harold bowed, arming his paintball gun. Cody began to scan the cameras.

* * *

 **Confessional: Another Let's Play of FNAF?**

Cameron: Heading to the security room was my idea. It was the most strategic place to go. After all, we could be ready for whoever decides to enter our territory and what secrets we can uncover.

* * *

"You find anything?" Harold asked.

"Just some of the girls wandering around and some of the boys wandering around as well," Cody said. "And why is the tomato hiding in the closet?"

"Ignore it," Harold said. "You saw what it did to Chris."

"You're right," Cody nodded. "Oh, what's this?"

He was looking at a camera pointed at Alejandro and Amy. Harold saw this and walked up closer, a little interested as well. Cameron was kind of unnerved.

"What is this?" Cameron cringed.

"A thing some men enjoy to watch," Cody said, hinting something quite ugly.

Amy was climbing on top of Alejandro, much to the Spaniard's dismay.

And she kissed him on the lips. Alejandro was cringing.

"Al doesn't seem to like this," Harold said, grinning. Cody bursted into laughter.

* * *

Alejandro and Amy were kissing. Amy was enjoying it. Alejandro was not. The camera that was recording this suddenly shut off. And BRIAN stood beside this camera.

A figure swooped in, hiding within the shadows.

Alejandro and Amy stopped kissing.

"That was a great first kiss!" Amy grinned.

"Yeah...it was," Alejandro shivered.

The figure began to crawl upside-down on the roof, inching to where Alejandro and Amy were. Alejandro noticed it.

"What is that?' he asked. Amy turned and gasped.

"What the-"

The figure jumped down and shot paintballs at the two. An array of pink paintballs hit Alejandro and an array of blue paintballs hit Amy.

"OW!" Amy yelled. "Ow ow ow OWWW!"

"Ah!" Alejandro screamed. "Ow. AHHH. AGH!"

Alejandro and Amy began to wipe their eyes.

"What was that?!" Alejandro groaned.

"I don't know, but he or she or whatever it was is going down!" Amy growled.

* * *

The camera turned back on as The Phantom stood on the roof of the treehouse with BRIAN in his arms.

"Good work," The Phantom said.

"Yes Uncle," BRIAN nodded.

* * *

"Whoa, looks like someone took out Alejandro and Amy rather quick," Cody chuckled.

"Dang, they had two paintball guns," Harold blinked. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know," Cody blinked.

* * *

"Chef, do we really have to this weird paint thing?" Chris asked. Psychiatrist Chef showed ink blots to Chris.

"Just tell me your damn observations," Chef frowned. "What do you see in this one?"

"A tomato," Chris said. Chef changed another one.

"And this?" Chef asked.

"A tomato," Chris said. Chef sighed and changed a new one.

"What about this?" Chef asked, before mumbling, "I swear if you say 'tomato' one more time..."

"I see a bird," Chris squinted his eyes.

"Haha," Chef grinned. "We're getting somewhere."

"-eating a tomato," Chris finished.

"DAMMIT!" Chef roared.

* * *

 **Pink Princess Delights- Sierra, Sky (Infirmary)**

"Um, Sierra?" Sky asked, raising an eyebrow and equally prepared for an ambush of sorts. "Why are you following me?"

"Because Sky," Sierra crossed her arms. "I think we can work together."

"You, me, work together?" Sky asked, a little surprised. "Not to burst your bubble but, why should I?"

"Because you like Cody and Dave at the same time!" Sierra cried. "Meaning you'll go for Dave, and I'll go for Cody!"

"First off, I promised Cody I'd date him if things between me and Dave don't go so well," Sky said. "And second, you hate me."

"What?" Sierra giggled maniacally. "Silly Sky! Silly silly silly! I don't hate you! **I hate whoever steals Cody from me**!"

"Are you okay Sierra?" Sky asked, concerned.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?!" Sierra cried. "You think you can steal Cody?! By being nice to me?! Oh no! It won't work! It won't work!"

Sky was creeped out and suddenly started moving quicker to avoid Sierra.

* * *

 **Confessional: Stalkerlicious. So so stalkerlicious.**

Sky: I can't be the only person who's noticing Sierra's insanity raised up to a max of 10. I better start steering clear of her.

Sierra: I'm not crazy! I'm just madly in love with Cody! But Cody is liking other girls! I must ruin the competition! NOTICE ME CODY!

* * *

 **Blue Man Group- Dave, Ezekiel (Waterfall)**

"This is new," Dave mumbled.

"It's a waterfall eh!" Ezekiel grinned.

"I have eyes you know," Dave frowned at Ezekiel. "Ahem, anyway, I say this is where we are going to lay our attack."

"So, are we going to hide behind a big boulder or something, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"You can do that," Dave told Ezekiel. "I've got a better place."

Dave prepared to walk off but Ezekiel grabbed him by the arm.

"We gotta stick together, eh," Ezekiel said.

"Uh-huh...yeah," Dave stared at him. "And risk getting both of us shot? No thank you."

Dave unleashed his arm from Ezekiel's grasp and walked off.

* * *

 **Confessional: Keep your hands to yourself is what my teachers said.**

Ezekiel: I get a feeling Dave doesn't like me that much, eh. I mean, he is kind of a jerk to everyone...how did I get partnered with him again, eh?

Dave: I get partnered with Ezekiel. Out of all the people here! Ezekiel! Gah!

* * *

 **Pink Princess Delight- Beth, Dawn (Dock of Shame)**

"Oh my, looks like there was an attack here," Dawn gasped, noting some pink paintballs on the dock.

"From one of ours too," Beth nodded.

"You got that right," a voice said. Beth screamed a bit as Dawn turned around.

"Hello Steven," Dawn smiled.

"Hello Dawn," Steven nodded. "Beth."

"Oh, it's just you Steven," Beth sighed. "You scared me!"

"Sorry," Steven chuckled. "Normally that's Leon's job."

"Leon scares people?" Beth asked. "I always thought he was more comedic than scary."

"Halloween's his favorite holiday, he likes to dress up as serial killers, and he enjoys pranking people using scare tactics," Dawn said. "Oops, did I say too much?"

"Meh," Steven shrugged. "A little."

Immediately, a battle cry was heard and Steven was then shot by some pink paintballs.

"IZZY!" Steven cried. "YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO SHOOT THE HOST!"

"Izzy don't care," Izzy laughed. "Izzy's having fun!"

"Stay away from meeeee!" Steven cried as he ran away from the enthusiastic Izzy. Jo panted.

"Izzy, is every scent you pick up always Steven?" Jo asked.

"Maybe," Izzy cackled.

* * *

 **Blue Man Group- Brick, Rodney, Sam (Woods)**

"Did we lose them?" Brick asked Sam and Rodney.

"Um yeah, we lost Izzy and Jo a long time ago man," Sam blinked. "What are you so scared of?"

"Izzy and Jo are two of the most strongest competitors," Brick said. "We won't be able to beat the tough Jo and the fast Izzy."

"He makes a point," Rodney nodded at Brick.

"Hi Rodney!" a voice said. Rodney turned around.

"Was that Sadie?" Rodney asked. "Sadie?! Where are you?!"

"Um dude, I think we should go," Sam said.

"Arm yourselves, these must be some of the Pink Princesses," Brick said determined. He aimed his paintball gun and shot something in the tree.

"Ow!" a voice cried as Jasmine fell down. "That hurt!"

"It's a Princess!" Sam cried. "Shoot her!...Wow, never thought that'd be something I would say."

Sam shook out of it and shot Jasmine some more, fully eliminating her.

"Really Sam?" Jasmine asked.

"Sorry Jasmine, but we can't risk you cleaning that off," Sam said.

"And we can't risk you getting away," a voice said. Sammy shot Sam several times.

"It's an ambush!" Brick said, shooting back and using a nearby tree for cover. Rodney hid behind a bush and shot at them. He shot Sammy a couple of times as she fell down. Sadie aimed at Brick and Rodney.

"Sorry Rodney!" Sadie cried.

"It's okay Sadie!" Rodney cried back.

A rustling was above as Zoey then jumped down and shot Rodney on the back.

"I'm hit!" Rodney groaned. Sadie and Zoey came out, grinning at Brick who gulped.

"Time for me to take one for the team!" Brick said, determined. He shot at both Zoey and Sadie, missing every shot. Zoey managed to get two shots on the stomach and on his face.

"Oh...I've been shot!" Brick groaned. "For the sake of battle. I have fought well for my country! Yet...sometimes, well isn't enough. Forgive me Canada!"

Brick collapsed on the ground...dead...wait what? These are paintballs! Zoey, tell them!

"Um Brick," Zoey said. "You do realize these are just paintball guns, right?"

"Oh the pain and the sorrow!" Brick jumped back up. "I failed war so bad they made me watch the rest of the outcome. Anyway, good luck girls."

* * *

 **Confessional: Sounded like something out of Shakespeare...**

Zoey: Well that was something.

* * *

 **Pink Princess Delights- Gwen (McLean Trailer)**

Gwen snuck around in the back but stopped by her feet when the door suddenly opened. She hid under the trailer as Albert walked out. He yawned.

"Oh boy, what a dream," Albert groaned. He walked off. Gwen sighed in relief and prepared to exit her tight spot until she heard Albert yell out something. "Crap! I forgot something!"

Gwen groaned as Albert ran back inside.

* * *

 **Blue Man Group- Mike, Noah, Owen (On the Roof of the Cafeteria)**

"Out of all the prominent sniper shots we could've had, you just had to pick the one where everyone can see us didn't you," Noah frowned at Owen.

"We got to protect the cafeteria!" Owen said. "And to that, we need to let everyone know that this is our territory!"

"Why couldn't we hide in a tree and just guard it from there?" Mike asked.

"That's a good question," Owen began to think.

"Better yet, let's just ambush them inside the cafeteria," Noah suggested. "We'd have a lot of cover and a lot of chances to be able to shoot."

"Good idea!" Owen nodded. "Lets go in the cafeteria!"

* * *

 **Pink Princess** **Delights- Ella, Eva, Sugar (Bathroom)**

"I don't see anyone," Ella looked outside briefly. "It's safe."

"Good thing y'all!" Sugar nodded. "Time to protect my babies!"

She carried a duffel bag of her stash.

"Eva, stand by mah side!" Sugar said. "Ella, in the back."

"Oh...okay," Ella nodded.

Eva frowned at Sugar.

* * *

 **Confessional: Sugar isn't so sweet now is she?**

Eva: Ever since that Five Nights at Whatever challenge, I've been keeping my eye on Sugar. Ella is a friend of mine and I'm making sure Sugar doesn't do anything to her. If she does, I'm making sure she goes home with a body cast on.

* * *

The three girls walked towards the cafeteria.

"I'll eat my stash here," Sugar grinned.

"We walked around just to found a little picnic spot?!" Eva growled. "I can't believe this!"

"Eva, lower your voice," Ella put a supportive hand on her shoulder. "You mustn't let the boys hear us."

Sugar walked in the cafeteria with Eva and Ella following behind.

"CHIPS!" Owen cheered.

"Gosh darn!" Sugar gasped. She tossed the snacks behind her. Noah slapped his forehead at Owen's weakness for food.

Sugar with a sudden swift speed, took out her paintball gun and drenched Owen in paint. Owen was still going and toppled on top of the chips.

"Chips!" Owen grinned. "The chips are mine!"

"Get off my chips!" Sugar cried. Unfortunately for her, she was shot on the buttocks.

And then the hair.

And then her face.

"Ugh!" Sugar groaned as Mike and Noah grinned at each other. Mike suddenly felt the urge to grin. He gasped a bit and snickered.

Eva charged as Ella watched Sugar groan.

"Are you alright Sugar?" Ella asked.

"You get your hands off me!" Sugar glared, the pain of paintballs erupting.

"Quick Noah, I got a plan..." 'Mike' grinned at Noah. He grabbed Noah on the hand.

"If it's making out, I assure you, I'm not **GAY**!" Noah yelled.

"Whatever!" 'Mike' rolled his eyes. Eva barged in and attempted to shoot them but 'Mike' opened the storage room. The giant tomato growled and squeezed its way out.

"Oh damn," Eva groaned as the tomato rolled towards her.

"You, are an evil genius Mike," Noah smirked at Mike, who had gasped.

"I am?" Mike asked.

* * *

 **Blue Man Group- Duncan, DJ, Geoff, Trent (Woods)**

"You see anyone?" Trent asked Duncan.

"Not yet," Duncan said. He was looking into a pair of binoculars. Truth be told, he did see someone. Courtney and Bridgette. Walking together with paintball guns on the beach. He wanted to listen to what they were saying.

"DJ," Trent whispered, raising an eyebrow. "When we said armor, we didn't mean like that!"

DJ was covered with metallic armor. He was like a metal sumo wrestler.

"Whoa, dude," Geoff chuckled. "DJ. That doesn't look good on you man."

"I need to be safe, paintballs hurt you know," DJ whimpered.

"Come on DJ, to feel pain is to be a man," Geoff chuckled. "I know you can do it!"

"Quiet guys, someone's coming," Trent said. The voices of Bridgette and Courtney were heard and immediately the men hid.

"Are you sure you heard voices Courtney?" Bridgette asked.

"Oh yeah, positive," Courtney nodded. "I can sense an ambush a while away."

"Let me guess, they taught you that in CIT training?" Bridgette asked, chuckling.

"You know me to well Bridgette," Courtney chuckled. She shot a bush and a painful ow arose. Duncan came out of the bush, the paint having stained his armor. "Huh, why didn't I think of armor?"

"You're not the only one with brains Princess," Duncan grinned. "Fire!"

Geoff and Trent came and fired. DJ stayed by, ducking his head.

"Sorry Bridge!" Geoff cried, having shot Bridgette several times.

"It's cool Geoff!" Bridgette yelled back, missing her shots. Courtney growled and hopped into a tree.

"Careful guys, if I know Courtney, she's going to plan a type of one-by-one take-down," Duncan said.

"Since when did Courtney become one with the woods?" Geoff asked.

Trent shrugged, not knowing the answer to such a ridiculous question.

"Um, guys?" DJ asked, hearing rustling throughout the trees.

And down came Courtney pressing the paintball gun to DJ's head.

"I got a Mama to worry about!" DJ cried. "Don't shoot!"

"Using DJ as a hostage?" Trent was wide-eyed. "That's cruel!"

"I disapprove," Geoff shook his head.

"I love that girl," Duncan sighed happily.

"You kissed my girlfriend though!" Trent glared at Duncan.

"Did not!" Duncan glared at Trent.

"The evidence doesn't lie!" Trent frowned.

"Yeah well, that photo could've been faked!" Duncan glared.

"Um guys?" DJ asked.

Yep, Duncan and Trent were more focused on each other than helping DJ. Even Courtney blinked as she put her gun down.

"Let's give the two some space," Geoff told DJ and Courtney. "We don't want to be in the middle of the bloodbath..."

Trent and Duncan glared at each other and pulled out paintball guns, preparing to rapidly shoot each other.

* * *

 **Confessional: What they should've done in TDA.**

Trent: (covered in paint) And this is what I get for keeping an eye on the guy who kissed my girlfriend. A blast of paint in my face.

Duncan: (glaring; also covered in paint) Trent has officially gone on my nerves! Next time we're in elimination, he's out!

* * *

 **Pink Princess Delights- Sierra, Sky (Dorm Areas)**

"CODY?!" Sierra cried. "Come out come out wherever you are Cody!"

Sky sighed. She tried to ditch Sierra, but ditching Sierra was harder than one implied it to be. She's a professional stalker so ditching basically doesn't exist in her mind.

"Poor...Cody," Sky sighed.

She failed to notice Tyler and Lightning peering from the side of a dorm.

* * *

 **Confessional: Peeking jocks. My gosh!**

Tyler: This challenge is a cinch! I totally got this in the bag!

* * *

Tyler aimed and fired at Sky, missing completely. Sky didn't notice.

"Tyler, you some kind of stupid," Lightning shook his head. "Lightning will show you how to shoot."

Lighting aimed and Sky and shot the gun hitting a window.

"That's not even close to Sky," Tyler groaned. He shot again, this time it hit a bear. Like seriously.

The bear was angry. And he has every right to be.

"Good bear," Tyler gulped. "Good bear..."

...

 _ **AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH!**_

* * *

 **Confessional: Cody's not alone...**

Tyler: (has scratch marks) Bears. You either love em or hate em. Still got the challenge in the bag though!

* * *

"You hear something?" Sky asked Sierra.

Oh... _now_ she's gone.

Wonderful!

* * *

 **Blue Man Group- Ezekiel (Waterfall)**

Ezekiel sighed as he whistled. Dave was somewhere. Doing something. And he was alone...bored...and scared...

Not scared. Just bored.

Unbeknownst to him, two girls were aiming at him: Sadie and Zoey.

"I am so totally ready," Sadie smiled as she attempted to snipe Ezekiel.

"Steady," Zoey smiled. "Steady..."

Ezekiel was yawning.

"This is so boring, eh," Ezekiel sighed. "Maybe I should sing a little song. Yeah, that should cheer me up, eh!"

He cleared his throat and before Ezekiel could turn this into some musical, he was shot on the back with a pink paintball gun.

"OW, eh!" Ezekiel groaned. "Watch it you-HEY!"

More paintballs him in the head and soon enough he fell down groaning. Zoey and Sadie stepped out of the bush cheering.

"Alright!" Sadie cheered.

"Amazing!" Zoey laughed.

"Dave!" Ezekiel groaned. "Where are you, eh?!"

* * *

Dave was at the Dorm Areas. Well, he just arrived like a second after Ezekiel's been shot. Dave ditched Ezekiel and was hunting on his own.

Unfortunately for him, Sky was there as well. He just hasn't noticed yet. Neither had she.

Dave and Sky looked around until bumping each other on the back.

"WAH!" Dave cried.

"Whoa!" Sky gasped.

Dave and Sky pointed their guns at each other, then stood down, blinking.

"Um, hey Dave," Sky smiled sweetly at Dave.

"Hello...Sky," Dave raised an eyebrow.

"Lovely day huh?" Sky asked.

"...Peachy," Dave frowned. "Here's the deal, we stop talking to each other right now. I'll give you a 30 second head start before I actually come and hunt you down."

"Dave, listen," Sky frowned. "This isn't the you I loved before."

"How dare you use the word 'love' in front of me," Dave frowned. "I don't give a crap about what you have to say!"

Sky looked hurt, deeply.

"Now go run, the 30 second head start counter starts now!" Dave frowned.

Sky didn't know what to say now. She was silent.

"Why aren't you running?!" Dave growled.

"Dave, let me help you," Sky said. "I know you're still mad about the-"

"30 seconds is up," Dave shot Sky several times with paintball guns. Sky gasped as she was hit.

* * *

 **Confessional: Dave! Calm down!**

Sky: (tearing up) So that's it then huh? Dave lost interest in me? (begins to cry) This is all my fault!

Dave: I wanted to do that in the finale. Probably a lot harsher, but still, wanted to do that.

Sky: (looks determined, wipes her tears) That's it...if Dave wants to play harsh, I'll give him harsh...but not too harsh. I don't want to hurt him...Ohhh, why is love so difficult?!

* * *

 **Pink Princess Delights- Gwen (McLean Trailer)**

Albert had left finally. Gwen rolled out from under the trailer and finally got to sneak in the trailer itself. It was big, wasn't fancy schmancy, but still kind of nice. Bunk beds were available. All she needed to find was a type of charger.

She continued to look around...and because life just loves making her job harder, voices were heard outside. Leon and Edison.

Gwen gasped and quickly needed to find a place to hide.

* * *

"Mmm," Chris grinned. "I'm kind of feeling those old Chris vibes returning."

He was currently eating and enjoying a foot massage from a lady.

"That's very good," Chef nodded his head. "Do you remember some things?"

"What things?" Chris asked, eating some grapes.

"You know...red...big...juicy?" Chef hinted, grinning. Could this have worked?

"A giant strawberry?" Chris asked.

"YES!" Chef cheered. "I DID IT!"

Chef began to dance until suddenly the wall broke with a giant tomato growling. It had some tomato juice pouring out.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Chris gasped, beginning to pant in fear.

The tomato suddenly exploded with a final whine. Eva killed it. She killed a tomato. She took deep breaths and looked at a flabbergasted Chef and Chris.

"Um, hi?" Eva asked.

Chris fainted as Chef growled.

"Seriously?!" Chef growled. "Now I gotta do this all over again!"

"Um, Mr. Hatchet?" the girl that gave the foot massage handed him a piece of paper. "We're gonna need the 200 dollars you promised to pay..."

Chef saw Chris' wallet in the fainted Chris and grabbed it. He gestured Eva to be quiet and handed the girl 200 bucks.

* * *

Gwen was hiding under the bed. A cliched spot but in all reality, it was the only place she could hide in.

"And then there was birds falling to the ground!" Leon cheered. "It was awesome!"

"Animal cruelty isn't awesome Leon," Edison sighed. "You poor sick thing...what horrors did you have as a child?"

"Well, when I was young, my brother showed me a R-Rated slasher flick," Leon grinned. "The killer always comes back."

Gwen, at the worst time possible, sneezed. She couldn't hold it in.

"Whoa, you hear something?" Leon asked.

"I heard a sneeze," Edison said. "Perhaps the contestants are around here?"

Leon grinned holding up a green paintball gun.

"Hey, wanna wreck some lives today?" Leon grinned.

"No than-"

"Too bad!" Leon cackled, handing Edison a green paintball gun. "We're hunting contestants!"

Gwen sighed in relief after they left.

* * *

 **Blue Man Group- Mike, Noah, Owen (Cafeteria)**

Ella was left with a single paintball smear on her back. And she danced around the kitchen.

"Why do I feel like Ella might kill us?" Noah asked.

"Because she's dancing?" Owen asked.

"Maybe," Noah shrugged.

Mike was examining the large hole the battle between Eva and the tomato had made.

"Well, should we find another spot?" Mike asked.

"We should, we did protect the fridge," Noah said. "You know, from no one."

Owen looked unsure.

"But, what if-"

"What if nothing," Noah sighed. "Listen dude, we're in an alliance, and sometimes we need your head actually in the game instead of around food."

"...Whatever you say Noah," Owen sighed.

Noah sighed.

"Fine, take a chicken," Noah sighed. Owen grinned and looked inside the freezer for some chicken.

Noah narrowed his eyes.

"Where's Mi-"

Noah was immediately shot several times. Owen gasped.

"Holy sweet mother of-"

Owen was also shot, but he was shot in the face.

Both Noah and Owen were blinded and Ella was gone. So that meant no witnesses but the viewers only.

Mal grinned at the two blind friends. Catchy. He cleared his throat silently.

"What hit us?" Mal said in his Mike voice, grinning.

"You could've given us a warning!" Noah groaned, attempting to regain vision.

Mal grinned as he shot himself with the paintball gun several times.

* * *

 **Confessional: Murder-suicide?**

Mal: Being stuck in this head made it easier for me to plan certain ideas a lot quicker. My idea was to get Noah to figure out that I was the one who shot him. But to do that, I need to make it mysterious. And the more mysterious it is, the more shocking, and the more damage it will do to Mike once he realizes he lost two of his dear friends...

* * *

 **Pink Princess Delights- Sierra (Near the Security Room)**

Sierra's Cody sense led her to the Security Room.

"Aha!" Sierra grinned.

* * *

"Um Cody?" Cameron asked, staring at the camera and noting Sierra sneaking up to the trailer. "You might want to see this."

Cody and Harold were playing cards, bored as a good hiding spot was the most boring of spots.

"Yeah yeah, just a sec!" Cody said.

"Aha!" Harold laughed. "I won!"

"And it's one-one," Cody laughed.

"CODY!" Cameron cried.

"Okay okay," Cody sighed as he stood up. "What is it?"

Cameron pointed to the camera system. Questioning this, Cody looked at the camera and saw a familiar purple-haired girl by the door. Cody gasped.

"H-how did she...find us?" Cody asked.

There was a knock on the door and Sierra was behind it.

"Cody?" Sierra asked behind the door. "Cody-Cam? I know you're in there!"

Cameron almost screamed but Cody covered his mouth.

"Who is it?" Harold asked.

"Sierra," Cody hissed in his whisper.

"Cody?!" Sierra cried. "Open this up right now! Mommy Sierra wants to give you love!"

This was scary for Cody and Cameron. Harold thought of an amazing reference that was soon to come.

Sierra pouted outside, glaring.

"If you don't answer this door right now, I'm coming in!" Sierra cried. Cameron couldn't take it.

"No!" Cameron screamed. "Don't come in!"

"We're naked!" Harold cried. Cody and Cameron raised an eyebrow at Harold. "What? It's the only excuse I have right now."

"Naked?!" Sierra gasped outside. "Even better!"

Sierra broke a hole in the door and peered in.

"HEEEEEEEEERE'S MY CODY!" Sierra giggled creepily.

"That's the reference I was thinking about!" Harold pumped his fist.

Sierra broke the down and laughed at Cody, Cameron, and Harold.

"Time for your daily kisses!" Sierra laughed.

"Dang, Sierra's...a lot crazier than I remembered!" Harold gasped.

Sierra inched closer, quite crazed.

Harold gasped. He didn't know what to do...

...

...except he did know what to do.

* * *

 **Confessional: He didn't...yet he did...**

Harold: So I was just standing there like an idiot as Sierra walked closer. Using my brains, I remembered an important fact...

* * *

"Eat paintballs!" Harold cried, shooting Sierra multiple times in the face and body with his paintball gun.

Sierra groaned in pain. Cody and Cameron stared at her before staring at Sierra.

"Um...is Sierra okay?" Cody asked.

"Paintballs don't kill Cody," Harold told Cody. "Now let's go! Our old base has been compromised!"

"I agree!' Cameron nodded.

The three ran off from the security room.

* * *

 **Blue Man Group- Tyler, Lightning (Bear Cave)**

Tyler and Lightning groaned as they waited in the bear cave.

"You absolutely suck at shooting!" Tyler yelled at Lightning.

"You suck at aiming!" Lightning retorted.

"You aim like a girl!" Tyler cried.

"You shoot like a...a...a bad shooter!' Lightning cried. "If Lightning did this solo, we would've won!"

"Why I teamed up with you I don't know!" Tyler groaned.

"Lightning teams with nobody!" Lightning scoffed.

"That makes two of us!" Tyler crossed his arms.

Courtney ran passed them. Geoff was chasing after her. DJ waddled with all that weight in his armor. He noticed Tyler and Lightning.

"You guys aren't gonna join the hunt?" DJ panted. "Woowee, this is a lot of armor!"

"You should take it off Deej," Tyler told him.

"No can do, I don't want to get hurt," DJ told Tyler.

"DJ!" Geoff called. "Courtney's getting away!"

"Right!" DJ nodded. "See ya Tyler and Lightning!"

Tyler waved goodbye as Lightning crossed his arms.

"I might as well ditch you now Lightning," Tyler told him.

A growl came with a blue-covered bear.

Tyler and Lightning looked at each other, then at the bear, then they screamed.

* * *

 **Pink Princess Delights- Courtney (Running from Geoff and DJ in the Woods)**

Courtney couldn't stop now. Geoff and DJ were gaining on her...well, only Geoff was. DJ was lagging behind thanks to his armor. Geoff missed his shots as Courtney ran.

"Courtney! Stop being an Izzy!" DJ panted as he rested by a tree. "Oh man, I'm tired."

"Dude!" Geoff groaned, looking behind and seeing DJ pant. "We got to take out Courtney!"

"You can do that," DJ panted. "I'll be right here."

"Whatever you say brah," Geoff blinked, running faster and inching closer to Courtney.

* * *

 **Confessional: Bruh...like...for real**

DJ: So this is what it feels like being like Owen for a day. It's a struggle. Poor Owen.

* * *

"Stop right there Courtney!" Geoff cried.

"Or what?" Courtney laughed as she ran. "You'll win?"

"No!" Geoff cried. "...Maybe..."

Courtney saw a tall tree and swiftly climbed it.

"Aw come on!" Geoff groaned. "It's gonna be like getting a kitten out of a tree!"

Courtney jumped down and shot Geoff on the hat with perfect accuracy.

"What the?!" Geoff was shocked. And this shock was his downfall.

Courtney, Matrix-style, shot Geoff in the face multiple times.

"Ugh crap!" Geoff groaned.

"Sorry Geoff," Courtney grinned. "But someone's gotta win for our team."

"You could've done it in a less painful way," Geoff groaned. "My face..."

"I could've done a lot worse," Courtney told Geoff before hurrying off.

* * *

 **Blue Man Group- Duncan, Trent (Woods)**

"I. DID. NOT. KISS. GWEN." Duncan gritted his teeth angrily.

"THE. PICTURE. PROVES. EVERYTHING." Trent mocked his gritting teeth.

"Oh that's it!" Duncan glared heatedly. "You can make me starve, you can accuse me, but there comes a time when I think enough is enough! Eat paintballs b*tch!"

Duncan shot at Trent. Trent dodged each one.

"You eat it!" Trent cried, shooting Duncan.

They continued to shoot each other, their hatred not affecting the pain the paintballs gave them.

Two girls watched this happen: Zoey and Sadie.

They looked at each other.

* * *

 **Confessional: I just realized _pain_ tballs.**

Zoey: I knew Trent and Duncan hated each other...well, Trent hated Duncan actually...but they actually shot each other with their paintballs. I had to do something!

* * *

What she did was shoot Duncan and Trent in the head with her paintball gun. Sadie sighed in relief when they stopped fighting...

...though the reason they stopped fighting was because they lost consciousness. Paintballs in the face can do that to a person.

"Are we going to leave them there?" Sadie asked.

"Um...they look a bit...heavy," Zoey said.

* * *

 **Pink Princess Delights- Gwen (McLean Trailer)**

Gwen got out from under the bed. A cockroach crawled around her, but Gwen had to swat it away. She searched around for a type of plug or something. Nothing.

She looked at the pink phone and desperately began to search, tossing and turning the entire trailer.

"Damn it!" Gwen groaned. "How am I going to charge this now?"

She looked out the window for any signs of interns approaching. She then saw something outside on a lawn chair. A portable charger. The best charger ever. And before you can complain about advertising portable chargers, Gwen raced out and grabbed it.

Please be the same wire is what you viewers would want...and it was!

Gwen pumped her fist. A charger!

She charged the phone and took the phone charger with her as it charged. Courtney and Trent and her? They were close to exposing the mastermind.

* * *

 **Confessional: Portable chargers. One of the greatest inventions ever.**

Gwen: Got it! (grinning) It should take a while for it to fully charge, but as long as it's connected to this (raises the portable charger up), we'll be close to exposing the mastermind, anytime now...

* * *

 **Blue Man Group- DJ (By a Tree in the Woods)**

DJ panted, sitting on a log. It was like a microwave with all that armor around him.

"Hi DJ!" Beth gasped. Dawn gasped when she saw DJ and tried not to reveal her blush.

"Hey Beth, hey Dawn," DJ smiled.

"Hi," Dawn nervously said.

"What are you wearing DJ?" Beth asked.

"Armor, you know, to protect me from-" DJ stopped and gasped. "Have mercy! Please!"

"Oh yeah, opposite teams!" Beth nodded, aiming her paintball gun at DJ.

"W-wait!" Dawn cried. "Maybe we should you know, give DJ a head-start?"

"Why?" Beth asked. "Won't our team be mad that we did?"

"Not if they don't know about it," Dawn smiled sheepishly.

"Well...it wouldn't be fair," Beth nodded.

"Really?" DJ asked. "Sweet! Thanks girls!"

DJ waddled away from them. He legit can't run anymore.

"How long are we giving him?" Beth asked.

"Uh..." Dawn began to think.

* * *

 **Confessional: And it _dawned_ on her. She loved DJ.**

Dawn: When I like a guy, I get so flustered. I mean, DJ is just perfect. He's sweet, kind, strong, and he has a heart. I can see why people have trouble looking at someone they like.

Beth: Dawn seemed kinda suspicious in that segment with DJ. Could they be in an alliance? Or is it love?! I think it's love.

* * *

Back at therapy sessions with Chris McLean...Chris was getting his facial done.

"Ah, this is the luxurious life," Chris chuckled.

"You bet it is," Chef chuckled beside Chris, also getting his facial done. The same girl who massaged Chris was working on their facial.

"Delivery for Chris McLean!" a voice called from outside.

"You mind getting that Miss?" Chris asked the girl who rolled her eyes. She saw a package outside but no one else was there. She then grabbed the package and opened it up. "What is it?"

"Food," the girl said.

"Oooh!" Chris laughed. "Yum yum! Feed me dear Miss!"

The girl rolled her eyes and fed him the crackers with cheese and...tomato?

"Mmm, cheese and tomatoes, I love it!" Chris laughed.

"Wait a minute," Chef raised an eyebrow, taking a cucumber off his eyes. "What happened to you hating tomato?"

Chris gulped as the girl began to grin. Now this was interesting.

"Um, I mean, ew, disgusting!" Chris chuckled. "I hate tomatoes!"

"You lying pretty boy!" Chef yelled. "You've been faking that tomato business?!"

"...Not entirely," Chris chuckled. "Just the first part. Then when I fainted and when you _used my wallet_ , I decided to take advantage of this scenario."

Chef grabbed the plate of cheese and tomato crackers and slammed it on Chris's face.

"OW!" Chris groaned. "Miss! I got a bloody nose! Help! Help!"

Chef and the girl shared a high-five. He got what he deserved.

* * *

 **The Green Guys...wait what? What? - Edison, Leon (In a Tree Somewhere)**

The Green Guys? Leon and Edison. Oh.

They armed themselves. They walked around.

"Do you see someone?" Leon asked.

"No, why did I agree to this again?" Edison asked. He gulped.

They were really high up. On the tip of the tree in fact.

"Because my persuasive skills is _tres bon_ ," Leon grinned, butchering his French.

"Accent mark Leon, you gotta get the accent right," Edison sighed.

"Did I ask you, no I did not!" Leon frowned.

Edison looked around and saw Pluto walking around. Where was Pluto this entire time? No one knew. And no one cared.

"I see someone," Edison grinned.

"Who?" Leon turned with a grin.

They looked at Pluto, walking around and then laying on a rock.

"That's cold dude, going against your brother," Leon said. "You have my approval and my condolences."

"What?" Edison asked, confused.

Leon shot Pluto on the head.

"Ow!"

"Got em!" Leon grinned. Edison took his shot.

"Oof!"

Leon and Edison grinned and continued to pelt Pluto with paintballs from a long distance. Man, they had great accuracy.

"Ah!"

"Darn!"

"Where are these paintballs coming from?!"

* * *

 **Confessional: PAINTED!  
**

Edison: (laughing) Sometimes, Leon isn't bad. I mean, he may be crazy, diabolical, and just pure insane at times, but he really isn't all that bad.

Pluto: (covered in green paint) ...Edison... (he growls)

* * *

 **Pink Princess Delights- Courtney (Woods)**

Courtney panted. Even though she did get rid of Geoff from the challenge, she was still on the run. Anyone could be chasing her. She mustn't get-

Courtney fell back. She groaned.

"Gwen!" Courtney gasped. "Where were you?"

"Um, Operation Mastermind?" Gwen chuckled. She held up a portable charger for Courtney to see. Courtney grinned.

"Alright Gwen!" Courtney grinned. "Is it done charging?"

"Four-digit passcode," Gwen said. "No wallpaper or anything to tell us who's phone this is."

"Why do plots have to be so complicated?" Courtney groaned.

"That's just how stories work," Gwen sighed. "Complications aside, have you seen any of the boys?"

Courtney nodded.

"I did get Geoff out of the game," Courtney said. "And bumped into his posse of Duncan, Trent, and DJ."

"Trent is with Duncan?" Gwen asked. "That's not good."

"Yeah, I mean they started fighting," Courtney sighed. "I thought we established that the photo was photoshopped."

"Maybe Trent still doesn't think so," Gwen told Courtney. "Listen...after this challenge, I'm going to talk to him."

"That sounds great," Courtney nodded.

A rustle was heard and Gwen and Courtney looked at each other.

"You hear that?" Courtney asked.

Izzy popped out and gunned them down. She cackled.

"Gotcha you silly boys!' Izzy laughed.

Courtney and Gwen were coated in paint.

"Izzy!" Gwen groaned.

"Way to go," Jo rolled her eyes. "Now we're down two members!"

"Blame them for having short hair!" Izzy pouted. "I legit thought they were guys!"

Gwen and Courtney glared at Izzy.

* * *

 **Confessional: Guys, girls. What's the difference?**

Gwen: Yeah, cause the breasts weren't that obvious in determining whether I was a girl or a boy.

Edison: (hopping up and down) Pokemon reference!

* * *

 **Blue Man Group- Cameron, Cody, Harold (Running around the Woods)**

"Why are we running?" Harold asked. "Sierra's been pelted with paintballs!"

"That's not gonna stop her from finding us!" Cody gulped.

"Whoa, look out!" Cameron cried. The three stopped and saw Izzy and Jo.

"It's Izzy and Jo!" Harold pointed.

"Oh yeah, time to rumble!" Jo grinned.

"Ooh ooh hold up, give me a sec!' Izzy hurried off somewhere.

* * *

Steven was currently walking into the McLean Trailer and suddenly Izzy appeared and shot him.

"WHY?!" he cried.

* * *

"Okay, let's do this!" Izzy grinned.

Harold did a kung-fu pose. Cody did a random pose. And Cameron did...a confused pose.

"Um, fire?' he asked.

Harold and Cody fired at Izzy and Jo. Izzy moved swiftly as Jo grinned and shot at Harold. Harold in turn, Matrix-ed it and dodged the paintballs.

Cody and Cameron fired at Jo. She was shot on the leg, then on the head, then on the chest.

"Crap!" Jo groaned. Izzy dodged every shot made by Harold and shot at Cameron. And because he was weak, the shot actually knocked him back 10 meters.

"Ohhh..." he groaned.

"I got you Cameron!" Cody gasped rushing towards Cameron. Suddenly, he was shot on the back.

"Ow!" Cody groaned. Izzy pelted Cody with paintballs, laughing manically and then looked at Harold.

Harold versus Izzy. Who will win?

Harold and Izzy shot a paintball at each other.

Oh gosh!

Who will win?!

This is so exciting!

I can barely contain myself!

Izzy won.

Harold got hit into a tree and was shot on the chest once.

"You are a formidable opponent, Miss Izzy," Harold told her as he faked death itself.

"Haha!' Izzy grinned. "That was fun! Let's do it again!"

"Go for the other boys," Jo told Izzy, still on the ground from all that paintball splatters.

"Aye aye!' Izzy hurried off.

* * *

 **Pink Princess Delights- Beth, Dawn (Woods)**

"For someone wearing so much armor, DJ sure runs fast," Dawn told Beth.

"That's because you gave him a ten minute head-start instead of a ten second head-start!' Beth panted.

"He looked so...scared," Dawn excused.

Beth grabbed Dawn and stopped.

"Okay Dawn," Beth began. "Tell me. Do you have a crush on DJ?"

Dawn looked back and forth.

"Do you?" Beth asked.

"Um," Dawn blushed lightly. Her pale cheeks made it obvious.

"You do!' Beth gasped. "You do like DJ! Now...anyway. Dawn, you can't just throw a challenge for the sake of your crush!"

"I know, but I just can't help it," Dawn sighed.

"An alternate universe once taught me," Beth put a hand on Dawn's shoulder. "That sabotaging a team for the sake of love, isn't worth it."

"What alternate universe was this?" Dawn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The one fanfic where Trent and Gwen broke up?" Beth asked.

"Make sense," Dawn shrugged.

* * *

 **Blue Man Group- Dave (Bear Cave)**

Dave was in the bear cave. He looked around for any girls to shoot. None. Then he spotted something. Two pieces of fabric on the ground.

A red silky ripped piece of cloth, and a blue one as well.

Dark blue.

"They look so..."

"Dave!" a hiss came. Tyler gulped. He and Lightning were stuck as the teddy bear to the bear. "Help us...It's really uncomfortable with Lightning."

"Why don't you sha-get out of here?" Lightning glared at Tyler.

"Well I can't," Tyler glared. "I would've done that an hour ago..."

"You guys are waking the bear," Dave groaned at Tyler and Lightning. "Do you _want_ to get killed?"

Tyler and Lightning glared at each, then stopped glaring, then looked at Dave, then shook their heads.

"Good," Dave rolled his eyes. "Now, we're gonna have to sneakily not wake the bear."

"The bear was awake a long time ago dude," Tyler said.

"What?!" Dave cried. "Since when?!"

"Since a minute ago," Tyler said as he pointed to the bear's eyes. It was wide-open, and stared at Tyler and Lightning and then to Dave.

The bear got up, carried Tyler and Lightning, and roared at Dave.

"You guys are on your own!" Dave cried as he ran off. The bear chased after Dave with Tyler and Lightning screaming at the bumpy ride.

* * *

 **Confessional: Now you know how teddy bears feel...**

Dave: Being chased by a bear takes me back...

Tyler: Being on the bear for the bumpy ride was awesome! Not as awesome as being next to Lightning. But, I can handle it. I'm Tyler after all...

* * *

Tyler was screaming. Lightning was screaming as well.

"Dave!" Tyler called. "You are _not_ helping!"

"What am I supposed to do when a giant bear is chasing after me?!" Dave cried.

"You punch the bear, that's what!" Lightning cried. "Like this, sha-BAM!"

Lightning punched the bear in the face knocking him unconscious instead, having him collapse on top of Tyler and Lightning.

"Our situation is a lot worse," Tyler groaned.

"Lightning doesn't like this one bit!' Lightning frowned.

"You gonna help us Dave or what?" Tyler asked Dave.

"Sure thing," Dave rolled his eyes and he attempted to pull Tyler out. Immediately, a stomp came and Dave turned to see Eva with a paintball gun on dirty grounds.

"Sha-crap!" Lightning gasped. "It's Eva!"

Eva cranked her paintball gun and aimed at Dave.

"Prepare to go down!" Eva cried.

"Oh great," Dave groaned, aiming his gun at Eva.

Eva shot at Dave as Dave dodged every shot. He used the bear as a barrier and shot at Eva. She dodged.

She then shot at Dave again and again. Dave ducked.

Tyler and Lightning nearly got pelted with paintballs because of this.

"Watch where you're shooting that!" Tyler groaned.

"Lightning didn't sign up for this!" Lightning groaned.

The intercom came up.

 **"Yeah you did Lightning,"** Steven's voice came. **"Man! This intercom is** **great-OWOW! IZZY! STOP THAT!"**

Eva had no place to shield herself and such, Dave managed to get her in the stomach.

"Damn it!" Eva growled.

"Yes!" Dave cheered.

"Way to go Dave!" Tyler grinned.

* * *

 **Pink Princess Delights- Sadie, Zoey (Campfire)**

"There's DJ," Zoey whispered. "Time to get him out."

"This is so fun," Sadie giggled. "Katie would love this!"

"Shh," Zoey shushed Sadie. "We have to be quiet and vigilant."

"Okay," Sadie whispered, barely containing her excitement.

DJ was sitting on a stump, taking off pieces of armor.

"Man, these pieces are slowing me down," DJ said. "I can't be useful like this."

Immediately a shot hit his metal back.

"Yow!" DJ cried. "No! I've been found!"

"You have DJ!" Sadie giggled as she held her paintball gun. Zoey appeared beside Sadie.

"Let's get him!" Zoey smiled.

DJ held his gun at Zoey and Sadie, frantically and surprised.

"I don't want to do this but..." DJ cried.

"Wait DJ," Zoey walked closer.

DJ pulled the trigger, but Zoey didn't get pelted. DJ did.

"What happened?" DJ asked.

"I guess you were so scared that you accidentally shot yourself," Zoey chuckled.

"Oh," DJ hit his forehead. "Well, I'm out of the challenge. Good luck girls!"

"Thanks DJ!" Sadie smiled.

* * *

 **Confessional: Good sportsmanship!**

Zoey: What can I say about DJ? He's like one of the nicest guys here! That and Dawn has a crush on DJ which is really sweet! I wish them the best of luck...you know...if they do get together.

* * *

 **Blue Man Group- Dave, Tyler, Lightning (Middle of the Woods)**

Dave attempted to pull Tyler out.

"What is sha-taking so long?!" Lightning glared. "Your making Lightning angry!"

"Can you blame me for attempting to pull a guy from underneath a 190 pound bear?" Dave asked Lightning.

"This hurts so bad!" Tyler groaned.

"The boys!" a gasp came. Beth and Dawn stopped and prepared their guns at Dave. Dave gasped.

"Oh crap!" Dave groaned. "Two against one?"

"I'm still here you know," Tyler waved his free hand and aimed his paintball gun at Dawn. He shot it. It hit some random place. Like seriously, the shot was so bad, it couldn't be described.

"That's not helping me Tyler!" Dave groaned, hiding behind the bear again.

"Yeah Tyler!' Lightning glared at Tyler.

"Don't 'Yeah' me Lightning!' Tyler glared back.

"Oh my!' Dawn gasped. She ran towards Tyler. "Tyler, quick shoot me! I must attend immediate care to this bear!"

"You got it!' Tyler grinned attempting to shoot her. He missed a short-blank shot. He shot again. Miss. Then again. Wow! Tyler sure is a 'Dead' shot. Haha! Flash joke! Haha! Ahem.

Dawn sighed. She grabbed Tyler's paintball gun and shot herself, eliminating herself.

"Dawn!' Beth groaned.

"Sorry Beth, but this bear needs immediate attention!" Dawn said, brushing the bear's fur. The bear opened his eyes and stood up, whimpering. The bear carried Lightning.

"Put me down sha-fool!" Lightning groaned. "Lightning does not concede to be the teddy bear!"

"Mr. Bear, can you please put my friend down?" Dawn asked the bear. The bear nodded and placed Lightning down.

"Thanks creepy girl!" Lightning nodded with a grin. "Now to-"

Immediately he was shot on the chest.

"Hey!" Lightning cried.

Izzy swung by and grinned at Dave and Tyler, who was stretching out his bones.

"So it's just you and me versus these two," Tyler told Dave, pounding his hands together. He winced in pain. "Ow!"

"Actually, it's you and him versus all of us!" Sadie and Zoey came out of the bushes, smirking.

"This isn't good," Tyler groaned.

"You said it," Dave groaned.

"Ooh ooh wait!" Izzy ran off somewhere.

* * *

Steven was in the bathroom. He shivered. Izzy can't find him now right? Right?

Incorrect.

Izzy opened the door and shot Steven.

"COME ON!" Steven cried.

* * *

"Back!" Izzy giggled.

"Let's do this!" Tyler cried shooting at the girls, missing every shot.

"You're a bad shot Tyler," Zoey looked at Tyler with concern. "No offense."

Tyler shot Sadie on the belly.

"He got me," Sadie blinked.

"I got one?" Tyler gasped. "I got one!"

And then he was shot on the back multiple times by Izzy. She grinned.

"One more to go!" Izzy grinned.

Dave groaned. He had to hide behind a tree for cover. He shot every once in a while. It would usually miss.

"I'm done for!' Dave groaned.

"Yep you are!" Izzy laughed as she suddenly appeared before him and splattered him with paint.

* * *

The eliminated campers groaned with paint splattered across the body. They sat on the VR Seating Bleachers. Trent and Duncan glared at one another.

Sky looked sad and uncertain.

And Steven looked at his watch before Izzy suddenly barged. Steven held Albert as a meat shield.

"Don't shoot!" Steven cried.

"Silly Steven!" Izzy laughed. "I shoot whenever you don't suspect it!"

"Oh really?' Steven sighed in relief. "Then I-"

"Psyche!" Izzy shot him.

"Izzy!" Steven cried. "Gah!"

Dave, Lightning, Tyler, and bear were brought in. Dawn led bear onto a bleacher.

"You really had to bring a bear?" Jo asked Dawn.

"Of course," Dawn shrugged. "He needed the comfort."

"Maybe he can play with Bart!" Beth clapped her hands smiling.

Steven looked at the contestants and nodded.

"Our winners for the challenge is most obviously the Pink Princess Delight!" Steven declared. The females grinned and cheered. "And according to this script, your prize will be...tomatoes? Who writes this?!"

"I love tomatoes!" Lindsay smiled, before frowning. "Wait, they don't taste good."

"When does the Elimination Ceremony start?" Trent asked. "Cause, I like to cast my vote...on Duncan."

Gwen sighed, shaking her head.

"And I like to cast my vote on Trentey Wentey," Duncan pointed at Trent.

"Keep votes to yourselves," Steven groaned. "Elimination Ceremony starts in an hour. Be there or be square."

He walked off...but not before being pelted by another paintball.

"Will _someone_ please remove the paintball gun from Izzy?" Steven groaned.

"You'll never take me alive!" Izzy ran off.

Albert, seeing how he was the only intern available at the moment, sighed and chased after Izzy.

* * *

"Trent, we need to talk," Gwen told Trent behind Dorm 3. Courtney was by Gwen's side.

"Crap, don't tell me what I think it is," Trent groaned.

"It's exactly as you...wait...what are you thinking?" Gwen asked.

"I took things way too far with Duncan," Trent sighed. "I didn't listen to what you said and now you wanna break up with me."

Gwen was silent.

She kissed Trent on the lips.

"Does that change your reasoning of thought?" Gwen smirked.

"Yeah kinda," Trent smiled.

"Ahem, kissing aside, we came to talk to you about you and Duncan," Courtney told Trent. "You need to stop fighting with my boyfriend...er...ex-boyfriend...semi-ex-really-maybe boyfriend."

"Can you blame me for being irritated by him?" Trent asked. He sighed. "The sooner we discover the true meaning about this the better. Speaking of which, you find a charger?"

"Right here," Gwen held the portable charger and the phone in one hand. "It's fully charged now."

"You should put it back where you found it," Courtney told Gwen. "For all we know, it could be Chris's property and you know what happens when someone messes with his property."

Gwen nodded.

"Alright, be right back guys," Gwen nodded. She ran off to put away the portable charger.

"That's my Gwen," Trent chuckled.

* * *

Gwen placed the portable charger back on the lawn chair at the McLean Trailer. She ran off. Unknown to her, a figure came and took the portable charger.

* * *

 **Blue Man Group- Alejandro, Brick, Cameron, Cody, Dave, Duncan, DJ, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Lightning, Mike, Noah, Owen, Rodney, Sam, Scott, Trent, Tyler**

* * *

"So guys," Steven walked over. He grinned. "Always wanted to do a Campfire Ceremony. Now, you guys haven't casted your votes yet. So I'll give you the time to do it now."

"Why didn't we cast the votes earlier, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Because someone taped me to the Voting Confessional booth," Pluto frowned, covered in green paint. "And by someone, I mean Edison and Leon."

"You have no proof of that," Leon placed on his poker face. It was a great one too.

"Anyway, time to-"

"Not so fast Steven," a voice came. Chris walked over. "I hope you enjoyed being host of the day, but now, I'm taking back the leadership role here! And Steven, just so you know, no one can accurately do a good Campfire Ceremony without me being there."

He smirked.

"Anywho, tonight, there will be no votes!" Chris declared.

"Darn it!" Duncan groaned. "I was looking forward to kicking Trent's butt off the island!"

"Save that for the Confessional," Chris told Duncan. "Now, we did a little search around the island for one of my personal items."

Courtney gasped, instantly knowing what that item was.

"And guess what we found?" Chris frowned. He held up his portable charger. It was broken and completely destroyed. It looked to be crushed, malfunctioned, and all in all, broken. "This here, was not mine. It was a friend's. And he will be so mad if he saw what happened to his portable charger! As such, _Gwen_! Since we found this in your room in your Dorm, we know it was you who did this! So pack your bags Gwen! You're out!"

Gwen looked shocked and stood up. She sighed.

"No Gwen!" Courtney gasped.

"Gwen!" Trent was wide-eyed.

Cody got up as well and hurried to her.

"This isn't fair McLean!" Courtney cried. "Gwen doesn't deserve to be booted off the show like this!"

"What happened to hating Gwen for kissing Duncan?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Shut it!" Courtney cried at Scott. "Chris, you can't do this! It isn't fair!"

"You don't even have proof it was Gwen who took it in the first place!" Trent told Chris.

"Actually, cameras caught Gwen take it from the lawn chair during the challenge, and there has been no footage of her putting it back where it was," Chris said.

"But I did put it back, how did it..." Gwen gasped. The Mastermind. He must've found out. She groaned.

"Gwen..." Courtney looked sad.

"Alright people, listen up," Gwen looked at everyone at the ceremony. To the Peanut Gallery to the ones formerly up for elimination. "There is a mastermind in our midst! Someone so cutthroat that I believe they were responsible for Leshawna's concussion, or Dakota's sudden urge to quit, or everything that has happened on this island! You all watch yourselves."

The contestants looked back and forth. Alejandro inched back a bit, knowing full well about this mastermind. Noah looked interested, as did 'Mike'. Izzy did an 'I knew it' dance.

Gwen then looked at Courtney and then to Trent. She pecked him on the cheek and grabbed his hands.

"Courtney, Trent, good luck," Gwen told them.

"Gwen, don't go," Cody groaned at Gwen.

"Cody, you have no chance with me," Gwen sighed at Cody, before ruffling his hair. "But good luck with Ella or Sammy."

"Thanks," Cody gave a smile at her.

Gwen headed to the Shark of Shame and looked at Chris.

"Hey McLean!" Gwen called.

"What?" Chris asked before Gwen flipped him the bird. Chris was wide-eyed. Gwen then entered the Shark of Shame and immediately the shark swam off, claiming its next victim.

"Well, that was something," Chris blinked.

"Serves you right for tricking me into doing all that weird therapy stuff!" Chef crossed his arms.

As Chris and Chef walked off, Trent stared at his palms. Courtney looked at Trent and then to his palms.

In his hands was the fully charged phone, still locked with a four-digit passcode. The two looked at each other and nodded.

Numbers and letters. They needed to figure this out...quickly.

* * *

As the contestants walked back to their dorms (some terrified that they could be picked off no matter what, others planning their next move, and others just didn't care), Mal met with Pluto in the infirmary.

"So, you heard?" Mal asked.

"About the mastermind?" Pluto asked. "Everyone knows now."

"He sounds like my kind of guy," Mal chuckled, rubbing his hands together. "Especially since you know, he got Gwen kicked off too."

"And how do you know that?" Pluto asked.

"Thought you were the smart one here," Mal rolled his eyes. "Think about it:

* * *

 _"I was the one who took that portable charger in the first place...you know, for fun."_

Mal took the portable charger right after Gwen put it back.

 _"Then I brought it to you to you know, sabotage it, make it hurt Chris so Chris can pick on Mike more and more."_

Mal had given the portable to Pluto and he began to mess with the programming.

 _"Then I put it back..."_

Mal put back the finished product. It certainly wasn't broken...

* * *

"You're smart," Pluto smirked. "I like that..."

"I need to meet with this mastermind," Mal chuckled. "Maybe he can help me further my plans..."

* * *

The mastermind sat in their dorm room. They thought about what they did.

* * *

 _After Mal had placed back the product, the mastermind looked at the portable charger. They knew about what Gwen was trying to do. So he grabbed the portable charger...and they stomped on it multiple times till it broke._

 _Next thing they did, was toss the charger right on Gwen's bed, having snuck to the window of Gwen's room._

 _They chuckled..._

* * *

The mastermind grinned.

"Fourteen down, thirty-seven to go," the mastermind said, marking off a list of contestants...one...by...one.

* * *

 **This mastermind! I'm loving him! So now our question remains as:**

 **How will Courtney and Trent deal with the competition now that Gwen is gone?**

 **Will Mal succeed in his plans?**

 **Will the contestants ever find out who the mastermind is?**

 **Find out, next time on...**

 **TOTAL**

 **DRAMA**

 **SUPREME!**

* * *

Eliminated: Topher, Anne Maria, Staci, Scarlett, Leshawna, Dakota, Leonard, Justin, Max, Katie, Beardo, B, Shawn, Gwen

* * *

 **Sorry this took a while. And more apologies for the mistakes I may have included. Do point them out if you do see any mistakes and I'll be sure to fix it :)**

 **Gwen. Where do I start with you? Well, for one, my older brother had this crush for Gwen and liked her until TDWT when that Duncan-Gwen-Courtney triangle came into play. And all in all, Gwen was not such a bad character. She deserved to be All-Star material, she was a great competitor, she was funny, she was quirky, she was well, full of drama. Gwen was like the older teenage sister of Total Drama and all in all, I think she was a great character. And it's a shame she had to go out this way.**

 **Please continue reeling in the votes and VR ideas!**

 **Next time: Finish Him! With the gruesomest KOs you can think of in VR style!**


End file.
